The Sage of Thrones
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Ned Stark, just before marching off to war against the Mad King, finds a message hidden by his brother to seek out someone who can help him fight the Mad King. Ned finds this person and in doing so changes the future landscape of Westeros forever with his help. Question is...with all the dust settling from two wars and a strained peace, do the Seven Kingdoms still want his help?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Wolf meets the Sage

(Prologue)

Eddard Stark or Ned Stark as he was known by most men in the North stormed into his room within the confines of the large castle known as Winterfell. His emotions were one of anger, rage, pain, and despair all rolled up on one. The wolf's blood in him boiling to the point where he almost felt as if his body was changing into the very animal his house banner sported since the time of its founding. Why was he filled with such rage? Such fury? Such anger?

His brother, Brandon Stark, the eldest, and future Lord of the North was dead. Their own Father, the once current Lord of the North was dead too. Slain by the Mad King, Aerys II Targaryen after going to King's Landing to make his plea to the Mad King to return his son's dead body to him. And if it could not get any worse then _that_ ,his dear sweet sister, Lyanna Stark, had been taken by the Mad King's son Rhaegar Targaryen. Lyanna was to be married to Ned's dear childhood friend and sworn brother Robert Baratheon of Hourse Baratheon.

Even now, Robert was rallying his house, his two younger brothers, and anyone else who were against the Mad King's actions against Aerys II Targaryen in what would surely be a massive Civil War. Ned was planning to join Robert with all the armies of the North now under his command as the current Lord of the North and Winterfell after leaving within the hour. Adding the armies from House Tully from his recent marriage to Catelyn Tully, who was his eldest brother's betrothed before such a duty was past down to him upon the man's death. The woman herself was beautiful. Only a few maidens in all the realm who could be matched in that field and even then, the few that did were either the one Lannister girl Cersei, Elia Martell of Dorne, and of course Lyanna Stark herself.

So angry at what had happened to his family, Ned ignored how his leg hit the desk in his room, and caused a secret compartment with a piece of parchment rolling onto the floor. Stopping in his fit of rage, Ned looked down at the parchment, and saw his brother's seal on it before reluctantly picking it up. He didn't even know that compartment in his desk existed and wondered what his brother had left behind for him prior to his death. Ned was actually afraid to open it due to the possibly personal nature of what was written on it. When was this written? Why was it written? And why was it hidden in the desk's secret compartment in the first place?

Knowing the only way he would get answers to these growing questions, Ned reluctantly broke the seal on the parchment, slowly unrolled the paper, and began to read what were his eldest brother's final words to him.

And in that moment, Ned Stark's life, and the way the Game of Thrones was played in the Seven Kingdoms would be changed drastically forever.

(Further North-Hidden Location East of Winterfell)

Ned Stark rode with Ser Rodrik Cassel, one of the most trusted men in Winterfell, and a rare knight of the North. The two rode swiftly on horseback with a young recently named Maester Luwin, who they felt would possibly be of some aid to them at their intended destination.

"Are you sure about this my Lord? I have no doubt your brother's handwriting was his own and was of sound mind when written. But surely he was mistaken. No one lives on this side of the North or this far into it," said Rodrik while Ned nodded since he read his brother's letter over and over again before showing it to the two men with him.

"I'm certain of it Ser Rodrik. If my brother's words are indeed true, the help we need to fight House Targaryen and the Mad King is here," answered Ned before the three came to the location on the crude map left behind by the late Brandon Stark.

A house. A strange looking house that not designed like the other homes in the North. It was wider in size, the roof slanted well past the inner wall of the home. underneath the extended roof was a wooden floor based walkway that went seemingly went around the entire building. The walls of the house were wooden with strange wooden doors with a white square parchments on them. To the right of the house was a simple garden and a few surprisingly lush trees on either side of the building.

Add to the fact it was now snowing around here made it all the more breathtaking if not mystical in nature.

"There is something off here my Lord. Its in the air," whispered Ser Rodrik while looking around for any hostile enemy his eyes currently could not see.

"Aye, I feel it too Lord Stark . I don't know if its actually magic, but something is indeed in the air. Something strong. Something powerful," added Maester Luwin while feeling a tad nervous.

"I trust Brandon's words Ser Rodrik. Maester Luwin. So long as we are respectful and polite, we will come to no harm here," said Ned before getting off his horse and slowly walked toward the strange house.

Only for the strange door of the house to _slide_ open and a figure stepping out into the light for them to see.

"Greetings and salutations Ned Stark. I've been expecting you," whispered the figure still in the shadows surrounding the inner workings of the house despite being out in the open in daylight with snow all around them.

Add to the fact this shadowy figure had _three eyes_ with the third eye being dead center on his forehead was a bit...frightening to the three men of the North. In his right hand was a monk's staff, making a _clinking_ sound with the rings at the very top hitting each other when moving. The clothing was strange too. Some kind of coat reaching down past the man's knees at the back with _orange_ of all colors on it with red mixed into it. His clothing was black pants, black shirt, vest, and strange footwear with the feet plus stockings being worse exposed, yet he was able to walk easily enough in them. The man's face had long spiky blonde hair that was practically golden. The hair alone could almost have him be mistaken for a Lannister or someone the Lannister's would be envious if they saw such hair matching if not outdoing their own.

The man's golden hair was almost as long as his coat in fact and while most of the hair was in fact blonde worthy of a Lannister, there were long red highlighted streaks within them too. You could almost say this man's heritage was a mix Lannister and Tully with the red hair mixed into the blonde. As for the man's face, it sported strange whisker mark like scars on either side of his face, which seemed to be a natural part, and thus could be considered birthmarks of some sort. As for the man's three eyes, two of the natural set were an intense blue that seemed to glow with power, and the third on the man's forehead was nearly lavender color that one would mistake for being blind.

"Be careful Lord Stark. He could be some kind of wizard taught ancient magic of old. Or maybe a demon of some sort," whispered Rodrik to Ned while the urge to unsheathe his sword came to the forefront of his mind.

Only Ned's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Perhaps he is one or the other. Maybe a combination of both. I do not know. What I do know Ser Rodrik, is he has clearly been prepared for our arrival. To draw swords now would be foolish. We came here to speak and be civil. I will speak to him alone. You and Maester Luwin will stay here with the horses," replied Ned with Rodrik and Luwin now looking fearful.

"But my Lord, what if he puts some kind of spell on you? Turns you against us?" asked Rodrik since he was sure this man wielded some kind of magic to ensnare the mind and rob a person of their freewill.

"Then I trust you to do your duty and end my life to prevent your Lord from living a life of being a puppet. At the same time, should the worst happen, Maester Luwin can make his escape back to Winterfell to inform my wife of what has befallen me," said Ned in a grim tone Rodrik looking at him before looking at the figure with a cautious expression on his face.

"Come on in Ned Stark. You'll freeze to death out here. Bring your men too. I won't have people freezing in silence outside my home," commanded the figure before reentering the shadows of the house.

"My Lord?" asked Rodrik worriedly since he knew if they went into that house, there was a good chance they wouldn't be coming back out.

"Have courage and faith Ser Rodrik. We must risk much to be rewarded. Even if the risk is an unknown," answered Ned while marching forward to the house.

'It is usually the unknown risks that are the most dangerous and yet...they bring about the greatest of rewards if the venture proves fruitful. A rarity to be sure, but in these growing dark times, one must have a strong heart to face such things,' thought Luwin before he had dismounted from his horse and followed the two men heading to the open doors of the house.

"Boots off when you enter. I won't have snow and mud staining my floor!" called out the figure deeper into the house.

All three men of the North looked at each other, a look of confusion on their faces since most people didn't do that when visiting other houses. Footwear always stayed on, even when walking into the house not just because it kept the feet warm, it also allowed them to keep their feet clean on the stone sometimes hay covered floor they walked on. Still, this house was anything but normal. Same with the host within.

"A strange man to be sure. Keep your wits about you my Lord," Rodrik reminded Ned, who nodded with a small form of hesitation.

"Aye. Maester Luwin, stay behind us. Should we fall into a trap, it will be up to you to escape, and make for Winterfell," whispered Ned with Luwin reluctantly nodding.

"I would prefer it would be you who escapes my Lord. Still, I will do what is commanded of me," replied Luwin with reluctance in his tone.

The trio eventually entered the house, finding it strangely had a pleasant warm feel within it. As if they were in the South during a warm summer. The room they were in was a bit crowded for an entranceway, but saw where they could removed their boots, and walk on smooth hardwood floors. The further they walked, the friendlier the atmosphere was for them, and were surprised by how bright it was in the house with so few candles lit in key places of the building. Though they quickly deduced the reason behind this was due to the house being made up of wood and paper so the risk of a fire burning things up quickly was very high.

"Come in and sit!" commanded the figure from the one room to their right with a similar door they saw at the front of the house slightly open.

'I feel like some sort of adventurer in a distant and unknown land,' thought Ned before he put his hand on the door and slowly slid the door open while being careful not to damage it.

The room itself was spacious. Strange yet intricate looking matting of sorts was on the ground instead of hardwood flooring. In the middle of the room was a strange low level table, but there were no chairs, and the host of the house was sitting down on the matting like it was natural. His face was one of slight amusement at seeing them unsure how to act in his house and were clearly afraid to do something he deemed to be insulting or disrespectful.

It was just as Ned first thought when entering the strange house. They were adventurers in an unknown land.

"Sit. Please," said the figure calmly and respectfully while motioning them to sit.

"Not to speak out of turn good sir, but where are the chairs?" asked Rodrik in a cautious yet respectful tone.

"There are no chairs here. Where I am from we do use them, but not in the living area of the home. Don't worry, the patting here is clean. I wouldn't be sitting on it myself if the floor was filthy," replied the figure before he again motioned them to sit.

"When in one's home, do as they do, but still be respectful in your own way," whispered Maester Luwin with Ned and Rodrik nodding discreetly before they sat down close to the table.

"When we first arrived, you originally said you were expecting me," said Ned since he wasn't sure how to start off the conversation.

"Sooner or later. Your older brother left a letter in the event something happened to him, to your Father, or possibly both," answered the figure calmly before he took out his pipe, a match, and lit the pipe.

"It was in a hidden compartment of my desk within my room," said Ned with the figure nodding.

"Yes I know. I suggested to Brandon to put it there when you were out on a hunting trip or doing something that took you away from your room for a few hours. It was hidden to protect you and him from anyone else possibly knowing about me until the time was truly right. Considering how your knight here reacted to my appearance and the sudden need to draw his sword, you can understand why my existence is known to a handful of people," replied the figure with Rodrik stiffening at his words.

'He actually heard that?' thought Rodrik while wondering if the man before them had in fact heard his words or maybe seen something to assume something was said in that manner.

"Yes. Though to be fair good sir, your strange clothing, and the additional... _eye_ makes whoever sees you at first glance become quite...nervous," said Ned with respect while he looked at the figure's third eye for a second.

The figure laughed a little at that comment.

"That is does. Which is one of the reasons why I keep to myself and far away from the rest of the world. Though if you are here, it means my warning to Brandon, and Rickard was ignored," replied the figure with sadness in his voice.

"You knew my Father as well as my brother?" asked Ned in surprise.

"I met your Father Rickard and his Father many years ago when he was still a small boy learning how to hunt for food in the forest. A good archer to be sure and an even better swordsman when he was old enough to wield Ice," said the figure while watching the three men look at him with total shock written on their faces.

"But that would make you well over a century old! You don't even look a few years older then Lord Stark!" exclaimed Luwin suddenly at this knowledge of the man in front of them.

"True. And thanks for saying that about me looking so young. I try to stay in shape," said the figure with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"How old are you?" asked Rodrik suddenly before he was given a side glaring glance by Ned for speaking the question due to the rudeness behind it, even if the question was spoken involuntarily.

"Let's just say I'm old enough to see the rise and fall of dragons, magic, and the White Walkers themselves," said the figure with Ned, Rodrik, and Luwin both feeling a sense of dread fill their hearts.

"The White Walkers are real?" asked Luwin since he always felt such creatures were the stuff of fantasies told by parents to children in order to keep them from being too wild.

"Let's just say the White Walkers and I have a long painful history together," remarked the figure quietly and in a tone that told the three men not to pry into it.

"Are you some kind of Deity? One of the old Gods? Or one of the Seven?" asked Rodrik with a sense of awe despite this man's words being slightly far fetched.

"A God? No. I am a man. A mortal man, who fought, clawed, bled, and silently cried all his life to get where he is now with the power to do many things. Many terrible things in fact. The correct term for myself to identify what I am, would be to call me a Sage. But I choose not to do these things because the world is no longer able to tolerate someone like me. The High Septons representing the Seven would condemn me for being what I am and my abilities. The power I wield is dangerous and would only frighten you and them if seen for yourself. Regardless of what I am, Septons were never ones to embrace magic anymore then the Grand Maesters residing in the Citadel. So I stay out of there way and watch from afar as man changes with the times," replied the figure while Ned frowned.

"Forgive me for saying this, but I don't know your name. My brother's letter to me never mentioned it and in my thirst for knowledge pertaining to the reason behind his letter, I never asked it," said Ned while the figure smiled.

"It's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Where I am from, the last name comes first in terms of introductions. It might seem strange to you. I understand. But that's just how it was back when I was growing up," said Naruto with a grin while Ned, Rodrik, and Luwin mentally spoke the name in their minds to get a feel for it before they considering even speaking his name.

It took about a minute before Ned truly adjusted to this information and decided to press forward to one of the reasons he was here.

"Naruto of House Uzumaki, I came here not only for answers, but to ask for your help in combating the Mad King Aerys II Targaryen. He has been burning people alive, killing innocence, my Father and brother included. His own son Rhaegar Targaryen has also kidnapped my sister Lyanna and holds her hostage somewhere. According to Brandon's letter, you are a man of honor, and can be trusted to help in a cause if asked for your aid with the reasons behind it are worthy. Will you help me and those who are fighting in this war against the Mad King?" said Ned while Naruto was silent for a second before taking a drag from his pipe and letting the smoke leave through the side of his mouth while thinking the man's words over in his head.

"I respect you Ned. I have only just met you, but even now I can tell you, and the other two men here with you are good honorable people. I can see it in your eyes as clearly as I can see the snow outside is pure white. Your house is well known since its founding for being honorable and keeping your word when given. Your brother and Father were the same way when it comes to their word and honor. I deeply respect that. When I give my word or promises, I keep them no matter what stands in my way. House Lannister may have the largest gold mines in all of the Seven Kingdoms, but the words of a Stark are worth their weight from those very mines. Plus, if the Mad King isn't stopped, he _will_ burn all of Westerous to the ground simply because Aerys knows he can should no one truly oppose him. Despite my personal misgivings on returning to the world once again, I will assist you, and your allies in this endeavor. If only to ensure the war ends faster with fewer lives lost," said Naruto with Ned, Rodrik, and Luwin looking happy with this good news.

"Thank you Naruto. You won't regret this," said Ned with a smile that he hadn't been able to produce since his marriage to Catelyn.

"I will hold you to that Lord Stark. I wield powers and abilities not seen for many years since the time of the White Walkers. The sight of my powers and skills may frighten and anger those around you. I'm sure even you realize humanity has always had a history of fearing and hating what they do not understand to the point of simply attacking what they fear and hate in the name of some misguided sense of justice," replied Naruto with Ned nodding in understanding.

"I understand. Don't worry Naruto. You won't be disappointed in the army of the North or in Robert's own," said Ned while bowing his head slightly.

'Its not you who will disappoint me Ned. Its those closest to you,' thought Naruto since he had been expecting Ned for a reason and not just because of the man's brother had left a hidden message for him tucked away in a damn compartment in a desk.

The Byakugan had a hidden power. A power not even those born naturally with the eye from his time knew the truth. With a lot of chakra (even for him), superior control, and extreme focus added to the Byakugan, the eye in question had the power...to see into the future. Not every far into the future, but well enough into it to see certain events that will transpire if left to their own devices.

And Naruto had seen many things happen when doing that. Bad and good. Sadly, he saw more bad then good these days. Sometimes being an Immortal Sage was less of a blessing and more of a curse.

"You plan to leave soon for the war, correct? To meet up with Robert?" asked Naruto with Ned nodding.

"Aye, I actually planned to actually leave much sooner, but the message Brandon left me to find you unknowingly delayed my plans," replied Ned with Naruto nodding.

"Okay. You meet up with Robert and his army. I will get there in my own way. I have to get some of my own personal affairs in order," said Naruto while his eyes seemed to go off into the distance for a moment.

"Thank you again Naruto. No doubt your assistance will several countless innocent lives in the years to come," said Ned before he, Rodrik, and Luwin slowly getting to their feet albeit in a slightly clumsy manner.

They could have been worse and tripped over each. Fortunately, they young, and were made of sterner stuff.

After the trio got their boots on, they quickly left Naruto's house, got on their horses, and headed back to Winterfell to move out with the rest of the army. Well, Ned and Rodrik would be moving with the army. Maester Luwin would stay in Riverrun in order to look after Ned's wife Catelyn Stark since there was a good chance she was pregnant already with Ned's child. Though upon his or her birth, the child along with Catelyn would be moved to Winterfell to further protect them both from harm should the Mad King go after them both.

All the while, Naruto sat there smoking from his pipe, deep in thought for a long moment before he stood up, and walked into a nearby room. Inside this very room stood the many different items and weapons of his old life before now. Each one an adventure and a half for him and those who lived to see the next could be spoken. The barbs of today could no doubt sing tales of his deeds and actions along with those who fought beside him during those conflicts and wars of old.

So many wars. So much conflict. So much death.

"I will help this world. I will come out of the shadows and help this world one more time to see if humanity is worthy of my help. Let us see what will happen when the Nidaime Sage of Sixth Paths enters into this game of thrones," whispered Naruto before he took the once broken and now repaired three eyed mask Obito once used during the Fourth Shinobi War off the wall.

No point in letting anyone truly know who he was for the moment.

(A/N: YAY! I did it. I have started my NarutoxGame of Thrones fic. The people have spoken and so has my poll. This fic has been nagging me in the back of my head like there is no tomorrow. So I felt I need to get the first chapter out of the way. I hope I have started it out right and eventually do this fic justice. Until next time...PEACE!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Truth and Secrets

It had been years since Robert's Rebellion came to an end. Aerys II Targaryen was dead. Slain by his own Kingsguard Ser Jamie Lannister of House Lannister. His son Rheagar Targaryen was also dead. Slain at the Trident by Robert himself with his war hammer to the man's skull. Soon after, Robert proclaimed himself King of Westeros, and the Seven Kingdoms. All with the backing of House Stark, Tully, Arryn of the Vale, and of course House Lannister _after_ the battle at the Trident was won to enforce his position.

Still, not _all_ were happy with this new King sitting on the Iron Throne.

Namely the Iron Islands led by Balon Greyjoy of House Greyjoy nine years following Robert sitting on the throne.

Many claim it was the vast numbers that brought the Greyjoy's down. One house VS the entire might of the Iron Throne. But that wasn't the case. It wasn't just one house VS the Iron Throne.

It was one house VS the might of the Iron Throne _and_ one infamous "Demon Sage", who was crucial during Robert's Rebellion. When Robert had summoned the might of his throne into war to combat the Greyjoys, Ned had sought out Naruto to ask him one more time to help put down this unprovoked attack on the Seven Kingdoms. Of course this time around, Ned wasn't as welcome in Naruto's house like the first time, and for good reason.

Naruto had fought for Robert during Robert's Rebellion, getting some odd looks from the future King, and the armies in question when they saw him dressed like Obito had been when facing the Shinobi Alliance during the Fourth Shinobi War. Many snickered while others openly called him a freak of nature (due to his third eye) that should be put down in the name of the Seven. When Robert saw him, he was inclined to agree with his men at first despite Ned vouching for him and asking the man to give Naruto a chance to prove himself.

So Naruto being Naruto decided to make a wager with Robert. A wager surrounding his life. Naruto wagered he could kill well over 2000 men with a single swing of his gunbai. Or rather, kill 2000 men with a single swing of _Uchiha Madara's_ gunbai, which he had taken following the end of the Fourth Shinobi War. If he failed to do that for Robert, the future King of the Seven Kingdoms could take his head, and that would be the end of it. Robert had looked at him like someone had just told him the Mad King was sane before glancing at Ned, who nodded at him to accept, and did so in front of the other soldiers of the army around him.

Though none of them too him seriously. And why should they? He was a strange, mask wearing individual, with _three eyes_ , none of which were now identical to those that could actually see them, and live to tell the tale. One eye was red, the other purple, the third one a light lavender that could be mistaken for a failed eye that could no longer see anything.

But the joke was on them when Naruto walked forward, alone toward the army across the way, laughing at him for thinking he could fight them all alone. Even Robert's own army was doing the same while thinking the masked Sage was mad and simply wanted to die.

He shut them all up with a single swing of his gunbai and the enemy army of 12,000 men had been reduced to 8,000 with the 4,000 he killed becoming bloody chunks in the wind.

After that, no one laughed at him. Quite the opposite. But that wasn't why Naruto was not welcoming Ned so much when entering his house to speak to him.

The reason? Elia Martell of House Dorne. Wife of Rheagar Targaryen and Mother to their children. Innocent children at that.

Elia Martell of House Dorne and her children of Targaryen blood were the main reason for this friction between himself and Robert. Naruto had warned Ned that Robert was not of sound mind when on the march to take King's Landing, nor should they trust Tywin Lannister when the man had sent a raven to Robert with a coded message stating how he would help him take the throne from the Mad King. After the victory at the Trident with Rheagar dead, Naruto knew that Tywin knew where the winds of victory were blowing, and didn't want to be caught in the fallout when the Mad King eventually died. So the lion made a power play of his own when Robert marched his army to King's Landing and Jamie had killed the Mad King himself with a sword to his back.

To ensure no one of Targaryen blood lived to sit on the throne in the future or challenge Robert, Tywin ordered Gregor "The Mountain" Clegane and Amory Lorch to kill Elia Martell along with her children. When the sacking of King's Landing occurred through Twyin's brilliant act of coming under the understanding by the King to help defend the city and the King himself from Robert's approaching forces, the two monsters in armor made their move. Killing the Kingsguard of the Red Keep in a brutal fashion befitting their reputations and moved to end the life of the Queen and her children per their Lord's orders.

Fortunately, Naruto put a stop to that before the two could carry out their mission. Not that anyone, but Naruto himself knew that part. Just as the two monsters smashed down the door to Elia's room, Naruto himself quickly appeared via Kamui, and put the two in a Genjutsu which immobilized them for a time of a mere 30 minutes. It was still plenty of time for what Naruto needed to do, which involved getting Elia (after explaining some things to the woman), and her children out of King's Landing the same way he came into the Red Keep.

After that, Naruto proceeded to use the Corpse Clone Jutsu, and used several bodies he had acquired in the form of dead men he had killed. A quick appliance of Fuinjutsu to put up a Genjutsu on all three of the bodies to make them appear as if they were Elia and her children to anyone else seeing them. When Gregor and Armory Lorch were free from the Genjutsu, they were standing over a blood soaked rug covering the bodies while under the impression they had done the deed their sick minds had easily created through the illusion Naruto put them under.

When the two men went into the throne room, they saw Robert sitting on the throne, Ned standing beside him on one side, and Twin Lannister on the other a few steps down. Not far away from them was Jamie Lannister, stained in blood of the Mad King, and the Mad King himself dead on the floor with his mad look still on his face. As they approached the Iron Throne, Tywin was smug over what he had done, and knew his reward for this was whatever he wanted it to be once asked. Ned glared at Jamie from time to time over the breaking of his oath to serve the King faithfully despite the King in question not being of sound mind.

The friction between the Starks and the Lannisters got worse though when Tywin's two mad dogs came in with the "bodies" of Elia Martell and her children. The long trail of blood leaving the rug while dragging it effortlessly across the floor to the foot of the steps leading up to the throne only made it worse. Gregor proceeded to open the rug himself to show Robert the three bodies and was praised by Tywin for a job well done while the new King merely looked at the bodies for a few seconds before nodding his head once in acknowledgement of the deed done. Ned however, wanted to reach for his sword, and kill the two men right there on the spot for this act of barbarism these two had done. Anyone with eyes capable of seeing could tell these "deaths" were not clean in the slightest and Ned knew there had been suffering behind each one. But Robert wouldn't allow it. As far as the new King of the Seven Kingdoms was concerned, the only good Targaryen was a dead one, and any who gave birth to them. So long as he didn't know how they died, only that they did die was enough for Robert.

But not for Ned. The two had argued about it for weeks following Robert becoming King and how Jamie, Gregor, and Lorch should be sent to the Wall for their crimes if not put to the sword. But for all their strength in terms of the bond of friendship, Robert would not agree to any of it. Not when Tywin now held so much influence over him and the Iron Throne. Finally, Ned had enough of Robert's stubbornness, and left King's Landing with his own army back to the North following the grand wedding between Robert and his new wife Cersei Lannister. When Ned was leaving with his army back home, Naruto had kept himself hidden from everyone until now, and spoke to the Lord of the North about the questionable actions of his most trusted friend, now King of the Seven Kingdoms after the sacking of King's Landing.

Ned had tried to justify Robert's refusals to punish the three so called knights, but the excuses themselves were weak even when explained to Naruto, and the Sage shook his head at Ned's own stubbornness. But at least Ned knew what Tywin's mad dogs did was wrong and should be punished for it. Sadly, the Ned did not have the strength of Will to act on it so long as Robert sat on the throne, and swore fealty to the man sitting on it.

Naruto of course told Ned that a true test of a man is to give him power and see what he does with it. Only time would tell what Robert would do on the seat of power and who around him would seek to manipulate the man with it. Fortunately, Jon Arryn of the Vale was named Hand of the King ,and helped raise both Robert and Ned properly growing up. At the very least, Robert's rule was off to good start on some level with Jon Arryn being in the second highest position below royal authority.

But that wasn't why Naruto was having problems with Ned when they met a second, and third time to ask for the man's aid. One was to help deal with the Greyjoy Rebellion and the second was to help Ned's _supposed_ bastard son Jon Snow survive the Pox. Naruto had no problems saving Jon, but the Greyjoy Rebellion was going to be a one sided fight, and he knew that Ned knew it too.

Still, Ned had persisted with him regarding House Greyjoy, who at first went unopposed by the Seven Kingdoms since no one knew it was coming until it was too late. Many had suffered when the Greyjoys attacked, raiding, pillaging, raping, kidnapping, and torching everything in sight. Eventually, Ned wore Naruto down and he agreed to help end the war quickly, but the Sage told him not to call upon him for anything after the Greyjoys were put down.

By the time Robert got a fleet ready to sail for the Iron Islands to end the rebellion against him, Naruto was already half way there, walking on water, cutting a bloody path through the Greyjoy fleet with just Kubikiribocho. It was at that point in time the "Demon Sage", as he had been called by the many barbs following Robert's Rebellion spoke in songs had soon given him the title "The Demon Sage who made the Drowning God Bleed" given just how many men died single handedly by Naruto's hands. When Robert, Ned, Stannis, and their armies/fleet made it to the Iron Islands and the Pyke itself where Balon Greyjoy of House Greyjoy lived, Naruto had done a great deal of damage to the man's home. Well over half the army representing the Iron Islanders had fallen by his skills alone. Balon's own first and second born sons being chief among them with Naruto's sword slicing them in half.

In fact, only Balon's third son Theon, and only daughter Yara Greyjoy were the last two remaining children left the man had that were still alive. To make it even worse for Balon on a personal level, Theon was being taken as Ned's ward back to Winterfell to keep the Greyjoys from making another attempt, and for Ned see that at least one of the Greyjoys didn't act like the rest in regards to their house motto of "We do not sow!" when the boy was old enough to become his own man.

And now here Ned was again. A fourth time.

"Damn it Ned! I know you're there! Don't knock. Just come in, take off your boots, and meet me in the living area!" exclaimed Naruto to Ned, who was about to knock on the door of the Sage's house.

'I will never understand how he knows I'm here,' thought Ned, as he was stupefied all the other times Naruto knew of his arrival, and figured it was one of the man's abilities yet to be disclosed.

Still, Ned did as he was told by Naruto, and eventually made his way to the living area of the house where Naruto was found to be sitting on the long far side of the table waiting for his guest. Though like before when Ned came to ask for his assistance regarding the Greyjoy Rebellion, the Sage in front of him was not happy, and it showed in his eyes. All three of his eyes no less. Ned still didn't know how Naruto's two blue eyes could change into one red and the other purple with strange designs in each one. Part of him didn't want to know and felt it was best not knowing.

"Sit down Ned and tell me your worries or problems," grumbled Naruto while looking at some kind of game board with pieces already on it.

From what Ned could surmise, the game had been played for awhile by Naruto along with someone else, though who that someone was, the Lord of the North had no clue. Again, he didn't want to know, and decided not to ask despite Naruto looking so focused on the board game himself.

"I need your help Naruto. I am in need your advise. Your very council on something of great importance," said Ned with worry and concern in his voice and eyes.

"The last time you spoke this way, it was to ask for my help to save Jon from the Pox he got somehow when he was a mere boy," remarked Naruto with Ned nodding since he had remembered that fateful day.

It was the day he revealed the truth to his wife about Jon not being his bastard son, but his late sister's son.

(Flashback-Winterfell-Many Years Ago)

Catelyn Tully Stark, sometimes called Cat for short, sat in a chair right beside the bed of Jon Snow. Bastard child of her husband Ned Stark. She had been beside herself when the boy had gotten sick. Her prayer to the Old Gods and even the Seven to have the boy not of her blood, but of her husband's through infidelity to perish from this world had hit her hard with guilt. She had wanted an innocent child to die because he was the progeny of her husband and a woman whose memory Catelyn herself despised for seducing the man she married into breaking his oath to be faithful. But she had no idea her prayers would be answered in such a way, whether by the Old Gods, or the Seven with their own rules in regards to such sin against the oath of marriage. To have an innocent child die simply because of her own spite was not something befitting of a Stark or a Tully, and Catelyn was both in that regard.

So she had prayed again. Prayed to them all again. The Old Gods. The Seven. She was had been praying for the Pox to go away. To cure the boy of the disease and let him live.

No sooner had she made the prayer and the promises attached to it, did Naruto arrive with Ned via Kamui. The man looked ready to throw up, but the sheer willpower, and control helped keep him from releasing the contents of his stomach.

"Ned? What are you doing here? And with him no less?!" questioned Catelyn at seeing her husband appear practically out of thin air with Naruto, who was wearing his mask once more.

Only Ned, Rodrik, and Luwin were worthy of seeing his face at this point in time since they understood his need for privacy.

"He came to help Jon. I asked him to help cure him of the Pox," answered Ned after he had the strength to speak again while Naruto walked around the bed to the other side to take a good look at Jon.

"It seems I don't have to do anything. The Pox is already receding inside of him," said Naruto after putting a now glowing green hand on the boy's forehead to scan the boy's illness to see how it was progressing.

"It is?" asked Ned in shock while Catelyn looked happy about it despite said happiness beginning to wane every few seconds.

"Yes. Recently too. Though the reason behind it is strange," commented Naruto with a frown behind his mask.

"Strange? In what way?" asked Ned with a hint of concern in his voice.

"The disease was not defeated by Jon's own body fighting it. He had help. Something or someone cured Jon of his disease," continued Naruto with his scan of the boy showing the Pox was now on the retreat and Jon would be awake sometime tomorrow.

"Thank the Gods," whispered Ned while Catelyn nodded in agreement.

But Naruto wasn't convinced it was something to be joyous about. Not yet. This wasn't some cure made my a Maester or Grand Maester. No. This was divine intervention. And the only way divine intervention could happen is if someone prayed hard enough and had put themselves in a binding contract.

And the only one in the room when Ned and Naruto arrived was...Catelyn Stark.

"What did you do?" asked Naruto curiously when he turned to look at Cat and saw the woman stiffen at his words.

"Naruto?" questioned Ned when he saw how the Sage look at his wife with those three piercing eyes.

"I don't know what you mean Great Sage," replied Catelyn respectfully, but couldn't keep her eyes on him when she answered.

"Don't lie to me Catelyn Tully Stark. Now is not the time to lie and keep secrets from me when it comes to this matter," replied Naruto firmly with Ned frowning further.

"I would appreciate it you didn't question my wife's honor about this Naruto. You are a Sage of ancient lost forgotten arts, but I will not tolerate your words aimed at my wife," said Ned fiercely toward the man.

"And I would appreciate it if your wife were being honest with me and with you about the boy being cured. What did you promise the Old Gods and the Seven?" Naruto shot back while still keeping his eyes on Catelyn.

"I don't know what you mean," replied Catelyn again while Naruto's three eyes narrowed.

"You prayed for Jon to be cured of the Pox before we arrived. The Gods of either the Old or the Seven answered your call. You put yourself in a binding contract with them. You made a few promises to them. Important promises. Promises that if not kept by you, will have severe and dire consequences for yourself, your husband, for House Stark, and even House Tully. So _what_ did you promise them Catelyn?" questioned Naruto with Catelyn going pale at being discovered and it was seen by Ned when he looked at her.

"Is it true? You promised the Gods something in return for Jon's health returning?" asked Ned with Catelyn reluctantly nodding.

"I did. When you went off to find some means to cure Jon, no doubt seeking _him_ to aid you, I prayed to the Old Gods, and to the Seven for mercy. To save Jon from the Pox," answered Catelyn while Naruto leaned down and began to actually sniff the boy like an animal searching for some kind of scent.

"And they answered? I almost can't believe it! This is great news indeed!" exclaimed Ned happily since it showed Catelyn was warming up to Jon despite how things had started out between the two.

"No its not Ned," replied Naruto for Catelyn despite the good news the Lord of the North just received about Jon.

"What do you mean? Jon is cured by the Gods themselves," countered Ned while Naruto shook his head.

"You forget, Catelyn made a promise to them. Or rather _promises_. Plural. As is more then one promise. You should be asking yourself just _what_ are those specific promises she had made to them? And if it is within your power to see them fulfilled," said Naruto with Ned now looking at Catelyn, who looked away from them both.

"What did you promise them? Catelyn! What did you promise them for Jon's life being saved by the Pox?" asked Ned when Catelyn was hesitant to answer.

"I promised I would push for you to legitimize Jon to become a Stark and that I...I would raise Jon as if he was my own son. My own child," answered Catelyn at last while Ned looked at her in shock before hugging her.

"I had no idea. I'm sorry my love. I didn't mean to burden you so much," whispered Ned while he held her close to him.

Only for Naruto to laugh and shake his head at them.

"You shouldn't embrace her so suddenly Ned. Not after what I just found," replied Naruto while he was done examining a still sleeping Jon.

"Why? Catelyn will keep her promise and I will help her in anyway I can," said Ned, as he still held his wife close, and scowled slightly at the Sage.

"I don't know about that first part, but what I do know is Jon got sick because the boy was given the Pox by the same Gods that cured him. And the only reason they would do that is if someone prayed to them to kill him," replied Naruto while giving Ned a pointed look before they went to Catelyn.

"No. No I won't believe it!" stated Ned with Naruto shaking his head.

"Believe what you will Ned Stark. But I know what I sense and smell on Jon. The same Gods that cured him of the Pox, gave him the Pox, and they only cured him because they were moved by Catelyn's words in the agreement she made to them. She bound herself, you, your children, and basically your two houses into this agreement of promises made. Promises I suspect she would not have kept and would never told you about in the first place," remarked Naruto while Ned looked at Catelyn and could tell from the way his wife could look back into his eyes that the Sage spoke the truth.

"Catelyn...why? Why would you wish...why would you _pray_ for Jon to die? To be given the Pox? He is as innocent child!" questioned Ned while Catelyn began to cry and had a fierce look in her eyes.

"Because I hated what he represented Ned. You rode off to war to fight the Mad King. I accepted it. Given what happened with your family. Men go off to war. Fight each other. Kill each other. When you came back, I was so happy to see you had retuned alive, and still whole despite knowing a piece of you that I couldn't see was lost in the process. But when you also brought back Jon and called him your bastard, I couldn't stand for it. I did not want to stand for it. You made an oath to me when we married Ned Stark. A sacred oath to be faithful to me and to never lay with another woman so long as I was alive. The boy was living breathing proof of you having broken your sacred oath to me. Everyday I watched Jon grow and the constant reminder of your infidelity. So yes, I prayed for Jon to die. To be struck down in some manner and let his continued existence that was your very shame haunt me no longer," confessed Catelyn, as she felt the need to hold back no longer possible, and just air out what her heart screamed to be said.

"But that changed when he got the Pox," surmised Ned with Catelyn nodding.

"I hated Jon. Or rather, I hated the woman who brought him into the world. I hated the fact you laid with a woman who wasn't me and gave birth to this child of your blood, but not my own. I wanted Jon to die, but not by means of the Pox. A riding accident. Falling down the stairs. A lose rock from the tower striking him on the head. A quick death is what I wanted Ned. Not the Pox. Not something that would cause an innocent child, even a bastard such as yours to suffer. When I realized what I had done to put Jon through this suffering, the guilt I felt over it shamed me greatly. I am a Tully by blood. You know our house motto is 'Family, Duty, Honor.' Deep down, I knew what I had done to Jon, and his possible death went against all those things my House stands for. So I prayed. I prayed that the Pox would be removed and I would be given a chance to remove such dishonor from myself and my House. But even though Jon has been cured of the Pox by the Gods, whether by the Old, or by the Seven themselves, part of me does not want to honor my promise to them," answered Catelyn while Ned looked at her in shock and Naruto sighed.

"You have to honor it Catelyn. You _must_! If you don't, both of our houses will suffer for it. _Our children_ will suffer!" exclaimed Ned while Catelyn nodded, but it was clear she was still angry with him.

"It would not be this way had you kept your vows Ned Stark and not sired a bastard with some woman I will never know. For years, I have lived with the fact there was a woman with no face to her name that I can openly hate and the closest person I am capable of hating for your crime is in this bed recovering from the disease my anger and prayers put into him," said Catelyn with Ned looking away in shame since he knew this was partially his fault.

Again, Naruto laughed at them both.

"Damn it Ned, when you fuck up something big, you fuck up something big," remarked Naruto while moving away from Jon and sitting in another chair near the door.

"What do you mean?" asked Ned with Naruto giving him a pointed "you damn well know what I mean" look that told the Lord of the North he knew the truth about Jon.

"What do you think I mean Ned? Honestly, I know you made a promise to your sister, but I think in this case, you can let Catelyn in on the secret," replied Naruto with Ned glaring at him and Catelyn looking at the two in confusion.

"What promise? Ned, what is he talking about? What secret have you been keeping from me about your sister Lyanna?" asked Catelyn while Ned was hesitant to answer.

"It is not something I wish to tell. Its not that I don't want to tell you Cat, but I fear the eyes, and ears of the walls around us in Winterfell will be listening when I do not want them to listen," replied Ned while Catelyn was confused.

"If you are worried about someone overhearing what they shouldn't...," said Naruto lazily before smashing his monk staff on the ground and the room was soon covered in lines upon lines of Fuinjutsu.

"Ned?" asked Catelyn worriedly while seeing the line of Fuinjutsu on the walls and was a bit frightened by it.

"Relax Catelyn. Naruto is just ensuring no one overhears us in this room. Right?" said Ned with Naruto nodding.

"That's correct. No one outside of this room will have the ability to see or hear anything that goes on in here. So go on Ned. Tell her what you couldn't after coming back from the war against the Mad King about Jon," said Naruto with Ned taking in and letting out a long breath before he readied himself to reveal his secret.

"Jon is not my bastard. He's not my son," said Ned while he looked Catelyn in the eyes with his wife looking at him in shock.

"If he's not your son or bastard...then who...who is his Mother? Who is the Father?" asked Catelyn while Ned looked at Naruto, who nodded to him to continue.

"He's Lyanna's child. Jon is not a Snow. He has the blood of a Stark and Targaryen in his veins," replied Ned with Catelyn gasping in shock.

"Lyanna's child? And of Targaryen blood too? But that would mean Rheagar...he violated her!" said Cat in shock with Ned shaking his head while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"No. She was not raped. She wasn't even kidnapped by Rheagar like I first thought. My sister went with him willingly. You remember the tournament from which he won and proclaimed Lyanna the Queen of Beauty in front of everyone there? Even in front of Elia Martell herself? Everyone was shocked by what he had done, but despite that, my sister actually accepted it, and was not appalled by his actions as I thought she would be upon being given the title given it was from a married man. In truth, Lyanna had fallen in love with Rheagar, and went with him in secret to Dorne at the Tower of Joy where they had eloped. The rules of marriage in Dorne are much more... _open_ there and thus allowed the marriage to be legal despite the secrecy," said Ned while Catelyn looked at him shock.

"How do you know all of this?" asked Catelyn with Ned closing his eyes for a second and recalling the memory.

"Because Lyanna told me this...right before her death. After bringing Jon into the world, Lyanna died shortly after from too much blood loss. I promised her I would protect Jon from his future enemies. I swore it on my honor as a Stark and so I hid Jon's true identity from everyone else. Even the name of the woman I supposedly laid with is false. Wylla was the closest name I could think of at the time to keep both Robert or Tywin Lannister from knowing the truth when they saw him for the first time when I told them he was my bastard," replied Ned with Catelyn looking at her husband with a frown at the last part.

"Tywin Lannister I can understand given his betrayal to the Mad King, but...Robert? Why would you wish to protect Jon from Robert? Jon is Lyanna's _son_!" stated Catelyn since he knew how much the man loved Ned's sister.

She was the reason Robert went to war in the first place.

"Because Robert's hatred for House Targaryen in general is sadly far greater then his own love for Lyanna Stark," said Ned before he told her about Robert approving what Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch did to Elia Martell _after_ they killed her children.

"And add in Jon is Rheagar Tagaryen's child from his time with Lyanna in Dorne would make Robert see red and smash their child to pieces with his war hammer," added Naruto since he knew it was true.

"But Jon is _Lyanna's_ _child_!" protested Catelyn while Ned shook his head.

"And _Rheagar_ is Jon's _Father_. Lyanna loved Rheagar. Not Robert. If Robert ever found out the truth, he would have realized his reasons for war were based on a lie. A love that would not be returned by her in the slightest. He would have killed Jon in a heartbeat. I know he would have done it himself without a hint of mercy or regret. So when the time came to pass Jon off as my bastard in the hopes of saving Lyanna's legacy, I provided a story of how I was drunk after Lyanna's death in the Tower of Joy, and had surrendered myself to a night of passion with a woman I did not truly know. Robert didn't even think I would deceive him with my lie and didn't even question it. If anything, he was amused by the idea I would do such a thing, and joked how the one time can be the most damning given my marriage to you. Tywin I know would have questioned Jon's birth more closely if not for the noticeable fact Jon's own Stark features are too strong to say he is anything else but a Stark," explained Ned with Catelyn looking from him to Jon and began to cry.

"I don't believe it. I almost killed Lyanna's child. Oh by the Old Gods and the New, what have I done?!" said Catelyn before she hugged her husband and cried into his chest.

"You prayed he would live Cat. That is enough," replied Ned while holding her close.

"Not quite Ned. She still has a promise to keep. Two of them if I remember correctly," said Naruto while he glanced from the two and over to Jon's sleeping form.

"Aye, you are right Naruto. We need to keep those two promises Catelyn made. One does not make promises to the Old Gods or the Seven and come out of them unscathed," said Ned while the man looked at Catelyn, but she was clearly worried.

"But how? The only way to get Jon legitimized is to ask Robert to make it a royal decree with the backing of the High Septon. If he were to find out about Jon's true heritage being part Targaryen...," said Catelyn while the image of Jon now being killed by Robert's war hammer making her cringe.

"He won't know. I won't tell him about Jon being part Targaryen. He's being legitimized as a _Stark_. If Robert or the High Septon ask, I will tell them Jon became ill with the Pox, and you prayed to the Gods to save his life. How they answered when you promised to help me legitimize him as a Stark. I can have countless witnesses testify to Jon having the Pox and Maester Luwin confirm Jon was near death. Robert knows I would never lie to him about such a thing and the High Septon could easily claim what happened to Jon being cured was the act of the Seven," said Ned since he knew Robert would do this for him if asked and with the evidence of the Gods acting on Jon's behalf would be perfect to make him a Stark.

Like he should have been from the start.

"But what about Cersei? Robert's wife? She's a Lannister? I have heard about that woman and how she acts around others seeking to strengthen her House. That woman will fight Robert tooth and nail to keep Jon a bastard," replied Catelyn with Ned grimace since he had heard the same about the woman being a very possessive woman when it came to the coveting of power.

"She's not wrong Ned. Cersei will see this as an attack on House Lannister's power base in the Western Lands and on the Iron Throne," added Naruto since he knew what Cersei did to poor Maggy the Frog when the wood witch and his last true disciple all those years ago during his travels throughout the world, even prior to when Ned found him, had hidden herself away on Lannister Lands.

Naruto had warned Maggy about trying to use her power he taught to look into the future was dangerous for anyone to openly know about. Naturally, Maggy had decided to ignore him, and do it anyway. Which was a shame since Maggy had such potential and it was rare for him to see such potential during his travels throughout Essos. Sadly, Maggy got into some major trouble with some highly wealthy, and equally powerful people there with the use of her fortune telling. As such, she had to flee Essos, and arrive in Westeros where she believed the woods near Casterly Rock would be safe to live in.

At least until Cersei came along and took the description of her future personally when the answers to the questions Maggy gave her were _NOT_ the ones she wanted. Cersei had repaid Maggy for her fortune telling by having the wood witch killed violently under the premise of living unlawfully on Lannister lands.

"Even Queen Cersei cannot stop the High Septon from acknowledging what happened to Jon was divine intervention and the binding promise my made," replied Ned knowing he would have some trouble in the future with Cersei and make Robert's life difficult in the process when asking to legitimize Jon as a Stark.

But that was the life of a King.

"Well, if I'm no longer needed here, I will take my leave, and entrust the future _Jon_ _Stark_ to your loving care once more," said Naruto before giving a mock salute, removed the lines of Fuinjutsu from the walls, and vanished from their sight via Kamui.

"I will never get use to seeing that," remarked Catelyn with Ned smirking.

"You should try traveling in that manner," joked Ned since the trip from the Sage's house to Winterfell nearly made him vomit.

"I think I will pass," replied Catelyn before she smiled and sat down in the chair next to Jon Snow, who would soon become a true member of the family.

And Catelyn Tully Stark would do what she should have done from the start with young Jon when brought home by Ned. She was going to love him as if he were her own child.

(End Flashback)

"I have seen some disturbing signs as of late. Signs by the Gods themselves of something threatening my House. And I received word by raven from King's Landing informing of John Arryn's death. At the same time, Catelyn got a message from her sister Lysa stating the Lannisters were responsible for his death by poison, and had fled to the Vale with their only son Robin," said Ned with Naruto sighing a long sigh and continued to smoke from his pipe while his eyes were still on the board game.

"I take it that's not all that's got you spooked Ned. Those instances were by the hands of mortals. Not Gods," remarked Naruto with Ned nodding though his face got increasingly worried.

"I was out in the woods hunting with my sons, Jon, and Theon. We noticed a dead female dire wolf near a stream. She had been killed by the stag in a fight with the antlers of the stag in her throat. At the same time, we noticed a litter of dire wolf pups, and realized the female dire wolf had somehow given birth despite her death. Each pup has been claimed by a member of my family, but it speaks ill to me since the dire wolf is the symbol of my house," replied Ned with Naruto nodding since that did seem a bit odd in his mind.

"And you want me to try interpreting the signs correctly to see if all these signs of Gods and men are a combination of something bigger aimed against House Stark," surmised Naruto with Ned nodding.

"I would greatly appreciate it. I know I am asking much from you for doing this for me when you wish to be left alone. Especially after the issue with House Bolton five years ago," said Ned with Naruto giving him a pointed "you should have kept a better eye on them" type of look.

"After the Greyjoy Rebellion, I made it clear to Robert, you, Stannis, and just about every other house on the war path that I wanted to be left alone. Robert didn't care by this point since he found out from his younger brother Stannis that I prevented him from capturing and killing both Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen during his own Rebellion. Back when the two Targaryens were still just children on their ship fleeing Dragonstone for Essos. He couldn't punish me so Stannis was his next best target. And as for House Bolton, the greedy asshole, and his bastard son should have left me alone like everybody else!" stated Naruto angrily, as he had been content being in his home, alone, and in blissful solitude away from the violence of the world.

Only for Roose Bolton and his bastard son Ramsey Snow to pay him a visit to ask for his help in giving them both similar powers to increase the greatness of House Bolton. Roose had made it no secret to him that he was not happy being under the thumb of House Stark and wanted to become the new Warden of the North. He had tried to appeal to Naruto to see his point of view on how the North was getting soft and weak under the rule of House Stark. Roose wanted his House to rise up and become the rulers of the North and control it with an iron fist that was not afraid to flay those who defied him instead of sending them to the Wall.

Naruto had told Roose no in regards to taking down House Stark so House Bolton could rise simply on the reason the man speaking to him was an idiot. A greedy idiot, who had long since enjoyed hurting people, and wanted to make his practices legal after Ned Stark made the very thing House Bolton was known for _illegal_. Naruto explained to Roose that his power was not transferrable to others. Even if it was possible, Naruto had no intention of transferring any such power over to such a sadistic asshole like Roose, much less his evil bastard spawn Ramsey.

And yes, Naruto had told Roose and Ramsey those very same words to their faces.

They didn't take his words well.

This was proven roughly a week later when Roose and Ramsey came back with the most elite men from their House, who shared in the same sadistic tendencies. All of which surrounded flaying, torture, raping someone regardless of their gender, and all around killing anyone simply because they all believed it was their right as members of House Bolton. In fact, Roose's banner men were people who were sadistic, cruel, and were not afraid to betray a fellow Northerner or anyone else if given the chance or command by Roose himself.

Sadistic bastards both figuratively and in some cases literally.

Each man had brought their own set of weapons and skills to take Naruto down so they could find out how to get the power of the Sage out of him so they could have it. With this power, House Bolton would rise up, and become the dominant power in the North, and maybe even all of the Seven Kingdoms.

Roose and Ramsey of course failed to realize that Naruto was not one to face threats from his pawns and simply cower in fear of them. He had seen worse odds in terms of numbers aimed against him. He had faced worse odds aimed against him. Worse opponents too in the form of the White Walkers ages ago long past when Bran the Builder asked him for his help in keeping everything beyond the giant wall of ice at bay from reaching the rest of the Seven Kingdoms.

If only the people knew it wasn't magic keeping the ice on the wall from melting, but the nature chakra itself infused into it.

In any case, Naruto saw the small army of 200 men, plus Roose and Ramsey among them sporting weapons, and bloodlust filled looks aimed at his person. Roose believed he had the edge despite Naruto's legendary skills in killing well over 10 times as many men as Roose brought with him. Taunting Naruto while calling the Sage an idiot for not giving him and his bastard what they wanted. Saying how when they claimed his secrets, all of House Bolton would claim his power, and the North would fall under his "gentle hands" with the way it was spoken making the men around him chuckle.

It stopped when Naruto let out a chuckle of amusement.

(Flashback-Five Years Ago)

"You find something amusing about my words oh great Sage?"mocked Roose Bolton at the sight of Naruto surrounded on all sides by his men.

"No. I just find it terribly amusing and sad how after so many years of being alive to see one age after the next, I find the human race is **still** filled with greedy, power hungry, cock sucking morons. Greedy, power hungry, cock sucking moron like you, your son, and all these men who follow you so blindly. Its people like you that makes me wish the White Walkers would come back and kill every single fucking human and bring about their endless winter. Maybe then I get some proper sleep at night and not have to worry about whether or not humans are worth saving anymore,"Naruto mocked back and saw Bolton men looking infuriated by his words.

Ramsey especially took major offense to that despite being so young and didn't like it when anyone talked back to him. Even his Father when being taught by the man, but the boy wanted said Father's approval despite being a bastard, and thus listened to him every chance he could. Still, when you are a boy who gets off on the suffering of others and have done so in the past, its to be expected. How Ned let this one particular family do what it wanted for years was beyond Naruto's understanding.

"Kill him! Bring me his third eye. I want to eat it right in front of him. I bet if I do eat it, I will gain some form of his power!" commanded Ramsey angrily while point his sword at Naruto.

With a mighty roar and a charge, members of House Bolton tried to attack Naruto with their greater numbers, and supposed skill with their weapons. Not that it mattered, Naruto just had to wait until they were close enough to mutter two simple words with the left eye going from normal blue to purple to show his Rinnegan was now activated.

"Shinra Tensei!" exclaimed Naruto before hitting the men with a massive blast sending bodies, blood, and body parts flying everywhere.

It was a gory end to Roose Bolton's men. Their blood, guts, and limbs covering the snow to taint the pure color of white. It would be covered up in an hour due to the snow coming down this year being extra heavy in this part of the North.

As for Roose and Ramsey, they were shocked to see such a minor use of his power killed their banner men in such a violent manner. Deciding to play his one trump card, Ramsey was able to grab a bound girl hidden by the man horses due to being tied horizontally so she wouldn't be seen by him.

"Give us your power! Give us your power or this bitch dies!" commanded Ramsey while he held the girl close and a blade to her throat.

"No. I can't give my power away. Besides, even if I could do that, you would just use it to torture everyone in your line of sight for kicks," replied Naruto calmly though his tone was just as cold as the winter here in the North.

"Of course I would torture people for fun! Those who have power make the rules. I want your power so I can do whatever I want! That is what people with power do and I want that power! I will have your power or this girl's wonderful blood all over my body as payment for your disobedience!" exclaimed Ramsey like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Ramsey is definitely your son despite being a bastard child Roose. He takes after you in many ways. All the more reason for me to kill you two now and then sack the Dreadfort to ensure House Bolton can never rise again with any of its men,"commented Naruto dryly before cracking his neck.

"You won't kill us. My son will kill the girl and being a Sage means all innocent life to you is precious. Meaning if you try to kill us, she dies too, and her death will be on your hands just as much as it will be Ramsey's when he slits her throat," remarked Roose in a confident and smug tone

"Are you so sure? What if I know she is a part of your plan to make me surrender? What if I know for a fact she is not really a hostage, but a willing participant in this plot, and has gone with Ramsey in the past on one his many 'hunts' with the various smallfolk he finds to amuse himself with on a weekly basis? Do you really think I care whether this cunt for a sadist who helps you is killed by boy she is so fond of despite knowing she can never be with him when they are older?" questioned Naruto with Roose's smile and his confidence fading a bit.

"I will kill her! I will kill her to get to your power. If she dies, the blood will be on your hands!" exclaimed Ramsey with an insane look in the young boy's eyes.

"Actually it won't. And since the girl has helped in your little sadistic hunts in the past, I don't care whether the girl lives or dies by your hands, or by mine. Either way, it does not really matter since none of you are going to make out of this region of the North _alive_!" replied Naruto before he moved in a flash and was behind a shocked Roose Bolton.

Before ramming his fist though his back, out the man's chest, and threw the body away like it was trash. Considering what the man had done during his time alive, it seemed to be quite appropriate to throw him away in such a manner.

Ramsey of course was now livid. His Father was dead. Any chance of proving his worth to being a legitimized Bolton was now lost to him. Even after taking steps to forcing his Father to consider it in the future by secretly poisoning his half brother in order to have the man die. Without the natural born heir, Roose would have to legitimize Ramsey in the future to provide House Bolton with an heir at all. In a few years time, Roose would have had no choice, but the make Ramsey a Bolton.

But now his death changed that.

In his rage, Ramsey slit the girl's throat, much to her horror, and shock that the boy she loved would kill her in such a way. Of course, it didn't really matter since Naruto was going to kill her, and Ramsey together. All this did was quicken her death a few seconds before Ramsey's own, which happened when Naruto flashed in front of the bastard, and rammed his fist through the brat's face with the force of a sledgehammer.

The boy's brains were turned into mush and Ramsey himself was dead before hitting the ground.

Letting out a tired sigh, Naruto easily made some Shadow Clones to clean up this mess, and proceeded to head for the Dreadfort like he was going through a stroll in the park. It would take some time on foot to reach the Dreadfort, but Naruto felt that was okay since he didn't want to bloody his hands too soon, and wanted to enjoy the wondrous beauty of nature that was around him.

Before putting a giant hole where the Dreadfort had been and filling it with lots and lots of dead bodies. Literally.

(End Flashback)

"Well Ned, the good news is the act of Jon Arryn is not the will, or the wish of any Gods watching over Westeros. Whether they be Old Gods, the Seven, or any other religion throughout the Seven Kingdoms. That was done by multiple figures currently lurking in the shadows to move pieces into play for their own machination and plays for power," replied Naruto at last while staring at the board game.

"And the bad news?" asked Ned knowing well enough that the good news came with bad.

"There are signs from what you told me of some kind of deity working against you. Not the Old Gods and not the Seven so its not them. Especially since I know you and Catelyn kept your promises regarding Jon after that little talk we all had despite the ripple it sent through Robert's Court," replied Naruto with a frown and moved a piece forward on the game board.

"But what deity would go against us?" asked Ned since he didn't think any of the Gods worshipped throughout the different realms and Seven Kingdoms as a whole would seek them harm.

"It's not an actual deity per se. It's more of an actual demon from Hell who is trying to ascend into becoming a deity by removing all others in the process. He has worshipers in Essos too blinded by their devotion to him and is considered the 'Lord of Light' they have there. He gets stronger in times of war, strife, pain, and of course burning people alive at the stake with fire of all things so long as its in his name. Of course, this only makes him stronger _IF_ all those things are done in his name. The more people are killed/sacrificed by means of fire in his name, the stronger he eventually becomes, and wishes to use you as a pawn or stepping stone to one day challenge the other Gods via conflict. No doubt he has one or will have one of his priests or priestess already in Westeros if not soon enough to begin the 'conversion' process," answered Naruto while still smoking his pipe calmly.

"So a demonic false deity is trying to stir trouble for my House in the hopes it will cause problems and make him stronger to combat the other Gods," surmised Ned with Naruto nodding.

"Yes, but all the same Ned, you need to keep your wits sharp, and eyes open in the near future," replied Naruto with Ned nodding again, but looked hesitant to say something.

"Naruto, my wife believes Robert will come up here in the North to Winterfell to name me Hand of the King. If that is indeed true and the Lannisters are behind Jon Arryn's death, a sinister plot is being made in the shadows. A place for all my skills as a warrior of the North, I cannot see in the slightest. I know I have no right to ask you this, but...will you come with me to King's Landing?" asked Ned with Naruto groaned at his request.

"Ned, you know I'm not loved by Robert. Or the Lannisters. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if the High Septon urged the King to order my execution simply because of my powers, and how they are frowned upon by the Seven. Which contrary to what the Septon may tell you, is one hundred percent false! The Seven don't hate magic. They just hate it when people use magic for dark purposes!" stated Naruto before letting out a sigh.

"I need you at King's Landing with me if I become the Hand of the King there. I am not so naive as I once was to believe those surrounding Robert are honorable and will help him protect his Kingdom from falling into ruin. What you left as proof of House Bolton's treachery after destroying the Dreadfort was a hard lesson for someone my age and with my beliefs to learn," said Ned since the issue with House Bolton's destruction and the reason behind it by the Sage's own hands showed Ned that not everyone in the North was trustworthy.

"Say Robert does make you Hand of the King, who will run Winterfell, and the North?" asked Naruto casually with Ned so focused on him that the Warden of the North failed to see a piece on the board move discreetly under his very nose.

"My son Robb can rule over the North in my stead. He is my heir after all. And Jon will be able to help him should something happen further North at the Wall as a member of the Night's Watch," answered Ned since Jon had talked about taking the Black to be with his uncle Benjen.

"Jon going to the Wall is fine, but as a member of the Night's Watch? I would strongly advise against that," replied Naruto with Ned frowning.

"Why?" asked Ned curiously since he thought Jon going willingly was a good thing.

"Don't get me wrong, Jon is a good lad, and you trained him well to be a good fighter when using a sword. But the fact remains the Night's Watch is not what it once was in days of old. Its filled with murders, rapists, thieves, dishonorable scum, who go there to avoid being put to the sword. Those on the Wall who are honorable and can keep them in line are either too old or too few in number. Everyone in the Seven Kingdoms knows Jon became a legitimized bastard at this point and those of the vile or poor people sent to the Wall will look at him with great distain. They'll still see him as a bastard, who got lucky in having a loving Father for a High Lord despite everything else, and was given a cushy lifestyle. The only type of bastard that is hated even more then a bastard of a high ranking noble or King, is a bastard legitimized by his Father, and claims what many would say is one he is not meant to have in life. Those on the Wall will not welcome Jon with open arms Ned," said Naruto with Ned frowning at this words.

"I had not thought of that. But Jon wishes to go to the Wall and he is old enough to make his own decisions in life. I won't try to take away his right to forge his own destiny," said Ned with Naruto nodding since he agreed.

"I understand. What I'm suggesting is Jon visit the Wall under the pretense of inspecting it for weaknesses and visiting his uncle. Don't have him take the oath needed to become a member of the Night's Watch. Not yet anyway. If what I have seen so far is anything to go by, him as one of its members will not do you, or House Stark well in the future. For now, just have him go as your representative to the Wall to see how many men are there, and inspect the various defenses before reporting them back here to Robb," said Naruto with Ned giving him a reluctant nod.

"Jon won't like that. Not at first anyway," remarked Ned with Naruto shaking his head.

"I know. Just tell him to hold off on making the commitment until after going up there first to make a report on the status of the Wall itself. That you want him to get a feel for the Wall before swearing his life to it," replied Naruto with Ned thinking it over before nodding.

"I will talk to him when I get back. If anything, this will allow Jon to think about all of his choices before making any decisions," said Ned while Naruto smirked at the man.

"That's the idea. As for me going with you to King's Landing...are you really sure you want me there? Robert has no love for me and neither does his wife. It may cause quite a bit of friction, even before we leave Winterfell for King's Landing," questioned Naruto again with Ned nodding.

"I know Robert well enough that he will listen to me regarding this one way or another despite his dislike for you on a personal level. Besides, you helped in the securing of his kingship to the Iron Throne more then he is willing to admit," replied Ned with Naruto being silent for a moment.

'If he only knew I helped Elia Martell and her children escape from King's Landing alive to Dorne. I told the Dornish Prince to keep up the facade they were dead and his side of the Seven Kingdoms was stewing angrily over it. Prince Doran has no problem with that since he is the cooler and calm head of the ruling family in Dorne. Prince Oberyn is the more aggressive of the two and nearly went to war with just the Lannisters on that alone had I not told him to his actions would only endanger his sister and her children. Robert hates all things Targaryen and would have no problem hiring assassins from every corner of the Seven Kingdoms to kill anyone with Targaryen blood or was married to one. So long as Robert believes them dead, Dorne along with the royal family there are safe from harm, and there is still the issue of the Mad King's own children. I should probably pay the two a visit or see if either of them inherited their Father's madness. Damn inbreeding does more harm then most people even realize,' thought Naruto while sighing again and looking at the game board before moving another piece.

"Naruto?" asked Ned while seeing the Sage was deep in thought.

"Fuck it. I will help you out in King's Landing Ned. But seriously, I'm not going to hold your hand while there every damn time you hit a snag. From what I know, a lot of snakes have been making their nests in King's Landing, and the Stag no longer has the strength to keep them in line. No that Robert ever did in the first place. Don't be surprised if these snakes plan to strike you at some point where their venom having long lasting effects if bitten," warned Naruto with Ned nodding, but smiled all the same.

"Thank you my friend. I know I am asking you for much given how you prefer solitude given your past. But the Seven Kingdoms and the Realm of Men need you now more then ever. I can only do so much for Robert as Hand of the King and I am just one man from the North. I cannot see, hear, or understand the language of shadows, and deception. I am a soldier, who fights, and kills his enemy on the battlefield where I can stare them in the eyes," said Ned with Naruto nodding to him and watching the Warden of the North leave his home after shaking his hand in respect.

"While I loathe to come back into the world once again, I feel even _I_ have no choice in the matter if what my visions showed me recently. To beware the lioness and her cubs, who are not true stags. To not trust the man with little fingers. To ensure the wolf's den is protected from the slumbering kraken should the beast of the ocean realize how empty the den of the wolf truly is when one of its own returns with such news. Then the issue of the White Walkers and their hatred for all things alive. Damn Zetsu clones. I thought I had killed you off over a thousands of years ago. But it seems you not only survived, but changed your bodies genetic makeup, actually found a way to reproduce, and evolved into these abominations the North calls White Walkers. At least they no longer have that damn Kaguya's Will driving them to do this. Though now their own is just as bad if not worse," said Naruto to himself while more pieces on the board were now moving and he let out another sigh.

The pieces among this game of thrones were moving once more.

(A/N: YAY! Another good chapter. A longer one too so don't say I didn't give you guys something good. Hope you like it. Until next time...PEACE!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-To King's Landing Part 1

The King's arrival to Winterfell was imminent. Already his escort of Kingsguard and the red golden colors indicating Lannister soldiers mixed within it were visible from the high towers of the castle. The large carriage in the group held the royal family was seen from the towers of the castle and signaled for the members of House Stark to hurry and present themselves before the King's arrival into the castle gates. Quickly, Ned was able to get his wife, children, Jon, and even his ward Theon Greyjoy presentable for when Robert arrived. Not easy when Ned's youngest of his two daughters, Arya Stark was running around trying to be more soldier then lady. Ned's oldest daughter Sansa Stark was ready around the same time as her Mother was in being prepared to greet their very important guests, as it was what "proper women" did when around knights, Lords, Princes, and of course Kings. Brandon Stark who was Ned's second eldest child was almost as bad as Arya in running around and worried Catelyn over his constant desire to climb up stone towers to the highest windows they possessed.

Naruto found it amusing.

"Your encouragement of his climbing is not helping," commented Catelyn with Brandon running off to get ready after he came down to tell his Mother up close that Robert and his royal escort were now seeable from the tower he just finished climbing.

"He's a young boy Cat. Don't hold it against him. Bran the Builder was the same way when he asked me to help him make the Wall," said Naruto with his mask on and saw how some of Ned's children looked at him when he arrived in Winterfell.

"You knew Bran the Builder?" asked Catelyn in shock.

"Aye, I did. When he was just a boy. Brandon loved to climb up things almost as much as he wanted to make them. Buildings, towers, castles, and anything else that was climbable he wanted to climb. Including the Wall the Night's Watch sits upon. His Mother always worried about him when growing up. She didn't think his behavior was befitting someone of his station, but her mood changed a bit when he began building things. Of course, her mood changed again when he started to climb them to see if they were in fact climbable, but that's beside the point. In any case, I see a lot of your son in him. The best thing for Brandon now would be to have him read from the library about some of the things Bran the Builder made and challenge him to see if he can improve on their designs. Give him a proper outlet for his energy that is healthy and productive for him," answered Naruto before walking to the stable to see how the gentle giant of a man Hodor was doing with the dire wolves he was ordered to clean up.

"Father, is that masked fellow really the Sage you told us about when we were younger, and fighting in King Robert's Rebellion?" asked Sansa while glancing where the long haired masked man walked.

"Aye, he is indeed the Sage I told you about. The one who helped Robert and myself during the Rebellions," answered Ned while making sure his children and Jon were all presentable.

"He doesn't look so tough," remarked Arya gruffly with a scowl with her eyes watching Naruto too, but she was more fascinated by the man's supposed ability to crush all of his enemies with a single hand gesture or swing of the many swords in his possession.

"You haven't seen him fight Arya and I pray you never do. Many lives fell at his feet with a single swing of a sword of choice on hand he possesses," replied Ned since he had seen Naruto fight both with swords, magic, and hand to hand combat.

None of which he would wish on his worst enemy. Not even the Mad King.

"Do you think we could best him in a fight Father? All three of us together?" asked Robb curiously with Jon looking at his "Father" too.

"Sadly, I do not believe it is possible Robb. Not even on our best day and him at his worst could we best someone like the Sage in combat," said Ned with Rodrik standing beside the family and nodding in agreement.

"Aye, I have seen the man fight all by himself alone against entire armies. He wiped out his foes by the hundreds if not the thousands. Whole lines of banner men ran at the mere sight of the Sage. He soon became more feared by the enemy then even the Mad King," commented Rodrik since he had seen what Ned did when the Sage fought against the Targaryens.

"Do you think he would honor us with a spar? I would still love to fight against someone of his strength," asked Jon since he heard from his "parents" how the Sage had helped get him legitimize as a Stark.

Of course he had been told the truth behind his parentage just a few years ago when he was mature enough to understand things. Even still, Jon considered both Ned, and even Catelyn Stark his parents. They raised him. Loved him. Sure Catelyn took awhile in her warming up to him, but that was before she learned the truth, and on some level he even understood her initial dislike of him.

"Maybe. If you ask politely. Treat him with respect and he will return it," offered Ned since Naruto was like that with people.

It didn't matter if you were the smallfolk or not. King or not. Lord or not. Bastard or not. You treat the man with respect, he will return it, and then some so long as you continue to stay respectful.

"The King is approaching," whispered Catelyn before anymore could be spoken further about Naruto from her family.

Sure enough, King Robert Baratheon had arrived first on horseback with his escort right behind him. It took him some effort to get off of his horse because his rounded size made it difficult to get off the poor animal. Arya had to hold back her laughter that had wanted to come out at seeing the King and Catelyn sent her a glare to be respectful, though the woman herself did have to fight back her own smirk for a brief second.

"Your Grace," said Ned while bowing in front of Robert, who was appraising the man with a frown.

"You've gotten fat," remarked Robert while Ned looked up at the King from his position with a "are you serious?" look on his face after glancing at Robert's girth.

Before the two erupted in laughter and hugged in brotherly friendship.

"Its good to see you Robert," said Ned while Robert nodded.

"Its good to see you too Ned. Damn its been a long time," remarked Robert in an almost after thought kind of way.

"I've been taking care of Winterfell for you. The North is yours after all," replied Ned, as he motioned for Robert to see his family.

"So this is the young brood of Starks you have sired since being here in Winterfell. Quite a strong bunch the lot of them," said Robert while appraising each one from Robb to Jon to Sansa all the way to young Rickon Stark.

"Yes. Each one worthy of their House name and then some. I made sure of that," replied Ned with pride in his voice while seeing Robert looking impressed while shocked to see they had actual dire wolves being raised within the castle walls.

"Actual dire wolves. I didn't think they lived this far South. I know your House Sigil is the dire wolf Ned, but this is taking it to another level," joked Robert with a chuckle and glanced at each dire wolf now being attended to by their assigned owners.

"It was also a surprise to us too when we found them all as pups that day it seems was not that long ago. I took it as a sign from the Gods to bring them into our House to be raised by my children. One for each," replied Ned while leaving out how the female dire wolf that birthed them died in a fight with a stag.

"They do grow up big. They well trained?" asked Robert with Ned nodding.

"As trained as dire wolves can be trained. We treat them with respect and make sure they hunt in the woods so they don't let their natural instincts to hunt for food turn on us like my wife fears," answered Ned with Robert laughing at that last part.

"I bet Cat gets scared half the time seeing them sneak up on her or walking down the hall when she least expects it," remarked Robert with a smile before frowning when he sees one person coming toward them.

"King Robert, its been some time," commented Naruto while many of the Kingsguard and Lannister men quickly went for their weapons.

Much to the surprise of Cersei, Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella when they got out of the carriage to see Robert had been talking to his old friend.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" asked Robert coldly since while keeping his voice down so his children didn't hear him.

"We have much to talk about your Grace. Things that must be spoken in private," replied Ned seriously while Robert looked from Naruto to Ned and back again to Naruto before nodding.

"Fine! Let's go to the crypt and pay my respects. We can talk after about these important things of yours afterwards. I have to talk to you anyway about important matters of my own," said Robert with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Robert my love, surely the dead can wait. We only just arrived and everyone is tired," said Cersei while glancing from Robert to Naruto with a hint of curiosity in her eyes.

"Now Ned! You too Naruto!" commanded Robert with Ned glancing at the Queen with an apologetic look on his face before sending a look to Catelyn to go help entertain their royal guests as best she could.

"Dog! Who was that masked man just now? The one that has upset my Father so much?" asked Joffrey with the giant of a man with half his face burned named "Dog" glancing down at the Prince and Heir to the Iron Throne.

"If what my memory about his appearance is true young Prince, he is the one called the 'Demon Sage', and the one who helped your Father take the Iron Throne. He also helped your Father keep it when putting down the Greyjoys in the Greyjoy Rebellion. The bards still sing the tale of how the man walked on water and cut through the sea with his sword that many say made the Drowning God bleed," answered "Dog" while finding he had his own hand gripping his sword on instinct at the mere sight of the Sage.

"Oh come now Hound, such stories about him are for the bards to tell in song at bars, and the women to speak about the infamous 'Demon Sage' to their children in order to make them behave," said Jamie Lannister while not believing for one second the stories about the masked man despite the fact the stories came from his own Father.

And his Father was never one to lie. But even Jamie felt such stories from the aging lion were far fetched in some places.

"Where's the Imp?" asked Arya curiously and suddenly since she had wanted to see the lowest and equally the shortest member on the House Lannister pole.

"Arya! Behave yourself. That is no way for a lady to act!" Catelyn said in a reprimanding tone while glancing at Cersei with a "I'm sorry" look on her face.

"It's quite all right Lady Stark. My _brother_ has that effect on people no matter their status in life. My brother Jamie will find him and hopefully be presentable to your family when the time comes," said Cersei while sending Jamie a "find your brother or else!" look that the man knew all too well.

While the two families mingled together, with Tommen and Myrcella actually enjoying their time with the Stark children, and even their dire wolves...another conversation was brewing below Winterfell.

(House Stark Crypt)

"Tell me about Jon Arryn? How did he die?" asked Ned while Robert walked over to Lyanna's statue.

Damnedest thing Ned. One moment, he was fine, and then the next a fever burned right through him. Whatever it was that did him in. I loved that man," said Robert mournfully while thinking back to the many years Jon had raised him and Ned under his care.

"We all did. He was a second Father to us both," replied Ned with Robert nodding in full agreement.

"I need you in King's Landing Ned. Not here in the North freezing your ass off where you can do little to no good. With Jon Arryn gone, I'm going to be up to my ass in problems. Granted, I already am up to my ass in problems, but Jon usually handled them all for me while I did other things. I would name you Hand of the King," remarked Robert after paying his respects to Lyanna in the crypt and refused to say what the "other things" were in her presence.

"As Hand of the King, I will do what I can your Grace. Though I don't think I'm worthy of the title and rank you honor me with," said Ned before kneeling and Robert scoffed at him.

"Get on your damn feet Ned. I'm not trying to honor you. I'm trying to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink, and whore my way to an early grave," said Robert with a small smile before it became a frown and glanced at Naruto, who had kept silent during this whole event.

'Considering the state of himself, its a distinct possibility of that happening sooner rather then later,' thought Naruto before glancing at Ned and gave a brief nod.

"You helped me win the Iron Throne, now help me keep the damn thing. We were meant to rule together. Complications just prevented it back then we were young and still strong men. Damn it Ned, if your sister had lived we would have been bound in blood. Still, its not too late for that. I have a boy, you have a daughter around his age. We can still join our houses together before we're too old and die to see it happen," offered Robert with Ned thinking it over, but a quick glance from Naruto shaking his head with a "think about it later" look before shooting a glance over at the King.

"It is a great honor to be sure and I will talk to my wife about it first and with a great deal of thought before making a final decision in the near future Robert. However, one of the things I wanted to discus was you, is in fact my appointment as Hand of the King. You see my wife actually assumed you would make me the Hand after Jon Arryn's death. As such I will need some leeway from you regarding one of the things I need to do in order to fulfill my duties," said Ned while Robert now focused back on him.

"What leeway? You're the fucking Hand of the King! Short of putting my foot down on an issue, you can do just about any fucking thing you want!" exclaimed Robert before narrowing his eyes suspiciously and glanced again over at Naruto.

"The leeway I'm speaking of is to allow me to enlist Naruto to aid me during my time in King's Landing as the Hand," said Ned while Robert looked livid at his request.

"No! Never! No fucking way will I allow this... _dragon lover_ to enter King's Landing ever again. Not after he allowed the Mad King's own Seven damned children to escape my brother's fleet!" exclaimed Robert angrily while glaring at Naruto.

'And Elia Martell and her children. But you don't need to know that,' thought Naruto with a small hint of amusement and wondered if the man would literally explode with rage at hearing such a thing.

A most, he'd probably have a heart attack, but Naruto could save his life...provided the man didn't try to have him killed, or imprisoned soon after.

"They were children Robert. Innocent children!" stated Ned angrily since he had this one conversation beforehand.

"They were and are Targaryens! The only good Targaryens are dead ones!" stated Robert angrily as he huffed and puffed, but stopped to look at Lyanna before calming down.

"I need Naruto with me in King's Landing. You know I do. You want me to be the Hand of the King and I will accept, but only if you allow him to aid me in my duties and my own personal quest to find out who killed Jon Arryn," said Ned with Robert frowning at him.

"Killed Jon Arryn? The man died of natural causes," said Robert in confusion.

"Jon's wife says differently. She sent a letter to Cat shortly following your own and says he was killed by the Lannisters. Possibly over a damaging secret they want kept hidden," said Ned before showing Robert the message.

"The ranting and ravings of a deeply crazed and paranoid woman. Her son is now what, six years old? And she _still_ has him sucking on her tits for milk. Besides, even if what she said was true, which is a big _IF_ , why would they kill Jon? Its too risky even for them and the Lannisters gain nothing from his death and we all know the Lannisters would only do something like this to gain something else back in return without being connected to it," countered Robert since he knew how Tywin and House Lannister worked in terms of their actions.

"You don't think they would do this because normally they do such a thing for monetary or political advantages over their rivals. But what if this wasn't to gain an advantage, but to prevent something else _entirely_ from happening?" questioned Naruto at last while he saw Robert scowling at him.

"And what would they be preventing with Jon's Arryn's death after all these years? If anything, after I legitimized Ned's former bastard. I thought Cersei would hire a small army of assassins to kill your boy Ned. She bitched at me day and night for that," said Robert since he had gotten quite an earful from Cersei on the issue.

"That I do not know Robert. But deep down you know Jon's death was suspicious. I may not have been King's Landing when it happened, but my instincts tell me it was foul play, and whether the Lannisters are involved or not, we owe it to Jon to find out. He raised us both when were just children. I want to honor and protect his memory Robert. I want to find whoever killed him, if he was killed, and bring the murder or murders to justice," said Ned while Robert sighed and looked over at Lyanna's statue again.

"Aye, you are right. Jon was a good man. The best surrogate Father an old drunken fool like me could ever have had in life. When I became King, I instantly knew he was the perfect man for the job as Hand. I would have appointed you, but the North required a Stark stay there, and your brother had taken the Black so he couldn't rule over the North in your place. A Stark must always be in Winterfell and the North to rule over it. That's the old saying, right? Now that two of your sons are full grown, it seems the Gods have seen fit to give me a younger, and stronger Hand capable of helping me run the Kingdom. All the while, the North has a young able Stark to replace you," said Robert with Ned nodding, but saw the King wasn't happy with the Sage being apart of their group when returning to King's Landing.

"I know you don't like Naruto for his past actions Robert, but for Lyanna's soul, for Jon's soul, and our friendship...I ask you let the grudge against him go," said Ned with Robert waving his hand in a gesture saying he would let it go _reluctantly_.

"Do what you have to do Ned. I will do what I do best when I don't like how things turn out. You best have your servants bring out the finest wine in your cellar. I think I'm going to actually drink myself to death this time," replied Robert while walking out of the crypt without another word on the matter.

"Well...that went as expected," remarked Naruto with his arms crossed in front of him with his monk staff in hand.

"Aye, though I suggest keeping clear of Robert tonight when the feast begins. Even more when the wine starts being poured. Things will be said by him that he won't take back," said Ned in a warning to Naruto, who shrugged.

"Robert's words don't and won't bother me Ned. I have heard them all before since I was a child. Its nothing new to me," said Naruto before patting the man on the shoulder and walked out of the crypt.

(Winterfell-Dining Hall)

The festivities were soon underway and the feast was brought out for all to eat and enjoy with plenty of wine to go around. Robert was already halfway drunk and his arm around the waist of a girl he intended to no doubt bed later on. Much to his wife's ire at seeing him already in the mood to break his oath to be faithful to her yet again for what felt like the one hundredth time this month alone. Off to the side, she saw Jamie was standing guard, as was his duty, and noticed their little brother Tyrion, who she hated with a deep dark passion was nowhere to be found.

'No doubt the little monster went to a brothel after acquiring some wine in his skin for the long walk over to one,' thought Cersei angrily since she would have loved to have him be a target for her drunk husband to speak about in a humiliating way in front of the Starks.

Inwardly, Cersei hated Winterfell. She hated the North. Always cold. Always windy to further make the cold bite her skin harder then usual. Barbarians the whole lot of them with the need for animal fur to stay warm and living off the land for what food they can get in the process. Why would anyone want to live here and enjoy it? Catelyn Stark was truly an odd ball for living here in Winterfell. She didn't understand how a woman from Riverrun would want to leave a moderately warm place for this cold abysmal land here in the North. Of course, it might have been due to Cersei living a life of luxury at Casterly Rock in the West, and being the daughter of Tywin Lannister that prevented her from seeing the truth. Still, the woman's pride as a Lannister, and wanting to be waited on everyday as Queen was no doubt another thing blinding her from the truth.

Glancing over at her children, she saw Joffrey talking with Sansa Stark, and trying to woo the girl with his boyish charms. On one hand, the Cersei was happy for her eldest child taking an interest in a girl as pretty as Sansa. It showed he didn't have any weird tastes like Robert's youngest brother Renly, who was rumored to have _other tastes_ , and all centered around men of the Reach. But at the same time, the wood witch Maggy the Frog appeared in her mind with those words about the new more beautiful Queen taking over, and casting Cersei down from her position of power. Added to the fact her children would all die before her one by one did not help in matters either since she didn't know _how_ they would die. Stabbing? Poisoning? Whatever the source, Cersei was not about to have her children die before her, or this new Queen take the Iron Throne along with the power that came with it.

She wouldn't allow that.

Outside the Great Dining Hall of Winterfell, one Jon Stark was practicing with his sword, and found himself improving greatly everyday. He sparred with his "brother" Robb and the two were nearly evenly matched. Both men knew the truth behind Jon's parentage, as Ned felt Robb should know as well as Jon so the two could have the other's back when in trouble. Robb instantly understood why Jon's heritage had been kept a secret since he had heard the stories behind his aunt's "kidnapping" and death at the Tower of Joy had sent Robert into a rage. Add what happened to Elia Martell and her children simply for being with the Targaryens by blood and marriage with King Robert approving of the actions leading up to their deaths all the more reason to protect Jon from harm.

At least until Robert's hatred for the Targaryens died with him.

"Impressive Jon. Very impressive," remarked Naruto while walking over to the young man with wolf and dragon's blood in his veins.

"Thank you uh...Great Sage," replied Jon since he didn't know how else to address the masked man in front of him and felt it best to use his title in terms of giving out proper respect.

"Just call me Naruto. A Sage I may be, but _great_ I am most certainly not," replied Naruto with amusement in his voice and Jon let out a chuckle.

"Not to be direct, but is it true how you vanquished so many of your enemies? With your magic and different swords?" asked Jon with Naruto cocking his head slightly to the right for a second.

"I see the bards still sing my name and deeds in the Rebellions after all this time. You would think they had other tales to tell in brothels and bars. But to answer your question, yes I did kill several thousand people with one swing of my sword," replied Naruto with Jon looking at him in awe.

"How is such a thing possible?" asked Jon almost immediately.

"Training dear boy. Lots and lots of intense bone breaking training with a long life span beyond what any mortal man in existence has today to match," answered Naruto with a hint of sadness in them since he had seen all his loved ones die out and missed them each one dearly.

"Could you...could you teach me? Nothing magical mind you, but maybe some of the skills that made you such a great swordsman?" asked Jon while hoping the man would say yes and he could get Robb in on this later before the man went off with Ned to King's Landing.

"I don't see why not. So long as you are not going to ask me to give you any of my power or something like that. Roose Bolton already tried that years ago along with his bastard son Ramsey. And we all know what happened to their House," said Naruto before putting his staff down and went to the sword rack.

"I wouldn't dream of it," said Jon with a smile since he doubted his body could handle such power or he was worthy of being given it in the first place.

"Good. Let's begin," said Naruto while the two now circled the other and slowly drawing in a crowd.

Jon moved first after awhile. He deduced rather quickly enough that Naruto wasn't going to make the first move so making the first move was the only thing Jon could do at this point. The strike was instantly blocked and pushed back by Naruto with incredible ease and strength in his right hand holding currently holding the training sword against the real one Jon possessed. Motioning for Jon to try again, the young wolf did so, and the two had begun their little dance with the weapon of choice they possessed. The crowd around the two of them had gotten bigger, some people even placing bets, and cheering both duelist on.

'The Sage is good. Very good. I'm starting to sweat and he's not even breathing hard or looking tired from fighting. I could increase my skill from this one spar alone then if I sparred with Robb in twenty. I need to remind myself to have Robb fight him and see where we both stand in terms of skill level,' thought Jon before he began to fight Naruto again and yet the Sage still held his ground with a seemingly unbreakable defense.

"You're trying to hard now. Your moves are getting more desperate. More sloppy. Calm your mind Jon. Focus!" commanded Naruto while seeing Jon was beginning to tire from this fight with him.

Nodding at Naruto's words, the young legitimized Stark attacked him once again, but his movements were more fluid, and precise this time. One person gasped when they thought Jon had nearly knick the mask Naruto wore, but it was blocked by the Sage at the last moment, and the man himself nodded in respect at having someone so close do that.

Of course Naruto was holding back a great deal of his strength and skill, but it was most impressive for one so young to do that without chakra helping to give him an edge.

"Enough! The match is a draw, though respectfully I think the Sage is winner. Anyone with a sharp mind and eye can tell he was holding back," said Rodrik while seeing Jon wipe the sweat off his brow while Naruto just shrugged and didn't bother denying it.

"While true, Jon's got the skills to become a great swordsman. I bet the same could be said for Robb if I had a chance to test his own skills against me," said Naruto since he had heard the two were nearly equal when it came to their skills using a sword.

"I must say that was impressive Great Sage. Indeed, the bards songs, and stories of your skills do not do you justice. They should be flogged mercilessly for their inept failure to capture the description of your strength," said a voice near waist level and the three of them saw one Tyrion Lannister looking up at them with a smile on his face.

"Thank you for the compliment Tyrion Lannister, son of Tywin Lannister. Though I do wish you would keep the comment about the bards being flogged to yourself. I don't want anyone to get any ideas of punishing them simply because their stories are not up to the standards of others," said Naruto with Tyrion nodding with his smile increasing since he wasn't being "imp" or "dwarf" for his short size.

"Indeed. A humble man with such power is practically unheard of, but I will respect your wishes all the same. If only because you don't refer to me an the 'imp' and address me as myself. And as for _you_ , you must be Ned Stark's former bastard," said Tyrion with Jon frowning a bit, but nodded all the same.

"I was a former bastard. I haven't been one for some time now thanks to my Father. Why do you want to know?" said Jon with Tyrion nodding and giving the young man a once over.

"No real reason. I can see why he made you legitimate. Your features are clearly that of a Stark in every sense of the word. Not many Lannisters have been known to sire bastards and if they do, the women, and the child in question don't receive the loving treatment you have with your own. Even if the bastards we Lannisters have produced have shown some promise of great potential. My advice to you is to milk this for all its worth like a baby sucking on his Mother's big tits before she weans him off it," said Tyrion since he knew the only reason he wasn't labeled one was due to his Father being Tywin Lannister and the man knew the sad painful truth.

That the creature for a baby, who killed Tywin's wife when bringing this deformed man into the world years ago, now currently standing in front of these two was his son. Tywin knew without question his wife had been faithful to him and never strayed to lay with another man. It was that reason and that reason _alone_ that he accepted Tyrion as his son despite the fact he was a dwarf with his deformed body causing the woman to die from blood loss.

Cersei had made it clear almost immediately that she had wanted Tyrion dead from the moment news came to her of their Mother's death and her recently born little brother was the cause of it. Jamie had easily stopped such a thing at every turn since he didn't blame his little brother for it. Women died from such things all the time whether they gave birth to deformed babies or not. Birthing complications didn't distinguish between themselves from Queens, Ladies, or smallfolk women.

They simply happened one way or another.

"I will keep those words close to my heart Lord Lannister," said Jon respectfully though he was a little put off by the crude words mingled in with them.

"Jon, go inside and get something to eat and drink before the King devours it all. I wish to talk to Tyrion for a moment," said Naruto with Jon nodding before heading inside to eat with the rest of the family.

"I'm surprised someone such as yourself wishes to have any kind of conversation with me. Normally, people tend to avoid my presence like they do a plague. Unless of course its in a brothel with a whore and my coin purse is swollen with gold dragons when I do," commented Tyrion, as he heard Naruto chuckle, and found the Sage to be an interesting fellow to be sure.

"Well, I am no whore for one thing. Second, I'm not here for the gold dragons you may or may not still have from your visits to the brothels near here. Third, my reason for talking to you revolves around your family," replied Naruto with him retrieving his staff and seeing Tyrion's smile leave him a bit.

"And what does a Sage with your reputation like yourself wish to know about my family? Wishing to offer your services to my House for a fee? While my family is considered the wealthiest in all of Westeros, I doubt even we could afford your services," said Tyrion while Naruto just shrugged before sitting down on a nearby bench.

"No. Nothing like that I assure you. I wish to ask about your Father and your siblings. I wish to know more about them and you are the only honest Lannister by far despite your reputation for drinking and whoring," answered Naruto with Tyrion raising an eyebrow at him since he wasn't expecting that.

"I'm pretty sure you have met my Father before now during both Robert's Rebellion and the Greyjoy Rebellion. So the real questions you wish to ask me surround my siblings and what they are like outside of their daily lives of the people," deduced Tyrion since he was still quite sober right now and his mind was sharp enough to know enough about the man to know a feint for a question when asked.

"Smart man. Though I do have one question or two about your Father, the real questions are about your siblings," said Naruto while impressed with Tyrion's mind being so sharp.

"I'll be happy to answer any and all questions about them. No matter how embarrassing or humiliating it might be for them in the future," replied Tyrion in a cheeky tone.

(Winterfell-The Next Day)

Naruto watched as Ned and Robert went off to hunt with a combination of Kingsguard, Stark, and Lannister men beside them. Watching intently as the two men talked while they set out to hunt dear, boar, or whatever else they found. Tyrion had provided him further insight into Cersei, Jamie, and above all else Tywin Lannister in terms of just how far they would go to get their way. Tyrion, despite being a Lannister Heir, the only one left legally capable of being Tywin's Heir to Casterly Rock at this point, held no such ambition, or rather one that didn't involved backstabbing or killing people to achieve his goals. Tyrion did have the ambition, but it was more for acknowledgement, and being considered more then just the "Lannister Imp". To be known beyond the stain of being the preverbal "Black Sheep" of the family, though it was amusing to think of Lannisters as sheep in the first place since the House Sigil told him otherwise.

Glancing to his right, Naruto saw Bran was climbing the old tower once again. No doubt wanting to see his Father and the King riding off before they were consumed by the forest where all the game was located. Indeed, Bran Stark was every bit like his ancestor Bran the Builder, and knew the boy would do wonderful things in the future.

Sensing himself being watched, Naruto turned to his left to see Arya staring at him with a scowl on her face. She did a lot of that lately. No doubt because her Mother kept having her learn to do all the things a "proper lady" would do and that wasn't Arya. She liked the idea of using swords over playing with dolls. She liked the idea of playing the mud over learning how to sew.

Arya was a tomboy in every sense of the world.

"Are you really a Sage? And can use magic? And wield weapons capable of killing well over a thousand men?" asked Arya in rapid succession.

"In order? Yes. Yes. And Yes. Why? Wish to become a student of mine?" asked Naruto curiously with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Would you teach me how to use magic?" asked Arya since she would enjoy using it to play all sorts of pranks on her siblings.

Mainly Sansa.

"No," replied Naruto with Arya frowning heavier now.

"What about how to wield a sword?" asked Arya since she wanted to use them like her brothers, but her Mother put a stop to that.

"I could, but I won't," replied Naruto with Arya scowling heavier.

"Why not?! Is it because I'm a girl? Because you are like everyone else and believe only boys and men can wield swords?" asked Arya with a sense of anger and impatience at being told no by everyone because what she wanted to do was considered unbefitting someone of her gender.

"No. Of course not. I'm not going to teach you because you are not ready to learn from me yet. You need to learn how to crawl before you can walk and you need to walk before learning how to run. Its the same way with swordsmanship in general. You need to have a competent teacher to learn the basics before I even consider teaching you how to use a sword," replied Naruto with Arya's scowl lessening slightly.

"But no one will teach me how to use a sword. My Mother won't allow it and the others here won't out of fear of my Father punishing them," replied Arya though her Father did give her more leeway since she reminded him a lot of Lyanna when growing up and not being as "girly" as other women folk had been.

"That's not exactly accurate. Its more like the instructor you need isn't here at Winterfell to teach you," answered Naruto with Arya's scowl returning.

"Where would I find one?" asked Arya with Naruto thinking it over in his head for a brief second.

"My guess would be in King's Landing. It is a central hub for everything and anything one could want for the right price. As your Father is now the new Hand of the King, he can get you just about anything King's Landing possesses...within reason. You would have to talk to him first, but I'm sure he would be able to acquire a proper instructor," said Naruto with Arya thinking it over in her mind before nodding.

"Do you have any students still alive?" asked Arya curiously.

"Oh I have taught a few over the years. Most of them are dead now. But they taught quite a few students of their own. Some became Braavosi swordsmen who use what is called the Water Dance and meant to use precision over brute strength. Something I find to be the best way to fight your enemy since anyone can pick up a sword and fling it around to hurt someone. I also taught Ser Barristan Selmy in his younger years," answered Naruto to Arya's shock.

"Ser Barristan Selmy? Also known as Barristan the Bold? Of the Kingsguard?" asked Arya in shock with Naruto nodding.

"The very same. How do you think a man his age is still considered the best swordsman in all of the Seven Kingdoms? He was a boy when I first taught him. Born from a minor house, he had wanted to do something grand with his life. To serve some higher cause and wield a sword to protect the Realm of Men with all of his being. I respected him for his beliefs and having them at such a young age. So I trained him. In fact, he became my very last student. Even now I'm proud of him. Not once has Ser Barristan swayed from his convictions and kept his oath to serve the King sitting on the throne despite the last one not being of sound mind," replied Naruto with Arya looking shocked that one of the Kingsguard had been taught by the Sage himself.

"I heard from my Father that Roose Bolton wanted to have Ser Barristan executed, but was pardoned, and became the Lord Commander," said Arya since she had her Father tell her stories of the knights and warriors who fought during Robert's Rebellion and Greyjoy Rebellion.

"That is true. Your Father and Robert respected Ser Barristan so they felt a man of his station showing such loyalty was to be rewarded. Not punished," replied Naruto with Arya looking more impressed by this.

"If you had been in King's Landing and faced Ser Barristan...would you have fought and killed him?" asked Arya curiously and Naruto had a far away look in his eyes.

"I was in King's Landing my dear. And I fought quite a few Kingsguard. But I made sure never to encounter my old student during the fighting. Not because I feared his strength and skill with a sword, but rather the outcome should we have clashed. If I did face him, then yes, I would have fought Ser Barristan. Killed him? I couldn't answer that until I had the sword poised to make such a strike," answered Naruto before he looked to his right and saw Bran falling from the tower and quickly used Kamui to appear below where he was falling to catch the boy.

Unfortunately, the poor boy had hit his head somewhere along the tower, and had lost any form of consciousness. Beside him, the dire wolf growled at him, but a quick look from Naruto silenced the animal into submission. Arya, having seen him act to catch Bran quickly ran to get her Mother, and tell her what happened. Moving swiftly, Naruto heads to the boy's bedroom, after asking a servant its location, to place him there, and was soon met by a worried Stark family with Bran's Mother a the forefront.

"Bran! Bran! Wake up my son. My child. Please wake up!" pleaded Catelyn while she was held back by Robb and Jon while Naruto gave him a once over.

"Its a good thing I caught him. The fall would have most likely broken his back and he would have been crippled for life," whispered Naruto while using his skills to heal the boy's head injury.

"Will my son be okay when he wakes up?" asked Catelyn while Naruto nodded.

"A bit sore with a headache. But that's to be expected, even when I finish healing him of his head injury. Curious though," remarked Naruto with a frown and his eyes narrowed.

"What?" asked Robb since he saw the Sage's eyes narrow.

"This head injury wasn't caused by the rock of the tower from one falling and hitting it on the way down. The force behind the blow is too strong. Someone grabbed his head and slammed it into the rock before throwing him off the tower. Most likely from the top of the tower where the window is located. Meaning someone pushed him," surmised Naruto with the Starks in the room looked shocked.

"Someone tried to kill my son? Why? Who would do such a thing?" asked Catelyn while a sense of dread filled her in the belief it was one of the Lannisters or their men.

"Robb. Get Ser Rodrik and a few capable men. Go to the top of the tower where Bran was climbing and look for clues. Take your dire wolves if you must. They might be able to find the scent of the person or persons responsible for this action," commanded Ned with Robb nodding and motioned for Jon to follow since they had the two best trained dire wolves of their entire family.

"Do you think Bran will remember who pushed him when he awakens?" asked Catelyn with Naruto looking unsure.

"Maybe. Even with my healing his head injury, the boy might have memory loss. A few minutes, hours, maybe the entire day at most will be lost to him. Images and faces of the moment before the fall could be hazy. If words were spoken, he may not recall them, or who spoke them. I can only heal the injury. I cannot heal the memory. Whatever he does try to recall will seem more like a dream then a memory," replied Naruto before putting his hand away and smiled behind his mask at seeing the boy was now sleeping now rather then being in a coma.

"When will he awaken?" asked Catelyn while hoping it would be soon.

"In a day or two. I healed the injury, but his mind will wait until it feels its ready, and considers the injury healed enough that its safe for Bran to open his eyes," answered Naruto calmly while seeing Bran's still unnamed dire wolf sit on the bed and watching everyone in the room carefully.

"I want two guards posted at the door. Bran's dire wolf can stay as a last line of defense in case someone tries to harm him.

"I'm staying here with Bran. If anyone tries to harm my son, they will have to go through me as well," said Catelyn while sitting in a chair beside Bran and held her son's hand.

Maester Luwin wanted to protest, but Naruto put his hand on the man's shoulder, and shook his head no to anything he planned to say.

"Let her stay Luwin. Besides, a headstrong Tully woman is someone you can win against in any argument. Especially one protecting her son from possible threats. You would have a better chance getting the White Walkers to bend the knee to us," said Naruto with Luwin letting out a small laugh at that since it was true.

With a nod to the woman, Naruto left the family talk, and prepare additional defenses for their home against whoever violated the sanctity of Winterfell. Hours soon past and Ned returned with Robert from a good hunt, only to be hit hard by the news of Bran falling from the tower. Catelyn didn't dare risk telling Ned the truth with Robert and his escort around. As for Naruto, he made his way into the courtyard where some horses were out near the stable, but were resting comfortably. Near them was Sandor Clegane and Crown Prince Joffrey Baratheon being talked to by Tyrion over something.

"My Mother has been looking for you. We ride for King's Landing today," said Joffrey in his usual whining sound for a voice.

"Before you go, you will call on Lord and Lady Stark and offer your sympathies," said Tyrion since he knew all about proper etiquette from his Father, who drilled it into all three of his children's skulls, and oddly enough only his youngest truly embracing it.

Ironic considering the only one who listened was also the one most despised by Tywin himself.

Cersei felt she could do just about whatever she wanted in life simply because she was a Lannister, the daughter of Tywin Lannister to be exact, and then later as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Jamie felt no one would do anything to him simply because he was good with a sword, had a certain wit about him, and a charm that made women spread their legs for him if he wanted it.

And despite his oaths taken when being a Kingsguard...he had done just that.

"What good will my _sympathies_ do them?" asked Joffrey to his uncle in confusion.

"None, but it is to be expected. Your absence has already been noted," remarked Tyrion, as he was sure it wasn't, but Joffrey didn't know that, and even if he did, the boy's Father would know before smacking his son over the head with a metal gauntlet covered fist.

"That boy who fell means nothing to me. Besides, I can't stand the wailing of women," said Joffrey with a grin while glancing up at the Hound like the man should be impressed with his decision.

Only to be slapped in the face by Tyrion, who was not amused by his nephew's idiocy.

"One more word like that and I will hit you!" stated Tyrion with a frown and saw out of the corner of his eye that even the Hound was impressed by the dwarf's sudden boldness in hitting the Prince right in the face.

"I'm telling Mother!" whined Joffrey in a way that every spoiled child whines when they don't get their way and hide behind the parent who spoils them rotten.

"Go ahead. Tell her boy. Tell her how you show no sympathy or respect for the Lord of Winterfell, who was just recently made Hand of the King, over the near death of their second young son. A boy, who if left this world for the next would have been unable to use his wonderful mind to make, and build new innovative things that would one day benefit the world as a whole. I also like to see you complain to her while in the presence of your Father," remarked Naruto while walking up to the group and interrupting what would surely been the second hit aimed at Joffrey's face by Tyrion.

Though Naruto felt a second strike was deserved.

"I won't forget this!" whined Joffrey before he took off running with his face red with embarrassment at being humiliated like this by his own uncle, the Sage, and in front of the Hound no less.

"The Prince will remember that little Lord," mumbled the Hound to Tyrion since he knew the boy had a long memory of those who unknowingly or knowingly crossed him.

"He's lucky I didn't hit him as well. I would have hit the brat with enough force to make him lose a few teeth, if not break his nose in the process," remarked Naruto while looking back at where Joffrey had gone and frowned in thought.

"It was a good lesson for him. If he forgets, be a good dog and remind him," said Tyrion in a mocking fashion toward Sandor before walking off.

"While it was suppose to be a good lesson for the spoiled brat, I doubt Joffrey is the kind of student who listens to his teachers unless they share the same interest," said Naruto to the Hound, who nodded slowly, and glancing around for any Lannister men who may have seen the altercation.

"Aye, the boy needs a good beating. His Father once gave him one such a beating when younger for killing a pregnant cat. It was actually the one that belong to the little Prince Tommen during his infant years so the boy doesn't remember it much," said Sandor, as he wished his own Father had defended him from Gregor when his older brother burned his face over a toy.

Sadly, nothing happened. It seemed even their own Father feared Gregor too much to do anything to the future Mountain that Rides when they were just children.

"That boy is messed up in the head. There is something in his mind that's broke inside. A budding madness to be sure. Better keep an eye on him Sandor. If I'm truly right about him, then killing pregnant cats, and the lack of respect to High Lords is just the scratch beneath the service that is Prince Joffrey Baratheon," said Naruto before walking off with Sandor Clegane looking at him in surprise at being called his actual name and not "Dog" or "Hound" like so many others did.

He didn't even realize his head moved to nod at the request until the Sage was gone.

(Winterfell-Great Dining Hall)

Breakfast was served on time for everyone who entered. If there was one thing about the North that even Cersei could respect were servants who were on time with food. And while she loathe to admit it, even to herself, some of the food was actually better then what was in King's Landing, and what the servants at Casterly Rock had ever made for her when growing up as a child.

It was just one more thing she hated about the North. About the Starks. About the Tullys. Everything that wasn't Lannister, herself, Jamie, or her three beautiful children by blood (Tyrion being the exception and didn't count in her eyes). Joffrey being everything she had come to nurture in him about what it meant to be a Lannister. Not Baratheon. Let Robert have his whores, his small army of bastard children, and the memory of _Lyanna Stark_. She had Jamie. She had Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella. She didn't need anyone else. Nor did she want anyone else.

"Ah! Sister dear. Its so good to see you this morning. Hello brother. My dear niece and nephew," said Tyrion after walking into the hall and snagging some bacon from young Tommen's plate.

"Little brother. You're cheerful this morning considering where you slept last night," said Jamie with Tyrion shrugged.

"I have slept in worse places," commented Tyrion with a shrug and truth be told, he had slept in worse following a night of intense drinking.

"Is Bran going to die? I heard he fell and hurt himself," said Myrcella since she liked Bran and had talked with him while they pet his dire wolf and trying to think up names for it.

"Oh no, he'll be fine," said Tyrion in a confident tone and missed the brief look of worry on Cersei's face that mirrored Jamie's for that same moment.

"What do you mean?" asked Cersei while still sounding tired so Tyrion would assume she didn't understand his answer.

"Well luckily, it just so happened from what one of the servants told me before I walked in here, the Sage was walking about, and talking to Arya Stark when it happened. He saw Bran fall and caught him before the poor boy hit the ground. Not only is the Bran alive, but he is not paralyzed from the waist down thank the Gods. The poor boy would have been crippled if the fall didn't kill him," answered Tyrion calmly with his siblings more worried then ever.

"And the boy's memory? Did the Sage say anything about what the boy may or may not remember?" asked Jamie with Tyrion shrugged.

"From what the servants told me, the poor boy will have some kind of memory loss. A minute here. An hour there. Maybe the whole day at worst. But he will have full function of his mental faculties thanks to the Sage using his power to reduce the swelling in Bran's head in time," said Tyrion while eating some more food and drinking wine.

"And when is the boy expected to awaken?" asked Cersei while trying to keep her voice neutral in terms of tone.

"Later today or tomorrow. Still, the Starks for some reason feel foul play was involved, and have posted guards at his door with the boy's Mother at his bedside. I pity the fool who thinks they can challenge a protective Mother and a Tully of all things," said Tyrion with the last part being a joke and laughed.

All the while completely forgetting to mention the fact Bran had his dire wolf in the room for added security before talking about going to the Wall to see the grand structure made by Bran the Builder. Cersei of course didn't want his foul mouth to infect her children by having them repeating his words to others and make them seem uncivilized. To that end, she took them out of the grand hall with Jamie eating some more before joining her.

(Later that Day)

"I can't believe you pushed the boy out the window. And not only did he live following the fall, but that damn Sage healed his head wound you gave him. Now he might wake up and tell everyone what he saw!" exclaimed Cersei worriedly while pacing back and forth.

She was so close! So close to getting her son on the throne. A few more months of having to put up with her drunken pig of a husband and when the time was right, she would have her trusted agent make his move to put the man out of her misery. If Robert ever found out she was not only fucking her own brother, her _twin_ brother no less, he would have her killed. Worse, if he found out all _three_ of her children did not have one drop of Baratheon blood in them, they would either be killed, or sent up to the Wall where death would be merciful by comparison.

"Relax. He's a 10 year old boy. Whatever he tells them will make no sense in their eyes and they will see it as a weird perverted dream of a growing boy. Besides, I already took care of things to ensure the Stark child doesn't say anything. Soon our agent will make his move and silence the boy before he can awaken," said Jamie calmly while Cersei looked concerned by this news.

"What do you mean? What did you do?" questioned Cersei with Jamie shrugging.

"I just had one of our men from House Lannister take care of things after we leave this cold and disgusting place. I normally have one on call in the event someone might have seen us when we fuck," answered Jamie without a hint of remorse in his voice or eyes.

"And this man can be trusted? How do you know he doesn't know our secret too?" asked Cersei worriedly.

"The only thing the man knows is he's being paid to silence anyone who sees me fucking a woman. He also knows I pay himself well enough _not_ to know _WHO_ the woman is that I'm fucking," said Jamie with Cersei still not being convinced.

"Kill the man after you pay him. Make it seem like it was some kind of deal gone wrong. The few who know of our indiscretions the better," said Cersei while glad she had been able to get to her room and sprayed herself with some new perfume after her time with Jamie in that tower.

It successfully sent those damn dire wolves off her scent and trail when they picked up what went on in that damn tower. She had to spray some perfume lightly on Jamie's own armor carefully in certain places to make everyone believe he was outside of her room when Bran fell. But in a way to make everyone believe he was only guarding her body.

Not fucking it.

"Fine with me. I was going to do it anyway. He was asking for a bit more money and was no doubt getting suspicious of who the lucky woman was. If the Stark guards don't kill him trying to get to the boy, I will do it myself," replied Jamie with his usually charming smile.

Neither saw a single black inky looking mouse hearing their entire discussion before it had heard enough and rushed off.

(Winterfell-Elsewhere)

Naruto knew something was off after he recovered Bran from his fall at the old tower the boy loved to climb. The injury the boy suffered was someone grabbing him from behind his head and slamming it hard against the stone surface before giving the stunned child a push. An inspection of the tower by Robb, Jon, their dire wolves, and a few Stark men specializing in tracking had investigated the area. Aside from a single stand of blonde hair, there was no real evidence saying Bran had been pushed. When news had reached Robert after returning from the hunt, the man exploded with rage at the idea of his dear friend's son nearly being killed. Naruto had assured both Robert and a worried Ned there were some leads, but nothing definite. He only asked for both men to show patience and know Bran was recovering with his memory of the event possibly returning so he could identify his attacker.

But Naruto had no intention of waiting to see if the boy remembered what happened and the dire wolves had lost the trail when a new scent had invaded their noses. Someone had gone to great lengths to hide who they were and what they did before Bran got there to see it too. Judging from what the dire wolves smelled along with the Northern trackers themselves, two people were up there going at it sexually, and for quite awhile before the two individuals saw Bran and were discovered. So with foul play clearly being shown, a hunt was on for the attackers, and find out why they tried to silence Bran.

So Naruto decided to focus on finding out who was where within the walls of Winterfell at the time of the incident. He had suspicions on a few people. But his interrogation of them, which they would never remember in the slightest, revealed they were innocent, and thus the investigation started to narrow down the suspects. Joffrey himself was such a suspect, but the brat was actually innocent for once, as the Hound had been with him every step of the way, and not even the giant of a man was going to let the Prince do such an act on his watch.

So with the spoiled Prince and his siblings cleared of any and all wrong doing here, the Sage of ancient forgotten arts in the ways of chakra searched for other possible criminals capable of the crime. If children did not hurt Bran and given what clearly happened when the boy had made it to the top of the tower, the culprits were clearly adults. Meaning he was looking for two adults who smelled off from all others in Winterfell. So Naruto had followed the dire wolves from the shadows and inspected the hair found within the tower, which helped narrow down the list of suspects by far to those with blonde hair.

It was actually one of the reasons he suspected Joffrey until his alibi checked out and the hair itself being too long for it to belong to the spoiled shit. And it was feminine in nature so the hair belonged to a woman given the perfume scent behind it. Which meant it was a blonde haired woman, who had clearly done something with someone she wasn't suppose to be doing.

And since Myrcella was too young to be doing any such thing with anyone, it left only one blonde haired woman within Winterfell at the moment.

Cersei Lannister.

So with that in mind, Naruto traced Cersei's movements for the day, and found it strange her scent had a strong presence of newly applied perfume. Cersei may have understood the principle of throwing people and hounds off your scent by masking it with other types of chemicals like perfume. Given how she had to hide it from dire wolves just showed the Lannister woman was sharp and quick to act in throwing suspicion off of her. But Naruto had invaded Inuzuka hounds and Inuzuka Clan members in general since he could walk thanks to his pranks back during the days of old as a child. He was attune with nature and could see, hear, and smell things where others could not.

As such, Cersei's attempt to hide things from him were amateurish at best. In fact, such a description was generous on his end, and only considered as such given how Cersei had sprayed some of it on Jamie to make her story seem true on where she was at the time of Bran's near death experience. But Naruto knew otherwise. He knew a liar when he saw one and Cersei was the definition of a liar just as Gregor Clegane was the definition of a cruel heartless goat fucker who should have been killed before he learned how to walk.

So with one suspect in mind and the other being Jamie as the one person she could turn to for covering up her actions in the tower, Naruto sent a little ink mouse to scurry about, and follow Cersei around before everyone departed for King's Landing. If the news of Bran being alive and would awake frightened either sibling, they would react accordingly in some fashion, and the ink mouse he sent would record everything spoken before it ran back to give its report.

Speaking of his little creation...

"There you are my little inky spy. I wish Sai was around so I could thank him for leaving behind his understanding of using Ink Jutsus. Now get on this parchment and show me what you heard and put it into words," commanded Naruto with a scroll being unrolled that was blank for the ink mouse to dive into with a nice "splat!" before everything Jamie and Cersei said was written out word for word.

Frowning, Naruto was somewhat surprised Cersei was having sexual relations with her twin brother Jamie. He had lived long enough to see the Targaryens embracing such a practice, as well as clans back during the days growing up, and learning about the ways of the world. But to this extent? Not even the Targaryens went this far with inbreeding and incest relations in the belief of keeping the bloodline "pure". Sure they did it with brother and sister like these two had done, but they never did it with _twins_ with identical DNA, and only the gender between them being different.

Not only that, but there was the issue of Cersei's three children. Were they even Robert's by blood and therefore the rightful Heirs to the throne? Joffrey was clearly not Robert's child, though Naruto suspected Robert couldn't see this because he was blinded by love for the late Lyanna Stark, his drinking, whoring, and not exactly in that order.

Tommen and Myrcella were a coin toss. Tommen didn't really have anything that one could call "Baratheon features", but he wasn't a psychotic mess like Joffrey clearly was, and had a gentle disposition to him. He might make a nice gentle King if Joffrey were to suddenly die and Robert named Tommen his Heir, but it would just leave the boy a big fat target for all the snakes in King's Landing. His Mother certainly wasn't going to help him be a great King and would only raise more problems to combat if it meant she could be by his side to control Tommen from the shadows.

As for Myrcella, she clearly inherited her Mother's childhood form, and would become a beautiful women just like her Mother. Naruto only hoped if Myrcella didn't inherit her Mother's cruelty or hatred for all things not Lannister by blood. He liked to think Cersei's last two children had been saved from the sheer madness of the mind that Joffrey and the Targaryens themselves in the past had gained from the persistent tradition of inbreeding and incest.

Though one cannot overlook the nurturing of madness by someone being factored into the nature of inheriting the madness genetically. In any case, Naruto would have to watch everything Lannister from here on out, and make sure they didn't do anything to endanger the Seven Kingdoms in their current fragile state. Just because Robert was the King of all Seven Kingdoms didn't mean he was a good King and keeping things stable. There was a lingering unrest within the difference Houses thought it all and many of them were still secretly Targaryen supporters waiting for the fat and bloated Stag to die from his many life shortening vices.

As for Dorne, Prince Doran had kept Elia Martell and her children from being discovered for years since King's Landing had been sacked, but Naruto was sure a certain Spider for an eunuch living within King's Landing knew differently, and was keeping that tidbit of information in his back pocket to use at a later time for an emergency should his position become compromised. Not that the Spider would ever reveal it to anyone, even if the man really wanted to since Naruto was also a secret acquaintance of his for many years, and wouldn't allow it. Not without permission anyway. Both had done much in the shadows to keep the realm stable as a whole. Of course Varys had disillusions regarding how the current King ran the Seven Kingdoms and knew Joffrey being on the throne would be far worse to the point being the second coming of the Mad King. Naruto had agreed with him and felt the Targaryens were still the rightful rulers to the Iron Throne _provided_ of course they weren't crazy, and didn't want to burn every single thing in sight.

So far, it didn't look good for the remaining members of House Targaryen. Viserys was showing signs of the madness even now from what Naruto knew of the boy. Thinking himself already as the King of the Seven Kingdoms, who was simply untouchable on that principle alone, and was going to every person stupid enough to back him financially to fund his campaign to raise an army to take back his family legacy. Elia Martell's children were living happily in Dorne and was keeping her children out of the game of thrones in its entirety. All she wanted to do was live happily in Dorne with her children away from the horrifying seat of tyranny the Iron Throne was known for in the past.

Not that Naruto blamed her. The Iron Throne really was a horrifying seat of tyranny and should have been destroyed by Robert to signify a new era without such means to rule being necessary.

But that was neither here nor there. What Naruto needed to do was focus on certain lions licking their chops at the sight of the dying stag and getting ready to pounce. Personally, Naruto didn't care for Robert due to his whoring, and drinking ways after the death of Lyanna Stark. The man was coping in all the wrong ways and in doing so made his wife spiteful to the point where she was clearly going to do something soon once Joffrey was old enough in her eyes to become King.

A King she could manipulate, control, and one who will help ensure the power, if not the very lifestyle as a Queen never leaving her as time went by.

Shaking his head at the thought, Naruto decided he would have to go to King's Landing, and help Ned fix what was clearly broken there. Ned was a good man. A rarity these days given how people found it easier to be dishonorable and cruel over honorable and caring. As he headed outside, Naruto focused on seeing Jon inspecting a sword the blacksmith had made, and saw Jamie approach him with his usual arrogant smirk and walk.

"A sword for the wall?" asked Jamie curiously at the sight of the weapon.

"Already have one," replied Jon while keeping the identity of who this sword went to a very close guarded secret.

"Good man. Have you swung it yet?" asked Jamie while glancing at the sword on Jon's waist.

"Of course I have," replied Jon since he had been trained by his Father at a young age to wield a sword and shown much promise.

"I trust you find training with a real sword is much different then fighting with an actual one," commented Jamie while Jon put the sword away.

"The Night's Watch has defended the North at the Wall for 800 years," replied Jon with Jamie raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! Planning on taking the Black and saying your vows?" asked Jamie since he was sure Cersei would find that soothing with one less wolf in the den to threaten the lion.

"No. Not yet. My Father wants me to go to the Wall and inspect it first before I make a decision. While he's serving as Hand, I will be helping out at the Wall to see what needs to be improved, and if necessary take the Black to strengthen their numbers further. I will report my findings to my brother Robb and if necessary send a raven to my Father to get further men sent up to the Wall when he arrives at King's Landing," said Jon with Jamie frowning a bit since he was sure the former bastard would take the Black at this point.

"Give my regards to the Night's Watch, and if you do fail...its only for life. No pressure," said Jamie before walking away.

"Don't listen to him Jon. You won't fail in your duty. Whether as a member of the Night's Watch or as a member of House Stark. Trust your instincts and remember to do what is right, even if other people don't like it, and only if you believe in it," replied Naruto while Jon nodded in agreement.

"I will. How did your sparring session with Robb go? He wouldn't tell me?" asked Jon curiously since the two had sparred earlier that morning before the issue with Bran had occurred.

"Let us just say Robb now knows what it feels like to fight someone truly stronger then himself. It was a very humbling experience on his end. The last thing someone like you or Robb need right now is your egos getting so filled with hot air that they equal the size of Jamie Lannister," replied Naruto with Jon letting out a chuckle.

"Thanks. Still, I wish the Kingslayer would be sent to the Wall. The only reason he isn't is because his family wouldn't allow it," remarked Jon with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yeah, but even if the man killed his King despite the oath he took, it was probably for the best that he did," said Naruto with Jon looking at him in surprise.

"Why would you say that?" asked Jon with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"While I despise Jamie for the many things he's done in life, killing the Mad King is not one of them. What the Mad King wanted done before his fall would have left only ash in his wake, and all the people of King's Landing being part of it. Through Jamie's act of oath breaking, he saved countless lives within King's Landing. You may dislike Jamie for what he did, but when you understand the reason behind it...I think deep down people would not call him Kingslayer with such disrespect," answered Naruto with Jon looking down for a second.

"So you respect him?" asked Jon with Naruto shaking his head no.

"Fuck no! I hate everything about the arrogant prick. The act he did to save the people in King's Landing from the Mad King is the only thing I do respect. Nothing else," replied Naruto before looking at the sword Jon had taken from the blacksmith.

"You like it? Its perfect for stabbing someone, provided the enemy on the receiving end is wearing little to no armor," remarked Jon while showing it to Naruto.

"Not bad. Though it is a bit small for a man to wield. But something tells me this isn't for a man or even a young boy. The handle here is designed for thin _female_ fingers to hold onto it," surmised Naruto while appraising the sword in his hand.

"Aye, but don't tell my Mother who its for. Her wrath alone makes me want to take the Black to avoid such a confrontation," whispered Jon with Naruto smirking behind his mask.

"Angry Tully women are truly a force of nature unto themselves. When do you intend to give the sword here to its new owner?" questioned Naruto with Jon smirking.

"Right before we leave. Said owner will have to hide it until she gets to King's Landing and Father can provide her with a proper teacher. I still think you would be considered the best teacher for her in that regard. Many high born Lords would start a war simply for the honor," answered Jon while Naruto shook his head no.

"Which is why my last student is now the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and the best swordsman in all of the Seven Kingdoms. Still, if Arya can find a teacher capable of bringing out a good foundation for me to work with...I might consider it. Though I make no promises," replied Naruto while the two walked into Arya's room and saw her packing for the trip to King's Landing.

"I thought you packed already?" questioned Jon with Arya huffing in slight anger.

"I had it all set for days, but now I have to fold them again. My things weren't properly folded she says. Who cares how they are folded?! They're going to get all messed up anyway!" stated Arya in frustration while stuffing her clothing extra hard at the last part.

"Well its a good thing you have help," commented Jon while staring at Arya's dire wolf.

"Watch this. Nymeria, gloves!" commanded Arya while Nymeria just sat there on the bed and looked bored.

"Impressive," remarked Jon with a smirk.

"Most impressive," added Naruto with a smirk of his own, but couldn't be seen by his mask.

"Shut up! Nymeria, gloves!" commanded Arya with her dire wolf looking away.

'She probably doesn't want to be seen as a normal house trained dog doing tricks,' thought Naruto since he knew the dire wolf beside Arya was just as intelligent as the others of the pack.

"I have something for you. And it has to be packed carefully so its not discovered by our Mother," said Jon with Arya looking at him curiously.

"A present?" questioned Arya while Jon smiled and showed it to her.

"Something to take with us on the way to King's Landing. Jon had it made in secret since he knew your Mother would not only disapprove, but never let it leave Winterfell in your hands," replied Naruto while Jon showed her the present in question.

"Its not a toy Arya. Keep it tucked away until you're at King's Landing," said Jon while he showed her the thin pointy sword meant just for her.

"Its so skinny," commented Arya at the overall size of the sword.

"That's the point. Most swords are very heavy and thus most women lack the upper body strength to pick up, much less wield one. This was designed to stab people with pinpoint precision. You won't slice a person's head off, but given the right time, and angle of the opening...you can definitely stab someone in a vital spot with it, if you are fast enough," added Naruto knowing that a needle to the neck can be just as deadly as an actual sword hitting the same spot.

"I can be quick," offered Arya enthusiastically since she was faster and more nimble then any of her brothers or sister.

"You will have to train _everyday_ with this. No slouching. No quitting. You want to be the best at something you have to earn it," said Naruto in a stern voice, which made the girl nod, and knew she would do just that with the right instructor.

"I will. And I'll do it with this sword. This... _Needle_!" stated Arya with Naruto smirking behind his mask.

"Interesting name for a sword, but I've heard worse. And it seems appropriate given its overall design. When we get to King's Landing, I will make sure you're Father finds a suitable instructor capable of teaching you," said Naruto knowing there were a few of them in King's Landing who could teach the girl and were more open minded about women wielding a sword.

"And then you'll train me?" asked Arya while Naruto chuckled and Jon smirked.

"You are a persistent little she wolf. Still, I won't make any promises to that effect. If you train hard and prove yourself, I just might. But don't take that as a guarantee Arya. If and when I train you in using a sword will ultimately be up to me in the end," replied Naruto with the girl pouting at first, but ultimately accepting his answer since she was young, and untrained in the ways of the sword.

He wanted to see if her foundation with using Needle from another teacher was worth the time in the future to train the girl himself.

With that business taken care of, Naruto walked to the stables, and saw Hodor preparing the horse for the Sage. Giving a nod to the gentle giant, Naruto sat on the horse, but with his legs crossed, and one hand on the reigns. Hodor was confused by this since he never saw anyone sit on the horse in that manner and wondered why the masked man was even making the attempt without securing himself further.

"Hodor," said Hodor while Naruto looked at his confused face and understood what he wanted to ask the Sage.

"Don't worry Hodor. I'm not most people so I don't ride horses like everyone else does. Besides, we'll be going at a slow pace with the escort of guards," answered Naruto with Hodor nodding.

"Hodor," said Hodor while nodding.

"Take care of the Starks while I'm away. Also, keep an eye out for anyone who should not be here. I know you know everyone here in Winterfell so if you see anyone who you don't know prowling around...they shouldn't be here," warned Naruto with Hodor's eyes going wide and he nodded quickly.

"Hodor! Hodor!" exclaimed Hodor since he understood what the Sage was asking of him.

"You're a good man Hodor. Stick close to Bran's room tonight and the following night too. While I trust the Stark guards, Bran's dire wolf, and Catelyn to watch over Bran until he recovers, I would prefer another pair of eyes and strong arms protecting him should the unspeakable happen," said Naruto with Hodor nodding eagerly.

"Hodor!" said Hodor while Naruto once more and wished his power could be used to help the one worded mini-giant of a man.

Sadly, even his own power had limits. At Hodor's age, the chakra placed into the man's body to fix the brain of its inability to say only one word would be rejected. Hodor's body would not only reject the chakra, but it would be as if the man had injected snake venom into his brain, and cause the poor mini-giant terrible pain until death finally decided to end it.

"Also, if someone does try to hurt Bran, you need to ensure he is _captured_ , and kept _alive_ for questioning. Under no circumstances is the assassin to be killed when caught. Do you understand?" whispered Naruto with Hodor nodding that he did though part of him was still confused on why such an attacker would be kept alive.

Nonetheless, Hodor knew his place in the world, and would obey the Sage's command to protect the Stark family which had been so good to him since he was brought into their service.

"Hodor! Hodor!" exclaimed Hodor while nodding his head.

Satisfied with the mini-giant of a man's response and understanding, Naruto commanded his horse to move to join the now larger escort of the King back to King's Landing. The men around him looked at him like he was riding his horse incorrectly and wondered why a strange man like the infamous "Demon Sage" was doing following their escort. Robert had made it perfectly clear following the end of his rebellion against the Mad King that he disliked the Sage immensely due to word getting out about how the masked man had helped the Mad King's children escape Dragonstone by a single ship when being hunted by Stannis's fleet of ships during the end of the rebellion. Some had called for the Demon Sage's head for his act of treason, but Robert knew better, and Ned had argued that it was senseless to kill innocent children.

Still, if their King wasn't going to order his death, none here were going to try.

"So this is where we part. For now anyway," commented Jon while he saw Tyrion and some men moving in front of him toward the direction where the Wall was located.

"Aye, but its only temporary. We'll see each other again. Whether its in Winterfell or on the Wall. Starks have defended the Wall for thousands of years. Your Benjen did it after I returned from Robert's Rebellion. Whether you choose to do so as well is your choice. I won't force anything on you. Get a feel for the Night's Watch. See if its something you know is right for you. Whatever your decision, I will support it with all my power," said Ned with Jon smiling at him and looked around to see if anyone was within hearing distance of their conversation.

There was none.

"Uncle, I just want to say...thank you. For everything. For raising me. Loving me as your own son," said Jon with Ned smiling lovingly at his nephew even if he couldn't call the young man that.

"You are a Stark. Both in name and in blood. I only wish Catelyn had warmed up to you sooner. I couldn't tell her truth because I feared what people would think if her reaction to you shifted from disgust to one of love. I feared Robert's wrath and it being aimed at you. An innocent child should not have to face such things," said Ned with Jon nodding, but he still smiled all the same.

"She's been like a Mother to me since learning the truth. I understand her frustrations and won't hold it against her. I'm proud to be a Stark and officially called your son by both of you," said Jon with Ned smiling more now knowing his wife's promise and contract with the Gods had been fulfilled completely with those words spoken.

His House and that of House Tully were saved from wrath sent forth by divine powers he could not begin to battle.

"We'll talk more about other things in the future. Namely more about my sister," said Ned with Jon nodding and soon the younger man rode to follow the group heading up for the Wall.

"So...did you say what needed to be said?" asked Naruto when Ned caught up to him.

"Aye, and more. I have you to thank for that," replied Ned with a sense of joy in his voice that Naruto easily picked up on.

"I do what I can," commented Naruto while they followed the royal escort with King Robert in the lead with their path for King's Landing out in front.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. A super long chapter for you guys. I actually had to cut a chunk of the chapter out to put into the next chapter due to the overall size of this. So expect the next chapter soon enough. The next season of Game of Thrones is coming up soon and we are all excited over this season. I know I am. Though I have theory regarding the fate of Jon Snow and his "death" since many say he will live while everyone on the show says he is dead. Well for those of you who can't read between the lines (and there are some of you who haven't), if you think about it, _really_ think about it, _Jon Snow_ as we know him _IS_ dead. _BUT_ with his death and rebirth at the hands of a certain red priestess, Jon would be able to rise not as a _Snow_ , but as a _Stark_! Remember what Stannis said to Jon? "Kneel to me as a Snow and rise as a Stark." and the only reason Jon said no to the offer was due to his commitment to the Night's Watch with his vows binding him until death? So for those of you who say Jon Snow isn't dead, he is most likely dead in _name only_ , but the man will rise again as a Stark. At least I hope he does. It makes the most perfect sense in the world so let's pray I'm right. At the very least, I'm hoping everyone in House Frey, namely one Walder Frey gets killed since those assholes along with House Bolton being killed off is long overdue. They should have never gotten away with that in the first place, even if it was part of the plot. Until next time...PEACE!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- To King's Landing Part 2

Eventually, the royal caravan stopped at a nice country side hill perfect for resting, swimming, and hunting for all who wanted to relax from the long hard road to King's Landing. Ned and Robert were lounging around eating some food the servant prepared for them. It was one of those rare moments for both men, as they got to let down their guard, and simply enjoy life after years of conflict and painful memories had controlled a good portion of their lives. As for Arya and Sansa, they were out by the lake enjoying one of their now rare sister moments together.

"God, this is Country. This is the life, isn't it Ned. No Iron Throne. No guards watching me every time I'm out. No real worries to hold me down like my wife or those brats I call children. Especially Joffrey. Hell, I have half a mind to leave them all behind right here and now," remarked Robert with Ned letting out a chuckle.

"I have half a mind to go with you," commented Ned with a sigh escaping him.

"What do you say Ned? Just you and me on the King's Road, swords at our side, a couple of tavern wenches to warm our beds every night?" offered Robert with Ned laughing at the offer itself.

"If you had asked me 20 years ago and there were no wars to fight, yes I would. But right now? Not a chance," replied Ned with a chuckle and Robert returned it.

"Aye, there were wars to fight, women to marry. We never really had a chance in life to be young with all that we did," added Robert with a sad tone in his voice now.

"I recall a few chances," remarked Ned with Robert smirking a bit.

"I swear if I wasn't King you would have hit me already," commented Robert while Ned just smirked back.

"That was the worse thing about your coronation. Now I'll never be able to hit you again when its deserved," replied Ned with a laugh though now Robert didn't return it.

"Trust me Ned, that's not the worst thing," countered Robert before handing Ned a note.

"When did this arrive for you?" asked Ned while he unrolled it and read the contents within.

"There was a rider late last night. I didn't read it until morning. Now I wish I hadn't read it at all," answered Robert with Ned looking surprised.

"Daenerys Targaryen has wed some Dorthraki Horse Lord. What of it? Should we send her a wedding gift?" asked Ned like it wasn't anything serious.

"Aye, a knife perhaps. A good sharp one, and a bold man to wield it into her back!" said Robert angrily at the idea of someone with Targaryen blood still alive.

"She a little more then a child Robert," protested Ned with Robert glaring at him now.

"Now maybe, but soon enough that _child_ will become a woman, and will soon start spreading her legs for that Dorthraki Horse Lord to start breeding out heirs," countered Robert with his anger rising with each passing second.

"Please tell me we are not speaking of this," said Ned with smiles and happiness leaving his face with one of concern.

"Oh, its unspeakable to you. What her Father did to your family...that was unspeakable Ned. What Rheagar Targaryen did to your sister, the woman I loved...I'll kill every last Targaryen I get my hands on!" replied Robert angrily at the idea of one member of that House still being alive.

"But you can't get your hands on this one Targaryen...can you?" questioned Ned with Robert shaking his head no.

"This Khal Drogo...it is said he has 100,000 men in his hoard. And its growing," replied Robert angrily.

"Even a million Dorthraki are no threat to the realm. As long as they remain on the other side of the narrow sea...they have no ships Robert. They don't go where their horses can't or won't walk," said Ned to Robert, but the King was not convinced.

"There are still those in the Seven Kingdoms who _still_ call me Usurper. If and when the Targaryen boy crosses with a Dorthraki hoard at his back, the scum will join him. Give him council. Give him ships to sail the narrow sea with that damn horde to get here," said Robert bitterly.

"He will not cross the Narrow Sea, Robert. And if by some chance he does, we will throw them back into the water to watch them drown," said Ned with confidence they could fight such odds and it managed to make Robert's anger decline slightly.

"There is a war coming, Ned. I don't know when, I don't know who will be fighting, but its coming. By the Gods its coming," said Robert while frowning in frustration.

Neither man noticed Naruto sitting on a tree branch in a tree not far from them and heard their entire conversation.

'If you only knew Robert. I would tell you about what I know and learned, but I can't trust you to keep that temper of yours in check. In fact, half the news I know surrounding your wife could probably cause you to have a heart attack. For now, I have to keep those cards close to my heart,' thought Naruto sadly since he wanted the man to know, but sometimes telling the truth hurt more then hiding it.

(Winterfell-That Night)

Catelyn Tully Stark sat by her son's bed, weaving good luck prayer charms to speed up her son's awakening, and hoping it would be soon. While she did not doubt the Sage's power, she feared for her son all the same, and did not wish for anything evil to strike at Bran in his weakened state. Naruto had assured them that Bran would awaken soon and everyone had to be patient for when he inevitably did wake up. Robb had come in a few moments ago to get his Mother to her own bed to sleep, but the Tully woman was a very proud, and stubborn woman who refused to leave Bran's side for an instant.

Not surprising since Catelyn Stark was a determined woman when pushed and was not going to simply wait elsewhere, and leave her precious child she brought into the world undefended in this perilous time. The two guards outside had recently been rotated out with two fresh ones and Bran's unnamed dire wolf was under the bed watching things from its hidden position should someone get past them. She didn't know how her son's dire wolf got so big in such a short time or how the other did too for that matter. But the Tully born woman was actually glad to have such a beast watching over her son and would remind herself not to complain about them to Ned when she next saw him.

"Fire! Fire in the stables!" yelled someone outside and the alarm sounded.

"Damn! Stay here with Bran. I'll be right back," said Robb while rushing out the door to help the servants get water to fight the flame before it spread.

When this happened, the hired assassin sent by Jamie Lannister entered the room after quietly knocking out the guards while under the disguise of a servant, and entered the room to see his target on the bed. Moving quickly with an extremely expensive dagger in hand. What he didn't see was a shocked, but determined Catelyn Tully Stark moving to stop the assassin from ending her son's life. Unfortunately, the surprise intervention by her was only temporary, as the assassin easily overpowered Catelyn, and threw her to the ground.

"So the boy's bitch of a Mother tries to save him. If only I had more time, I would fuck you after killing him. Maybe show you what a _real_ man is like instead of your husband. Maybe I will and attempt to make a bastard baby with you," remarked the assassin with a cruel grin on his face as he grabbed Catelyn and put the blade to her throat.

"I'll never let you kill Bran or violate my body!" said Catelyn defiantly despite his grip on her and the dagger pressed against her throat.

"Ha! That's rich. You would be surprised what a guy like me can do," the assassin evilly whispered in Catelyn's ear.

"Hodor! Hodor!" exclaimed an angry Hodor from behind the assassin, who turned to see the normally gentle giant storm into the room looking extremely angry.

The distraction was all Catelyn needed, as she bit into the assassin's hand, and made the man cry out in pain. Needing to focus his attention onto the giant man behind him, the assassin threw Catelyn off of him by punching her in the face, and turned fully to face Hodor. But in doing so, the assassin missed the movement of Bran's dire wolf moving from around the bed, and let out a surprise yell of pain when said dire wolf sunk its teeth into his leg. Looking down, the Lannister man paid to kill Bran Stark moved to stab the dire wolf with his dagger, but once again failed to see movement, and from the front this time. Hodor had moved forward the second the four legged predator bit into the assassin's leg. The immensely strong and usually gentle giant of a man that was Hodor had quickly grabbed the weapon held hand by the wrist and easily crushed it. All the while grabbing the now in pain assassin by the throat and lifting him off the ground.

By this point, Robb had come into the room with armed men after hearing the cries of pain coming from the room after getting the fire under control. Fearing the worst, the new Lord of Winterfell had some of his most trusted men rush to Bran's room, and saw Hodor was faithfully defending his Mother and brother from the assassin while Bran's dire wolf kept its mouth on the attacker's leg.

"Restrain that man. We need him alive for questioning. Hodor, release him!" commanded Robb moving to where his Mother lay on the ground with Hodor obeying while the men grabbed the assassin to bind his hands.

Eventually, Bran's dire wolf let go of man after seeing he was no longer a threat, and was brought to his knees while Robb set his Mother in a nearby chair. With his Mother safe, Robb Stark drew his sword, and pressed it against his brother's assassin's throat with a glare worthy of one his Father could produce against his enemies.

"You think you can threaten me, _boy_?! You are not your Father. You are not a wolf. You are a _pup_! A mere green behind the ears pup who thinks himself a strong man without his daddy here to hold his hand. But we both know differently. If your Father were still here, I would be dead, and his son properly defended," goaded the assassin with Robb snarling and almost moved to take the man's head off if not for his Mother.

"Robb no! We need him alive. He's baiting you. He wants you to kill him," said Catelyn knowing this man would eventually talk under torture and knew this man didn't want to give away his employer's name.

"Shut your mouth you Tully cunt. Or I will break free from these bindings and give yours a descent workout your husband couldn't!" threatened the man before finding an armored fist aimed at his face and knocking him out cold.

"Get that leg of his patched up enough so he won't die before putting him in a cell. I want this man under guard at all times. I want answers on who hired him and by the Old Gods and the New, I will get them from this filth," commanded Robb with the men in the room nodding and dragging the bleeding man out of the room.

"Hodor! Hodor!" exclaimed Hodor before picking up the dagger and showing it to Robb in earnest with the man taking it from the mini giant.

"Thank you Hodor. Words cannot express how much your actions man to House Stark," said Catelyn before she hugged him and gave the man a kiss on the cheek.

H-Hodor!" said Hodor before he bowed humbly and blushing a bit at the show of thanks given to him by the Lady of House Stark before he left a happy man.

"This dagger is expensive. Look at the design. Valyrain steel and dragon bone hilt. There are too few and too expensive to be in the hands of an assassin like that. Someone with a great deal of money wanted Bran silenced," commented Robb knowing it was Valyrain steel due to his Father's sword Ice being made of the same metal as the blade of this very expensive dagger.

"This only proves my suspicions further Robb. I know the Lannisters are behind this most recent attack," said Catelyn with Robb looking unsure, but given how everything seemed to happen upon the arrival of the royal family, and the majority of them being Lannister men from the start...it was still a strong possibility.

"We shouldn't discuss this here. The walls have both eyes and ears, even here" said Robb before he ordered double the guard around Bran's room and told his brother's dire wolf to keep doing its job in protecting Bran.

The dire wolf had no problem with that.

Catelyn had gathered up all the most loyal members of House Stark she could trust to tell her suspicions too about the Lannisters. This group's members consisted of Robb, Theon, Maester Luwin, and Ser Rodrik with the location of the secret meeting being at the lake. After explaining the reason for the meeting and who she believed was behind it, most of the group looked skeptical since they didn't want to believe someone would do that to a child, much less one of the possible Heirs to House Stark, the North, and to Winterfell as a whole.

Still, the coincidence over the fact this all happened when the royal caravan arrived, and now this shortly after they left was something they couldn't ignore. Added the fact the dagger itself, held by the assassin hired to do it was something only a Lannister could truly afford, much less _give_ to another to use was another thing they couldn't ignore, and hit home for this concerned group.

"Someone tried to kill him. Not once, but twice! Why, why murder an innocent child in such a way unless he saw _something_ he wasn't meant to see," said Catelyn with the others thinking over her words in their heads.

"Saw _what_ milady?" asked Theon curiously.

"I don't know, but I would stake my life that the Lannisters are involved in this. I imagine even now they have reason to suspect our loyalty to the Crown. Even more so now with the Sage accompanying the King back to King's Landing at Ned's request," said Catelyn though she wasn't going to hold that against Naruto due to his beliefs on certain matters which were the same as her own.

Namely the killing of innocent women and children regardless of the blood and parents they possessed.

"I showed the dagger to our blacksmith. He agrees the dagger is some of the finest quality ever made as far as daggers go. Not to mention such a dagger of Valyrain steel is too high in price to be bought by some low level assassin," said Maester Luwin with the others now nodding.

"Someone gave him that dagger. Clearly whoever gave the assassin the dagger wanted Bran dead with the weapon itself made to be a warning to House Stark to leave the other unknown House alone. Whoever hired this assassin clearly knows if not suspects we know their identity. No doubt the same person who tried to push him out of the window at the top of the tower," said Rodrik while Catelyn nodded.

"Speaking of our would-be assassin, how has he held up in the cell against our version of _Stark_ _hospitality_?" asked Robb with a seething look in his eyes.

"He's held his tongue for now. But make no mistake, the man will soon learn it is not nice to upset the wolves within their own den," replied Rodrik with many of the men within Winterfell itching to take a crack at the man who tried to assassinate young Bran.

To hurt a child was unforgiveable in their eyes and Bran was a boy with such a thirst for knowledge and life itself. Oh yes, the wolves of Winterfell were out for blood, and they would take it one way or another.

"My Father should know of this. A rider or raven could be sent to reach him," said Robb since his Father was going to be surrounded by Lannister men at King's Landing.

"I do not trust a raven to carry these words. It could be intercepted and read by Lannister agents and used against Ned while he's in King's Landing. I will go myself," said Catelyn with Robb shaking his head.

"I should go Mother. You are a bigger target," replied Robb while his Mother shook her head.

"No. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. Bran and Rickon are too young to take up the title in your stead, even if I or Maester Luwin were here to guide them. Jon is at the Wall right now and inspecting it before sending a report to you and your Father on its condition. It has to be me," said Catelyn with the others not liking this.

"I will go with you milady. While I doubt anyone would dare harm you, there are those with greed overpowering common sense within their mind," said Rodrik with Catelyn nodding in agreement.

"What about Bran?" asked Robb since his brother would awaken soon.

"He will awaken soon enough if what the Sage told us is indeed correct. The man has not led us astray when it comes to his intervention in matters. Still, until he awakens, the boy is in a dangerous state of vulnerability," said Luwin and Robb nodded.

"Robb, keep the remaining dire wolves within the walls of Winterfell, and have them all stick close to main area of the castle or near Bran's room. Theon, look for anyone coming or going from Winterfell until further notice. Look for anything suspicious, even if it isn't suspicious looking. I won't have anymore attacks by would-be assassins who are hiding under our very nose," said Catelyn with both men nodding.

"Should I tell Jon of what we discovered?" asked Robb with Catelyn shaking her head no to his question.

"No. Not until he comes down from the Wall. IF he comes down from the Wall. I know Jon was interested in taking the Black and joining the Night's Watch. Let him do what he wishes before sending such news to him. With any luck and the Will of the Gods, we can get this matter handled quietly enough," said Catelyn since she didn't want Jon to lose his own temper that was a mixture of Stark and Targaryen at this point in time before doing something rash.

The temper of a wolf and dragon. A deadly combination to be sure.

(Crossroads Inn-Sometime Later)

The royal caravan was almost to King's Landing. This was the last stop before they made their way into the massive city where the central power of all the Seven Kingdoms was located. Where all the kingdoms from Dorne to Bravos to North, South, East, West, and South based lands of Westeros bowed before the King of King's Landing. Where the Iron Throne sat and the one the King himself would sit in when handling the affair of his court everyday.

Well...when he wasn't busy drinking and whoring himself into an early grave.

As they stopped here, Naruto chose to walk through the woods in the surrounding area, and enjoying the feeling of nature in the warmer weather. Much better weather then what was in the North right now, even if it was a "Summer Winter", and not an actual Winter like the days of old.

The coldest ones were the worst. Always the worst.

As he walked, he came across Arya fencing with a wooden sword against the butcher's boy Mycah, and the two were having fun. It wasn't serious fencing. Just too children both having fun and pretending in their own way about what it would be like to wield a sword in a fight. Arya was winning actually despite never being truly trained with sword and had a fierceness in her worthy of being called a wolf. It was clear to the old Sage that Arya had a strong spirit not meant to be held down by normal society and the standards regarding what a woman "should be" over what she "could be" in life.

'She has inherited her aunt Lyanna's fire and zest for life. Poor Catelyn will get grey hairs sooner then later when it comes to Arya. Ha!' thought Naruto with amusement before it quickly soured when he saw Sansa walking with Joffrey of all people into the area and knew instantly things were going to go bad.

He didn't need his Uzumaki sensory abilities to see the emotions oozing out of Joffrey's green eyes. The boy had a wicked look in them that just screamed sadist. Naruto should know since Roose Bolton's bastard Ramsey Snow was the same way long before the two came to his home seeking his power. He just wished Sansa would see it and not be so blinded by Joffrey's "good looks" or the fact the brat was a Prince. Just because you were a Prince didn't mean shit to the outside world unless you had the muscle to back up your authority.

"You there! You're the butcher's boy Mycah, correct?" asked Naruto while coming into the clearing and making himself known and stopping Joffrey from doing whatever he planned to do.

"Y-Yes my Lord," replied Mycah nervously at the sight of the three eyes masked Sage coming toward them since even the smallfolk had heard of the Demon Sage.

"I'm not a Lord so you don't have to address me as such. I came to tell you to head back to your Father to prepare for tonight's feast. After all, its not everyday you prepare for a King," said Naruto with the boy going pale at the thought of his Father being angry with him for not helping prepare the food for the King and rushed off.

"Did you really have to do that?" asked Arya with Naruto nodding before motioning with his head over to Sansa and Joffrey.

She caught on quickly at the sight of the boy's disappointed and angry emerald eyes of the Prince clearly wanting to do something no one here but him considered fun.

"My Father considers you to be a great Sage. A man of wisdom and a warrior all wrapped up in one," commented Joffrey in a tone that told Naruto the boy neither impressed nor did he think anything highly of masked man.

"Your Father would be correct. He has seen what I can do first hand against his enemies when fighting the Targaryens," replied Naruto in a civil manner despite the small, yet growing desire to punch the boy in the face.

He reminded Naruto so much of Sasuke right now. All the brat really needed now was the Sharingan Eyes, the brooding attitude, and dark duck butted shaped hair to make the illusion complete.

"Really? Yet all you have in your possession is that staff. I bet without it, I could best you easily enough with my own sword," replied Joffrey while taking out his own sword with a confident smile on his face.

"Leave him alone!" exclaimed Arya angrily and nearly snarled like a wolf while her own dire wolf nearby growled too.

"Arya don't aggravate Prince Joffrey," said Sansa in a reprimanding tone.

"What? Why are you defending _him_? He is acting like a brat right in front of someone who could kill him with a twitch of his finger. You heard the stories our Father told us about the Sage when growing up. I think there is some truth to them," replied Arya while Joffrey sneered at her and Sansa scowled.

'I'll deal with her once I run this so called Sage right through the heart. Prince Joffrey, the Sage Slayer,' thought Joffrey with it being so simple in his twisted mind in just thrusting his sword forward and killing the masked man to finally gain his Father's approval.

"Its all right Arya. Joffrey doesn't take me seriously. I understand. Robert didn't take me very seriously nor did his army when I first met up with them to fight the Targaryens. They laughed on both sides when I marched out alone to face the enemy in battle with my chose weapon of the time. Do you know what I did?" replied Naruto casually, as if he was talking about the weather.

"No. And I don't care since its old news. Now draw a sword or whatever it is you have on hand and face me in combat! If you don't I will call you a coward and openly denounce you in front of everyone!" commanded Joffrey impatiently while getting into a clumsy, if not amateurish sword fighting stance.

'Fool! Even Arya could best him at this point. What have those sword instructors taught this idiot?' thought Naruto before sighing, threw his staff to Arya, who caught it despite her surprise, and picked up the wooden sword the butcher's boy dropped in his haste to head home.

"You are going to defend yourself against me with that?! A wooden sword? Against my real one?" questioned Joffrey in confusion and anger at this slight against his pride.

"You should be honored I even wield a weapon against you. Even a wooden one. What I can do with just my hands alone would be considered cruel and unusual if I used merely a fraction of my power on a _child_ like you," replied Naruto with his tone getting colder and saw Joffrey's anger rising.

"How dare you! I am the Prince of the Seven Kingdoms and its future King! I could have you killed right here on the spot for that insult!" exclaimed Joffrey angrily.

"You could give the command, yes. But who would obey? The Hound? He's not here and he knows better then to pick a fight with me. The King's men? You could command them and a few might obey, but not all. And they would sadly die before getting within striking distance. Your Uncle Jamie? He would certainly try, but you would lose a member of your family the moment the man drew his sword. If such an act is what you wish Prince Joffrey, then come perform the act yourself," said Naruto with Joffrey losing his temper and charged him recklessly.

Sansa and Arya watched in shock and horror (more of the later from Sansa then Arya) at seeing Joffrey being beaten so badly by Naruto. The Sage didn't even have to dodge out of the way of the running thrust Joffrey aimed at his chest. The man smacked the sword away and hit the Prince on the shoulder of his dominant arm with enough force to easily send the boy on the ground in pain knowing the end result would cause a bruise to form where he hit the boy.

Angry over this sudden humiliation, and in front of witnesses no less, Joffrey got up, and tried again to stab Naruto in the chest. But was once again, Joffrey was met with the same results. Naruto smacking the weapon off its intended course and again hitting Joffrey on the shoulder to knock the brat onto the grass covered ground. By the third time, the Prince realized he couldn't just rush up, and stab the man for an instant kill like he first thought.

This lowly _peasant_ wasn't going to lay down and die for him like so many would and could have been ordered to do by him. No. This one had a spine. He had hated people with spines. His Mother always told him those that had spines who refused to bend when commanded were enemies of Lannisters, and the Crown which was rightfully placed on his head. Glancing at Arya, who was now showing how proud she was of Naruto beating him, Joffrey got an idea of ruining the life of the Starks, and the Sage in one shot.

Instead of charging Naruto again, Joffrey charged Arya with the intent to main if not kill the girl, and then run off saying it was an accident. Who would his Father and Mother believe when questioned? Not the Sage. Joffrey knew just enough that the Sage and his Father had a falling out years ago and his Mother the Queen never doubted her son for a second in any story he told her. Lie or otherwise. Sansa always swooned over him and he knew any lie told by him would be backed up by her. Even if it meant siding against her own family!

Joffrey was almost upon Arya, who realized his intentions too little too late at this point to dodge when he found himself being pulled backwards by an unseen power. Both the Stark girls witnessing this were shocked to see Joffrey being pulled back into the outstretched hand of Naruto and his three eyes narrowed dangerously with one being purple and the other an angry blood red.

"Girls! Go back to Inn. Take your dire wolves with you. Joffrey and I need to have a nice long _talk_ about what it means to be a sore loser in a fight," commanded Naruto in a tone neither girl wished to challenge and heard several times by their own Father growing up.

Even Nymeria, as fierce of a dire wolf as her fellow pack members whimpered in fear, and ran off with Arya back to the Inn where it was safe.

"Unhand me! I am the Prince of the Seven Kingdoms. The future King of all Westeros! You have no right to do this to me!" shrieked Joffrey while being held by the back of his neck.

"You are nothing to me Joffrey. Just a spoiled child who thinks he can get his way due to his status as a Prince and can run to daddy or mommy when he stubs his toe. You make the lives of others miserable for your sick amusement and personal gain. I know you had plans to humiliate and hurt the butcher's boy. I saw it in your eyes. Clearly your Father doesn't discipline you enough and your Mother has spoiled you rotten to the point where any punishment you should be given seem wrong in her eyes. Royalty is not an excuse to do what you want in life. Quite the opposite. It means being responsible for the lives you rule over," lectured Naruto in the hopes of reaching Joffrey with his words and hoped he could get that through the brat's thick skull.

Instead, all he got was a wailing brat swinging his sword around wildly in front of him in the offset chance of somehow hitting his target from behind.

"Let go of me you freak of nature! I will have you hanged! I will have your head on a pike! I will order your limbs be torn apart and fed to all sorts of violent animals! I will not be pushed around by a lowly piece of filth like you! I am the Prince and future King of Westeros! I can hurt whoever I want! I can hurt you, the butcher's boy, those Stark girls, their dire wolves, and anyone else I want to hurt for my amusement!" exclaimed Joffrey with Naruto narrowing his eyes.

"I see. If that's how you feel about me and the rest of the Seven Kingdoms, then there is only one thing left to do. Oh and to answer my own question regarding the men laughing at me when I fought during your Father's rebellion...I killed the enemy army and shut your Father's army up when I did it," commented Naruto coldly before hitting Joffrey with the wooden sword over and over again with a great deal of force.

Not enough to break his bones despite the brats skinny form, but it would definitely leave some bruises on the skin, and they wouldn't go away for sometime. Joffrey wailed in pain while he did this, though Naruto didn't care if anyone heard it since he was in the right, and felt it was only fair that Joffrey understood what it meant to feel pain over inflicting it to others.

When it was all over after about 20 minutes of nonstop hitting, Naruto easily dropped the Prince onto the ground, picked up his staff, threw the now broken wooden sword into the lake nearby to let it sink, and walked away to leave the whimpering boy of a Prince to think about his actions. If this didn't wake the whiny brat up, then nothing clearly would, and the Seven Kingdoms was clearly be doomed if Joffrey sat on the Iron Throne.

A phantom of the Mad King if there ever was one.

(Crossroads Inn.-Nighttime)

Naruto was sleeping in his room. Ned, Arya, and Sansa were all sleeping in rooms nearby with their dire wolves in the pens given to them by a nervous owner. Naruto had assured the owner that the dire wolves wouldn't do anything unless it was to harm their human Masters. Given how the Sage had given his word they wouldn't do anything, the man felt his anxiousness leave him and the additional money Naruto had given him to cover the "expenses" for the dire wolves helped ease the man's fears.

Only now, his sleep was being rudely interrupted by several Lannister men, who opened the door to his room, and glaring at him hatefully.

"You are to stand before the King, the Queen, and the Prince immediately!" commanded one of the Lannister men while itching to unsheathe his sword.

"Really? Why?" asked Naruto while knowing the real reason, but felt the need to play along.

"Just get up and follow us before we run you through with our swords!" commanded the second Lannister man with an arrogance about him.

Sighing, Naruto (still masked due to anticipating this) rose from his bed, and followed the men into the room where the royal family was seated waiting for him. Well Robert was seated, but Cersei was standing, glaring hatefully at Naruto, and Joffrey glaring at him with equally as much hate, if not more. Behind Naruto came the Stark family, who were also brought into the room though with more force by the Lannister, as if to say they were weak, and unable to do anything to stop this.

"What is the meaning of this Robert?" asked Ned while Robert moved to speak, but was beaten to it by Cersei.

"What is the meaning of this?! This...This _monster_ attacked my son. This horrid creature of unholy origin you brought with us has beaten my son bloody and bruised earlier today. I demand justice for my son and a punishment be delivered in his name. An assault on the Prince and Heir is as bad as an assault on the King!" exclaimed Cersei while Naruto saw Joffrey smirking at him like he had won this fight using his Mother's way of doing things.

"Shut up woman! We don't know the whole story. Naruto, is it true you beat my son up?" questioned Robert while Naruto glanced at Joffrey and Cersei.

"Yes. Yes its true," replied Naruto with the Starks gasping and even Cersei was surprised the man admitted to it since she fully expected him to deny the charges or spin some tale to discredit the accusations.

"You heard him! He admitted to it. I want him dead! And those dire wolves too. They clearly listen to him over the Starks from what I saw. They could be used by him to have me killed. Eaten like some rabbit!" exclaimed Joffrey with a hint of excitement in his voice missed _almost_ by all.

"That's not true!" exclaimed Arya while Sansa didn't want Lady to be put down since her dire wolf was the tamest of all the pack they had saved.

"Be quiet Arya. Anger will only make things worse," replied Naruto calmly with the girl calming down somewhat, but she still glared at Joffrey.

"Before I even give the order to put you to the sword Naruto, I will give you this one chance to explain yourself," said Robert while Cersei and Joffrey looked livid at the fact he was giving the masked man a chance to defend himself.

"First, your son tried to _duel_ with me in a sword fight. His sword against my wooden one I took from the ground after the butcher's boy ran off from his time playing with Arya. Joffrey was losing after two attempts of rushing forward in an attempt to try and stab me in the chest. Please! As if I would just stand there and take such a hit simply because he is the Crown Prince," replied Naruto while Joffrey quickly seethed with humiliation at the mere memory of it.

"Lies! You cheated and used your magic tricks against me!" protested Joffrey angrily at the Sage's words.

"He did not! I was there. So was Sansa. We saw Joffrey try to best the Sage twice and failed miserably. When it didn't work, the Prince tried to stab _me_ instead," said Arya with Ned now looking at her in shock and then at Sansa.

"Is this true?" asked Ned while looking at Sansa, who looked conflicted on which side to choose, and while she wanted to speak the truth, the glare from Joffrey to say otherwise kept her voice at bay.

Yet at the same time, a part of the girl that was of House Stark was able to take command of the girl's neck, and slowly nod yes that it was in fact true.

"Every word of it. Before Joffrey could get close enough to maim or kill Arya, I stopped the attack, and gave Joffrey the beating he rightfully deserved _after_ ordering the girls to leave with their dire wolves. They had no idea I was going to beat Joffrey up with the wooden sword and even before that, I tried to get it through his thick skull he couldn't just hurt people for fun like it was the best thing in the world. Your son wouldn't listen to reason or any form of advice on the issue. So I decided to make a... _lasting impression_ in regards to my lesson," said Naruto while Ned looked furious at this news being told to him just now.

"Lies! I refuse to believe my sweet innocent boy would commit such a crime. Kill him! Kill him now!" exclaimed Cersei angrily while glaring at Naruto with all the Lannister men now drawing swords, but Robert's hand was raised, and reluctantly they obeyed his command.

"Do you swear this is the truth Naruto?" asked Robert with Naruto nodding.

"Every word Robert. Your boy picked a fight in a duel with me. He was losing badly. In an act of spite, your son tried to kill Arya, or at the very least made the move to do so in the belief I would intervene in a self sacrificing manner. When I decided to reason with Joffrey with words, the brat spoke about how he was the future King of Westeros and could hurt whoever he wanted for his amusement without reprisals. Only after those very words were spoken did I give Joffrey the royal beating he deserved. One we both know was long overdue," replied Naruto with Cersei glaring hatefully at him.

"You had no right to discipline my son in such a harsh manner. You should have brought this before myself and the King," said Cersei with Naruto glancing at her.

"And what would either of you have done? The answer? Nothing. _Nothing_! I did what neither of you had the courage or desire to do. Robert, you spend all your time drinking wine, and whoring with every wench that catches your fancy. You hate the idea of just about anything ruining your time doing either. Cersei, you spend your days coddling your eldest son, and wouldn't dare think about punishing him even if he was slowly killing an innocent child right in front of you. So do not speak to me about how to discipline your brat when neither of you would have done the deed in my place," countered Naruto with his words being cold, harsh, and unfortunately very much true.

"You dare!" shrieked Cersei with her tone clearly saying she was livid by his words.

"Well? Am I wrong?" asked Naruto with Robert glancing over at his so called son and _really_ looking at him for few long hard seconds.

Joffrey had always been an odd ball in Robert's mind. Looking nothing like him in terms of physical body or anything personally that would make the Baratheon call the boy his son. Oh Cersei said Joffrey was his son, but some part of Robert said it he wasn't, and listened to the voice in his head over the years. Hence why he never spent any time with Joffrey and left him to be, as Naruto so clearly put it, coddled by his Mother. The boy was thin for his age. Nowhere near the bulk Robert himself possessed when growing up. Hell, even his own younger brothers Stannis and Renly both had more muscle on their bodies when they were at Joffrey's age. But Joffrey had be a thin little shit when growing up, never truly working for anything, and demanded everything when capable of forming sentences.

"No. You are not wrong," admitted Robert with a sigh.

"You're siding with him?! After the beating he gave my son?!" demanded Cersei while only Naruto noticing she said "my son" and not "our son" like many would assume a woman would say to their husband.

"Silence woman! I wasn't finished!" Robert shot back angrily.

Cersei looked like she wanted to say something else, but held her tongue at the very last moment before whatever she wanted to say did more harm then good to her cause.

"Look Naruto, I know you mean well in teaching my son a lesson. The Seven knows he should have been disciplined long before today for some of the things he's done. Still, I can have you doing it for me, or his Mother despite it being well deserved. Joffrey may act like a sack of shit, but he's _MY_ sack of shit, and I'll deal with him accordingly from now on. Understand?" replied Robert with Naruto looking from him to an angry Joffrey and then back to the King.

"Fine! He's your mess Robert. I accept that. Perhaps the beating he got while deserved was not mine to give. I apologize to you on that front alone. But make no mistake Robert, if he gets out of line again, and neither parent disciplines him, I will take proper action in the name of those he harms depending on what Joffrey does to warrant it," replied Naruto with Robert sighed and nodded.

"Fair enough. You're all free to go," commanded Robert tiredly.

"Wait! What about the dire wolves?" asked Joffrey with Robert looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What about them boy? They didn't harm you," questioned Robert while having a look of pure dislike in his eyes for the boy he had the displeasure of calling his son.

"They could have harmed Joffrey. They are more loyal to the Sage then to the Starks. I saw as much when we were at Winterfell. They should be put down as some form of punishment toward the Sage," said Cersei with Arya scowling hatefully at the Queen and Sansa looked terrified over the idea of Lady being put down.

"Robert, the dire wolves have shown they are not a threat to anyone here. They have been around you, my men, your men, and your family without any harm befalling any of us. To punish the dire wolves is unjust and an assault on my House," said Ned with Robert thinking it over in his head.

"So you claim, but they are _dire wolves_. Not dogs. Not even wolves. _Dire wolves_!" said Cersei while Robert looking at Ned and then his children.

"You can't take Nymeria from me. I won't let you!" exclaimed Arya angrily, but a glare from her Father silence any further protest.

"My apologies Robert. My daughter is headstrong had grown attached to her dire wolf," said Ned with Robert nodded in understanding.

"Dire wolves are not pets Lord Stark. They will cause problems when we get to King's Landing," said Cersei with Ned frowning at her.

"And you would have them killed instead of making arrangements to send them back to Winterfell?" asked Naruto lazily with Cersei's glare increasing.

"They are wild beasts. Wild beasts are hunted and killed. Not kept as pets," countered Cersei with Naruto shaking his head.

"Robert, if there is nothing else, can we go back to our rooms to sleep? I don't want to be in a grouchy mood tomorrow," said Naruto tiredly since he wanted to sleep and didn't need this crap from the woman.

"You can all go," ordered Robert with the Starks and the Sage nodding before they left the room.

"How can you let that monster abuse Joffrey and do nothing to punish him?! He admitted to practically committing treason against the crown and you let him go like it was nothing of the sort!" exclaimed Cersei with Robert glaring at her while Joffrey stomped off with a limp since one of the strikes Naruto landed earlier was to his right leg.

"And what you have done woman? Just let Joffrey do as he pleases without any form of punishment? He almost killed the daughter of my dear friend and newly appointed Hand of the King," countered Robert with Cersei scoffed.

"Lies. Joffrey did nothing of the sort," said Cersei with Robert's scowl not leaving him.

"That's what you said about the cat he killed. A _pregnant_ _cat_ I might add. Even after it was over you kept saying he was innocent despite the blood on his clothes, cat in hand, and the blood kitchen knife in the other," challenged Robert since he beat the stuffing out of Joffrey for that act since the cat was actually Tommen when the boy was a baby.

Thank the Gods the boy didn't remember much of the animal or know what had befallen it at Joffrey's hands.

Cersei wanted to say something else, but refrained from doing so since it would only be a weak defense against her son's past actions. She could say her son didn't know any better since he was but a child back then and Joffrey merely wanted to impress his "Father" in a way that would get the man to notice his "son". But it was too weak of an excuse to use now. Besides, she used it up already when the event happened, and Robert was beating her son bloody for the act itself.

Instead, she stormed out angrily without so much as looking back at her husband.

(Winterfell-Sometime Later)

Bran stirred awake. His mind had been filled with many strange things as of late while unconscious, following the incident in the tower. First, he saw a three eyed raven flying through the air, followed by a three eyed creature with ten tails pushing back a pack of lions, and krakens all hounding a wolf's den. He saw a coldness sweep through the land of Winterfell and freezing everything it touches to death. Men. Women. Children. From high to low in status, all were consumed in the darkness, and the cold until a great power from the three eyed ten tailed creature banished the evil away.

And just like that, the boy woke up with a gasp.

"Bran! You're finally awake!" exclaimed Luwin with a gentle smile on his face while holding the boy's hand.

"Maester Luwin? How long was a I out?" asked Bran while sitting up.

"A few days. You hit your head on the stones of the tower you climbed and fell from a substantial height. Thankfully, the Sage himself saved you before your body had hit the ground," replied Luwin with Bran thinking over what happened and his eyes widened in shock.

"I remember. I remember what happened when I fell! I was thrown out of the window!" exclaimed Bran with Luwin smiling at seeing the boy awake and could tell them what they needed to know.

The prisoner they had captured trying to kill Bran had ultimately killed himself by biting off his tongue and choking on his own blood. The coward!

"Don't say anymore dear boy. I'll get your brother Robb and you can tell him everything," said Luwin before going to get Robb and Bran's dire wolf now made itself known for its young owner.

"Hey boy. You've been here all this time and yet you don't have a name. I think...I think I'll name you Summer!" declared Bran with the dire wolf loving the name and licked his face.

That was the sight Robb and Maester Luwin saw when he came into the room to see his younger brother and smiled a warm smile that seemed to elude him up until now.

"You're awake. Good! Maester Luwin told me how you remembered what happened," said Robb with Bran nodding.

"I did. But where is our Mother?" asked Bran with Robb frowning.

"Mother went to King's Landing with Ser Rodrik. Or at the very least try to catch up with our Father before he along with the others gets to King's Landing. She suspects a possible Lannister plot aimed against the crown and against our House after an assassin tried to kill you with a very expensive dagger," said Robb with Bran's eyes widening.

"I know who pushed me! It was one of the Lannisters. He was with the Queen and they were uh...they were uh...well...," said Bran before blushing and looking sheepish.

"The Queen? What were they both doing Bran?" asked Robb while seeing Bran's face getting increasingly red.

"They were uh...doing what adults do when they uh...want to make babies," said Bran in a sheepish tone and looked away embarrassed with a red face.

"I see. Well uh...that certainly explains some things...sort of," replied Robb while Maester Luwin also looked a bit sheepish as well at hearing this since it wasn't everyday a 10 year old boy sees two full grown adult engage in such sexual activity.

"You said the Queen herself was with this Lannister when they were uh... _together_. Can you describe the man in question she was with?" asked Luwin with Bran thinking it over in his head.

"He was tall, blonde hair, green eyes, and wore the golden armor those soldiers the King's escort were wearing," replied Bran with Robb and Luwin frowning.

"One of the Kingsguard. No question about the description. But the only blonde haired man among the Kingsguard with the escort was...Jamie Lannister," said Robb to Luwin and saw the Maester was just as confused.

"Bran, are you absolutely sure the man you saw with the Queen had blonde hair, green eyes, and wore golden armor of the Kingsguard?" asked Maester Luwin to ensure the boy was telling the truth with Bran quickly nodding.

"Yes Maester Luwin. I know what I saw up there. The man even said 'The things I do for love,' before he smashed my head against the stone and threw me right out of the tower window," said Bran in confusion since he wasn't sure what he had seen, only that his eyes had seen it.

"Maester Luwin, a moment of your time," remarked Robb before motioning the Maester to move away from Bran so they could talk privately.

"Do you really think Bran saw such a thing? Cersei and Jamie Lannister together in such a manner? Both committing incest?" asked Robb with Luwin looking back at Bran.

"The boy is many things Robb. But a liar is not one of them. He doesn't have the skill to lie to me and he certainly wouldn't lie to you. Still, a child that young tends to have a bit of an imagination. Perhaps he saw someone with the Queen, but his mind in that state of unconsciousness placed the image of Jamie Lannister there in that moment to replace the actual individual she was with. For what reason, I do not know, but it is clear to me that one thing above all else happened in the tower," replied Luwin with Robb nodding.

"Aye. The Queen committed adultery with a member of the Kingsguard. If the King ever found out, he would put her to the sword along with the man she was with," added Robb with Luwin shaking his head.

"You forget, her children would also face the King's wrath too. Even worse, if this is in fact all true, who is to say the children are even the King's children? What if they aren't his children and he's been raising three bastards with one about to ascend the Iron Throne in the near future?" whispered Luwin with Robb's eyes widening.

"The Queen would kill just about anyone who learned of even _one_ of these scandalous secrets. Especially, if there were any proof showing it so long as the end result ensured one of her children was on the throne to succeed King Robert," whispered Robb back to Luwin, who nodded in full agreement.

"What do we do? We can't send a raven to King's Landing. It would easily be intercepted by one of the many Lannister agents already there and have been for years. And even if it wasn't, the only proof we have is the word of the newly appointed Hand of the King's 10 year old son. One who hit his head on a rock and could easily have what he said he saw be considered nothing more then a dream formed in his head during his time recovering," said Luwin with Robb cursing under his breath.

"Mother has the dagger. She wanted to give it to Father to show it to the King. It is the only solid proof we have that someone wanted Bran dead when everyone left for King's Landing. We don't have any kind of identity of the attacker, except for the fact he could possibly be a Lannister agent. Sadly, such harsh accusations does not strengthen us with what proof we have on hand to back up our claims. I would sooner have better odds in terms of slaying The Mountain in battle or in a tourney," said Robb with Luwin nodding.

"Aye, I agree with you my Lord. Wine in a cracked glass is more solid then the proof we possess at this point. Still, we now know the reason behind the two attempts on Bran's life. All we can to do now is inform your Father in King's Landing and prepare ourselves down here for future attacks by Lannister agents," said Luwin with Robb nodding.

"We'll do that within the week. Give my Father time to settle into his duties as the Hand of the King first. Plus, I feel Jon should be told this when he returns from the Wall. An extra pair of sharp eyes from not only him, but his dire wolf Ghost could be invaluable to us in the future," added Robb with Luwin nodding.

They would need all the help they could get.

(A/N: YAY! Another super long chapter. Again, I hope you enjoy this. I'm _really_ trying here to get things right with the Game of Thrones side of things. Also, I know from what reviews I got in the last chapter (not all pleasant either) that I misspelled bards (five times only) so I made that grammatical change so they were all spelled correctly. So thanks to those of you who reviewed (nicely!) and mentioned that to me so I could easily change it. Until next time...PEACE!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Questions and no answers

(King's Landing)

Naruto was once again happy for his mask covering his face. It kept the snarl and disgust at the sight of King's Landing being the way it was since his time here years ago. For one, the smell of King's Landing had gotten even _worse_ since he was here last. The stench of actual shit was an all consuming smell when Naruto entered the gate with Ned and it was clear to them both that it was a horrifying stench.

"The stench is horrible," remarked Naruto with Ned agreeing with him since he wanted to cover his mouth of the stench.

"Welcome Lord Stark. Grand Maester Pycelle has called a meeting of the Small Council. As such, your presence is requested," said a servant who approached Ned before glancing at the Sage now walking over to him.

"He does know we just arrived, correct?" asked Naruto with a frown on his masked face and his three eyes narrowing.

"Y-Yes of course. Still, if you'd like to change into something more appropriate...?" asked the servant, but a glare from Naruto scared the usually composed man away.

"Idiot. One of the first things you are doing as Hand of the King is transferring that piece of shit elsewhere. Preferably the Wall," commented Naruto with Ned smirking while he motioned for his men to help unload everything to take to the Tower of the Hand where they would be staying.

While that happened, Naruto went with Ned into the throne room where Jamie Lannister was already there standing near the empty throne where Robert normally sat. His smug looking face made Naruto want to punch him with enough force to send the asshole on a one straight trip to Essos. While Ned went to talk to the Kingslayer, Naruto looked over the room itself, and was once more filled with memories long ago. Back when the first King sat on the throne and ruled over the Seven Kingdom before everything spiraled right out of control.

The loss of dragons. Of magic as a whole. The White Walkers mutating from the form of rogue Zetsus and the fact even now some still lived in waiting until the time was right to strike out at a world where humanity was too weak to fight back. Of that much his eye had shown him would be fast approaching if certain things were left unaltered.

His musings on the matter left him when he noticed Ned had finished talking to Jamie and was in a foul mood due to the conversation between them digging up old memories of past pains. Deciding not to ask, the two made their way to the council chambers where the Small Council did business on behalf of the King. Many Kings sat in this room and did business with the Small Council, who were all considered Masters in their profession, and such were the supreme authority in each with the King having the absolute authority to override any decision they make on his behalf.

However, unlike previous Kings of old, Robert had never really sat in the majority of the meetings with the Small Council since becoming King. Not surprising since Robert had preferred to drown himself in his vices rather then run the kingdom properly and let the Small Council do things for him. With Jon Arryn being Hand of the King, all the things Jon went through with them each day could be narrowed down by him, and any decision made Robert didn't like he could overrule at any time. It made life simpler for Robert, but more difficult for Jon Arryn, and more so when the man got older as the years went by.

In this particular room in the Red Keep, the Small Council consisted of several people of noticeable positions. First was Grand Maester Pycelle, who was the personal Maester to the Iron Throne, and the senior authority over all others in the Order of Maesters. Second, was the Master of Whispers known to everyone on the room as Varys, who was King's Spymaster, and thus handled the overall information brought to the King if not the Small Council. Third, was one Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish, who was the Master of Coin, and the one to manage the crown's treasury. Next to him was the Master of Law, one Renly Baratheon, who would manage the Red Keep's dungeons, and chief legal advisor. The fourth seat, which was empty at the moment was for Stannis Baratheon, and the Master of Ships.

"Lord Stark," greeted Varys with a bow to the new Hand of the King and the two shook hands.

"Lord Varys. I haven't seen you in many years. The days of living in King's Landing have been good to you," commented Ned while seeing the man in elegant robes and practically glided over to him.

"I have done much to deserve it. I am grievously sorry to hear about Prince Joffrey and the injuries he suffered. We are all praying for a full recovery," said Varys while Naruto glanced over at him.

"Why? The little shit deserved it for what he pulled," remarked Naruto before he moved to the side of the room behind the chair where the Hand of the King would sit.

"Renly! You look well," greeted Ned to Robert's youngest brother with a smile on his face.

"And you look tired. I told them the meeting could wait another day," replied Renly, but a noise from Petyr turned their heads to him.

"But we have a kingdom to run. I've hoped to meet you for some time Lord Stark. No doubt Catelyn has mentioned me," said Petyr with a disarming smile.

"She has Lord Baelish. I understand you knew my brother Brandon as well," said Ned with Petyr wincing at the memory of that moment in time when he dueled for Cat's hand in marriage.

"Ha, oh too well. I still carry a token of his esteem from naval to collar bone," replied Petyr while his hand twitched to rub the spot Brandon had landed the devastating hit on his body.

"Perhaps you chose the wrong man to duel," commented Ned with Petyr's smile fading a bit and a small hint of anger manifested on his face.

"Yes well, it wasn't the man that I chose my lord. It was Catelyn Tully. A woman worth fighting for, as I'm sure you'll agree," replied Petyr with Ned nodding.

"I humbly beg your pardon Lord Stark," said Pycelle while walking over to him.

"Grand Maester," said Ned with a nod of respect to the man.

"How many years has it been? You were a young man!" stated Pycelle with Ned nodding.

"And you were serving another King," countered Ned with Pycelle nodding.

"Oh, how forceful of me. This belongs to you now and thus we can begin," said Pycelle with him handing Ned a badge of sorts indicting he was Hand of the King.

"Without the King?" questioned Ned and saw the other Small Council members were not surprised the King wouldn't be joining them.

"Winter may be coming, but the same cannot be said for my brother. He has already told us of you asking for the Sage himself to assist you in any matters that requires his own intervention in aiding you Lord Stark," explained Renly though they were quite surprised to hear this from Robert, who was angry when he told them, and just wanted to go off to hunt something.

Or go drinking. Or whoring. Which ever caught his fancy first.

"His Grace has many cares and thus he only trusts some small matters to us that we might lighten the load," explained Varys better for Ned to understand.

"We are the Lords of all small matters here," added Petyr with a hint of amusement in his voice while Renly handed Ned a parchment.

"My brother instructs us to stage a tournament in honor of Lord Stark's appointment as Hand of the King. We are to apparently spare no expense," said Renly while Petyr let out a noise.

"How much?" asked Petyr while looking over a book that was his ledger to write in the appropriate amount.

"40,000 gold dragons to the champion, 20,000 gold dragons to the runner up, and again 20,000 gold dragons to the winner of archery," answered Ned with Petyr writing it down while inwardly smirking.

"Can the treasury spare such an expense?" asked Pycelle curiously.

"I'll have to borrow it. Fortunately, the Lannisters will accommodate I expect if asked for the money. We already owe Lord Tywin 3 million in gold, what's another 80,000 more?" commented Petyr like this was not unusual and it shocked Ned deeply.

"Are you telling me the crown is _3 million_ in debt?" asked Ned in shock at this news.

"I'm telling you the crown is _6 million_ in debt," answered Petyr calmly like it was no big deal while inwardly pleased he could cause this for his own plans.

"How could you let this happen?!" demanded Ned angrily at Baelish for letting the very Crown as a whole get so deep in debt it would take years of sound financial planning to remove half of this debt in the future.

"Quite simple. The Master of Coin finds the money, hence the King and the Hand spend it," said Petyr like it was simple economics and missed Naruto's narrowed eyes aimed at him from behind Ned.

"I will not believe Jon Arryn let King Robert bankrupt the realm," said Ned angrily since he felt this was an insult to Jon after his death.

'Nor do I. For a Master of Coin, this moron has done a poor job managing the Crown's finances, and playing it off like it wasn't his fault. Or at least...make us believe its not his fault,' thought Naruto while sensing the man's emotions beneath the surface were filled amusement and other sinister things.

All spiking slightly now at the mention of Jon Arryn.

"Lord Arryn gave wise and prudent advice...but I fear his Grace doesn't always listen to said advice when given to him," said Pycelle sadly since Robert wasn't known for taking anyone's advice unless said advice surrounded his personal interests.

"Counting coppers he called it," added Renly with a same form of sadness.

"I'll speak to him tomorrow. This tournament is an extravagance we cannot afford," said Ned knowing this issue was one of many that would need to be dealt with right away.

"As you will, but it is best we make plans," replied Petyr while making notes in his ledger all the same, but stopped when Ned slammed his hand down in anger.

"There will be no plans until I speak with Robert!" exclaimed Ned with his eyes blazing with a cold anger that shocked the others since they were use to dealing with Jon Arryn's smooth way of talking to them.

"Ned, calm down. You just got here," replied Naruto while putting a strong hand on the man's shoulder to remind him to keep his cool.

"Forgive me, my Lords. The Sage is right though. I...I had a long ride from Winterfell to here in King's Landing," said Ned with his tone showing he was in fact exhausted.

"You are the King's Hand, Lord Stark. We serve at your pleasure," replied Varys with his tone being one of complete understanding.

"Ned, go to the Hand's Tower to get some rest. I can handle certain issues in your stead until tomorrow," offered Naruto with Ned looking back him for a second and then gave a short nod.

"Very well. I leave the remainder of the meeting in the Sage's hands. You will address him with respect and follow through with his orders as if they were my own. Tomorrow we will continue this meeting when Naruto has brought me up to speed on everything he discusses with you," said Ned before getting up from his chair and leaving for the Hand of the King.

"This is highly unusual," remarked Pycelle with the man looking at Naruto uneasily.

"Perhaps, but a necessary event considering. Now, onto first order of business. Where is Lord Stannis? Last I heard, he was still the Master of Ships, and a member of the Small Council, correct?" asked Naruto with its members nodding.

"He still is Great Sage. However, Stannis has no more love for the Small Council then King Robert does. At present, he is still residing in Dragonstone. My birds have told me of a Red Priestess of sorts has just arrived there and wishes to speak to him about her religion. No doubt to covert him away from the Seven," replied Varys with Naruto's eyes narrowing.

"A 'Lord of Light' I take it?" asked Naruto with Varys nodding.

"You've heard of such a religion?" asked Petyr with amusement.

"In my travels, yes. The worshippers burn all 'heretics' and those they deem necessary to this Lord of Light to give him strength. It doesn't matter who they burn. Men, women, and even children have been set aflame for this God back in Essos. I should know since some of the more determined acolytes have tried to capture me for that very purpose to strengthen his power to challenge the Seven, if not the Old Gods," said Naruto with the Small Council looking surprised and horrified by this news.

"Ghastly. Such a religion has no right to exist," commented Pycelle with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"Sadly, we cannot remove her simply because the religion is different. She must make the first move in that regard or else a fraction of the smallfolk will get curious as to why we acted and might find the religion more to their liking or make her a martyr for it. If and when this Red Priestess from Essos starts burning people will we act. Varys have your birds keep an eye on her, but do it from a safe distance. No need to have them suffer such a fate and make this woman aware of us knowing of her being in Westeros," commanded Naruto with Varys nodding.

"What about the tournament the King wishes to have Great Sage? Ned was against it due to the funds required, but even with the Hand's command to stay the event, I believe his decision will be overruled. Not at a good first day for the new Hand," commented Renly with worry.

"Sadly, I agree with you Renly. Most likely the tournament will happen. The King has the final say and until the King says otherwise, the tournament is still on. Though I would wait until tomorrow to see if Ned can convince Robert otherwise. At very least, he can convince the King to lessen the prize money offered so the Crown isn't further in debt to the Lannisters or anyone else it owes money too since the Master Coin has been here," said Naruto while the members of the Small Council nodded though Petyr looked like he had been slapped in some way.

"Not to be rude Great Sage, but I get the distinct feeling that you are blaming me for the Crown's debt," said Petyr with a smile on his face that didn't match his eyes.

"In many ways Master of Coin, you _are_ to blame for the Crown's debt," replied Naruto in a colder tone.

"That is a harsh accusation to make considering there is no evidence to the contrary," said Petyr while Naruto gave him a lazy look.

"Six million in total debt isn't proof?" asked Naruto with the Small Council watching this banter with slight interest since he did have a point regarding the debt the Crown had to pay.

"While I am the Master of Coin, the final decision on how money of the Crown is spent has always been up to the King, and when he is not around...the Hand does in his stead," countered Petyr while Naruto did not believe him for a second.

"Renly, just how many times has the King been to a Small Council?" asked Naruto with Renly looking sheepish.

"As of today? Three," answered Renly with Naruto nodding.

"And Jon Arryn was in every other Small Council meeting as well as those King Robert attended?" asked Naruto with Renly nodding.

"Every single one Great Sage. Jon Arryn was truly devoted to helping my brother run the kingdom properly," answered Renly with Naruto nodding again.

"So the final say for the Crown's money being spent during the Small Council meetings would have been in fact Jon, correct?" asked Naruto with Renly and the others nodding.

"More or less. Jon Arryn would have told the King all the key details of each meeting we held shortly after they were over so they could gain his official approval," said Varys, as he knew how Jon operated, and how Robert reacted each time.

"Even still, the debt created by the King is not my fault. I merely supply the kingdom the funds. The King has the final say on how its spent and King Robert for all his strengths in life...being a man of numbers was not one of them," added Petyr with Naruto's eyes now narrowing further.

"I find it hard to believe the Crown could have lost so much during Robert's time as King considering the previous one made sure the coffers were practically overflowing in gold. While the Mad King was in fact mad like his title suggests, he made sure his kingdom was _never_ in debt. So how is it _you_ made such a thing happen Lord Baelish?" questioned Naruto with Petyr finding this sudden prying into his financial skills to be insulting and unwelcome in its entirety.

"Do you find my means of handling money to be unsatisfactory to your eyes Great Sage? Because I assure you the current debt would have been _twice_ as high if not for my own ingenious means of keeping it down as I have since King Robert took the throne," said Petyr while Naruto didn't look impressed one bit.

"I find that hard to believe in the slightest. As such, I want the ledgers, and all the books you've filled over the years since your time as Master of Coin," commanded Naruto while sensing Baelish was unhappy with that and it showed on his face.

"With all due respect Great Sage, you don't have the authority to make such a request of me for my ledgers. You are not the King or the Hand of the King," commented Petyr, as he kept the anger out of his voice, and tried to keep calm under Naruto's piercing stare.

"No I don't, but Ned Stark does, and I'm sure he would give the same command if he were here. In fact, I would wager the man will give the order once I explain to him how the debt owned by the Crown should be investigated immediately. So you have two real choices here Lord Baelish. First, you comply with my command as if it was given to you by the Hand of the King. _OR_ , you can wait until after I talk to said Hand of the King, and he or I come marching into your office with armed Stark men pointing their swords at you while taking it apart looking for each ledgers," threatened Naruto with Petyr giving him a grim smile.

"I think I will wait until the Hand of the King decides to make such a move against me Great Sage. Besides, I highly doubt Lord Stark for all his greatness, is a man of numbers like myself. It will take him months if not years for him to go through nearly two decades worth of books containing the Crown's financial dealings," offered Petyr knowing he had covered his machinations well and his skills with numbers and transferring of money so much that it would make Ned Stark stumble from the first year alone.

"Which is why _I_ will be dealing with them personally and conveying my findings to Ned and if need be...the King himself. As for your decision to wait for Ned Stark to send in the troops to your door...expect them all by tomorrow morning," replied Naruto before he stood up and left without a word to the other members of the Small Council.

'This is not good. If the Seven damned Sage realizes what I did during my time as Master of Coin, he could put all my plans for the Crown in jeopardy, and I can't have that. I will not have my plans formed since the time before I even became Master of Coin be lost due to some long haired three eyed mystic in a mask," thought Petyr angrily since his plans for the kingdom kept him in power through manipulation and betrayal when called upon for such things.

Petyr came from humble beginnings. A small House on his Father's side with his Great Grandfather being a low level sell sword from Braavos. Petyr's own Father had felt the best way to make headway in Westeros was to make friends with House Tully before and during the War of Ninepenny Kings. To that success led for Lord Holster Tully to foster young Petyr at Riverrun and help the boy become a fine young man.

Petyr had been eight years old at the time and carrying only the bundle on his back that was everything he ever owned in his already harsh life. The moment he saw Catelyn, the boy was in love, and fancied her deeply as she grew into a beautiful woman. At the same time, Catelyn's sister Lysa Tully was in love with him, and yet Petyr ignored her for the most part. Edmure Tully mocked him on occasion for coming from the Fingers in the far end of the Vale and being so little physically was called "Littlefinger" in such a way that it stuck with the man even now.

Years later, when Catelyn became betrothed to Brandon Stark, Petyr thought he could challenge the future Lord of the North for her, and prove himself worthy of marrying the woman of his dreams. Sadly, Petyr had made the mistake of challenging a well trained man in the art of fighting, and nearly killed if not for his sweet Catelyn intervening on his behalf. Petyr took it as a sign of the woman loving him, but doing her "duty" as a Tully to marry Brandon per the arranged marriage. Petyr thought all was lost until Brandon Stark was killed by the Mad King, but Holster Tully simply had his eldest daughter marry the next Stark in line that was Eddard Stark. The man didn't even love her when the news of the two being married was known to the young Stark so angry over the loss of his brother and Father. The man went off to war shortly after his marriage to Catelyn and came back with a bastard child of all things and expecting her to accept it!

Petyr had never let his love for Catelyn go. Not after all these years of being away from her for so long and occasionally laying with a woman or two of his own. He needed the experience for the day where Catelyn had enough of Ned and the North before coming to see him again. To finally confess her love for him and begging for his forgiveness in not marrying Petyr when she had the chance.

That was what Petyr dream about at any rate. Still, it was a dream he held onto with an iron grip. One he was hoping to make reality by manipulating events to his advantage and make Catelyn see how Ned was not worthy of her love much less giving him children.

As far as Petyr was concerned, all of Catelyn's current children were Starks, and therefore bastards all. Each unworthy of being called her offspring. A stain on her good name. One he intended to carefully remove one by one until he could make a direct approach where they could be together and give him a child of their own. He vowed to make the dream of him and Catelyn together become a reality.

But this issue with the Sage was threatening his chances to make that happen!

Petyr swore to use his growing financial power and blackmail of various High Lords, who visited his brothels, and whores to assert himself in the Game of Thrones. Agents within agents within agents. He had made sure to funnel vast sums of money from the Crown to various places where no one would think to look for the money he took from the Royal Coffers. He manipulated the system to take out loan upon load not only from Tywin Lannister, but the Iron Bank of Braavos too. Not that anyone really knew that since Petyr had made sure his ledgers were so well written, yet overly complicated, it made deciphering the ledgers extremely difficult. Hence why no one bothered to even consider auditing them due to being so complex in the first place. So much effort spent in trying to understand complex wording and more complex numbers over so many years was not worth the time or effort made by anybody capable of understanding it if an audit was ever called.

Add to the fact that a most interesting piece of information reached his ears only a few months ago regarding the gold minds owned by the Lannisters. Many thought those mines in the Westernlands were bottomless. That the gold dug there could go on for miles without end. That the Lannisters could and would "shit gold" until the end of time long before the mines themselves ran out of gold. But Petyr knew better, as he knew nothing lasted forever, and gold being one of those things. So it brought a smile to his face the day one of his most trusted spies, who he paid a lot of money to for information in the West, had brought to his attention of the gold mines in the West running on _empty_. The Lannisters could no longer produce gold from their mines and keep up in paying for their expensive lifestyle in the process.

When that news reached him, Petyr started the _next phase_ of his plan surrounding the means to bleed House Lannister of its wealth slowly, and unnoticeably even by the crafty lion himself. The man was getting on in his years just like Jon Arryn and Holster Tully though not to that level as the latter was now with his declining health. What Petyr needed to do was arrange for the lion's army to clash violently with another strong House and force the two of them to fight until only one House left standing. Wars were always expensive after all and even the wealthiest of Houses can become door poor if said House spent all of the gold it currently possesses in a long standing war.

Of course, Petyr would naturally play both sides in secret, bleeding them both of wealth, and resources in exchange for all sorts of key pieces of information to topple their enemy. With all their wealth and power depleted, Petyr could swoop in to claim what was left as his own, and no one could stop him since he would make it all legal when the time came.

As for the Crown being in debt to the Iron Bank, Petyr had made sure the debt itself was owed to the bank via the _Crown_. Not him. Oh, he was the Master of Coin, and thus would assume _some_ responsibility with the debt. But it would be a minor scratch into his newly acquired wealth since the majority of the debt would have to be paid by the King himself. Whether by Robert or by Joffrey when the time came for the clearly incompetent brat to become King was unknown. What Petyr did know was the Iron Bank would find one way or another to collect money from the Crown and from the deep pockets of the Lannisters overall due to the current Queen on the throne being Tywin Lannister's only daughter. He knew she would do everything in her power to ensure Joffrey didn't have such financial problems as King and would gladly bleed what gold was left of House Lannister to pay off the debt owed to the Iron Bank.

Of course, by the time the debt was actually called in, the money wouldn't essentially go to the Iron Bank in its entirety. But rather to Petyr _himself_! The Master of Coin had been able to manipulate the financial system so the debt owed to the Iron Bank was secretly being bought by Petyr so the Crown would pay _him_ through the Iron Bank. When it was all over, Petyr would be _THE_ wealthiest man in all of Westeros, and through enough well placed manipulation in certain areas (namely with the High Septon and his vices used as blackmail which was the ultimate currency that never went away) ,which could enforce his claim...to become _King_ of all Westeros as well.

And his dear sweet Catelyn becoming his lovely Queen.

(The Red Keep-Elsewhere)

Joffrey winced. He hated wincing. Wincing promoted weakness. Promoted he could be hurt by others. But what could he do? His bruises were bad. Well...bad for him anyway. They would heal eventually from what Pycelle had seen of them under the Queen's ever watchful eyes since she knew the Grand Maester had... _questionable hands_. There were certain Maesters in the Order who had _questionable_ vices and most got away with them under the pretense of "expanding their knowledge of the human body" or something to that effect.

Not with her son they wouldn't.

"Ow," whispered Joffrey while not use to the idea of feeling pain since he had so often been the on inflicting it on others.

"Please, these are nearly invisible now," remarked Cersei while dabbing some healing cream on his injuries after Pycelle had left once dropping them off at her command.

"They're ugly. I'll always remember them even after they're gone," said Joffrey with a whine in his voice.

"Think of them as scars. All Kings should have scars. You fought a trained warrior. One who is considered the greatest of them all and lived to tell the tale. You should be proud of it. These bruises show you are a warrior. Like your Father," said Cersei while Joffrey frowned in anger and confusion.

"I'm nothing like him. I didn't fight anyone. He kept swatting my sword away and hitting me like I was a joke. And when I moved to hurt the Stark girl, he used his magic to pull me into his hand before beating me until half my body was bruised. What's worse is the two Stark girls saw most of it before that last part," replied Joffrey in anger.

"That's _not_ true. You held your own against a man, no, a monster, a demon with three eyes calling himself a Sage with years of experience in combat. Remember my son, my wonderful lion, despite what you say or what is told, one day you will sit on the throne and the _truth_ will be whatever you make it," explained Cersei with Joffrey scowling less now at her words.

"Do I have to marry her? The Stark girl?" asked Joffrey at last since he knew it had been discussed by his Father and the new Hand.

"If your Father wishes it and the girl's Father agrees, then yes you must. For the duty of your House, if only that. But if you truly want to marry her, then you will. If you want to go out and fuck whores, then you can. You are my darling boy. My strong little lion and the world will be exactly as you want it to be when you're the King," replied Cersei, as she saw Joffrey frown again.

"If that were true, the Sage would bend the knee in the throne room to me when King for all to see it," said Joffrey at last.

"Do something nice for the Stark girl," said Cersei eventually.

"I don't want to do anything _nice_ for her," countered Joffrey since him and "do something nice" didn't fit in the same sentence together.

"But you will do it. The occasional kindness spares you lots of trouble down the road and help win you her heart and the hearts of others. Take it from someone who knows this to be true," replied Cersei since she had to play the "nice Queen" at times to get the people to side with her on occasion.

"We allow the Northerners too much power. They consider themselves our equals," said Joffrey at last with anger in his eyes.

"And how would you handle them once you became King?" asked Cersei while seeing if she can instruct her son properly in the ways of politics.

"Easy. I would double their taxes and command them to supply 10,000 men to the Royal Army," answered Joffrey with Cersei raising an eyebrow at him.

"The Royal Army? We have no such army my son," remarked Cersei with some hint of amusement in her voice.

"Well we should have one. Why should every Lord command his own men? Its primitive during these modernized times. Its no better then the Hill Tribes that roam freely in the North and those running around in the Vale. We should...We should have a standing army of men loyal only to the Crown. Trained by the most experienced soldiers rather then the sniveling mob of cowardly peasants who have never held a sword or pike in their hands," replied Joffrey while fighting back the urge to wince again when clenching his fists and the bruises along his shoulder were flaring up.

"And if the Northerners rebel against you?" asked Cersei since she saw that as a distinct possibility here.

"Then I will crush them! I will seize Winterfell and install a Warden of the North loyal to the Crown. Uncle Kevin maybe. He's seems like a very capable man for such a position," answered Joffrey while Cersei shook her head.

"With these 10,000 Northern troops you commanded to be part of the Royal Army? You fully expect them to fight for you and against their Lord?" asked Cersei while wondering what the reason was behind Joffrey's actions.

"Of course they would fight for me. I'm their King. They have no choice!" stated Joffrey while Cersei shook her head.

"Oh really? You just doubled the taxes on their homeland, ordered it to be invaded, and asking them to kill their brothers," commented Cersei with Joffrey scoffing.

"I'm not asking them. I'm commanding them. One of the first things I will do when I am King is call for that Sage's head to be put on a pike," countered Joffrey since he felt his right to be King was absolute and any command given fell into that category.

"The North cannot be held. Not by an outsider like one of us. Its too big and too wild to tame. And when Winter does come the Seven Gods couldn't come together sooner to save you or your army from them. A good King knows when to save his strength...and when to use it to destroy his enemies," replied Cersei while attending to his bruised ribs.

"So you agree? That the Starks and the Sage are our enemies?" asked Joffrey with his Mother giving him a pointed and knowing look.

"Everyone who isn't us is an enemy," replied Cersei cryptically.

(Elsewhere)

Sansa and Arya were eating lunch, but neither girl was feeling particularly happy right now, and for different reason while being centered on one person. Prince Joffrey. The boy was the ultimate enemy in Arya's mind. He was whiny. Full of himself. Acted in an arrogant manner that made you want to roll your eyes until you were dizzy and they fell out of your skill when he talked. He wasn't graceful, brave, cunning, or appreciative of the person beside him since the boy felt all others were beneath him.

Sansa however, was upset not with Joffrey, but how her Father, sister, and the Sage had reacted in regards to Joffrey in general. When he was with her, the Prince was sweet, and kind while listening to everything she said. Her family and the Sage just overreacted a bit when Joffrey got mad when the duel began. Joffrey was a Prince and future King of the Seven Kingdoms. By that right alone he should have been allowed to win against the Sage in their duel. The incident with Arya was a misunderstanding. It had to be! She did not and would not believe her Prince and future King would do that to her sister.

"Enough of that young lady. Eat your food," commanded one of the maids while Arya was stabbing the food on her plate with a knife.

"I'm not hungry. I'm too busy practicing for later," commented Arya angrily.

"Practicing for what?" asked the maid.

"For when I see the Prince again," replied Arya before she increased the stabbing motion of her knife into her food.

"Arya Stark, you will not speak that way!" reprimanded the maid.

"What?! He's a liar and a coward. And he tried to get us all in trouble. He even tried to hurt or kill me in order to target the Sage when he couldn't beat him in a fair fight! Then he and his _Mother_ nearly got our dire wolves killed simply to spite us!" countered Arya angrily with her stabbing the plate even faster.

"Enough!" commanded the Maid before making the girl get out of her chair for her room.

"What's happening here?" asked Ned curiously while seeing his angry daughter being escorted out of the room.

"Arya would rather act like a _beast_ then a lady," said the maid while Ned sighed.

"Go to your room Arya. We will speak about your attitude later," said Ned with Arya growling before she left.

"She's quite the tomboy. The blood the wolf is strong in that one," commented Naruto after appearing out of nowhere and scaring the maid along with Sansa.

Ned was expecting Naruto so he wasn't surprised to see the masked Sage right now.

"Hello Naruto. Want something to eat?" offered Ned with Naruto shaking his head.

"Thanks, but I already ate earlier. Besides, I'm here to talk to you about business," said Naruto with Ned nodding and saw Sansa leave after glaring at the Sage.

"My apologies Naruto. Your actions against Joffrey have cast a poor light on you in her eyes," replied Ned and wished this wouldn't happen since he had wanted to give his daughter the gift in the form of a doll he had bought for her.

Another time perhaps.

"Its all right. Sansa follows the rules set by the world and her Mother in being a 'proper lady' along with the duties she must perform in them. As for Arya, I wouldn't try to fight her in terms of how she is acting. It will only make things worse," said Naruto with Ned raising an eyebrow at him.

"Voice of experience?" asked Ned while sitting down and a maid came in with food for the Hand of the King.

"From certain points of view, yes. But that's a tale for another time. What I'm here to talk to you about is Lord Baelish," replied Naruto after the maid left and he sat down in a chair of his own.

"The Master of Coin?" questioned Ned with a frown before he started eating.

"There is something off about him. I look at him and see a snake. One that slithers in the shadows waiting to strike when you least expect it. Do not trust him Ned," said Naruto before he went into further detail about his conversation that took place after Ned left the meeting.

"Your findings from that conversation alone are indeed worrisome. In the entire history of Westeros and its Kings, not once has the Crown been so deep in debt, and the Master of Coin not being able to keep it out of debt. You truly believe Littlefinger has some form of bad intentions for the realm?" asked Ned with Naruto nodding.

"I would bet my third eye on it. I need to get access to his ledgers. Perform a full audit of the books to see what he did and where that money went. I highly doubt it went into just about everything Robert ordered with tourneys, drinking, hunting, and whoring for nearly 20 years. Even if it did, which is a big _IF_ , the Crown should not be this deep in the red financially. Add to the fact Littlefinger owns quite a few high class brothels means the man could easily pay off the debt out of his own pocket if nearly 20 years running such establishments is anything to go by," said Naruto with Ned nodding since it seemed odd for the Master of Coin to acquire such wealth while the Crown lost it.

"You suspect he is funneling the money into what he would consider his own personal interests?" asked Ned with Naruto nodding.

"Considering Petyr also didn't want me looking through the ledgers when I told them I would look through each one personally, yes. Short of getting them by force, the man will not hand them over. In fact, he basically admitted you wouldn't be able to even handle the sheer complexity of the numbers in each ledger if you looked at each one," said Naruto with Ned frowning.

"I will get you the ledgers. But I also need your help regarding Jon Arryn's murder," said Ned with Naruto smirking behind his mask.

"Fortunately for you, I can be in multiple places at once," remarked Naruto before he made a Shadow Clone and scared the Hell out of the maid.

Score one for the Pranking King from Hell. He avenged Arya against the injustice of the maid and got to prank someone after so long.

"I see. Most impressive. That particular trick will most likely come in handy in the near future," remarked Ned while Naruto and his Shadow Clone nodded at the same time.

"Something tells me you are right Ned. Even now, I have one keeping an eye on the two Targaryens over in Essos. So whatever happens over there will be made known here in an instant," replied Naruto before he made the Shadow Clone dispel.

"Good. While I don't wish to kill those two, if they do become a threat like Robert feared, I will have to support, if not give the order to have one, or both of them killed. I do not wish to see such an order carried out," said Ned grimly at the prospect.

"I would worry about the Targaryen children just yet Ned. Daenerys is barely interested in the Iron Throne and only doing this for her brother's sake. Viserys is more of a spoiled child though and is showing signs of madness within him. But the way he's going about it, the idiot will cause his own death, and most likely at the hands of Khal Drogo if he's not careful," replied Naruto with Ned nodding since madness was a trait most of that House inherited with the Gods always flipping a coin over it.

"That should appease Robert to some degree if asked. Though with the tournament coming up, I doubt even think he will care until its over," said Ned with Naruto nodding.

"So you couldn't talk him out of it," remarked Naruto with Ned shaking his head no.

"I visited him after I refreshed myself yesterday. But Robert wouldn't back out. I told him about the Crown being in debt and how it was hurting the Kingdom. He just laughed and entrusted me to do what was necessary to fix it. Even suggesting I get Baelish involved since he is the Master of Coin," answered Ned while Naruto sighed.

"Well at least the King basically did one thing right," replied Naruto with Ned frowning in confusion.

"What's that?" asked Ned while Naruto smirked behind his mask.

"He said get Lord Baelish involved and to do what was necessary to fix it. Meaning, I can for all intended purposes go into his office, take every ledger he's ever filled out, and do the audit needed to see what the Hell he's done to put the Crown in debt. All on the order of the King himself and you enforcing the command as Hand," answered Naruto with Ned laughing at that since he could only imagine Petyr being secretly irate over hearing this if the man were to protest.

Perhaps things weren't so bleak after all.

(King's Landing North Gate Entrance)

Catelyn Tully Stark rode into King's Landing. The horrid smell of the place hit her nose and made the woman choke to the point where she nearly threw up. Behind her was Ser Rodrik, who to his credit was able to keep the disgust from the smell off of his face. It still took considerable effort, but it was no less impressive on his part since the smell of King's Landing was still pretty bad.

"Welcome to King's Landing Lady Stark. You've been expected. Would you please come with us?" asked one of two guards who approached her.

"I would, we've have done nothing wrong," said Catelyn while Rodrik got off of his horse quickly and ready to draw his sword.

"True, but we've been instructed to escort you into the city," said the second guard and it made Catelyn along with Rodrik go tense.

"Instructed? I don't know who you serve or providing you instructions, but I will not go anywhere with anyone I don't know without a damn good explanation," stated Catelyn while giving both men a fierce glare that made the guards uneasy.

"Follow us Lady Stark. Please," said the first guard before handing her a parchment to read and made the woman frown.

"I don't like this milady. It screams a trap. No one should know you are even here," said Rodrik with concern and Catelyn nodded.

"We'll follow them for now. But keep your eyes sharp Ser Rodrik," said Catelyn with Rodrik nodding while looking around for enemies.

Until they arrived at a brothel, much to the ire of Catelyn, and Ser Rodrik to a lesser but no less displeased degree. Both were led inside to the top floor and saw Petyr Baelish was inside a private room reserved by high level clientele.

"Cat!" exclaimed Petyr happily before shooing two prostitutes and guards out of the room to keep things private.

"Why you little worm!" exclaimed Catelyn angrily before throwing the parchment right at him.

"What? I did nothing wrong!" protested Petyr with a smile on his face despite having the parchment thrown at him.

"You would take me for some back ally Sally just to so you can drag me into your brothel and be your whore! You better have a good explanation for this Petyr or so help me, you will learn what it means to suffer the wrath of a woman with Tully blood in their veins," said Catelyn before two more women came in and Petyr shooed them away.

"I meant no disrespect and certainly not to you of all people my dear Cat," said Petyr with Catelyn's eyes narrowing and Rodrik reaching for his sword.

"No disrespect? How can you say that when you're hired thugs escorted me to a brothel?! How dare you even consider bringing me to this place! Have you lost your mind?" asked Cat before she slapped his shoulder.

"No one will come looking for you here. Isn't that what you wanted? Though I suppose you have a point. I truly sorry for the locale," replied Petyr with Catelyn's frown leaving her slightly, but it was still there.

"How did you know I was heading for King's Landing? Or when I would possibly arrive here?" asked Catelyn since she and Rodrik had taken the long way around to avoid all the necessary stops where people stopped and would notice them.

"A dear friend of mine," answered Baelish before pointing behind her and saw Varys there smiling at her.

"Lady Stark. Its an honor to see you," said Varys before bowing humbly in her presence.

"Lord Varys?" questioned Cat while she was surprised and concerned to see him here.

"To see you here in King's Landing after so many years is such a blessing. Oh your poor hands. The North has been cruel to them," replied Varys and moved to touch the woman's hands, but was stopped by Rodrik drawing his sword and pointing it at the eunuch.

"Mind your touch Spider. You have no right to be so formal with the Lady of the North," said Rodrik while glaring at Varys.

"How did you know I was coming Varys? I made sure few knew I was coming and spent a great deal of time on the roads where no one would know who we were if spotted," said Catelyn with Varys nodding.

"A clever plan to be sure Lady Stark. One that would work on anyone else who wasn't so equipped to anticipate such a move should it be made. But information is my trade as the Master of Whispers. As to why you came here? I have no idea, though I would be most honored if you would tell me," replied Varys while Cat and Rodrik scowled.

"This is a private matter Lord Varys. One that does not require your presence or those of your 'birds' to report to you what they do witness. Please leave at once," replied Cat with Varys glancing at Baelish, who nodded toward him it was best to go.

"Of course milady. My apologies. I wish you good luck in your venture into whatever it is you are seeking," said Varys before he bowed and left silently without another word.

After the Master of Whispers left, Catelyn showed Petyr the dagger the assassin tried to use to kill Bran, and explained how she suspected it was the Lannisters responsible for all of this. All the while Petyr smiled at her, nodding at certain times, and acted like he was listening intently to the woman he loved speaking so passionately in his presence.

"That's quite a tale Cat. Indeed, the assassin for all his faults chose a dagger of expensive quality. Of course I know all about this dagger. There is only _one_ like it in all the Seven Kingdoms and it just so happens...to be _mine_!" said Petyr with Rodrik and Catelyn now looking shocked.

"Yours?!" asked Catelyn while Rodrik looked ready to run the man through with his sword.

"Well...at least it _was_ mine until the last tournament held on Prince Joffrey's Name Day. I bet on Ser Jamie on jousting, as any man would in my place. When the Knight of Flowers Loras Tyrell of House Tyrell unseated him...and I lost this dagger in the bet," said Petyr with a sly grin now on his face.

"To whom?" asked Catelyn while Petyr kept on grinning.

"To Tyrion Lannister. The imp!" said Petyr with Catelyn's eyes widening in horror since she knew Tyrion was currently at the Wall, but would have to make his way down there to Winterfell.

(Sometime Later)

An angry Ned Stark found himself in the very same brothel Catelyn had been escorted to not that long ago. After a brief altercation with Petyr over the Master Coin's choice of words about Ned's wife, the Hand of the King went into the establishment to see his wife, and find out why by the Old Gods and the New did she come here.

"I'm sorry to say this, but charging Tyrion Lannister, the Queen's brother no less with a crime of attempting to kill your son Bran is sad to say...treason," said Petyr with Ned frowning.

"But we have the proof! We have the blade!" protested Catelyn with Petyr sadly shaking his head no.

"And Lord Tyrion will simply say it was stolen with no proof to speak to the contrary to challenge it. From what you told me, the one man who could is the assassin, and the man ended his life so any and all secrets he possessed died with him," countered Petyr with Ned reluctantly agreeing.

"Petyr has agreed to help us find the truth Ned. He's like a little brother to me, and I know he would never betray my trust," said Catelyn with Ned looking from her to Petyr with the grin on the man's face never leaving him.

'He's a snake like Naruto said. You wouldn't think of it by the mere appearance of him, but I learned long ago that appearances can be deceiving,' thought Ned while knowing he would have to keep his distance from Littlefinger in the ways of trusting him.

"I'll try to keep you alive. At least for her sake. A fools task I will admit, but I have never been able to refuse your wife anything asked of me by her," said Petyr with his smile now increasing and Ned Stark found a sudden urge to ram his fist through it.

But showed incredible restraint in the process.

"I won't forget this Petyr. You are true friend," said Catelyn happily in the belief she could trust her childhood friend.

"Please don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to maintain," joked Petyr while laughing a little at it.

Ned wasn't amused in the slightest.

Unbeknown to any of them, black bird that could be mistaken for a crow or raven with a inky looking residue about it was near an open window, and overheard everything. As the group talked, it continued to listen before they parted ways, and the bird itself flew back to is maker to report what it saw into writing.

(Essos)

Daenerys Targaryen was on a horse, riding beside her husband Khal Drogo, who had an entire army of followers at his command. Beside him were Viserys Targaryen, who did not look pleased in the slightest, and one Ser Jorah Mormont of House Mormont. Also known as the Bear Clan. Ser Jorah once had a nice life in his House, but it was ruined due to his wife wanting expensive things and him indulging her to the point where it was only possible to get her these expensive things by get into the business of slavery. A business which was _illegal_ in Westeros and made him an enemy of King Baratheon along with one Ned Stark. Fortunately, he got away in time before either man could capture him, or his wife when they came for his head.

It was only later did Jorah realize just how loyal his pretty wife with her high expensive standards truly was when they got Essos. Where she proceeded to leave him soon after arriving for a fat rich merchant and wanted nothing to do with her now poor husband. Of course, it didn't bother him since he was done funding her expensive tastes. Jorah was a survivor. His wife was not. He knew the moment the rich merchant got tired of funding such lavish things (and he would) for the woman, she would be out on the streets being no better then a common whore until even her looks faded over time.

Jorah intended to survive long after his former wife could not.

"Vaes Dorthrak, the home of the horse lords," explained Jorah when they got close enough and Daenerys was in awe.

Her brother...not so much.

"It's a pile of mud. Mud and shit with some twigs. This is the best these savages can do?" remarked Viserys angrily while not afraid to speak about this since he was sure none of the Dorthraki could speak the common tongue of Westeros.

"These are my people now. You shouldn't call them savages brother," reprimanded Daenerys while Viserys glared at her.

"I'll call them whatever I like because they are _MY_ people little sister. This is _MY_ army and Khal Drogo is marching the wrong way with _MY_ army," said Viserys before he rode ahead to the city despite his disgust.

"If my brother were given an army of Dorthraki like this one, could he actually conqueror the Seven Kingdoms?" asked Daenerys with Jorah looking forward impassively.

"The Dorthraki as a whole have never crossed the Narrow Sea before in all of the history of their people. They fear any form of water their horses cannot drink," replied Jorah, as he glanced at the girl, who he knew would grow to become a beautiful woman one day.

"But if they did?" asked Daenerys in order to get his opinion on the matter surrounding such a possibility.

"King Robert is foolish enough to meet them in open battle where the Dorthraki thrive with their horses. But the men advising him and the Lords fighting for him are different. They will not be so bold or daring," answered Jorah with Daenerys nodding since she assumed as much given the reputation of the Dorthraki could be used against them.

"And you know these kind of men?" asked Daenerys with Jorah nodding.

"Aye. Some of them. I have even fought beside these very men once during the Greyjoy Rebellion. Now the Warden of the North, Ned Stark wants my head. He drove me from my lands for my...past actions that resulted in me leaving my home. Sadly, you will find neither Ned Stark nor King Robert himself to be the biggest obstacle in your path to the Iron Throne," said Jorah with Daenerys looking at him.

"Who is the biggest threat to my brother if not the Warden of the North or the Usurper?" asked Daenerys curiously with Jorah grimacing.

"The Demon Sage. Or just 'The Sage' as some people have come to address him during the Rebellions. Few actually know his name or heard it mentioned by those who have spoken it. He wears a mask almost all the time. Some say he's horribly disfigured behind it and has three eyes instead of the usual two. They say he wields magic like no one has ever seen before in Westeros and can cut down thousands of people with a swing of his sword of choice for that particular day," replied Jorah while Daenerys frowning.

"Is there any truth to those words? Have you seen him fight?" asked Daenerys with Jorah nodding.

"Only once did I see him fight. It was from a distance, but the sight of what he did was enough to know one should not provoke such a person into a fight. For you will surely lose," replied Jorah with Daenerys thinking things over in her head.

"Does he hold any kind of loyalty to Lord Stark or the Usurper?" asked Daenerys with Jorah thinking it over.

"Possibly to Lord Stark since he was the one to recruit the Sage in the first place. I don't know about King Robert. There was a falling out between them after Robert took the Iron Throne regarding certain parties who helped him take it. Rumor has it, the Sage was also responsible for aiding the ship that got you, and your brother away from Robert's reach. I think the Sage will fight for the side he believes is fighting for a worthy cause and does not kill innocent people," answered Jorah while Daenerys was thinking things over in her mind about the Sage.

'If I meet this Sage one day, perhaps I could convince him to join our cause to take back the Iron Throne from the Usurper,' thought Daenerys and began to wonder what a Sage could want in return for his help.

As the Dorthraki horde of Khal Drogo marched toward Vaes Dorthrak, no one saw a masked man with three eyes watching said horde from a distance with interest.

'So that's Daenerys Targaryen of House Targaryen. She's grown since I last saw her as a child. Her brother Viserys is not exactly what you call respectful though to other cultures. He demands much from everyone and complains when nothing goes his way. The idiot reminds me a lot of Joffrey in that regard. Honestly, the whole 'I am royalty, you must bow to me, and obey my every commands.' is getting old real fast,' thought the Shadow Clone of Naruto with a sigh leaving his mouth.

He only hoped Jorah Mormont, despite his past actions worthy of being beheaded, would redeem himself while here, and help Daenerys become someone creditable enough to be called royalty. Naruto also knew Varys was using Jorah as a spy to keep an eye on her for Robert in the event the girl did in fact get pregnant in the future with an Heir to carry on the Targaryen name.

Considering the Dorthraki culture, it was definitely a possibility she would be pregnant soon enough with Khal Drogo's child.

(Red Keep-Small Council Room)

Ned was sitting in his usual spot within the chambers of the Small Council. His face grim and not happy. Though considering the problems he was being given to handle as Hand of the King right out of the gate, it wasn't that big of a surprise. The coming of the King's tournament to honor Ned Stark as Hand of the King was causing more problems then the Kingsguard or the City Watch could apparently handle.

"Its the Hands tournament that's causing us trouble my Lord," said one of the Captains of the City Watch in the room.

"It's the King's tournament. The Hand wants no part of it," commented Ned in frustration over this.

"Call it what you will Lord Stark, but the city itself is over packed with people already and even more flooding in everyday. Last night alone we have had several tavern riots, one brother fire, three stabbings, and one drunken horse race down the Street of Sisters," explained the Captain with the Small Council not looking happy in the slightest.

"Dreadful," commented Varys since such things were not becoming of the Capital of the Seven Kingdoms.

"If you can't keep the King's peace, then perhaps the City Watch should be commanded by someone who can," said Renly in a knowing and warning tone to make the Captain realize his position was in serious jeopardy.

"I just need more men. The City Watch and the Kingsguard can only handle so much with a populace that outnumbers us several times over," replied the Captain knowing that while many followed the laws, there were those who slipped through, and got away with it due to the limited number of those who could enforce the laws.

"You'll get 50 additional men. Lord Baelish will see to it they are paid for," commanded Ned with Petyr nodding.

"Of course," said Petyr while his mood today and the last few were not his best.

Not surprising when Stark men under the command of the Hand came into his office at his most successful brothel with the Sage out in front and taking every ledger he had. Of course, Petyr had protested at first, saying this was highly irregular, but one of the Stark men named Jory pointed his sword at Littlefinger, and warned him this was approved by the King himself once Ned brought it to his attention. So to keep his position as Master of Coin and not be charged with treason, Petyr Baelish had to suppress whatever protest his mouth wanted to project on the issue.

At least for now. The King visited many of his establishments over the years and been with many of his whores. Sooner or later, Petyr was confident he could call in a major favor from the King using one if not multiple whores the man favored in each one of his establishments.

"I'll also give you 20 men from my own household guard until the crowds have left when the tournament is over," added Ned with the Captain nodding.

Thank you, my Lord Hand sir. They will be put to good use," said the Captain of the City Watch before he bowed and left.

"The sooner this is over the better. I have more important things to do then spend my days fussing over a tournament that shouldn't be happening in the first place," remarked Ned with Naruto agreeing with him from his position from behind the man while leaning against a wall.

"While true Lord Stark, it is a necessity in these dire times. The realm prospers from such events. They give knights a chance at glory and gold outside of the battlefield. And the lowly smallfolk a chance of respite from their usual woes," replied Varys since he knew such things were wonderful, yet temporary distractions from the many problems within King's Landing.

"As of right now, every Inn. in the city is filled to capacity. And the whores in all of the brothels are running bowlegged if not close to it," said Baelish with Ned glaring at him.

"And I'm sure new customer helps in putting a many great deal of coins within your own pockets Lord Baelish. Now if there is nothing else my Lords, I have other more important matters to attend to right now," said Ned before he dismissed the Small Council.

"Uh, this heat. On days like this, I envy you Northerners with your Summer snow, Until tomorrow my Lords," said Pycelle after getting up and slowly trudging his way out the door.

"Actually Grand Maester, I was hoping to talk to you about Jon Arryn," said Ned while Pycelle frowned and turned fully to face him.

"Lord Arryn? Well, his death was a great sadness to us all. I took personal charge of his care, but alas I could not save him in his more dire moment. The sickness that struck him hit very hard. Very hard indeed. And very fast. I actually saw him in my chambers the night just before he past. Lord Arryn often came to me for council on what he considered to be delicate matters," said Pycelle calmly while Naruto narrowed his three eyes over the exact timing of when this happened.

"Council on what exactly?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Well, from what I recall of the night question, Lord Jon Arryn was inquiring strangely enough about a book that was in my possession," explained Pycelle with both Naruto and Ned frowning.

"A book? What book did he ask about?" asked Ned since he knew Jon well enough to know whatever this book held was important.

"Ah, I fear it would be of little interest to you my Lord. A ponderous tomb few ever take up to read since its more of a record book then anything," said Pycelle while Naruto and Ned became more interested.

"No. I would like to read it. If Jon thought it was an interesting read I would like to see it too," said Ned with Pycelle looking a bit reluctant, but conceded nonetheless, and showed them into his office before handing them the book in question.

"Why would Jon Arryn be interested in this book? Its a record of all the Lords and Kings years past with their bloodline traits," questioned Naruto with Ned nodding since he did not see the significance of the book.

"As I said, my Lord, Great Sage, it is a ponderous read for such a ponderous tomb. It was collecting dust for some time prior to Jon Arryn wanting to read it," explained Pycelle, as he walked over to his chair to sit down.

"Did Jon Arryn even mention why he wanted the book in the first place?" asked Ned with Pycelle shaking his head no.

"He did not my Lord. I did not presume to ask. I felt it wasn't my place to inquire about his sudden curiosity," answered Pycelle with Ned and Naruto looking at each other.

"Just before Jon died, did he say anything in his final hour of life?" asked Ned since he knew how men said things, important things just before death came, and Jon struck him as someone who would given his long years of service.

"Nothing of real importance my Lord. But, there was one phrase he kept on repeating to me over and over again. I believe it was 'the seed is strong.' and he was looking off into the distance. As if he saw something in that final hour that I could not," answered Pycelle while Ned frowned at this.

"The seed is strong?" questioned Ned while looking at page he was reading in the book.

"Do you have any idea what it could mean Grand Maester?" asked Naruto with Pycelle shrugging.

"Oh, the dying mind are sadly of the demented kind Great Sage. For all the wake they are given, last words are usually as significant as their very first sentences as an infant in terms of trying to understand them. Sadly, Lord Arryn's last few words in that final hour make no more sense to me then a baby saying his or her first sentence," said Pycelle, but Naruto narrowed his eyes since he found that hard to believe.

"And you are quite certain he died of a _natural illness_?" questioned Ned with Pycelle looking up at him.

"Of course. What else could it have been?" asked Pycelle with Naruto narrowing his eyes further at the bead of sweat that went down the old man's temple.

"Poison comes to mind," said Naruto to gauge the old man's reaction.

"Disturbing thought to be sure. But...no. No. No. I don't think poison is likely the case here. The former Hand was loved by all. What sort of man would dare do that to Lord Jon Arryn?" asked Pycelle while shaking his head.

"I have heard poison is more of a woman's weapon because it is the least suspected form of killing an unsuspecting target," replied Ned with Pycelle conceding that fact.

"Yes. Women, cravens, and eunuchs are the ones who use such means to kill. Did you know Lord Varys is a eunuch?" questioned Pycelle offhandedly at the end.

"Everybody knows that," said Ned before left with Naruto to look at the book in much greater detail.

"The timing of Jon Arryn's death coinciding with acquiring this book is too much of a coincidence. Whatever Jon was looking into was connected to this book and something else we have yet to see or discover," commented Naruto with Ned nodding fully with his opinion on the matter.

"Agreed. Jon was looking into the lineage of the great Houses of Westeros for a reason. Whatever he suspected or discovered is in this book. If not a piece of the greater puzzle," said Ned while they headed for the Tower of the Hand.

"My looking into Littlefinger's ledgers has shown the man is indeed funneling money out of the Crown to somewhere else entirely. He's been moving vast amounts of money with incredible secrecy into various businesses and banks while taking out loan after loan from either Tywin Lannister or the Iron Bank of Braavos. He has the debt owed by the Iron Bank setup to be long term contract based loans under the pretense all the loans will be paid with additional interest when called in. At the same time, I noticed other markings in the ledgers indicating he has also been buying up the debts himself from the Iron Bank. No doubt using the vast wealth he's made using his high class brothels," said Naruto with Ned now frowning.

"This is bad. We should inform Robert of this," said Ned while Naruto disagreed.

"And say what? Littlefinger is bleeding the Crown dry of funds? You try to explain this all to Robert in detail and he'll wave it off as immaterial. Besides, who is to say Robert won't excuse it due to being a regular customer at Littlefinger's brothels and enjoyed his vast selection of whores there?" questioned Naruto with Ned frowning further.

"Robert would never excuse Littlefinger for this treachery. Its practically treason due to it weakening the Crown financially," countered Ned with Naruto scoffing.

"And he'll order you to fix it while at the very least remove Petyr from his service as the Master of Coin. Which in the end will make things worse because there is no one else to replace him as Master of Coin. Such a massive hole in the Small Council will create more problems then remove them. Not to mention Littlefinger will still be the owner of every single brothel with such high level clients with wealth and power to match in making our lives extremely difficult," Naruto shot back with Ned not liking this, even if it was true.

"What do we do? Lord Baelish cannot keep his position as Master of Coin. Not for long at any rate," questioned Ned with Naruto nodding.

"I agree. I have only scratched the surface in the first ledger to know the man is crooked and I can only imagine what else I will find with the others," said Naruto before the two came up Arya balancing on one foot at the top of the stairs.

"Syrio knows a water dancer who can stand on one foot for hours," said Arya while she was trying to keep her balance on the step.

"Its a hard fall down these steps. Be careful not to hurt yourself too much," said Ned to his youngest daughter who smirked.

Syrio says every hurt is a lesson and every lesson makes you better," replied Arya while Naruto nodded in agreement since he had those type of lesson in his life.

"Very true. It was the same for me when I was growing up and learning new things," said Naruto with approval in his voice.

"Tomorrow, I'm chasing cats!" declared Arya to Ned's surprise and Naruto's amusement.

"Chasing cats? Syrio says I presume?" questioned Ned with Arya nodding.

"He says every swordsman should study cats. They are quiet as shadows and as light as feathers. You have to be quick to catch them!" stated Arya while she greatly enjoyed her "dancing lessons" as they had been called to fool her sister and Lady Mordane of the truth since neither would approve.

"Keep practicing Arya. I'll visit you and your teacher soon enough to see your progress," said Naruto with the girl beaming with pride at gaining his attention as a possible student in swordsmanship from him.

She couldn't wait to prove herself worthy of learning from him.

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter. Damn I'm on a serious roll! HA! Did you guys see the first episode of season six? That was crazy messed up freaky shit! But in a good sort of way. I seriously hope those assholes who betrayed Jon get what they deserve. I'm on the edge of my seat since no one knows who will die next. Doran is now dead and so is his son (you should never have your back to a woman with a spear instead of the whip) too. At least Sansa is safe. Podrick showed his metal and was holding himself pretty well against the forces of House Bolton. So much shit has gone down and its only the start of season six! You can tell right away that a lot of people are going to die this season if the first episode is anything to go by. And I mean A LOT! Until next time...PEACE!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Growing Concerns

(The Wall-Castle Black)

Jon was not expecting such a cold reception when he got here. While he didn't expect any kind of party or celebration, Jon didn't expect a lot of scornful looks aimed at his person. Ned had warned him the previous day before they all left Winterfell, but even with all the warnings, the former Bastard of Winterfell was not welcome by many of the members of the Night's Watch, and those who were going to become members of the Night's Watch. The only two people to actually welcome his presence the best was the Lord Commander Jeor Mormont and the older blind man, Maester Aemon.

As he walked around Jon noticed many of the Night's Watch members and their future members were those of the dishonorable persuasion. From what Tyrion had been able to learn from being his usual self, many of the people here were given the choice to take the Black, or have their heads taken off a the neck. Many of the men here had murdered their neighbors or random people, had raped women as young as 15 years old, and even stolen things they didn't need simply because they thought no one would catch them. For these men to see a former bastard rise to the ranks of being recognized as son of a High Lord made their blood boil.

Jon almost wished Tyrion was still here, but the imp of House Lannister had done what he set out to do, and left a two days ago back for Winterfell.

Currently, the angriest of all the Night's Watch members on the Wall was First Ranger Alliser Thorne. The man looked like he had never known a happy moment in his life and probably didn't if he had been up here on the Wall for most of it. The very moment Jon had arrived, Alliser instantly targeted him with an intense degree of distain, and he made it perfectly clear to Jon that he was not welcome on the Wall. Bastard or not.

Until finally, Jon had enough of the glaring, jabbing words, and decided to get straight to the heart of the matter.

"Why? Why do you dislike me Alliser? What have I done to warrant your hatred of me?" asked Jon after having enough of the man's angry attitude.

"Why? Why not? You are a bastard of a High Lord. You have had a cushy lifestyle where others here have had to claw and fight for what they have now. To make things worse, you were legitimized by your Father to further secure your fancy title of Lord when you deserve to be in the dirt with the rest of the bastards here. You walk around like nothing can hurt you. Nothing can touch you. Simply because you are now named the son of a High Lord of Winterfell. As far as I'm concerned, you Jon Stark are a Snow, and I will _never_ consider you anything more then a bastard. I don't care if you take the Black or not, but if you do try to become one of us, I will make sure your time here is not one where my fellow brothers and I wait on you hand and foot," said Alliser with Jon glaring back and got in the man's face.

"I did not ask to be a bastard of Ned Stark. I was one for the first few years of my life and it was not all pleasant. It took me years for the woman I would eventually call Mother to accept me as her son. It took a near death experience before I was granted the honor of being made an official member of House Stark. But I _never_ took what they gave me for granted. Never! If I became a member of the Night's Watch, it would be to help defend the Wall against whatever threat resided there, and I could care less what you or anyone else thought of me. My duty is to the defense the realm. Not winning a popularity contest with the rest of the members here. If you have a problem with my existence First Ranger, then perhaps you would like to settle this with our swords and fists?" challenged Jon with Alliser narrowing his eyes at him.

"As if I want to stain my sword with your bastard blood," remarked Alliser angrily.

"And I assure you First Ranger, I would rather not stain my blade with your blood either if possible. I would have to melt the sword down into nothing after I ran it through your tiny bitter heart," countered Jon coldly with Alliser looking enraged by this.

"Enough! Alliser, leave the Stark boy alone. He's not a member of the Watch yet so don't act like you are his superior," commanded Jeor Mormont while walking down the steps that led to his office.

"Yes Lord Commander," said Alliser angrily before walking away with a bitterness in his voice and eyes.

"My apologies Lord Commander. I was just sick and tired of his constant harassment of my person," said Jon with Jeor nodding with a small smile despite his cold visage.

"You have your Father's honorable personality Jon Stark. A very rare thing to have these dark days ahead. Besides, Alliser is a cunt with a personality as cold as the winters here. He hates everyone and everything here and everywhere. Including himself," commented Jeor before the two walked into his office to talk more.

"My Father wanted me here to help make an assessment about the Night's Watch and the Wall itself. He's grown concerned regarding the number of members here being too few and the equipment being out of date," replied Jon with Jeor nodding.

"Aye, he is right to want one right now. The members of the Night's Watch are a fraction of what they once were at the height of its power. The numbers we possess are so low we can barely cover what we consider the minimum number for each castle along the Wall. The siege equipment is outdated and some of them don't even work anymore with the various parts needed to replace them being nonexistent here. The swords and shield we have are getting to become poor in quality due to the cold weather making it difficult to keep them properly maintained," replied Jeor with Jon grimacing.

"My Father found a deserter of the Night's Watch a few months ago. The man claimed he saw the White Walkers before he lost his hand to my Father's sword," said Jon with Jeor frowning.

"That was the fourth deserter we had in just this one month alone. We caught three more attempting to flee two weeks ago and killed them. They all said the same damn thing in regards to the White Walkers. I assumed it was the Wildlings using some kind of scare tactic to make members of the Night's Watch abandon their post," said Jeor with Jon now frowning.

"Pardon me for saying this Lord Commander, but...what if what these men saw were in fact _NOT_ Wildings like you first assumed? _What if_ what those men saw were in fact the White Walkers?" questioned Jon with Jeor's face getting deadly serious.

"That's a very serious accusation Lord Stark. One I am not inclined to think about much less consider to be true," stated Jeor coldly, but saw Jon held his gaze.

"I know you don't want to consider it to be true Lord Commander. Even I don't want to consider it to be true either and I am the one who just suggested it as a possibility. But what if the White Walkers do exist and they are lurking beyond the Wall? What if what those men who abandoned their post actually _saw_ the White Walkers? Not Wildlings, but the actual White Walkers?" questioned Jon with Jeor looking angrily at him for a second before thinking the Stark's words over in his head and calmed down somewhat.

"Ignorance is bliss. That is what some say when it comes to living a life unaware of the dangers lurking the shadows. I never thought myself ignorant regarding matters of the Night's Watch. Simply because I found no form of 'bliss' in being the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. However, if what you said is indeed true, and these were in fact White Walkers...then we have far bigger problems beyond that of Wildlings," said Jeor with a heavy sigh leaving him.

"The Night's Watch needs more men. And better equipment. I can send a raven to my Father in King's Landing. He was recently made Hand of the King and can get more men to the Wall while ensuring new equipment is sent here to upgrade the defenses. If the White Walkers are heading our way, if albeit slowly, they are no doubt putting pressure on the Wildings to get over the Wall, and make them be more aggressive in the process," said Jon with Jeor nodding since he would be the same way if White Walkers were on their side of the Wall.

"Send him a raven immediately, but don't mention the White Walkers. I don't want to cause unnecessary panic through the rest of the realm. Just tell him we need more men and better supplies along with some people capable of using them," replied Jeor with Jon nodding at the idea.

"I'll do that immediately and then I'll head back to Winterfell. No offense to the Night's Watch Lord Commander, but I don't think I will be joining your ranks. At one point, I might have considered it, but now...I feel my life could be put to better use elsewhere," said Jon with Jeor nodding in agreement.

"I agree. You have great potential Jon Stark. A good strong head on your shoulders and have that look of someone who could be a great leader with the right teacher to guide you on the path. If you joined the Night's Watch, I could make it happen as Lord Commander, but like you said, your path in life is not here. Not anymore," said Jeor with Jon nodding.

"Thank you Lord Commander. I have no doubt you would have made a great teacher. My Father Ned Stark and Uncle Benjen always speak highly of you. Should you ever need an extra sword, even if I am not one of the Night's Watch, I will answer the call, and will try to help out in anyway I can," said Jon with Jeor smiling at him.

"I pray I never have to call upon you Jon Stark. All the same, I will keep your words in mind should I need that sword of yours in a battle I hope never takes place," said Jeor before the two shook hands and Jon left the man's office.

All the while both men wondering what could have been had one man stayed to take the Black and the other to train him to be his successor.

(Red Keep-The Courtyard)

"I hear you are reading an old book," commented Petyr Baelish to Ned and Naruto while the two were talking to each other about the coming tournament.

"Pycelle talks too much," said Ned while Petyr smirked.

"Oh, he never stops talking once you get him going. A poor habit to be sure. Speaking of habits, do you know Ser Hugh of the Vale? Not surprising really. He was actually until recently a squire. Lord Arryn's squire to be exact. You should find it interesting to know he was recently _knighted_ almost immediately following his Master's untimely death," said Petyr with his usual smile on his face.

"Knighted? For what? And why are you even telling us this?" asked Ned with both him and Naruto looking at the man with suspicion.

"I did promise Cat I would help you. Isn't this helping?" asked Petyr with Ned unsure he wanted to answer that last part so chose to say something else.

"Where is _Ser Hugh_ now?" asked Ned with Petyr's smirk increasing.

"As tempting as it would be to answer, I would advise against knowing the answer. You see that little bird there? One of Varys little spies. It seems the Spider has taken quite an interest in you since coming to King's Landing. Now look over there, the hand, that one belongs to the Queen. Like Varys, she too is interested in your little investigation into Jon Arryn's death. And do you see that Scepter over there, pretending to be reading a book? That one is mine," offered Petyr after pointing out each agent around them.

Naruto made a mental note to remember who these individuals were so he would know who served who in this little web of spying.

"I see. I think we are done here Lord Baelish. Thank you," replied Ned while watching the man bow and leave their presence.

"Interesting that he would wish us to stay away from Ser Hugh despite his warnings. You would think he's at least answer the question of what the man was knighted for. A man like that, who doesn't know or refuses to answer clearly has something to hide. All the while playing it off as being cautious and smart," remarked Naruto with Ned nodding.

"Aye, it does. We will have to be mindful of him if his agents are just as unsuspecting as the Spider's and the Queen's agents," replied Ned with Naruto nodding and was the Sage was pleased the Hand of the King was learning.

"I was able to retrace Jon's last steps prior to him inquiring about the book and his death. Apparently, he visited a blacksmith in town, but to what end still alludes me. Jon wasn't in need of any weapons repaired or purchased so my only conclusion drawn from this was there was something or someone else there that caught his attention. We should go there next," said Naruto with Ned nodding since Jon didn't go anywhere without reason.

"Aye, I will once the tournament is underway. With the sheer number of people currently in King's Landing and many of the knights seeking to improve or buy what they need for it, getting a moment with the blacksmith in question will be next to impossible," said Ned with Naruto nodding since the city was getting crowded and business would cause a wall onto itself with the line of customers wanting things just before the tournament started.

"And speak to Ser Hugh following it. I want to know what he was knighted for after Jon Arryn died," said Naruto though he had an idea on what that was or an idea on what that was.

The man was clearly involved in the death of Jon Arryn and either put poison into the man's food or drink when Jon wasn't looking, _OR_ he was a distraction so _someone else_ could do it.

(A Few Days Later)

The tournament made by the King to honor his new Hand couldn't come soon enough for Ned, as he wanted it out of the way. At the moment, the Hand of the King was with one of his loyal men Jory from Winterfell to investigate the blacksmith knowing business for the man had slowed down now that the tournament had started. Naruto himself sat down with Ned's two daughters to watch the jousting part of the competition. Arya was looking forward to the fighting because of the violence it represented and what she wanted to be apart of in life. Sansa saw it as a way to get closer to Joffrey, but the Prince's interest in her was random at best, and he seemed angry when glancing past her toward the Sage. The young girl wanted to tell Naruto to move elsewhere, but she knew her Father would not approve of it due to the man being the ultimate protection for his daughters when watching this display of violence.

She had spent some time with Lady Mordane in the throne room where the elderly, yet sharp woman explained how once marrying Prince Joffrey, and becoming Queen, she would have to stand in the room to present the future King's Heir. How Sansa should hope to give Joffrey both boys and girls and even if only girls that Joffrey would love her regardless. While Sansa knew she would one day produce boys and girls (if the fact she had three brothers), a small part of the girl wondered if marrying Joffrey wasn't perhaps a mistake? He was charming. Of that there was no doubt. But there were those moments in time where he had been cruel as well and he clearly didn't care for the opinion of others unless their interests intertwined with his own. Sansa knew if she was going to get Joffrey to love her, then she would have to forsake everything that made her a Stark, and do the things her future husband liked to do.

But would such an action be worth it? Could she forsake the love her own family and the principles or honor they held for the future King, who may have questionable interests? Interests that went against everything she knew and believed in?

"If you keep making that scowling face at me, its going to stay like that for the rest of your life," commented Naruto while ignoring the occasional scowling glance Sansa aimed at him.

"You had no right to beat up Prince Joffrey," whispered Sansa so no one could hear them talking.

"And he had no right to make an attempt on your little sister's life, yet we both did things some would say are not appropriate for our station in life," countered Naruto with Sansa looking away from him since she knew it was true.

"It was an accident," whispered Sansa with Naruto scoffing.

"Highly unlikely my dear and we all know it. Don't live a life of denial. Ignorance is bliss until someone slaps the cold taste of reality into your mouth. You may like the idea of one day being married to Prince Joffrey simply because he is a Prince and that alone is what every girl your age has dreamt of happening to them since they were told stories as a child. But hearing stories of Princes and King is totally different to actually meeting either one in person. Case in point, the King himself drinking wine and filling himself to the point its amazing he's not slurring his words too much where no one can understand him," remarked Naruto before pointing over at Robert on his throne with Cersei sitting beside him.

"We've been sitting here all day! Start the damn joust before I piss myself!" stated Robert drunkenly while Cersei looked disgusted and humiliated by her husband's words before she left to get away from him.

"See?" asked Naruto while Sansa had to admit that the current King was not the graceful well groomed King one would expect of royalty.

"Who is that?!" asked Sansa in order to take her mind off Naruto's words.

" _That_ would be Ser Gregor Clegane. They call him the Mountain. He is the Hound's older brother. House Clegane is known for siring giant men, but Gregor is the largest on family record with the Hound being a close second," answered Petyr from behind the group and pointed to the Hound currently eyeing his brother with loathing.

"I see. And his opponent?" asked Sansa seeing another knight now standing next to the Mountain and looking like a dwarf by comparison.

"Ser Hugh of the Vale. Before now, he was actually the late Jon Arryn's personal squire. Doesn't he look well groomed for his new position?" answered Petyr with amusement while Naruto simply watching the two bowed respectfully to their King.

"Yes, yes. Enough of the bloody pomp. Have at it!" exclaimed Robert impatiently while spilling some of his wine in the process.

With both men heading toward their horses, it was clear to all that this fight was going to be very much one sides, and only a fool would bet against the Mountain in this contest. Ser Hugh was just recently appointed as a knight and had no combat experience to his name and only had a few practice runs jousting. The man only entered to gain gold and glory in proving himself worthy of his new title so a respected House would take him into it. To enter a House where he could serve and maybe one day marry into it in order to live a life of semi-luxury.

Namely House Lannister with their vast wealth paying more men then any other House of the Seven Kingdoms.

The Mountain that Rides however...Ser Gregor Clegane's name had been infamous for years since he was a child. The boy, who would become this man had killed long before most children could understand the concept of life and death. The man had killed, raped, and pillaged (and not in that particular order either) more times then could be counted by the most skilled mathematicians. He had jousted plenty of times, killed quite a few people doing so too. Not as many as you would think, but the kill count at the tournaments he went to when held was still the highest of any other appointed knight.

Though calling him a knight was a very big stretch and the only reason Gregor was able to keep his title was due to Tywin Lannister having his influence deep within the Crown.

As expected, when the horn blew to signify the start of the match, the two men charged the other, jousting spears raised, intent on hitting the other, and knocking the other man off his horse. That was the name of the game and while the rules didn't exactly allow the death of one of the competitors, it was frowned upon since it made spectators queasy at the sight of death.

Which is exactly what happened here with the death of Ser Hugh of the Vale at the hands of the Mountain due to a long shard of wood from Gregor's lance piercing his throat at the neck. Sansa screamed like most of the people watching since she never expected such a thing to happen and thought of the jousts as friendly competition between men in a duel of honor. Arya was shocked and somewhat entranced by the sight, as she expected to see some form of violence when the two men clashed, but death was unexpected all the same. Still, like Sansa, the sight of it for Arya was not only a wakeup call to how serious things were, but that things could get possibly worse during the rest of the jousting, and with even more death later on.

'Well that was to be expected. Ned and I were snooping around anything related to Jon Arryn and said squire turned knight of the man gets killed against the one opponent he had no chance of winning against. Add to the fact the Mountain is a well known agent of the Lannisters when called upon to serve is no real surprise there. Still, something tells me that Petyr was involved in this mess since he mentioned Ser Hugh in the first place to Ned and myself. The man is playing both sides. He wants the Wolf and the Lion to do battle. Make it seem like the Lannisters are covering things up by destroying or killing of anyone who knows anything surrounding Jon Arryn. Shame he doesn't realize I paid a visit to Ser Hugh earlier and got a confession out of him with my Sharingan. Kurama may have hated the damn thing for obvious reasons, but damn does it have its uses when required to get the truth out of people,' thought Naruto smirking behind his mask over how these conspirators believed themselves ahead of the curve when they couldn't be further behind it.

Naruto also sensed Petyr was happy too, but for different reasons.

"Not what you were expecting I take it? Has anyone ever told you of the Mountain and the Hound," offered Petyr while leaning forward to talk to Naruto, Sansa, and Arya.

"I have heard about it. These two have not. I would prefer you not scar their minds with the story," replied Naruto coldly while Petyr was silent for a moment before deciding to continue when Arya looked at him curiously.

"What's the story?" asked Arya while Naruto sighed and Petyr smirked.

"A lovely little tale of brotherly love. It was when the Hound was just pup. 6 years old I do believe, and Gregor was a few years older. Both were big for their age. Gregor more so then his younger brother and already a reputation at such an early age. I suppose some boys are just born with a talent to produce such violence. One evening according to what my sources say, young Gregor found his little brother Sandor playing with a toy by a fire. And not just any toy, but Gregor's toy. A wooden knight as it were. Gregor, never saying a word when seeing this, just grabbed his unsuspecting little brother by the scruff of his neck, and shoved his face into the burning coals. Gregor held his little brother there while the poor boy screamed out in pain, all the while his face melting," explained Petyr with both girls going green and clearly wanted to go somewhere to throw up.

"Why did you tell us this? I already told you I knew the story and the girls didn't need to know such things," questioned Naruto with Petyr smiling further.

"My apologizes. I just believed you three would need to know such interesting history if you decided to act next time in defense of the Mountain's next opponent. Also, I would advise you not tell anyone this story just now. If the Hound knew it had gotten out, well I fear there would not be enough knights in King's Landing to protect you," answered Petyr with his smile being as fake as Sai's had been when interacting with Naruto back in the days of old.

"Trust me when I say this Lord Baelish, I fear neither the Mountain nor the Hound. I have faced things that make them look like children by comparison. So do us both a favor and shut you mouth before get out of my seat and show you why that is the case," said Naruto in a cold tone while glancing back at Petyr, who decided to listen to his instincts, and just lean back away from the group.

Which was probably for the best since Naruto was currently about three seconds away from stabbing the man in the face with a kunai hidden underneath his right sleeve.

(Essos-Khal Drogo's Horde)

While things were progressing Westeros, other events were transpiring in Essos in Khal Drogo's Horde, and it surrounded his new bride Daenerys Targaryen. Or rather, the feud between his wife, and her brother Viserys Targaryen. After Daenerys was married to the Dothraki Horse Lord, she wanted to prove herself worthy of being her husband's wife, and thus asked the servants what she could do to prove it. After doing so, the Targaryen woman had succeeded in getting Drogo to not only love her, but give him a child that she along with the various women folk using their own knowledge in the matter were certain would be a son. Something Khal Drogo was pleased to hear and knew from his time with his new wife that their son would grow up strong and fierce like his ancestors before him.

However, like all good things in life came certain problems that threatened such dreams from truly becoming a reality.

In this case, the problem was with Viserys, and his growing impatience with Khal Drogo since the Targaryen Prince wanted to take the Dothraki Horde over the Narrow Sea right away and straight to Westeros. Once that happened, Viserys was expecting all his secret supporters to rise up to ensure a proper foothold would be secured for his army, and take the throne from the Usurper that was King Robert.

As time went by, Viserys began to show his impatience and temper more and more, and the restraint on the issue was showing a noticeable crack now within the tent of Daenerys Targaryen. He had come into the tent with his sister's hand maiden, one of his hands was gripped tightly on her hair, as he was roughly dragging the woman into it, and ignoring the screaming pleas and protests.

"You send this whore to give me commands?! No one commands the dragon. I should have sent you back her head!" exclaimed Viserys angrily before shoving the girl onto the floor and glaring at his sister.

"Forgive me Khaleesi," begged the handmaiden while Daenerys comforted her.

"Hush now. Its all right. Taker her outside and leave us," commanded Daenerys to the other handmaiden in the room and waited for the two women to leave before addressing her brother over his actions.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You do not command me! No one commands a dragon!" said Viserys with a madness in his eyes.

"I wasn't commanding you to do anything. I was only inviting you to join me for supper," replied Daenerys while Viserys sneered at her before walking over to a nearby table.

"And what's this?" asked Viserys while holding up some recently made clothes.

"It's a gift. I made them for you," replied Daenerys while her answer only made Viserys even angrier and the conversation spiraled out of control with his madness spreading until he struck her in the face.

Twice!

"You do not talk back to me! Especially not you. Some Horse Lord's personal slut! And now you've awoken the dragon!" said Viserys, as he moved to slap her again, and hard enough to leave a bruise.

Only for Daenerys to act before he could and struck Viserys in the face with the necklace, which was ironic since he first threw it at her to begin with, and he fell to the side in pain. It was clear to see that Viserys didn't expect his own sister to raise her hand against him since he had tried to make Daenerys submissive to his whims, and commands for when the time came to use the Dothraki to take back Westeros. He didn't see his sister as his sister, but as a tool, a resource, and the hilt of his sword meant to be wielded himself. In his mind, if having his sister being used as a whore for half of the world to fuck would give him the Iron Throne, then Viserys would turn her into said whore to claim the world as his own.

But Viserys had underestimated Daenerys in regards to her always being his meek little sister and doing whatever he wanted no matter what she thought about the issue. Now his sister had grown a spine. Her time with Khal Drogo and the Dothraki had given his sister a new found spirit, inner strength, and now she was using this against him!

"I am Khaleesi of the Dothraki! I am the wife of the great Khal and I carry his son inside of me! The next time you raise your hand to me, it will be the last time you have hands!" stated Daenerys with wide eyes and almost possessed look on her face that shined with power.

Fearful of this new and seemingly more powerful person that was his sister, Viserys left in a run before anything else could happen. While this happened, a certain masked Sage was watching from the shadows with a smile on his face, and amusement flashing within his three eyes.

'So, one of the Targaryens here is just a spineless lizard when push comes to shove, and the other...shows potential. Interesting. Perhaps I should intervene sooner then expected,' thought the Shadow Clone of Naruto watching these events and thinking things over in his head.

(Hours later)

Daenerys was in her lady tent with Jorah Mormont, and she told him what happened here mere hours earlier with Viserys. She still couldn't believe it even happened. She had hit her own brother! The eldest of the two of them. The Heir to the Iron Throne! The future King of Westeros! The dragon all men should and would fear in time!

So why didn't she truly fear Viserys right now? Why did she fear herself over him?

"I hit him! I can't believe I hit the last dragon of my House!" exclaimed Daenerys with worry while Jorah kept himself calm in front of her.

"Your brother Rheagar Targaryen was the last dragon of your House. Viserys isn't even a shadow of him or your bloodline. If it weren't for the fact you know for certain he is your brother, I would question his legitimacy as a Targaryen," said Jorah with Daenerys not exactly sure how to respond to that at first.

"Even if the strength of his blood is in question, he _IS_ a Targaryen, and is still the King," said Daenerys with Jorah shaking his head.

"Let us speak the truth now. Between us. Only us. Do you want to see your brother sitting on the Iron Throne?" asked Jorah with Daenerys shaking her head.

"No. My brother cannot even command me anymore. How can he expect to run Seven Kingdoms from a single seat in King's Landing? Still, the common people are waiting for him to return. Illyrio said they are sewing Dragon banners for the day he comes back to claim the Iron Throne," replied Daenerys with Jorah shaking his head once more.

"The common people pray for rain, health, and a warm Summer that will never end. They don't care what games the High Lords play. So long as they aren't made pawns in them," said Jorah with Daenerys looking at him now.

"And what exactly do you pray for Ser Jorah?" asked Daenerys curiously while the man gave her a weak smile.

"Home. One that will welcome me back once I prove myself worthy of it," replied Jorah with Daenerys nodding since she had heard of his past crimes and understood why he was hoping for his actions in following her would prove fortuitous to him in the long run.

"I pray for home too. Sadly, my brother will never take back the Seven Kingdoms or the Iron Throne. He couldn't even lead an army even if my husband gave him one. For all of the strength of the Dothraki, they will never take us home," replied Daenerys sadly, yet deep down she didn't mind if the Dothraki Horde of her husband didn't cross the Narrow Sea.

"Which is why _you_ Daenerys Targaryen need something else. Something more!" declared Naruto's Shadow Clone from the tent entrance to the surprise of the two already in it.

"Who are you?" asked Daenerys and was going to call for the guards in Dothraki when she saw Jorah's face go pale even when reaching for his sword.

"The Demon Sage himself," whispered Jorah with a great deal of fear.

"Its been a long time Jorah. You have done well for yourself since leaving Westeros. Or as well as one can here in Essos. After you fled, I suspected you would join a mercenary group like the Second Sons or some other sell sword group. Imagine my surprise to see you here being the bodyguard of Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen. Though judging from the way things are going and what I saw earlier, you will no doubt be serving only one of the two in the near future. Though _which_ Targaryen that will be is still up in air," said Naruto with Jorah glancing back at Daenerys before focusing back on the masked man.

"I won't...I won't let you hurt her," replied Jorah though it was clear he was nervous and scared of Naruto.

"Hurt her? Who said I was here to hurt her?" asked Naruto with a tilt of his head.

"You weren't sent by the Usurper?" asked Daenerys while hoping she could convince him to back her side.

"The _Usurper_ , as you call him Lady Targaryen, doesn't even know I'm here, and I would prefer it to stay that way," said Naruto while hinting to Jorah that he knew the knight was a spy for the Spider, and this secret conversation was not to be on record for Varys to know about.

Jorah gave him a discreet nod in understanding.

"Then why are you here?" asked Daenerys curiously while Naruto walked around the tent to give it a once over before turning to face her.

"To help you. Well...to a certain degree anyway. I was originally going to intervene the day of your wedding to Khal Drogo, but...I got the feeling the man wouldn't appreciate me there. I may have...called his Father and Father's Father a few...choice names in the past in the Dothraki language," replied Naruto with gesture of his hand to say it was a minor thing that two hot tempered men took way out of proportion.

"How do you intend to help me exactly?" asked Daenerys with Naruto tilting his head further and she could have sworn he was smiling underneath the mask.

"By giving you a means to rise and take back the Iron Throne," replied Naruto before he reached into his robes within his sleeve and took out a chest.

"How did you...?" asked Daenerys while Naruto looked like he was smirking behind his mask.

And he was smirking.

"Magic or the slight of hand. Take your pick," answered Naruto before he put the chest down and opened it to reveal what was inside.

"Is that...? Are those...?" asked Daenerys before she walked toward them and even Jorah was surprised.

"Dragon eggs? Yes. I took them from your brother's tent. The man is many things, but smart is not one of them. He leaves the chest unguarded. Its not even hidden from prying eyes in his tent. His mind must really be lost if he thinks no one will go into his room to take something like these eggs," replied Naruto while Daenerys gently picked one up and held it lovingly in her hands.

"My brother wouldn't let me hold them. He said they were his by right and no one, not even me, could take care of these eggs," said Daenerys while Naruto shook his head.

"Your brother is an idiot. You know it. I know it. Jorah here knows it. Khal Drogo knows it. And even the horses of this Dothraki Horde know it and would say as much if they could speak," replied Naruto before he reached down and picked up another egg to give it a closer inspection.

"Are they really dragon eggs? Part of me has always feared that they weren't and at worse well painted stones meant to trick us," asked Daenerys with Naruto inspecting the one in his hand before nodding.

"I know dragon eggs. I've seen dragons and their eggs. These are definitely the eggs from a dragon. No doubt the female dragon in question gave her life to make these three before perishing," replied Naruto sadly since he had at one point helped and nurtured dragons until he was sure they could take care of themselves.

And for a time they had...until various events came around to destroy them.

"Are you going to bring these dragons back to life?" asked Daenerys with Naruto giving her a mischievous look with his three eyes.

"Not exactly. You are or rather you _will_ one day cause these eggs to hatch my dear. Of course, they will need a bit of a push in the right direction. So my plan is in two parts. First, I use my power to give them a good foundation to comeback into the world when the time is right," said Naruto before using his chakra on the dragon eggs and made the glow with life in them.

"What's the second part?" asked Daenerys after he finished hers and put all three in the chest before giving her a sad look.

"It involves you. In order to bond with you and obey your commands, it requires a means of hatching them befitting your Targaryen bloodline. Sadly, I cannot tell you, nor will I so long as your brother is still alive. If Viserys knew what I just did and were to learn the truth behind how a human can hatch these dragons with the right situation...he wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice you. He already did that with your arranged marriage to Khal Drogo for the man's army," answered Naruto with Daenerys frowning.

"I don't understand. In order to bring back the dragons, I must...be offered as a sacrifice?" asked Daenerys with a hint of concern in her voice.

"No. Nothing like that. But to awaken these eggs, a sacrifice of sorts will be required and it will hurt...a lot! I have seen your future Daenerys Targaryen. Or at least part of it in a moment of time. In this said future, you will experience a great deal of emotional pain following something horrible befalling you. Pain beyond measure. I won't say what, for you will try to prevent it, and thus make things worse. What I need to do is plant the knowledge in your mind, where it will remain locked away until the said moment in time does in fact happen," said Naruto before raising his index finger in his left hand that was now glowing with a blue flame at the tip and moved toward the now slightly frightened woman.

"My baby?" asked Daenerys with Naruto pausing in front of her and saw Jorah reaching for his sword slowly and gauging how to strike such a man without being caught.

"I honestly don't know. While I do have the power to see the future, only fragments of time and blurry images at best. The moment in time that _I_ witnessed did not allow me to see you personally, whether still pregnant or following the birth of your child. What I do know and saw from the brief moment in time was that you will be without question...a Mother," answered Naruto in a cryptic sense.

"And the knowledge you wish to give me...it won't hurt my baby?" asked Daenerys while she eyed the index finger of his hand currently covered in a blue fire.

"Aside from a minor headache that will go away within a few minutes, it won't even hurt you. I'm sorry for the secrecy regarding this part of the process, but Viserys can't know about the knowledge I am giving you in anyway possible. You are the key to bringing these dragons back my dear and you will soon enough. But if done ahead of schedule and with Viserys seeking to control them...it will only spell disaster for you, if not everyone in this Dothraki Horde before I could come back to restrain them," replied Naruto with the young Targaryen woman reluctantly nodding.

"So long as my baby isn't harmed, I will accept this knowledge," replied Daenerys with Naruto nodding.

'Sadly my dear, when the information on what to do is unlocked and how it was unlocked by what will one day befall you soon enough, you will very well wish neither of us had ever met. But you must suffer Daenerys Targaryen. Nothing is truly earned without some measure of sacrifice. You want to take, then you must give as well. You will learn that soon enough in this game not of thrones...but of life!" thought Naruto before touching her forehead with his index finger and implanted the knowledge of how to hatch the dragon eggs inside her head.

When it was over, Naruto backed away to see Daenerys frown a bit at the headache she was told would hit her. Sure enough, minutes later, the throbbing in her temples went away, and she saw Jorah looking at her to see if she was okay. Smiling, she nodded that she was okay, and turned to thank Naruto for action.

Only to find he was gone with a single note on the table next to where he had just been standing.

 _Daenerys, I have been watching you, and your idiot brother for sometime now. I actually helped in your escape from Dragonstone when Robert's armies, and Stannis's fleet moved to take your ship. Both weren't very happy with me when I denied them what they wanted in terms of your immediate death. But like Ned Stark, I do not believe in the killing of an innocent child. I wanted to see what you and your brother would do once grown up to face the world and you didn't disappoint me. Your brother however, did. The madness in him has clearly taken control of his mind so be wary of him for your baby's sake. All I can do now is provide advice to you in this message, which will destroy itself once you've finished reading so don't be surprised when it falls to pieces like brittle parchment._

 _In short, my advice to you is this, from one wise man to a young woman seeking to grab her destiny by the throat, and put it in a steel jawed trap. Keep your eyes sharp and your mind sharper. Be mindful of who you trust and those you can trust without question are to be kept close to the chest. But not_ _ **TOO**_ _close should they decide to turn things against you. Remember, you may one day become the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, or damn well get close to the goal in some form. The people around you will want to get in on the ground floor and if they see signs of your campaign about to fail, they might jump ship to what they believe is the winning side by offering up you in return for something like gold or something more material they can actually hold with their hands._

 _Should you ever find a place to rule and become Queen, whether in King's Landing, or somewhere here is Essos, be kind to your subjects. Be fair to them, but be firm as well when it comes to dealing out punishments for crimes they have committed. Show you have strength and not afraid to use it, but at the same time use just the right amount each time. Rule with precision when it comes to deciding matters over quick clumsy ones that you would only find when looking at a drunken butcher._

 _I honestly do not know if you are in fact worthy of the Iron Throne or even ruling over a kingdom in general. You_ _ **DO**_ _have the potential, which is more then I can say, or see regarding your idiot brother. He will not be King of the Seven Kingdoms. Of_ _ **THAT**_ _I am certain. Even you can see it. Keep those dragon eggs close. Make sure nothing happens to them until the time comes to see them hatch. You will know what to do when it is time to perform the ritual for it._

 _All I can say now is, good luck Daenerys Targaryen, and may you grow up to be the Queen I know in my heart you can be in this life._

 _Best regards,_

 _Naruto of House Uzumaki: The Demon Sage_

 _P.S. Don't tell anyone about this letter after its destroyed. I still do have a reputation to maintain._

And soon after reading the last part, Daenerys saw a symbol on the paper glow and the parchment dissolved into tiny pieces before being blown away in the wind entering the tent.

"The Sage's powers are indeed every bit the legend I bards always sing in the taverns," said Jorah with Daenerys nodding before she looked at the dragon eggs in the chest and touched each one gently.

"Of that, there is no doubt Ser Jorah. We must protect these three eggs. Not just from my brother, but from everyone else when they hatch," replied Daenerys with Jorah staring at the eggs.

" _IF_ they hatch Khaleesi," countered Jorah and was met with a firm glare.

"Look at these eggs and tell me they do not have the potential to hatch?" asked Daenerys with Jorah seeing each egg looked more... _alive_ then they had been earlier.

"Perhaps they will. Remember, the Sage left the means to awaken them locked within your mind. Only to be free to use when something of extreme emotional pain happens," countered Jorah and remind the woman of what she feared in regards to what that pain might be to hatch the eggs.

"Which is why you are going to ensure such pain never happens. While I do not mind the idea of hatching these eggs and raising three dragons...I will not pay such a price if it is what I suspect or close to what I suspect," replied Daenerys while Jorah nodded.

"If that is your wish Khaleesi," said Jorah while deep down he knew telling Robert about Daenerys being pregnant was going to cause a severe backlash later for the woman.

In the deep reaches of his mind, the loyalty to Crown, and aiding them in this way to one day kill this woman along with her unborn child was considered wrong in Jorah's mind. She was a Targaryen, but Daenerys held none of the madness her brother did and could still see growing in him. Perhaps his madness cancelled hers out simply because he got it first and made the man's sister want to become the opposite of him. Madness destroying madness. An interesting concept worthy of discussion among Maesters. Or perhaps the Gods of Old and the New had flipped a coin like they did with Viserys with the opposite outcome with Daenerys being sane.

Whatever the case, Jorah knew that even with all the information he sent out earlier that would be reaching the Spider, he would defend this woman from harm, any harm for that matter. He knew his information was worthy of a royal pardon, but deep down Jorah also knew such a pardon signed by the King was also the death warrant for Daenerys, and the baby she carried. He might as well have it signed his signature for the pardon to come back to Westeros with the blood and lives of two innocent Targaryens.

At the very least, he could keep an extra eye out for future assassins, and stop them when they try to make the attempt. Jorah also knew the one advantage here was he _knew_ the assassins would be coming straight for Daenerys. He wasn't sure how or when or where they would strike.

Only that they were going to come soon and they would be relentless.

(King's Landing-Hand of the King)

Ned was in his office during the jousting. He had gone with Jory to look into Jon's last known location before he was killed and saw the blacksmith there. The man was of an elderly persuasion, nothing special about him in Ned's eyes. Good with his tools and hands in making armor and weapons. Nothing else.

But the much younger man and apprentice of the blacksmith was another matter. Ned had known Robert since they were kids growing up under the guidance of Jon Arryn and one day become full grown men. So when Ned practically saw the spitting image of Robert during his younger years in them young man named Gendry, it made sense what Jon was looking for. Gendry was one of Robert's many bastards. No doubt it was with one of the first prostitutes Robert had ever had relations with following his marriage to Cersei if the age of the young man was anything to go by. Gendry had all of Robert's features from the hair to the eyes and the muscular build, which was enhanced by his time working for the blacksmith. With a proper education and right guidance, if Gendry was a legitimate child of Robert's, he would be the Heir to the throne.

But that didn't explain why Jon was looking into one, if not more of Robert's bastards all throughout King's Landing. And how was it connected to the book containing the lineage of all the great Houses of Westeros? Was there some kind of secret hidden in the book he wasn't seeing that others did and thus got Jon Arryn killed?

His thoughts on the matter were interrupted when Jory came in a bowed.

"My Lord, her Grace the Queen in here to see you," said Jory before he moved aside and Cersei entered the room before leaving.

"Your Grace," said Ned with a nod of his head respectfully.

"You're missing out on the tournament my husband is honoring you with," commented Cersei while glancing at the book Ned was reading.

"Putting my name on it doesn't make it mine. I was against the tournament from the start since it was an unnecessary expense. The Crown is already deep in debt well over 6 million as it is with half of that owed to your Father and it does not need anymore added to the amount," replied Ned while Cersei's eyes widened in surprise since she didn't know that piece of information.

She would have to send a raven to her Father about striking his half of the debt once she made Joffrey the new King.

"I am care here because I believe we should put what happened on the King's Road and at the Inn. behind us. The ugliness of it all with the fighting and dragging everyone out of their beds like that to face Robert like common criminals. It was a little extreme, I will admit as much. Still, Mothers tend to go to the extreme when it comes to their children they love. Especially after one of them has been hurt by a certain three eyed _Sage_ ," said Cersei with Ned not saying anything at first.

"He was protecting one of my daughters just as you were protecting your son," countered Ned at last with Cersei narrowed her eyes since she knew it was true, but didn't like it all the same.

"How is Sansa?" asked Cersei curiously.

"Surprisingly enough, she likes it here," replied Ned with Cersei smiling now.

"She's the only Stark who does," remarked Cersei while Ned looked at her with piercing eyes.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ned while finding it strange the woman would come to see him about this of all times.

"I might ask the same of you. What is it you hope to achieve in King's Landing? Besides helping my husband not make a bigger fool of himself then he already has for nearly the past two decades," said Cersei with Ned seeing her gaze move to the book now on the desk for a second.

"Jon Arryn was murdered. I intend to find out who did the deed and bring him forward to face King's Justice. The man raised Robert and myself when we were mere boys. To not find out who killed him would be an insult to his memory. Besides, Robert called on me to serve, and protect the realm to the best of my abilities. I will do so until he tells me to do otherwise," answered Ned with Cersei shaking her head.

"I know what you are doing when it comes to Robert. You can't change him. No one can change him. Once he sets his mind on something, it stays there until the deed is done. He will do what he wants, which is all he's ever done. The best you can ever do is pick up the pieces left in the wake of his actions," explained Cersei while she saw Ned shrugging.

"If that is my job, then so be it," replied Ned calmly since he knew his duty to Robert and did not mind it one bit.

Considering who else could have sat on the throne instead of Robert and he would have to serve, it was a fair trade off.

(King's Road-At the Moment)

Catelyn and Rodrik had been riding on horseback for sometime now before stopped at a nearby Inn. to rest until making it back to Winterfell. The sooner the better for Catelyn, as she still worried for her son, who should have woken up by now, and hopefully told Robb what he knew regarding his first near death experience. Now more then ever, the Tully born woman was sure the Lannisters were involved with what happened to Bran and even the death of Jon Arryn with what has happened recently in King's Landing.

At the same time, Catelyn knew they had to keep themselves from being recognized by the different bannermen staying here while representing their Lords. Cat knew she would be recognized by well over half the men at the Inn. if they really looked at her and didn't want them to make a fuss.

Sadly, her desire to stay anonymous while on the road was ruined by an outside source, and from a House she was greatly despising at the moment.

I'm sorry my Lord, we are filled up," said the Innkeeper while Cat frowned from her spit where she could see who it was.

"My men can sleep in the stables. As for myself, I don't require a large room given my own small size," said one Tyrion Lannister while walking in with skip in his step.

"Surely, my Lord. We have nothing," said the Innkeeper while Tyrion smiled a knowing smile.

"Is there nothing I can do to remedy this?" questioned Tyrion while holding up a small amount of gold dragons in his hands and the giving the various men in the room a "who wishes to give up their room?" based look.

"You can have mine!" offered a bearded man who was clearly a sell sword among the group.

"Now there is a clever man," replied Tyrion before handing the man the gold before telling his man Joryen to dine with him.

"Lord Lannister! May I entertain you while you eat? In honor of your Father's victory at King's Landing?" asked the Bard in the corner in the hopes of gaining some of that ever valuable Lannister gold.

"Nothing will more ruin my supper. Oh, Lady Stark! What an unexpected pleasure. I was sorry to miss you in Winterfell. I met with your son Robb and young Bran. I was happy to see your second youngest had recovered from his injury," said Tyrion and his words turned many heads in the room with wide eyes.

To the short man's surprise, Catelyn did not look happy to see him. Quite the opposite.

"I was still Catelyn Tully, the last time I stayed here. You ser, is that the black bat of Harrenhal I see embedded on your coat?" questioned Catelyn to one knight of a House who served her family loyalty.

"Aye, it is milady," said the man from Harrenhal proudly.

"And is the Lady Went a true and honest friend to my Father, Lord Holster of Riverrun?" asked Catelyn with the man nodding.

"Aye, she is," said the knight.

"The Red Stallion was always a welcome sight at Riverrun. My Father counts Jonos Bracken amongst his oldest and most trusted Bannermen," said Catelyn while the knight from House Bracken nodded.

"My Lord is honored by his trust," said the Knight from House Bracken.

"I envy your Father and all his fine friends, Lady Stark. But I don't quite see the purpose in this," said Tyrion with his mind confused on what was going on here.

"I know your sigil as well. The twin towers of House Frey. How fairs your lord, Ser?" asked Catelyn to the knight from House Frey.

"Lord Walder is well, my Lady. He has asked your Father the honor of his presence on his 90th name day. When he plans to take another wife," said the knight from House Frey with Catelyn nodding.

"Huh," said Tyrion, who thought that tidbit of information was interesting before he was refocusing himself on Catelyn Stark.

And by the Old Gods and the New did she look angry with him. What in the Seven Hells did he do to make her so upset? He had been a fine gentlemen to her when in Winterfell during the time King Robert was there. Granted, Tyrion didn't really see her as much as his other siblings, but it didn't mean he had done anything to provoke the wrath of this woman standing in front of him. Before or after he left Winterfell for the Wall and then back again to the home of House Stark. In fact, he had given young Bran Stark a gift in the form of schematics made for a climbing harness mechanism he had come up with during his time in Winterfell, and reading within their library. It was actually from an old design made ironically by Bran the Builder in his older years, but Tyrion had enhanced it with his own modifications, and given it to the young Lord as a gift so the poor Stark boy didn't fall again.

He really did have a soft spot for bastards, cripples and broken things. Considering how messed up his own life was back in Casterly Rock and with his family, it wasn't all that surprising.

"This _man_...came into _MY_ house as a _guest_ and there, he conspired to _murder_ my _son_! A boy of _ten_! In the name of King Robert and those good Lords you serve, I call upon you to seize him and help me return him to Winterfell to await King's Justice!" exclaimed Catelyn angrily with a fire in her eyes you would think the person on the harsh end of said gaze would turn to ash.

And just like that, every single knight in the room had drawn their swords, and pointed them all right at Tyrion.

'What Seven fresh Hell did I do again to deserve this?' thought Tyrion while seeing so many swords pointing at him.

And to think, all he had come in here for was food, wine, and a room sleep in!

(A/N: YAY! Another long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Trying to set the mood up for what happens next and everything. Again, I hope I'm making an excellent crossover here, and you are enjoying it. Until next time...PEACE!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Unraveling the Conspiracy

Tyrion for his part looked shocked, confused, and wondering when in the Seven Hells he had time to conspire to murder Bran Stark?

Was he really that drunk the night before the Royal Caravan had left Winterfell?

However, no sooner had these knights pointed their swords at Tyrion did the very world around him, Catelyn, and Rodrik seem waiver. It was as if the world around them was now in a nearly invisible ocean where all things except the three of them couldn't move. Looking around, they soon found a figure emerging from the shadows to reveal it was Naruto in all his masked glory, monk staff in hand, and a twinkle of mischief in his three eyes.

"Damn Cat. When you want to make a point, you _really_ make a point," remarked Naruto with a chuckle soon after.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? You're suppose to be at King's Landing," asked Cat in shock while Tyrion was trying to figure out what Naruto did to everyone around him to be frozen like this.

"Relax. Everything is fine so far. What you see before you is a copy of the original sent to stick to the shadows to keep an eye on you and Rodrik in order to oversee that your trip back to Winterfell was a safe one. And to think, it was all going so smoothly before you decided to make a lynch mob out of knights. Great speech by the way. I found it to be very moving," said Naruto, as he saw Cat was not amused.

"Tyrion tried to murder Bran. My son!" said Catelyn while pointing at Tyrion.

"I don't see how that is possible since I was nowhere near your son for most of the time I was at Winterfell. And not only that, but why would I try to kill the boy? He has a good head on his shoulders and a knack for climbing from what I have been told. I actually gave him the plans for a climbing harness he can have made to ensure the next time, there is something to stop his fall," replied Tyrion with Catelyn glaring at him.

"Someone from House Lannister tried to murder my son. Twice! Once by pushing him out of a window at the top of the tower. The second was with a rare valerian steel dagger with dragon bone hilt. One of a kind from what I have been told. One, I was told that you had in your very possession at one point," countered Catelyn with Tyrion frowning.

"I don't deny the blade is mine. I won it on a bet from Littlefinger. But that doesn't mean I gave it to an assassin. Such a rare item is not something I would wish to have someone I hired to kill use. Not that I'm saying I did it mind you," replied Tyrion quickly at the end when he saw Catelyn's eyes harden further.

"What did you do with the dagger before now?" asked Naruto with Tyrion thinking for a moment.

"It was originally in with my luggage. I had planned to show it to Ned Stark given his own weapon Ice was made of the same steel as my dagger. I wanted him to inspect my weapon and get his opinion on it. But I had indulged in too much wine and fallen asleep with the pigs and had to freshen up. After I did, I went looking for it, only to find that the dagger wasn't there. I suspected it was taken from me by my nephew Joffrey since the boy knew about it and wanted one for himself. As it was one of a kind, I suspected the lad had taken it, and hidden it elsewhere among his own luggage. It wouldn't be the first time the boy has taken something that doesn't belong to him and then say it is his by right as being a Prince and future King of the Seven Kingdoms to get his way. My sweet sister does encourages his behavior more often then she should," explained Tyrion with Catelyn not being impressed by his story.

"I will not believe anything you say," said Catelyn angrily.

"No, but I'm sure you would believe what I have to say," offered Naruto with Catelyn, Tyrion, and Rodrik looking at him.

"I get the feeling none of us are going to like what you have to say," remarked Rodrik with Naruto nodding slightly.

"With all due respect to Lady Stark and her grand speech to rally these men to her cause, I know Tyrion did not try to kill Bran on those two separate occasions," replied Naruto with Tyrion looking pleased to hear this since the Sage was always said to speak the truth to others even when they didn't like it.

"It was his dagger!" countered Catelyn while Naruto shook his head.

"Even if it was his dagger, he never gave it to an assassin to use. In any case, why would Tyrion want to kill Bran? Your son has done nothing to earn Tyrion's ire. Besides, Tyrion himself does not hire assassin's to kill someone. He maybe a Lannister, but he's also one of the few who doesn't resort to that type of thing. Its not in his character," replied Naruto with Catelyn lessening her glare at the now happy dwarf of a man in front of her.

"It may not have been Tyrion, but it was a Lannister who tried to kill Bran," said Catelyn with Naruto nodding in agreement about that much being true.

"Yes that is very much true. But not just one Lannister. It was _two_. If you must know, the two guilty people, who made the attempt twice on young Bran's life were in fact Jamie _and_ Cersei Lannister. Your siblings Tyrion," answered Naruto with Tyrion now looking from pleased to horrified.

"What? Why in the name of the Seven did Jamie and Cersei do that?! Not even being in the Kingsguard and the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms get immunity from that!" stated Tyrion with Naruto glancing at Catelyn and Rodrik to see they were shocked to hear this too.

"Because Jon Arryn suspected Robert's children that Cersei brought into the world were not really his children. In fact, Bran caught Jamie and Cersei being sexually intimate in the tower, and Jamie threw him out of it to keep their secret from being discovered. When you told Myrcella about how Bran would live when asked in front of her parents, Jamie sent his agent with your dagger to finish the boy off in his sleep. He also figured since you didn't show the weapon off to anyone aside from a select few, no one would know who the dagger's owner really was, and thus would be the perfect weapon to end Bran's life before his awakening," explained Naruto with Tyrion looking shocked by this news while Catelyn and Rodrik looked livid.

"Are any of the Queen's children Robert's?" asked Rodrik with Naruto shaking his head.

"Not a one. Not one drop of Baratheon blood runs through their veins. None have a right to the Iron Throne. Not that Jamie or Cersei will admit as much since they know what would await them if the secret got out. The secret they would anyone and everyone to ensure it stayed buried," explained Naruto while Tyrion groaned and mumbled something no one could understand.

"We have to tell Ned! We have to tell King Robert!" exclaimed Catelyn with Naruto shaking his head no.

"No you can't actually. First, there is no real proof of what I have told you outside the fact one would have to question the looks on all three children. Something Cersei could easily spin as saying her Lannister blood from her family is stronger then the Baratheon blood in Robert. The evidence to dispute this, is in fact in the book Jon Arryn was looking into the day before he died. While a compelling argument to work with, it is still not enough, and even parading all of Robert's bastards to counter what Cersei will claim, the Grand Maester is in the back pocket of the Lannisters. He could easily claim in rare times, the recessive blood can come out instead of the usually dominant side that in this case would normally be Robert's blood. Your current evidence weighed against a Grand Maester and his years of experience will not be enough. Short of a confession by Cersei and Jamie to the acts that brought all three children into the world, you need hard evidence to say such accusations are in fact true," replied Naruto with the three people in the room not liking this one bit.

"But Bran is awake right now. Surely he told Robb and the others what he saw in the tower," countered Catelyn while Tyrion frowned since Maester Luwin had said otherwise when Bran was asked about it.

'No doubt done to keep me from learning the truth in case I was part of the conspiracy to murder Bran. Well played Maester Luwin. Well played,' thought Tyrion to himself.

"And Cersei and Jamie could easily say it was the perverted dream of a 10 year old boy with a questionable imagination that requires another Maester or possibly a High Septon inspect his mind for improper thoughts. The evidence against them could be challenged and the Lannisters could spin the accusations against you. They could say the accusations are made by an angry spiteful woman, who feels her husband should be King over the current one, and is trying to usurp the Crown with countless unsupportive lies," explained Naruto with Catelyn calming down and thinking things over.

'Knowing my siblings and Father the way I do, that is the exact approach I would take in their position,' thought Tyrion while seeing Lady Stark coming to terms with the truth as to how the truth they just discovered could easily be swept under the rug.

"So what do we do now Great Sage? We can't exactly stop this event around us from not happening," said Rodrik while indicating to this moment in time Naruto had frozen.

"No you can't undo it. Nor should you try to stop this. I have some other suspicions about who helped the Lannisters in killing Jon Arryn. While they have many spies under their employment, not even those two could have learned of Jon's movements so quickly. Even if Pycelle sides with the Lannisters. No. Someone else is involved since the poison that took Jon Arryn had to be delivered to him while he was eating or drinking. Most likely someone close to Jon in order to make it happen. Someone who wants the Wolf and the Lion to do battle so he or she can pick up the pieces when its all over," said Naruto, as he explained what he, and Ned found out so far with Ser Hugh of the Vale being knighted shortly after Jon's death.

"We need to go to the Vale. I need to speak to my sister about this since she sent me the raven that started my suspicions in the first place," replied Catelyn at last since her sister was in the Vale ruling over it until Robin came of age.

"And I will accompany you," said Naruto to the shock of the trio in front of him.

"Are you sure?" asked Cat with Naruto nodding.

"Chances are, you're speech to inspire these knights to raise their swords against Tyrion will reach the ears of your enemies among House Lannister in King's Landing. Where your husband is currently working to discover who killed Jon Arryn. My being with your group and Tyrion agreeing to come with us back to Winterfell after our stop in the Vale, of his own volition mind you, to resolve this...simple misunderstanding on your part, will enable you to save face when accusations are sent flying back," said Naruto with Catelyn now looking at Rodrik, who nodded in agreement over it.

"Very well. We will do this your way Naruto. I just hope whatever it is you are planning will prove worth the effort," said Cat with Naruto nodding.

"I hope so too. Tyrion, are you up for another adventure?" asked Naruto with Tyrion giving him a small smile and shrug.

"What do I have to lose? Aside from my head?" asked Tyrion while Naruto chuckled.

"No one will take your head Tyrion. Out of all the Lannisters in your House, _you_ are the only one worthy of keeping theirs. Your Uncle Kevan is a distant second, but just barely since he supports your Father on questionable matters," said Naruto with Tyrion smiling and nodding.

"In that case, I guess we are off to the Vale!" stated Tyrion while Naruto gave a single nod.

"That we are my friend. Everything and everyone around you will come back into focus in a few seconds. They have no idea about what's going on regarding this conversation and for sake of the future, I would advise you keep it that way," replied Naruto with the three nodding before he cancelled the Genjutsu that covered the room.

And easily returned to life's regularly scheduled program with Tyrion Lannister _officially_ being taken prisoner by Catelyn Tully Stark.

(King's Landing-Jousting Tournament)

Ned decided to take a small break from his duties as Hand of the King and go see the tournament his friend and King had created for him. He knew Robert meant well, but the man didn't know what it meant to restrain one's self, and listening to advice when given. Ned could actually see why Jon had trouble as Hand of the King since the elderly man had to deal with Robert's vices and wrestle with the various players on the Small Council to make headway in protecting the Seven Kingdoms.

The man had been shoveling a never ending pile of shit with a spoon and making little to no progress because the shit kept on being piled up.

"So you finally showed. I take it your duties got so boring it was either come here or slice your desk and the paperwork on it in half," joked Naruto with Ned glaring at him for a second.

"Mind your tongue. The paperwork Jon had before my term as Hand was immense and had to be handled. My own is no better," replied Ned with Naruto chuckled since it had reminded him of two Hokages who grumbled about the stacks upon stacks of paperwork they had to do in their office.

Silence soon covered the area until Petyr Baelish left to handle whatever it is he needed to handle.

"Ser Hugh is dead. He died jousting against the Mountain," said Naruto seriously while seeing Sansa flinch at the memory.

"Damn! We needed him alive for questioning," whispered Ned while Naruto said nothing over the matter.

"I highly doubt he knew anything. He was a pawn Ned. No doubt the ones we seek sent out agents within agents within agents before getting in touch with the late Ser Hugh. It is my personal experience that pawns are considered expendable because even if they know too little, it is just enough to cause enough of a ripple to start something. Whoever wanted to kill Ser Hugh before we could talk to him knew he had enough information to cause a ripple, and we would follow the trail to find who might lead us to the real culprits," said Naruto with Ned sighing.

"The road to getting justice is a long and harsh one at times," said Ned sadly with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"Yes. Most of the time it is near impossible. But fortunately for us sooner or later, justice will be served in due time," replied Naruto while Ned nodding since he was expecting his hard work to eventually pay off.

"I found out more about why Jon went to the blacksmith before asking for the book," commented Ned with Naruto nodding.

"And?" asked Naruto to see what Ned would tell him.

"The blacksmith employed one of Robert's bastards. Possibly the first one. A boy named Gendry. Looks like the spitting image of Robert in his younger years. He has everything that says Robert is his Father. The hair, eyes, and the build are all Robert's features. With the right education, Gendry could become a member of House Baratheon," said Ned with Naruto smirking.

"No doubt. But we both know Cersei would never allow it. Contestation to the throne and all that," said Naruto while Ned sighed knowing it was true.

"Where is Arya?" asked Ned at last when he noticed his youngest daughter was not here.

"She's at her lessons," answered Sansa since she saw Arya had seen enough jousting by now to get bored with it and decided her time was better spent with her dancing instructor over this.

"Syrio says she's making some good progress. He's impressed by her determination to learn how to _dance_ properly," said Naruto while the Mountain made his way over to the King while on his horse and saluted.

"It's the Knight of Flowers, Ser Loras Tyrell," commented Sansa with the said knight of the Reach coming out next and approached the trio before handing the girl a flower.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman," said Ser Loras with Sansa taking the flower from his hands.

"Thank you Ser Loras," replied Sansa while Naruto held back a snicker since he was sure the girl would be shocked to know the man's preferences did not align with women, but rather with the same gender as himself.

Preferably with a certain Master of Law on the Small Council. Though considering how society these days frowned upon such people, it was expected of someone like Ser Loras to keep such things from being known. And playing the part of the charming knight who could woo any woman was a good cover in Naruto's mind.

As the Knight of Flowers rode his horse up to salute the King, the Mountain's own ride started to become agitated for some reason, and began to move around. It took its rider to jerk the reigns with his gauntlet covered hand almost harshly to snap the horse away and to get into position to face Ser Loras Tyrell. When both men got their lances and shield, Sansa looked away while grabbing her Father's hand since the image of what happened to Ser Hugh was still etched in her mind, and she didn't want to see another person killed again.

"100 gold dragons on the Mountain!" called out Petyr Baelish now that he had returned and seen the two getting into position.

"I'll take that bet!" said Renly while many were surprised someone would bet _against_ the Mountain since the giant of a man had dominated the joust due to his immense size and strength.

"Now what will I buy with a hundred gold dragons? A dozen barrels of Dornish wine? Or perhaps a girl from a pleasure house in Lys?" questioned Petyr to himself.

"You could even buy a friend. Though considering you Lord Baelish, a hundred gold dragons may not be enough," commented Renly with a smirk on his face.

"He's going to die," commented Sansa since the last time the Mountain faced a knight she thought was handsome, Ser Hugh had been killed via a splinter of wood lodged right in his throat.

"Ser Loras rides well," said Ned while hoping his words would remove his daughter's fear of what she assumed was to come.

When the horn bellowed to start the match, both men charged toward the other with the intent to win the joust. But as the Mountain's horse got closer to Lora's horse, it started to become increasingly agitated, and move almost uncontrollably. This gave Loras the much needed opening with the Mountain distracted by his ride and thrust the lance right at the giant with enough force to knock his opponent down.

Naturally, the people the cheered at seeing someone best the Mountain in this event.

"Such a shame Littlefinger. I wonder if would have been nice for you to finally have a friend," commented Renly with a smirk since he knew of Loras's plan ahead of time and was waiting for someone to bet on the Mountain so he could bet against them.

"And tell me Lord Renly, when will you be having your own friend at your side?" asked Petyr while motioning with his head toward Ser Loras.

Petyr was one of the few people who knew both Renly and Loras preferred the company of the male persuasion over the opposite gender. In fact, Petyr also knew what few did in terms of the two men being lovers. Naturally, the laws of men and Gods forbid it, but the Master of Coin felt the Gods, if they were real, forbid a lot of things, and was all the more reason to embrace them in his mind. Hence why he had brothels that catered to all kinds of clientele, who had all kinds of Gods frowning vices to enjoy while living in this world. He also figured Loras had some kind of plan to best the Mountain in the joust, but didn't believe it would work, and thus wagered small amount of his money (no doubt one of his brothels had already made it back for him 10 minutes ago) on the giant of a man from the infamous House Clegane. When Renly bet against him for Ser Loras to win, it was clear to Petyr that the Master of Law knew something no one else aside from his secret lover did.

Of course, no one in the crowd knew how Ser Loras had _technically_ cheated with the exception of Renly, and Naruto himself/ With his enhanced sense of smell, the Sage was able to determine the horse the Knight of Flowers was riding was female, _and_ in heat! The horse the Mountain was riding was male and smelled the scent coming from Ser Lora's ride with its natural male horse instincts starting to kick in. The only reason it was unable to fulfill its mating instincts with the female horse was due to the Mountain on its back and commanding it to obey him.

Speaking of the Mountain, apparently the man's already short, yet very legendary temper had gotten the best of him, and was not pleased at losing against Ser Loras. He knew his horse was to blame, but said horse was not in range to lash out with his fury, and decided on targeting someone else entirely.

"SWORD!" yelled Gregor Clegane angrily and a squire, his or just some no named one quickly came with his sword, and presented it to him before taking it out.

And quickly brought it down on Ser Loras's horse with the single swing beheading the poor animal in front of everyone watching. People gasped in shock, many women cried, some quickly shielded their children from the gore, and the men were too scared to even react. Those who could draw their swords were too afraid to step into do something since they were afraid of being cut down by the rampaging Mountain, who was now focusing on Ser Loras after the Knight of Flowers fell into the dirt after being hit with the flat side of the giant man's sword.

It was clear what the Mountain intended to do and no one had the strength to stop it.

Or rather, three people did, but the first one didn't have Ice with him to wield against the Mountain. The second man had drawn his sword, but wasn't close enough to reach out in time to swing his sword to deflect his brother's blade. As for the third person, the man no one expected to appear almost out of thin air, had done so with only a mere ripple in the air indicating his arrival, and with his _bare hand_ had successfully grabbed the sword of the Mountain coming down on Ser Loras like it was nothing.

This person? It was Uzumaki Naruto: The Demon Sage in all his masked glory.

"If there is one thing I cannot stand in this world since I have walked in it, is seeing _sore losers_ like you act out like this!" stated Naruto coldly before he hit Gregor Clegane in his armored chest with an open palmed strike that sent the giant of a man flying backwards.

Many were shocked to see this. None ever expected the Sage to not only appear from one point to the next seemingly out of thin air, but actually _struck_ the Mountain that Rides in the chest with a single strike. No one expected the blow to do that much damage or sent the giant Clegane off his feet, and flying back well over fifteen of those feet right into the wooden barrier for a wall. Many of the stories and songs told by the bards at taverns, the brothels, and Inns. throughout the Seven Kingdoms spoke of the Great Sage's power. His skill with a sword, with magic, and his skills in hand to hand combat. Many thought the stories were exaggerated to make the songs and stories earn the bards more money when they spoke them.

Now people were seeing that _perhaps_ , these very songs, and stories all told by the bards in these places were quite possibly...true.

"You fucking masked cunt! I will kill you! I will kill you and all your loved ones! I will do to you what I did to Elia Martell and her children!" exclaimed Gregor Clegane angrily after getting out of the now destroyed wooden barrier of a wall he was on and moved to grab his sword a few feet in front of him.

Only to find himself wrapped up in ethereal chains with two of them piercing his legs in the back of the knees. Gregor cried out in surprise and pain, as he fell forward, but was yanked back after his knees hit the ground to keep him from falling forward face first into the ground. But what was more shocking to the injured giant, was the chains themselves did not come from the masked man in front of Gregor, but rather it came from _behind_ the Mountain in the form of a copy of the Sage himself.

"That's pretty hard to do since all my loved ones have long since been dead before the Seven Kingdoms were ever forged into being," remarked Naruto's Shadow Clone, as it held the Mountain in place.

"There are two of them?!"

"How is that possible?!"

"Is his magic that potent?!"

"Could he be a Warlock from Qarth?"

"Could the second one be an apprentice?!"

"Shouldn't the King stop this?!

Those were the questions being asked and many were shocked to see two of them and one was shooting strange chains out of his back to hold Gregor Clegane of all people in them. Naturally, the Mountain tried to struggle, and break the chains with his monstrous strength he was well known for using on his enemies. His yells, threats, and curses now echoing throughout the tourney grounds were all that could be heard by this point. Some looked to the King to do something, but the man was too busy staring, and watching the scene play out before him with an uncertain look on his face. Even the Queen and her children watching this, namely Joffrey were unsure how to react to this since they could not openly defend the Mountain from harm.

Not after the stunt he pulled in killing Ser Loras's horse and then moving to kill the said knight himself over losing in a joust.

"Many people look at you Gregor Clegane and see an unbeatable foe. Many look at you as a literal mountain that cannot be scaled, climbed, or beaten. A true monster of a man if there ever was one. But do you know what I have learned in my years fighting monsters in days long past? I'll tell you. I learned no matter how big or bad the monster is, none of them have ever been able to withstand being struck by lightning through the heart," said Naruto in front of Gregor Clegane from where he stood with Ser Loras getting up with a look of awe in his eyes.

"Father?" asked Sansa while Ned put his hand on her arm.

"Watch Sansa. Say or do nothing. Normally, I would have you look away, but sadly it is a must that you look, and see why this man is to be feared above all others throughout the Seven Kingdoms," whispered Ned while feeling his very hair rising along his arm and in the back of his neck.

He knew what Naruto was referring to about lightning through the heart since he had done it during the Greyjoy Rebellion against one of Balon Greyjoy's most trusted naval commanders. It had been a horrifying experience to see through the spyglass on the ship he had been on when sailing for the Iron Islands. But to see it so close like this now was even worse since the electrical current he was feeling was much stronger.

Everyone watched in awe, shock, and some even in horror as Naruto went through the hand signs before going into the necessary stand to form the Jutsu his former sensei was famous for creating. Focusing his right hand to form the infamous Jutsu, Naruto stared right into the Mountain's eyes, which were now wide in shock, and even a hint of fear in them too since the reality of the situation seemed to finally dawn on the long proclaimed rabid dog of Tywin Lannister.

"How are you doing that?" asked Loras, as he saw the Lightning Jutsu form in Naruto's hand, and form a long pointed tip not unlike one would see on a sword.

"With a great deal control brought on by years of training, discipline, pain, and patience beyond all measure. You think forming this is difficult? You should see what happened to me when I first tried to form it. I destroyed my poor hand and had to wait _days_ for it to regenerate bone by bone. Nerve by nerve. The blood vessels and muscle tissue mapping themselves around my hand before the skin could finally grow to cover them. It hurt... _a lot_!" answered Naruto before standing fully and supporting his right hand with his left.

"I can only imagine," whispered Loras in shock and awe at seeing lightning like that in the palm of someone's hand.

It was like seeing a God at work in his eyes.

"Gregor Clegane! In the name of all the men, women, and children you have murdered and raped over the years, as well as in the name of all the men, women, and children you would murder in the future, I hereby pronounce sentence upon your person. In the name of justice that is long overdue, I take your worthless life from this world, and with this very lightning in my hand to bring out delivering a punishment worthy of the Old Gods and the New!" declared Naruto with his Sharingan now active and saw Gregor Clegane struggling harder now to escape.

"Great Sage, if you kill the Mountain, then Tywin Lannister will seek punishment for this attack on his prized weapon," warned Loras knowing the Lion was not one to take such an act lying down.

"If Tywin Lannister has a problem with my actions, he can come see me personally, and I'll gladly explain to him. In the mean time, you may want to look away Ser Loras. This is going to get _really_ messy real fast!" stated Naruto before crouching slightly and angling the Raikiri in a downward angle and ran straight toward Gregor Clegane.

No one could speak. How could they? Their eyes were transfixed on the sight of the Sage of legend use his power to not only restrain the Mountain that Rides, but to move in for a kill with _lightning_ of all things in his hand! Even the Mountain, for all his initial struggles to get free, found himself unable to move at the sight of the Raikiri aimed at his body.

 _ **SQUELCH!**_

Even when Naruto struck Gregor in the chest, the man didn't fully realize his life was about to end painfully until a few long silent seconds following it. Of course by that point, the current of electricity running into his body from the Raikiri was spreading out, melting the giant man's insides, and even melting the armor into Gregor's skin.

And when the pain finally did register in his brain...all the Mountain that Rides could do was scream out in an almost unholy scream of agony. A scream that many bards would sing and tell about how it echoed throughout the Seven Kingdoms. When Naruto pulled his hand out, he flicked the blood off his hand, and stared down at the body now hitting the ground with his Shadow Clone undoing the Uzumaki chakra chains before dispelling.

"Don't bother trying to remove the armor from his body. Its completely melted into his flesh. I have essentially made the armor his tomb," said Naruto before walking away from the smoldering corpse that was once Gregor 'The Mountain that Rides" Clegane.

The entire time, no one moved. No one cheered. No one clapped. No one did anything! All they could do was stare at the sight of the Mountain that Rides having become the Mountain that Rode. Struck down, nay, _destroyed_ by what many considered to be a single bolt of lightning in the hands of man, who was the closest thing to a God a mortal being could possibly be in life.

That is until someone stood up and actually started clapping. That person? Ned Stark: The Hand of the King himself. Everyone now turned to look at him clapping over what Naruto had done to Gregor Clegane. His eyes showing approval the act itself and his belief that justice was finally done. Looking over at Robert's chair, Ned saw the man looking at him for a few seconds to share a silent communication with each other, and it was after this mental talk was done did the King stand as well with his own hands in motion to start clapping. This was soon followed by Renly, Ser Barristan, and soon many of the common folk around them started clapping as well.

Even Sandor Clegane clapped his hands with a smile on his face that you couldn't remove regardless of the method used to do it. Everyone here knew of the Mountain's infamous reputation. What he had done to people in the past and had no doubt done in the present before the tournament. The men and children dead by his hands. The countless number of women the man had raped following the sacking of a House or a town he felt needed to be burned to the ground.

And for every sinful deed done, the man had been protected somehow by one Tywin of House Lannister. The Lion had constantly bought for Gregor's continued freedom with the seemingly endless mountain of gold he sat on and in return, Tywin had purchased the might of House Clegane to be called upon at a moments notice, and put a golden collar on the mad dog with the words "Property of House Lannister" on it.

And now that mad dog had just been put down.

When the clapping finally died down, Sandor Clegane walked over to the dead body, still smoking like cooked meat from the lightning destroying Gregor from the inside. He none too gently kicked his dead brother over to see the deformed face of the brother who had at one point deformed Sandor's own face as a child and kneeled down to inspect this now unrecognizable face. It was actually poetic justice in a sense for the Hound to see his older brother like this since the man had caused pain to everyone around him no matter who they were.

Sandor had even suspected Gregor of killing their sister and their Father, but could never prove it. Though deep down in his heart, the Hound knew his brother was a kinslayer, and would not be ashamed of it. The only reason the Mountain never admitted to it was because the act of kinslaying was considered the worst kind of killing there was in all of the Seven Kingdoms. Not even Tywin Lannister and all the gold in Casterly Rock could protect Gregor from such crimes if proven true.

Not that it mattered now.

"You killed our sister and Father you fucking bastard. You scarred my face over a toy I was playing with. You've killed countless people. Men and children. And raped countless women without remorse or regret. Now look at you. Dead. Charred. Cooked all over like a roasted pig on a stick. You must have been in a lot of pain beyond imagining before the end and death came to finish you off. Good. I personally don't care how you died so long as you are dead. My only regret now is I wasn't the one to do it personally, except in my dreams. And I have dreamed of killing you Gregor. The only reason I haven't is because I am not a kinslayer. I'm not you. I will never be the monster you were in life, but despite your shadow casting itself over mine in terms of deeds, at least I can say I outlived you, and didn't die this way. The way a monster should die," replied Sandor before he got up and walked away from the dead body of his brother.

And began to secretly decide what to do next with his life now that his brother was no longer in it.

(The Lands of the Vale)

The group led by Catelyn Stark traveled along the road toward the Vale, where her sister Lysa Tully Arryn had fled with her son Robin following her husband's death. She knew coming here was a risk given how Lysa in a state of panic had sent a message via raven to Cat about how the Lannisters had killed her husband. To bring one of the Lannisters to the Vale would not sit well with Lysa or any of the knights of the Vale since they were all loyal to Jon Arryn. That loyalty transferred over to Lysa and her son upon Jon's death so any dislike Lysa had toward the Lannisters, they would also have too, and would gladly kill Tyrion if given the order.

But Catelyn needed Tyrion alive through all of this. Naruto had explained as much to her that the physically small Lannister was more valuable alive then dead. Not to mention, the man was also innocent of the attempted murder of Bran and the murder of Jon Arryn. Not that Lysa would see it that way. Over the years, the younger of the two Tully women had grown distant from each other, and Lysa had become spiteful of Cat for the older woman's marriage being a success. Something Lysa's marriage to Jon had had not, even with young Robin being born as a result of it.

"Why are we heading here down this road?" asked Tyrion curiously since he had never been down this way before today.

"A slight change in plans. We are making for the Vale of Arryn, but not the usual route. I fear it is no longer safe to go the usual way to see my sister Lysa. And if we are to clear up some matters, we will need to get their safely," explained Cat knowing the secret path to the Vale was probably the best one right now.

"Ah, makes sense," replied Tyrion while the group traveled carefully along the road.

"Don't worry Tyrion. Nothing bad will happen to you or anyone else here. I won't allow it," said the Shadow Clone of Naruto while patting the short man's shoulder.

"I still can't believe I'm traveling along the road with the Demon Sage of all people. I have so many questions to ask you that I don't even know which one to ask first," said Tyrion since he had only met the man briefly in Winterfell, but never had the courage to ask him any questions.

"Start with the most obvious one and work from there," answered Naruto calmly.

"Okay. How did you do what you did? And don't say magic! I want an actual answer," said Tyrion while Naruto laughed.

"You're referring to the Inn. when I made everyone seem frozen in time while you, Cat, Rodrik, and myself were the only ones not looking like statues. The truth is I cast a weak illusion that freezes the minds of those its cast on without them even realizing it actually happened," commented Naruto with Tyrion nodded.

"Weak? They were practically frozen like statues. I could have picked everyone's pocket and not one of them would have realized it was me," said Tyrion with Naruto smirked.

"True, but you wouldn't do that because a Lannister does not steal money. He mines and spends it at his leisure," replied Naruto with Tyrion letting out a chuckle.

"Yes. I prefer to spend money on the simple things in life. Food, wine, and whores make much better uses of gold. Certainly over hiring assassins to kill a boy and possibly future Lord of the North," commented Tyrion while Naruto smiled behind his mask.

"Don't mind Lady Stark and her passion that you saw back at the Inn. when she had all those knights draw their swords against you. That's the Tully in her. They have always been a passionate bunch. Some more then others. Add to the fact someone tried to kill her son makes Catelyn even more passionate. Never cross a woman when her son is being threatened. Especially, if the woman just so happens to be a Tully," said Naruto with Tyrion nodding.

"I wouldn't know what a Mother is like and if mine would have defended me. She died when I was born. My Father blames me for it and rightfully so considering my deformed body caused her death," replied Tyrion with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You are not responsible for her death Tyrion. No matter what your Father thinks on the matter," replied Naruto with Tyrion smiling amusingly at him.

"Don't hear him say that. He will run you through with his sword," commented Tyrion, as he knew what his Father thought when it came to him, and there was nothing but distain.

"I'm serious Tyrion. You wouldn't be the first person to have involuntarily killed their Mother when being born. It happens randomly. And with properly developed babies at that. Your... _physical_ stature is merely an excuse for him to hate you further," said Naruto with Tyrion shrugging.

"That makes me feel a little bit better. If only slightly," replied Tyrion while Naruto just smirked.

"I would think knowing that your own Father, the great Tywin Lannister is wrong about you would be a huge ego boost. Not many can say they know Tywin Lannister is wrong about something," said Naruto with Tyrion smirking since that was indeed true.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel better. Thank you," replied Tyrion since he would hold onto that information for future use.

Any further conversation was suddenly interrupted when the group was ambushed by the Hill tribes that lived around these parts of the Vale. The musician of the group traveling t to the Vale had been hit in the head by a giant rock twice the size his head and was the start of the Hill Tribes ambushing them. While the Hill Tribes had the advantage of the ambush for a few seconds, the knights they were attacking were quick to react, and were effectively pushing them back to the Hill Tribes in the Vale lacking any skills in the way of wielding weapons.

Add to the fact Naruto's Shadow Clone was there to even the odds quickly enough with his staff, speed, and skills in Taijutsu. But what really ended the fighting was Naruto's use of the Mokuton bloodline in forming wooden spikes to shoot up out of the ground. Naruto had developed it years ago and calling it the "Sea of Bloody Trees Jutsu" with the name speaking for itself on what happens to those its used on. Countless spikes shot out of the ground, piercing body after body of Hill Tribesmen, and shooting them up off the ground to stay impaled for all to see while blood dripped down the wooden spikes.

Making it look like a sea of blood stained trees.

"You're first kill?" asked a sell sword by the name of Bronn, who had come on this little adventure because he knew something was going to happen, and could get paid well if he played his cards right.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Tyrion, who had used his small stature to his advantage, and surprised everyone when he save Catelyn Stark from harm by using a downed shield as a blunt object on a Hill Tribesman aiming to kill the Tully woman.

"Aye, it is. First kills for most people are usually the hardest," said Bronn since he had seen people kill for the first time and go into a state of shock or disbelief.

"Any particular remedy to take my mind off of it?" asked Tyrion with Bronn nodding.

"Aye, I do. You need a woman. Nothing like a woman after a fight," said Bronn while speaking like someone who had experience in these matters.

"Well, I'm willing if she is," replied Tyrion with Bronn laughing and the two sharing a moment of laughter before focusing on the task at hand.

"We need to get out of here before more of them come snooping around. Gather up your supplies so we can get to the Vale. The sooner the better," replied Naruto with the two nodding and the group, now slightly reduced in number, quickly moving out.

(King's Landing-Unknown Location)

Varys walked through the forest outside of King's Landing. Ordinarily, he didn't venture this far out of his domain of the capital, but this was a special occasion. He was meeting with the one person here no one could find and the one person who Varys had quite the healthy respect for since he was a child hearing the stories.

He was meeting with the Demon Sage.

"Your movements are very quiet. You could almost pass for an assassin the way you are able to move so silently," commented Naruto while sitting in mediation and surrounded by nature.

He also did it to get away from the people in the city and get some fresh air so his nose wouldn't be so damaged from the smell of shit everywhere. Add to the fact the people were trying to hound him over killing the Mountain was becoming a pain in the ass. He didn't do it for them like they no doubt believed. Naruto killed the Mountain simply due to the fact the man needed to die for crimes long overdue. The only reason he hadn't done it sooner was to teach Ned and others like him a life long lesson surrounding other people you trust. Ned had trusted Robert to punish Gregor and Amory Lorch after the sacking of King's Landing for what they did or rather what they _think_ they did under the command of Tywin Lannister to "show fealty" to the new King of Westeros.

The life lesson Naruto wanted to teach Ned back then was the true character of a man is to give them power and see what he does with it. Does he do what you would have done? Or does he do the opposite? Does the man you know betray you and the convictions the two of you both believed in growing up? Does he spare the monsters employed by others merely because they did something he believed was right when deep down you know they are not?

Naruto had hoped Ned would have eventually taken action against the Mountain, but the man was too honorable for his own damn good. Ned was a good leader. No question. But at the same time, Ned put too much faith in people believing in the same things he did, and trusting them to follow the same path without even considering the idea they might think differently.

Alas, with his life lesson for Ned, and others around him being a complete flop, Naruto had used the tourney, and the Mountain's own actions as an excuse to end his life. And if Tywin Lannister did have a problem with this, the elderly lion could certain seek him out to have a discussion on the issue.

"Your love of nature is indeed something to behold Great Sage," said Varys calmly while he walked toward and stopped a few feet from him.

"Sit," commanded Naruto while Varys gave a polite smile, but kept standing.

"Thank you Great Sage, but I would prefer to stand. Grass and dirt stains are hard to get out. Not to mention suspicious if seen by those who would seek to discover what I have been doing when not around the inside part of King's Landing," said Varys with Naruto looking up at him.

"You can either have dirt and grass stains on your clothes or _blood_ when I slice your legs off at the knees for not obeying. Now _sit_!" commanded Naruto coldly with Varys sighing before he complied.

"Really now, must we resort to threats? I'm not your enemy Naruto. I never have been," said Varys while Naruto was not amused.

"Your actions since I left King's Landing in Robert's hands say differently. Or did you think I wouldn't know about your plots and schemes to put a Targaryen back on the Iron Throne?" questioned Naruto with Varys giving him another polite smile.

"I am merely doing what I must for the good of the realm. Surely, you have seen what I have seen with your own three eyes? The poor are consumed in despair. The rich keep getting richer. Most, if not _all_ of the time at the expense of the poor. The Crown is now 6 million in debt, no thanks to the Master of Coin. The current King drinks, hunts, and has sexual relations with whores while siring about 20 bastards to his bloodline. All of which he would _never_ acknowledge as his own. Not all that surprising since he barely does with the three children that are _suppose_ to be his own legitimate ones in the first place. When King Robert does die, by whatever may come his way, the Iron Throne, and the Kingdom as a whole will fall into madness unless someone strong can take control. While Robert was a great general and fighter when it came to leading armies in war, he is sadly not a King. Not a proper one anyway. Neither is his brother Stannis or Renly given the former is too militarily strict in how he rules and the other...well we both know how the Master of Law has little chance of marrying a woman to sire a legitimate heir of his own to keep House Baratheon on it," answered Varys while Naruto narrowed his three eyes at him.

"And so you back the Targaryens. The original bloodline that ruled over Westeros and made the Iron Throne," said Naruto with Varys nodding.

"Considering the other candidates? I would think you would approve. Ned Stark is a great leader as well. But too trusting and naive. Even with you to guide him during these times of uncertainty, shadows, and deception swarming all around the Capital. The man didn't even know House Bolton wanted the North and was planning to take it over when House Stark was too weak to sustain control over it. How can a man like that possibly run the Seven Kingdoms when he is blinded from seeing enemies within his own domain up in the North? House Tyrell is no better. They have been trying to play kingmaker for years, wanting to marry one of their own into House Targaryen to claim the throne for their House. The Queen of Thorns was the closest by far, but she decided to take control of her own destiny rather then be married off to a man who had been arranged for her. And as for the Lannisters...do I need to even go that far? Not that it matters since they married into the current Kingship and will have a child of their blood inherit the Iron Throne," explained Varys with Naruto nodding since the man did have a point.

"If Robert knew you were planning to have someone of Targaryen blood rise up to claim the seat of power, you would find yourself in a very... _nasty_ situation my friend," said Naruto with Varys smiling thinly.

"As would you Great Sage when considering the fate of Elia Martel and her children are not what they appear," countered Varys with Naruto's eyes revealing nothing.

"So your little 'birds' in Dorne finally told you. When and how long have you known?" questioned Naruto with Varys still smiling thinly.

"Not that long. My birds had to work hard to get close to the royal family, earn their trust as servants, and learn the truth about all three of them being alive. Not to mention getting the information out to me without being caught is much more difficult in Dorne. All due to the secrecy behind the fact members of the Targaryen royal family still live in different regions of Essos. Rheagar's two children are safe in Dorne. The Mad King Aerys II own children Daenerys and Viserys are part of a Dothraki Horde belonging to Khal Drogo with word reaching me that the girl is pregnant with Khal Drogo's child. A son possibly if the rumors are to be believed," said Vary with Naruto just looking at him.

"And what will you do with that information surrounding Rheagar's children still being alive with their Mother? Hold it over my head? Tell Robert the horrible truth that they are alive and have grown strong in Dorne since they escaped the sacking of King's Landing?" asked Naruto with Varys shaking his head no.

"It would do little in gaining his favor. Besides, we both know the man well enough that he would order every assassin in the Seven Kingdoms after them. If that happens, it will cause a rift between Lord Stark and King Robert, and cause new untold problems for the realm. Not to mention all the supporters of House Targaryen still around will rise up to fight Robert's right to rule when the opportunity presents itself," replied Varys while he saw Naruto nodding.

"That and Rheagar's children are your ace in the hole in the event Daenerys or Viserys fail in their quest for the Iron Throne," surmised Naruto since he knew Varys always had a backup plan in place in the event something went wrong.

"You know me all too well Great Sage. I almost wish you would take the throne yourself and rule. You would make a far better King then Robert or his predecessor following his time filled with madness," said Varys while Naruto shook his head.

"I have seen what that chair does to people. If it doesn't drive them to madness, it drives them to ruin, and becoming a shadow of their former selves. Besides, I'm a Sage to the end, and prefer to keep myself away from such things," said Naruto with Varys shrugging at his response.

"I had to ask. Just in case you ever thought of becoming a King. I know there are many who would support you. Especially after the incident at the tournament where you killed the Mountain. That alone will get you the support of the smallfolk and all the families of those who lost loved ones to him," replied Varys before he stood up gracefully.

"The Mountain had his death coming. I just sped things up. For now, the two of us are on the same page Varys. I wish for us to stay that way in the near and distant future," said Naruto with Varys nodding.

"As do I Great Sage," replied Varys and moved to walk away before his arm was grabbed by Naruto.

"Good, because I want to make something _perfectly clear_ to you right now so there are no misunderstandings between us. I want stability for the realm. Robert's rule is coming to an end and a dark time will come with it ending. I want to keep this darkness from getting out of hand and spreading throughout the Seven Kingdoms. Whatever side I take, you are to side with me, and ensure the person who succeeds Robert, if only for a short time, even if they are Regent, will not have their rule impeded by you, or anyone else on the Small Council. That the King or Queen who takes the throne has your complete backing if I say they are worthy. If you support anyone else or try to weaken them for your own gains, I will annihilate you in every sense of the word Varys. Not just your body. But your mind. Your very _soul_! Do you understand me?" said Naruto with Varys nodding once and had an impassive look on his face.

"I learned long ago not to cross you Great Sage. I am not Littlefinger. I know where my limits are and know where not to reach for things I shouldn't. If such things play out, I will side with whoever has your backing in the event King Robert perishes and his _son_ is considered not qualified to rule. All I ask is that the person who sits on the throne be one with the capability to rule well and save Westeros from itself," replied Vary before the hand on his arm was no longer there and he walked away.

(Small Council Room-Sometime Later)

Ned walked into the room and was surprised to see Robert there. And not just that, but the man was sober, and serious all in one. Ned hadn't really seen him like this since the war against the Targaryens, which meant some extremely serious news surrounding the Mad King's children had reached the King's ears, and had his undivided attention.

"The whore is pregnant," said Robert angrily while throwing the parchment on the table for Ned to pick up and read.

"And?" asked Ned like this was not bad news.

"And? She's _pregnant_! Meaning her child, if its a son could rally that Dothraki Horde his Father has now, and march them here to do Seven Hells knows what! I won't have it Ned. I won't allow it!" exclaimed Robert angrily.

"You're speaking of murdering a child. A child that hasn't even been born yet," protested Ned with Robert's anger rising.

"I warned you this would happen. Back in the North when I showed you the message of how the bitch had married Khal Drogo. I warned you, but you didn't care to hear it. Well hear it now! I want them dead. The Mother and child both! I also want that fool Viserys dead too. I can't risk him siring an army of heirs either. Is that plain enough for you? I want them both dead!" commanded Robert while Naruto appeared in the room at that time.

"You'll dishonor yourself forever if you do!" protested Ned while Robert's face became red with anger.

'I'm almost tempted to use the Edo Tensei to bring Lyanna Stark back to life just so she can hear what Robert is saying. But that would probably kill him and knowing she would never approve of it while saying such things to his face,' thought Naruto while he saw the King getting angry over Ned's words.

"Honor?! I've got 7 Kingdoms to rule. One King, 7 Kingdoms! Do you think honor keeps them all in line. All the High and Low Lords living in them? In the South, the West, the East, and the _North_?! Do you think honor keeps the peace?! No! Its fear that keeps the peace Ned. Fear and blood!" exclaimed Robert while Ned narrowed his eyes at him and became cold as the Winters in the North.

"Then we're no better then the Mad King. Then we replaced one form of madness for that of another!" Ned shot back and Robert looked to be getting angrier.

"Careful Ned. Be very careful what you say to me now and next," warned Robert to his old friend.

"You want to assassinate a little girl. Who recently became a woman and Mother due to being pregnant with a child that knows nothing of why it is targeted by most of the men in this room. And for what? Because the Spider here heard a rumor from one of his little birds?" challenged Ned with Varys shaking his head.

"Not a rumor my Lord. The Princess of House Targaryen is indeed with child," replied Varys at last while glancing over at Naruto.

"Based on whose information?" asked Ned since he was sure Varys knew the source of the information.

"Ser Jorah Mormont. He felt this information was worth a pardon for his past crimes for slavery. The King agrees that it is worthy and the papers are being written up as we speak to pardon the man so that he may return home a hero," replied Varys with Ned scowling angrily.

"Even if what you say is true Lord Varys, the murdering of this girl, and her unborn child is wrong. You know it is wrong Robert, but your anger is blinding you! The Narrow Sea lies between us. I will fear the Dothraki when they teach their horses to ride one water," exclaimed Ned with Robert getting angrier at him.

"I agree with Ned on this one Robert. Do not provoke what does not need to be provoked in the first place or you'll end up losing everything you have gained. Do nothing," added Naruto with Robert not liking his response either.

"So that's your answer to this? Do nothing! That's your wise advice? Huh? Do nothing until our enemies are at our shores? Backed by those here who would support them in secret and create a foothold for them when the time is right? All of you! You're on this Small Council for a reason! Speak sense to this honorable fool and this Sage, who both think we should do nothing!" exclaimed Robert while looking at the men in this room to support his decision.

"Personally, I bear this girl no ill will Lord Stark, but should the Dothraki invade? How many innocents will die? How many villages will be burned down? Men killed, women raped, and children enslaved to these barbarians? All because we did nothing now? Is it not wiser, _kinder_ even that should she die now that tens of thousands of lives might live?" asked Pycelle with Naruto narrowing his eyes at him.

'Says the man on the Lannister payroll and secretly betrayed Jon Arryn when he inquired about the book on the lineage of Noble Houses of Westeros. You told Cersei and Jamie what Jon was doing and Littlefinger offered his help knowing he could get someone close to Jon in a way that poisoning him wouldn't be difficult,' thought Naruto while glancing from Pycelle to Littlefinger.

"We should have had them both killed them years ago," added Renly after Pycelle.

"When you find yourself in bed with an ugly woman, its best to close your eyes and get it over with. Just cut her throat and be done with it," said Petyr with Ned frowning further and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

'The voice of experience I take it. But what ugly woman is he referring to with his words? The man runs countless brothels in King's Landing and is surrounded by beautiful women despite their profession. I wonder...,' thought Naruto since he was now starting to see a hidden piece of the puzzle from a new angle and a new suspicion of sorts regarding Lord Baelish's time around Cat's family.

"I followed you into war Robert. Not one, but twice. Without question. Without any form of hesitation. Without doubt to your cause. Without second thoughts on whether what we were doing was right or not. But I will not follow you now. The Robert I grew up with didn't tremble in the shadow of an unborn child," said Ned when he now walked up to the table standing between him and Robert.

"She dies," said Robert coldly with his tone saying the decision was final.

"I will have no part in it," countered Ned just as coldly.

"You're the King's Hand, Lord Stark. You will do as you are told or I will find a Hand who can and will!" said Robert and expecting Ned to fold over the issue.

Only to be surprised when Ned took off the pendant stating his position as Hand of the King and put it on the table...hard!

"And good luck to him. I thought you to be a better man. But now I see the madness that once plagued the Mad King has once again taken another King I once called a brother!" said Ned before he turned around and began walking out of the room with Robert now going into a rage.

"Out! Get out! Damn you Ned, I am done with you! Go on then, run back to Winterfell! I will have your head on a pike before the days end. I'll put it there myself you damn fool!" Robert called out to Ned's retreating form while Naruto sighed and shaking his head.

"Your anger will be your undoing Robert. By the time you realize this, it will be too late," said Naruto sadly before there was a ripple around his form and the Sage was gone.

(Tower of the Hand)

Naruto later appeared in Ned's room, the Northern man ignoring him while he packed his things in a hurry, and didn't care about the sudden entry into the room. It wouldn't matter anyway since room wouldn't be his for much longer. Nor did he mind that Jory came in moments later seeing the concerned and fierce look on the former Hand's face.

"Get the men ready to leave. Don't ask for anyone's help. Do it yourself!" commanded Ned knowing anyone outside of his own men and servant moving stuff would only give the enemies here a chance to stop them.

"Yes my Lord. Also, Lord Baelish is here to see you," said Jory before he bowed and let the Master of Coin before setting out to do his duty.

"What do you want Littlefinger? I'm busy!" asked Ned while moving around the room quickly.

"For one, his Grace went on about you in some length after you took your leave. He does offer the Sage his gratitude for slaying the Mountain. The King didn't have a chance to do so after the tourney and this matter with the Targaryen girl popped up. Impressive on how you killed him by the way," remarked Petyr while the memory of the Mountain's death was burned forever into his brain and still trying to figure out how the Sage made a blade of lightning form in his hand.

"What can I do for you Lord Baelish? My time is short and my temper right now is even shorter," questioned Ned with Petyr smiling thinly at him.

"As yes, the second reason as to why I'm here. When do you return to Winterfell?" asked Petyr with Ned frowning in confusion.

"Why do you care?" asked Ned with Petyr still smiling at him.

"If you're still here in King's Landing by nightfall, I will take you to the last person Jon Arryn spoke to before falling ill. If that sort of thing still interest you of course," said Petyr with words clearly trying to bait Ned into agreeing.

"I don't have the time. Or has your memory of what happened in the Small Council room with Robert somehow left your memory?" asked Ned with Petyr looking undeterred.

"It won't take more then an hour. I assure you," said Petyr with Ned frowning in thought before looking at Naruto.

"Should I risk it?" asked Ned in a whisper with Naruto nodding.

"You might as well Ned. Though I won't lie and say that I suspect this to be some kind of trap someone is setting now that you have removed yourself as Hand of the King. One of the perks of that job in terms of no one messing with you openly is now gone," Naruto whispered back with Ned nodding in agreement before summoning Jory to his room.

"Round up the men. All of them. I want them stationed outside the girls chambers. Who are your best swords?" commanded Ned fiercely.

"Hughert and Will," answered Jory.

"Fine them and meet me at the stables," commanded Ned with Jory leaving to carry out his orders.

(The Vale-Sometime Later)

Naruto watched from his position near the wall of the large room as he stared up at Lysa Tully Arryn of the Vale. She wasn't pretty like Catelyn had been in their youth. Out of the two of them, it seemed Lysa got the short end of the stick in just about everything. From her seemingly loveless marriage to Jon Arryn to her beauty in the looks department. It was clear Lysa did not "age gracefully" like her sister did over the years as time went by. Even the number of children both women had brought screaming into the world was almost a competition with Cat's five outdoing Lysa's one.

Especially since the one and only boy Lysa had birthed was, even now of all times, breast feeding off of her when the boy was clearly _too old_ for such things.

It was like looking into the mirror and seeing a "What If?" scenario playing out. What if Cat become bitter in her marriage to Ned? Had she become bitter about Jon Stark being with them in Winterfell had Ned not told her the truth about his parentage? Naruto knew she was made of sterner stuff, but Lysa was clearly not, and it showed in her distain for seeing her sister again after so long.

It didn't help that Catelyn had brought Tyrion Lannister of all people with her to the Vale.

'But that's not the only thing off here. The boy has been clearly pampered way too much and hasn't done anything his entire life. His Mother has done everything for him to the point where he just relies on her to do everything. But why in this manner? Aside from the fact she cherishes him to the point of fanatical craziness, there something more here,' thought Naruto while really looking at the boy carefully with all three of his eyes and analyzing him at every angle.

Before his eyes widened and the pieces fit further into place.

"How dare you bring that _thing_ here! And without my permission! You pollute my home with his presence. Your aunt has done a very bad thing Robin. A very bad thing. You remember your aunt, don't you? Isn't he beautiful? And strong too! Jon knew it. His last words were 'the seed is strong' before dying. He wanted everyone to know what a good strong boy his son would grow up to be in the future. Look at him dear sister. Look at the future Lord of the Vale!" exclaimed Lysa while she pampered her son even now with him breast feeding in front of everyone.

Cat, Naruto, and even Bronn for all his own crudeness thought it was disturbing to see for a child that old to be breast fed. Tyrion just found amusement in it and would have made a joke if not for the fact he was a Lannister in a hostile area where Lannisters are not well liked.

And being the least _liked_ among his own House didn't exactly help here either.

'That boy is many things, but the rightful Lord of the Vale he is _NOT_! He is not an Arryn, but a bastard child of House Baelish. Of Petyr Baelish to be exact. Makes sense. The kid looks nothing like Jon Arryn, even in his younger years, but no one here remembers what the man looks like as a young man so no one would question it. But I can see the features clearly enough that they match Littlefinger exactly. Jon was constantly working as Hand of the King for years in King's Landing with no real time for his wife while Petyr was no doubt able to 'comfort' the woman when Jon was busy,' thought Naruto, as he had Petyr's energy signature in his mind and compared it to Robin's own, and saw the two signatures intertwine perfectly.

It was basically a DNA test without the DNA. The two were similar to the point where Naruto could say both were related to each other. Without question. It made sense why Lysa doted over Robin and spoiled the boy every second of ever damn day. Robin was Petyr's only (known) child and the only one Lysa could possibly have with him without raising any questions to the parentage. Even more so now that Jon Arryn was dead and any child she carried following the elderly man's death would possibly raise questions.

"Mommy, is that a bad man?" asked Robin curiously while Naruto thought the boy was clearly an idiot.

"It is Robin dear. It is a _very_ bad man," replied Lysa with her eyes swimming in madness.

'Compared to the likes of Littlefinger and some other people I could mention, Tyrion is a King,' thought Naruto while Lysa was petting her son on the head.

"He's Tyrion the Imp of House Lannister. He killed your Father. He killed the Hand of the King," stated Lysa while Tyrion looked amused.

Oh, have I killed him too? I'm a very bad man if I did that," joked Tyrion while Catelyn glared at him for joking at a time like this.

"You will watch your tongue! These men are the knights of the Vale. They all loved Jon Arryn and they would die for him," replied Lysa sharply while glaring at Tyrion.

"But if you touch me, then my brother Jamie Lannister will see that you and these knights of the Vale do in fact die," warned Tyrion with Lysa bristling at the threat and Robin for all his spoiled short mindedness took offense to the words.

"You can't hurt us! No one can hurt us! Tell him Mommy! Tell him!" said Robin, who was practically yelling like a spoiled child with his words echoing throughout the large room.

"Tyrion, you're making it worse. Joking about this is not only inappropriate, but prevents her from listening to your case in being innocent of these charges," commented Naruto though he figured Lysa or Robin wouldn't listen no matter what.

One was clearly going or had gone completely mad and the other had been spoiled stupid by said mad person. And they were both the highest authority in the Vale.

"True, but something tells me she doesn't want to listen. Even if the truth was staring her right in the face," countered Tyrion with Naruto shrugging since the smaller man had a point.

"He's not wrong. There's something in that woman's eyes that doesn't sit right with me," whispered Bronn with Naruto nodding.

"You and me both. I just wish Tyrion would see it as clearly as we do," whispered Naruto while Bronn grimacing.

"Ser Vardis, my sister's _tiny_ guest is clearly weary from his travels. Take him down to the cells below where he can rest. Introduce him to _Mord_ ," commanded Lysa while Tyrion saw the man named Vardis walking toward him.

"Who or what is Mord?" asked Bronn with Naruto frowning.

"I don't know, but Tyrion is unfortunately going to find out," replied Naruto with Vardis taking Tyrion away.

"Why don't you interfere? You have all this magic and power at your command. You could easily fix this in your own way. So why don't you?" asked Bronn curiously with Naruto looking where Tyrion was being taken.

"Because Tyrion still has a mindset where he believes being a Lannister and the amount of gold his House possesses can get him out of anything. Not to mention he thinks the names of those like Jamie or his Father will make people think twice before messing with him. I see a lot of potential in Tyrion to be something more then a Lord using his House's name to get away with things he may or may not have done. Sadly, in order to break him out of such mentality, Tyrion also needs to experience the harshness of reality of what it means to be a prisoner of someone who hates Lannisters more then they love gold or fear certain Lannisters when named. Tyrion needs to learn that being a Lannister or High Lord does not always give him ground to do whatever he wants and that people won't always let him," replied Naruto with Bronn nodding.

"It will be a harsh lesson to be sure," said Bronn knowing the woman on her throne here in the Vale would make Tyrion's life very miserable.

"True, but most life lessons have to be my friend. Otherwise, we end up like _that_!" said Naruto in a whispered tone while pointing slightly at Robin once more breast feeding in front of everyone.

"Good point," whispered Bronn since the sight before him was just wrong in his eyes.

(A/N: YAY! Another super long update. Hope you all enjoyed this. What did you think of my belief Robin is really Petyr Baelish's son? Makes a lot of sense when you think about it. Until next time...PEACE!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-King's Fall

Ned found himself staring at a little girl held by a whore in a brothel currently owned by Littlefinger. Something that wasn't lost to Naruto when he, Ned, and Jory arrived here to see the woman, who Robert had a bastard child with. Indeed, the baby girl in question had many of Robert's features in her, and woman in question swore by the Old Gods and the New that he was the only one who could have been the Father.

"When Jon Arryn came to visit you, what did he want?" asked Ned at last since he saw the woman gushing over the little girl she brought into the world.

"Lord Arryn wasn't that sort of man my Lord. He didn't come here to be with one of us like ever other Lord does when in King's Landing. He just wanted to know if the girl was happy. Healthy too!" said the woman with Ned now smiling since Jon was like that.

"She looks healthy enough to me. A girl should want for nothing," said Ned while he gazed at the girl and was reminded of his own daughters when they were born before leaving.

"Here. Take this bag of gold. Leave this profession my dear and leave it quickly. This is no place for a little girl to be raised," whispered Naruto when Ned left the room and gave the now shocked woman enough gold to start a new life.

"Great Sage, I...I couldn't! If Lord Baelish finds out I have this and tried to leave...," said the woman in shock and hint of fear.

"If Lord Baelish does find out and tries anything, tell him I gave you the bag of gold for you to use to start a life with your child, and I will do to him what I did to the Mountain if he persists on the issue. Tell him if he doesn't allow you to leave with both the girl and the gold in your hands, I will ensure he spends the rest of his days in everlasting agony," replied Naruto with the woman nodding and thanking him for his kindness before she left the room with joy in her heart.

As for Naruto, he knew what would happen if things went sour here in King's Landing, and what it meant for Robert's bastard children. At the very least, one girl could be saved from the future he saw as a precaution should Joffrey manage to rule the Iron Throne.

Hearing a commotion outside, Naruto walked out of the brothel to see Jaime Lannister with Lannister men getting off their horses, and drawing their weapons. Jaime didn't look too happy to see Ned Stark nor his men for that matter and it was causing the people near them to panic.

"What's the meaning of this Lannister?" demanded Petyr sternly while seeing Lannister men armed and facing down the Starks.

"Get back inside where its safe Lord Baelish. I'm looking for my brother. You remember my brother, don't you Lord Stark? Blonde hair, sharp tongue, and physically short for a man?" questioned Jaime with his sword drawn.

"I remember him well. Out of all of you who visited, he was the most polite," replied Ned with Jaime's smile increasing slightly.

"Yes well, it seems my brother got himself into a bit of trouble on the road after leaving Winterfell and coincides with meeting your wife at some Inn. over some false accusations she made. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" demanded Jaime with Naruto moving closer to the group.

"Actually I do. There was a...miscommunication between Catelyn Stark and your brother over a dispute. One I am currently or rather a copy of me is currently handling. I assure you Ser Jaime that your brother is not a prisoner of Lady Catelyn and is merely traveling with her to see this issue is resolved in a civilized manner," replied Naruto with Jaime glancing at him.

"As you handled the issue surrounding Mountain at the tourney?" challenged Jaime with Naruto's eyes narrowing.

"First, the Mountain deserved his death for his past sins. No one can dispute that fact. It _cannot_ be disputed. Second, if I wanted to hurt Tyrion, or you for that matter Ser Jaime Lannister...I know far worse ways then what I did to Gregor Clegane then shooting a blade of lightning into his chest," replied Naruto coldly before Jaime and his men drew their weapons and the Starks drew there.

"My Lords stop! I will bring the City Watch!" threatened Petyr before turning around to do just that.

"Come on, I'd rather you both die with sword in hand," said Jaime with Ned drawing his sword while Naruto stood still and clearly not amused.

"If you threaten my Lord again...," warned Jory with his weapon at the ready.

"Threaten? As in I'm going to open your Lord from balls to brain and see what Starks and even a Sage are made of?" questioned Jaime sarcastically.

"I guess being a Kingsguard and Lannister doesn't buy much common sense, does it Ser Jaime ?" asked Naruto while moving in front of Ned.

"It buys us a lot of things. And I have plenty of common sense to know it took you quite a bit of effort to make that little lightning trick of yours. Difficult to do when facing down one or more opponents not tied down by magical chains," commented Jaime with Naruto nodding.

"True. Its not meant for open combat. Its more of an assassination or execution style form of taking a life. But that's not what I was referring to in terms of common sense. Common sense is knowing when not to pick a fight with someone or a group of people who could best you any day of the week. It was one of the first lessons I gave Ser Barristan during his younger years," replied Naruto with Jaime's smile becoming a sneer.

"So why do I feel you just insulted not only yourself, but the Starks as well?" asked Jaime in a cocky sense while Naruto sighed.

"Its amazing your Father _still_ wants you to be his Heir after all this time. You know Ser Jaime , I bet if your Father knew some of things I do about you, he would trade you in for a pet monkey, and simply dye its hair blonde," remarked Naruto while Jaime took real offense to that.

"Kill them all except Ned Stark," commanded Jaime before his two men threw spears at Hughert and Will, but Naruto made two clones, which caught the spears, spun in a circle, and threw them back at their owners with both spears piercing their skulls.

"As I said, you lack common sense," remarked Naruto while Jaime recovered from the shock and the rest of his men charged with him to do battle against the Starks and the Sage.

Despite of the loss of two Lannister men, Jaime's side was holding out pretty well against the opposition, but it was clear the Stark forces were not all talk like he first believed. He had actually brought more men to have the numbers advantage, but it seemed that alone was not enough to defeat the dreaded Wolves of North. As for his own opponent that was Ned Stark, the son of Tywin Lannister found himself in a fight that was truly thrilling, and against someone he had always wanted to fight for years. He had heard stories about Ned Stark's fighting prowess on the battlefield, slaying one foe after the next with his trusty sword Ice, and quickly becoming a swordsman of legend. This was like having an itch he had always wanted to scratch and until now, Jaime never had the chance. It was a true testament of his skills if he could best Ned Stark, and force him to admit defeat.

While Ned was dueling Jaime in a battle of skill, Naruto was easily dealing with the men who came after him. It wasn't hard. They already had their swords arched to swing down at him and he easily dodged their strikes with superior speed. Punch to the face breaking a jaw here, a foot to the kneecap to shatter it there, and hitting one man in the chest with his staff with enough force to send the Lannister back 20 feet if not for a building while the red gold armor worn was destroyed. Naruto even unleashed a round house kick with enough force to spin the helmet of one Lannister solder around so now unconscious man couldn't even see what was in front of his face.

A sudden cry of pain turned Naruto's attention over to Ned, who had been easily holding his own against Jaime , and landed a nice cut on Jaime's handsome face. But that wasn't the cause for the scream, as one of the Lannister men in his injured state had thrown his spear at Ned just before Jory could fully run him through, and the blade of the weapon pierced the Lord of the North's right leg from behind. Thus forcing Ned to kneel while still fighting off Jaime , who moved in for the kill, and the two glaring at each other.

"This is how it will and always should be Ned Stark. The wolf kneeling before the lion," said Jaime smugly with Ned staring up defiantly.

"Brave words for a man who wasn't even responsible for forcing me into this weakened state. At least I can cover up my wound from the public. Yours not so much," stated Ned while Jaime tried to press the attack, but found the Lord of the North was not so easily subdued in this position.

"My wound will heal quickly enough. Yours leaves you vulnerable. A wounded wolf is easily hunted when it can't defend himself from hunters," remarked Jaime with a smirk.

"Then I'll just even the playing field in terms of injuries," said Naruto before appearing out of nowhere and slicing into Jaime's face with a kunai to make the man step back to clutch his bleeding face.

"Bastard!" exclaimed Jaime while feeling this injury was much deeper then the one Ned got him with earlier and leave a far more permanent scar.

"Run along Ser Jaime . Run before I decide to cut deeper into your flesh and armor in far more vital areas of your body," warned Naruto coldly with Jaime looking around and saw his men were either dead or severely injured.

"This isn't over. I'll make you regret this Demon Sage. You too Ned Stark!" exclaimed Jaime before fleeing on his horse.

"Coward. Lannisters never did have the spine to see things through to the end when they lost," remarked Ned before trying to stand and found himself unable to do it without the pain level in his leg going up.

"We need to get you medical attention my Lord," said Jory while helping Ned to his feet and the other men of the North helping their Lord up off the ground once the spear was removed.

Even if it made the pain worse.

"Get him back to the Tower of the Hand where its safe. We can treat him there," replied Naruto with Jory and the others nodding.

"Thank you Great Sage for helping us. I feel we would have died if you weren't here to fight the Lannisters," said Jory while Naruto waved him off.

"Jaime Lannister was being irrational and an idiot. Hopefully, he'll learn from this act of stupidity, and not do it again. Though I have my doubts. He has more arrogance then his House has gold," commented Naruto while escorting the group back to the Tower of the Hand.

(Tower of the Hand-Sometime Later)

Sure enough, word of the altercation between Stark, and Lannister forces had reached the King and Queen with the rumors making the truth muddy to interpretation. Some said that Ned and his men went to a brothel to fuck some whores. Others said Ned went to get his men from there, but didn't partake with the women due to his men being rough with the women, and were forced to leave. Some said Jaime's men were there to partake, but the Stark men had made that impossible, and the latter were drunk after having too much wine.

The only thing they _could_ agree on, was the Demon Sage himself had been there, and part of the fighting. Though which side he was truly on during that time was unclear despite the fact the only one to suffer casualties during the fighting were those of the Lannisters.

Still, the royal couple wanted answers, and in Cersei's case given she was a Lannister by blood, demanded the heads of the Stark men involved.

When the two arrived, Naruto was sitting in a chair by Ned's bed while the man's leg was slightly raised, and bandaged tightly to stop the bleeding. Due to the intense pain the man was feeling, Naruto had him sedated, and wanted it kept that way until the leg was healed further. While he could have tried to use his chakra to heal Ned, but the man was a full grown adult, and not a child like Bran had been when used to heal his head injury. With a body that was fully developed, it could not adapt, or properly adjust to Naruto's chakra if it was allowed to enter Ned's system.

It would have been worse then getting stabbed in the leg.

"I want them arrested. They were fighting and causing a commotion outside of a brothel. No doubt fucking whores and siring bastard children. Your former Hand should know better that just because he got away with the legitimizing one bastard doesn't mean his wife will allow him to do it a second time," commented Cersei while Robert glared at her.

"Shut it woman! Unlike your brother, who turned around and fled King's Landing before answers could be demanded of him, Ned is still here to explain himself. The fact Jaime isn't here says a lot already about who is most likely in the wrong," stated Robert while Cersei looked red with anger.

"The only reason your former friend is here is because of his injury. The man has clearly forsaken his honor!" said Cersei and her words enraged Robert even more.

"Hold your tongue woman or the next time you speak out like that, I will have it cut out and thrown into a fire so no Maester in all of the Seven Kingdoms can put it back in your mouth. I mean it! Your Father's wrath and my crown's debt to him be damned! Ned Stark has more honor in his one finger then most of the so called knights this realm has to offer and that includes your damn brother Jaime! Now shut up and let's hear what Ned Stark has to say when he awakens!" commanded Robert while Cersei looked ready to scream out in rage.

'Oh Shikamaru would love this,' thought Naruto with a smirk behind his mask knowing the lazy Nara would say something about this being troublesome.

(The Vale-With Tyrion)

Tyrion Lannister was a man who could say lived a somewhat cushy life, for the most part despite the hatred his Father had for him in connection to the death of the woman who birthed Tyrion into the world. While Tywin Lannister had despised his youngest son for being alive the way he was and for the death of the old lion's wife, the Lord of House Lannisters could not kill his own son. He wasn't a kinslayer. No matter how tempting the thought might have been the moment he saw Tyrion for the first time following the death of the man's wife. Tyrion had no doubt that if it wasn't for some form of Lannister family pride, honor, or simply not wishing to be called a kinslayer, his Father would have killed him within the hour of his birth.

Instead, Tywin had made Tyrion's life miserable in other ways by making it known to all that he had little love for his youngest son. In turn, many people around Tyrion had either looked at the "imp of House Lannister" with distain like his Father, or outright ignore him unless they had no choice but to speak to the man. Not that Tyrion minded. At least not anymore. He took it as a challenge of sorts. Get people to see him as more then just the "imp of House Lannister" or Lord Tywin's deformed son responsible for the death of Lady Lannister. As such, Tyrion compensated for his deformed physical appearance by secretly strengthening his mind so he could say at least _some_ form of himself was not a waste of creation. So the man read book upon book as a child, learning, expanding his mind until he was intellectually equal if not superior to that of full grown adults twice his age.

Combined with his sharp wit, Tyrion Lannister could almost speak on an equal level with his Father, and any other member of his family.

There was just one _small_ problem (no pun intended) with this form of mental superiority over that of other adults. And the name of this problem? Arrogance. Tyrion's wit mixed with his crude humor and making it loudly known he was a Lannister had on occasion got the young man in some serious trouble. Trouble that his Father and his brother Jaime had, on several occasions, saved him from when growing up. The principle behind not leaving him to suffer or die was that no one messed with a Lannister, even if the Lannister was the least liked of the family.

So sitting here in a three walled cell with the fourth one being nonexistent and designed to have the prisoner fall to his death was quite the experience for Tyrion. He had slept with the pigs, in horse stables, in closets, and many beds belonging to whores. The last one his favorite by far. But this was an experience to tell his siblings, niece, and nephews about when he saw them again.

 _IF_ he saw them again.

Thinking about his family made Tyrion frown, as he began to use his keen intellect to reflect on his past relationship with them. Namely his Father, brother, and sister on where they stood in his life in terms of like, dislike, and neutral. Jaime was in the realm between neutral and like, which was no surprise given the man had defended him multiple times when his sharp tongue hurt the pride of certain knights and sell swords. But at the same time, Tyrion was rather envious of his big brother because the man had everything in terms of looks, skills with a sword, titles to inherit back at Casterly Rock, and of course their Father's love.

Speaking of their Father, it didn't take a genius to know where the man stood, and even less in regards to Cersei. Neither loved him. They were family, but didn't have the love a family should have in terms of love. Tyrion even wanted to joke, saying his Father would sooner legitimize his bastard, if he ever had one, then acknowledge his youngest as Heir to Casterly Rock with Jaime serving in the Kingsguard. The only reason Tyrion didn't joke about it was because his Father would despise him further and the other was because the physically short Lannister feared the old lion might just do it if given the idea.

'Father probably would do it just to spite me. Whether said bastard was even worthy of it or not is irrelevant,' thought Tyrion sadly before focusing on his sister Cersei.

The woman hated Tyrion even more then their Father! He was even sure she had planned to have him killed at least on two if not three separate occasions. Not that he could ever prove she had tried to have him killed. Not that the woman cared if she were caught or not. If there was one crime Cersei would have no problem committing and being called a kinslayer over, it was killing him.

Again, the only reason she didn't was because their Father wouldn't allow it. But Tyrion knew as well as Cersei did that their Father wouldn't be around forever and the old lion was starting to show his age. It wouldn't be long before Tywin Lannister stepped down as the Lord of Casterly Rock due to his age preventing him from ruling through fear. Cersei would no doubt wait for that moment in time when that happened and strike accordingly with an assassin on hand capable of hurting Tyrion the instant she had an opening.

And speaking of his sister, there was now the issue of her three children. His niece and nephews. Myrcella was an innocent girl. She was just like Cersei had been as a little girl, but without the attitude of being a Lannister, and Tyrion would wager Myrcella would become quite the beauty in the future. Tommen was an innocent boy too. He had a gentle nature about him. Preferring to either avoid confrontation or disarm it with words over the use of swords. A rare quality for a Lannister to have given the history of their House, but a good one nonetheless. Tyrion could actually see Tommen taking up the profession of a scholar or even a Maester to one day become Grand Maester.

'Grand Maester Tommen Lannister. Has a nice ring to it,' thought Tyrion while making a mental note to see what interests the young boy had in terms of books and knowledge.

Of course, after that particular line of thought ended, Tyrion found himself frowning at the memory of his nephew Joffrey, and how the boy was _NOT_ right in the head. Tyrion had known from the start that Joffrey had mental issues when he killed a pregnant cat in the belief it would impress his (now in name only) Father the King. Add to the fact that Cersei, the boy's Mother, was constantly spoiling him, and letting the brat get away with his crimes on some crude principle that royalty, especially if the royalty are of Lannister blood, could do whatever they wanted.

Tyrion was sure the Mad King thought the same way with his own family and look where that got him?! A sword through the back by his own Kingsguard. The sacking of King's Landing by his former Hand of the King and the death of his grandchildren at the hands of the Mountain and Amory Lorch.

'Something to remember when I decide to write my own personal book about these things when I become a tired old man in need of doing something besides rotting away in my elderly years. If I ever do get the chance to live that long that is,' thought Tyrion while he glanced out at the terrain in front of him where the fourth wall of his cell would normally be located.

At least the view from here wasn't half bad. Now if only it wasn't deadly when falling asleep.

(Vaes Dothrak)

Daenerys found herself looking over the dragon eggs now in her possession. Viserys had accused her of stealing them when he found out they were no longer in his tent. She of course had told him the Demon Sage came to visit her after their family spat and felt they were better off in her capable hands. Fortunately, Ser Jorah Mormont was in the room to backup the claim behind this, and kept Viserys from acting out irrationally again. He was not pleased by this, but not even the Beggar King of Essos was going to contend with the Will of the Demon Sage.

For now anyway. Daenerys suspected if these dragons hatched and could be commanded by him, Viserys would unleash them on the Demon Sage to teach the man some kind of lesson. Not that Daenerys believe her brother could tame the dragons or teach the Sage any lesson of any kind.

As she attended to the eggs, one thing Daenerys noticed was how warm they could get when near a fire, and how they didn't burn near the heat. Part of her wondered if the secret to awakening lay within the flames and was the secret the Sage wanted her to one day know. Deciding to test the theory, she put it near some coals that would provide the egg with the necessary heat, and watched the oval object glow from such warmth.

Sadly, it did not hatch. But Daenerys was sure she was on the right path. Picking up the egg, she felt the warmth from it in her hands, but one of the handmaidens thought she would burn herself, and rushed to protect her Khaleesi. To both their shocks, only the handmaiden herself was badly burned, and Daenerys herself was unharmed.

It was in that moment, Daenerys Targaryen realized just how much of her family's hidden strength lay within her. The strength of a true Targaryen.

(Tower of the Hand)

Ned Stark opened his eyes to find himself on a bed. His own actually, in his room at the Tower of the Hand, and saw his leg was bandaged. Turning to his right, he saw Naruto there, mask and all sitting in a chair beside him, and motioning with his head to the end of the bed. Following the motion, Ned saw the King, and Queen were in the room with serious expressions on their faces.

"Your pardon your Grace. I would rise, but I'm afraid I'm unable to at the moment," said Ned with Robert at least smirking at him.

Cersei on the hand...was not amused by this.

"Easy Ned. Your leg is still all messed up from the spear. I did what I could, but a full grown adult can't really take my power when it comes to healing. You are lucky I know more in the ways of healing then relying on my energy to simply heal wounds," remarked Naruto with Ned nodding in appreciation for that.

"Do you realize what you have done Lord Stark? What the Sage has done to Jaime? What your wife has done with my little brother Tyrion?" asked Cersei in a demanding tone.

"They did nothing I did not command," explained Ned with Cersei looking at him with anger in her eyes growing further.

"It's all right Ned. You don't have to defend me, your wife, or yourself for the things that have popped up. I already explained to Jaime that there was a miscommunication and the dispute Tyrion had with Catelyn Stark was being handled by a copy of myself. At this very moment, Tyrion is traveling with Catelyn Stark as friend to the Vale before they head to Winterfell to handle this matter civilly. He is _not_ a prisoner. Jaime didn't listen to what was said to him and tried to use brute force instead," explained Naruto with Cersei scowling while Ned looked at Robert and nodded in agreement that everything the Sage just told them was true.

"Be as that may, I want Tyrion Lannister be returned soon. Ned, you will make peace with Jaime Lannister," ordered Robert with Ned adjusting himself on his bed.

"He tried to butcher my men and start a confrontation with us," countered Ned while his leg wound was proof enough something had happened.

"You lie Lord Stark. You were seen coming out of a brothel drunk when attacking Jaime. No doubt trying to get away with having another bastard after legitimizing the last one," said Cersei angrily with Ned glaring at the woman and would have said something back, but Naruto's hand shot to his shoulder.

"Quiet!" commanded Robert with Naruto narrowing his eyes at Cersei.

'So Littlefinger want to keep the investigation a secret from Robert and played it off that Ned's men were drunk after coming out of a brothel. Not bad Lord Baelish. Smearing the very honor of the Stark name while keeping your own involvements a secret so you can play both sides,' thought Naruto while glancing from Cersei to Ned.

"I will not be quiet! My one brother is injured and fled King's Landing. The other is now a captive of this man's wife. I took you for a King!" exclaimed Cersei with Robert now growling at her.

"I said hold your tongue!" ordered Robert, but it was clear Cersei was not going to let up on this.

"Some King I married. With the way you act around these two, perhaps I should wear the armor, and _you_ can wear the gown," taunted Cersei before she was backhanded by Robert for her words.

'Okay, now its getting real,' thought Naruto with Cersei glaring at Robert.

"If you think this stop me, then you are wrong. I will wear it like a badge of honor!" said Cersei while Robert's glare intensified.

"Wear it in silence or I will do it again," warned Robert with Cersei glaring some more, but decided she had pressed her luck enough for one day, and left to be elsewhere.

'Well that was mildly entertaining,' thought Naruto while Robert poured himself some wine to drink.

"You see what she does to me? My loving wife. Ha! Still, I shouldn't have hit her. That was not...that was not very Kingly," said Robert before he drank once more from his cup.

"Well at least you can admit it. Most men would make up an excuse about not doing it again only to do just that," said Naruto while Ned and Robert were silent for a time since they didn't know what to say to the other after their verbal fight in the Small Council Room.

"Damn it Ned, I don't want you to leave. Your a brother to me. More then my own by blood. You know I never loved my brothers? Did you know that? A sad thing for a man with younger siblings to admit, but its true. You were the brother I chose Ned and damn it all if I let the issue surrounding my throne destroy us. We'll talk more after the hunt," said Robert with Ned looking confused.

"The hunt?" asked Ned with Robert nodding before handing him the Hand of the King badge and had a smirk on his face again.

"Aye, killing things on a hunt always helped me clear my head. Why do you think I went on so many after all the times I spent arguing with my loving wife? Besides, this one will help me think clearly about some of the things that were said earlier. About the Targaryen girl. About my honor as a man, as a Baratheon, and as the King of the Seven Kingdoms. This will probably be an extra long hunt given everything we said in that room. You will of course have to sit on the Iron Throne until I return. Gives you a chance to see what it is like ruling as a King, even if its only temporary, and only in spirit. Chances are, you will hate it more then I do," replied Robert with Ned looking at him while he left.

"Damn it Ned. Only you could quit your job as the second most powerful person in all of the Seven Kingdoms and then get said job back soon after a fight with a member of the Kingsguard," joked Naruto with Ned grumbling.

"Your humor surrounding my suffering leaves something to be desired Naruto. At this point, I would rather have a boring conversation with Pycelle," commented Ned with Naruto smirking behind his mask.

"Ouch! And the injured wolf lands a witty remark worthy of his station as Hand of the King!" countered Naruto dramatically with Ned sighing.

This was going to be a long day.

(Vaes Dothrak)

Khal Drogo watched his beautiful wife go through the sacred ritual of eating a heart of a horse while the dosh khaleen were reading the omens surrounding the woman and their future child. The Dothraki in the tent waited with anticipation as they saw Daenerys dig into organ and staring at Drogo the entire time. It was clear to Drogo that she wanted to prove her worth to him as his wife and Mother of their future child. She had a fire in her that was showing promising signs for Daenerys as a Khaleesi and a Mother to their child.

"She has to eat the whole heart?" asked Viserys with disgust and fascination.

"Yes. Every bit of it. If not, it will not bode well for us as part of the Horde," said Jorah while he watched Daenerys eat the heart in her hands.

"I hope that wasn't my horse," commented Viserys offhand.

"She is doing well. Almost half the heart has been devoured," remarked Jorah with a hint of being impressed.

"She'll never keep it down," said Viserys with no confidence in his sister's ability to eat the heart fully.

"The Prince is riding. I have heard the thunder of his hooves, swift as the wind he rides. His enemies will cower before him. Their wives will weep tears of blood. She is going to have a boy," said Jorah after translating what the dosh khaleen was saying about the future surrounding Daenerys and the child she carried.

"He won't be a true Targaryen. He won't be a true dragon. Just some half-breed monster ruling over horse fuckers," commented Viserys, but deep down he feared his sister's child when born, and what said child could do if allowed to grow up into a fierce warrior.

By this point, Daenerys had finished eating the heart, keeping the powerful urge to throw back up the organ down so not to shame her husband. It was incredibly difficult though given what her body _just ate_ and was gagging all the same with everyone in the tent now watching intently to see if she would pass the final test.

And she did.

"The Stallion mounts the world. The Stallion is Khal of Khals. He shall unite the people under a single khalesar. All the people of the world shall be his herd," translated Jorah Mormont for Viserys when the dosh khaleen spoke next.

"They love her," remarked Viserys bitterly, as he saw his sister speak in Dothraki about how her son would be named Rheagar in honor of her brother, who had fallen bravely at the Trident at the hands of Robert Baratheon.

And the Dothraki people chanted his name. The name of their future Khal of Khals. The name of the Stallion who would ride the world.

"She has truly become a Queen this day," remarked Jorah with a sense of happiness in his voice before looking at Viserys, but the man left the tent.

Viserys was not having any of what Jorah said. Not in his mind. In his mind, _HE_ was the King of the Seven Kingdoms. Not the unborn child Daenerys had growing inside of her. He needed to secure his right to the Iron Throne without contestation using the rules of succession, which meant Viserys had to take back his Father's seat back, and be declared King by the High Septon.

And to do that, Viserys needed an army...fast!

He quickly made his way to his sister's tent and found the dragon eggs after getting his sword and bag from his own. Viserys knew dragon eggs, even dead ones, were very valuable to black market collectors, and one of them alone could give him the money needed to fund his plans without the aid of the Dothraki.

"Don't let them see you carry a sword in Vaes Dothrak. You know the law," said Jorah while seeing Viserys put one of the dragon eggs in his bag.

"It's not my law so their foolish rule doesn't apply to me," replied Viserys coldly since he didn't believe the laws and rules of other cultures didn't apply to him because they weren't his own.

"Those dragon eggs don't belong to you," commented Jorah while eyeing Viserys holding the second dragon egg in his hand.

"Whatever is hers, is also mine! Everything she has been given has always been mine to use and take as I see fit," replied Viserys with his eyes going colder.

"Once perhaps. But not anymore. She has learned to stand up on her own two feet and walk on the path of life the Gods have set for her. You are still struggling to stand and only know how to crawl like a baby," replied Jorah with Viserys ignoring him.

"If I sell one egg, I'll have enough for a ship. If I sell two eggs, a ship and an army at my back," said Viserys while he had a wild gleam in his eyes.

"And you have all three," commented Jorah with Viserys sneering now.

"I need an army. A large army. I'm the last hope of a dynasty Mormont. The last hope for the greatest dynasty the world has ever seen or known. It has been since I was a child of 5 years and before my sister was even born. I had to beg for everything I have now, yet no one has given me what they have given her in that tent. Never. Not one piece of it. How can I rule without those things. How can I rule without wealth, fear, or even love? Ha! You stand there looking all noble, all honorable, but I bet you don't see me seeing you looking at my sister. Do you? Don't think I don't know what you want? Not that it matters since I don't care. You can have her. She's damaged goods now that Khal Drogo has had her cunt to himself. And in return, she can be the Queen of savages and dine on the finest horse hearts this horde can provide with you getting the finest left over parts of my sister you like best. But you will let me go," said Viserys while getting up to go with the three dragon eggs in his bag.

"You can go, but you can't take the dragon eggs. They do not belong to you Viserys. Not anymore," said Jorah while standing in the man's way.

"You swore an oath to me Mormont. Does loyalty mean nothing to you?" asked Viserys while Mormont didn't even blink.

"It means everything to me," replied Jorah with Viserys narrowing his eyes.

"And yet here you stand. In my way," commented Viserys with Jorah nodding.

"And yet here I am standing. In your way. And I will continue to stand in your way until you finally leave those eggs with their true owner," replied Jorah while not moving from his spot in front of Viserys.

Frustrated and angry, Viserys stormed out of the tent like an angry child.

"You chose wisely," said Naruto, who appeared near Jorah, and startled the knight.

"Viserys maybe a Targaryen by blood, but he has none of their strength. I swore an oath to serve a true Targaryen. Viserys is a snake at best and worm at worse. He is Targaryen in name only in my eyes," said Jorah with Naruto nodding.

"Smart man. Now I am entrusting you to stay loyal to Daenerys no matter what. She will need you from here on out. Don't abuse her trust Ser Jorah or you will find the wrath of the Targaryens is the least of your worries," said Naruto before he vanished in a ripple and left the knight to think about his words.

(Vale-Tyrion's Cell)

Tyrion had been down in his cell for several days now. He had nearly fallen out of it twice after falling asleep and awoken near the edge. The sight of long fall down scared him both times and was sure his life had shortened by several years each time in the process. He had been given horrible food that couldn't really be called food and the only way to take a piss or shit was to get near the edge of where the fourth wall of the cell was suppose to be and prayed to the Gods he didn't fall out of his cell to his death in such an undignified manner.

In short, Tyrion wanted out of his cell.

The scuffle from outside of his cell caught the short man's attention and was startled to see his jailor that was Mord, who was a bit of a dimwitted man as he was ugly get his head smashed through the door. Only to have it pulled back and the whole body was thrown through it to skid in front of the Lannister he had given a beating quite a few times to per orders from Lady Lysa. No sooner had Mord landed near Tyrion face first did Naruto walk into the room and picked up the man by the back of his tunic before dragging him over to empty spot where the fourth wall would normally be for a cell.

"Goodbye Mord," replied Naruto and threw him to his death.

"Not that I'm ungrateful for your intervention, but what took you so long?" asked Tyrion with Naruto raising an eyebrow at him even if the Lannister couldn't see it.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to be free from this cell with only three walls, and is on a slant so falling out of it to your death is extremely high. If you want, I can seal up the door, and you can stay here another two days until your usual cheerful self is back," countered Naruto with Tyrion waving his hands in front of him.

"No! No! No. That's all right. I've had enough of this room to last a lifetime. Let's get out of here and go upstairs where the rest of the party is no doubt waiting for us. Though I do wonder how we are going to explain the death of Mord to Lady Lysa?" replied Tyrion, as he glanced over to the view to his right.

"Well the cell is on a slant and slightly slippery if one is not careful. Maybe he stumbled and tripped right off to the side?" offered Naruto with Tyrion thinking it over the idea for a second.

"Works for me. Let's go," answered Tyrion with Naruto smirking behind his mask.

Witty, smart, humorous, and a fondness for life. He was actually starting to like this one Lannister.

The two made their way up to the main room where Lysa was sitting with her son Robin on what was consider the throne of the Vale, surrounded by knights, and was currently speaking to Catelyn. Naturally, everyone was surprised to see Naruto walk side by side with Tyrion since no one was expecting the imp of House Lannister to be out of his cell without a guard or armed escort.

"And just what do you think you are doing here? With _him_? Where is Mord?" demanded Lysa while Naruto and Tyrion looked at each other.

"He tripped when entering my cell and fell out of the opening there. You really should have that fixed. People could be seriously hurt or killed by having an exposed wall in their cell at such high altitudes," replied Tyrion while Naruto had to hold back a snicker at the response and Lysa's angry red face.

Oh yeah. Tyrion was okay in his book.

"Meaning you killed him," accused Lysa with a glare.

"Me? I'm a dwarf. A tiny man, who barely reaches the smallest normal full grown man here at the hip. Your Mord was a big muscled brute. How could I have possibly killed him?" asked Tyrion with Lysa glaring at him, but said nothing in response since she had nothing to prove otherwise, and everyone here knew it.

"Besides, Tyrion is here to confess all his past crimes. I thought you would want to hear them since you are the Lady and current ruler of the Vale. At least until Jon's _son_ is old enough to rule," commented Naruto while and Tyrion began commenting on some of the more harmless things he did to his sister as a child while Lysa's glared at him.

Bronn and Naruto thought they were amusing.

"Be silent! You may be a so called Sage, but you are in the Vale, and wield no power here. I have an army of the most well trained knights in all of the Seven Kingdoms here ready to kill you at my command!" stated Lysa with Naruto nodding.

"True. You have the numbers and each knight is quite skilled. But they lack one thing I do not," replied Naruto while Lysa frowned.

"And what would that be exactly?" questioned Lysa with Naruto smirking behind his mask.

"Speed. I can take down each knight here within a span of 10 seconds or less. Or have all the stories and songs about my speed on the battlefield been lost to the knights of the Vale? How many well armed knights did I kill and slaughter during both rebellions with my speed being the key?" questioned Naruto with many of the knights in the room now looking nervous since they had heard the stories or seen it first hand while a few were muttering amongst themselves.

"Silence! Lord Tyrion Lannister you are here because you have been accused of killing my sister's husband, the Hand of the King, Jon Arryn," said Catelyn while Tyrion knew she didn't believe it, but had to get this situation back on track.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't really know anything about that," replied Tyrion calmly since he really didn't know much about it and what he did know wasn't his place to tell.

Not that anyone who didn't already known the truth would believe him in the first place.

"You've had your little joke, I trust you enjoyed it. Ser Vardis, take him back into the dungeon. Only this time with a smaller cell and much steeper floor," commanded Lysa since she was now in no mood for Tyrion's joking.

Ser Vardis moved to take Tyrion back to the dungeon, but Naruto now stood in his way with all three of his eyes narrowing at the knight of the Vale. Ser Vardis began to sweat when this happened and more so when Naruto motioned for the knight to take one more step toward him.

"Is this how _justice_ is done in the Vale? You accuse me of a crime, I deny them, and in return you throw me into a cell to freeze and starve? Where is the King's justice? I am the accuse and as such I demand a trial!" stated Tyrion with all the knights and nobles in the room agreeing with him since that was the way of doing things.

"If you are tried and found guilty, then by the King's own law you will pay with your _life_!" said Lysa with Tyrion nodding.

"I know the law. I spent many hours of my time reading up about it to ensure my survival in this world that does not take kindly to dwarfish like men," replied Tyrion calmly.

"Good. We have no executioners here in the Vale. Life is more elegant here. Less blood openly spilled unless outside on the battlefield where it belongs. Open the moon door!" commanded Lysa and a loyal servant opened a circular door in the center of the floor to reveal the _very_ long way down.

'That's one Hell of a fall,' thought Naruto while glancing at the hole in the floor.

"You want a trial, Lord Lannister? Very well. My son will listen to whatever it is you have to say and you will hear his judgment. Then you will leave the Vale, through one door or another depending on his decision," replied Lysa with Tyrion still looking calm despite the fact many in the room already knew or suspected what Robin would do.

The boy always got what he wanted and if he wanted to see the imp of House Lannister "fly" through the moon door it wouldn't matter if Tyrion was guilty or not. Robin would order the man to go through the door and no one would complain or stop anyone trying to carry it out.

"No need to bother. Lord Robin, I demand a trial by combat," said Tyrion knowing this would keep the final judgment out of the whiny boy's hands and the influential hands of his crazy Mother.

'Smart move Tyrion. The only way the brat or his Mother can legally kill you now is if their champion loses the match and his life. No doubt Lysa would have influenced the boy if the spoiled creature didn't already want to see Tyrion go through the moon door,' thought Naruto while other people in the room were thinking the same thing.

"You have that right," replied Lysa though Naruto got the impression she also wanted to add the "unfortunately" somewhere in that sentence.

Soon, the various knights were in the room ready to be Lysa's, and Robin's champion in this trial by combat. Of course, nothing was happening right away, and the boy was now getting impatient because of it.

"Make the bad man fly!" demanded Robin with the tone any spoiled child used when they wanted to get their way.

"Ser Vardis, you are very quiet. Do you want to avenge my husband?" asked Lysa with Vardis nodding.

"With all my heart milady. But it imp is half my size. It would be shameful to slaughter such a tiny man and call it justice," replied Ser Vardis with many in the room laughing with the exception of Naruto, Bronn, and even Catelyn since such things were to be taken seriously.

"Agreed," commented Tyrion smugly.

"You demanded a trial by combat Lord Tyrion," Lysa reminded him.

"Yes I did. And now I demand a champion to fight for me. I have that right. The same as you," said Tyrion while Lysa frowned further.

"My lady, I will gladly fight the imp's champion for you," said Ser Vardis, who was quite confident his skill could best anyone the imp sent his way.

"I wouldn't be too glad Ser Vardis. I name my older brother Ser Jaime Lannister as my champion," said Tyrion to shock of almost everyone in the room.

"The Kingslayer is a hundred miles from here," said Lysa with Tyrion smirking.

"Then send a raven for him. I'll happily wait until he arrives," replied Tyrion knowing the longer the wait the better.

"No! You're trial will be today. You do not have the right to determine when the trial by combat will start Lannister. Only that you can have one a trial by combat and a champion to represent you. Nothing more!" countered Lysa with Tyrion's smile leaving him.

"Do I have a volunteer to be my champion? Anyone?!" asked Tyrion curiously while many in the room chuckled since not one among them would risk their lives for the imp.

"I will volunteer. The Gods know if you die, the world will be a much darker place, and I will be bored out of my skull" said Naruto to Tyrion while Bronn looked like he wanted to volunteer as well had the Sage not beaten him to it.

"Thank you," replied Tyrion with a smile.

"Are you sure?" asked Catelyn while seeing Naruto nod and made his monk staff vanish within the sleeve of his right arm.

"Quite sure. Don't worry Bronn, when Tyrion gets into another trial by combat, the next opponent is all yours," replied Naruto with Bronn smirking and nodding in agreement.

"All right then. I have a champion. Let the trial commence!" stated Tyrion while Lysa gave a brief nod and ordered everyone back so the two combatants could fight in the center of the room.

Several men gave Ser Vardis his full body armor, helmet, shield, and sword so the man was practically impenetrable on all sides. A squire gave Naruto a sword and shield, but the Sage only took the sword while waving away the shield. The sword itself looked a little beat up and rusty in some parts from lack of use. Though you had to have a keen eye to notice it. The closest Lysa could no doubt get to cheating so her side could win the trial by combat, but Naruto easily used his chakra to fix the weaknesses in his blade.

Discreetly of course.

"Not to question your combat prowess, but are you sure you don't want a shield?" asked Tyrion while seeing Ser Vardis in his armor.

"I'm certain. Besides, I think its time I remind some people just who I am, and what I can do when in a fight. If by some chance I die, we'll see each other on the other side, and we can have a couple of drinks with the Gods. I'm sure a few among the Seven will find you to be far better company then most of the mere mortals they have dealt with in their long lifetimes," replied Naruto before walking toward the center of room where Ser Vardis was waiting.

"FIGHT!" yelled Robin excitedly after getting up from his seat and ready to see someone fall through the moon door.

Ser Vardis made the first move. His armor creaking with each step and his feet clanking heavily from the armor. He swung his sword down at Naruto, who blocked it with his own, and pushed the knight away with ease. Frowning behind his helmet, Vardis went on the attack again, but used his shield first like a ram, but Naruto had surprised him, and everyone else by simply punching the shield with his free hand. The impact of his fist had dented the shield to the point of folding where it was futile to hold or use in the fight.

Frowning in frustration at his inability to best the Sage in front of Lady Lysa, as well as bringing shame to the Vale in the process, Ser Vardis went back on the attack again, and relentlessly tried to slice through Naruto. But Naruto held his own against him. Blocking, dodging, and moving in an acrobatic sense that made the knight of the Vale Naruto was fighting look like an amateur. Spinning his sword around in an almost mocking tone, Naruto beckoned Ser Vardis to engage him in battle again, and the knight complied with a series of swings meant to overpower his opponent. But Naruto either blocked, dodged, or punched Vardis in the face with the last one not meant to hurt the man too much. Just disorient the man and make the knight remove his helmet when it was dented enough to become more of a liability then asset.

While this was going on, Lysa was getting worried her knight would lose his match, and it was clear the possible victor was slowly becoming the Demon Sage. She had secretly informed the assigned squire giving Tyrion's champion his weapons to make sure they were a slightly less then adequate sword and shield so Vardis would have the advantage with his weaponry. No one would know she had cheated Tyrion's champion and no one was going to say anything if they did since no one liked the Lannisters here and the imp would be dead soon anyway so his protests on the matter would have been pointless.

But for some reason Lysa could not fathom, her plan to see Tyrion lose to her champion was failing, and she did not like it when her plans failed. She had done what Petyr had asked of her to poison Jon Arryn and write a letter to Catelyn about it being a Lannister plot. It was true in that regard since Petyr had told Lysa about how Jon discovered a truth that if revealed would spell doom not only for the Lannister, but himself as well, and she needed to help him keep his actions a secret. Naturally, she had no problem with his oh so subtle, and loving request to see Jon dead. Lysa didn't love Jon. She hated him. Her marriage to Jon was arranged for her like Catelyn's had been years ago to Brandon and then later to Ned Stark. But unlike Catelyn's marriage, Lysa's was not one of eventual happiness, but of disappointment, and emptiness due to Jon's duties as Hand of the King under Robert Baratheon keeping him in his office or by the King's side most of the time.

The only good thing about Jon being in this position was Petyr was the Master of Coin and in King's Landing the same as her. The man she loved being so close was the only thing that made her marriage tolerable. Many people had assumed Jon was the Father of her sweet boy Robin, but she had barely been intimate with her elderly husband, and the times she did, it took a great deal of effort on her part. She had been with Petyr several days before she had been with Jon and Lysa only did that because her real love requested it since he found out about her not drinking moon tea a woman normally drank to keep from getting pregnant. He knew as well as she did, that unless Lysa slept with Jon soon after their time together, even her elderly husband would be suspicious of her possible future pregnancy, and of course...the possible Father.

When Jon died, Petyr had instructed her to leave for the Vale since the lands there would need her, and Robin to keep the other Lords running it in line. All of the Lords within the Vale were loyal to Jon and would be to her through marriage and Robin once he became of age. He told Lysa to keep Robin close to ensure no one killed him and could become the new Lord of the Vale until the time was right for Petyr to relocate there where he had promised to marry Lysa.

Provided she did as he instructed.

But now she was finding her own plan to carry out Petyr's wish to see the Lannisters and Starks weakened was failing because of the Demon Sage. She did not expect to see him here with Catelyn, much less defend Tyrion Lannister as champion. Petyr had warned her in secret via raven about the masked man coming out of Winterfell to help Ned Starks as Hand of the King and to be cautious should they ever meet.

Lysa didn't believe the Sage was a threat despite Petyr's warnings since she believed the knights of the Vale would win against any such power the man possessed. But now? Now she wasn't so sure.

Ser Vardis was now moving slower. His sword swings getting wider, sloppier, and had less power behind them. He was staggering, breathing heavier, and was sweating more from behind the armor since his movements required a lot of energy. Naruto however, didn't look winded in the slightest. In fact, the man looked amused despite no one being able to see it behind the mask, and he kept on baiting Vardis to attack.

Which the knight easily complied with since his impatience was getting the better of him.

"Enough! Ser Vardis, finish him off!" commanded Lysa while seeing her champion was weakening before her eyes.

They got even more worried when Naruto got within the man's guard to slice through his side and then a diagonal slash along the back. The sword had cut through the armor into the knight's flesh and caused Vardis to stagger while clutching his side in pain. Struggling to stand, much less move properly, the knight of the Vale tried again to defeat his masked opponent.

Only for Naruto move around him and stab Vardis in the back of his leg to make the man fall to one knee and use his sword for support.

"Normally, I would end fights quickly, but I rarely get in them now, and wanted to take my time to see just how skilled Vale Knights have become since my time away from the world. I'm finding myself very disappointed. You rely more on your armor for protection and brute strength of your sword to finish your opponent Ser Vardis. But you lack the endurance to do this long term. Plus your armor seems to be a bit tight on you to wear and move about in. Its very constricting. Your movements are far too ridged and far too predictable. This match was over before it even started," said Naruto while standing in front of the moon door with his back to it.

"Kill him!" commanded Lysa to Ser Vardis, who struggled to stand, and glare at the Sage before trying to thrust his sword forward in the hopes that even if the sword missed its target, his body mass would at least hit the masked man to send him through the door.

Only for Ser Vardis to go right through Naruto's body like it was a ghost and fall through the moon door to his death.

Much to the shock of everyone there.

"I do believe that makes me the winner," remarked Naruto since his opponent not only went through the moon door, but had died upon impact with the ground, and thus by the rules pertaining to Trials of Combat...he won!

'Well now everyone knows trying to stab him with a sword won't work. I don't know how the Sage made his body do that, but considering he won me my freedom, I will not ask,' thought Tyrion, as he was surprised by how Naruto won, but pleased all the same, and was glad his side came out victorious.

"It is over?" asked Robin with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Quite over," replied Naruto before handing the sword to the scared man who had been his squire for the day and pulled out his staff from his sleeve.

"You don't fight with honor!" said Lysa with her voice filled with rage and hatred.

"Please! What did you expect? I'm a Sage! Not a knight! As such, I don't have to play by the same set of rules. You are lucky the fighting lasted as long as it did. I could have cut through my opponent in less then a second if I felt like it. Now, as the champion of the accused, and the victor no less, I do believe Tyrion Lannister is allowed to walk out of here a free man. Or do the rules pertaining to Trial by Combat mean nothing anymore?" countered Naruto with the knights and Lords around him looking displeased, but knew the Sage was right.

By the laws of Gods and men, Tyrion Lannister was allowed to go free.

"Can I make the little man fly now?" asked Robin with Naruto slightly glancing over at the clearly dimwitted boy.

"Not this little man. _This_ little man is going home," replied Tyrion while shaking Naruto's hand as thanks for fighting for him.

'And with a new found sense of himself that doesn't rely on his family or family name to get him out of a jam,' thought Naruto since he had a feeling Tyrion's time in the cell had indeed produced the wakeup call the young Lannister man needed.

"I believe you have something of mine," said Tyrion to Ser Rodrik with the knight of House Stark giving the pouch filled with gold to the Lannister before he threw it to Naruto who caught it.

"Thanks," said Naruto while Tyrion nodded.

"Thank you for defending me. My time traveling with you was an experience like no other. And just so everyone here remembers, a Lannister _always_ pays his debts!" said Tyrion before walking out.

"Here. You'll need this more then me," said Naruto to Bronn before giving him the pouch of gold.

"Me? Why me? I didn't fight for the Lannister," questioned Bronn while Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"True, but you moved to fight for him like I did. I just volunteered for it one split second faster. You would have won the match since you strike me as a man who knows how to fight to win against someone like Ser Vardis. Plus, something tells me Tyrion is going to need some help getting back home, and I'd like you to be that someone," replied Naruto with Bronn looking at him and the pouch in hand.

"And what if he does get into anymore trouble?" asked Bronn with Naruto giving him a knowing look.

"Fight for him. What I just gave you should cover the expense of getting him home and fighting for him should their be any trouble. Besides, if you fight off any problems that arise, you will gain his recognition, if not future employment. Tyrion just said it himself a few seconds ago. A Lannister always pays his debts. If you stay by his side from here on out and a lot of gold will come your way," answered Naruto with Bronn thinking it over.

"You're sure?" asked Bronn with Naruto nodding.

"Definitely. He has a good head on his shoulders despite his size and being a Lannister all in one. _You_ will gain much from preventing other characters from taking his head off his shoulders," replied Naruto with Bronn nodding since it was true.

"I guess I better be off to help my future employer. Thanks! If I didn't know any better, I would say you were a sell sword once like myself," said Bronn while Naruto chuckled.

"Let's just say being a Sage wasn't my first profession. Now run along before your future boss gets too far ahead," replied Naruto before motioning Bronn to go find Tyrion.

(King's Landing-Throne Room)

Ned soon found out what Robert meant about hating ruling more then him. Ned was good at it. Ruling in King's Landing was like ruling in the North, except that the weather was warmer, and the sheer amount of responsibilities to run the kingdom were much higher, and the problems were far more difficult to deal with each passing day. And while Ned did do a good job ruling in Robert's place while the man was out hunting, the issues in front of the Hand sitting on the Iron Throne to hear them were making him angry.

The fact his leg was still painfully throbbing every so often didn't help either.

Currently, Ned was overseeing an important issue regarding some farmers, who had their village, and home destroyed by a group of men.

"They burned almost all of the Riverlands, our fields, our grainery, and our homes to the ground. They took our women, and then they took them again in a most vile of fashions. When they were done, they butchered all of them like they were animals! They covered our children in pitch and lit them on fire!" said the farmer his voice filled with sorrow at the memory while his fellow farmers behind him nodded and wept for the loss of their loved ones.

"Brigands most likely," said Pycelle with Ned frowning.

"Brigands don't do these type of things Grand Maester. They steal, they destroy, and kill along with other things. But killing women and children afterwards in such a manner? I think not," said Naruto, who was standing beside Ned per the man's request while the rest of the Small Council was here around them.

"The Sage is indeed correct. They weren't thieves. They didn't steal anything. They even left something behind your grace," said the farmer with Ned now frowning further while thinking about what these monsters among men could have left behind after destroying so much.

"This is the Hand of the King you're addressing. Not the King. The King is hunting," said Pycelle fiercely.

"So in the future, please address Ned as Lord Hand," said Naruto kindly while shooting a look at Pycelle to tell the old man to be polite to farmers who just lost everything they owned.

One of the lead farmer's companions brought out a sack and emptied out its contents to reveal it to be a fish. Stained and smelling most fowl.

"A fish? The sigil of House Tully. Isn't it that your wife's house Lord Hand?" asked Petyr while Naruto glanced at him.

"Of course it is Master of Coin. You should know since you were once a ward of House Tully as a boy growing up," commented Naruto with Petyr scowling at him.

"A possible statement is being made against them Lord Stark," offered Varys while Ned looked at the fish and what it might mean for his wife's home.

"Did these men have a sigil? A banner in which they moved under?" asked Ned with the lead farmer shaking his head no.

"None my Lord Hand. But the one leading them was a portly man with pig like face and small pig like eyes. When he spoke to his men, it was in a high thin voice," said the lead farmer with the others behind him nodding.

"That sounds like someone we know. Armory Lorch. He was the Mountain's ally during the sacking of King's Landing years ago and was the one who helped Gregor Clegane in his butchering of Elia Martel and her children," offered Petyr Baelish and heard the wolf like growl coming out of Ned's mouth while gripping the arm rest of the throne with one hand and his cane with the other.

"Why would Amory Lorch turn brigand? The man is a knight of the realm," questioned Pycelle in confusion.

"Perhaps it has something to do with the Mountain's death at the hands of the Sage and he feels the need to make those who support the killing clearly know of his displeasure. Still, is there any reason he would specifically target your house Lord Stark?" said Petyr with his tone being civil and hiding his amusement in this turn of events.

"There are none. Armory Lorch is doing this because he wants to lure Ned Stark out of King's Landing. No doubt at the command of Tywin Lannister," surmised Naruto with Ned scowling further and clenched his hands tightly.

"Are you sure its wise to say such a thing Great Sage? Such an accusation is quite drastic without evidence to support it. If the Lannisters were to order an attack on villages under the King's protection, it would be...," said Petyr with Pycelle jumping in.

"It would be as brazen as attacking the Hand of the King in the streets of the capital," said Pycelle with the man seeing Ned Stark's anger grow.

"I cannot give you back your homes or restore the dead back to life. _BUT_ perhaps I can give you justice in the name of King Robert. Ser Beric Dondarrion!" said Ned with the knight called on to stepping forward.

"Yes Lord Hand?" asked Ser Beric Dondarrion proudly and ready to serve.

"You shall have the command. Assemble 100 men and ride to the Riverrun to aide House Tully and those loyal to his House to defend it from the brigands led by Armory Lorch," said Ned with Ser Dondarrion nodding.

"As you command," replied Ser Dondarrion.

By this point, Ned stood up from the Iron Throne, ignoring the offered help from Naruto, and other members of the Small Council. His gaze was firm, unyielding, and cold like a true man of the North would possess when facing down any enemy he deemed a threat. Many knew that look. Many feared it. Many were in awe of it. And many respected it.

"In the name of Robert of House Baratheon, the first of his name, King of the Andals and first men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, I charge you to bring the King's justice to the false knight Amory Lorch and all those who shared in his crimes. I denounce him and detaint him. I hereby strip him of all ranks and titles, of all lands and holdings, and sentence him to _death_!" declared Ned fiercely with the room being filled with gasps from those in court.

"My Lord Hand this...this is a drastic action. One beyond even your station. It would be better if to wait for King Robert's return from his hunt," said Pycelle with Ned glaring at him.

"Grand Maester Pycelle, send a raven to Casterly Rock. Inform Tywin Lannister that he has been summoned to court to answer for the crimes of his bannermen. He will arrive within a fortnight or be branded an enemy of the Crown and a traitor to the realm," said Ned with everyone looking shocked by his move against Tywin Lannister.

With his decision being final, Ned looked at Ser Dondarrion and gave the man a nod to go set out on his mission to combat Armory Lorch. At the same time, the farmers who came here pleading their case to the Hand of the King bowed with respect to the injured man, and thanked him for aiding them in their time of suffering.

"Quite a bold move my Lord. And admirable. But is it wise to yank the lion's tale? Tywin Lannister is the richest man in all the Seven Kingdoms. Gold wins wars. Not the soldiers who fight in them. Not the dead ones anyway," said Lord Baelish while Ned glanced at him.

"Then how is it that Robert Baratheon is King and not Tywin Lannister?" countered Ned before walking away with Naruto walking beside him.

"That will get Tywin's attention. You have forced Tywin's hand to make the next move. What he does next will decide what the people of Westeros see him in a bad or good light for what Amory Lorch did to Riverrun," said Naruto with Ned nodding.

"The lion seeks to make me leave King's Landing. I on the other hand, intend to _make_ the lion leave his domain and enter the wolf's den," replied Ned with Naruto smirking at him and they made their way to the Tower of the Hand.

"You're learning. Still, there is much you have yet to know regarding the different pieces of the puzzle you've discovered so far. Considering my insight a gift to fit things together for you," replied Naruto before they entered Ned's office and told the man about Jaime and Cersei committing incest with all three of Robert's supposedly _legitimate_ children not really being his children at all.

"Jon Arryn found out the truth. That's why he was seeking out Robert's bastards. That is why he was looking at this book on the lineage of the Four Noble Houses of the Seven Kingdoms. He wanted to see the traits of the Baratheon family tree leading up to Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen. Once comparing those previous family members to Cersei's own children would show they weren't Robert's at all," said Ned with Naruto nodding.

"And it get worse," replied Naruto with Ned frowning.

"How could it be worse? Things cannot get any worse, can it?" asked Ned with Naruto nodding before telling him about Littlefinger's involvement and possibly Pycelle's own since the old man had the book in the first place.

Ned was unfortunately wrong. It was worse.

"What do you want to do?" asked Naruto with Ned frowning.

"If Robert is told and we present the undisputed truth, he will kill Cersei, Jaime, and their three children. Jaime could go to the Wall like he should have from the start, but Cersei, and the children they sired will not have that way out. Robert will kill them all. His rage and wrath will know no bounds. I have to tell Cersei in order to give her and the children a chance to escape," replied Ned while Naruto shook his head.

"And tip your hand to the enemy?! Honestly Ned, I swear your honor as a Stark is going to be the death of you! Cersei will use your actions to move her pawns in place to take out your men. And its not just her who would move against you if given the chance. You honestly think that slime like Petyr Baelish is going to go quietly? Or that Grand Maester Pycelle will stand to face judgment for his involvement in this? Littlefinger has more then enough gold and blackmail earned from his brothels to buy members of the City Watch to side with him. Grand Maester Pycelle will hide behind the authority of the Citadel and the Order of Maesters. Those three will unite against you in order to prevent their crimes from coming to light and they will if you tip your hand early like your personal honor no doubt compels you to do," said Naruto while Ned frowned.

"And what would you have me do? Let Robert kill three innocent children?" countered Ned with Naruto scoffing.

"First off, its not three innocent children. Joffrey is an evil twisted little shit, who could be the second coming of the Mad King if he sits on the throne and you know it! Myrcella and Tommen are a different matter so I can move to defend them from harm should any attempt to kill them by Robert does in fact happen," Naruto shot back with Ned shaking his head.

"I have to tell her. Cersei is the only one capable of protecting all three of her children from Robert's wrath. She can get them on a ship and sail to Essos or Braavos to escape what awaits them if they stay here," said Ned while Naruto shaking his head.

"Damn it Ned, you still don't get it! This has to be done without giving Cersei or any of the other conspirators a chance to plot, plan, and scheme their way out of this! Even if Cersei did flee from King's Landing, which is a big _IF_ here, what makes you think she will be safe? Say you prove Cersei sired three bastard children born of incest and the evidence is clear as day for her Father Tywin Lannister to see. Do you really think he won't unleash his wrath on his own daughter? His own grandchildren? Do you think he won't use every piece of gold found within his House to fund expeditions to find her and the children in different lands? Hire assassins as far the Many Faced Men of Braavos to kill her and the three children? Tywin will find those four and kill them all. Jaime will be killed outright before even getting onto a ship at any port that will take him to another land. At least by doing things right here in King's Landing do you have ability to contain the situation if done correctly! You can control the outcome of exposing this truth and those who will be involved in the aftermath!" Naruto shot back while Ned flinched at the idea of the old lion Tywin Lannister lashing out at his only children and Grandchildren for this.

"Tywin will not be so easily convinced if this is brought to his attention Naruto. He will fight for his daughter and his Grandchildren if it means keeping at least one of them on the Iron Throne," said Ned with Naruto sighing and nodding.

"I know. Tywin is playing into the hand of Littlefinger if he does. The man wants the lion and the wolf to fight for the Crown. Or make it seem like a fight for the Crown. Not only that, if Cersei does flee with her children, she will take half of House Lannister's overall wealth with her to Essos, and I fear for them all if they do. That side of the world is cruel, dark, and is no place for any Lannister with gold and without an army. Even if Cersei did hire a small army of Sell Swords, there are richer men in the Free Cities who would pay more, and make things worse. You need to keep this contained Ned. You _cannot_ under any kind of circumstance talk to Cersei about making this known to Robert. If you do, it will backfire in your face! Horribly!" said Naruto with Ned sighing.

"Very well. But I will still tell Robert the truth about this when he is done his hunt. At the very least, the man needs to know. Perhaps he can legitimize the Gendry boy if he were given a proper education," offered Ned with Naruto nodding.

"It will be challenging since the boy clearly has some minor education in everything and anything he needs to function, but that's a far cry from being a Prince, and future King of Westeros. Still, its a plan if there ever was one. I just hope the news of Cersei's children doesn't kill Robert. The man's heart is not what it once was years ago and this news just might destroy what's left of his sanity," commented Naruto with Ned frowning.

(Vaes Dothrak)

Khal Drogo's Horde was currently enjoying a great feast in honor of him and his wife having a son that would one day "ride the world" when full grown. There was drinking, eating, dancing, and all those in the main tent were merry as one can be at such a party. Daenerys was enjoying herself while Jorah was nearby, as her assigned bodyguard by Drogo himself, and the Khal knew the knight wouldn't let anything happen to her. He knew enough about knights to know that they don't break their word and Jorah had given his regarding the protection of Daenerys.

"Daenerys? Where is my sister?! shouted Viserys after coming into the tent, staggering around, and showing he was clearly drunk from too much wine.

"Stop him," said Daenerys to Jorah discreetly in the hopes she could stop her brother from making a complete ass of himself.

"Where is she? Where is my _whore_ of a sister? I'm here for the feast. The _whore's feast_!" spat Viserys bitterly while glaring at everyone and looking for his sister in his drunken deranged state.

'The Sage was right about my brother. He's gone mad,' thought Daenerys while seeing Jorah's hand getting knocked away by Viserys when the knight tried to grab him.

"Get your damn hands off of me you poor excuse for a knight. No one touches me. No one touches the dragon!" stated Viserys while Khal Drogo and his men were laughing at him.

'That would be true if you were one brother,' thought Daenerys while Viserys staggered some more and focused on Khal Drogo.

"Khal Drogo, I'm here for the feast," said Viserys while Drogo motioned with his head toward a spot on the far corner of the tent and spoke Dothraki for Jorah to translate.

"Khal Drogo says there is a place for you, back there," said Jorah before pointing toward the spot the Khal did earlier.

"There? That is no place for a King!" exclaimed Viserys angrily.

"You are no King," said Drogo in the Westeros tongue to the shock of Viserys that he could speak it.

It also meant that Khal Drogo could not only speak the common tongue of Westeros, but he understood _everything_ Viserys ever said about the Dothraki, and their entire culture. The Heir of House Targaryen had been insulting Khal Drogo, his Horde, the entire way of life the Dothraki have lived since they first started raiding the cities of Essos. Every single remark, insult, and comment made against the Dothraki made by Viserys had been heard by Khal Drogo. But the Khal never said anything and Viserys always assumed the barbarian never truly understood the common tongue of Westeros outside of a few things needed to negotiate.

Viserys was wrong.

Khal Drogo did understand the common Westeros tongue. He just didn't need to speak it all the time like Viserys, Daenerys, or Jorah did since it wasn't the common tongue in Essos as a whole. The man also knew of Viserys insulting his culture, his Horde, and everything else since becoming a part of it. But Drogo had ignored it for the most part simply due to his wife and how she cared for her whiny brother. She was a kind gentle woman, but had a strong fire in her that when brought out would show his Horde was the strongest around. Viserys was the weak link of his Horde, as the man whined, whined, and whined some more about how he wasn't sitting on the Iron Throne in Westeros as its King.

An Iron Throne that Drogo's son would one day sit on and rule the world. A throne that Drogo knew Viserys wanted and would no doubt try to prevent Rheagar from sitting on before him.

As for Viserys right in the now, he was clearly angry at the insult by Khal Drogo aimed in regards to his Kingship, and drew his sword. No one laughed by this point, as the Heir to House Targaryen being he only one armed with a weapon in the room.

"Get away from me!" Viserys nearly screamed while waving his sword around like a mad man.

"Viserys please stop!" pleaded Daenerys while stepping forward.

"There she is. There is my dear sweet _whore_ for a sister. My _whore_ for a sibling! Maybe we should question whether the child growing in you is really Drogo's. With the way his Horde behaves at times, I would say _any man here_ in this tent could be the Father of your bastard son and future Usurper to _my throne_!" exclaimed Viserys angrily while Daenerys saw Drogo simply narrowing his eyes at her brother.

"Put the sword down. They will kill us all if you don't," pleaded Daenerys with Viserys just grinning at her with his eyes shining with madness.

"My foolish little sister. They can't kill us. Not here. Remember?! They can't shed blood in their _sacred city_ of Vaes Dothrak. Its forbidden to shed blood openly here. I could call Khal Drogo all sorts of horrifying things here worthy of my head being chopped off, but so long as we are in this sacred city, the laws of the Dothraki won't let him! Not that it matters. I am a Targaryen. I am a dragon! I am completely _untouchable_ here or anywhere else!" stated Viserys while smiling an evil smile at her.

 _"Break his arms when I give the order,"_ said Drogo in his native tongue knowing Viserys didn't know what he said.

Unlike Viserys and his arrogance, Khal Drogo knew it was in his best interest to know just what foreigners said when speaking in their native tongue in his presence.

"Yes. They can't kill anyone because they are bound by their laws. But _I can_!" continued Viserys with his sword now pointed at Daenerys and her belly.

Now this made everyone tense and worried.

"If you kill me, they will not be bound by the sacred laws of Vaes Dothrak. Not only that, but you would become a kinslayer in the process. The highest crime a person can commit in Westeros or here in Essos. Not even a King is immune to such a crime Viserys. Would you become such a man? Over this?!" warned Daenerys with Viserys scowling at her.

"If I don't get what I want dear sister, I intend to take back what I gave this barbaric horse warrior. I want what I came for. I want the crown he promised me! He promised to give me a crown of gold. A crown along with his army to lead back to Westeros to sit on the Iron Throne that is mine by birthright! Not his disgusting half-breed for a Targaryen son growing inside your body," said Viserys while the maid translated this all for Khal Drogo to hear.

And Khal Drogo didn't like it one bit.

'This will not end well. Someone among them is going to die and I do not wish it to be Daenerys,' thought Jorah knowing it would only take a single thrust from the sword in the hands of Viserys to kill Daenerys and the child.

"Tell him I want what was bargained for or I am taking you back. He can keep the baby since I don't want it and I don't care about your feelings on the issue sister. I'll even cut it out of you right now and leave it for him to do what he wishes. Maybe have his _next_ wife for a whore eat its heart," threatened Viserys while glancing at Khal Drogo, who now had an enraged look on his face, and it was clear the leader of this Dothraki Horde didn't like the silver haired man's words.

And intended to handle this in his own way by saying something in his native tongue.

'Oh no!' thought Daenerys with wide eyes.

"What is he saying?" asked Viserys to his sister.

"He says yes. You shall have your golden crown. That men shall tremble to behold you wearing it," said Daenerys without hesitation and saw Viserys believing her translation was accurate and Khal Drogo was telling the truth.

"Well...good! That is all I wanted. Now give what was promised to me," replied Viserys while he put the pointy tip of his sword away from his sister and took a step back.

By that point, Khal Drogo was beside his wife, and checking her over to ensure she nor the baby were harmed by Viserys. Seeing how she wasn't in anymore danger now, the Dothraki Khal motioned for his men to act.

Viserys screamed out in pain as Drogo's men broke both his arms and held him down so their Khal could deliver the killing blow. While this happened Daenerys was watching her brother in pain and suffering, yet felt no sympathy for the man, who had belittled her every step of the way during this arranged marriage.

'A dragon does not cry or complain. A dragon endures and gets stronger from it. You are no dragon,' thought Daenerys, as she watched her brother cry out more, protesting their actions, calling himself a dragon, and began pleading with her to talk Drogo out of killing him.

As this was happening, Khal Drogo took the gold necklace Daenerys had made for her brother, and melted it in a pot over the fire within the middle of the tent. After what seemed like several long minutes, the gold in the pot melted into liquid, and was ready for what the Khal had planned.

"Look away Khaleesi. You should not witness this," whispered Jorah, but Daenerys held firm, and stared at the frightened man that was her brother.

"No. I must watch. I must see this with my own eyes," replied Daenerys with her brother now looking more like a frightened child then an adult.

Not surprising really since he acted like a child most of the time. Always whining when he didn't get his way. And when they did, Viserys would always criticize those around him. You could do everything and anything he asked of you and Viserys would _still_ find some reason to speak to you as if you were an idiot or inferior insect he wants to crush.

Now he was the insect about to be crushed.

"No, Dany! Dany tell them! Make them let me go! Dany please! Do something!" pleaded Viserys while his little sister just stood there unmoving.

"A crown for a King!" stated Khal Drogo while looming over a frightened Viserys before dumping the hot liquid gold right on top of the Tagaryen's head.

Viserys instantly screamed out in pain, the heat from the melted gold eating through the man's skin into his brain, and soon killed him right there on the spot. Since no blood was shed or seen by the act, it wasn't _technically_ in violation of Dothraki law. The law only stated that so long as no one shed blood for all to see would they not be in punished for it.

"Khaleesi...," said Jorah while Daenerys stared at her brother's dead body.

"He was no dragon. Fire cannot kill a dragon," whispered Daenerys in realization while she saw how Viserys died at the hands of heated gold.

Had she been in her brother's place, the gold would have just oozed off her like mud, or slime without even leaving a blemish. Not that Daenerys expected fire to harm her now that the truth behind her family's bloodline was a proven fact from past experience and this one here with Viserys.

She was the last dragon. Not Viserys. The Targaryens would not return through a King, but that of a Queen, and one with dragon blood running through her veins.

'The Beggar King is dead. Long live the Dragon Queen!' thought Naruto from his spot in the shadows of the tent before vanishing yet again.

In the lady tent of Daenerys Targaryen, three dragon eggs pulsed slightly, and awaiting the day they would be born into the world.

(A/N: YAY! A super long chapter for you guys. Also, I just wanted to say this because I have to say this now. I AM SO HAPPY JON SNOW IS ALIVE! HOORAY! Now he will arise as Jon Stark. Its the only logical conclusion now. He died a Snow and will rise as a Stark. He'll probably acknowledge it as such saying, "Jon Snow is dead. I am Jon Stark. The King in the North!" before preparing to do what he must for the good of the realm. Also, when you think about how Lyanna Stark was "kidnapped" to the Tower of Joy in Dorne, don't you find it strange that a woman would be held in a place called the Tower of Joy? If a woman like her was in fact kidnapped, wouldn't she be in a place with a more depressing name? To me, the Tower of Joy simply sounds like a place you take your wife on your honeymoon after the wedding. But that's just my opinion on the matter and I'm sure many of you agree. Until next time...PEACE!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Game Changer

Tywin Lannister was not amused. In fact, he wasn't smiling. The man rarely did these days. Namely due to his eldest son Jaime Lannister. His son showed such promise in his younger years. Granted, Jaime was still young, but that wouldn't be the case forever, and Tywin knew it with each passing day going by. Jaime was quite skilled with the sword and had been squired under Ser Barristan himself when the Mad King still sat on the Iron Throne. His son was charming, handsome, wealthy, and showed such potential in being the Heir to Casterly Rock that Tywin wanted in a son.

Unfortunately, somewhere along the way of raising his eldest son, Tywin Lannister had miscalculated (yet another rare thing) regarding Jaime's actions in life, and saw his Heir become a Kingsguard. While a position of high esteem and honor, it had its drawbacks, and one of them was a Kingsguard must forfeit all other titles he will, or might inherit in the future. Not only that, but the Kingsguard cannot have a child once they become one of its members.

Meaning Jaime had thrown away any chance of becoming the future Lord of Casterly Rock and siring an Heir to one day succeed him. It had upset Tywin greatly considering how much time, effort, and gold he put into molding Jaime into being his Heir. The only two alternatives left to him was to either name Tyrion the new Lord of Casterly Rock or go out, have a bastard with some woman, and then legitimize the boy as his son. Neither choice suited Tywin Lannister in the slightest since he neither approved of either choice regarding Jaime's replacement.

And if things were bad enough, the current Hand of the King, one Ned Stark of the North was making demands of him while the King was on a hunting trip, and drowning in wine.

"Summoned to court to answer for the crimes of your bannerman, Amory Lorch and his men. Uh...arrive within a fortnight or be branded an enemy of the Crown. Poor Ned Stark using such a tactic. Brave man. Terrible judgment," said Jaime while reading out loud the words on the parchment a rider had come to give Tywin Lannister earlier.

"You think so? I find the terrible judgment was yours and yours alone. Attacking him was stupid, as is evident from the condition you are in. Lannisters do not act like fools!" said Tywin in a scolding tone while using his knife to kill a dead stag.

Outside of the tent, Lannister men were getting out of their own. All them getting ready to eat, drink, and then march on the road to war. When word had reached Tywin of his youngest son's kidnapping by Catelyn Stark, the elderly lion had been furious. Not over his son in terms of caring about him. He didn't care about Tyrion like most Fathers would. What Tywin cared about was the Lannister name and how Catelyn Stark had, in her own way, attempted to weaken his House, and make it less feared then it truly was when spoken by rivals.

"I had a good reason for what I did," protested Jaime while Tywin wasn't convinced.

"Unlikely. You clearly want to say something clever. So go on, say something clever in an attempt to impress me," replied Tywin while Jaime frowned at his Father's coldness.

"Catelyn Stark took my brother. The Demon Sage was backing her in this. I wanted to get him back and acted like a Lannister in doing it. Through force," replied Jaime while he saw his Father shake his head.

"Why is he still alive?" asked Tywin suddenly.

"Tyrion?" questioned Jaime while Tywin looked up at him.

"Ned Stark. You face him and his men. Why is he still alive?" asked Tywin with Jaime just shrugging.

"One of my men interfered. Speared him right through the leg before I could finish him," said Jaime while Tywin scoffing since he saw through the lie.

Jaime was good when it came to speaking lies to others to get what he wanted, but Tywin was far better at it, and more experienced in the art of telling lies to people. Not really all that surprising due to his own past experience when he had been Hand of the King for the Aerys II Targaryen.

"Oh please, what are you five years old? Do we need more lies in this farce of a tale? The reason, the _only_ reason you are still alive is because you were a fool to attack him in the first place. You didn't even realize who was with him when you started your fight with Ned Stark and his men," replied Tywin with a hint of anger in his voice.

"You mean that three eyed masked freak?" questioned Jaime with Tywin looking even more furious at him.

"That three eyed masked freak, as you call him is the _Demon Sage_! His _name_ is Naruto of House Uzumaki. Surprisingly, finding out his actual name took me a lot of gold to locate someone who knew what it even was since few know his name, and even fewer actually address the man as such. Ned Stark being one of those few who does know and has on occasion! Do you find something funny?" replied Tywin while Jaime shrugged at this supposed importance.

"No. Nothing is funny. I just find it amusing you burden yourself with the details of one masked, possibly facially deformed man with three eyes, and calls himself a Sage," said Jaime while Tywin slammed his fist into the table where the dead stag lay.

"This is not funny Jaime! If you had realized just how deadly the Demon Sage truly is, then you wouldn't have attacked him, or Ned Stark openly out in public with countless witnesses to the spectacle you created. And it is not a burden to know everything you can about someone who may possibly be your enemy in the future. If you had any brains left in that thick head of yours, you wouldn't look as horrid as you do now. The scars left by both Ned Stark and the Demon Sage are proof of your recklessness," replied Tywin while Jaime reached up and grabbed his face where the Maester with the army had done what he could to heal them.

The scar Ned Stark left would heal for the most part. The one Naruto left was deeper and left its mark that would stay with Jaime forever.

"The Demon Sage just got lucky," complained Jaime while Tywin gave him a look that told him the older Lannister didn't buy it.

"The Demon Sage once killed thousands of men with his gunbai or war fan as he called it back during Robert's Rebellion! He alone in that single battle, planted seeds of doubt in my mind and the minds of others serving the Mad King. It was through him that I came to the realization regarding House Lannister's future, and if it would be beneficial to help the Targaryens and their fight against Robert Baratheon!" Tywin shot back with Jaime looking surprised.

"Those stories are _actually_ true? The Demon Sage actually used a _fan_ to kill his enemies? The kind that all the whores and women in the South use to cool themselves during the hotter then usual summers?" questioned Jaime while Tywin sighed.

"Not a fan you idiot! He used a _war fan_! A gunbai as it is called in his native tongue. He easily spun it around over his head like it weighed nothing and sliced through the enemy army in front of him. He turned them into nothing! Just blood smearing the air like that of a thick mist! You were lucky to have even walked away with just a scar across your face from the fight with him!" exclaimed Tywin while Jaime saw the deadly seriousness in his Father's eyes.

"Perhaps I am just that good. Or maybe the Sage has gotten rusty over the years," offered Jaime while Tywin narrowed his eyes at him.

"The Demon Sage is many things Jaime. _Rusty_ is not one of them. Or has his slaying of the Mountain with a blade made up of lightning slipped your mind?!" questioned Tywin with Jaime frowning.

"You knew he possessed such a skill?" asked Jaime with Tywin giving him a cold look.

"The Mountain isn't the first one to die at the hands of such magic. Besides, its clear he spared your life because Ned Stark's was more important to him. As for what Catelyn Stark did, I intend to repay the favor to her in kind. I'm giving you half of our forces of 30,000 men. You will bring them to Catelyn Stark's girlhood home and remind her, the Tullys, and the Starks that Lannisters pay their debts," said Tywin while Jaime nodded.

"I didn't realize you placed such high value on my brother's life. Its so unlike you," said Jaime while his Father scowled at the insinuation about him secretly carrying about his youngest child.

"I don't. But he's a Lannister. Tyrion might be the lowest of the Lannisters but he is one of us! And every day that he remains under their keep, the less our name demands _respect_ from our rivals! stated Tywin while Jaime was shocked and yet slightly amused.

"So the lion does concern himself with the opinions of...," said Jaime, but was silenced by his Father's glare.

"No! That's not an opinion. It is a _fact_! If another House takes one of our own and holds him captive and makes one of our best soldiers look like a cowardly child, then we are no longer a House to be _feared_!" said Tywin with his patience with his eldest son becoming strained.

At least Tyrion, for all his faults, actually listened to him for the most part about these things.

"Is that all that matters to you? Keeping our House feared long after you're dead?" asked Jaime with Tywin sighing.

"Your Mother is dead. Before long _I_ will be dead. And you, your brother, and your sister, and all of her children. The House name is all that lives on. Not your personal glory. Not your honor, but _family_. Do you understand?" explained Tywin with Jaime nodding since this was one of those serious conversations a man has about another regarding their own mortality.

"I'd like to think I do. Considering how far I've come since I was a squire and later when I became a member of the Kingsguard," replied Jaime with Tywin once more shaking his head at his son.

"You're blessed with abilities that few men possess. You're blessed to belong to the most powerful and wealthiest family in the Seven Kingdoms and you're still blessed with your youth. And what have you done with these blessings? Served as a glorified bodyguard for two Kings. One was a madman and the other a drunk who whored around to sire a small army of bastards. The future of our family will be determined in these next few months with my Grandson being on the Iron Throne when he comes of age or Robert eventually dies. We could establish a powerful dynasty that could last for one thousand years, or we could possibly collapse into nothing as the Targaryens did. To prevent the latter, I need you to become the man you were always meant to be in life. Not next year. Not in the next month. Not tomorrow. Now!" said Tywin to Jaime while the younger Lannister of the two nodded at how serious his Father was being about this.

"What do we do about the Demon Sage? From what I have seen, he has been mentoring Ned Stark on how to spot people who would scheme against him, and now acting like a Hand of the King. A Hand for the Hand of the King," said Jaime with Tywin sighing once again while thinking things over in his head.

"He won't leave King's Landing. Not yet anyway. With him helping Ned Stark act as a Hand of the King there, you can move your forces to Riverrun, and attack House Tully's lands. Armory Lorch has already done so under the pretense of becoming a brigand to get Ned Stark out of King's Landing. Given how he's injured right now thanks to your actions earlier, such a plan is impossible, and we have to accept the Hand of the King won't meet our forces in open battle. No doubt Lord Stark has sent a force to engage them already. Your forces will harass Riverrun while Armory's forces go deal with the men Ned Stark sent after him. When the time is right, we will crush them in a pincer movement," replied Tywin with Jaime nodding.

"And what should I do if my army faces the Demon Sage in battle like so many did long before me?" asked Jaime with Tywin looking at him with cold serious eyes once more.

"Run. Run and do not look back," commanded Tywin knowing his son could not win against Naruto and wasn't about to have Jaime die within a few seconds of facing him in battle.

(King's Landing-Sometime Later)

"NED!" yelled Renly Baratheon, who came running up to Ned Stark with his shirt open, and blood on what was showing.

"Renly? What happened? Why are you covered in blood?" asked Ned with Renly panting heavily from all the running he had just done.

"Its not mine. Its Robert's blood. We were hunting...and there...was a boar. He couldn't get away from it...in time," said Renly while leading Ned to the room where Robert was currently laying down on a bed.

In the room was Joffrey, Cersei, Pycelle, and Ser Barristan watching as Robert was now currently struggling to live after the serious injury done to his torso. Ned looked at him in horror, as the man he called brother lay there dying from an injury not caused by a sword, but by some boar's tusk of all things. It was unbefitting of Robert to die this way in Ned's mind, as Robert was a man who had always loved to fight, and felt the best way to die was to die fighting on the battlefield.

Not like this.

When Ned walked over to his friend and brother, Joffrey left the room since he didn't want to be here, nor did he care about him, and decided to be elsewhere. But in his head, a part of Joffrey was happy to see his Father was dying, as it meant his ascension to the Iron Throne was assured, and would soon be named King. As for Ned, he saw Robert looking up at him, and surprisingly was smiling.

"Its my fault. Too much wine. I missed my thrust when it charged forward," said Robert before grunting in pain from his injury and yet still chuckled.

Ned moved the blanket back to see the wound and it did not look good in his eyes. The boar's tusk had done a number of injuries to the stomach and side with lacerations all over with signs of it being infected for so long in the wild prior to getting him back to the Red Keep.

"Is there nothing you can do Pycelle?" asked Ned with Pycelle shaking his head no.

"The wounds are too severe Lord Hand. And the wounds themselves are already infected that no medicine in my possession can cure it. The only good news I can give in terms of condolences, is that the King can have the pain numbed so his death, which I am sad to say will happen shortly, will not be entirely unpleasant," answered Pycelle with Ned turning to Robert while the injured man chuckled.

"It stinks. It stinks of death. My death. Don't think I can't smell it. I could always smell death when on people. In the Rebellions. During the fighting, the dying, and the killing all those years ago. Ha Ha Ha. But I paid the fucker back Ned. After he gored my body, I rammed my knife right through his brain. You can ask him if I didn't. Ask him! I still have the damn knife right in the damn thing's skull!" said Robert with a laugh while Ned looked at Ser Barristan, who nodded since it was true.

"At least you can say you went down fighting," offered Cersei and making Robert laugh a little more.

"Ha! Leave it to my wife to make jokes about me on my deathbed like this. I want the funeral feast to be the biggest feast the Seven Kingdoms ever saw. And I want everyone to taste the boar that got me. A boar that killed a King! Maybe bards will name the boars around here after such an even. The King Killer Boars or something like that. Now leave us the lot of you. I need to talk to Ned in private," commanded Robert while the group started to obey, but Cersei was hesitant.

"Robert, my sweet...," started Cersei, but was stopped by a look from Robert.

"Out now! All of you!" commanded Robert with only Ned left in the room.

"You damned fool. You spent all your time worrying about the Targaryens. Worrying about how one of them would come here to take the Iron Throne from you and in the end your undoing was a boar! A boar!" exclaimed Ned angrily while Robert closing his eyes and nodding.

"Aye. I should have died on some distant battlefield. Like a warrior. Like a Baratheon. Like a King. Ten years ago, I could have taken this hit. Five years ago, I wouldn't have missed no matter how much wine I drank. Face it Ned, I was dead before I even went on the hunt. This just made it all official," replied Robert before Naruto appeared in the room via Kamui.

"So it happened. You got gored," remarked Naruto with Robert looking at him.

"You sound disappointed," commented Robert with Naruto nodding.

"I have known many warriors in my time Robert. To them, the best way to die was on some distant battlefield, skirmish, or in a war they could get behind. Not all of them got to die that way," replied Naruto with Robert letting out a chuckle.

"And now I'm one of them. Maybe I can talk to some of them on the other side. We can trade war stories, talk about all the people we killed, the women we fucked, and all of the bastards we sired!" said Robert while laughing and coughing.

"He doesn't have much time. Should we tell him?" asked Ned with Naruto nodding.

"What? Tell me what?" asked Robert with Naruto sighing.

"What we are about to tell you, we didn't want to tell you Robert. At least not like this," said Naruto before motioning Ned to tell Robert.

"You know how we have been investigating the death of Jon Arryn when we came here to King's Landing, as well as dealing with other problems around us," said Ned while he saw Robert nodding.

"Hurry up Ned! I'm dying. Say what you have to say so I can act accordingly one last time as King before I die!" commanded Robert while struggling through the pain.

"You're three children...they aren't yours Robert. Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen are not your children by blood," said Ned with reluctance.

"What did you say?" asked Robert while Ned looked like he wanted to bite off his tongue and stab himself in the chest with Ice.

"They aren't yours Robert. Not one drop of Baratheon blood runs through their veins. If they did, the hair would be darker, and have your features. When Jon Arryn died, he said 'the seed is strong', and was referring to your seed. In all the Baratheon bastard children you sired, the hair, and the eyes were yours. Boys and girls it didn't matter. In the book recording the lineage of the Four Major Houses, every member of House Baratheon up until those three were the same in terms of hair and eye color," explained Naruto while Ned reluctantly nodded.

"So none of those children are mine. I have been raising bastards. All three of them!" said Robert angrily at this fact.

"It get worse," whispered Ned with Robert looking at him in shock.

"How?" whispered Robert though his anger did not subside.

"The Father of all three children is...is Jaime Lannister," answered Ned with Naruto nodding and explained what he had heard the two talking about up until now.

And that Jaime was the one to hurt Bran before pushing him right out of the tower in an attempt to kill him. How Bran caught the two going at it and thus risked exposing the incestuous affair to the point where questions would be raised about the parentage of the three children. How Jon found out the truth using the book, seeing Robert's bastards, and to compare them to what he knew of Cersei's children. No doubt the evidence against the Queen would have at least brought the overall issue to Robert's attention. Naruto had no doubt that the old man planned to tell Robert about this, but was killed by Cersei before he could get the chance. All while using her allies in the form of Grand Maester Pycelle, who told her, and Littlefinger supplying the opening to poison Lord Arryn in the Tower of the Hand.

"So not only are those three bastards, but they are bastards born of incest, and their Father is their Mother's twin _brother_! If I had the strength or the ability to live entirely for the rest of the day, I'd kill that slut for a woman I call a wife, and her brother the Kingslayer in a brutal fashion like I did Rheagar during the war!" exclaimed Robert angrily before he went into a fit of coughs.

"Damn it Robert! You're only hastening your death!" pleaded Ned while Robert let out a chuckle.

"I deserve to die Ned. What I've done since I picked up my war hammer to get the throne. To keep it. Damn it all to the Seven and their Hells for this Ned, you should have ruled in my place. You would have made the kingdom prosper. Hell you could have had this three eyed shit be your Hand or possible Advisor to keep all the other members of the Small Council in line. Gods know he could do the job perfectly," said Robert with a smirk and Naruto had one of his own behind his mask.

"I'll ignore the comment about me being a three eyed shit simply because you're on your death bed," said Naruto with Robert smiling now.

"Ned! Paper and ink on the table. Get it and write down what I say," commanded Robert while letting out a grunt and coughed up some blood.

"You do know Cersei is not going to honor this dying last wish right?" asked Naruto with Robert grinning at him.

"Of course she won't. I don't expect her to honor it. Especially not with what I have to say for Ned to write down. Ready?" replied Robert with Ned sitting down.

"Ready," answered Ned with Robert nodding.

"In the name of Robert of House Baratheon, First of...oh you know how it goes. Fill in the damn titles. I hereby declare Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen are not my children by blood. Upon seeing the damaging evidence I find to be sufficient, I decree all three are bastard children born of incest, and have no right to the Iron Throne. As such, I hereby command Eddard of House Stark, titles, titles, and more titles...to serve as Lord Regent and Protector of the Realm upon my death. To rule in my stead until the rightful Heir of Lord Stark's choosing comes of age and proves himself to be worthy of being King of the Seven Kingdoms," said Robert with Ned writing this all down quickly since time was of the essence and this would need the King's signature and House Seal to make it official.

'At least he didn't make a decree denying the remaining Targaryens their right to the seat,' thought Naruto while Robert ordered the parchment be given over to him to sign.

"Give it to the Small Council upon my death. At least they can say I did this right...this one thing. You'll rule now Ned. You'll hate it worse then me, but you'll still do a good job of it. As for those fuckers responsible for Jon Arryn, you are going to be dealt with first, and right away since they are all slippery little shits. I should have paid more attention to things when I was King. Everyone thinks being a King is the greatest position in life one could ever want. To go where you want, to do what you want, say what you want, and fuck any woman you want. But its not grand. Its a pain in the ass with responsibilities. Responsibilities I left to people who fucked it up for their own personal agendas while I was busy fucking around and was too blind to see it," continued Robert with his voice getting more tired.

"Rest now Robert. I'll make sure someone gets you something to numb the pain," said Ned while Robert shook off the idea.

"I need the pain Ned. I need it in order to feel alive. To throw off death's touch if just a little longer. As for you Naruto, you have helped me out multiple times at Ned's request when anyone else would have told him, and me to fuck off. Yet you didn't. I know I was a cunt to you and even to Ned regarding the issue with the Targaryens and their families when the sacking of King's Landing happened. That should have never happened. They should have never gotten away with what they did. Not that it matters anymore with the Mountain Ser Gregor. But Armory Lorch is another issue. Find that son of a pig fucker and run him through with one of your swords boy. Make him know and feel what its like to have someone stab him multiple times while pleading for his life," said Robert with Ned and Naruto nodding.

"And the Targaryen girl? Daenerys? Word has reached me of her brother dying at the hands of Khal Drogo. She's no threat to you or the Crown," said Naruto with Robert closing his eyes in thought for a moment.

"Cancel all plans to have her killed. Fuck it, pardon the damn girl if you feel the need for it. Just keep an eye on her in case she decides to get bloodthirsty and brings an army over to Westeros," ordered Robert before he coughed up some more blood.

"I'll inform Varys right away," said Ned while he and Naruto left the room with the Small Council members waiting for them.

"Did King Robert say what needed to be said?" asked Ser Barristan with Ned nodding.

"Give him milk of the poppy. But do it quietly. I won't have him die suffering no matter how much he thinks the opposite of dying without it will extend his life," commanded Ned to Pycelle knowing that he could not tip his hand just yet.

"He was reeling from the wine. He commanded us to step aside. I failed him," said Ser Barristan sadly while looking at the door leading to his King now closed.

"The King failed himself. He admitted as such to us when we were in the room. So much he wanted to do and regrets leaving things this way," replied Naruto while Ned nodded since they couldn't exactly tell anyone here what Robert had said about most of them and the Queen with her bastard incest born children.

"I wonder Ser Barristan, who exactly gave the King his wine?" asked Petyr though he had an idea of who it was already.

He just needed to plant further suspicion on the Lannisters.

"It was his squire. From the King's own wine skin no less," said Ser Barristan while he recalled Robert drinking and drinking more wine while the effects making the man lose all control of himself.

"His squire? You mean the Lannister boy?" asked Ned while Ser Barristan nodded that it was indeed the mentioned Lannister.

'Cersei's agent in the wings. She must have become very suspicious of Ned already, even without him giving things away about what he knew. No doubt making sure the wine he drank was extra potent and simply let nature quite literally take its course in ending his life,' thought Naruto sadly while wishing he could bring Robert back from the dead.

He could! But it would raise a whole shit load of problems. People demanding their loved ones be brought back. The High Septon denouncing his magic as an enemy of the Seven. They would denounce Robert as King because he had died and coming back to life is not a natural thing in their eyes. Cue the riots, the hunt by the faithful for his life, the life of Ned Stark, and his family still here for associating with him. All that stuff!

Nope! Naruto was not going to go through with that.

"Such a dutiful boy to make sure his Grace did not lack refreshment. I do hope the poor lad does not blame himself," said Petyr while hoping his words would continue to make Ned and Naruto suspicious of the Lannisters.

"His Grace has also had a change of heart concerning Daenerys Targaryen and wanting her dead. Whatever arrangements that were made, you are to unmake them at once!" said Ned with Varys looking at him sadly.

"I'm afraid those little birds with the order have already flown. I can't recall them. Not now. By the time I can, they will have already set out on their task. The girl is most likely dead already," said Varys while Naruto shaking his head.

"Not yet she's not. I have my own means of keeping tabs on her Spider. She's still alive so I suggest you send some other birds after the first flock you sent to stop this from getting even more complicated," replied Naruto with Varys nodding and set out to do that.

"I need to be alone. To think and to...grieve," said Ned while he walked away from the group and Naruto vanished via Kamui.

(Winterfell)

"The Wall is really that bad?" asked Robb with Jon nodding his head.

"Very bad. I sent a raven to Father, but with all that's going on in King's Landing, I doubt I'll hear a response. The Wall needs more men, more equipment, and everything else they under the Seven," said Jon while Robb cursed.

"This is bad. The Wildlings are pressing further over the Wall by finding ways around it," said Robb with Jon nodding.

"You mean that Wildling woman named Osha?" asked Jon with Robb nodding.

"Aye. She mentioned to Maester Luwin what she saw over there. Things frozen in the ice that are sleeping, but don't stay asleep within the ice. If not for the Sage, I think Maester Luwin would be more skeptical," answered Robb with Jon nodding.

"I agree. From what she said to the deserters from the Night's Watch talking about the White Walkers, not to mention the Sage himself...I think the White Walkers are real. I think they do exist and they are coming to kill us," said Jon with Robb nodding.

"And if they can summon an army of the dead, all the Wildlings over the Wall are the perfect army for them when they need it. The number of Wildlings is unknown, but I suspect the number is greater then anything the North could hope to muster on an open battlefield. The Wall is the best defense against such possibly large numbers. Even more so if they are an army of the undead like the stories say," added Robb while Jon nodded with concern in his eyes.

"What do you want to do? You are the Lord of Winterfell now so what you decide on doing is entirely at your discretion," said Jon while Robb sighed heavily.

"My Father would know. Instinctively, he would know what to do. I want to ask him, but there will come a time when that won't be possible," said Robb while wishing he could think of a plan.

"You are your own man Robb. No one can question it. Whatever decision you make about this I will accept," replied Jon while Robb nodded and looked out the window to think of a plan.

"The Wall needs men right? That can come later overtime. But the materials to build and upgrade their siege weapons along with other things is another issue we can address now. Ser Rodrik, get some men together, and Maester Luwin. Go through the library to find the different blueprints for the most advanced siege weapons and then do an inventory of materials needed to make them. I want all the supplies prepared to send up to the Wall along with men to set the weapons up while teaching the members of the Night's Watch how to use the tools and upgraded equipment for future knowledge," commanded Robb with Ser Rodrik nodding.

"Yes Lord Stark," said Rodrik before he left to get he needed men.

(King's Landing-Red Keep)

Ned was heading for the throne room. He had finished writing a message to Stannis about the situation in King's Landing and what Robert had decreed to him in his final moments of life. Stannis had been a great commander during Robert's Rebellion and during the Greyjoy Rebellion with his navy fleet, which was why he was made Master of Ships on the Small Council. Ned had originally thought to make Stannis the new King given the line of succession would allow it since Robert had no legitimate Heirs at this point given the situation with Cersei's children. Naruto seemed to think Gendry had potential out of all the bastards Robert had so far to be worthy of legitimizing, but only to keep House Baratheon alive on the late King's side.

There was also the issue with Renly, who had pushed for Ned to seize Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen to hold as hostages over Cersei to ensure she complied with the transition of Ned being Regent. Renly knew Cersei well enough to know the woman would not give up her seat of power as Queen or her son's "right" to be King to anyone. Every Lannister supporter and weak willed noble at Court who would go with things to ensure they were not caught in the crossfire of a potential war with the Queen. When Ned refused, Renly left King's Landing with Ser Loras for the Stormlands that were ruled by over by House Baratheon. They took all of their men and fled the capital in the belief Ned Stark could not stop Cersei and her allies from usurping Ned of his position.

Hence why Ned had gathered his men and members of the City Watch to side with him in taking the Iron Throne as Regent. Naruto had warned him not to trust the City Watch nor its Lord Commander Janos Slynt when the time came to use them. Not surprising really since the man was unable to properly keep the more rambunctious people within King's Landing in line when Robert held the tourney to honor Ned as Hand of the King. Still, Ned needed him now to help contain this issue in the throne room, as apparently Cersei had made her move to have Joffrey on the throne, and demanding all Lords come forward to swear their fealty to him.

"All is accomplished Lord Stark. The City Watch is now yours to command," said Lord Baelish with his usual sly smile.

"Where is the Sage?" asked Ned not seeing the masked man here.

"No one has seen him. My guess is he went off to handle some important issues greater then this. Though what could possibly be greater then this, I have no idea," said Petyr while he saw Ned frown.

"I would feel better doing this with him here beside us," said Ned while Petyr shrugging slightly.

"The City Watch is yours Lord Stark," said Janos with Ned nodding though he was sure that it wasn't the case since Baelish was the one paying them to support the late King's assigned Regent.

Opening the doors to the throne room, Ned saw everyone was basically waiting for them, and the new Regent and Protector of the Realm surveyed the room. In it were Lannister soldiers in red and gold armor, the Hound was standing as bodyguard to Joffrey, who was sitting on the Iron Throne. Ser Barristan and the Kingsguard were also there to guard the royal family. His Mother Queen Cersei Lannister was sitting beside him on a throne just for herself with a confident smug look on her face that mirrored her son's own.

"All hail his Grace. Joffrey of House Baratheon and Lannister. The First of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm," said a squire while Ned and his men entered the room.

"I command the Small Council to make all arrangements for my coronation. I wish to be crowned within the fortnight. Today, I shall accept any and all Oaths of Fealty from my loyal councilors," said Joffrey while Cersei's smile increased regarding the way her son demanded loyalty from everyone around him.

Like a true Lannister.

"Ser Barristan, I believe no man here can question your honor," said Ned before handing the rolled up paper with Robert's final words sealed in it.

"King Robert's Seal. Unbroken," said Ser Barristan before he broke the seal and read its contents with his eyes widening.

"Well...what did my Father say Ser Barristan?" commanded Joffrey after quickly losing his patience with the old man.

"It says...It says King Robert denounces all three of Queen Cersei's children. Claiming that newly acquired evidence brought to him, which he believed to be true, proves neither Joffrey, Myrcella, or Tommen are of Baratheon blood. That they are not his sons or his daughter and as such have no right to the Iron Throne. That all three are bastard children born of incest from the unholy union of Queen Cersei and Ser Jaime Lannister," replied Ser Barristan while the people around now began to talk to each other were unsure how to act.

"Lies! All lies! I am the King! I will not have this slander stain my House!" exclaimed Joffrey angrily while Cersei glared at Ned Stark for not only revealing this to Robert, but getting the man to make it an official declaration upon his death.

"It also says that upon King Robert's death, Lord Eddard Stark is to be named Regent, and Protector of the Realm until the Heir of his choosing is ready to sit on the throne," continued Ser Barristan while finding himself unable to decide what to do here.

"May I see the letter Ser Barristan?" asked Cersei before the man gave her the letter to read briefly.

"You would dare make such false accusation against me! I'll have your head on a pike!" exclaimed Joffrey angrily with madness showing in his eyes while his Mother put a hand out to keep him sitting on the Iron Throne.

"'Regent and Protector of the Realm.' Is this meant to be your shield Ned Stark? A piece of paper?" asked Cersei before she tore it up in front of everyone.

"Those were the King's last words," protested Ser Barristan while Cersei smiled at him in an unfriendly manner.

"We have a new King now. A _better_ King. My late husband's words written when alive hold no more strength then he does now in death. Lord Eddard Stark, in an extremely rare form of mercy, I give you the chance to bend the knee, and swear loyalty to my son. If you do, we shall allow you to live out your days in gray waste of land you call the North and Winterfell," offered Cersei while Ned shook his head in resistance.

"Your son has no claim to the throne. Everything that Robert wrote down was the truth and the proof behind it is in the blood of your son and his features compared to those of Robert's bastards. Unlike any of them, not one drop of royal blood runs through your own son's veins," countered Ned with Cersei glaring now and so was Joffrey.

"Lies!" protested Joffrey angrily.

"You condemn yourself with your own mouth Lord Stark. Unbefitting of a High Lord in my eyes. Especially one that holds no loyalty to my House, which all Houses should. Ser Barristan, seize the traitor!" commanded Cersei with Ser Barristan looking at her to Ned with conflict in his eyes.

On one hand, he should obey as a member of the Kingsguard and had to obey any royal commands given. But on the other, if what the parchment said was true, Cersei forfeited the right to rule as Queen with her act of infidelity with her own twin brother. Not only that, but all three children she birthed were bastards all, and thus had no claim to the Iron Throne. Added to the fact the late King Robert proclaimed Ned Stark the Regent and Protector of the Realm was tantamount to treason against the command of a dying King when it was written.

"Ser Barristan is a loyal man. A good man. Do him no harm," commanded Ned to his own men since he didn't want to hurt Ser Barristan or the man to have a reason to draw his sword against them in return.

He also saw the man's hesitance and had to make it seem like the knight was going to do his duty to the Crown to protect Ser Barristan from harm. At least this way, no one from the Lannister side could say the Commander of the Kingsguard wasn't doing his duty.

"You think he stands alone Lord Stark?" asked Cersei before glancing at the Hound, who drew his sword to fight.

"Kill him! Kill them all! I am the King! I command it!" exclaimed Joffrey while seeing all loyal Lannister men drawing their weapons.

"Commander! Take the Queen and her three children into custody! Escort her to the royal apartments and keep them under guard!" commanded Ned while staring at Cersei.

"Men of the Watch!" exclaimed Janos while his men drew their weapons.

"I want no bloodshed. Tell your men to lay down their swords. No one needs to die here today," said Ned while Cersei smirked and then nodded to Janos.

"NOW!" yelled Janos before he and his men turned on Ned Stark's forces, killing them in the surprise move.

Ned tried to draw his sword, but found Petyr Baelish had grabbed him from behind, and put the dagger used by the assassin to try killing Bran to his neck. He was surrounded and had lost. Cersei knew it. Ned knew it. Joffrey knew it. Janos and the all the Lannister men knew it.

"I did warn you not to trust me," whispered Petyr into Ned's ear with a grin on his face.

Only to be surprised when Ned let out a chuckle of amusement.

"Who said Ned Stark did trust you Littlefinger?" asked Ned, but the voice behind it was not Ned Stark's voice.

It was the Demon Sage.

In an instant, the world around Petyr distorted itself before his very eyes, and the illusion of the Lannister soldiers along with his hired City Watch were on the ground. They were either dead, dying, or seriously injured while the Stark men were not even scratched. As for the form of Ned Stark that Petyr was holding, the Northern man vanished in a "poof!" of smoke, and Naruto now standing behind the shocked Master of Coin with the real Ned Stark behind him with his sword out.

"What happened?" demanded Petyr while seeing Cersei, Joffrey, and a few others around them looking around in confusion.

"Did you like the illusion? I merely showed what would have played out had I not been here with Ned trusting you too much to have the City Watch get on his side," explained Naruto before he used Kamui and transported Petyr to the chosen dimension he would hold the man until answers could be acquired from the snake.

"Kill him! Kill the Sage!" commanded Joffrey to what was left of the Kingsguard and his own forces not dead, dying, or badly injured.

"Stand down Ser Barristan," commanded Naruto with Ser Barristan looking at him, then Ned, and finally back at Joffrey.

"Is it true? What Robert wrote down before he died?" asked Ser Barristan with Naruto nodding despite Joffrey kept yelling for someone to kill the Sage while promising the Red Keep's weight in gold to whoever did it.

"Every word of it was true. Joffrey has no more right to the throne then a diseased rat," answered Naruto while Cersei bristled in anger at his words.

"Enough! Ser Barristan! Hound! Kill him that demon now! I am the Queen of Westeros and I order you to slay him!" commanded Cersei while Sandor Clegane stepped forward while Ser Barristan drew his sword and now stood in his way.

"You think they will obey you Cersei? That they will take orders from a woman, who is not worthy of the throne, and being called Queen," replied Naruto while Cersei looked enraged.

"I _AM_ the Queen! I am still that much in terms of status and as such I still have the royal power to give commands to all the knights of Westeros to stand by their oaths to serve me regardless of what Robert's dying words were. Which means Ser Barristan has to fight for me, even if he does not like it," replied Cersei while Naruto shook his head.

"Not when the Queen had a hand in the King's death," replied Naruto with Cersei's face going from angry to pale while everyone else looked at him in shock.

"How dare you make such an accusation against my Mother!" exclaimed Joffrey angrily.

"Is it? I had a nice long _talk_ with King Robert's squire. You know who that is, don't you Cersei? He's your cousin I believe. Lancel Lannister. Your dear Uncle Kevan's son," said Naruto before using his eye to use Kamui and manifest the frightened bound man before them all.

"Lancel?!" asked Cersei while everyone watched the man look around like a frightened child.

"No! No! Stay back! Please! I don't want to go back to that dark place ever again. It was so dark...so cold...so empty!" exclaimed Lancel, as he whimpered in fright, and crawled away from Naruto in fear.

"Lancel told me about the wine you gave him Cersei. The same wine that was given to Robert to drink when he went on his last hunting trip which thanks to the boar, ultimately killed him. It was extremely potent wine. More then usual. It was not watered down like wine normally is when the King goes out on his hunts or long outings," remarked Naruto with Cersei frowning at him.

"Is this true Lancel Lannister?" asked Ned with Lancel fearfully glancing at Naruto, then at a glaring Cersei, and finally Ned Stark.

"It is true. Cersei gave me the wine. I was suppose to get it myself. Make sure it was all watered down so he wouldn't be too drunk and risk his health when out on his hunting trip. But she approached me on my way to the wine storage room. She gave me the wine skin the King normally uses. She told me to make sure that Robert drank from it every second I could get it to him. When I asked why, she merely smiled, and said 'watered down wine is unbefitting of a King' before commanding me to go back to King Robert with it. I refused at first, but Cersei told me if I refused, she would ensure my time here in King's Landing, and as a Lannister would be short lived," answered Lancel with Cersei looking enraged at how her cousin had betrayed House Lannister, had betrayed _HER_ in terms of trust like this, and confessed to what should have been the perfect crime.

All because of the Demon Sage and his magic!

"Then the Queen is guilty of regicide and so are you Lancel Lannister," said Ned while Lancel nodded.

"I know. I will gladly take the Black. Just please...please don't have him send me back to that dark empty place," pleaded Lancel while Ned nodded.

"And what of you Sandor Clegane? Will you blindly follow the Lannisters behind you? A so called Queen, who fucks her brother and gives birth to three of his children? One of which treats you like you're nothing, but an actual dog brought to heel? How many times have the people disrespected you for your title while others feared your brother for his own?" asked Naruto with Sandor looking at him with a firm grip on his sword.

"Too many fucking times to count," said Sandor with Naruto nodding.

"And you really want to give your life for a woman, who helped kill her husband, and the King? A woman who birthed children born of incest? One of which claims to be a King when he's a _false_ King?" questioned Naruto with Sandor's hand on his sword tightening further.

"Fuck no," replied Sandor with Naruto seeing Cersei looking more afraid at this point.

"Then fight for Ned Stark. Fight for the side worth fighting for Sandor Clegane and rise above the scorn and mockery people say behind your back regarding your title as the Hound. Fight for someone or something worthy of your talents and those who will show you the respect you rightfully deserve!" said Naruto with Sandor nodding.

"Aye. My sword is yours to command Lord Stark," said Sandor Clegane before he turned around to face the now frightened Queen and her son.

"Traitor! You dare betray my Mother? My Grandfather?! Me?! YOUR KING?! I'll have your head on a pike for this Dog!" exclaimed Joffrey angrily.

"Fuck you boy. You're no King. You're barely a brat as it is with your well kept hair and skinny form. I could easily sneeze and send you flying back into a wall. You are a false King. And even by some chance you did become King, I simply say 'Fuck the King', and run my sword through your gut! If you wish to take my head you bastard born incestuous piece of shit, pick up a sword right now, and do the job yourself!" called out Sandor with Joffrey clearly having a mad look in his eyes.

"Take them!" commanded Ned with his men moving in.

Or rather they would have if not for more Lannister men charging into the throne room and began to engage the Northerners. Seeing their chance to escape capture, Cersei had quickly grabbed Joffrey from the Iron Throne, despite the boy's screams, and protests before running to the side of the room to make it to the only exit. As for Ned, he and his men, Ser Barristan, the Kingsguard loyal to the oaths they took, and the Hound all began to fight the sudden influx of Lannister soldiers.

"Ned, I leave this to you, and your forces. I will go on ahead and find your daughters and help your men where they are no doubt being attacked. If I know Cersei like I think I do, her men are currently hunting for them, and fighting your men elsewhere right now," said Naruto before he vanished via Kamui while Ned realized he was right.

"Push forward! Drive these traitors back!" commanded Ned while drawing his sword Ice despite his leg injury and readied himself the fighting that was to come.

(With Arya-At the Moment)

Arya had been training hard with Syrio when the Kingsguard Meryn Trant and several Lannister men came into the room. Arya and Syrio instantly knew something was wrong and Arya's dire wolf Nymeria was growling at these men. She had been very tame since coming here to King's Landing, mostly at Naruto's request so the Lannisters couldn't have the needed excuse to have her, or Lady killed off. Both dire wolves didn't know _how_ the masked man could speak to them, but they understood his reason, and had obeyed for the most part.

But now, it seemed to Nymeria given the hostility these men were aiming at her mistress, the need to restrain themselves was over.

"Arya Stark, your Father wants to see you," said Meryn Trant while Arya frowned and so did Syrio since they both knew when Ned Stark sends for Arya, its with Stark men.

"And why is it that Lord Eddard Stark is sending Lannister men in place of his own? I am wondering," questioned Syrio while Meryn Trant sneered at him.

"Mind your place Dancing Master. This is no concern of yours," said Meryn Trant while Syrio became more on guard.

"My Father wouldn't send you. And I don't have to go with you if I don't want to," said Arya fiercely while grabbing her practice sword with the Kingsguard and Lannister men laughing at her.

"How adorable. The girl thinks she can wield a sword like a boy. She's one of _those_ girls. The kind that refuses to act like a proper lady. Take her!" commanded Meryn Trant with the Lannister men moving in.

Only to be beaten back by Syrio using a practice sword.

"Are you men or snakes that would threaten a child?" asked Syrio while in position to fight them.

"Get out of the way little man. This doesn't concern the likes of you," threatened one of the Lannister men Syrio hit.

"Such disrespect. I am Syrio Forel" said Syrio with Meryn Trant spitting on the ground.

"You are a bastard," said Meryn Trant while not looking impressed and motioned for his men to kill the Sword Dancer.

Only to get beaten back again by Syrio with his wooden practice sword.

"And _you_ will speaking to me with more respect!" said Syrio with his eyes narrowing.

"Kill him!" commanded Meryn Trant before he was gutted from behind by a sword by one Uzumaki Naruto wielding Kusanagi.

"I hope you don't mind I cut in here Syrio. While you're clearly no slouch with a sword, a wooden one only takes you so far against men in armor. Even if these Lannister men are the equivalent to armored sacks of shit," remarked Naruto before flicking the blood off of his sword while Meryn Trant's body fell to the ground.

"You fucking masked bastard!" exclaimed one of the now three angry Lannister men in the room, who charged the three eyed Sage, but was instantly cut down, and so were his comrades before they could full engage the man in battle.

"Its been too long Master," replied Syrio while bowing to the man with respect.

"Master?" asked Arya with Naruto chuckled.

"Of course. All Braavosi Sword Dancers learned from me and past their teachings down to their students. Syrio here is one of the last few students I taught from Braavos. Just as Ser Barristan is the last student I had here in Westeros. Why do you think I suggested to your Father to have Syrio train you?" explained Naruto with Arya looking in surprise at him and then at Syrio.

"If I may ask Master...what is going on with these Lannister soldiers and a Kingsguard coming here?" asked Syrio with Naruto's eyes becoming serious.

"The Lannisters are trying to remove everything Stark and those associated with them from King's Landing. With King Robert dead, Joffrey tried to take the throne, and the Queen tried to keep her husband's dying wish from being honored. In short, fighting has broken out everywhere around the Tower of the Hand, and the Red Keep itself. I am on my way to secure Sansa next while helping out any Stark soldiers I see along the way. I suggest the two of you and Nymeria get to the top of the Tower of the Hand where it is safe," replied Naruto with Syrio and Arya nodding.

"Don't worry. We can get there safely enough," said Arya with Naruto smiling behind his mask.

"Good. I expect nothing less from you. Now go! I have to go hunt some cowardly lions," said Naruto before he vanished via Kamui.

"I have a long way to go before I'm worthy of learning how to use a sword from him, don't I?" asked Arya with Syrio nodding while they made their way to the top of the Tower of the Hand.

"True, but not as long a way as you think. You definitely have the potential. Otherwise, the Master wouldn't have had me train you," said Syrio with Arya smiling further now.

(With Sansa and Lady Mordane)

"Your sister knew perfectly well that we were to leave today. How could she forget?" said Lady Mordane in a huff.

"She didn't forget. Arya is with her dancing master. She's with him every morning for lessons. I see her afterwards coming back with scrapes, bumps, and bruises. Almost like she is in a fight. When I ask, Arya just smiles at me and says her teacher is doing his job. Nothing more," said Sansa while Lady Mordane scoffed.

"That girl doesn't know what it means to be a proper lady. No matter who teaches her, the girl will always try to act like a boy. To think such women have dreams or desires to fight like a knight and charge onto the battlefield like they were a man. I heard that Brienne of Tarth is rumored to be one such woman. No sense of decency or understanding on what it means to be a lady of the realm. I hope the two never meet!" said Lady Mordane before the two heard the sound of fighting in the distance.

"What's going on?" asked Sansa worriedly with Mordane narrowing her eyes and the two heard metal cutting through flesh.

Their answer came when a Lannister soldier came flying out down a hallway on the right that was in front of them with an unnatural length of a sword's blade piercing the soldier to a wall. The man on the receiving end of it crying out in pain while the blade dug into his flesh and the poison coating the sword's edge didn't help either. Walking toward the Lannister soldier was Naruto, who was holding onto the hilt of the weapon, and slowly decreasing the length of the sword with each step.

"Sorry you had to see this. But it was either kill these men or let them kill you," replied Naruto before retracting the blade and watched the man in front of him slowly die from the poison in Kusanagi.

"What is going on?" asked Sansa while Naruto looked around real quick.

"In short, the Lannisters are making a move against the throne. Your Father was named Regent and Protector of the Realm by the late King Robert before the man died. The man also denounced Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen as his children so they have no claim to the Iron Throne," explained Naruto while the two women were shocked by this.

"What? Why would King Robert do that?" asked Mordane with Naruto explaining what he and Ned found out about Cersei and Jaime Lannister being the parents of the three along with the proof behind the accusations.

"So Joffrey isn't...he isn't a Prince?" asked Sansa in shock while Naruto nodding his head.

"He's no more a Prince then this dead Lannister solider at my feet is alive. I already went to visit your sister and she's headed for the Tower of the Hand where it will be safe. You two need to do the same. And Sansa, keep Lady close by since she will be able to sniff out hostile forces before they get close and protect you both from harm," replied Naruto before he vanished again to help out the Stark men and servants where he could.

Everywhere Naruto went using his sensory skills, he found Stark men fighting Lannister soldiers while the former tried to protect the Stark servants brought here from Winterfell. Using Kusanagi, the Nidaime Sage of Six Paths cut through the Lannister supporters like the name of his sword suggested...like grass. One group after another fell by his hands and one by one the group of Stark men he freed from fighting were able to move with the others to join their Lord in battle around the Red Keep.

In the end, the battle had been bloody, but House Stark, and his forces had prevailed against House Lannister's forces and supporters. Of course, such a victory came at a price in the form Stark men dying during the fighting, even with Naruto's intervention. There was also Cersei Lannister and her children getting out of King's Landing before the gates could be closed with her destination being Lannisport if not Casterly Rock.

When the chaos finally did die down around the Red Keep and King's Landing, Ned had once more walked into the throne room where the Iron Throne resided. All of his men, who remained from the fighting, Ser Barristan, the Kingsguard that were loyal, and the Hound walked in behind him. Ned looked around the room and grimaced at the sight of so much death. He hated war. Even though he rushed into two of them for Robert without question, the man still hated wars because of this end result of them.

He saw Lancel had not fled the room. The man was too scared to flee during the fighting that was happening around him. Having decided to crawl over to a corner somewhere and cower in private over what he had been put through by the Demon Sage.

Speaking of the masked man...where was he?

"Sorry I'm late. I made sure your daughters were safe and sound. They are by the way and so are most of your men and servants I helped fight off the Lannisters," said Naruto after he appeared via Kamui to Ned's right while his outfit now stained in Lannister blood.

"Thank you. Your current blood soaked appearance reminds me of Robert's Rebellion," commented Ned with Naruto nodding.

"True, but its not nearly as high in terms of the body count when compared to that or the Greyjoy Rebellion," commented Naruto with Ned nodding before the limping Regent of the Seven Kingdoms marched up to the Iron Throne to stare at it for a few seconds.

And slowly, as if in a trance, sat down on the chair that symbolized unmatched power being granted to all those who sat on it to rule.

'Was this what it felt like for Robert? To sit on this throne as an official ruler? Did it feel this overwhelming?' thought Ned while looking at the room and the people standing in front of him.

"All hail Lord Stark. The Regent and Protect of the Realm for all Seven Kingdoms!" said Naruto before bowing at the sight of Ned on the throne, Ice in hand, and staring at the people in the room.

With the exception of Naruto, everyone in the room kneeled in front of Ned Stark.

"Today is a day of change. Today is a day where I vow as Regent, to defend the Seven Kingdoms, and the realm from all threats. From here in King's Landing all the way up to the Wall itself. With your help, your strength, and aid when called upon...I know we will succeed in making this kingdom great again," said Ned Stark with Naruto smiling and saw the Northerners in the room looking up at the man with pride.

'The game has changed. The board is smashed and the pieces in place meant to cause harm to the kingdom are scattered for the most part. Only chaos will emerge from this action made by the Lannisters. But perhaps for the realm to grow, it must first struggle, and fight to keep itself alive,' thought Naruto knowing word would soon reach the North of what the Lannisters tried to do and Robb would no doubt call the bannermen to fight the old lion.

With this conflict going on, Naruto saw other Houses choosing sides, the Vale would be in chaos, and the two remaining Stags would fight each other for the crown left by their dead older brother. Not to mention an old bitter Ironborn would try to rise up to claim his right to be King of the Iron Islands and attack the North like they tried to do the first time around.

No doubt all setup thanks to Petyr Baelish's machinations since becoming a Master of Coin during Robert's rule. Maybe even before that time. Not that it mattered now. Petyr was trapped in his Kamui dimension until he brought the man out or came in there to get him.

In any case, Naruto planned to have one of his _talks_ with Littlefinger within the sanctuary of that little dimension, and see what he had to say for himself.

(A/N: YAY! I have updated. Hope you enjoy it. I know most of you are wondering when Naruto is going to really start making waves and shaking shit up. He will soon enough. This Naruto in case you haven't figured it out, is one that has live a REALLY long time and has seen A LOT of shit happen in regards to his life. As such he wants to help others, but make sure they don't rely on him every stupid step of the way, and ask him for help when something bad comes along. But I'm going to have it where Naruto needs to be more active and yet keep himself more neutral to various sides in this new quest for the Iron Throne. Until next time...PEACE!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Contestation

Petyr Baelish didn't believe in deities. He never did. Why should he believe in them? Did anyone even consider the idea that they didn't exist? Even if they did, what had the Old Gods, the Seven, or any other deity done for him in his life? Nothing! Everything Petyr Baelish did, whether for good or ill (mostly the latter), he had done it himself, or he had orchestrated to happen through his many contacts. Petyr came from nothing. His family as a whole came from nothing. Each Baelish before him had to improve their life based on what the previous Baelish had done before them. For a time, House Baelish wasn't even a House. Just a few members of a poor or smallfolk family struggling to eat drink, and even breathe to see the next day. Then one Baelish decided to become a Sell Sword. The one Baelish after that worked his way up to make his family a Minor House for the Vale and eventually get Petyr as a ward for House Tully.

And from there, Petyr used all his intellect, cunning, and skill he possessed to become one of the most influential people in all of the Seven Kingdoms. He became the Master of Coin for King Robert Baratheon. He had a seat on the Small Council. He owned brothels and had more money then most High Lords throughout the Seven Kingdoms. The amount of gold that Petyr acquired over the years serving as Master of Coin had given him almost as much wealth as the great Tywin Lannister himself! He had achieved what no one else in his family had ever done. He had risen up from a lowly frail child with just his little sack of poor quality clothing and become one of the most influential men in the Seven Kingdoms. Achieved with gold, blackmail, and having a spy network second only to the Seven damned Spider.

Yet in this strange dark place filled with dark skies and white sand as far as the eye could see with a few boulders, or rocks lying around, it matter little. Petyr knew all of the gold, blackmail, and information he obtained on people through the many whores working in his brothels...it counted for nothing here.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Naruto while appearing 10 feet away from the stunned man born on the edge of the Vale.

"Why don't you come closer so I can express my gratitude more physically," called out Petyr with the dagger still in hand.

"I'll pass, but thanks anyway Lord Baelish" replied Naruto before he used his Rinnegan to yank the dagger out of the man's hands, sat on a nearby rock, and looked at Petyr with a lazy look on his face.

"So what happens now? Is this the part where I fall to my knees in despair and cry my eyes out? Where I beg for my life and swear in the name of the Seven that I will repent my wicked ways if freed? That I will take the Black and serve on the Wall?" asked Petyr with a sneer on his face.

"No. I could care less about your reaction to this place or what you do while here. I say to each their own," replied Naruto calmly while Petyr narrowed his eyes at him.

"Is this where you are from? Where all the Gods and their disciples are born or taught?" asked Petyr with Naruto laughing at him.

"Not in the slightest. This is a dimension only I can access. My world. It is where I go at times to find solitude and seek to be at peace. Away from all the problems of the Seven Kingdoms. You would be surprised what the dark abyss of this place can do for one's own mental perspective," answered Naruto lazily while Petyr looked around and saw nothing but emptiness.

"All I see is a waste of potential," remarked Petyr with Naruto shrugging.

"As I said earlier, to each their own," commented Naruto while Petyr glared at him.

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Petyr after a few second of bitter silence.

"Why to talk of course! Uninterrupted talk. No interference. No soldiers. No servants. No friends or foes to stand between us having a conversation. An _honest_ conversation," said Naruto with Petyr scoffing.

"Thanks, but I prefer to have conversations with _normal_ people," replied Petyr and this time it was Naruto's turn to scoff.

"And by normal people, you mean backstabbers, schemers, and those who seek to kill their rivals at the first sign of weakness? Fellow snakes in the grass?" questioned Naruto with Petyr glaring at him.

"You have no right to judge me," replied Petyr with Naruto cocking his head to the right.

"Actually I can and I will. Mainly because I sent you here and unless you want to stay here in this world of mine, you will speak to be truthfully. If you lie, I will see to it you live out the rest of your miserable life here, and die a slow painful death," replied Naruto with Petyr giving him a "I don't believe you" look.

"Something tells me that such a death is my future whether I'm truthful or not," countered Petyr with Naruto shrugging.

"Possibly. But it really depends if you are being honest and if your overall answers upset me," said Naruto with Petyr not looking amused.

"Ask your questions then," replied Petyr with Naruto nodding.

"All right. I guess question number one would be...why?" questioned Naruto.

"What?" asked Petyr with Naruto sighing.

"Not _what_ you dumb shit. _Why_?! As in _why_ did you do this? _Why_ scheme and plot to pit the Lion against the Wolf? _Why_ betray Catelyn Stark by betraying Ned? Why did you do everything that you up to this point? _Why_ destroy the Seven Kingdoms knowing it would cause countless lives to suffer or be lost?" asked Naruto with Petyr walking away from him.

"I don't have to justify myself to the likes of you," replied Petyr while walking away.

Only to find a chain had wrapped around his neck, lifted him off the ground, and then slammed his body down into it. This happened two more times before the chain released his throat and Naruto was standing over him.

"Oh I think you do. You have a lot to answer for Petyr Baelish. You have to answer for the crimes I do know you committed and the crimes that even I don't know about. Now answer my damn questions or I'll make you tell me through force. And if you thought my Raikiri to Gregor Clegane at the tourney was bad, you haven't seen anything yet," said Naruto in a cold tone while Petyr slowly got off the ground.

"You wouldn't understand why I do things. How could you? You, who has all this power in their possession. You, who could easily take the Iron Throne, and rule over the Seven Kingdoms. Yet you don't! You have everything! You don't know what its like to have absolutely nothing! You don't know what it like to have the woman you love be married to a man who doesn't even love her and have his children!" exclaimed Petyr with Naruto not looking amused since he did know what it was like to have nothing.

To come from nothing, but fight for something, bleed for something, and even _kill_ for something. For an ideal. For principles forged through pain and understanding. Naruto once had nothing like Petyr Baelish, but unlike the now former Master of Coin, he chose to walk a path that didn't revolve around backstabbing, or betraying every single person around him to advance his powerbase.

"So you hated Ned Stark for marrying the woman of your dreams? Okay, I can see that. People have betrayed for less. But did you ever consider Catelyn's feelings? She didn't love Ned at first, but they grew to love each other with enough time and patience," said Naruto with Petyr scowling at him.

"I loved her! Then and now! She didn't need to forcibly love anyone else!" stated Petyr while angrier by the second and having no idea he was being influenced by a Genjutsu designed to make someone tell the truth with control over their temper declining at the same time.

"That doesn't explain why you tried to have House Lannister and House Stark fight each other. Or why you chose to make others around you suffer? Why? Why did you put the Crown in so much debt? Why did you gear up every House for war and to choose a side? Why make all of the Seven Kingdoms suffer?" questioned Naruto with Petyr scowling further.

"Because it wasn't enough that I crushed House Stark without them realizing it. I have to crush everyone around me to ensure no one could seek revenge should my involvement ever come to light. House Lannister is the wealthiest of all the major Houses. I knew they were the best choice to created the conflict and war I needed to destroy everyone in my path," replied Petyr with Naruto frowning at him from behind his mask.

"And everyone else who suffered and died? The Crown being in debt? Jon Arryn's death at the hands of the Lannister?" asked Naruto with Petyr scoffing.

"A means to an end. I had nothing but the clothing on my back while others around me had everything they ever wanted. But what I wanted...I wanted the _world_! I wanted the world and I wanted everyone in it to bow to me. I wanted to be the King. One with the strength to rule and keep all the High Lords in line after weakening them. So I schemed. I schemed since the day I lost to Brandon Stark for my beloved Catelyn Tully's hand in marriage. That if I could not best the High Lords and the King who sit on the Iron Throne in a sword fight, I would best them with my mind, and my wits by sharpening them to the point where they were deadlier then any blade forged by a blacksmith," said Petyr with Naruto narrowing his three eyes.

"So you weakened the Kingdom during King Robert's rule to the point where open war with multiple Houses would break out and plunge the realm into chaos. All for what? For the woman you supposedly love? Because of your ambition to rule over it or be as close to said position as possible?" questioned Naruto with Petyr nodding.

"Yes to both. With House Stark in shambles, I knew I could convince my beloved Cat to leave an ungrateful dying House for me. It wouldn't be too hard to do once I arranged to have all her children killed. I am the only one capable of giving her pleasure. Only I can give her the children worthy of being called hers! Not some wolves in the frozen North where barbarians reside!" exclaimed Petyr now ready to go on a full on rant thanks to the Genjutsu placed on him making things easier to confess his plans to Naruto.

"And damn the consequences and the people who get caught in your net with the wolf or lion you ensnare fighting it out," added Naruto with Petyr nodding.

"Of course! Don't you see? The world is just one big game board! I am one of the players and I will crush all those that stand in my way of winning. I want the people of the world to grovel at my feet. From smallfolk to High Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and beyond. Just as I had to grovel and my family had to grovel since before the name Baelish was even muttered by the first of my bloodline! I will burn everything that stands in my path to the ground and become King of the ashes if it means I am better then everyone else. No one will stop me from achieving my life long goals! No one!" exclaimed Petyr with Naruto smirking at him.

"Except me. Or did you forget that you are trapped here so long as I wish it," countered Naruto with Petyr sneering at him.

"You think my plans for this world die with me? If anything, you will make them worse with your interference. And I have agents in place to carry out every plan, even if my life is extinguished. You can't stop the war I set into motion from happening. The wolves, the lions, and anyone else loyal to either party will join in the fighting. I will finally have my revenge on the world by seeing it burn and the people in it suffer like my family before me suffered!" exclaimed Petyr while Naruto laughed.

"You think I care about stopping your war? I don't. I honestly don't. Hell, I let Cersei, and her children escape during the fighting following the events in the throne room. I have my own plans for them too. Nothing as nefarious as your machinations, but still bad for those who deserve it. As for the war itself, I do what I can to keep such a thing from ever becoming something so horrible that there is no way to recover from it in the end. That's your problem Lord Baelish. You want everything and everyone to suffer, die, or both. I do not. You wish to cause a war that will unbalance the world as whole with a chance of cultures, civilization, the people living in these times see places fall. _I_ seek to ensure that the war you set into motion doesn't have such an effect on the world as a whole. And to do _that_ , I will ensure this war hurts only those who deserve it. Starting with you," replied Naruto with Petyr not looking the least bit afraid.

"I'm already dead thanks to you. I won't deny it. But there is little even you can do to stop the war I have orchestrated. It cannot be stalled or altered. The future war I successfully forged through my treachery by playing all sides in the game will claim everyone in the Seven Kingdoms. No one can get away from it," countered Petyr with just looking at him with amusement.

"Yes. Like Lady Lysa Arryn of the Vale. And her son Robin," commented Naruto while Petyr didn't even blink.

"You make it sound like I should care," remarked Petyr calmly.

"I would think you should...considering your son Robin is a dimwit," answered Naruto with Petyr going tense for one brief second, but it was enough for the Sage.

"Robin is not my son. He is the late Jon Arryn's son," replied Petyr with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"Come now Petyr we both know better. I wouldn't say he was yours unless I knew with absolutely certainty Robin was your kid. Don't insult my intelligence and yours by trying to deny it. My powers allow me to see everything when it comes to the human body. That includes who is the Father of who and in your case, _you_ are the Father of Robin Arryn. Or should it be Robin _Snow_ since legally under the laws of Gods and Men...he's a bastard. A rather...dimwitted bastard at that. But when you have a crazy woman for a Mother like Lysa Arryn, who hated her marriage to Jon, poisoned him thanks to your assistance...its not really all that surprising," commented Naruto with amusement and mockery in his voice.

"You can't prove it. All you have are your words and powers. No one truly believes what anyone with the ability to use magic says. And short of a confession either from myself or Lady Lysa regarding Robin's real Father, you have no evidence to dispute the boy is Jon Arryn's son," replied Petyr with a slight smile on his face.

"You make it sound like I care whether or not I have physical evidence. I don't need it. Besides, you helped give me alternative proof outside the physical form. I can provide proof in the form of your past history with House Tully. Your treachery aimed at House Stark for Ned marrying Catelyn and you using Lysa to do whatever it is you asked of her. How both of you were in King's Landing with Lysa being the wife of the Hand and you being the Master of Coin. How Jon was always busy with his duties, but you made time for her at a moments notice. I can easily point out Jon was a devote man who served King Robert faithfully, yet had no real time for intimacy with his wife, and let's face it, he was an old man. You however, are a young man, who had needs of course, and knew that in order to get Lysa to do whatever you wanted, you had to...perform certain acts to keep her loyal," offered Naruto with Petyr still smiling.

"Still conjecture and theories. None of which you can prove. All the same, do you really wish to make an enemy of the Vale. We both know the Lords and Knights of the Vale will follow Lysa Arryn to whatever end. Their oaths demand it. Even if you could find some way to prove she was unfaithful to Jon and sired my bastard child that is Robin, the army of the Vale will fight for her if given the command. And my death will give her a reason to give such a command," replied Petyr calmly.

"And let me guess, upon your death by whoever kills you, namely me being the case, the pawn thy name is Lysa Arryn, will command the army of the Vale to march forth to kill the person or side that killed you. Right?" deduced Naruto with Petyr smiling at him.

"Now you understand. Killing me will only open a flood gate of pain and suffering. It is in everyone's best interest that I stay alive. I'm worth more alive then dead to you at this point. Only I can call of Lysa Arryn. Only I have the contacts and means to communicate with them to stop my plans from being set into motion. Without me...you will fail to stop the pain, suffering, and death of everyone in the Seven Kingdoms when this war reaches it zenith," replied Petyr with a confidence smirk on his face.

"You would think that, but...no. You're not. I know your type Lord Baelish. I've met your type before long ago. Many times long ago actually. You are a person who when they get caught, trapped by the people, who are ultimately stronger then you at the moment, and have the upper hand, tries to convince them to spare your life. You offer up anything and everything the other side may want or desire, but does not have in their possession. You promise to give it to them in exchange for your freedom. Even giving something else as a sign of good faith. Only when the time comes to deliver on your promise, you make sure to neglect to mention something that turns the tables on your captors, and prevent them from retaliating. You make yourself out to have the upper hand and have them all at your mercy. Some would even offer to be your service. Depending on your mood and how your former captors treated you, the idea of having them under your thumb is considered, and ultimately you say yes or no to the offer. Knowing _you_ Lord Baelish, from what I have seen, you would say no unless those offering their services have the skills you want, need, or a combination of both in a sense. Stop me if I'm wrong," said Naruto while he saw Petyr's smirk leave him.

"You're wrong," replied Petyr with Naruto laughing again.

"Hardly. I couldn't be more right. Nice try though in getting me to shut up. Now, as to dealing with the Lords, and Knights of the Vale...I don't think they will follow a woman, who killed her husband. A woman, who was the Lord they swore their loyalty to just because she was married to him. Especially, if her son is not Jon's, and I could prove it without a shadow of a doubt to everyone in the Vale. You really think they will fight for her? The woman is mad. They all see it. They just don't do anything about it because Jon was her husband. A woman, who is suppose to be playing the grieving widow with Jon's only son. That is the image you have had her portray. I can shatter the image and paint a picture of infidelity and siring a dimwitted bastard with the Father being an enemy of the Crown. No Lord or Knight worth his honor will fight for her when I paint that pretty little picture of the _real_ Lysa Arryn. And the best part of it is, I don't have to really do anything when it comes to proving it. All I have to do is say a few things, provoke her temper, her love for you, and of course her hatred for just about everybody else to get the woman to admit to her crimes," explained Naruto casually with Petyr scowling since the man knew how Lysa was easy to manipulate and how devoted she was to the former Master of Coin.

It would be child's play to get Lysa to confess her crimes with the right person provoking the woman to do it.

"I didn't take you for the gloating type," commented Petyr with Naruto shrugging.

"Normally I'm not the gloating type. But for you, who has always gloated when his little schemes have come to fruition at the expense of others, I think its only fair for you to know what it feels like to be on the receiving end of it," replied Naruto before he pulled out a simple tanto from his sleeve.

"Even if you do stop my grand plan from being truly complete in its overall design, the people around the Lords and Knights fighting in the war to come will still be consumed by it. You will accomplish little in your actions. It is impossible to stop," remarked Petyr with Naruto chuckle while approaching the former Master of Coin.

"Funny you should say that Lord Baelish. For you see...I was known from a young age of doing the impossible when everyone said it was impossible. When everyone said it can't be done, I found a way to make be done, and did it. I shoved their disbeliefs right down their throat and made them choke on it. Now its your turn...in the form of my blade," said Naruto before shoving the tanto through Petyr's chest and the heart while the man looked at him defiantly in the eyes.

"You will...still...lose!" whispered Petyr before Naruto pulled out the weapon and saw Lord Baelish fall down dead.

"Even if what you say is indeed true Lord Baelish, you won't be among those alive to see it," replied Naruto before he burned the body and left via Kamui.

(Winterfell)

Robb was looking at the letter sent to him via raven that was handed to him by Maester Luwin with a scowl on his face worthy of being a Stark. The message in question was from his Father about what happened in King's Landing regarding the Lannisters and their forces trying to take the throne for their own purposes. How the evidence regarding Cersei being unfaithful to Robert with her own brother and having three bastard children born of incest had come to light. Petyr Baelish betraying him and getting the City Watch on his side before the Sage interfered before the trap could kill the Stark men there.

All in all, what the Lannisters did through all of this made his blood boil.

"So what Bran saw in the tower was indeed true. Cersei Lannister was in fact having an incestuous affair with her brother. And had three children as a result of it. Disgusting," said Luwin while shaking his head.

"Those bastards! They tried to kill my brother twice! And went after my Father while he was doing his duty to the King! This cannot go unpunished. Call the banners," said Robb to Maester Luwin.

"All of them my Lord?" asked Luwin in shock.

"They've all sworn oaths to my Father, have they not? Now let's see what those words are worth," replied Robb with Luwin nodding.

"My Lord, not to step out of turn here, but is it wise to take this path? Your Father is in King's Landing with the Sage and is acting as Regent there. If we do this, it might cause other Houses loyal to the Lannisters to march against not only us, but your Father, and those siding with us as well," said Luwin with Robb's scowl increasing.

"If I do nothing, the Lannisters will see it as a sign of weakness, or possible stupidity on our part. Tywin Lannister is a cold man, who will see this as a slight against his family, and will march an army to King's Landing to take the Iron Throne by force. He will use his wealth and power to gather a strong enough army to attack King's Landing, even with the Sage there to help my Father defend it. My Father will need an army outside of King's Landing to fight the Lannisters and keep them taking what does not belong to them," said Robb with Luwin nodding.

"There is also the matter of Riverrun being attacked by the Lannisters and attacking those protected by House Tully," added Jon knowing they needed to help House Tully repel the attacking force launched by the Lannisters at Riverrun.

"You afraid?" asked Theon curiously while Robb looked at his hands and saw them now shaking.

Though for what reason whether fear or desire to spill blood was unknown.

"I must be," commented Robb before forming a fist and willing his hands to stop.

"Good," replied Theon while seeing Robb look at him.

"Why is that good?" asked Robb in confusion.

"Because it means you're not stupid," answered Theon with a grin now on his face.

All the while, dozens of ravens flew from their cages to all the regions of the North to the Lords residing in them, and what was being asked of them to do.

(King's Landing-Red Keep-Small Council Room)

"It is done?" asked Ned to Naruto when he entered the room with Varys sitting in his seat calmly as if this was an everyday thing.

"Dead and turned to ash in the wind. He told me everything. The how, the why, the who, and every other word under the Sun in order to justify his actions. Which were all a load of horse shit. I take it Pycelle is either dead or imprisoned since I don't see him here with us," said Naruto while Ned nodded.

"He's dead. The man fled to his office and drank some poison before my men could get to him. A coward's way out in order to escape judgment for his crimes in all of this betrayal to Robert's rule," remarked Ned bitterly.

"Only the judgment of men Lord Regent. The judgment of the Gods is another matter in its entirety," offered Varys to soothe the angry Stark near him.

"There is still the issue regarding the remaining Baratheon brothers Renly and Stannis," said Naruto with Varys nodding.

"Yes. A shame Renly fled. No doubt he would have pushed for being King by now," said Varys while Ned scowled at him.

"Renly is not the next in line to the throne. Stannis is by the rule of succession," replied Ned since Stannis was the older of the two brothers.

"That's assuming we are going to follow the rules behind the line of the succession," said Naruto with Ned looking at him.

"Why not? If this is about the Red Woman he's meeting at Dragonstone, I can call upon him to have her leave Westeros before she can influence his mind," offered Ned while both Naruto and Vary were shaking their heads.

"You assume she's just going to leave Westeros simply because Stannis commands her to go back to Essos. Ned, the woman is here to convert people to the Lord of Light and kill whoever refuses to embrace him. Even if Stannis got her on a ship to head back home, the woman could easily use her powers to overpower the crew, and steer the ship to a new location to start all over," replied Naruto with Varys nodding.

"I'm afraid he's right Lord Stark. From what my little birds have told me as of late, the Red Woman from Essos has already converted Stannis's wife to the religion, and gained quite a few followers in the process. While Stannis himself is not known for embracing any form of religion, this one may appeal to his tastes, given his bitterness over how his life has not been so fruitful as his brothers. Out all of them, Stannis is the one who has been the coldest, and empty inside when it comes to having compassion," added Varys with Ned grimacing.

"Again, you assume this issue will be following the line of succession in terms of a King having no Heir and who will succeed him in terms of his siblings," remarked Naruto with Ned frowning.

"Robert had no Heirs. No legitimate ones at any rate," said Ned sadly since the man did have children.

Just none he could claim to be his officially.

"Gendry is his son. Without question. You look at him and instantly see a young Robert Baratheon," remarked Naruto with Ned shaking his head.

"The boy is a bastard. Probably the first of them all given his age. There is no way I can have him legitimized simply for the purpose of making him King. The boy has none of the necessary education required to rule the Iron Throne," countered Ned with Naruto just shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll teach him. I'll help him become worthy," offered Naruto with both Ned and Varys looking shocked by this.

"Are you sure Great Sage? With the issue surrounding the Lannisters possibly escalating into an all out war throughout the Seven Kingdoms, your time with the boy might not be as much as you would have led yourself to believe," said Varys while Naruto smirked.

"I will make time for him. One way or another. Besides, even if the boy isn't good King material, you can at the very least legitimize Gendry to become the proper Head of House Baratheon when I'm done teaching him," countered Naruto with Ned sighing.

"All right. You raise a good point. But what about the others. Rumor has it, Robert sired 20 bastards, and that's if you include Gendry," said Ned with Naruto shrugging a bit.

"One step at a time Ned. Let's get Gendry up to speed in terms of being a Baratheon and then deal with the others potential Baratheon children that Robert had," offered Naruto with Ned and Varys agreeing.

"I will have my little birds keep an eye on them for good measure. We don't want any of them to run off or meet with a cruel fate they no doubt would have received if Joffrey had become King," said Varys with Ned nodding since he didn't want to suddenly have any of Robert's bastards suddenly disappearing or dying on his watch as Regent.

"Stannis will no doubt push to become the new King. Though whether he brings the Red Woman with him is another matter," remarked Ned while thinking things over in his head about Stannis.

"And his rule would be a cold one Ned. The man is strict and in some ways cruel. Cold as they come. How can the Seven Kingdoms thrive when the man doesn't have any feelings towards the people one way or another. He's a good commander. I'll give him that much, but not all military men are King material. Stannis would not just be giving orders to the Knights and Lords around him, but smallfolk too when they come to him with problems. The man has very little feeling and patience in his heart for other people Ned. A King must be fair yet firm, but never too much of the other. Always balanced. Too fair and he gets soft with people seeing to take advantage of him. Too firm and you got a tyrant who squeezes hard with an iron fisted grip on the people, which creates a rebellion against the Crown," countered Naruto with Ned sighing.

"Its a shame really. Renly and Stannis are complete opposite of each other. Two halves of the greater whole one could say. One is too nice and other one is too strict. Adding to the fact Renly himself prefers certain... _preferences_ that are frowned upon by the High Septon makes his candidacy for being King difficult. Provided we are _NOT_ following the rules of succession regarding siblings," added Varys with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"We're not following those rules. At least not yet. Before Ned even considers naming one of Robert's brothers King, he should look at the bastards first, and consider his options with them," said Naruto with Varys nodding in agreement though he clearly wasn't as enthusiastic as Naruto about naming a bastard of Robert Baratheon Heir to the throne if not of House Baratheon.

"Both Renly and Stannis will not approve of such a move by the Lord Regent. Nor will many within the Seven Kingdoms for that matter," warned Varys with Naruto clearly not giving a damn.

"Renly should have stayed and fought the Lannisters with the army he and Ser Loras had with them here in King's Landing. Stannis is mixed up with the Red Woman and its only a matter of time before she converts him to her religion if she can give the man the Iron Throne. Neither is worthy of being King. So focus on other possible candidates, which can either be a few of Robert's bastards or possibly those from _another_ House that once sat on the throne," Naruto shot back with Ned catching on to what he was suggesting when it came to the other House.

"You mean Daenerys Targaryen," surmised Ned with Naruto nodding.

"Would that really be so bad? She is in line to the Iron Throne given who her Father was despite his madness. From what Varys and I learned, there is no madness in her either, let's not forget the issue regarding her brother, who was becoming mad being recently killed," replied Naruto with Ned thinking his options over.

"He's not wrong Lord Stark. From what my little birds have told me on young Daenerys Targaryen, she is not like her Father in terms of possessing the madness like he did. Only her brother seemed to have it and apparently enough for the two of them. With Robert and Viserys both dead, the only _real_ choices to name ruler of the Seven Kingdoms would either be Renly, Stannis, Gendry Waters, who we know is the young bastard of Robert, _and_ young Daenerys Targaryen herself. Since neither of the Baratheon brothers are truly suitable for the throne given their actions and Gendry is illegitimate, Daenerys is the only one left. Sadly, she is in Essos with a Dothraki Horde under her husband's command. It could be years, if not decades before such an army comes over to Westeros, and by then my Lords...we will be too old to fight them," added Varys with Ned thinking things over in his head.

"I will hold off on naming a successor to Robert rule until the issue with the Lannisters is officially resolved. In the mean time, Naruto will go take custody of Gendry Waters, and begin his education immediately. Do not tell him why you are doing this. Only that he has a chance to become a legitimate member of an important House and must pass the tests given to him. How you test Gendry I leave in your hands Naruto," commanded Ned with Naruto nodding.

"What about the people? They've been asking questions. What do you want to tell them?" asked Naruto knowing the support of the smallfolk was crucial at this point.

"The truth. If we don't tell them the truth now, the Lannisters will find some way to turn things around in their favor using the smallfolk. The loyalty of the people within King's Landing is crucial if we are to hold the capital from future invasion," answered Ned with Varys nodding in agreement.

"Agreed. We can't defend the people within the walls of this city if they turn on us when Tywin Lannister or Renly or Stannis choose to come here with an army of their own to take the Iron Throne," added Varys while making sure his little birds were already on it with telling the important people what happened so they would spread the news down all the way to as low as Flea Bottom.

(With Tyrion and Bronn)

Tyrion, Bronn, and the hill tribesmen of the Vale were heading toward where the former of the group knew where his Father, Tywin Lannister was located with his army. When the least loved among his own family within House Lannister left Lady Lysa and all of the Lords and Knights of the Vale behind, he along with Bronn were ambushed by the hill tribesmen. They had lost quite a few of their brothers when attacking Catelyn Stark's group on the way here and were hoping to collect some form of compensation for their losses. It was only through Tyrion's quick thinking and the promise of getting weapons, gold, and anything else they desired within reason from his Father upon being brought to him _alive_ stayed their hands. Unlike the tribesmen of the North, the one along the Vale were not on good terms with the Lords here, and were going increasingly aggressive in their desire to stick it to the well armored cunts. Seeing an opportunity, the proclaimed "imp of House Lannister" offered them a chance to get the weapons they require to fight the Knights of the Vale from his Father, Tywin of House Lannister.

Naturally, the tribesmen didn't believe him at first, but the motto of how a Lannister pays their debts made them give Tyrion the benefit of the doubt. He was also fortunate that he had Bronn there and was willing to support what his new employer said about making sure these incredibly large men and one woman with them got what they wanted for their people.

The threat of them ripping off his cock and feeding it to a goat if he betrayed them just gave Tyrion another powerful incentive to ensure these tribesmen got their weapons.

"All right then. Time to meet my Father," commented Tyrion while glancing slightly at Bronn before looking back at the massive size of the hill tribesmen around him.

And silently prayed to all the Gods that his Father would give them what they asked for in returning him here unharmed. Otherwise, his cock was going to be put in a rather very unpleasant situation with a possibly dull blade and a goat experienced in the ways of cock eating.

"Tyrion," said Kevan Lannister from his position at the war table where he along with his brother Tywin were discussing strategy against the massive Northern army that they both knew was coming their way.

"Uncle! Father," replied Tyrion while giving his uncle Kevan a much warmer smile since the man never did hate him for being a dwarf.

If anything, Kevan secretly respected Tyrion more then any Lannister should. Namely for the shorter man's intellect and seeing things that others normally miss. It was actually a shame in Kevan's eyes and mind that Tyrion was physically deformed as he was in terms of being a dwarf. Had the issue of his nephew not being like this and Tywin's wife dying while bringing him into the world, Tyrion would have no doubt been made Tywin's heir after Jaime went to the Kingsguard.

"The rumor of your demise was unfounded it seems," remarked Tywin while seeing his youngest son alive, healthy, and apparently with a large group of...friends.

"Sorry to disappoint you...again," commented Tyrion since he always knew his Father was hoping someone would do what the Head of House Lannister could not do himself.

"And who are these... _companions_ of yours?" questioned Tywin while sizing up the men behind Tyrion and clearly saw three of them were hill tribesmen while the fourth was a Sell Sword.

"This is Shagga, son of Dolf. Chieftain of the Storm Crows. Beside him is Timett, son of Timett. Ruler of the Burned Men. This fair maiden is Chella, daughter of Cheyk. Leader of the Black Ears. And here we have Bronn. Son of...," said Tyrion, but didn't know who Bronn's Father was so he couldn't be properly introduced to the two older Lannisters in the room.

"You wouldn't know him," commented Bronn while Kevan chuckled.

Leave it to his nephew to acquire some interesting characters along the way back to their House.

"Everyone, may I present to you my dear Father, Tywin son of Tytos of House Lannister. Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West. Thank you for going to war for me," said Tyrion before sitting down and reaching for some wine.

Only for Tywin to take it away from him with a scowl on the old lion's face.

"You left us no choice. The honor of our House was at stake. Your brother would have never submitted to capture so meekly," replied Tywin coldly while Tyrion frowned.

"We have had our differences Jaime and I. He's braver and I'm better looking. Besides, I agreed to go with Catelyn Stark and the Sage when I was surrounded on all sides with swords pointed at me from bannermen loyal to House Tully. In fact, the Sage uncovered a possible conspiracy against our House, and against me for the crime of trying to murder the second youngest of the Stark boys. Even Lady Lysa Arryn of the Vale accused me of murdering her husband. If not for the Sage fighting for me in a Trial by Combat, I might not be here. I was just fortunate both he and Bronn wanted to fight for me when they did since Jon Arryn's wife had no intention of ever sending a raven for Jaime to fight me as my champion," Tyrion shot back with Tywin frowning at that news while glad the Sage had sided with his dwarf for a son.

If there was one thing you could say about the Sage, it was he was fair when disputes were called in, and always got the facts straight before taking a side.

"Not that Jaime would have been able to come to your aid now. He's been too busy in his quest to cover himself in glory," comment Tywin before showing Tyrion the latest from a long line of messages sent from Riverrun.

"Jaime's smashed the Riverlords of the Golden Tooth. And now successfully lays siege to Riverrun. Catelyn Stark's homeland no less. It was meant to punish her for taking you as a hostage," said Kevan while Tyrion read the information in front of him.

"I see. And Stark's Lord Eddard?" questioned Tyrion.

"He was injured in a skirmish with your brother and his men some time ago. Now he sits on the Iron Throne ruling over all under the title of _Regent_! The Wolf has used his time as Hand to get close to the Stag and finally made a play for the Seven Kingdoms. The balls on the Starks," answered Tywin angrily since he got a message via raven sent to him by Stannis from Dragonstone that went throughout the Seven Kingdoms about the "parental truth" behind who the Father of his three Grandchildren were thank to Ned Stark.

"Regent? That would mean the King is dead," commented Tyrion with both Tywin and Kevan nodding.

"Robert Baratheon _is_ dead. No King sits on the Iron Throne. From what your sister told me via a raven after fleeing King's Landing, Lord Stark convinced Robert during his last moments dying that neither of the King's children were his own. As such, Robert's last words deny both of my Grandsons claims to the throne while a Stark sits there under the disguised title under the pretense of keeping it warm for the one he deems worthy of it. The nerve of him," said Tywin with Tyrion wincing since he knew the truth was indeed the truth, but dared not say it in front of the angry lion.

Not with so many other people here not of their House to hear it.

"Given Ned Stark is acting as Regent and not King like many would assume, all of the smallfolk in King's Landing will most likely believe any story his side creates. For now, I think the Iron Throne is lost to us," replied Tyrion with Tywin nodding.

"Not for long. As I said earlier, your sister fled to Lannisport with Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen to rally an army capable of attacking King's Landing. The Capital is weak right now after what happened in the fighting there. A large enough force on her side should be able to take it from the City Watch and Kingsguard who remain in King's Landing. It will almost be too easy for her to take it back from Ned Stark," said Tywin while Tyrion did not have his Father's confidence in this.

"Not as easy as you might think. Not with the Sage himself in the Capital. I've seen some of his power when I was in the Vale. The man seemed to turn into a spirit when the one Knight representing Lysa Arryn as her champion at my trial thrust his sword into him. I take it you have heard of the moon door? That's where the Knight of the Vale went when he did that and fell to his death," replied Tyrion before telling more about the combat skills he saw Naruto perform with Bronn nodding to back up his claims.

"Its true. I'm a good fighter Lord Tywin, but compared to the Sage...I might as well be a fucking infant wielding a twig," added Bronn with Tywin grimacing since he had hoped to avoid provoking the Sage to fighting against them.

"We have other matters to attend to outside of a masked Sage. Lord Stark's son Robb has called his bannermen. He's moving South with a strong host. No doubt to free Riverrun from Jaime," said Kevan while Tywin didn't look too worried about Robb Stark.

"Bah! He's a Green boy. One hard taste of battle and he'll run back to Winterfell with his tail between his legs," said Tywin confidently since he knew full well that Robb Stark had no real experience in war.

His Father on the other hand was another matter.

"While we are on the subject of... _war_ , I made some promises to my friends here. And a Lannister always pays his debts. We shall require 3,000 helms and shields. Plus swords, pikes and of course...," said Tyrion, but was interrupted when a squire came into the tent and quickly kneeled before Tywin Lannister.

"If it pleases you my Lord. Ser Adam gives me a report that the North men have crossed the Neck," said the squire while ignoring the others in the room.

"So the wolf pup rushes into the lion's jaws. So be it. Kevan, command the assembly. Its high time we remind these wolves why the lion is the true King among all the animals the world has to offer," ordered Tywin with Kevan nodding and immediately leaving to carry out the command.

"Father, about my friends here. Perhaps we can work out an arrangement for them that would benefit everyone?" offered Tyrion with Tywin looking at the hills tribesmen and the Sell Sword with a calculating look to see if they could in fact be put to some use.

"Yes. Perhaps we can work something out between us," said Tywin while he began to negotiate with the barbaric yet cautious men in the room, who despite lacking in certain areas of thinking, were direct in what they wanted, and wouldn't change their minds on the matter.

The deal itself was simple. Weapons and helmets of all kinds for the hill tribesmen of the Vale so they could launch their own assault on the Lords ruling there. In return for the generous donation by House Lannister to them, the hills tribesman would fight for House Lannister in this war with the Starks.

The only condition Tywin's new allies had that Tyrion silently disliked was he personally joined in the fighting in the battle that was to come.

'No doubt Father's way of getting rid of me without being called a kinslayer. One of those Seven damned loopholes,' thought Tyrion while seeing his Father's smirk and the secret hope his youngest son would be slain by the Northern army.

(King's Landing-A Few Weeks Later)

Gendry Waters was sweating heavily. The person in front of him was not. The person in front of him was spinning a bo-staff and motioned him to keep going with his own. How could he keep fighting? Why should he? It was impossible to win! He was training under the infamous Demon Sage himself. All of the smallfolk knew about this masked man. The slayer of thousands during the Rebellions. A user of ancient magic and the one to kill Gregor "The Mountain" Clegane with _lightning_ formed in the palm of his right hand of all things.

Though why that was the case, Gendry had no idea. No one would tell him. Not even the Sage. The only thing Gendry did know was the new Regent of King's Landing wished it and that this would give him a chance to become more then a designated bastard of Flea Bottom.

When Gendry wasn't learning how to fight in the different ways of combat, Naruto was giving him instructions in the ways of the mind, and the way of politics. Gendry was a shy boy when it came to speaking to others, unlike his blusterous Father. But that was to be expected given how Gendry was raised. As a bastard, by general rule of law, he was to be seen as lower then pig shit, and no one would care if someone just ran up to the boy to kill him in a back alley somewhere. Wherever Gendry went, he was frowned at like some foul thing they wanted to remove, but couldn't because he was of value to someone, and they would raise enough of a fuss that it wasn't worth ending the boy's life.

But now...now things were different. Gendry was smart enough to know he was being trained for something important. Someone high within King's Landing, namely Lord Regent Eddard Stark himself thought Gendry was worth more then most believed. The fact the Demon Sage was training him so harshly was further proof something of great importance was happening.

"Get up Gendry. You need to get up and fight," commanded Naruto while spinning the bo-staff again.

"I can't. I can't win," said Gendry with Naruto frowning.

"Its not about winning. It about getting stronger. Using muscles and flexing them in ways you didn't know were possible. After this, we rest, drink, eat, and then proceed with the lessons on how to manage your House," replied Naruto with Gendry glaring at him.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why was I chosen? For what purpose was I chosen for this training of yours? I'm a bastard! What good am I to you?" asked Gendry with Naruto sighing knowing this was going to come up and it wasn't the first time either.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Naruto with Gendry nodding.

"Yes. I want to know. I wish to know. You want me to train with you? Learn from you? I want to know why. I want to know what it is about me that is so special?" asked Gendry with Naruto nodding before walked over to him and helped the boy up.

"I suppose its only fair I tell you. Considering how I've been beating the shit out of your body since this started and cramming years worth of knowledge into your head within a span of a few weeks," replied Naruto before motioning the boy to follow him to a nearby bench.

"Why am I so important to you and the Lord Regent?" asked Gendry with Naruto staring at the blue sky and watching the clouds there.

"You know about Robert Baratheon, correct?" asked Naruto with Gendry nodding.

"Of course I do. Everyone knows about him and what he did to be King," replied Gendry with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"Not everyone knows. I'm sure you've heard the stories of King Robert's love for whores and wenches. Or the fact he had several bastard children in the process?" asked Naruto with Gendry's face now become red.

"Y-Yes I have heard the stories," answered Gendry almost meekly since he had seen his fair share of pretty women walking around.

"In truth Gendry, _you_ are one of those bastards. You are the King Robert's son," replied Naruto with Gendry looking shocked by this news.

"I-I am?" asked Gendry in shock with Naruto nodding.

"You are the spitting image of him when he was younger. The hair and eye color. Even his muscled body though yours is more refined from the time spent with the blacksmith. You lack the fighting coordination he did during his youth, but that's not your fault. It is more because no one has taught you how to fight until I came along so your body has to learn quicker then usual because its practically fully developed. Your mind is also at the stage in life where its fully developed so learning new things will be both difficult and easy depending on the subject matter," answered Naruto while Gendry was stunned by this.

"Am I...Am I being groomed to be King?" asked Gendry with Naruto not answering for a second.

"Yes and no. You are going to be tested. I am here to help train you both physically and mentally for the task of proving your worth in terms of legitimizing you as Robert's son," said Naruto with Gendry frowning in confusion.

"But if I become his son, doesn't that mean by law, I become his Heir, and King of the Seven Kingdoms?" asked Gendry with Naruto nodding.

"In theory, yes. But the actual right to name you Robert's son and future King lies within the hands of the current Lord Regent Eddard Stark. Just because he legitimized you as Robert's son does not mean you will be the King. Many of the High Lords throughout the Seven Kingdoms would gladly go to war to prevent such a thing from happening if they find you lacking. At best, you could become ruler of House Baratheon, and simply marry a girl to have a son who one day could be King. Again, this is all in theory, but at the very least you can have your son become a contender to be King if said son does marry into the ruling family's princess turned future Queen for a daughter," replied Naruto with the now shocked Gendry looking down at the ground.

"I see. Did you know my...Father before he became King?" asked Gendry with Naruto giving a small shrug.

"More or less. Lord Stark knew him since they were kids and wards of Jon Arryn of the Vale. Any questions relating to Robert should be answered by him. I only met the man during both of the Rebellions prior to recent events leading up to his death. The man had changed over the years. He was so strong when going to war against the Targaryens and even against the Greyjoys, but the years of drinking, and whoring destroyed himself in its entirety. All because the woman he loved was dead," replied Naruto sadly while letting out a sigh.

"It sounds like my Father was driven to madness of some kind," commented Gendry with Naruto nodding.

"Sadly, he was drive to madness. There are many forms of madness in the world Gendry though few actually realize it. Robert's own madness was one of misery over losing the woman he loved to Rheagar Targaryen. Robert tried to cope with it by drinking, hunting, and whoring with the last part being with women who looked vaguely like Lyanna Stark. The wine Robert drank blurred his vision to the point where he couldn't tell if it was her or not when he was with a woman," said Naruto with Gendry looking sad.

"So my Mother was a blurred version of the woman my Father loved," surmised Gendry and looked at Naruto, who nodded.

"Yes. I won't lie to you Gendry. Robert had no love for his children and didn't care to try even until his death. Right now, you have a small army of bastard brothers and sisters all throughout King's Landing. Some just a few years younger then you and some are mere babies. If I were you dear boy, I would focus on becoming a legitimate Baratheon, if only to rule over your Father's House. Once you do, it is within your power as Head of your House to legitimize as many Baratheons as you want," added Naruto with Gendry now looking surprised by this.

"I could do that?" asked Gendry with Naruto nodding.

"You will have to get it _officially_ approved by the current Regent or future King of the Seven Kingdoms depending on who becomes the latter when this issue arises. _BUT_ in truth, _you_ ultimately have the final say since it is your House when legitimized," said Naruto with Gendry thinking things over in his head.

"Do I have the choice to not become King?" asked Gendry with Naruto nodding.

"It is your right once legitimized though I would suggest a damn good reason to say no if and when Ned Stark does decide to proclaim you the new King of Westeros," answered Naruto with Gendry sighing.

"I don't think I would make good King material. Even with your help and training. The Iron Throne needs someone who can handle the duties of being a King, yet not let the overwhelming power behind sitting on the throne turn you mad. My own Father couldn't handle it from what I have learned of him. And the Mad King is said to have wanted to burn people alive for fun while he laughed. I don't wish to become like either of them if I did become a Baratheon. I would just rather rule over my own House and go from there," replied Gendry with Naruto smiling and nodding.

"I know you do. And personally, I don't blame you for feeling this way. But you deserve to at least have the opportunity to become a King. At the very least, we can get you to be the Head of your Father's House. In addition, you can get your other half brothers and sisters legitimized later on so you won't be ruling a near empty House," said Naruto with Gendry smiling since he did like the idea of having a large family to call his own.

"How many bastards did my Father have exactly?" asked Gendry curiously.

"Including you? About 20 bastards. You I believe are the oldest of them," answered Naruto with Gendry looking wide eyed at this news.

"I have a lot of siblings," remarked Gendry with Naruto laughing for a second.

"That you do. Each one living a different life as one of the poor or unfortunate because of their station," replied Naruto with Gendry looking down and his hands becoming fists.

"I don't want them to suffer that life. None of us deserve it. Our Father was the King. He might not have been a good King or Father, but he was ours damn it!" exclaimed Gendry angrily now while Naruto put a hand on his shoulders.

"I understand Gendry. Which is why their plight is the best kind of motivation to train hard both physically and mentally in what I'm teaching you. With you legitimized, you have the power to legitimize the others in the name of your House when the time comes," offered Naruto with Gendry now having a fire in his eyes and the boy shot up ready for another hour long training session.

"Let's go. I won't fail my siblings. My Father may have failed us, but I won't!" declared Gendry with Naruto nodding in approval.

"Good. Because now that I've lit the fire under your ass, I intend to turn up the heat a bit from here on out. I suggest you brace yourself," said Naruto before he rushed the boy and started to _really_ hit Gendry hard with his bo-staff.

(With the Northern Army)

Robb Stark was in a bit of a bind. Not literally, but rather in terms politically regarding his bannermen, and what they wanted to do regarding the issue of who they would follow as King on the Iron Throne. Right now, Ned Stark was ruling as Regent until the proper Heir of his choosing was ready for the horrible chair. Renly and Stannis both felt they were ready to take it for themselves since they were Robert's siblings. With the late King denouncing all three of his children not being his children in his last written words, as a byproduct of incest between Cersei and Jaime Lannister, made them contenders for the throne.

But not everyone was for one just as they weren't for the other. Stannis was the older of the two remaining Baratheons. A commander and seasoned warrior who fought beside his troops in battle with respect from his men for not being one those High Lords who stays behind the troops in a fight. The problem lay with the Red Woman, who had begun preaching her religion from Essos surrounding the "Lord of Light", and said religion had a habit of burning all "heretics" alive no matter who they were.

Even the Sage himself had no love for this religion and made it known in the messages Ned sent via ravens throughout the Seven Kingdoms that the Lord of Slight religion brought nothing but trouble.

At the same time, Renly Baratheon wanted the Iron Throne because he knew Stannis was unfit for it given the older man's cold personality made him look more like a tyrant. Renly was adored by the people around him due to his charm, swagger, and pretty smile when he went about talking to the masses. He had the charisma one needed to bond with the people around him and considered himself a champion of the people, even if he had no real accomplishments to back it up. Renly didn't fight in either of the Rebellions since he was too young and thus never knew what it was like to thrust a sword into a man's guts before ripping them out with a hard yank backwards.

The real weakness behind Renly's claim to the Iron Throne was ironically his birth and being the youngest of all three Baratheon brothers. As such, the only legal way for him to claim it in the eyes of Gods and Men, were if Stannis were to die next without an male Heir to call his own. The only Heir that Stannis had was his daughter Shireen Baratheon, who had been hit with Greyscale, and while cured had been left horribly scarred on the one side of her face. Add to the simple fact that Renly secretly enjoyed being with a male lover which was frowned upon by the Seven and High Septon, made things trickier.

Which is why Robb was in a bind since there was arguing for both men and stating their point of reason behind their choice.

"The course is clear. Join with Renly and move South to join our forces with his own to crush the Lannisters," said one of the Bannermen among the group in the war tent.

"Renly is not the King!" Robb nearly shouted in anger and impatience.

"You cannot mean to hold onto your Father as Regent my Lord Stark. He only suppose to hold the Iron Throne until an Heir is ready. Renly is ready and has a much larger force now that he has married Margery Tyrell of the Reach. By right of blood, he is in line for the throne," said the Bannerman from before while Robb glared at him.

"That doesn't make him King. He's also Robert's youngest brother. If my little brother Bran can't be Lord of Winterfell before me, then Renly can't be King before Stannis. Or are you forgetting Stannis also has the right by blood?" remarked Robb with the man he was arguing with conceding his point.

"Do you mean to declare us for Stannis my Lord? asked another bannerman while the rest continued to argue.

My Lords! Here is why I say to these two _Baratheons_. Renly Baratheon means nothing to me. Nor Stannis neither. Why should they rule over what is mine from some flowery seat in the South?! Why shouldn't we rule over ourselves? Lord Eddard Stark is now Regent and a fellow man of the North. He understand us and I have no doubt Ned would rule well as Regent until a new _King_ takes over. But I say until that day, we can come up with some form of treaty for our one true King! The King in the North!" declared Lord Umber before taking out his sword and kneeling in front of a shocked Robb.

"I will have peace on those terms. They can keep their red castle and their iron chair too. The King in the North!" declared another bannerman before taking a knee followed by the others in the tent.

"Am I your brother? Now and always?" asked Theon with Robb nodding.

"Now and always," answered Robb with Theon now kneeling in front of Robb.

"My sword is yours. In victory and defeat. From this days until my last day," said Theon with pride in his voice.

"The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North!" exclaimed the bannermen around Robb while the man himself looked at his Mother.

She was neither upset nor amused. More like worried. Ned had enough hardship now in keeping King's Landing in place until a King could be declared there. If the North did break off, the other territories in the West, South, and East around King's Landing might do the same.

Hopefully, it wouldn't truly come to that.

(Lannister Main Camp-Sometime Later)

Tywin was not amused. Not in the slightest. From the most recent loss in a battle against the Stark army. Their two forces clashed and the wolf surprisingly came out on top. Of course the Lannister side made them earn it, but the casualty list showed they didn't get the enemy to bleed as much as they wanted. For every one Northerner who fell on the battlefield, _five_ Lannisters died with them. Those who weren't killed were captured and kept alive for questioning depending on their rank.

It appeared that Robb Stark was more like his Father when it came to fighting in a war then Tywin initially thought.

"They have my son," said Tywin grimly knowing his eldest child was hated by just about every Lannister sans himself in the Seven Kingdoms from Knights to High Lords.

"The Stark boy seems less green then we first hoped. Undefeated in every engagement thus far. Very impressive if not for the fact we are on the receiving end of this fucking," commented Tyrion while Tywin's scowl became murderous, yet not at his youngest for stating the truth.

"I heard his dire wolf killed a dozen men and least as many horses," said a Western Lord nervously.

"Is it true about Stannis and Renly?" asked another Lord in the tent.

"Yes. Both Baratheon brothers have taken up against us. After the Demon Sage revealed what Queen Cersei... _supposedly_ did to put Joffrey on the Iron Throne by killing Robert, they instantly called for their banners. Stannis in Dragonstone and Renly at Storm's End. As things are now, Jaime is captured in the North with Robb Stark, and his army we gave him is scattered from the battle leading to the man's capture. Its a catastrophe. Our best option right now is to perhaps...sew for peace," offered Kevan while Tyrion threw his cup into the ground where it smashed for all to see.

" _There_ is your peace! We saw to that when our forces not only attacked Ned Stark when he was Hand of the King, but when Cersei tried to make Joffrey King when Robert died while the dead man's written words stated otherwise. Add to the fact the Demon Sage of all people is actually _supporting_ the late King's decision makes everyone from smallfolk to High Lords outside of the Western Lands believe we are in the wrong. You will have a better chance at drinking from that broken cup on the ground, then getting either Robb Stark, or the Demon Sage to consider peace talks with us. Many Houses have hated the Lannister name. It has been hated from all over Westeros. The North, South, and East of King's Landing. In Dorne. Possibly some people in Braavos. Most, if not _all_ of them have just never had a reason to come after us like this in such a manner until now. And its not like they have a reason to stop fighting at this point. They are _winning_ , in case you didn't notice," explained Tyrion while seeing Tywin nodding in agreement.

The battle the hill tribesmen wanted Tyrion to join in as part of the deal had nearly killed the dwarfish man. But in the end, Tyrion survived it and gained some new experiences and adventurous tales to his life. If anything, it made the man more serious, and his time with his Father at these War Council meetings only made Tywin's son smarter.

"Tyrion is right. The side that is winning doesn't stop until the losing side is dead or was wishing they were dead. What we should do as first order of business before such a thing happens is ransom for Ser Jaime. Securing Lord Tywin's Heir to Casterly Rock should be done immediately before the North decides to slowly feed pieces of him to Robb Stark's dire wolf," said one of the Western Lords near Kevan Lannister.

"No truces! We can't afford to look weak!" protested another Western Lord.

"We should march on them at once and crush them! First, we must gather our forces at Casterly Rock to...," said a Western Lord, but was silenced by Tywin slamming his fist onto the table in the giant tent.

"They have my _son_!" yelled Tywin while glaring at the idiots he had for commanders and seeing them shut up.

'Short of Jaime escaping or the Stark's letting him go, which won't happen anytime soon, I don't see my big brother coming back here willingly. Least of all in one piece,' thought Tyrion sadly.

"Get out! All of you. Not you Tyrion!" commanded Tywin before everyone, but Tyrion remained with confusion on his face.

"I take it you have some special assignment for me," surmised Tyrion since he knew his Father didn't keep him around for his witty jokes and crude humor.

"I do. You were right about what you said earlier regarding the Starks and the Demon Sage. We are fortunate the three eyed man has decided to play the role of advisor to Ned Stark in King's Landing then the warrior and slayer of entire armies he was during the Rebellions. Still, if push comes to shove, he may still get involved in a more... _violent_ fashion. Something we must avoid being on the receiving end of at all costs," said Tywin while Tyrion poured them both some wine.

"Yes. I saw some of his skill in the Vale when he fought for me as my Champion. He made it quite clear his skills could best any Knight of the Vale or an Knight for that matter throughout the Seven Kingdoms," said Tyrion with Tywin nodding.

"The Sage could best _everyone_ in a battle. Ser Barristan himself personally learned from him when he was a young lad. Its how an old man like him can still best a group of men three times his junior. It was one of the reasons I was originally happy to see Jaime squire under such an experienced warrior," explained Tywin while Tyrion nodded since he had heard the stories growing up.

"An opponent, friend, and ally in some shape or other that one should not underestimate in the slightest," concluded Tyrion with Tywin nodding with his face becoming cold once again.

"Something your idiot sister had done time and time again when she should have learned to leave well enough alone. After Cersei fled from King's Landing for Lannisport, she had had Joffrey, and herself acting like they are ruling over it. From what my spies there have told me, both of them are doing a bad job of it, and the people now hate your sister along with Joffrey for his supposedly random acts of cruelty. The only reason the people do not rebel against them is because the army in Lannisport is large enough for the most part to keep the fear of retaliation from being overpowered by their anger at them. Which is why I need _you_ straight to Lannisport immediately. When Cersei unleashes her army, the people might see it as a chance to rebel against her, and they might succeed unless you go their to rule in my stead," said Tywin with Tyrion looking at him like he just said the Mad King wasn't so bad when ruling.

"Me? Rule over Lannisport as its Lord?" asked Tyrion just so he made sure his ears were still working.

"Yes. You will rule over Lannisport in my name while I deal with this dilemma regarding the Starks and Baratheons. At the same time, I need you to send ravens to King's Landing and to the Sage. You need to plan and work out some idea on how to broker peace should our losses become too great for us that negotiations become our best hope for survival," commanded Tywin with Tyrion nodded in agreement.

"Cersei and Joffrey won't like the idea of me there, much less ruling over them. Cersei has always hated me for... _obvious_ reasons. And Joffrey...well he doesn't need a reason to hate me. I get the impression the boy would hate me even if I was a normal size man like you or Jaime," said Tyrion with Tywin scowling.

" _Regardless_ , you are my son. In the past, you have long since desired to be made my Heir ever since Jaime became part of the damn Kingsguard. Now is your chance to show me what you can do as a Lord ruling over his subjects in the same manner that other High Lords do. Think of this time ruling over Lannisport as a tryout for the possibility of being named my Heir. At the very least it will give you a shadowy hint of what might be in your future if you do a good job keeping order there to balance the disorder already springing up without me around to stop it," replied Tywin while Tyrion nodded.

"Not to curse myself by asking this question, but...why are you doing this? Giving me the authority to rule Lannisport? It is no secret of your... _dislike_ of me," questioned Tyrion with Tywin looking grim.

"Because you are my son. And you are the only one capable of finding a way to gaining peace should this war continue to go bad for us. You can also use your time bringing your sister and your nephew to heel regarding their extensive abuse of authority I never gave them. Already, my spies tell me of Joffrey torturing innocent people, and his Mother of all women in the world responsible for his development is actually allowing it to happen. If the smallfolk of the Westernlands do decide to turn against us because of the cruelty done to them by Cersei and Joffrey, we will not be able to continue this war, our heads will be on a pike sooner, and I'm pretty sure you would rather not die in such a manner," answered Tywin with Tyrion nodding.

"Agreed. So...when do I depart for Lannisport?" asked Tyrion knowing he had no time to lose if it meant saving his future ruling over the West from being destroyed.

"Tomorrow. And take your Sell Sword with you. He has a sharp eye and will be able to guard your back against anyone Cersei or Joffrey manage to convince its better to serve them over you," answered Tywin knowing his sister and nephew well enough to know they will do such a thing.

"Well...I think its time to see if I'm as smart and clever as I make myself out to be when around others," commented Tyrion before leaving the war tent.

(A/N: YAY! Another good update. Sorry this took so long to post. I have been busy as of late. Don't worry. Naruto will be more involved. I have to set the stage for it though or else won't come out right. Until next time...PEACE!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Hardships

Cersei comfortably sat on a throne made of actual gold with red cushioned seating that were the colored symbols of House Lannister. Her House. Not House Baratheon. Not House Stark. Not House Tyrell. And certainly _NOT_ House Targaryen. Sitting beside Cersei was her son. Prince...no it was _King_ Joffrey now. King Joffrey and ruler of the Seven Kingdoms.

Or rather he would be the official ruler of the Seven Kingdoms if not for Ned Stark and the damn Demon Sage. The masked man had not only killed a large portion of Lannister men and Kingsguard loyal to her House, but had driven her family from King's Landing, and taken control of it under the pretense of naming the next rightful King.

Sadly, Lannisport was a poor substitute for her son when compared to King's Landing, and the symbol of power it represented. Oh Lannisport wasn't horrible in design or in being a symbol of Lannister power. Far from it. The city of Lannisport was a symbol of trade with other places, other kingdoms, and had been a growing form of income for House Lannister instead of mining gold found in the mines of Casterly Rock. But that was because both Lannisport and Casterly Rock were symbols to a High Lord. Not a King.

Not like Cersei's precious son Joffrey.

Earlier, she met with what was considered her Small Council, which consisted of a few High Lords who lived in Lannisport, and were loyal to her Father. As his child, they had to obey her until his return, and Cersei was making sure the ravens sent out to her Father were carefully watched to ensure Joffrey's darker side was kept from being known Tywin Lannister. Cersei knew her Father didn't want his Grandson shaming his legacy and so long as she kept him in the dark, any order given to the Lords of Lannisport to take away authoritative power would not arrive.

As things stood, the city was slowly being flooded with refugees from the war between House Lannisters and House Stark with the violence escalating during each battle. She didn't care about the refugees. They were smallfolk. Peasants. Their duty in life was to serve the High Lords and Ladies that were born in high standing until the day they died. Unfortunately, the overall numbers of the smallfolk were many and a burden on the city's food supply, and with the recent declaring of Summer now over...Winter seemed to be getting much closer.

Cersei had also spent the recent months preparing for an invasion of King's Landing and taking the Iron Throne back from Ned Stark. She had decided to put the smallfolk around Lannisport, event the refugees, and conscripted them into fighting for House Lannister. There were a few who resisted since they didn't want to fight in the war, nor believed in fighting for the side they were being told to serve. Cersei had made it clear to them that they could either die fighting against the Starks or they could stay in Lannisport to watch their loved ones die by hanging and being labeled traitors to King Joffrey's rule.

That was another thing that upset Cersei. Ravens had been sent out all through the Seven Kingdoms about Joffrey's true parentage. It was bad enough her son was being denied the Iron Throne, but to have the reason behind it revealed to every House was even worse as there were some who actually believed the information was true. Cersei had acted quickly to silence them through ordering their executions when they spoke about the issue, and following that, had been busy attending to Joffrey with his name day which had happened just a few days ago. Fortunately, her Father didn't believe it (or possibly didn't want to believe it), and was fighting for her son to be the King of the Seven Kingdoms.

As for Joffrey at the moment, Cersei spared no expense on her son's name day, and being able to provide him with entertainment. Why shouldn't she? He was a Lannister. A pure Lannister thanks to her time with Jaime. None of the vile blood from Robert's House was in her son. Not that anyone really knew the whole truth, except for a select handful of people, and those that were against her son being King had no right to judge Joffrey in terms of being the uncontested ruler of the Seven Kingdoms.

'As if there is anyone more worthy of being King then my Joffrey. My son. My beautiful son. He will take the Iron Throne back from Ned Stark, kill his family, kill the Demon Sage, and we will put their heads on pikes for all to see,' thought Cersei angrily at how her years upon years of careful planning were foiled by one three eyed demon hiding behind a mask.

Beside her, Joffrey was thinking similar thoughts. Of course, unlike his Mother, he was using his time doing something to vent his anger instead of letting it fester while sitting on a throne. Granted, it was still festering and growing with each passing day, but it was also being used to make up creative ways to hurt someone...violently.

At the moment, Joffrey was currently having some fool for a jester he randomly picked up from among the smallfolk get his tongue cut out just because the young Lannister felt like seeing someone suffer. And it wasn't the first time he had done this to someone in Lannisport either. Quite a few of the smallfolk within Lannisport, supporters of House Lannister for years going back generations, were being picked out at random, and being used by Joffrey for his own sick amusement. And what was even worse for the smallfolk, no one in his new throne room had made an attempt to stop him. Why would they? How could they? He was protected by Lannister men on all sides. Each of these men were all chosen by Cersei to be his Kingsguard because she knew they were all loyal to House Lannister, and what her House represented.

"This bores me. End this peasant's life. I want to see more of his blood all over the floor," commanded Joffrey, as he saw the man had just lost his tongue, and yet the spoiled child wasn't happy with how this mere peasant wasn't suffering enough.

The poor man cried out with what little voice he had after the removal of his tongue, but it did little to make the Lannister man next to him from taking out his sword, and running it through his chest.

Seeing Joffrey was busying himself with the suffering of the smallfolk he could gather from the city, she decided to handle matters regarding Lannisport, and summoned the Small Council to handle important matters normally entrusted by it ruler. While her son enjoyed these days sitting on his throne and enjoying life being a ruler, Cersei felt it was her duty as the Queen Regent, and Mother to the current King to run things for him until he was ready to take a more active role in ruling over people.

Much to her surprise and anger, she found the one person coming into the Small Council Room the Lannister woman didn't want to see.

"Hello big sister! Don't get up on my account. You look ravishing as always. War agrees with you. Forgive the interruption. Do carry on," said Tyrion before kissing his sister on the cheek and sitting down in a nearby chair while Bronn was standing nearby.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Cersei while hating the idea of her little brother being in the same room.

"Its been a remarkable journey. I pissed off the edge of the Wall. I slept in a Sky Cell and I even fought with the Hill Tribes of the Vale. I've had so many great adventures in such a short amount of time. I don't know where to start. I wish Myrcella and Tommen were here in this room. They would love to hear them all. Joffrey not so much," replied Tyrion with a smile and it only made Cersei's scowl grow.

"What are you doing _here_? In Lannisport?! In this room? This is a Small Council meeting and you weren't invited," countered Cersei angrily.

"Really? Well, I would think the lord and ruler of Lannisport would have to attend all and have a say at such meetings. Especially if they in fact do concern the city and the people living within it," Tyrion shot back calmly.

"Our _Father_ is the lord and ruler of Lannisport. Not you!" Cersei growled at him.

"Yes that is true, but in his absence...you are only _half_ right," replied Tyrion before he gave a rolled up and sealed parchment to one of the Lords of the Small Council.

"It says your Father has named Lord Tyrion as the ruler of Lannisport in his stead while he fights the...," said the Lord who was the appointed by Cersei as the Master of Ships of the Small Council was interrupted by the Queen Regent.

"Out! Get out! NOW!" commanded Cersei angrily.

"Something I said?" asked Tyrion calmly knowing she wanted him to stay and talk about this.

"I would like to know how you tricked Father into this?" demanded Cersei while leaning down to stare at her dwarf for a brother.

"Me? I didn't trick anyone. Especially him. If I could trick Father, I would be Emperor of the world by now. I am here because _you_ brought this on yourself," replied Tyrion with Cersei's anger not leaving her in the slightest.

"I've done nothing wrong," countered Cersei though her tone sounded more like a child being punished and not liking the idea of being punished.

"Oh please! We both know that is not true sister. Father knows better with how things are here in Lannisport. He has more spies watching you then you even begin to realize. As for your past mistakes, let's see...there was your attempt to take the throne from one Ned Stark after the late King Robert had named him Regent. That was a major wrong and you know it. The attempted coup cost us quite a few Lannister men while you fled and now your intended march on the Capital to take back the Iron Throne is to be stopped from being carried out immediately. Father doesn't want Lannisport to be anywhere near empty of Lannister soldiers since they are needed here to keep the peace and I for one, in this very rare moment in time, agree with him. Besides, we may need them in the future to fight for Father in this war that _you_ , and Joffrey started in King's Landing," Tyrion shot back, as he went to drink some wine, and saw Cersei looking like she wanted to slap him.

"I still say I have done nothing wrong. I was trying to take the throne back for Joffrey so he could become King. My son. Our Father's Grandson," stated Cersei firmly in the belief she was right while Tyrion smirking at her.

"Really? From what I have heard on my way here, your son has no right to the throne considering who his _Father_ is, and that said _Father_ has none of Robert's blood in him," countered Tyrion and saw his sister was two seconds away from slapping him in the face if he pressed a little bit harder on the issue.

"Don't you say that! My son Joffrey, is the Crown Prince, and deserves to rule as King of the Seven Kingdoms!" stated Cersei with Tyrion shrugging since he didn't care what her beliefs were on the matter.

"Be as it may, everyone else in the Seven Kingdoms doesn't think so, and they all happen to have large armies at their command. The Starks. The Baratheons. The Tyrells. All the major Houses are aiming to not only wipe us out in this war, but fight for the Iron Throne in the process. The North is planning to breakaway from the kingdom despite its Liege Lord ruling over King's Landing as Regent and most likely do so when the new King is eventually crowned. Stannis and Renly are now on the march to take the Iron throne from the other before they can sit on it. All this because _you_ tried to take the throne from Ned Stark and then attempted to kill him in the process when he wouldn't bend the knee when demanded of him by Joffrey," replied Tyrion with Cersei not looking at him.

"I tried to make peace with him," said Cersei, but she knew it was an easy lie, and one her brother didn't believe.

"Did you? Well, it failed miserably. That little piece of theater will haunt our family for a generation. Maybe two if we are truly unlucky," said Tyrion with a sigh.

"Ned Stark is a crippled wolf. Robb Stark is a child in his Father's shadow," commented Cersei while Tyrion shook his head.

"Who has won _every battle_ that has been fought against us. Do you even understand what losing this war means? To us? To House Lannister?" questioned Tyrion while Cersei did not care in the slightest and it showed.

"What do you know of war? You spent many of your days drinking, whoring, and on rare occasions reading from a book with a goblet of wine in hand," Cersei shot back.

"It's true, I know nothing of war except for the battle I was in with the Vale's Hill Tribes I helped acquire to fight for our House. I also know that aside from the simple fact its quite bloody and cruel, the victor holds the life of the loser in their usually unmerciful hands! I also know _people_! How they think, how they act, and how they will react when having a civilized conversation with them like we are right now. I know the Starks won't rest until they have had their fill of fighting in the name of justice for what _you_ started. It is what I know about people in general that is our only hope of ending this war peacefully with our lives intact and cleaning up this whole dirty mess currently staining our House. If _Prince Joffrey_ wants to see his... _Uncle_ Jaime again, he'd better listen to me from here on out, and keep his...violent tendencies from showing further," said Tyrion with Cersei frowning in confusion.

"How?" asked Cersei with a hint of curiosity.

"Fortunately, when I was taken to the Vale, I was able to befriend the Demon Sage in the hopes of clearing up the unjust accusation that was made against me about murdering the previous Hand of the King. Not to mention clearing my name regarding the attempted murder of Lady Stark's second oldest son Bran? You remember Bran, right dear sister? The one either you or was it Jaime, who pushed the boy out of the tower to silence him so he wouldn't speak of the relationship you have with Jaime? Anyway, Father wants me to eventually get in contact with the Demon Sage in the near future in the hopes that I can speak to Ned Stark. If we can come to peaceful terms, I believe we can convince him to send a message to his son about getting the Northern armies to calm down, and end this need for bloodshed before things spiral out of control any further. Winter is coming after all," explained Tyrion with Cersei clenching her hands into fists.

"That damned Sage. This is all his fault! He should have just stayed in his little hut of a home or whatever little hovel someone like him lives in," remarked Cersei while Tyrion shrugged.

"In any case, Father wants me here to rule, and keep the people from rebelling due to the horrible things Joffrey has done since being here that _you allow_! From what I have heard on my way here, the people in Lannisport, and in the West as a whole are slowly turning against us in terms of support. No thanks to Joffrey," replied Tyrion while Cersei glared at him.

"We should march against Ned Stark and the Demon Sage. We have more then enough men totaled at 7,000 able soldiers to launch such a campaign. It could easily be done with King's Landing being weak right now," said Cersei while Tyrion frowned at her and his own patience with the woman running out.

"Oh, enough sister. Even if you somehow managed to raise an army _four times_ that size, you can't win. Not with the Demon Sage in King's Landing helping Ned Stark run things from the Iron Throne. Besides, your army would never be able to catch anyone in charge of things in King's Landing off guard. Word has it Pycelle is dead and so is Littlefinger for betraying the Lord Regent. Lord Varys is siding with them and is no doubt having his little birds recording everything we say here without us noticing before sending it all back to him to report to Ned Stark. Even if you did get the army to King's Landing with a fight in mind, who among us can stand against the Demon Sage? No one! Not you, me, or even Father. The man cannot be bought with an offering of gold, silver, jewels, or anything we High Lords and Ladies covet as valuable. His skill with weapons is unmatched and has the power to wipe out your conscripted army you have been building for months in a span of mere seconds. Or do you think the stories of the three eyed masked Sage killing entire armies with a single swing of a sword were just that? Just stories told by Father to amuse us?" countered Tyrion with Cersei huffing angrily like a spoiled child.

Getting no response, Tyrion sighed knowing his sister better then she knew herself, and looked out the window to see a red comet streak across the sky.

A sign of the dragons returning to the Seven Kingdoms.

(Essos)

The red comet did indeed mean the return of the dragons as the omens predicted. Three dragons to be exact. Three dragons born through fire, sacrifice, and love from a woman descended from a House said to have dragon's blood in their veins.

That woman's name? Daenerys of House Targaryen.

And right now, her life was slowly falling apart. How was it falling apart you may now be wondering? Her husband Khal Drogo was dead. Not slain in battle like a Khal should be killed given the warrior like culture. But rather through a witch using the arts of blood magic. What was worse, is the said witch use her magic to kill the child she carried too in a moment of weakness. This same witch Daenerys had spared from the cruel brutality of the Dothraki Horde her husband commanded. The witch actually justified her actions in saying it was justice for the Horde attacking the village and the people here to get them to follow Khal Drogo. She also wanted to ensure Khal Drogo's bloodline died with him and his progeny would not be as great or greater then him.

But Daenerys wouldn't tolerate such an excuse. Not when it resulted in the death of an innocent child. _HER_ child to be exact. In that moment, the knowledge of how to make the three dragon eggs hatch was unlocked, and what needed to be done to bring them into the world was made known to her.

As such, the widow of Khal Drogo knew what needed to be done to bring them into the world, and get justice for the two people she loved. Tying the witch to the funeral pyre where her husband rested upon, Daenerys soon sets it ablaze, and walk into the fire with the three dragon eggs in hand. Jorah Mormont tried to stop her, not wanting Daenerys to die, as he believe in the woman being something great in this world, but she would not let him stop what needed to be done, and walked into the flame.

And the fire welcomed her. It practically embraced the woman of House Targaryen like it was welcoming a long lost friend. The witch Mirri Maz Duur not so much. The witch had stated she wouldn't scream, but Daenerys knew she would scream, and told the woman she would do just that before the end.

And the witch did scream. She screamed loud enough for the two of them.

The next morning, Jorah found himself staring at the nude form of Daenerys Targaryen, and she was holding _three_ dragons in her arms. Slowly, he kneeled at her feet, as did the rest of the remaining Khalasar who were willing to stay after the rest dispersed following Khal Drogo's death. It was then, Jorah Mormont swore he would do everything ask of him by this woman, if it was within his power, to ensure Daenerys sat on the Iron Throne as its Queen.

Only now, the trick was getting her someplace to setup some form of powerbase to make it happen. Which wasn't easy given they had so few in number among this Khalasar, even fewer pieces of food, water, and horses to work with. They were currently in the middle of the desert that was called the Red Wastes and Daenerys was in the middle of trying to get her three little dragon "children" to eat what meat could be spared for them.

"What did your brother say about them Khaleesi?" asked Jorah while seeing the dragons eating the meat given to them though it looked like it was difficult to do.

He still couldn't believe there were three live dragons barely two feet from him.

"He said they ate meat," replied Daenerys while seeing her three "children" struggle to eat the meat and nearly choking on the peaces.

"He didn't tell you what kind of meat?" asked Jorah while seeing the dragons seemed to dislike the meat given to them.

"My brother didn't know anything about dragons despite his attempts to say otherwise on the matter. He didn't know anything about anything. My brother was an idiot with an ego the size of Westeros," said Daenerys while she put Drogo, her largest of the three dragons in his cage, and turned to see her horse had fallen over exhausted from the intense heat.

"He's going to die Khaleesi. The Red Waste makes even the mightiest of creatures who cross it fall with enough time and patience," said Jorah with Daenerys caressing the poor animal lovingly.

"She was Drogo's first gift to me," commented Daenerys while seeing the horse slowly die from the heat of the desert.

"I remember," whispered Jorah since he remembered that moment too and mourned the loss of the now dead animal that his Queen loved.

"I promised to protect them if they followed me. I even promised their enemies would die screaming. How do I make starvation scream?" questioned Daenerys with Jorah sighing.

"It is a trick I never learned I'm afraid," answered Jorah while looking at the vastness of the desert they were in.

"Does it ever end?" asked Daenerys while Jorah slowly nodded.

"This is further east then I have ever been. But yes Khaleesi. Everything ends. Even the Red Waste," said Jorah before something caught his eye and saw the ripple in the air and saw the Sage manifest himself.

"Hello again Lady Targaryen. You've clearly seen better days," remarked Naruto while the woman in front of him scowled and Jorah put a hand on his sword.

"You knew what was going to happen to me," said Daenerys in an accusing tone toward the masked man with a hint of anger in her tone.

A cold, yet fiery anger.

"I did," replied Naruto sadly while nodding.

"You knew I would lose my husband and child. You knew it was through their deaths I would feel the emotional pain you spoke of that would unlock the knowledge to awaken them. You _knew_! And yet you allowed it to happen!" accused Daenerys before walking right up to him.

"I did. I saw your future. I saw theirs end," replied Naruto with Daenerys barely resisting the urge to slap him.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me? Why weren't you here to stop it? To save my husband? My baby?" questioned Daenerys while tears and anger spilled from her eyes.

"Because the future you would have if I did would have been worse," answered Naruto with Daenerys frowning.

"How?" asked Jorah curiously.

"Contrary to what many believe, the future can be changed. What you don't know and even fewer do know, is that changing the future can either be very good...or very _very_ bad!" answered Naruto while Daenerys frowned at him.

"Are you saying...my future would have been worse then it is now?" questioned Daenerys with Naruto nodding.

"Aye, it would have been. Would you like to know what the future held for you and the world had I revealed the painful truth early on?" asked Naruto with Daenerys reluctantly nodding.

"I would. Tell me the future I did not have," commanded Daenerys while hoping the Sage did not take offense to her tone.

"As you wish. This is the truth behind your alternative future which I would have created the day I gave my gift of knowledge pertaining to your three dragons and how to awaken them. Following my revealing of certain events, your alternative self tries to ensure they do not happen, and results in your now late brother Viserys performing the ritual needed to bring the dragons to life instead of you," answered Naruto with Daenerys and Jorah frowning.

"The fire would have consumed him. He is not immune to harmful effects of fire like I am," answered Daenerys with Naruto nodding.

"True, but he doesn't know that until its too late. The fire consumes him and the dragons are born through his life being reformed into them. As a result, the dragons he brought into the world at the expense of his life leaving it...becomes tainted," replied Naruto with the woman in front of him looking shocked.

"Tainted? By what?" asked Jorah in confusion.

"Madness. Viserys had it long before Daenerys here was Khal Drogo's wife. When he did the ritual, which he eventually overheard Daenerys mentioning to you Jorah, the madness from him past on to all three dragons. You try to nurture them as they are apart of your family legacy. You love them. Show them all the kindness a Mother shows her children. And they grow up strong, healthy, and yes they do breathe fire. In fact, you are quite proud of them. For a time at least, all the while completely unaware of the madness that is slowly growing in them. You finally give birth to your son and he is indeed a healthy boy. Your husband Khal Drogo is very happy to see his son growing up into a great Khal like himself," said Naruto while Daenerys frowned.

"How is that bad? You said earlier that the alternative future is worse then the one I am in now," questioned Daenerys while Naruto is nodding.

"It does get worse later on. Your three dragons slowly succumb to the madness and they unleash said madness one day on your Khalasar. Burning everything in sight. Destroying everything in sight. _Eating_ everyone in sight. Including your son. Your husband is burned in the dragon fire early on so he doesn't witness the three of them ripping the poor boy to pieces. You however...you do see it. You are the only survivor of their madness...again it is only for a time," replied Naruto with Daenerys looking horrified by this.

"And what happens when they are done eating and burning things to the ground around me?" whispered Daenerys with Naruto closing his eyes for a moment.

"They fly away to cause untold death and destruction while leaving you alone and in the desert to die slowly from the heat just as you are now. The dragons continue to destroy everything around them in sight. Feeding, burning, and killing with all of them having madness in their eyes. They are eventually killed, but that won't be for another...30 to 50 years, and by that point...half the world is already consumed by their destruction. Essos, Westeros, Braavos, and even Dorne will never be the same again," replied Naruto with Daenerys going pale in the face while leaving out he was busy dealing with the White Walkers during this time so he couldn't stop the dragons himself unless necessary.

"I see. Such a future is indeed worse," whispered Daenerys with Naruto nodding.

"Even still, our current situation of little food, and water puts us in a dire situation," said Jorah with Naruto smirking.

"Fortunately, I am here to improve your situation with a temporary solution until you get to Qarth," replied Naruto before spinning his staff and slamming it down onto the ground.

And making a lush oasis manifest itself barely 15 feet from them.

"By Gods," whispered Jorah while the Khalasar behind them were speechless.

"Remember, the oasis here is only _temporary_! This will last about...3 days before the Red Waste claims it for itself. Use this time wisely to drink and store up on the water. On the food produce here. Then head for Qarth in that direction," replied Naruto before pointing in the direction where to go next.

"What will I find in Qarth?" asked Daenerys while Jorah quickly ordered those behind them to use the oasis to its fullest.

"Aside from warlocks, fat merchants, and greedy individuals seeking to use what you have for their own benefit? A place to stay and catch your breath. A place where you can plan your next move. Just be careful Daenerys Targaryen. Now that your three dragons are back in this world, the magic this world once lost is now back, and those who could command it will want to keep the _source_ behind the magic close by," warned Naruto with Daenerys looking back where her dragons were stored.

"I won't let them take my dragons. No one can take them from me," stated Daenerys with Naruto nodding.

"They are still young and weak dragons. As are all things recently born when entering the world. As it stands, they could barely intimidate a small house cat, and the mere sight of them now would hardly provoke the necessary fear where fear is needed most," remarked Naruto before he walked over to the cage holding all three.

"What are you doing?" asked Daenerys before she looked shocked when he _opened_ the cage and put his hand inside.

"Giving your dragons the strength they need to grow," answered Naruto before he let the three dragons bite his hand and eating his flesh.

"Doesn't that hurt?" asked Daenerys while hearing the dragons more then seeing them eat the flesh from his hand.

"Of course it does. I just have a high pain tolerance. You have to be when in my line of work," answered Naruto while the three dragons feasted on his hand before taking the appendage away.

And made them whine before he shut the cage while give the three of them a scolding "do not push it" look.

"Why are you helping me? What price are you asking me to pay now?" asked Daenerys with Naruto walking toward them.

"None. I'm merely giving you a means to survive. To stay strong. I've given you all that is needed to endure the Red Wastes until you get to Qarth. Just remember what I said about trusting them," replied Naruto while Daenerys nodded since he basically told her when reading between the lines.

"Don't trust them," answered Daenerys with Naruto smiling behind his back.

"You're learning quickly. Well done. I'll see you and your group later to checkup on your progress. Until that day Mother of Dragons," replied Naruto before he was gone again in a ripple.

"Is it true about what he said about Qarth?" asked Daenerys with Jorah nodding.

"Every word Khaleesi," answered Jorah with Daenerys frowning.

"Make sure everyone is well fed and we have enough food stored for the travel to Qarth. I want our future host to see that we are not as weak as they would first believe us to be at the start of our first meeting," commanded Daenerys with Jorah nodding.

(Westeros-Dragonstone)

Stannis was in the war room of his castle within Dragonstone. It was a dark dreary place during the day and even worse at night. It had become a depressing place once Stannis was given it as a "reward" by his brother Robert after years of loyal service during the Rebellions. Meanwhile Renly got the Stormlands that was where the Baratheon House resided and currently ruling over it while proclaiming himself the new King!

'That treasonous brother of mine violates the rules of succession and expects others to follow him over me?! My brother knows nothing of combat. Of blood being spilled by your own hands and sword. He goes to tourneys, drinks wine, writes poetry, and if the rumors are indeed true...be with others not of the opposite gender,' thought Stannis, as he looked over the table map showing the situation Westeros was in with the war between the Lannisters in the West, and the Starks coming down from the North.

Stannis had nothing against Ned Stark. Like the Wolf, he too had a sense of honor, and decency while punishing those who broke the laws of Gods and Men. While he didn't really believe in the Seven Gods, he still believed the laws made should be upheld, and punish those who defied them. At first, Stannis was willing to trust in Robert's judgment at his end to name Ned Stark as Regent, and Protector of the Realm until a King could be declared. It wouldn't be difficult to get the Warden of the North to make Stannis King, as Robert had denounced all three of his _wife's_ incest bastard born children, and the rules following the line of succession clearly stated the King's younger sibling would take the throne.

That changed when a raven came to Stannis by Lord Stark that the Red Woman and his acceptance of such a God was not in the best interest of the realm. That the right to say who would be King or possibly Queen of Westeros was under the control of the Regent and neither Stannis nor Renly were going to be made ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. Not when there were better candidates to choose from.

In short, Ned Stark was not going to name Stannis Baratheon the new King of Westeros, and was going to choose someone else he felt was more worthy of the crown.

It was an insult to him as a Baratheon!

And then _SHE_ came into the picture. The main reason Ned Stark had said ultimately said no to appointing Stannis as King. The Red Woman Melisandre of Asshai from Essos. She had arrived shortly before Robert's death and Ned Stark was still Hand of the King. The red haired red dress wearing woman spoke of the "Lord of Light" and how Stannis was the God's Champion. How she could help him gain the Iron Throne through her God and all Stannis had to do was embrace her God's faith. Stannis planned to get rid of her to get the throne from Ned as proof of being worthy, but Melisandre had claimed that even if he did send her away, the Wolf would not yield to the Stag of Fire, and still deny Stannis is rightful claim. That if he was truly a Baratheon, Stannis would have to fight for what was his by right, and claim the Iron Throne by force just as Robert did against the Targaryens years ago.

With her help and the help from this Lord of Light.

Seeing no other alternative before him, Stannis decided to embrace this God from Essos, and see if this one deity could do what the Seven would not. At the same time, he would use his standing, and influence to spread the news everywhere so all would know to make the right decision.

Which was why the current scribe of Dragonstone had written his message about Cersei's three children being bastards born of incest with Ser Jaime the Kingslayer. How by the laws of Gods and Men that as Robert's next oldest sibling had a right by blood to the Iron Throne. That the Lord Regent Ned Stark and the Great Sage were to step aside to let him rule over the Seven Kingdoms.

"When Eddard Stark first learned the truth about the parentage of Cersei Lannister's three children, he only told me in the hopes of handling this matter discreetly. No doubt to help protect Robert from further shame. While admirable to some degree to show his loyalty to House Baratheon, my brother is dead so protecting him from further shame is quite pointless at this time. I won't make the same mistake and I will ensure everyone knows the cold bitter truth about the incest born children his sinful wife brought screaming into the world. Send my message to every corner of the realm. From the harbor to the Wall. Let no man claim ignorance as an excuse! It's time to pick a side!" commanded Stannis while the scribe nodded dutifully.

"Your Grace, at the moment, the Lannisters seemed to be the major concern for the time being. As they are the main reason for this war and your older brother's death, perhaps you could make peace with Renly long enough to crush them for their crimes against your House," offered Ser Davos Seaworth, who had been a long time loyal follower of Stannis, and became one of his close Advisors.

"I will not make peace with Renly so long as he calls himself King. My idiot of a younger brother should be siding with me. Instead, he tries to usurp my right to rule. Usurping the Mad King is one thing, but to do it to your own brother? Its almost as bad as kinslaying," said Stannis with Davos nodding.

"Aye, that it is your Grace. But you must consider the eyes of the smallfolk, and just what they see in regards to your actions. If you fight your brother Renly and then take the Iron Throne away from Ned Stark by force, the smallfolk will not support you in the slightest. We both know a King cannot rule over a Kingdom, let alone _seven_ of them, if he doesn't have their support. Many have already declared your brother King and have pledged their support to him. Namely House Tyrell of the Reach and Randal of House Tarly support Renly being King. Its only because of Ned Stark having the final say as Regent with the Sage himself helping him rule does your brother hold off on attacking King's Landing and doesn't want to be seen as an usurper to his brother's last written words," countered Davos since he knew how smallfolk thought about High Lords due to being one of the smallfolk and an old fashioned smuggler, who Stannis had knighted for his loyalty in it, and following the end of the Rebellions.

"Stannis does not need the strength of the smallfolk. Nor does he need to beg this Lord or that Lord for support. Not when the Lord of Light stands behind him in his quest for the Iron Throne," remarked Melisandre calmly while Davos glared at her.

"And just how many men and ships does this Lord of Light have under his command? How many knights, archers, horses riders, and scouts does your God have to give us?" asked Davos since he was pretty sure the answer was _zero_!

"He has no need for such things" said Melisandre calmly.

"I'm sure he doesn't, but _we_ do if we're going to war. If not Renly your Grace, at least join with Robb Stark. After what the Lannisters tried to do to his Father and your brother, the alliance between Houses is the only path to take here," offered Davos knowing the last time both Houses worked together, the Targaryens fell, and a Baratheon sat on the Iron Throne for last two decades.

"An alliance with the Starks? Those who would steal the Northern half of the Kingdom from me? They are thieves Davos. That's what they all are in my eyes. Cersei, Joffrey, Renly, Robb Stark, and Ned Stark. They are all thieves. They will bend the knee or be destroyed!" exclaimed Stannis with Davos not looking convinced.

"What about the Demon Sage? He is in King's Landing as we speak helping Ned Stark with his duties as Regent. His magic is considered unmatched and I know you have seen his skill with a blade your Grace," questioned Davos while Melisandre smiled slightly.

"He is nothing compared to the Lord of Light. His so called powers comes from the true enemy that is the Lord of Nothing. The magic this Sage commands is one of darkness and shadow. My magic and visions seen through the flames can handle him when it is time to do away with such a heretic. The more sacrifices I can give the Lord of Light during the campaign, the greater my power becomes through him, and eventually I will be able to do battle and eventually destroy this Demon Sage. The Lord of Light commands it," replied Melisandre confidently while Stannis was thinking things over in his head and Davos grimacing.

'Her Lord of Light commanding it and her Lord of Light giving her the power to do it are two different things. Add to the fact she isn't strong enough to fight him now means any act done with this woman using her magic will catch his attention,' thought Davos, as he feared this woman's honey filled words would turn Stannis into her puppet, and make the man betray himself before the end.

(King's Landing-Weeks Later)

Naruto was taking a break from training Gendry. So far, the young man was doing well, and it was only a matter of time before showing he was worthy of being part of House Baratheon. Right now, the Sage felt the young man should seek council from Ned Stark, and learn more about Robert Baratheon _before_ the man became King. The image of the man as of present was one who drank, hunted, and whored for the last 20 years. It did not sit well with Naruto that poor Gendry would think of such a person that was his Father when Robert's name was spoken in public, if ever. There was more to Robert then all his vices and Ned Stark was one of the few people left in this world who knew how to best describe Robert to Gendry.

A weak kick to his leg while in mediation stirred Naruto from his thoughts to see Arya standing to his right and glaring at him.

"You are training Gendry," commented Arya with a hint of anger in her voice while she scowled at him.

"I am," answered Naruto before getting another kick from the girl.

"If you can train him, why won't you train me?" asked Arya while Naruto smirked behind his mask.

"Because unlike poor Gendry, you are more complex in terms of being taught on how to fight, and thus require a strong foundation before I can work with you," said Naruto and got another tiny kick in response.

"I don't believe you," replied Arya with Naruto getting off the ground and letting out a small chuckle.

"Believe what you want Arya, but it is true. Gendry's fighting style requires brute force and muscle. He has both, but no coordination. Which is what I am working on when I am not teaching him how to use his brain. You my dear require a teacher, who can bring out your agility, coordination, sharpen your eyes to see what others miss, and speed to move fast. If I were to train you now in those things, I would be a harsh teacher, and too cruel for someone with your body to handle. In short, your body would break, and not because you are a girl. Its because you are young and still in a stage of development where it has to do more then someone else to get the needed results. It just takes time and patience on your end. You have plenty of the former, but little when it comes to the latter. If you rush things, you will stumble, and fall hard when trying to learn. So hard in fact, you may not even get up, and be broken beyond repair. I don't want that to happen. I know you don't want that to happen," replied Naruto with Arya still scowling at him.

"I still want you to train me," said Arya with Naruto nodding.

"I know. But you have to prove yourself. You think Gendry doesn't prove himself? He has to train with me everyday in some shape or form. Mentally, physically, or sometimes both to the point where the poor boy has to have a full day's rest. And he's practically a fully grown adult right now so Gendry can take whatever form of training I throw at him. You don't believe me? Ask your Father. Ask Ser Barristan of the King's Guard. Ask Syrio when it comes to my training methods. No one is the same. Everyone is different and gets their own pace with me," replied Naruto with Arya frowning less since she knew both her Father and sword dancing instructor held him in such high regard.

"I will. And I...I'm sorry I kicked you," said Arya before running off and ran around the form of the Hound approaching.

"Ser Sandor Clegane. How can I help you?" asked Naruto since he saw the man, now a knight of the realm for aiding Ned Stark in protecting his assigned station as Regent of the Seven Kingdoms.

"Ned Stark needs to speak with you Great Sage. Its in regards to his son Robb Stark and his army fighting the Lannisters," answered Sandor with the scarred man looking at him with a great deal of respect.

"Of course. Thank you Ser Clegane. Lord Stark is in the Small Council Room I take it?" asked Naruto with Sandor nodding before the masked blonde vanished in a ripple.

"He's done that for months in front of me and I still can't fucking believe it," said Sandor to himself before shaking his head.

(Red Keep-Small Council Room)

"So Stannis is preparing to fight against Renly and Renly is gathering his army with the help of the Tyrells to hold the biggest stick of everyone," commented Naruto with Varys nodding while Ned looked grim.

"Yes. Robb Stark has been proclaimed the 'King in the North' by the Lords residing the North and want to secede from the kingdom once the issue with the Lannisters is over. Even though Lord Stark here is Regent, the Northern Lords feel the South that is _us_ here in King's Landing are not worthy of their loyalty. They won't harm anyone here so long as Ned Stark is Regent, but once a new King has been declared here...I highly doubt they will wish to welcome anyone within these walls with open arms, or bend the knee while swearing fealty," replied Varys while Ned had tried to get his son to reason with all of the Northern Lords for months now and was met with little success.

"Yes well the Lannisters made that happen through their actions so if anyone is to blame for that, its them. What of Stannis and Renly? From what I heard from your last report, Renly has the larger force when compared to Stannis's own?" asked Naruto with Varys nodding.

"Indeed he does Great Sage. As I told Lord Stark here earlier, Stannis has the full might of the soldiers and Lords around Dragonstone, and an impressive navy. He even had one Ser Davos Seaworth recruit a fleet of pirate ships with the help of an old friend of his during their younger ship sailing days. Renly however, has an army from the Stormlands, and the Reach thanks to his marriage to Margery Tyrell of House Tyrell. Overall, Renly has about 100,000 men at his command, and outnumbers his brother by quite a sum," said Vary with Naruto nodding.

"What of the Red Woman from Essos? Isn't she a factor?" asked Ned since he knew from past conversations with Naruto that the Red Woman was an unknown asset to Stannis to be used against Renly.

"Yes. From what my birds have told me, she claims Stannis is in fact her Lord of Light's Champion and has made it clear to him that he will win against Renly if challenged. She has even claimed to eventually challenge you Great Sage. No doubt using some form of magic to give Stannis an edge in battle. One she might use against Renly, which the poor boy doesn't see, or even know about since he doesn't believe magic can harm him," said Varys with Naruto frowning since Renly was acting overconfident when it came to the use of such powers.

"Could she challenge you Naruto?" asked Ned with Naruto shaking his head no.

"No. That's not to say she won't try to kill me. But that will come later after Stannis deals with Renly. She's no doubt sacrificing quite a few people as we speak to prepare her for what she plans to do next against Renly. Melisandre won't make a move against me. Not yet in any case. She actually believes her precious 'Lord of Light' has the power to kill me and will kill me through her while using Stannis at the same time to do it," said Naruto with Ned frowning further at the idea of Stannis being converted to such a religion.

"My birds have also told me that one Catelyn Tully Stark plans to meet with Renly to forge an alliance to combat the Lannisters. Since Robb Stark has no intention of taking the Iron Throne, the young Baratheon will no doubt take it, and use such an alliance to push for his right to be King with the backing of the Tyrells," replied Varys with Naruto sighing and Ned doing the same.

"And if Renly does defeat Stannis in battle, the smallfolk just might pull for it to some degree," commented Naruto with a frown while his hand twitched and part of his mind was saying to act before things spiraled out of control.

So why did he hold back? Surely it wasn't because he was afraid? Afraid of what people thought of him when using his power? No! He stopped thinking that a long time ago. So what made him not go down into the camps of these different Houses and get them to stop the war from becoming everything the late Lord Baelish wanted to see happen?

 _ **Because this world needs to suffer. This world needs to be reminded of what it means to feel pain beyond measure by their own hands or else people as a whole will not stop hurting each other.**_

Frowning at the thought, Naruto banished it to the back of his head to refocus on what Varys was saying next.

"Also, your ward Theon Greyjoy has gone to the Iron Islands to speak to his Father about aiding House Stark against the Lannisters with a fleet of ships. While it is a sound plan of sorts, Balon Greyjoy is not a sound man, and I have little faith he will agree to the terms Robb Stark is offering in return for his aid," said Varys while Naruto nodded.

"No he won't. If anything, Balon will see Theon's return as an insult in the belief Ned here turned his son from a kraken into a servant of the wolf. He will want to attack the North at its weakest with the entire majority of the Stark army marching South. In fact, I know he will do it," replied Naruto with Ned not liking this one bit.

"The North cannot be defeated by the kraken. Such an invasion would fail. Theon would not allow it. I have been more of a Father to the boy then his own could ever be in life," said Ned while Naruto shook his head.

"While true, Theon has also wished for his Father's approval of his decisions, and love a son gets from his Father. Balon knows this and will use it against Theon. To make him choose between loyalty to the North and the man who raised him during that time. Or the loyalty to the Iron Islands in which he was born from and seeking his Father's love to one day be his Heir. Theon will sadly choose the latter in the belief it is reachable. It is not," said Naruto while seeing visions of Theon betraying Robb, returning to Winterfell, and it in its weakest state, and killing quite a few people to show he is indeed a Greyjoy.

"Theon will betray my son?" asked Ned while Naruto nodded.

"If he hasn't already, yes. The future still has its moments where they change at the very last minute. Theon could still change his mind and warn your son with a message. But I doubt he will warn Robb. Not when he sees a chance to earn his Father's love that will sadly never be there for him and telling the idiot otherwise will just strengthen his desire to fight for his Father," replied Naruto with Ned gritting his teeth.

"I have to warn my son about this," said Ned with Naruto nodding.

"And I will deal with Theon. I know you feel I should show him mercy Ned, but this is not one of those times. If Theon does betray Robb like I believe he will, I will kill him, but if he does not betray your son...I'll get the man back to Winterfell to deal with at a later time," said Naruto with Ned nodding.

"Anything else?" asked Ned with Varys mentioning a few things here and there along with the issue surrounding the Crown's debt.

"The debt owned to the Iron Bank is being called in Lord Regent. Apparently, the death of Littlefinger has finally reached the ears of the bank in Braavos, and they wish to have the debt they own over the Crown be paid post haste. No doubt considering the simple fact a war is happening around King's Landing and they fear no one here will be able to pay it due to being dead. A representative is arriving in a few days to discuss things with you Lord Stark," said Varys with Ned scowling at what Littlefinger did to the Crown.

"Don't worry about the debt Ned. I have it covered. I found a large portion of the money our thieving Master of Coin hid during his time serving King Robert under his title. We can make healthy good faith payments until any additional income can be gathered to pay off the debt or I find the rest of the stash," replied Naruto with Ned nodding.

"While we are on the subject of vacated seats on the Small Council, who is going to take up such empty positions? Stannis and Renly are fighting for themselves and Lord Baelish is dead. Grand Maester Pycelle ended his life and the Citadel has not sent out another one of their Grand Maester we can use," questioned Varys with Ned frowning.

"For now, they will have to be vacant. I'll handle the finances for now to keep the Iron Bank off Ned's back and see if I can't help get the Crown back in the financial black," said Naruto knowing the Crown needed a stabilized economy.

Fortunately, with the Lannisters out of King's Landing, more places were open to trading with the Capital since all previous agreements gave House Lannister a significant sum of gold when dealing with the Crown. In fact, what gold didn't go to House Lannister, or the Master of Coin (which was the vast majority) went to the Crown. But now that Ned was Regent, those deals were void, and thus new healthier trade agreements could be made to benefit all.

In fact, Ned had spent his long days as Regent fixing more of Crown's problems then he would have liked, but knew it was for the good of the realm. Naruto had been a big help with that using his ability to be multiple places at once and helped coordinate plans with Ser Barristan on how to improve the city. The place was sadly stinking of horse shit, pig shit, and various other forms of shit with the possibility of an epidemic or plague possibly springing up if left unchecked. As such, Naruto had his copies work throughout the city of King's Landing, and improving the city as a whole in order to make living there more tolerable.

For one, Naruto improved on the sanitation system within King's Landing, which had not been updated in years thanks to either the lack of funding or lack of trying. Either way, the Sage knew without proper sanitation, King's Landing was ripe for a plague or disease manifesting itself within the lowest of the smallfolk, and would spread out until all that was left is death.

Second, Naruto began to prepare for the inevitable invasion that would be coming his way, and wanted King's Landing to fight off the enemy army. Whether it was by House Lannister or House Baratheon who came knocking, it didn't matter to Naruto since he knew neither one would spare the majority of the people if allowed to sack the city. Men would be killed, women raped, and some would be a combination of the two. Most of the children would either be killed or enslaved by their attackers for profit by shipping them off to Essos where slavery was one could make a fortune selling people into bondage.

As such, Naruto found various walls around King's Landing were in need of repair, and got the stone mason workers set on fixing these issues immediately. He also looked over a map of King's Landing and the history of each attack on King's Landing in the past surrounding where each attack force struck each time. While every invading force failed to take the city, the one majority of each attack on King's Landing was done at the Mud Gate, and was considered by many to be the weakest gate of them all. Since Mud Gate was surrounded by water, no one considered fixing it since the royal navy was always around to defend from the sea, and the narrow landing area in front of the gate made it easy for the archers to target the enemy soldiers.

Only now King's Landing had no naval fleet to speak of since most of the ships went to Stannis due to his position as Master of Ships when serving on the Small Council and they followed him once he declared himself King after Robert died. Meaning, the Mud Gate had lost its shield against naval invasion, and would need to be fixed in a way where such a weakness in relying on a naval fleet in that area wasn't an issue.

Hence why Naruto decided to create numerous pitfalls around the area while concealing them from view and making it seem as if such traps didn't exist at all. The only part not covered with lethal pitfall trap was a thin direct line to the Mud Gate itself, but even that was protected by a hidden entrance you could only unlock from the inside, and could put a hidden section of archers to flank the invading army. It was located on the far right side of the Mud Gate and was well hidden by some trees and bushes thick enough to hide such a force when necessary.

Another thing Naruto did was expand the farming regions all around King's Landing to help produce one final last minute batch of food before Winter decided to make itself known. While there was plenty of food to last roughly seven years, Winter wasn't here yet, and the supply of food stored could possibly deplete faster due to the war between the Lannisters and the Starks.

The more food the city had, the better it would be able to survive the Winter, and prevent the people from turning on each other should times get tough.

Speaking of people, the war between the two Houses was the refugees flooding into the city seeking safety, which normally would cause problems, but Naruto fixed it easily by having those entering King's Landing be employed in some shape or form. By employing them into a job or service, they wouldn't become homeless, starving, and have no means to affording a roof over their heads when living here. Some even joined the City Watch and the Kingsguard to help bolster the defense of King's Landing with training by the veteran members of both groups training them.

Should King's Landing be attacked in the future, Naruto was confident that the city could defend itself against an invasion by either House Lannister or Baratheon.

(A/N: YAY! Another long chapter. Did you see the most recent episode of the show and how the White Walkers were born? I did. Don't worry, I'll work my way around that little situation...at least I hope I can. Until next time...PEACE!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Deadly Interaction

Naruto was in the North. Or to be more accurate, he was in Winterfell seeking out one Bran Stark. Word had reached him by raven from Maester Luwin that Bran was showing some strange abilities and having strange dream like visions. Given how Naruto was part of the magical and supernatural realm from which Luwin himself had no real experience, he felt it was best if the Sage paid the boy a visit. While the Maester of the North didn't have the experience personally, nor understood how Naruto did what he did, the elderly man knew when to call for help from someone who did know.

Hence why Naruto was here.

"Hello Bran. Working hard I see," said Naruto when he walked into the main hall of the castle of Winterfell to see Bran was surrounded by book, Maester Luwin, and Jon Stark with the dire wolf Ghost and Summer in the corner watching everything.

"Hello Great Sage. Thank you for coming at my Maester's request," replied Bran politely while seeing Jon also giving a nod of respect to the masked man who helped get him to be a legitimate member of House Stark.

"When the Maester wrote to me about your unique abilities, I felt it was my duty to see just what they were exactly, and decide on how to proceed following what I learn. Now, tell me in your own words what it is you are doing during these dreams or what you see happening in your dreams?" questioned Naruto with Bran nodding.

"Well...sometimes, I dream I'm Summer, my dire wolf. I see myself through his eyes and we are hunting as one. I see everything he sees. I feel what he feels when eating the prey captured during the hunt. Other times, I see...I see strange things. I'm not part of it, but I see shapes or animals moving around the world. I sometimes see a Kraken attacking the North with what looks like a near empty wolf's den being flooded. I see three dragons flying around a desert area with broken chains while shooting fire on the chains to make them melt. I see the wolves who were from the North killing most of the lions in the West and a Stag made of fire burning another Stag with roses on top of its antlers to ash. And recently I saw...I saw...," said Bran while hesitating.

"You saw what?" asked Naruto frowning.

"I see a three eyed raven. It speaks to me saying to find him. In the far North...beyond the Wall. I also saw...I also saw...the White Walkers," said Bran with Naruto frowning.

"Are you sure Bran?" asked Naruto with Bran nodding.

"Yes. While it was only for a brief moment. But it was one of them. He might even be the leader of them. He has a crown of horns made of crystal like ice coming out of his head. It looked like he could see me with the way his eyes stared into mine. He actually reached out to grab my arm, but thankfully I woke up before it happened," replied Bran with Naruto frowning.

"If this White Walker does exist, I won't let him hurt you Bran," said Jon to assure his brother's worries for the future.

'So they made their own King. It figures since they need a leader. It only took them at least a thousand years. Still, I have to investigate this after I deal with Bran,' thought Naruto before refocusing himself on Bran.

"The White Walkers can't get through the Wall. The magic residing in it prevents them from entering," said Bran knowing the stories about the Wall and how it kept the White Walkers from heading South.

"True. But let's leave the White Walkers alone for the moment. They clearly know of you and your existence, but getting over the Wall is just not possible for them at the moment. Even with their army of the undead. As for your dreams of being your dire wolf, I would say _you_ my dear boy are...a Warg," replied Naruto with amusement at the end.

"A Warg?" asked Bran while the others looked intrigued.

"Yes. Its a rare trait to possess such an ability such as this one. I know even the Wildlings beyond the Wall have such a skill and have used it as such to spy on the Nights Watch to see the best way to get around the most guarded areas. Its how some of them get over the Wall without being seen. Case in point being the Wildling girl you recently acquired into your service," said Naruto with Bran looking intrigued yet worried.

"Does that mean I'm part...Wildling? What does a Warg do exactly?" asked Bran with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"No. Its not hereditary _per se_. Your son or daughter could or could not possess the skill and the same goes for your Grandchildren. Your descendents may not have it for three generations, but the fourth might. When it appears isn't an exact science. As for what a Warg is, it means _you_ Bran Stark, have the ability to possess the minds of animals, and ultimately control them for a period of time," answered Naruto with Bran looking at him in shock and awe.

"Animal possession?" questioned Bran with Naruto nodding.

"And not just your dire wolf either. You can control ravens, cats, pig, goats, and just about anything alive. You possess their bodies and move around as they would while their animal instincts become yours for a time. You're Warg skills are in their infancy stage right now. Meaning you understand what it happening, but are not truly capable of controlling things. Not yet anyway," replied Naruto with Bran nodding.

"Is there a downside to this power?" asked Jon with concern since he feared there was a catch this sort of power.

The Gods always made sure of that.

"There is a catch. As you Warg with an animal, you essentially _are_ the animal during that time. Meaning, if you were a pig, or farm animal about to be killed for food...you would die as if you actually were the pig or farm animal about to be killed for food. In short, if the animal you Warg into dies for whatever reason its life ends, you die with it. The pain from the animal's death transfers into your brain here and is so intense your actual body shuts down too because it believe its been hit with a lethal strike to the body. One could say its a form of mind over body used against you," answered Naruto with Bran looking pale at the thought.

"So only use this power sparingly and carefully," surmised Jon while Naruto nodded.

"Practice makes perfect. No question, but do it within the confines of the castle, and without one of the animals most likely to lose its life. Also, I wouldn't rely on using the ability to Warg to sustain your actual body if in an animal for a long time. Remember, the animal you are possessing is eating another animal, not you personally with your human body. As such your own body must not be neglected," replied Naruto in a lecturing and warning tone.

"Speaking of human bodies...does Bran have the power to possess other people? If one can Warg with an animal...is it possible to do possess another person?" asked Jon with Naruto surprising them by nodding.

"It is possible in _theory_. It all really depends on the possessor and the possessed in terms of who is mentally stronger. The Warg would have to be incredibly strong mentally and have a great deal of experience with his or her power. The possessed would have to be of a weaker mind of sorts to allow a Warg to possess him or her in such a manner. Another way to do it, at least in theory, is for the possessor to allow such a possession to even take place when the attempt is made. Again, its all in theory, but I wouldn't make the attempt at this time," replied Naruto with Bran thinking things over.

"I will be careful when I Warg into other animals. Maybe I will do it just with Summer for now," said Bran while Naruto nodded in approval.

"Good. Just make sure you don't spend too much time in your dire wolf's head. Its not good to stay in there or any animal's head for too long," said Naruto in a concerned tone.

"What about my dream about the three eyed raven? He spoke to me in my dream and asked for me to find him beyond the Wall," questioned Bran while Naruto thought that part over in his head.

"I'll deal with him. He and I have...history together," replied Naruto sadly.

"You know of this three eyed raven?" asked Jon while wondering if there was more to this then the Sage let on.

"More then you know. Rest assured Bran, you do not need the three eyed raven to teach you about your powers. Leave that to me," replied Naruto before patting the boy.

"You're going to train me?" asked Bran in shock.

"Only to help master your ability to Warg and your visions of the future. The latter is the most difficult to Master because those who experience it at a young age don't understand what they see. As such, it can make someone go mad because they see things that neither make sense, or do make sense to them with not all of their visions being nice. Foresight is contrary to many people wishing for such a power, not a pleasant ability to have in one's hands. Especially, if you see the death of those you love, or even yourself, and are unable to do something to stop it," said Naruto with Bran looking frightened by such a power.

"Can it be controlled?" asked Bran with Naruto nodding.

"With time and training. You currently lack the discipline because you are young and are unable to stop seeing such visions due to them appearing in your sleep. When you sleep, your mind is more relaxed, and it is the reason why they keep happening when dreaming. When I take care of my business beyond the Wall, as well as some other private matters, I will come back here to help with your powers, and make sure its under better control," said Naruto before getting up from his seat and heading for the door.

"But what if these visions keep happening while you are away?" asked Bran with Naruto looking back.

"The visions can't hurt you Bran. Not all of them will be pleasant, but not all of them are horrible either. Tell your visions to Jon or Maester Luwin after they happen. With more minds helping you understand what you saw, the better it will be to act accordingly," said Naruto before he was out the door.

(Stormlands-At the Moment)

Naruto appeared just as Catelyn Stark rode into the encampment of Renly Baratheon and his army mixed with those of House Tyrell. Both of their appearances had shocked the men there, some had drawn their swords, while others seeing who the masked was, had quickly stopped them, and quickly bowed their heads in respect. They knew the masked man from their childhood and the stories spoken of the masked three eyed Sage, who had the power to crush armies of men like they dimwitted children.

"Lady Stark. Hope I didn't frighten you with my sudden appearance," said Naruto with the woman getting off her horse and smiled at him.

"No. I'm all right Great Sage. Why are you here, if I may ask?" questioned Catelyn while Naruto were currently walking with her to see the melee going on in front of the Renly and his new wife Margery Tyrell.

"To speak to Renly. He needs to stop his campaign for the Iron Throne before its too late and a whole lot of shit spirals out of control," said Naruto with all seriousness in his voice on the matter.

"I need Renly's help to fight the Lannisters. Surely my husband will understand if I ask him to make Renly the official King?" countered Catelyn while Naruto shook his head.

"While tempting to make Renly King, he can't be one due to the rules of succession, and there is also the matter of his...sexual preferences," whispered Naruto while Catelyn now had a grim look on her face.

"Then my coming here might be for not," whispered Catelyn while Naruto shrugging.

"Not necessarily. Perhaps you can convince Renly and Stannis to stop their bickering and make peace with each other. I doubt either one wants to be labeled a kinslayer. With any luck, a third party such as yourself can talk some sense into them. You have a knack for it," replied Naruto before they saw the melee going on in a much closer setting.

"Yield! I yield!" exclaimed Ser Loras of House Tyrell.

Not surprising when your helmet is lifted off your face and a dagger pointing down at it.

"Well fought! Approach," commanded Renly while clapping and saw the victor approach and kneeled.

'The armor is a bit bulky so it hides the body behind it well, but that is clearly not a _man_ behind that armor,' thought Naruto while seeing the victor of the melee with analytical eyes.

"Rise and remove your helmet," commanded Renly while the melee victor did that and many were shocked to see it was a _woman_ of all things who had bested Ser Loras in a fight.

'I knew it. My Mother would be laughing herself stupid if she were here,' thought Naruto since he knew how his Mother was the same way and wanting to prove herself among the other gender.

"You are everything your Father promised and more my Lady. I've seen Ser Loras bested once or twice, but never in quite the fashion. Most impressive," praised Renly while Ser Loras himself didn't look pleased.

"Now now my love. My brother fought valiantly for you," said Margery to make sure her husband wouldn't forget Loras and his true value.

"That he did my Queen. However, there can only be one champion. Brienne of Tarth, you may ask anything you desire. If it is within my power, it is yours," replied Renly while he saw the woman once again took a knee.

"Your Grace, I ask for the honor of a place within your Kingsguard. I will be one of your seven, pledge my life to yours and keep safe from all harm," said Brienne while Renly just smiled and nodded.

"Done. Rise Brienne of the Kingsguard!" declared Renly while everyone around them started clapping, but it was clear to Naruto not everyone was happy with the news of having a woman be among them in such a male dominated position.

Naruto nodded in approval though since the woman had definitely earned her right to be in such a position since she knew how to fight and was clearly believed in fighting for someone worthy of her sword. With a whisper to a knight near them, Naruto motioned the man to step forward, and make the necessary announcement.

"Your Grace, I have the honor of bringing you the Great Sage Naruto of House Uzumaki. Beside him is Catelyn Tully Stark, the envoy of the Lord of Winterfell Robb Stark," said the Knight while presenting the two people behind him.

"Lord of Winterfell and King in the North!" declared Catelyn while glaring at the man who announced their arrival.

"I still can't believe that happened. You, your husband, and son will have to talk about that last title Lady Stark," whispered Naruto with Catelyn letting a grimace form on her face for a second, but nodded discreetly all the same.

'He's right. Robb didn't ask to become King in the North, but the situation in the South with the Lannister's actions in the past using the late King Robert has made them hate the idea of bending the knee to someone on the Iron Throne. House Stark is considered to be royalty in the North just like Lannisters are in the West, the Tyrells in the South, and the Arryn in the East. The only difference is Northern Lords don't have such a strong sense of loyalty to the throne that has a history of hurting them for so long. Ned is Regent, but he won't rule over King's Landing forever, and they know it to be true. This war happening with the Lannisters is the chance for the North to leave the Kingdom as a whole and be its own with a King to serve far closer to home,' thought Catelyn while telling Robb as such and he agreed with her on the issue.

The problem was getting the Northern Lords to do the same. If Robb tried to resist them on the issue, even when it first started out, it risked many Houses withdrawing support to fight the Lannisters. Why fight for a House run by a Liege Lord who doesn't have the fire in him to fight back against the injustice done to them and the North as a whole?

"Great Sage. Lady Stark. I'm pleased to see you both. May I present my lovely wife Lady Margery of House Tyrell," said Renly while presenting the woman, who was indeed one of true beauty.

"An honor Lady Tyrell. I actually know of your Grandmother. She was quite the beauty many years ago. I see much of her in you," replied Naruto with a bow.

"You knew my Grandmother? She never mentioned it," replied Margery in surprise.

"That's because I asked her not to tell anyone she knew about me on such a level. Its not something I wished to be known at the time and I didn't want her hassled over the fact she knew me all those years ago. Over time, many people have been trying to find my home in order to learn of my secrets to using my magic. They have even gone so far as to harass others who could actually lay claim to having met or known me to find the actual location of my home," explained Naruto with Margery nodding in understanding and saw why he wanted his privacy.

"You are both welcome here. Lady Catelyn I am sorry for what has befallen your family with the two attempts of murder of one of your children and the attempted coup against your husband. Rest assured, the Lannisters will pay for this when the time comes," said Renly while trying to play to the crowd of knights around them to make himself be the kind and generous King the people would fight for when the time came.

"It is enough to know justice is done my Lord," replied Catelyn while Brienne of Tarth seemed peeved by her way of addressing him.

"Its 'your Grace' when addressing Renly Baratheon. You should both be kneeling when approaching the King," stated Brienne with a hint of anger.

"There is no need for that. Catelyn Stark is an honored guest representing House Stark and House Tully. And the Great Sage helped my late older brother Robert win the Iron Throne almost single handedly. Its actually because of him that we learned of the plot by the Lannisters to take the Iron Throne from him using one of three incest bastard born children. I even hear they had a hand in the death of the former Hand of the King, Lord Jon Arryn of the Vale. Neither of them are required to kneel," replied Renly to calm his new Kingsguard.

"Has your son marched on the Lannisters yet Lady Stark?" asked Ser Loras with Naruto wondering if the man even understood he said a very stupid question.

"I do not sit on my son's War Council meetings. And even if I did, I would not share his strategies," replied Catelyn Stark with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"If Robb Stark wants a pact with us, then he should have come here himself. Not hide behind his Mother's skirt," said Loras with a hint of amusement and got some chuckles from among the Knights around him.

"My son is fighting in a war. Not _playing_ at one," countered Catelyn with more bite to her words and a glare to match that silenced the laughter around her.

"Its true. So far Robb Stark's army has won every single battle against the Lannisters to date. And unlike you Ser Loras, the man does not yield to others," added Naruto since he knew such news would make many here think twice about doubting Robb's ability to lead the Northerners to victory.

Plus insulting Loras's pride was an added bonus.

"Don't worry Lady Stark. Our war is just beginning. The Lannisters may have the most gold, but the casualties we will inflict on them will make the value of it while men fight for them decline greatly," replied Renly while getting off his own throne and was walking down to the center of the little melee arena where the two guest stood with Margery right beside him.

"Actually, the war is why I am here. We should walk and talk," replied Naruto seriously to Renly, who nodded in agreement.

"I already know about my brother and he doesn't concern me. I have 100,000 men under my command. All the might of the Stormlands and the Reach," said Renly proudly while all the Knights around him nodded and cheered as he walked by.

"And all of them are young and bold like your Knight of Flowers. Its all a game to you isn't it? I pity them and you," remarked Catelyn sadly at the sight of these men acting so cheerful.

"Why?" asked Renly in confusion.

"Because it won't last. Because these are Knights of Summer and Winter is coming," said Catelyn while seeing Naruto understood what she meant.

These men were men living in warm weather and Southern temperatures allowing each man here to live a nice, almost _cushy_ lifestyle. They enjoyed the pleasant feeling Summer and the heat and warmth of the season. Since this was the end of the longest Summer on record, the Winter that was to come following a brief season of Fall would be cruel to these men beyond measure. Not only that, but this war wasn't some mere tourney where one smashed into another man on a horse with a wooden lance and was granted victory with points.

No. This was a serious war.

One where swords, spears, arrows, and all forms of weaponry were used to end another man's life. Northern men understood this. Out of all the Seven Kingdoms, out of all key four points of Westeros, the North had the most battle hardened men living there, and rightfully so since everything in the North must be _earned_. Not given. Something the West, East, and the South failed to remember when it came to the hardship of Winter when one has to live off the land. To fight for every scrap of food and clothing one can get their hands on. Many thought the North was filled with fur wearing barbarians, but it was those furs earned through hunting, and living off the land that allowed Northerners to live through the most brutal of Winters.

And the most brutal of times.

"Brienne, please escort Lady Catelyn to her tent. She's clearly tired from her journey here after such a long ride. The Sage and I will conduct business in my tent. Meet us there later," commanded Renly with Brienne nodding.

"At once your Grace," said Brienne before she moved Catelyn to the assigned tent meant for guests while Renly to his own with Naruto beside him.

"She's not wrong Renly. These men have never been challenged in a fight beyond those of tourneys and the like where they are from. Stannis himself has veterans under his own command who have seen plenty of warfare in the past. He's a man who surrounds himself with capable men and know how to fight when knee deep in battle. While I know you do not believe that Stannis can win against you due to his lack of numbers, he makes up for it with having quality, competence, and military discipline on his side," remarked Naruto with Renly sighing.

"So you're saying my chances against my older brother are slim to none?" questioned Renly with Naruto shaking his head.

"Its not that Renly. You have the numbers. No question. You have the quantity in terms of the army needed to win. But Stannis has the quality. I always found that quality trumps quantity nine times out of ten," said Naruto with Renly sitting in his chair and drinking some wine.

"And the one out of ten where quantity actually trumps quality?" asked Renly with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"The victory is a hollow one. You will lose so many of your men that the victory doesn't even seem like one at all. Is that what you want Renly? To be the one out of ten and lose a large portion of your army in the process? To have all your men who survived come to the horribly reality that so many of their comrades died just so you could sit on the Iron Throne? That they fought, bled, and nearly died for one man to sit on the seat of power that made one King go mad and his successor into a drunkard?" questioned Naruto with Renly looking away with a sad expression on his face.

"I don't want my men to die Naruto. Contrary to what you might believe about me on a personally, I deplore unnecessary violence," replied Renly with Naruto nodding.

"Which is why I came here Renly. To get you and Stannis to stop this war that about to erupt between you two. If you don't, I foresee nothing but pain, hardship, and death," said Naruto with Renly looking more amused then worried.

"I heard rumors of your having the ability to see the future. Is such a thing true? Did you see my future just now?" asked Renly with a smile.

"Damn it Renly I'm being serious! You have spent your whole life living it easy because you are the youngest Baratheon among your brothers! Both men fought in war while you didn't. They knew how to fight while you know how to charm people. When it comes to war, who do you think has a better chance of winning? The man who knows about how to fight? Or the man who knows how to be charming?" questioned Naruto with his patience with the man getting thin.

It was at that point Brienne entered the tent with watchful eyes.

"What would you have me do Naruto? Talk to my brother? Make peace with him?" asked Renly with Naruto nodding.

"Yes, for starters anyway. Second, you need to get this strange idea of being King out of your head. Unless, your _older brother_ Stannis suddenly drops dead without you being in any shape or form involved in the slightest, the laws about the succession to the throne are very specific Renly," replied Naruto with Renly scowling at him now for bringing that _particular_ piece of information up.

"Stannis will not make peace with me Great Sage. He wants the Iron Throne as much as I do. But we both know he's not King material. I am. My only misfortune here was being the youngest of my brothers," replied Renly with Naruto nodding in somewhat agreement to his words.

"You're right about Stannis not being King material. A good commander? Yes. A King? No. Especially now with the Red Woman influencing him from her position as his new Advisor," replied Naruto with Renly looking amused.

"Yes I've heard about her. Burning statues of the Seven. Seeing visions in fire and calling on her Lord of Light for guidance. You think this Red Woman is a threat to me with her so called magic?" questioned Renly with Naruto scowling at him.

"Renly, I'm more of a threat to you then she could ever hope to be in life. The only reason I don't slay your ignorant ass right now is because I don't believe it is necessary, and you are the most reasonable of your brothers. However, the Red Woman is indeed a threat to you because unlike me, _you_ don't have any defense against her power. She can use magic and _will_ use it on you if Stannis wants your army to fight for him," replied Naruto with his tone showing how serious he was about this.

"And be marked as a kinslayer? Surely Stannis wouldn't go that far?" questioned Brienne while Naruto nodded.

"My Kingsguard is right. My brother is many things, but killing his own brother? No. He wouldn't do that," replied Renly with Naruto sighing.

"You think so huh? Let me tell you story. Its about a man, who killed his entire family. A man who was given this sinful task by the leader he was sworn to serve. To go home and kill his own family for the sake of the village he lived in and loved as a whole," replied Naruto before telling Renly the story of Uchiha Itachi and how the man killed his kin in the name of duty to the village.

In the end, it seemed to make the two people standing in the tent with him understand the seriousness of the situation regarding Stannis.

"I see. That is...quite a story," replied Renly with his face looking very pale.

"Indeed is quite a story," said Naruto and sighed.

"Is it true? This man killed his entire family? Became a kinslayer multiple times over?" asked Brienne with Naruto nodding.

"Yes. It is true. If a man like Itachi can do that for such a reason, what makes you think Stannis won't do it for one of his own? You are an obstacle to him Renly. The practical man in Stannis tells him that you are his brother and as such you should be shown mercy. The military man in Stannis however, tells him obstacles who get in his way are to be killed so you won't be a threat to him anymore. Stannis will listen to the practical side of himself first, but should you refuse his offer, the military side will use whatever available resource is at his disposal to remove your life from play. Even going so far as to using one with the ability to use magic to do it," replied Naruto with Renly sighing.

"You're right. I don't want to bend the knee to my brother since we both know the man is not worthy of being King. But at the same time, I don't want to fight Stannis. He is my brother after all," replied Renly with Naruto nodding knowing the man was stuck in a very difficult situation.

"I know you don't Renly. And I think Stannis doesn't want to either. At least not without a proper excuse or reason. Just be cautious from here on out Renly. Better to be cautious and have nothing happen, then be ignorant and someone putting a blade in your back," said Naruto with Renly sighing.

"And what about the Red Woman? If she is whispering into my brother's ear and he's listening to her...I fear for his mind," said Renly with Naruto nodding.

"Leave her to me when the time comes," replied Naruto before he left in a ripple.

"I heard stories of his magic, but never until now did I believe it even existed," remarked Brienne at the sight of seeing Naruto vanish.

"I agree. The things I could do with that power to vanish alone is worth more to me then all the gold in the world," said Renly before letting out a sigh and had some more wine while thinking about his conversation with Naruto.

He had much to think about.

(Iron Islands-Pyke)

Theon was in his room. A room he had not been in since his time as a boy. As the son of Balon Greyjoy. It was dark with only a single lit candle at his desk. Theon was currently sitting in it, reading his warning letter to Robb about how things didn't go as planned. How the young Greyjoy's bitter Father was now planning to attack the North in typical Ironborn fashion after finding out it was vulnerable now that its men were now fighting against the Lannisters.

All he had to do was tie this to a raven and let it fly straight to Robb Stark.

He should do it. He could do it.

And yet...Theon didn't do it.

On one hand, he owed the Starks for many things in life. They treated him well. Better then most would in their place in fact. They made sure he was educated, trained to fight, and the brothels with women in them weren't have bad either. Theon learned a lot from his time in the North and from the Starks. His Father thought the North was weak, but they weren't weak. Everyday in the North was one where the strong lived and survived the harsh temperatures surrounding it. Bitter colds, winds, snow, and the animals around the North that would go so far as to kill or eat humans to survive. Theon had hoped his Father would be pleased to see his son become so strong in such a harsh environment. To see his son was indeed every bit the man the boy's brothers had been in life.

Sadly, his own Father never did care about him very much. His two dead brothers were considered more like son to Balon Greyjoy then Theon ever could have been in his eyes. It didn't matter to old bitter man sitting on the Salt Throne that Theon was strong, could fight, and did fight in many battles. Had they been _navy_ battles with ships under his command, had Theon raped, pillaged, and did everything worthy of being called his son and an Ironborn...maybe Balon would actually see his son as his son.

And not as some dog he threw away to the wolves in the hopes they would eat him alive so the stain on the kraken's blood would die.

Theon desired for his Father to acknowledge him as his son. To see Theon as his Heir and welcome him back with open arms. He wanted the old bitter man to look at him and say "I'm sorry for throwing you away. You have become strong and I wasn't there to see it happen."

But that wasn't Balon Greyjoy. No. Balon Greyjoy was a mean bitter old man, who was so bitter with his past losses at the hands of Westeros that he would rather continue where he left off years ago, and burn everything to the ground. To take everything around him and leave everyone else with nothing. To rape, pillage, plunder, and destroy whatever his eyes could see or not see while taking everything of value for himself.

'In order to gain my Father's approval, I need to betray Robb. But what if Father's plans for the North fail? What will Robb do to me if I'm captured? I swore an oath to follow him when proclaimed King of the North, yet I am Ironborn. We do not sow. Oaths and words mean nothing to us. Only actions. All that truly matters is the Ironborn way and appeasing the Drowning God,' thought Theon while holding the rolled up letter with his House seal on it and frowned.

Deep down, Theon knew he should side with Robb Stark. He _knew_ his Father was in over his head trying to go back to the ways of old. Those days were archaic and the beliefs of an old bitter man who was a sore loser and letting his equally bitter hatred from losing all those years ago fester like a disease you got from an unclean whore at a dirty brothel.

And yet...Robb Stark wasn't his Father. Robb Stark was his brother by oath, but sadly not his blood.

If only things had been different.

"I'm sorry Robb. But I can't betray my family," whispered Theon before putting the rolled up parchment on the lit candle and watched it slowly burn away.

"You already did Theon," whispered Naruto coldly while he stabbed Theon in the back with a tanto with he end of the blade coming out the front of his chest.

"G-Great Sage!" exclaimed Theon in surprise.

"I had hoped you would not go down this path Theon. I watched you talk to your Father. How he insulted you shortly after seeing him. Pleading with him to see the bigger picture in the war with the Lannisters. I'm not all that surprised he said no to the offer Robb gave you to give to him. Bitterness is a poison and your Father has been drinking it for over a decade. But what disappoints me the most in your actions is the fact you would betray your sworn brother Robb Stark, and House Stark for that matter. All for the mean, bitter piece of shit you would call a Father. Ned Stark was more of a Father to you then your own Father by blood. And how do you repay him? How do you repay House Stark? By siding with the bitter old man named Balon Greyjoy. The man who threw you away to save his own life and didn't show an ounce of regret doing it after bending the knee. You sided with that idiot for a sire over the House that actually treated you with something akin to an actual family. Such a betrayal will not go unpunished in my eyes Theon. You owed your happy life in the North to the Starks and betrayed them for this fucking shit hole your Father calls the Iron Islands," whispered Naruto while Theon was choking on the blood slowly spewing out of his mouth.

"P-Please don't...kill me!" pleaded Theon while Naruto pressed the blade in deeper.

"Too little too late Theon. You are already dead. Once I pull out this weapon...its over," whispered Naruto while Theon still struggled to live.

"R-Robb needs...my...my help. My...Father is...is planning to...invade the North!" said Theon while Naruto nodded.

"I know. I already warned him and Ned Stark about this. Your Father's plans will fail and the Ironborn sent to attack the North will die. I wish you hadn't chosen this path Theon. Alas, you made your decision, and now must live with the consequences," replied Naruto before pulling the tanto out and left the Greyjoy there to bleed over the desk.

Without even looking back, Naruto was gone into the shadows of the room, and was gone long before Theon's sister found him like that the next morning. Yara accused her Father of having Theon killed despite the man denying it and calling his only remaining child a fool for thinking as such. Yara countered saying Balon didn't love Theon and saw him as a threat to their plans to invade the North. How he didn't trust his own son because Theon had been with the Starks for so long. Again, Balon denied it, calling his daughter a fool, and would not resort to such a manner of killing his only remaining son, even if said son was nothing more then a naive servant of the wolf pup in the North.

Thus began the gradual rift between Yara Greyjoy and her Father...just as Naruto planned when he killed Theon.

(Lannisport-Tyrion Lannister's Quarters)

Tyrion sighed while looking over his work for the day and wondered if this appointed position by his Father was another way to kill him off. Death through sheer boredom and paperwork. Not to mention keeping Joffrey and Cersei in line. Word reached everyone in Lannisport of Tywin giving temporary lordship of the city over to Tyrion and it was met with mixed reactions. Shock for the most part, some anger by others, but surprisingly the majority of the people did support the decision.

It seemed anyone was better then Cersei or Joffrey in their eyes. Oh Cersei had tried to usurp him. Same with Joffrey. They had tried to use their positions, claimed positions, threats, bribery, and everything else one could use to turn the soldiers against Tyrion. It all failed of course. Tyrion knew so long as Tywin was (ironically enough) _alive_ to have the final say over the West, Cersei could not get the soldiers in the city around her to move against Tyrion, and that was just fine with the "imp" of House Lannister.

Besides, it seemed this work in running the city was going to do it for her anyway. In the short time Cersei had "ruled" here under Joffrey's name, the woman had spent a lot more gold then one should. She either spent it on herself, Joffrey, something Joffrey wanted, something she wanted, and ultimately compensated the family treasury by taking more money from the people.

'I swear, the woman expects too much from the people. She relies on this imaginary fact her House name is Lannister and everyone should bleed in some manner for it and for her personally,' thought Tyrion while working on the letter he was writing to Naruto in the hopes he or maybe even Ned Stark would read it.

In truth, the letter was written to somehow make peace with the North, the Lord Regent, and get this war to end without further loss of life. The North had been dominating one battle after the next without stopping from what news reached Lannisport about the war. The only good news right now was a significant portion of the Northern army was sent back to defend against the impending invasion by the Iron Islands. Not only that, but the health of one Holster Tully was getting weaker by the day, and it wouldn't be long before the Liege Lord of the Riverruns would die of old age. Hence further delays for the North to advance further South to the West and ultimately claim victory over House Lannister.

Still, such delays were only temporary, and Tyrion knew he had to milk such moments for all they were worth.

"You won't let me leave this room! You won't let me..." said Shae, the current woman in Tyrion's life, whom he met back just days before fighting beside the Hill Tribesmen of the Vale.

"Sshh, keep your voice down!" exclaimed Tyrion worriedly since he knew his sister still had spies working for her to find evidence needed to get their Father to remove him as the Lord of Lannisport.

"Why? You think your Father can hear me? In another city? On some distant battlefield while surrounded by his army?!" Shae countered while raising her voice and made Tyrion grimace.

By the Gods why did the most stubborn women intrigue him so damn much?!

"I don't intend for you to stay here. I honestly didn't expect to become Lord of Lannisport either or have you by my side. Yet here we are in this room. But I need to have you here under legitimate reasons that won't raise any suspicion by my sister. Even now she is seeking to conspire against me to find a way to remove me from my current position. If she does succeed, I will be locked away, and _you_ will be suffering horribly under her thumb if not under the cruel hands of my nephew Joffrey. I don't have to tell you that neither he or his Mother are the nicest people to be around," warned Tyrion with Shae sighing.

"I take it you have an idea on how to keep me around?" asked Shae with Tyrion nodding since it was the only way he could think up at the moment.

"As I stated earlier, I don't intend for you to stay here. I might be able to bring you into the kitchens. Again, its only _temporary_!" stated Tyrion with Shaw frowning.

"Every man who has tasted my cooking has told me what a good whore I am," said Shae, as she saw Tyrion grimace, and had a feeling his next few choice words wouldn't be well liked by her.

"Well, you wouldn't be a cook. You would be posing as a scullion," replied Tyrion with Shae looking at him cautiously.

"Scullion? What's a scullion?" asked Shae since she was from another land and culture so her understanding of a few choice words defining someone's profession was slightly off.

"A kitchen wench," answered Tyrion and winced since it was basically her being in the kitchen, working in the kitchen, and yet not being an actual cook.

"A kitchen wench? So I am to provide food to everyone around me when called? Perhaps I should give some of the men a 'special desert' while I am at it?" asked Shae angrily with Tyrion sighing again.

"Yes and no. This is only a precaution to keep you alive. We have both come to a very dangerous place. My position here is stable, but barely given my sister hating me with every fiber of her being. My nephew is no better. They will both do everything in their power to gain control of Lannisport before moving to take the Iron Throne back from Ned Stark. I have to keep my family at bay while at the same time try to bring peace between House Lannister and House Stark. There is also the issue with House Baratheon, who my sister has had the _distinguished pleasure_ of fucking over horribly in terms of her being unfaithful to her late husband, and the late King of the Seven Kingdoms no less," explained Tyrion with Shae raising an eyebrow at him.

"I heard the late King was unfaithful as well," remarked Shae with her arms crossed.

"True, but my sister also conspired to have said King and the Hand of the King killed so her morals are not what you call...existent. She also wants to hurt me and she will look for any weakness she can find," said Tyrion with Shae looking insulted.

"So _I_ am a weakness?" questioned Shae with Tyrion sighing.

"Its a compliment my lady. I assure you it was not an insult in the slightest. When I mean you are a weakness, I mean anything, everything, and _everyone_ who gives me joy is a target. You give me happiness. My sister cannot stand to see me happy in any shape or form and I know whatever or whoever brings me joy is a target for her machination to bring about my downfall," explained Tyrion and was silently thankful to Naruto during their walk to the Vale in regards to their talk about how to diffuse a conflict with women when they assume the wrong things when in a heated conversation.

 _Just be truthful and honest with the woman you are in a relationship with Tyrion. Explain to her in very precise detail what you are trying to say so she can't misunderstand you._

Tyrion had to admit it had worked so far since it made Shae's scowl on her face become a small smile instead.

"How long must I stay hidden?" asked Shae with Tyrion sighing.

"Only _temporary_. At least until I can place myself in a secure position where you being out in the open near me doesn't make either of us a target. I need to get in contact with the Great Sage and convince him to get Ned Stark and Robb Stark to make peace with House Lannister. To reach terms in which all parties are satisfied and hopefully one where I can still keep my head in the end when its all over. When all that happens, I will have one less thing to worry about, and you will become my main priority," said Tyrion with Shae smiling further at him.

(North-Beyond the Wall)

Naruto walked toward his destination with a seriousness he had not felt in a long time. To think he would come back here after all this time. How long has it been since he last saw him? A century? Two? Five? Maybe more perhaps?! It didn't matter. Time had come and gone. Now there was only the present.

"You shouldn't have come back here," said one of several girls who looked like she was born from some form of tree or plant.

"And you shouldn't be standing in my way," countered Naruto coldly at the sight of these children of the forest.

His creation from years past, who were meant to help him bring nature to a new height of greatness.

"Considering what you did in the past, you will understand I don't believe you," replied one of the girls glaring at him.

"I'm not here to debate this with you. I'm here to talk to the three eyed raven," said Naruto before walking around one of the forest girls and entered the cave.

And soon found himself standing in front of an old man surrounded by roots of a Heart tree above them.

"So you've finally come. After all these years," commented the old man pinned by the roots of the very Heart tree on the hill above them.

"You didn't think I would. I suppose I should be surprised given your power to see the future. Then again, you never could see the future when it pertains to me," said Naruto with the three eyed raven grimacing.

"Even now you hold nothing but contempt for me. For what I did," replied the three eyed raven while Naruto scowled and removed his mask so the old man could see it.

"Why so surprised? You betrayed me. We had an actual chance for a lasting peace with all mankind. No more wars. No more mindless skirmishes. And what do you do? You fuck it all up in a grab for power. A grab for power, which would have been short lived, and would not last. You saw it. All of it. I know you did or you wouldn't have made the grab. You threw away countless _years_ of hard work and planning for ever lasting peace. And for what? A few measly decades of you sitting on a throne ruling with the world soon plunging into chaos and war within days upon your death. Hardly a proper trade off," replied Naruto with the old man wincing in pain from the memory of his betrayal.

"I made a mistake. I was young. I was filled with power. I do not understand how you could not understand what it means to be so powerful, yet not use it to take direct control, and rule over others! Even now I still do not understand you!" said the three eyed raven with Naruto sighing.

"And I don't expect you to understand me. You dishonored me with your actions. You dishonored my teachings. My beliefs. Even now you seek to escape your punishment in being here by finding your replacement in the form of Bran Stark. He has the gift and you seek to teach him everything I taught you about your powers," replied Naruto with the old man sweating a bit under his gaze.

"He needs a teacher. I can guide him," said the old three eyed raven.

"Tell me, do you really think Bran would accept such teachings if the boy knew of your plan to have him be imprisoned here in your place? Or perhaps you wish to prepare him to the point where you could Warg with his body using one of your trips through the past to see previous events? Seeing a past event with you and then at the last moment, possess his body, and stay in it with your years of experience in a much younger body? Like you tried to do to me when attempting your act of betrayal?" asked Naruto seeing the old man continue to sweat under his gaze.

"I do what I must to live and survive beyond this Hell you put me through. I do what I must to live a life away from this prison. I have served my time. I deserve to be free!" exclaimed the old man.

"You deserve to be punished. You betrayed everything I worked so hard for. What others had worked so hard for when beside me. You betrayed your family. A man who betrays his family for power forfeits his right to be a member of that family. You forfeited your right long ago. Stay away from Bran Stark and don't send anyone to bring him to you. I will kill any who try," replied Naruto before turning around to leave.

"Even now you still judge me with such distain. You, who even now won't punish these children of the forest, your own creations no less in helping make nature thrive again. It was them and their own desperate act to protect nature that they ended up creating the White Walkers. You entrusted them with the mutated pieces of the White Zetsu army you fought long ago and they brought about monsters made of ice and death. Yet you do not punish them with imprisonment like you did me!" exclaimed the old three eyed raven.

"You think they aren't suffering? They are stuck here. In this little barrier. Surrounded by just each other and you. Sooner or later they will break through. Maybe I will even help the White Walkers by removing the barrier for them when I have had enough of your own backstabbing existence. Who knows for certain. What I do know is that when they do come, you along with all of them will perish for your past crimes, and I won't shed tear over it," replied Naruto before walking away from the old man.

"You speak to me of dishonor? How do you think the world would judge you if they all knew you imprisoned your last remaining _son_ to this tree?! Or that it was through your own creations that the White Walkers lived through them?!" questioned the three eyed raven angrily.

And Naruto stopped to look at him.

"I don't care if they judge me my son. Believe me when I say I have a lot to answer for when the time comes to be judged. If I ever am judged at all. What I do know is, that the source behind my actions you mentioned is imprisoned here. Where you and the children of the forest belong. In my three eyes, you are no son of mine and I have no pity when it comes to your remaining life being spent here," replied Naruto with the three eyed raven scowling at him while leaving the cave.

"You want to know why I did what I did? I chose to betray your vision and dream for peace because you were a poor Father to me when growing up. You were always caring more about others then your own family. Raising me was more of a chore then joy for you! In my heart my greatest desire was to see you fail and be humbled! Humbled in the fact one Uzumaki Naruto was not perfect! You are not some wise old Sage with years of ancient knowledge at your command. You are just a three eyed bastard who does not know what it is to be a good Father or person!" exclaimed the three eyed raven angrily while Naruto turned to glance at him.

"You think I don't know your reason, my failure for a son? I knew the reason the moment you executed your plan to betray me all those years ago. I know I wasn't a good Father to you at times. Perhaps, I should have been a much better Father, but something tells me that even if I did act like one...you would have _still_ betrayed me in your grab for power. You would have used my own love for you as a weapon by blinding me with it. I think I would have been unable to stop you. So do not get all righteous with me. The excuse for your actions is fake and a lie," replied Naruto before walking out on the man who at one point would have been called his son.

"You can't save the world this time Father! Not even you can stop the White Walkers and the entire undead army from marching. I have foreseen it! They cannot be destroyed by the likes of you!" called out the old man in an attempt to rattle the Sage further.

"Even after all these long years in his prison, my idiot for a son still hasn't even learned anything regarding his actions! I'm starting to think he won't learn anything," whispered Naruto to himself before he left the cold bitterness of the North beyond the Wall.

Naruto had more important things to do then show pity for someone like his failure and betrayer for a son.

(A/N: YAY! Another long chapter. I had to come up with a way to mix how the White Walkers came into being with Naruto, which at first wasn't easy, but I did the best I could given the situation. Bet you didn't see my spin on the three eyed raven. Hope it played out to your satisfaction. Oh, did you see the most recent episode? I can't wait for Walder Frey to die. You know he's going to die soon because the man is an asshole. The assholes on the show don't die right away like the good guys do (look at the history of show's past seasons and you'll see I'm right), but when they do die, they die _extra hard_ , and painfully like we all know they deserve to die when the time for it does come. So here is hoping Walder Frey and his entire family die horrible agonizing deaths for their actions at the Red Wedding. Until next time...PEACE!)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Failure to Understand

It was late at night within King's Landing as Naruto was in his office given to him by Ned Stark. His Shadow Clones were all over the place looking at the financial ledgers left behind by Littlefinger. Reading, making slight notations, comments, and tracing every transaction the late Master of Coin had made ever since he was granted the title. The minor drainage of the Crown's finances were masked by various "investments" that the late Littlefinger of House Baelish had convinced Jon Arryn were worth the placing of so much money in them short term to gain twice as much in the long term. In theory, the practice was sound for what Petyr Baelish was suggesting, and any normal man would have taken his words at face value.

Unfortunately, all the "investments" made by Petyr were all false ones. Oh they went to where Petyr said, but the places were all fake, and only existed on paper. If anyone were to actually visit these places where these business investments resided, they would see the buildings were run down, and empty if they weren't filled with squatters. In truth, Petyr was (in secret) the owner of these false businesses, and thus all the money he bled from the Crown went to him.

And the loans were done to weaken the Crown on another front. Using his "genius mind", Petyr convinced Jon Arryn, and the King that to keep the kingdom going until the long run paid off, loans had to be made. Namely to the Lannisters who had the gold and the Iron Bank of Braavos to ensure "the Lannisters wouldn't be able to have the final say in Robert's Kingdom" when suggesting the idea to the two.

Naturally, it worked like a charm. Or it did until Naruto ended his life and proceeded to undo everything done to cripple the kingdom financially.

On the plus side, Naruto was hearing good things about Tyrion being temporary Lord of Lannisport in his Father's name. While Naruto disliked a majority of the Lannisters right now, it didn't mean he should hate _all_ of them. Myrcella and Tommen he wouldn't hate. Nor Kevan Lannister. The man was merely following his big brother and since Lancel had gone to take the Black at the Wall, he didn't have to worry about his son being held hostage by the Starks. Tyrion himself was keeping the people of Lannisport from rising up against House Lannister. No thanks to the abuse Joffrey and Cersei had unleashed on the overall populace before the man got there. From what Varys and his little birds told him, the smallfolk were being bled dry by Cersei spending more gold then Lannisport could bring in, and with the war hampering trade (especially the Iron Islands now taking their entire fleet out) it made the means to trade difficult for them all.

 _Dear Great Sage,_

 _It seems like only yesterday you helped me win my freedom from the crazed ruler of the Vale Lysa Arryn and her dimwitted son Robin. Even now, I hear whispers as I'm sure you do, of the woman having gone even further into madness. Apparently, Lady Lysa is now willing to pay both gold, and give lordship to any assassin capable of killing the one she believes is responsible for Littlefinger's death. Despite what was revealed about the man being involved in Jon Arryn's death. Somehow, she blames you given the accounts of the rumors of his demise circulating around yourself, and the fact you used your magic on him to take his body elsewhere when he was still alive._

 _While she is crazy, the woman is not stupid, and has clearly put the mere "coincidence" together, and wants you dead. Why she would even want to defend the honor the man who from all messages sent out by raven of Littlefinger being involved in her husband's murder, I do not know What I do know is Lady Lysa will seek out any means to see you dead. If you haven't already been attacked by assassins, I would keep an eye out for them all the same, and possibly watch over House Stark a little more then usual. If this woman is indeed not of sound mind as we both suspect, all associated with your presence will be targeted, and that includes them._

 _On a less related subject matter not pertaining to crazy women of the Vale, I am actually writing to you to get Ned Stark to somehow get his son to stop his impressive march and advancement on my Father. To at least let the idea of peace be made between all our Houses. Between the Starks, Lannisters, and of course the Baratheons. My sister believes we can win by outspending every other House with the mountain of gold we possess. But I am not so optimistic or blind to the idea that my House not losing to a much larger and clearly better trained army. I know we can lose. I've seen the reports and I know my big brother Jaime is also a prisoner of the North and as such has made my Father's ability to fight become hampered at best._

 _As such, I was hoping you could convince all the parties fighting against us to consider the idea of peace talks. Even if they eventually say no, at least I can tell my Father I tried, and could do no more on my part. At least I know should worse comes to worse, I might be the only Lannister left of my House, and become the actual Warden of the West._

 _Provided I don't lose my head when this is all over._

 _In any case, I hope you can help Ned Stark, Robb Stark, the North, and the Baratheon brothers to stop this war from getting worse. With you convening the peace talks, I know we can find some solution to the problem at hand, and bring about an end to the war._

 _-Tyrion of House Lannister and Ruler of Lannisport_

"Well at least there is one Lannister among their ranks that has a good practical head on his shoulders. Sooner or later, Tywin is going to regret not bringing about Tyrion's full potential. With any luck, they can reconcile their differences before its too late," said Naruto to himself before a knock on his door was made and the door opened to reveal a tired Ned Stark.

"How goes the hunt for the gold Lord Baelish took from the Crown?" asked Ned when he came into the room with a tired, but friendly smile on his face.

"In short? Boring as shit. It is so much easier to simply steal and spend all the money on one's possession then it is to maintain it for proper use. Especially if it involves the Seven Kingdoms," said Naruto while his clones nodded.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like being here. Robert was right about one thing. I do hate ruling this place. Its not for me. Perhaps that's why I didn't want to sit on the Iron Throne and become King. Deep down I knew it wasn't meant for me," remarked Ned with a tired sigh.

"You aren't ruling it Ned. You are just...getting it ready for its true ruler. Before we came here, King's Landing was a shithole. Don't look at me like that. It was a shithole. Robert did nothing to stop it from becoming one and his negligence actually made things worse. You were lucky a plague didn't spring up prior to becoming Hand of the King and then Lord Regent when I was inspecting the overall stability of the city," said Naruto with Ned nodding while he looked out the window at the sight of Summer showing signs of leaving and replacing itself with a short Autumn before Winter came.

"I have tried so hard to do what was asked of me, but I feel its still not enough. And now my son has become King in the North. If we don't do something fast, the entire Kingdom will fall apart with the others breaking off from the rest to become independent. If they do, each side could potential turn on the other, and cause untold death throughout all of Westeros," said Ned while Naruto nodded in agreement.

"And we will handle it when time allows. Right now, we need to focus on keeping what we have of the Kingdom intact. To do that, we need the people on our side. For the most part, our combined efforts have lessened the burdens of the smallfolk. In doing so, we have been able to gain the loyalty, and support of the people with the risk of them trying to fight off either the Kingsguard or the City Watch being removed," replied Naruto, as he stiffened for a second, and then turned to look outside.

"What is it? What's happened?" asked Ned seeing Naruto's eyes narrowing in anger.

"Stannis just tried to do something extremely stupid," remarked Naruto coldly before he was gone in a flash.

"Stannis, what have you done?" asked Ned to himself while looking off in the distance.

(Renly's Camp-Moments Ago)

Renly was in his tent drinking wine. Brienne of Tarth was in the tent with him watching over her sworn King. Also in the tent was Catelyn Tully Stark. She had been explaining things to Renly about how Robb didn't want to sit on the Iron Throne. Hence why the North was breaking away from the Kingdom as a whole. All her family wanted was the long overdue justice against the Lannisters for their crimes against House Baratheon, and House Stark for their acts of treachery. Renly of course had suspected this since Ned was Regent, yet did not move to either make himself King, or name his son King to rule over the Seven Kingdoms.

"Are you sure this is the truth Lady Stark? I have no problem fighting the Lannisters in an alliance with House Stark and the North. _BUT_ I don't want to be caught unaware of some form of treachery. While I know House Stark would never do such a thing, there are most likely those who would try something in the belief of gaining favor, or ensuring the North stays independent once the war is over," questioned Renly while Catelyn nodded.

"I swear it by the Mother. My son has no interest in the Iron Throne. Neither does Ned. He is only acting as Regent and wants the Seven Kingdoms to be healed with a proper ruler to maintain it," replied Catelyn with Renly accepting it since the woman was big on keeping her word when stating the truth.

"Then I see no reason to have hostility between us Catelyn. If anything, this will make the alliance between us more powerful. Your son doesn't want the Iron Throne, even if he stays King of the North, and your husband certainly doesn't want the seat any longer then he has to sit on it. I have the entire backing of the Reach and the Stormlands so army will crush my brother's tomorrow. Once I deal with him, I will join up with your son and his army, and then we will deal with the Lannisters. I understand you have Jaime Lannister himself as a prisoner?" replied Renly with Catelyn nodding at his question about Tywin Lannister's eldest child.

"Under watchful eyes and is alone from the other prisoners. I need him alive. My son and husband know he could be a useful means to make Tywin Lannister bend the knee if we push for peace," said Catelyn while Renly nodding in agreement.

"A good idea. Jaime Lannister in a cell keeps Tywin Lannister from properly scheming against you in his own devious manner. Your son is every bit the Stark your husband is Lady Catelyn," said Renly while Catelyn smiled since her son was indeed strong.

All of her children were strong in their own way.

Whatever else was meant to be said was interrupted when an unnatural wind blew into the tent and distracted the three people in it. Not surprising since this wind was fierce and was not natural in this part of the region at this late at night. With the one man and two women focusing on where the disturbance came from, none of them saw a shadow in the form of man rise from the ground, and move to grab Renly in order to stab the man in the back.

Only for it to be caught in a prism of light generated from a seal on the tent floor.

The three people looked shocked to see some kind of shadow demon, said to be formed from the darkest of magic, had been put there, and had the face of one Stannis Baratheon. The shadow snarled like an animal, its face clearly showing its rage at being denied its kill, and tried to break the prism looking prison it had been confined to in order to kill its target.

Renly Baratheon.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen," remarked Naruto angrily while he appeared in the tent and soon several others did too.

"Is this what I think it is?" asked Renly in shock, wonder, and horror mixed into one.

"Yeah. A shadow demon. Those Lord of Light Priestesses use their magic to make them by being... _intimate_ with the creature's Father. You can tell it was Stannis because it looks just like him. That's how these magic made demons work. They take on the gender or appearance of their sire after the Red Woman gives birth to them. Meaning Stannis not only tried to have you killed in such a manner, but he is no longer loyal to his own wife. Though something tells me she doesn't care about such things at this point, replied Naruto while the shadow demon now turned to stare at him and looking even more enraged.

 _ **"My Mother and Father will kill you heretic. Stannis Baratheon will rule all the world and consume all nonbelievers in a sea of flame! The Lord of Light commands them to burn all of this world's false deities to the ground!"**_ exclaimed the shadow demon while Naruto scowled behind his mask.

And shot chain after chain through the prison to wrap around the shadow demon so it could not escape when he deactivated the seal before forcing the creature to its knees.

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" questioned Catelyn while he raised a hand to tell her to be quiet.

"I know you can hear me Red Woman. You are connected to your little monster child as all of your profession are when they spawn such near mindless creatures. You see what he sees and hears what he hears. You take a great deal of life from the body of the man you choose to fuck to birth these temporary creations. I wonder if Stannis even knows you shortened his lifespan by a decade because of this? Probably not. In any case, I had hoped Stannis would listen to reason, and understand neither himself nor Renly are able sit on the Iron Throne. But you had to whisper poisonous thoughts into his head about the Starks, your brother, and most likely me if the way your demon is snarling is any actual indication. And for this last part I just want to say...thank you," said Naruto while he no doubt sensed the others in the room frowning in confusion about that last part.

Why should he be thanking Melisandre in the first place?

"Why are you thanking her? Or the shadow demon?" demanded Brienne while Naruto just let out an amusing chuckle.

One that made even the shadow demon nervous.

"Because up until now, I have been letting everyone outside of myself deal with these problems with my interference being minimal. I wanted to keep it minimal because I did not want everyone to rely on me to fix their fucking issue when they popped up. I didn't want the world to look to me like I had all the answers and then expect said answers to your problems to be handed over so easily," replied Naruto with his grip on the creature through his chains tightening with the shadow demon crying out in pain.

'If we went to him for everything, no one would learn anything,' thought the people in the room.

"But now I see it was a mistake to hold back after all this time. To let Stannis, Renly, the Starks, and anyone else involved in this whole fucking war sort this out like responsible adults. Do you know what I see when it comes to everyone here in this tent? what I see when I look into the eyes of this shadow demon and see the eyes of the fear Red Woman unable to use her magic to kill the creature she birthed?" questioned Naruto before his hand shot out and grabbed the shadowy Stannis lookalike's face.

 _ **"What? What do you see?"**_ asked the shadow demon of Stannis Baratheon.

"I see children. I see nothing, but whiny, pouting, fist banging on the table, and the floor in the middle of a temper tantrum... _children_. And like all children when they become unruly, they need to be punished by the adult of the group. Namely... _me_!" stated Naruto before channeling chakra into the hand holding the demon's face.

 _ **"Stop! Stop it!"**_ pleaded the demon while feeling itself going through incredible pain.

"Are you still listening through the link you have with your demon you spawned with Stannis a few days ago Melisandre? I hope you are, but if not I suggest you pay attention right fucking now. I'm done sitting on the side, letting you, the Lannisters, and everyone else do what they want when acting like spoiled children being denied something and then trying to get it the wrong way. After I kill your demon, I'm coming for you my dear, and for Stannis too. Don't think for one second your so called Lord of Light for a God or his so called Champion that is Stannis will win against me. Neither of them will ever have the necessary strength needed to defeat me," replied Naruto before he obliterated the shadow demon lookalike of Stannis Baratheon from the world.

When it was all said and done, Renly looked at Naruto in awe at what he had done, and truly understood the ramifications of scoffing his own brother's decision to use the Red Woman's magic. To think, his own brother would go so far to claim the Iron Throne, and remove all obstacles in his path. They had talked a few days ago, at the instances of both Naruto, and Catelyn to reach terms to ensure neither brother killed the other. So that the two Baratheon brothers could slay their common enemy in the form of the Lannisters.

Only for _this_ to happen.

"My brother...Stannis...to go so far? To be a kinslayer!" whispered Renly while moving to his chair and reached for his wine.

"He hasn't killed you yet so technically Stannis isn't a kinslayer until you actually die by his hands. Though the fact he even tried is just as bad," replied Naruto while putting a hand on Renly's shoulder.

"What now?" asked Catelyn with Naruto's eyes narrowing.

"Renly, you will take your army to march against the Lannisters. At the same time, send a raven throughout the Seven Kingdoms about what Stannis just tried to do, and list all the names of the witnesses who saw the failed attempt. With everyone here named as such, no one will dare dispute the claim of what Stannis did as a lie, and no Lord worth their own House's honor will support him afterwards. We will see just how many Lords and Houses will follow Stannis and which ones will leave him. Those that leave him will be spared. Those that don't...I will personally end," replied Naruto with Renly nodding.

"I should have listened to you when I had the chance. I was a fool," said Renly with the Sage patting his shoulder.

"We have all been fools at one point or another. Naive and our heads filled with dreams. You are not the first to be one. Just be glad your life was not ended before learning from your mistakes," replied Naruto with Renly nodding.

"Should we not deal with Stannis now? While we have some measure of surprise?" asked Brienne curiously.

"No. Needless death is not the way to win here. It maybe the fastest way, but not the best way. We need to see who will follow this Red Woman and her Lord of Light after we let news of what Stannis tried to do out into the world. We will use his own words against him when he sent out his own message to the Seven Kingdoms when staking his claim to the Iron Throne. Let no man claim ignorance," stated Naruto with Renly nodding.

"Let no man claim ignorance," repeated Renly, but firmly.

"Lady Stark, tomorrow you need to head back your son's camp. Let him know what has happened and of the alliance made here tonight," replied Naruto with Catelyn nodding.

"I shall. Until tonight, I did not believe such a dishonorable thing could be done before my every eyes," replied Catelyn while she stared at where the shadow demon had once been.

"Could the Red Woman not make more? If she made one with Stannis, could there be more under her command?" questioned Brienne worriedly while glancing around for other possible threats.

"No. I'm familiar with her type of magic she employed here tonight. Fortunately, for all of us here, she can't make another one right away. Plus, when the Red Woman does lay with Stannis, it drains him of his life energy, and it ages him in the process by roughly 10 years. She doesn't dare do it a second time with him now. She would risk making the man extremely old and thus unable to fight on the battlefield as her Lord of Light's 'champion' she portrays him to be to her followers. Chances are, Stannis will have no choice but to make a tactical retreat, but make it seem like he's doing it from a military standpoint. Not because his secret attempt to kill Renly using the Red Woman's magic. Our ravens telling what _really_ happened tonight and how his attempt to kill Renly failed will cause many to abandoned his ranks," replied Naruto knowing he could end any chance of Stannis saving face with this failed attempt on Renly's life.

"This Red Woman needs to be killed before she can try such a move again. Who knows who else could be targeted by her sorcery in the future?" replied Catelyn with Naruto nodding.

"I will handle her myself," said Naruto before he was gone in a flash.

(Stannis's Camp)

Stannis was not pleased. He never looked pleased, but right now his look was murderous to an extent even Melisandre was surprised in seeing to this extent. Though it was no real surprise the man was angry given how her plan to kill Renly so he could gain control of the soldiers of the Stormlands. To have an army capable of marching on King's Landing and taking it by force like his older brother Robert did against the Targaryens years ago.

Only for the plan to fail and no doubt Renly was doubling his camp's defenses to ensure there were no further surprise attacks tonight.

"You assured me your creation could do the job it was born to do. Now I find out that not only has it failed, but the Sage has directed his attention toward us! I've seen that man's power when unleashed on his enemies. And because of your bumbling as well as my blind faith in you, both of us have become his enemy!" stated Stannis angrily while the Red Woman in front of him tried to keep an air of confidence about her.

And only succeeding on a marginal scale.

"I can protect us your Grace. The Lord of Light does not abandon his followers or his champion when chosen to represent his greatness," said Melisandre, but even she knew her words were hollow.

And for good reason since the fire had revealed nothing to her when looking into it for guidance once the shadow demon was destroyed. If anything, the fire seemed to quiver in fear, and the Lord of Light had shown nothing in terms of possible visions. Surely the one true God of this world was not... _afraid_ of the Demon Sage. This enemy of her God. The herald to the Lord of the Shadows? Of the darkness? Surely the Lord of Light was far stronger then this Demon Sage and could empower her to combat him?

And yet, if that was the case...why did the flames tremble? Why did her God stay silent? Why did it not empower her with the means to slay this heretic and enemy of her God?

"Your so called Lord of Light is nothing when compared to me," whispered Naruto from the shadows and appearing out of them with a pissed off look in his three eyes.

"Guards!" called out Stannis, but found none were coming into the room.

"Don't bother. They are stuck in an illusionary realm where all is well to them inside this tent. As far as they all know, you are having a civil conversation with the red bitch here about your plans to take the Iron Throne," replied Naruto while the Red Woman tried to flee the tent.

Only for a barrier to deny her access to the other side.

'Some kind of barrier. I had heard the stories of such complex magic, but to use it in this manner is beyond my skills!' thought Melisandre in shock.

"Don't bother fleeing either. There is a barrier around us that only I can break and only I can remove willingly. Even if you did kill me, this would be where you die. Most likely of starvation if not a blade killing the other out of anger. Whichever comes first," replied Naruto after seeing her shocked look at being denied an escape.

"You should have stayed out of this affair. It doesn't concern you in any way _Sage_ ," said Stannis bitterly while Naruto glared at him.

"Perhaps, but then again, I do find the idea of someone killing their own family member using such deplorable means to be wrong on so many levels," replied Naruto with Stannis scowling further.

"You have the nerve to lecture me on what is considered to be wrong? You, who singled handedly killed thousands of men with your magic, swords, and various skills alone when my brother rebelled against House Targaryen? When House Greyjoys went and rebelled against him? How many men died by your hands?" questioned Stannis while Naruto just looked at him with uncaring eyes.

"Thousands. Just like you said Stannis. _BUT_ while that is indeed true, I _never_ once even remotely considered the idea of killing a member of my own family. I'm not you. I'm not a _kinslayer_!" said Naruto with Stannis's eyes narrowing.

"I didn't succeed so I cannot be labeled one," challenged Stannis with Naruto scoffing at his declaration.

"Hardly the point. You made the attempt. You actually made the attempt, failed, and got caught doing it! You are a kinslayer Stannis. The fact you even tried makes you one. It doesn't matter if you failed or succeeded. You still made the attempt! And soon all of the Seven Kingdoms will know what you did," replied Naruto before turning to look at the now slightly scared and intimidated Melisandre.

"No one will believe you or my brother. I can say your words are those of a liar. There is no proof of the act outside of your words and they aren't enough to sway my men," said Stannis with a hint of smugness in his voice.

"Renly and I weren't the only ones in his tent when your shadow demon spawned _son_ made the attempt. Catelyn Tully Stark was in the tent. As was Brienne of Tarth. Renly's new bodyguard. Add to the fact several of the men from the Stormlands and the Reach came into the room to see your creation restrained and confessing that you and the Red Woman were his parents along with the attempt on your brother's life. So you can deny it all you want, but the fact remains that people of high status, and unquestionable honor were witnesses to the event. By the time this is over, almost every solider not sworn to your new religion will abandon you," countered Naruto with a smile and saw Stannis's eyes were filled with a cold fury.

'Damn it! Catelyn Stark is many things, but a liar is not one of them. Add in Brienne of House Tarth being a no nonsense type woman makes this worse. Even the various men from the Stormlands and the Reach have seen the shadow demon before the Sage killed it,' thought Stannis bitterly.

"You have no right to challenge the Lord of Light's champion! He will lead this world through a time of great darkness and strife! Deserters, nonbelievers, and heretics will not stop us from achieving victory!" exclaimed Melisandre angrily while summoning what power she possessed to her hands.

Only for chains to sprout out of Naruto's body with point tips attacked and they pierced her upper body from chest to arms with one piercing her throat.

"Your Lord of Light is nothing, but a pathetic fire demon from Hell seeking to rise up to the rank of deity by convincing people to sacrifice other people in his name by burning them. I will deal with him soon enough once I've dealt with Stannis here," replied Naruto before stopping the sword Lightbringer that Stannis had picked up and tried to swing at him during that distraction to take off his head with just his finger.

"I am not my brothers or the other Lords of the Seven Kingdoms. I don't fear you Sage. I will cut you down and use your death to rally all the Lords from the Seven Kingdoms to my side," said Stannis while stunned in the belief that his sword had not in fact killed the Sage if it was indeed as powerful as Melisandre claimed.

He couldn't even move it from the masked man's grip when Naruto's fingers held it in place.

"You're right about one thing Stannis. You are not your brothers. You are not worthy of being their brothers. The only good thing that came out of you was your daughter. It is a shame she will have to grow up without you. I had planned to spare your life and have you take the Black, but now I see your mind is too far gone. Twenty years of bitterness, heartache over personal losses, and other things have destroyed your mind," said Naruto before stabbing the man with the Kusanagi with his free hand and watched Stannis fall to the floor dead.

Retracting his charka chains from the Red Woman, the Sage quickly rearranged the scene in front of him so what happened here to tonight would not be revealed to the world. For the sake of peace...a lie was formed through what would later be speculation among those in the camp the next day at seeing Stannis Baratheon dead beside the Red Woman.

No one would ever know or even be able to prove, shot of a confession, that the Great Sage had visited Stannis Baratheon in his war tent with the Red Woman, and killed them both for the horrible crime they committed.

(Lannisport-Sometime Later)

Word soon spread of what Stannis had done in terms of trying kill his brother Renly and take control of the man's army. The specifics were written in great detail. How it was done. How it failed. How there were witnesses to the event. And who the witnesses were to prove it wasn't a lie to smear Stannis's name or House. Of course, Naruto had added in his own lie to the raven messages. About how Stannis had died killing the Red Woman after she proposed another attempt using another shadow demon. How the war hardened Baratheon tried to redeem himself by renouncing the Lord of Light faith from Essos he had embraced earlier on and ended the Red Woman to protect his brother from another attempt.

In truth, it was a horrible lie meant to protect House Baratheon from further shame more then anything. Renly would see the story for the lie it truly was, as would some of the _smarter_ people of the Seven Kingdoms, who knew Stannis well enough. But they would not call that part of the message a lie, as they knew doing so would cause problems in the future no one wanted, and felt the lie was a better option. Stannis was a soldier and good military commander who always fought beside his troops when in a battle.

Those who knew the truth about him felt it was better to let him die keeping what was left of his own personal honor. He deserved that much.

Naturally, his death was meant with mourning while others, namely those on the side of the Lannisters, were cheering since it was one less threat they had to fight. And in their eyes, a dead Stannis Baratheon was a good thing. A man with his military experience with a descent army in hand could crush them if the army from the North didn't.

"Killed? By whom?" asked Cersei while drinking some wine with her brother Tyrion in his office currently reading the message sent to him about the event.

"It would seem that Stannis tried to have his brother killed using a shadow demon of some kind after apparently being intimate with the Red Woman we've been hearing so much about. Ultimately, it failed thanks to the Sage visiting him to try brokering peace between the two brothers. Only it wasn't Renly who died that night, it was Stannis," said Tyrion while reading the message slowly and methodically.

"What? The shadow demon turned on its creator?" asked Cersei curiously at her brother.

"No. Far from it. The shadow demon was caught by the Sage and destroyed. Stannis had a sudden revelation regarding his actions and killed this Melisandre when she offered to make him another one to do the job right. She of course retaliated in defense of herself and killed him with one of the weapons in the tent with the two ultimately killing each other in the process. Her Lord of Light must have been powerful because she survived quite a few stab wounds from Stannis's sword before getting in a lethal hit of her own," said Tyrion while Cersei seemed pleased by this.

"Good. One less Baratheon to threaten us and the only remaining one is not commander material. One less army for our Father to deal with once the North is destroyed. I say well done Renly Baratheon," remarked Cersei while Tyrion was not amused.

"That's not what Father says according to this message here. Even with Stannis gone, the army he assembled in its majority are flocking to Renly Baratheon, and the others are too confused on who to fight for now that their faith in the Lord of Light religion is broken. Some of the men not joining Renly have decided to take the Black to redeem themselves in the eyes of the Seven. Not to mention Renly Baratheon had married Margery Tyrell and had the backing of the Reach under his command. Over 100,000 soldiers, which is far more then what we have right now. Not to mention our army is currently engaging the North with all of its might," commented Tyrion with Cersei not looking worried in the slightest.

"We can still outspend the Northern and the Southern army three to one. Something we should have been doing from the start and paying every sellsword from here to Braavos to fight for us," replied Cersei with Tyrion not looking amused.

"I say Father raised you to have too much respect for money. Dead men can't collect gold sister. No sellsword would fight for us no matter how much gold we throw their way due to the overwhelming odds against us. What good is gold to the sellsword fighting for the losing side?" questioned Tyrion with Cersei not believing him in the slightest.

"Better to serve and die for House Lannister then die one way or another on the receiving end of our swords," countered Cersei with a hint of snobbishness in her tone befitting a person with a pampered lifestyle and rarely didn't get her way.

"Oh grow up sister. We have no way to win this war you helped start. We are now vastly outnumbered on all sides. Jaime is a prisoner of the North. Our Father is losing ground with each passing day with each new battle lost. You sit here in this city along with your bastard for a son Joffrey, thinking you are untouchable. I have news for you Cersei, we are not untouchable, and sooner or later our House will pay the debts owed in this war," said Tyrion with Cersei scowling at him now after making the comment about her son being a bastard.

'Tyrion doesn't know anything. My son should be King. I should still be Queen Regent of King's Landing and watching over my eldest son's control over the Seven Kingdoms. My control over the Seven Kingdoms,' thought Cersei darkly, as she planned to rule over the Seven Kingdoms through her son, and make everyone not a Lannister bow to her whims.

But then the damn Sage got involved. Saving Ned Stark. Revealing the infidelity and the fact her children she had were with Jaime and not Robert.

It was only by Lannister pride and conviction that Tywin Lannister didn't believe a word of it when the ravens were sent throughout the Seven Kingdoms. Her Father didn't want to believe it to be true. Whether due to personal denial or ignorance, it was unknown to Cersei.

Maybe it was a combination of both.

But even she knew, sooner or later in this life, Tywin Lannister would somehow learn the truth, and come to the realization he had fought for his family under false pretenses in the belief Joffrey was the rightful King. She knew her Father well enough to know his wrath and if the truth was believed by him, then he would indeed lash out with all his fury.

If Tywin Lannister did as such, her children would not be safe, and naturally he would be forgiven for the act of kinslaying. Not surprising since those family members in question were his Grandchildren, who by the laws of Gods and Men are all bastards born from the act of incest.

"Fortunately, I have sent a raven to the Great Sage. With any luck, he can convince Ned Stark to convince his son Robb Stark to hold peace talks with our Father. Maybe even get House Baratheon to not kill us all. We can get this ugly business behind us before things get even worse for House Lannister," continued Tyrion while ignoring Cersei's far away look and his words actually bring her back to the conversation at hand.

"You can't be serious?! Peace talks? With the Starks? With the Baratheons? The lion does not bend the knee to _inferior_ animals. Stags get eaten by lions. Wolves bow and whimper in the presence of lions. Not the other way around!" growled Cersei angrily at Tyrion.

"Really? And when the stag and the wolves outnumber the lions 3 to 1? When the stags outnumber the lion 5 to 1? When the stags and the wolves unite their combined armies and have the means to crush the lions to the point where it is laughable for the lions to win?" questioned Tyrion with Cersei getting out of her chair and looking ready to smack him.

"Is that why you made a deal with Dorne and its Prince? To send _MY_ only daughter of all the Lannisters to Dorne?! They have even more reason to hate us!" accused Cersei with Tyrion sighing.

"She was setup in an arranged marriage with Prince Doran's son and Heir. Unlike the rest of Westeros, they do not hurt little girls in Dorne. Not only that, but the Prince assured me that he does not care what Myrcella's questionable status is so long as she doesn't do anything to hurt his son. I gave Prince Doran my word that Myrcella is a good natured girl and his son will adore her. Your daughter is not only going there to ensure she is safe from danger, but to allow her to know the Prince there, and form a bond of sorts before they become married. I have heard much about the boy and know he will not do anything horrid to my niece. Contrary to what you believe about me," replied Tyrion with Cersei scowling.

" _My daughter_ is being married off to a House of snakes! Who hate the lions more then the wolves and stags combined! It is not natural! Lions do not and should not mate with snakes!" countered Cersei while Tyrion looked at her with mixture of amusement and a sense of knowing what she believed in.

"I'm sure it does to you since in your mind, only _lions_ should mate with other _lions_. Not unlike you and Jaime?" Tyrion shot back with Cersei looking at him with pure hatred.

"You have no right to judge me monster! After the things you have done. You killed our Mother. You have been a blight on our family since the day of your birth. You have been a mockery of everything being a Lannister stands for and I hate you for it just like Father always did!" exclaimed Cersei angrily before storming out.

'I'll admit I have done some bad things, but at least I never committed incest with one of my siblings,' thought Tyrion before he went back to his duties as Lord of Lannisport.

(Qarth-At the Moment)

Daenerys was enjoying herself within the walls of Qarth. The Thirteen had seen her small Khalasar and at first, had not been impressed. But then the guards on the walls had heard the loud cries of the three dragons within their cages and the biggest one of the three that was Drogon, had even shot out a small yet still impressive stream of fire. Alarmed by this turn of events, the Thirteen of Qarth had decided to see Daenerys Targaryen, her small Khalasar, and above all else...the three dragons she had in her possession.

Unknown to the Thirteen or even Daenerys for that matter, the three dragons had gotten much bigger then planned, thanks in part to Naruto's intervention. Namely him offering each of the three flying fire breathing lizards pieces of his flesh to feast on and the energy from said flesh giving them additional strength. It had been his plan from the start since dragons were his little creation back in the days of old before the Seven Kingdoms had even considered answering to one King at what was considered the center of them all in King's Landing. Naruto wanted these dragons to live just as much as Daenerys did, but for different reasons then her, and yet still wanted it to happen all the same.

As for Daenerys, she easily remembered what Naruto told her about Qarth and not to be trusting of those who held sway over the city. With the sudden return of the dragons, it was only natural the Thirteen would be interested in them, and by her since they knew Targaryens were connected to dragons by blood (if the legends were true) so having their handler was necessary.

After much talking outside of the walls of Qarth, she along with her Khalasar had been given entry into the city, and stayed at the resides of one of the Thirteen. A man named Xaro, who was the second richest merchant in all of Qarth swore what was basically an oath of blood that he would help her get what she wanted while in the city. Food, water, clothing, and shelter for as long possible. Or as Jorah had told her discreetly, how long it proved profitable to have the Mother of Dragons as his very own guest with all three of the said dragons living in his house.

In short, Xaro wanted something from her, and was merely waiting for the right time to collect on his investment when the time was right.

As things were going, Daenerys was keeping her Khalasar close to ensure none of them ran off, or someone of high influence targeted them to use for controlling her. Jorah had made it clear that the three dragons were at the moment, the most precious, and rarest of all things in the Seven Kingdoms. More rare then even Valyrian steel. Holding one of these dragons made you wealthier then all the richest men in the Seven Kingdoms. Two made you powerful with a strength greater then the armies of Westeros put together. And all three dragons? Full grown? In one word...unstoppable!

Many people who rule Qarth would aim for that last one.

At the moment, Daenerys was walking through a garden area of sorts along with several of her Khalasar, and Jorah of course keeping a watchful eye from a respectful distance. Not too close that he was hovering over her too protectively and not too far away that he couldn't defend her from a possible attack from an assassin.

"She looks beautiful in the dress," commented Naruto while standing beside Jorah with the man in question nearly jumping in the air from the surprise visit.

"Great Sage, I thought you weren't going to visit Daenerys until much later?" questioned Jorah while wondering why no one was looking at the three eyed masked man.

"I am. Daenerys doesn't even know I am here watching her. No one knows I'm even here except for you. Everyone here is bound in an illusion where no one can see or hear me, but you. Or to be more accurate, they see a simple man speaking to you, but no one can quite make out what our conversation truly is, or if its even good news for you to hear," said Naruto while Jorah was a bit unnerved by that part.

"And why are you here? Surely not to just speak to me in secret about the simple things in life?" asked Jorah with Naruto shaking his head no.

"I'm just passing on some news for you. Stannis Baratheon is dead," replied Naruto like it was a simple thing to discuss.

"I see. One less threat to Daenerys and her return home," remarked Jorah while knowing the few enemies Daenerys had back in Westeros the better.

"Yes. Stannis recently tried to do something I find distasteful and I killed him myself. No one truly knows this except those with half a brain. I suggest you keep it to yourself after letting Daenerys know. It will help the Queen of Dragons know that there is now one less Baratheon out there who wants her dead should she ever make herself known in Westeros to claim the Iron Throne," said Naruto with Jorah nodding.

"How are things in Westeros?" asked Jorah curiously while Naruto shaking his head.

"A lot of fighting. A lot of killing. Treachery. Betrayal. Its a dark place to be right now, even with Ned Stark trying to hold things together as Regent. I'm advising him on my end, but we can only do so much, even with the likes of Ser Barristan, and even Ser Sandor Clegane aiding us with the recruitment of new men. Daenerys will have to be well prepared before sitting on the Iron Throne like she wants," replied Naruto with Jorah nodding.

"She is still too kind right now. Too trusting. Too innocent," commented Jorah with the Sage beside him nodding.

"Sadly, Daenerys needs to see more of how cruel the world is right now if she wants to rule over Seven Kingdoms one day. Places filled with despair, sadness, anger, and other dark things one such as her will have a hard time seeing, but needs to see all the same," remarked Naruto while seeing the woman walking along and smiling at people with two Dothraki bodyguards flanking her.

"You have a place in mind?" asked Jorah with Naruto nodding.

"Aye, I do. When your time here in Qarth is over, suggest the city of Astapor, and seek out those who control the training of the Unsullied," said Naruto before he started to walk away.

"Astapor? The Unsullied? For what reason would Daenerys seek out those men and such a group?" asked Jorah in confusion at the suggestion.

"Because of the future travels throughout Essos Daenerys will get herself a big fat target on her back for what she currently has in her possession," answered Naruto while Jorah's back stiffened when he heard this.

"The dragons," whispered Jorah knowing they were back at Xaro's home and currently not with their Mother.

"Aye, they are the perfect targets right now for someone to steal. They aren't really strong enough to fight against a large force right now and still weak enough to try taming if in the right hands. Even Daenerys herself is considered valuable to some people here in Qarth, who will use this as a chance to sire children with Targaryen blood through her. Whether both parties are willing is still anyone's guess. My point to you Jorah, is to stick close to Daenerys, and get her a ship to Astapor immediately before one if not all of the Thirteen decide to claim what the Mother of Dragons has in her possession," said Naruto before he vanished from sight after walking around a tree.

He had one more place to be right now to help secure the Baratheon name from dying out officially on Stannis's side of the family.

(Dragonstone-Sometime-Later-At Night)

Shireen Baratheon was a simple girl. Young, naive, and innocent in the ways of how the world worked. She had spent her entire childhood up until now being kept out of sight and hidden away in the castle. Never allowed to go outside to meet other people. Never to interact with anyone outside of her Mother or Father. She might on occasion see or speak to Ser Davos Seaworth if she was lucky, but they were rare times.

This of course was due to the fact her face was horribly scarred from the residual disease of grayscale had been inflicted upon the girl when she was only just a child. It happened when a merchant was selling dolls and one caught her Father's eye because the doll was the spitting image of Shireen. Little did Stannis know his own actions in giving his only living child the doll would cause her to be infected with the disease and many calling for her to be sent away to Old Valyria to be with the Stone Men.

Unknown to Shireen given how young she was at the time, her usually cold Father had decided to fight such advice, calling for every Maester in the Seven Kingdoms to come to his home, and combat this vile illness. In the end, the fight to keep the grayscale illness from turning her into one of the Stone Men was successful, it left a mark on her no one could remove.

At the time, Stannis could have asked for the Great Sage to heal his child, but the man was bitter at the time of the three eyed masked man for stopping him from getting to the remaining Targaryen children. Robert had blamed the issue on both the Sage and Stannis, but punished Stannis for it since the Sage could easily throw off any "punishment" Robert made against him.

Hence why Stannis was made ruler over Dragonstone and not the Stormland, which had been given to Renly. The years of bitter resentment had only crippled the second oldest Baratheon more then helped on an emotional level and would not allow him to seek out Naruto for help in curing his only daughter.

As for Shireen, most of her days were spent reading books, and the stories about ancient times surrounding the Kings of old. Of the lost cities and of course her favorite being the dragons that flew through the sky with the Targaryens being able to somehow control the beasts and their greatness.

So it came to a surprise to the girl when another legend written on her books appeared, and she gasped at the sight of the Great Sage himself. She had heard the rumors about him from the servants who knew of her existence, but were all sworn to silence. And of course Ser Davos had been helpful in answering when asked about the Sage with his powers being as grand as the stories say. Shireen's Mother had never approved of such things being told to her about the Sage and even less now that her parents had embraced the Lord of Light religion the strange Red Woman preached about when arriving on the island.

"Hello Shireen Baratheon. You are doing well I see," remarked Naruto in a friendly tone.

"You are the Great Sage!" exclaimed Shireen excitedly with her voice slightly raised.

"Indeed I am the Great Sage my Lady. As to why I am here, the truth is I am came here to see you," replied Naruto while Shireen was shocked, yet happy to know he was here to speak with her personally.

It was like her nameday came early.

"Why did you come to see me?" asked Shireen though it took a moment to collect herself in terms of being a proper lady in front of this powerful person.

"For two reasons my Lady. First, is to unfortunately be the bringer of bad news regarding your Father Stannis Baratheon. I regret to inform you he is...dead," replied Naruto with Shireen looking shocked and saddened by the news.

"D-Dead? You mean he's...gone?!" questioned Shireen, who was now crying tears over the loss of her Father.

He was so strict and cold to others, but deep down the little girl knew her Father still had a caring heart deep inside. It was reserved only for her to see and feel when no one else was around.

"Yes. He had an... _altercation_ with the Red Woman about something she tried and failed to do in order to gain him support of others. It did not go well when they started to argue over it. They ended up killing each other from what I heard. The Red Woman mentioned how your Father should sacrifice you to her Lord of Light, but Stannis wouldn't allow it. I think by that point, he had just enough of her, and tried to kill the Red Woman," replied Naruto with his lie easy rolling off his tongue that even a full grown and intelligent adult would have believed him.

"What will happen to me now?" asked Shireen sadly and knew that without her Father, the position of ruling over Dragonstone, or even living here was brought into question.

"That remains to be seen. Your Mother is by law, the ruler of Dragonstone now. But only until the Heir is ready. Namely you. While I have no problem with that fact, I do have a problem with her embracing the new religion taking hold here," replied Naruto with the little girl nodding.

"Mother has been acting strange lately. She has been talking about burning people alive to appease the Lord of Light. I think my uncle on her side of the family being one of them," remarked Shireen fearfully for what family members she had left.

"Your Mother is sadly not right in the head and hasn't been for years. Its not entirely her fault though since the constant attempts to give your now late Father a son and male Heir has ended in multiple failures," replied Naruto with Shireen nodding while knowing of her stillborn brothers who preceded her.

"And the one child she could have ended up being scarred for life," whispered Shireen while making it sound like it was her fault and nobody else.

"That was not your fault. The merchant who sold your Father the doll he put in your crib is the idiot responsible for your facial disfigurement. In fact, your Father loved you more then you know. You were the one form of happiness and joy he had left in his bitter cold life filled with disappointments. You were the one thing he cherished above all things and kept hidden for fear of your life being targeted by his many enemies," said Naruto in a very serious tone.

"Really? Father always seemed like he wanted to be warm and open with me. But there was hesitation in his eyes when I approached him. I thought...I thought my face being the way it was...I thought he was ashamed of me," said Shireen while Naruto shook his head.

"No. In fact, he was the one ashamed of himself for giving you the doll that caused your the illness responsible for your facial scarring. When all his Advisors told him to send you to Old Valyria to live among the Stone Men, I have it on good authority that your Father told them to go to Hell, and called forth all the Maesters in the Seven Kingdoms to find a ways to save your life," replied Naruto, as he knew this story very well, and knew this girl needed to hear it too.

Just because Stannis had made the wrong choice regarding the attempt to kill Renly didn't mean his daughter had to see him in a bad light after his death. The girl was innocent and thus should keep some form of it in regards to her memory of the man.

"So Father did love me," whispered Shireen happily.

"With all his heart," said Naruto while mentally berating Stannis for being so damn cold when it came to everything else.

Damn hard ass for a Stag.

"What was the second reason you are here?" asked Shireen after a long moment.

"To heal your face. To do what no one else could," replied Naruto with Shireen looking at him in shock.

"But my Father was told by the Maesters that there was no power capable of healing me," said Shireen with Naruto smiling behind his mask, but it showed around his eyes that he was amused.

"Your Maesters were not me. In truth, I had the power to heal you for a long time. But your Father had become bitter and he hated me for my actions during his brother Robert's Rebellion against House Targaryen. King Robert couldn't punish me for my actions for letting the two Targaryens children get away so he punished your Father instead. In doing so, it made the relationship between us very bitter, and his pride wouldn't allow him to even remotely consider asking for my help. Even if I came to offer my services, he would have most likely ordered his men to imprison, or kill me where I stood," replied Naruto with Shireen nodding since that sounded a lot like her Father.

"That does sound like him," whispered Shireen with Naruto nodding.

"Indeed it does. Now hold still my Lady. This won't hurt you, but moving around makes healing you more difficult," replied Naruto before his free hand was covered in a green chakra and went gently over her face.

"Its so warm. Like a gentle Summer breeze," remarked Shireen with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"That it does. You're fortunate I am here now rather then when you are older. This would not have healed you had I come to Dragonstone in a few years," replied Naruto before he made the entirety of the girl's grayscale vanish from her face.

"Thank you Great Sage. I don't know how I can repay you," said Shireen while Naruto just looked at the girl with joy knowing he had helped her remove such a scar from her person.

"For one, you can move to make peace with Renly. While your Mother is now ruler of Dragonstone, you could have her removed on grounds of mental incompetency. The Lord of Light religion has clearly done damage to her already scarred mind," replied Naruto with the girl in front of him nodding.

"I don't want to fight Uncle Renly. He was always nice to me, even if the times we met were very few," replied Shireen with Naruto nodding.

"Good. Also, I would suggest keeping Ser Davos close by as a good Advisor. He's a man who came from little to nothing and served your Father loyally for years," replied Naruto with Shireen nodding.

"I will. Thank you Great Sage for your help. I will send a raven out immediately to him and Renly before taking control of Dragonstone," replied Shireen with Naruto giving her an approving nod.

"Smart girl. I wish you good luck in all of your future endeavors. Be safe my Lady," said Naruto before he vanished in a ripple.

Shireen smiled at the spot where he once stood before looking in the mirror and finally seeing the grayscale that once covered half of her face was in fact removed. She was of course saddened to hear of her Father's death. All the book, stories, and advice from Maesters could not have truly prepared her for such a thing. But she would endure it. She was Shireen of House Baratheon.

She would not falter.

Shireen knew would show everyone that this little girl was indeed the daughter of Stannis Baratheon!

(In Another Realm)

R'hilor, or as many called him in Essos the Lord of Light was finding himself unusually nervous for a supposed God. Though in truth, he wasn't a God like the Old Ones, or the Seven for that matter. They ruled over Westeros and the Seven Kingdoms there with more then enough strength to repel him if a fight broke out between them and himself. The red demon snarled angrily at how his plans to cripple the Old Gods and the Seven had blown up in his demonic face.

First, his priestess Melisandre had failed to use her gift he gave the woman to offer up proper sacrificial energy to give him power! Oh she burned idols of the Seven and made Stannis Baratheon along with those loyal to him denounce the Seven. It was a start. A good start actually. But there had been no actual sacrifices by the fire. She had used her power to make a shadow demon to kill Stannis's brother. Fairly acceptable since it was being done in his name and thus make the life energy of Renly Baratheon become his own.

Again, he was met with failure by his fanatical priestess. She not only failed to kill Renly and give him his life upon being killed, _BUT_ Melisandre also made an enemy out of the Nidaime Sage of Six Paths himself. The last time R'hilor had clashed with him, the false God had been trounced badly by Naruto, and was only spared on a whim. A whim! It was insulting! Naruto had warned R'hilor to leave his world and realm alone...or else.

At the time, R'hilor had agreed he would, but also decided to wait until the time was right to strike back. To build up his strength in Essos before launching another big attempt at Westeros and the Gods there protecting its people. He could have done it and would have succeeded in time, if not for the damn Sage sticking his nose into his business!

"I told you to stay away from my realm R'hilor. I can't make things anymore clear to you in regards to my command," said Naruto from behind the demon and false God.

 _ **"You should have killed me when you had the chance mortal. This is my domain. I am a God here!"**_ replied R'hilor with Naruto not looking amused.

"A mistake I am going to correct here and now. Oh and R'hilor, you are not a God. You are a pretender. A fake. I know humans from the days of chakra and Shinobi who make you look like a chump. So don't go blustering to me about being a God here because we both know you are far from being one...just as I am far beyond you," whispered Naruto with R'hilor snarling at him.

 _ **"You dare insult me?! In my own domain?! I will make you burn for this!"**_ exclaimed R'hilor with fire surrounding them and the demon howling in fury.

"No. You won't," replied Naruto before moved faster then the demon could see and landed a solid punch on R'hilor's stomach.

R'hilor coughed up blood. His many eyes widened in shock. How? How could this mere mortal after all these years still be stronger then him? Faster then him? One punch and already R'hilor felt the need to puke. It didn't make sense! He had been gaining sacrifices over in Essos for years. His strength now was three to four times what it had once been the last time he fought Naruto.

 _ **'How? How could this mortal keep getting stronger then me? Has he always stronger then me? Did I ever have a chance?'**_ thought R'hilor before feeling the backhanded fist of Naruto hit his face, followed by a double chakra covered punch to the chest, and sent the false God flying back in pain.

"You think because of a few centuries of people sacrificing others by fire to you that your strength is on par with mine? You couldn't beat me back then and you can't beat me now. You could have the strength of our first encounter combined with your power now and you would _still_ lose to me. I spared your pathetic life last time because you were weak and thus not a threat to me. I tolerated your existence because you were not worth the effort to kill. Even now, I find myself disgusted with the idea of flexing so much of my power to wipe your presence from the realms. Its practically beneath me," replied Naruto before he delivered punch after punch and kick after kick against the false God until the red demon was barely conscious on the ground.

 _ **"I...will...not...lose,"**_ whimpered out R'hilor while Naruto brought out Madara's gunbai and sliced the demon in half at the waist to make the false God scream in pain.

"You lost long before I got here," remarked Naruto to the screaming demon before taking creature's head clean off to silence the screams.

With his task done, the three eyed Sage left the realm R'hilor called his domain, and did not look back.

(A/N: Hope this was a good chapter. It was a little longer then I intended so I had to take some of it out for the next one. Until next time...PEACE!)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Moving Forward

(Essos-City of Astapor)

Daenerys Targaryen was walking with Jorah right beside her. She kept her face impassive while walking like a ruler should. The events of Qarth played out in her mind, as she had heard Jorah's advice to leave soon, and ordered him to find a ship with a good Captain who would take her to Astapor. Unfortunately, the advice had come too late, as Xaro had made an alliance with the Warlocks from the House of the Undying to work together in taking control of Qarth. With the dragons returning, the Warlocks felt their magic return, and the closer the dragons were to them, the more powerful their magic became when used.

She lost many of her Khalasar that day when returning to the house with one missing among the dead. Only to find said person, a woman named Doreah, who Xaro had easily seduced to his bed. He had promised the woman his complete protection after explaining to the naive woman how Daenerys would be killed for resisting the Warlocks and the only way to survive was to side with him.

Unfortunately, for them anyway, Daenerys proved the power of her House's blood was more powerful then the Warlocks, and crushed them in the House of the Undying. After she reclaimed her three dragons, Daenerys along with Jorah, and the rest of her loyal Khalasar had confronted Xaro and Doreah. For their betrayal, she had them locked up in an empty vault, the same empty vault Xaro had used to try, and convince Daenerys was filled with vast wealth. Wealth that would be her _IF_ she were to marry him.

That had been months ago and by now they were long dead from starvation.

As for herself, she was currently being given a tour of the barracks housing the Unsullied slave army the Master of Astapor spent years training. At first, Daenerys had no concept of what a slave army was, or that one could even exist since the concept of an army of slaves fighting for one person without a reason was foreign to her.

But seeing them here for the first time was something she did not expect either.

"The Unsullied have stood here for a day and a night with no food or water. They will stand until they drop, such is their obedience," said the slave girl Missandei while she was walking in front of Daenerys and beside her Master, Kraznys Mo Nakloz.

"They may suit my needs. Tell me of their training," said Daenerys, who on the advice of Jorah, she played the role of someone interested in buying a slave army, or at the very least a small contingent of bodyguards.

 _The Westerosi woman is pleased with them, but speaks no praise to keep the price down. She wishes to know how they are trained,"_ said Missandei in old Valyrian since it was standard practice to speak to the client in their language and translate in the other to her Master since few in Westeros spoke such an ancient tongue.

It also gave her Master leeway to insult the client without them knowing it and act quite smug in the process knowing she would provide a much politer version of his words.

 _"Tell her what she needs to know and be quick. The day is hot,"_ said Master Kraznys in a sharp tone while he waved a fan at his face to keep the intense heat from the day from overwhelming him.

"They being their training at the age of 5. Everyday they drill from dawn to dusk until they have mastered the short sword, the shield, and the three spears. Only one boy in four survives this rigorous training. Their discipline and loyalty is absolute. The Unsullied fear nothing," said Missandei since she knew the routine by heart from seeing it herself and what her Master had told her repeatedly to say to clients who visited with such questions in mind.

"Even the bravest of men fear death," remarked Jorah knowing many men who were all battle hardened feared death in some capacity.

 _"The knight says even brave men fear death,"_ said Missandei while Master Kraznys let a sneer appear on his tanned face.

 _"Tell the old man he smells like piss,"_ commanded Master Kraznys rudely with Missandei looking at him in shock and slight concern.

 _"Truly, Mast...,"_ said Missandei, but a sharp glance told to her shut up and listen.

 _"No, not truly. Are you a girl or goat to ask such a thing?"_ asked Kraznys with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"My Master says the Unsullied are not men like those you know. Death means nothing to them," replied Missandei to cover for her near slip and knew she would soon pay for it later depending on whether this woman before them bought any Unsullied.

To further prove the Unsullied were everything people claimed, Master Kraznys showed their high tolerance for pain by walking over to one, and cutting off the nipple. Daenerys was horrified at the sight and even more so that the Unsullied who had been mutilated did not scream when others surely would in his place. It became apparent to her that the pain the man had just gone through was _minor_ compared to the other hardships he had gone through in his training.

'Just how much pain do they go through each day to the point where something like this means absolutely nothing to them?' thought Daenerys while seeing a fraction of men before her being turned into mere tools and weapons for war.

"To win his shield, an Unsullied must go into the slave market with a silver coin, find a newborn, and kill it before its mother's eyes," said Missandei with Daenerys looking even more horrified.

A life of an innocent baby wasted at such a young age all for that? To test the soldier they were training had been conditioned to be without a mind or heart to call their own? What barbarism was this?!

"You'd take a baby from its Mother's arms, kill its as she watches, and then pay her for the trouble with a silver coin?" asked Daenerys with her disgust for the practice and the sadness of the innocent babies lost in the process showing in her voice.

 _"She is offended? She asks if you pay the coin to the Mother, for her dead baby,"_ said Missandei in old Valyria to her Master.

 _"What a soft mewing fool this one is,"_ commented Master Kraznys while his dislike of Daenerys being clear in his tone of voice.

"My Master would like you to know the silver coin is paid to the baby's _owner_ , not the Mother," said Missandei while Daenerys looked at the man with a glare, even if the arrogant Master didn't see it.

"How many do you have to sell?" asked Daenerys while seeing the woman translate and the Master held up eight fingers.

One thousand Unsullied per finger.

 _"Tell the Westerosi whore she has until tomorrow,"_ commanded Kraznys while knowing this woman was not the only client he had who wanted to buy Unsullied and as such did not have to give her any special treatment.

Not that he had to any of his previous clients in the first place.

"Master Kraznys asks that you please hurry. Many other buyers are interested," translated Missandei politely knowing that the woman in front of her would not be pleased to hear the _exact wording_ of what Master Kraznys said.

With their meeting concluded, Master and slave girl walked away from the two, and left them to decide on what to do about the Unsullied. Jorah knew what they were from a military standpoint. A means to an end. Soldiers born, bred, and trained to fight for the one who could afford it until the day these men died. Their bloodline dying with them once their life ends. As for Daenerys herself, she instantly knew how many babies were ended to bring about the creation of this army of Unsullied in the number of 8,000 slaves trained to fight for the Master who bought them.

"8,000 dead babies. How many lives were ended just to train these men to blindly obey their future Master?" said Daenerys in disgust.

"The Unsullied are a means to an end," remarked Jorah with Daenerys not looking at all pleased by his choice of words.

"Once I own them, these men...," whispered Daenerys quietly in sadness.

"They aren't men. Not anymore. They stopped being men the moment the blade was put to the thing that made them male at the time of their birth," replied Jorah sadly knowing these soldiers wouldn't be able to know the intimacy with a woman.

"Once I own an army of slaves, what will I be?" asked Daenerys knowing history had a way of writing people as villains even when they weren't.

"You think these slave will have better lives serving Kraznys and men like him? Or by serving you? You will be fair to them. You will not mutilate them to make a point. You won't order them to murder babies. You will see them properly fed and sheltered. A great injustice was done to them. But you will undo it. Not all of it, but enough to give them the dignity, and the respect that they deserve. That they were denied all their lives," said Jorah with Daenerys thinking over his words in her head.

Their attention was slightly diverted to a little girl playing with a ball nearby and said girl losing her grip on the object now rolling toward them. The girl smiled and motioned for Daenerys to pick it up and saw the Mother of Dragons doing just that.

Only for a kunai to land between her and the ball.

"I wouldn't if I were you," remarked a figure less then 10 feet from them.

"Great Sage!" exclaimed Daenerys while looking at him and then at the girl, who snarled at them, and showed her teeth were not unlike those of the Warlock in the House of the Undying.

"You made enemies among the Warlocks after rescuing your dragons in the House of the Undying. Though they should know better in taking what doesn't belong to them," replied Naruto calmly while the fake child assassin fled from their sight.

"Should we pursue?" asked Jorah while his hand was on the hilt of his sword.

"No. There is no point. Besides, we should focus on what just happened earlier with the Unsullied. Trying to build an army I see," answered Naruto with Daenerys nodding.

"We both know I need one. I can't return to Westeros as I am and with what I have now for a Khalasar," replied Daenerys with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"No argument there. Still, I can tell the idea of commanding a slave army does not appeal to you. As it shouldn't since such an army is for the cruelest of people. All the same, you need the army regardless of your personal feelings about the Unsullied," said Naruto, as he saw Daenerys thinking things over in her head.

"There is also the issue of paying for them. We have nowhere near enough money to buy 8,000 Unsullied soldiers," remarked Jorah knowing the fake gold used to get them a ship to Astapor wouldn't fool anyone here since gold was looked at from top to bottom to ensure it was indeed the genuine element.

"There are other things one might use in place of the gold or silver," commented Naruto while giving Daenerys a knowing look.

"You don't mean...?" questioned Daenerys after a moment of realization.

"Yes I do. The Masters will not turn such an opportunity down to have one for 8,000 Unsullied," replied Naruto with Daenerys not liking the idea.

"They will push for more then just one," Daenerys shot back.

"And you will tell them they get only one. Not two. Not three. One. Make sure they know its either one or none," said Naruto knowing Daenerys held all the cards with what she had to trade with.

"If they can't have three, the Masters will want the biggest one," remarked Jorah since he had an idea of what they were currently discussing.

"And Daenerys here will agree. Also, see if you can get the slave girl who translated for the Master earlier. Missandei I believe is her name. A woman like that knows many key things about Essos and what goes on here on this side of the world. A slave with her kind of responsibilities allows her to know things she didn't realize were so important to even know due to her status as a slave," replied Naruto with Daenerys nodding.

"You do know neither of the three dragons will take too kindly in being departed from their Mother," remarked Jorah with Naruto looking at him and it was clear the masked man had a cruel smile behind it.

"I know. Especially Drogon. He shows signs of a mean temper. If all goes according to plan, Daenerys will get her army and more," said Naruto while walking beside Jorah and Daenerys.

"Not to be rude Great Sage, but why are you here now of all times?" asked Daenerys while Naruto shrugged.

"I'm not really here. The real me is still in Westeros. You are talking to what is called a Shadow Clone, which is a copy of the real me. When I am gone, whether through being 'killed', or simply running out of energy, all my memories will go to the original. I was sent here to help take a more active role in what you are doing here in Essos," said Naruto with Daenerys looking surprised by this.

"Did something happen in Westeros to make you want to take a more active part in this 'game' we are in?" asked Daenerys with Naruto sighing.

"The real me has come to the conclusion that standing by to watch things play out is not the best thing to do right now. It was at first, but everything escalated out of control with the betraying, backstabbing, the war, the killings, the deaths, and overall violence he was seeing. Frankly, the real me had enough of it, and decided it was time to with things in a more direct manner," answered Naruto while Jorah frowned.

"Does this have anything to do with Stannis Baratheon being killed a few months ago?" asked Jorah suspiciously.

"Yes. Let's just say he and the Red Woman did something that forced my hand in being more active," answered Naruto while his tone told the two people with him to leave it alone.

"Will you be with us when the deal is being made to buy the Unsullied?" asked Daenerys curiously.

"Yes. I have more then enough energy to travel with you on your journey. Not to mention aiding you in getting back to Westeros with the army needed to protect you," said Naruto and left it at that.

"Will Ned Stark relinquish the Iron Throne and name me Queen if I ask him?" questioned Daenerys with Naruto shrugging.

"It depends. You aren't the only candidate right now to sit on the damn chair. Though he doesn't really care about it and just wants to rule over his House when legitimized," said Naruto with Daenerys frowning.

"My competition for the Iron Throne is a bastard?" asked Daenerys in disbelief.

"King Robert's oldest one actually. Gendry I believe. Nice lad. A tad shy and uncertain, but its to be expected given his life living in King's Landing as a bastard, and never knowing who his Father was until recently. Like I mentioned earlier, he doesn't care for the Iron Throne despite the option of becoming his Father's legitimate Heir. He'd rather be the future Lord of House Baratheon and seek to put the rest of his half brother and half sisters under his protection. So while you do have competition, the man in question will most likely step aside for someone more qualified to have it," answered Naruto with Daenerys nodding.

"And what does Ned Stark have to say about Khaleesi?" asked Jorah since he knew Ned Stark was the only one allowed to choose who would sit on the Iron Throne.

"I spoke with him on the issue. He holds no hatred for Daenerys or House Targaryen as a whole. His hatred died with the Mad King and Rheagar Targaryen. In fact, when King Robert wanted you Daenerys here dead after learning of your pregnancy, Ned Stark was against it the entire way, and wanted no part in any assassination attempts made soon after," replied Naruto with Jorah glancing over at his Queen and then back at the masked man.

"So at best, Ned Stark is neutral in regards to my claim on the Iron Throne," surmised Daenerys with Naruto nodding.

"Indeed. But enough about that. We should rest and prepare for tomorrow when you have gained an army willing to fight for someone worthy. Also, I am going to assume given your Targaryen heritage you speak Old Valyrain, and as such know what the Master was _really_ saying during your little meeting with him," replied Naruto before they left for the assigned dwellings they had acquired for the evening.

"I did. And considering what he said about me and everything else, I'm inclined to agree with your idea on how to get what I want from him," said Daenerys with a smirk on her face.

(Dragonstone-Sometime Later)

Ser Davos Seaworth was beside himself. His Lord and future King had been killed by the damn Red Woman. It was clear to Davos that whatever happened with the shadow demon he saw her spawn had not produced the results they were both hoping would happen. If they had, Renly Baratheon would be dead and a large portion of his army not of House Tyrell would now be under Stannis's command. But as things were, the army Renly had gathered of roughly 100,000 men still served the youngest of three Baratheon brothers, and the only one among them still alive.

And to make things worse, those who once followed Stannis had left him to join up with Renly to further bolster the man's army. Those that remained around Dragonstone were the one's converted into fanatics and had still believed in the Lord of Light. His own son Mattos being among them! But that was not what truly bothered Ser Davos so much as the _aftermath_ of Stannis's death and the dissolving of his army.

No. His concern was the life of Lady Shireen Baratheon and to a lesser extent, the girl's Mother. But mainly Shireen was his greatest concern. The girl had been good to the old Onion Knight, never teasing him, or making fun of his various problems like not knowing how to read. If anything, she wanted him to learn how to read, and thus not be considered lower then others who could or had a higher station then himself.

And right now she was vulnerable. Assassins and religious fanatics seeking the life of a child in the belief it would grant them the power to return Stannis or the Red Woman back to life.

"Ser Davos, its a miracle!" said one of the Knights in the castle.

"What? What has happened?" asked Davos while looking fearful regarding whatever was considered a "miracle" these days.

"Its Lady Shireen. She's...She's...," replied the Knight while not being able to finish his sentence.

"What?! What has happened man? Spit it out or so help me I'll beat your bloody ass to death!" commanded Davos while grabbing the man by his shoulder armor.

"Its her face. Its...Its... _healed_!" exclaimed the Knight with Davos frowning.

"Healed?" questioned Davos in confusion.

"Yes. It is completely healed. No more grayscale. Lady Selyse can't believe it. None of us can. Clearly the Lord of Light has granted King Stannis's daughter a miracle," replied the Knight while Davos frowned.

"King Stannis is dead and by the hands of the Red Woman. Whoever or whatever healed Lady Shireen, the Lord of Light had nothing to do with it," replied Davos before he went to see the girl himself.

"Ser Davos! You are back!" exclaimed Shireen happily in the Main Hall of Dragonstone with a big smile on her face, as she ran from her Mother to him, and gave the man a big hug.

"Aye, my Lady. Though I come back with bad news. I don't know if you heard it, but your Father...your Father is dead," replied Davos sadly while seeing the little girl's eyes become saddened by the news.

"Impossible! Stannis is the Lord of Light's Chosen! His Champion!" protested Selyse angrily at Davos for speaking such nonsense.

"He was killed by the Red Woman. They were found dead together in their war tent with stab wounds in both of their bodies," said Davos while Selyse was in shock and took a few steps back.

"But...Stannis...he...the Lord of Light...," whispered Selyse while seemingly going into a catatonic state.

"It was the Great Sage," replied Shireen at last.

"What?" asked Davos while leaning down to look at her.

"The Great Sage visited me in my room using his magic. He healed my face. He also told me of my Father's death," said Shireen while Davos saw she had eyes of acceptance when in regards to her Father's death.

"He told you of your Father's death?" asked Davos carefully with Shireen nodding.

"Yes. He said Father and the strange Red Woman had an argument over using her magic in a dishonorable way. That my Father was not going to stand for it any longer," replied Shireen with Davos not saying anything for a moment before giving her a small smile.

"That sounds just like your Father," replied Davos while giving the girl another hug.

"I'll miss him. Father might have been cold, but he was a good man deep down. I know he loved me despite what happened to my face," replied Shireen with Davos nodding.

"Aye, Stannis did love you. People can say your Father is many things, but no one can say he didn't love you my Lady," said Davos while he saw Shireen smiling again.

"I have already contacted Uncle Renly and asked for peace between us. I do not wish to fight him and we do not have the might to oppose his army. I know he is a good man and will accept it," replied Shireen with Davos nodding in agreement since Renly was a fair man and wouldn't harm his innocent niece.

After excusing himself to his own quarters, Ser Davos locked the door to his room, and looked out the window to see land around him that was Dragonstone. It had been and still was a terrifying fortress. Taken from the Targaryens when King Robert was waging his war and rebellion against them.

"I know you are here. I may not have magic in my blood or the skill for it, but I know a man well enough to know when I'm about to be paid a visit," said Davos at last before turning around a few seconds later.

And saw the masked Sage himself standing there.

"You're a smart man. I knew you could read between the lines during a conversation with someone," remarked Naruto with Davos looking at him in anger.

"I maybe unable to read books, but reading people is a skill few in my position can claim to possess," said Davos while keeping his anger in check.

"Indeed. Shireen spoke only positive things about you when we talked. She clearly wants you to reach your full potential in life. Lady Shireen will even help make that happen if its within her power," replied Naruto calmly with Davos's eyes going soft at the mention of the girl.

"She's a bright light in this dark place. Such joy at seeing friends and family when they enter the room. I curse the day someone tries to end her life and remove such light from the world," said Davos while giving Naruto a knowing look.

"Calm yourself Ser Davos. I have no intention of killing Lady Shireen. Not when I spent the time to heal her face of the grayscale," remarked Naruto calmly.

"Yet you killed King Stannis and made it look like the Red Woman had done it," accused Davos with Naruto shrugging in a "so what?" type manner.

"Considering what Stannis had the Red Woman recently do, he deserved to die for his crimes. They both did after what they tried to pull against Renly. You know what he did Ser Davos. I know you did. Even now, the stench of the Red Woman, and the energy she released when birthing the shadow demon still lingers on you," countered Naruto with Davos looking pale now.

"I see. So you know I was there. Is that why you are here? To kill me too?" asked Davos while reaching for his sword.

"No. I have no intention of ending your life here today Ser Davos Seaworth. Why would I? Lady Shireen Baratheon adores you and she no doubt will need your guidance in the years to come as her most trusted of Advisors. Why would I bring more sadness to that little girl then I already have with the death of her Father?" replied Naruto with Davos slowly removing his hand from his sword, but still eyed the masked man carefully.

"So why are you here? To gloat? Tell me that Stannis was mad and the Red Woman was a fucking cunt I should have killed when I had the chance?" asked Ser Davos with Naruto shaking his head no.

"Nothing like that. I am here to see that you understand the reasons for my actions. Word will get out about Stannis and his kinslaying attempt on Renly. His honor tainted at the highest level by his actions that the only alternative is the Wall to live in shame or to the executioner's block where he will die in shame. My actions in covering up what I did will at least remove the original taint of his actions for the most part. So long as we stay silent on the issue, Lady Shireen will not know further pain from her Father's ambitious actions, and House Baratheon will not be sullied further for it," explained Naruto with Ser Davos nodding his head.

"I understand it, but that doesn't mean I have to fucking like it," Davos shot back.

"I know Ser Davos. I didn't want to do that to Shireen. But her own Father was willing to kill his own brother for a claim to the Iron Throne. Does that really sound like a good King to you? If Stannis was willing to go _that far_ to try becoming King of Westeros, do you really think he will be good for the smallfolk? The same smallfolk, who would be made sacrifices for the Lord of Light? We both know many would suffer under Stannis's rule and even more with Melisandre at his side whispering into his ear. Could you stand by and let her do that Ser Davos? Let the Red Woman whisper into his ear how heretics and nonbelievers throughout the Seven Kingdoms should burn in the name of the Lord of Light? To be similar to the Mad King and his fascination with fire?" questioned Naruto with Davos looking away.

"No. I couldn't stand by and watch that woman destroy Stannis. I would kill her. Even if it meant my death in the end. So long as the King I served was safe," replied Davos while Naruto smiled.

"A good man. One needed to help Shireen become the Lady of Dragonstone I know she can be when older," said Naruto with approval in his voice.

"I know Lord Renly to be a good man. Many would not flock to him if he wasn't one. But in your own opinion, will he spare Shireen from being punished for her Father's actions?" questioned Ser Davos with worry.

"Of course! She's an innocent girl, who has done nothing wrong to her Uncle in all of this family infighting. You will protect Shireen here in Dragonstone and I will keep an eye on Renly on my end in case he does try something despite the unlikely possibility of it ever happening," said Naruto with Davos nodding.

"Right. I suppose it helps to be prepared, even if nothing does happen. It's better then the alternative of something happening and not being ready for it," replied Davos knowing in his own experience it was for the best.

"Spoken like a man who has learned to have a sharp mind and a wit to match. I will see you around Ser Davos," said Naruto before vanished seconds later.

"Fucking magic," whispered Davos to himself before letting out a sigh.

(With Tywin Lannister)

The Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West was not happy. Not in the slightest. Since this war began, things have been going down for House Lannister. The North had brought all its banners together to wage war with his army and the North was _winning_! To make things worse, House Baratheon was amassing their armies and the victor of that internal house struggle would march against him! And to make matters worse, they had his son Jaime in their hands, and were not going to give him up anytime soon.

And to his surprise, it was Renly Baratheon of all people who won over Stannis. Though the way it happened was an even greater surprise and so was the failed tactic Stannis had used to kill his own brother. Who would have thought the second eldest Baratheon would have it in him to make an attempt at killing his own brother? Even Tywin in his darkest of days never considered the idea or notion of killing his own brother Kevan and he could safely say the same for his brother.

'Then again, the Red Woman from Essos might have something to do with that particular sinful move on Stannis's part. But the fact this war is not going to go in our favor with Renly having the numbers needed to crush my army doesn't help either,' thought Tywin with his tired eyes looking at table that held his map showing the armies currently put in position at different places throughout the Seven Kingdoms.

Renly's army had grown and would soon move to fight beside the North, who had sent a sizeable portion of their forces back North to defend it from the Ironborn. From what he could gather, House Greyjoy's attempts to crush the North had failed miserably so far thanks to the army sent back defending the key places where the enemy would land to do their raiding, pillaging, raping, and other vile acts the Kraken was known for when they attacked others.

There was also the issue of Holster Tully's health going on a decline and it wouldn't be long before the man finally died and his son Edmure Tully became the Lord of Riverrun. If anything, the North would move its army back to pay tribute to Holster Tully at his funeral when the elderly man eventually died so Tywin would gain a small reprieve from that. Unfortunately, the new issue of Renly Baratheon and his army marching against him would make it a very short reprieve. If anything, news of Renly's army marching against House Lannister would no doubt make many within his own army abandon him in the hope of being shown mercy by Renly when surrendering.

In short, House Lannister was losing, and losing badly!

He needed a miracle.

"You look like you've seen better days Lord Tywin Lannister," remarked Naruto while appearing out of nowhere.

"I would normally call for my men, but something tells me you have blinded them with your magic before your coming in here, and us having this very conversation," replied Tywin calmly though he was anything but calm right now.

"Considering I want this conversation to stay between us, I think it would be best not to have any unwanted interruptions," said Naruto with Tywin nodding before he motioned for the Sage sit down across from him.

"I would think you were here to kill me, but the fact I am still alive within a minute of your arrival means you are here to talk," surmised Tywin with Naruto nodding.

"Yes. I got Tyrion's letter. He wants peace between the warring Houses of Westeros and an end to the bloodshed. Something I think you wouldn't mind having considering how badly this war has been for your House in particular," replied Naruto with Tywin letting out a sigh.

"My army has lost one engagement after the next. The North has my son. Getting support from King's Landing when called for while Ned Stark sits on the Iron Throne as _Regent_. Renly Baratheon has his own massive army joining the 'King in the North' to combat my own. All the while, my daughter, and her Grandson have weakened my position back in Lannisport until my youngest child took over," remarked Tywin while keeping out just how expensive this war had become for his House.

With no gold left in the mines, all House Lannister did now was spend their money, but never made it back. Even the debt King Robert made could be considered void due to the war between House Lannister and House Stark now that Ned Stark was running things in King's Landing.

"Meaning peace is the best way for all sides to come out of this alive. Something I want to happen. This war should have never happened in the first place," replied Naruto with Tywin glaring at him.

"Of _that_ , we can agree. My Grandson was meant to be King of the Seven Kingdoms, but you along with Ned Stark convinced Robert on his deathbed that none of Cersei's three children were his own. That she had conspired with others to murder the late Hand of the King Jon Arryn and other things against the North itself," countered Tywin with Naruto looking somewhat amused.

"And being the loving Father you are to your children, you don't believe for one moment that your daughter could have done the things she is accused of doing," surmised Naruto with Tywin scowling further.

"I _know_ they haven't. My children know better then to challenge me on this. All three of them," countered Tywin with Naruto shaking his head.

"Bran Stark saw your twins being sexually intimate when King Robert was in the North and was pushed out of a tower for it. Grand Maester Pycelle and Petyr Baelish conspired with your daughter to poison Jon Arryn because he learned the truth. Honestly Tywin, I am actually a tad bit surprised you didn't see the truth given the appearance of Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella in appearances. All three of your Grandchildren sporting blonde hair and eyes of a Lannister. Not one Baratheon trait among them. What does that tell you?" asked Naruto with Tywin not looking the least bit amused.

"That the Lannister traits from my bloodline are stronger then those of a Baratheon from Robert's own," replied Tywin before Naruto pulled out the Book of Lineages on the Four Great Houses before handing it to him.

"Read it. All the Baratheons of Robert's ancestry. Always the same. Jon Arryn saw it in all _twenty_ of Robert's bastards and even whispered 'the seed is strong' before his death," replied Naruto with Tywin frowning before he looked at the book and opened it to see King Robert's bloodline traits as a Baratheon were indeed the same before Joffrey.

"This still proves nothing. And Bran Stark is clearly a troubled boy who saw something that wasn't real," countered Tywin before he threw the book on the table between the two men.

"Oh Tywin, who are you trying to make a believer here? Me? Or you? We both know the traits of your Grandchildren can only happen if Cersei was with another man who had the same hair and eye color based traits at herself. Given how your daughter was guarded due to her title as Queen, there is only _one_ blonde haired, green eyed male capable of being the Father, and that person just so happens to be...her own twin brother," replied Naruto with Tywin looking livid by his words.

"My children did not commit incest and have three bastard born children as a result. They are many things, but not _that_!" said Tywin in anger at the accusation.

"Even now, you still don't believe me. I knew you were prideful Tywin, but this...this is beyond what I expected of you. Denial and pride make strange bedfellows," remarked Naruto with a sigh.

"Says the Demon Sage who has allied with the Starks in usurping the Iron Throne from my Daughter and Grandson," challenged Tywin with Naruto scoffing.

"Oh get over yourself Tywin! Has it ever occurred to you that _perhaps_ , the people doing what they are doing, are actually doing it because they are _right_?! That _perhaps_ , we are telling the truth? When has Lord Stark ever been called a liar or had his honor as a Stark questioned? When have _I_ EVER told you or anyone else something that wasn't true in the slightest? What do I gain from lying to you about this Tywin? Nothing! What does Ned Stark gain from lying? Nothing! He doesn't want the damn throne and neither do I! Robb Stark is basically King in the North right now and if allowed to stay that way will rule in the North. Not King's Landing! So tell me Tywin, why would we lie about this when it gains us _nothing_?!" demanded Naruto with Tywin about to speak, but shut his mouth, and when he tried to speak again, he shut it once more.

Tywin Lannister knew the masked man was right. It was clear to him the Sage and Ned Stark gained nothing from their supposed lie except a violent war. One they clearly did not want. One didn't want it because he had lived through two and didn't want a third, and the other man sitting in front of the Lord of the Lannisters held no such ambition to see multiple Houses clash against the other.

"You've made your point," whispered Tywin with an air of defeat in his tone of voice.

"I was hoping I would. As to who gained from this war with so many Houses fighting each other, the answer is the late Lord Baelish. He has been planning this for years ever since becoming Master of Coin on the Small Council. Putting the Crown in debt, gaining favors from the Lords who use his many brothels, and blackmailing others for the information he gets on them. The man planned to cripple many of the Major Houses through this war to eventually come out of it on top. Maybe even become King in the end just because his ambition alone has compelled him to do it," said Naruto while explaining to Tywin what else he found out about Baelish during their short time talking before ending the man's life.

"I see. So that is how he intended to hurt my House. Not through having more men with swords under his command, but by gutting my coin purse through this war, and the debt owed by the Iron Bank in the event House Lannister succeeded in taking the Iron Throne. If I wasn't so angry right now at being fooled by such conniving worm, I would actually feel some form of respect for the man," replied Tywin since he always respected the art of strategy, even questionable strategy, and this was one of those things.

"Which is why I'm trying to minimize the amount of damage he's done and keep the war from spreading out too far. Originally, I was only going to intervene at certain points, but recent events have forced my hand to be more... _active_ in my approach to this problem. I am not simply going to intervene at certain points anymore Tywin. I intend to be on the frontlines if necessary to get my point across for everyone dancing to a dead man tune to make peace," said Naruto with Tywin grimacing since he knew that the Sage in front of him being more active could mean more dead Lannisters.

"When and where should these peace talks take place?" asked Tywin knowing his pride as a Lannister would not do well here.

"At King's Landing and in two weeks from now so you can get your necessary affairs in order. You are to come with a personal escort of ten men as your bodyguards. No more. No less. The same will be asked of both Renly Baratheon and Robb Stark. You will also bring two of your children Cersei and Tyrion with you to these peace talks because it involves them too. Joffrey as well since from what I hear, he's been a bad little false King in training under his Mother's ever watchful eye. Your brother Kevan Lannister will stay behind to keep the remaining Lannister army in check. I know Armory Lorch has been captured recently by Robb Stark will bring Jaime since they have him prisoner. They will be bringing both of them here to face justice for his crimes against Riverrun on your orders. Don't look at me like that. Varys and his little birds told me as much so don't even try bothering to deny it. You gave the order for that little stunt in order to draw out Ned Stark onto the battlefield. It only failed due to an injury he got fighting your son Jaime," replied Naruto with Tywin now sighing and muttering curses regarding Varys and his "little birds" knowing things they shouldn't.

"I understand Jaime, Cersei, and even Joffrey needed for this meeting. But why Tyrion? Out of all my children, I was under the impression he was the only one you liked during your time traveling with him," questioned Tywin with Naruto nodding since the dwarfish man had a considerable mind and wit to match when not drowning it in wine.

"And I do. I still do. But I also believe Tyrion should be there since this is a family affair involving him as well, given how he was used by others to help cause the sparks intended to kick start a war. Whether you accept him as such or not, Tyrion Lannister is still your son. Excluding him would be an insult to his person and make others believe he is of no importance when it comes to being a Lannister. Something which we know is not true," said Naruto with Tywin nodding.

"Tyrion has proven his worth in ruling Lannisport well. From what my agents there have reported to me, my youngest son has gained back the loyalty of the people in the city, and they will remain loyal to my House for the most part so long as he is alive. He's far better at ruling then Cersei or Joffrey for that matter," remarked Tywin with Naruto nodding.

"All the more reason to have him at the peace talks. He is a brilliant man when put in the right position where his talents can be used properly. His mind is sharp when not clouded from too much wine and women. Both I understand he has been cutting back on since his appointment to ruling over Lannisport in your name," said Naruto with Tywin smiling with a hint of pride knowing his youngest was actually showing his potential for a change rather then squandering it.

"Can you guarantee us safe passage to King's Landing for the peace talks?" asked Tywin with Naruto nodding.

"I already talked it over with Ned Stark. Everyone at the meeting will follow the rules I set since I am the only _real_ neutral party in all of this. The meeting itself will take place in the Red Keep in the Small Council room. Ned Stark will of course be acting as Regent and will be assisting in the mediations between House Baratheon and House Lannister. I will be handling things between House Lannister and House Stark to avoid any conflict of interest," answered Naruto with Tywin nodding since it was the best he could hope for in this case.

"There is a small issue regarding my nephew Lancel Lannister. My brother's son," added Tywin with Naruto shaking his head.

"Lancel admitted to everyone his involvement in providing the pure potent wine Cersei gave him to give to King Robert to drink, which helped in murdering him on a hunt. The boy has already agreed to take the Black to atone for his crimes and was sent to the Wall. At the very least, your brother can visit his son after the peace between all of the warring Houses has been resolved. Is that reasonable?" replied Naruto with Tywin nodded since he knew it was the best option for his brother at this point.

At least his nephew wasn't dead. Granted, he would have to forsake his titles, and rights as a Lannister away, but it kept him off the executor's block. That was enough.

"I will tell him. Kevan has been concerned with his son's safety and feared for his life since the events in the throne room ended with your actions," remarked Tywin while he saw Naruto shrug.

"Family is important. I understand that. I respect that. I also know that your nephew was just a pawn in Cersei's plan to have Robert killed before Ned Stark could tell the man the truth about Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen not being his children. Family shouldn't use other family members as pawns for their personal ambitions," said Naruto firmly in that belief and saw Tywin nod since it was the kind of way of thinking that led to kinslaying.

"If that will be all, I need to make arrangements to prepare for what is to come in two weeks time," said Tywin while Naruto got up and nodded.

"I understand. I will see you in two weeks should nothing impede the peace talks. If all goes well, fewer men have to die in the future, and go back to their wives and children sooner," said Naruto before he vanished from Tywin's sight and the world around the Lord of House Lannister sensed the world was once again moving around him.

(King's Landing-Red Keep-Small Council Room)

"From what I have heard from my little birds, all parties have agreed to the peace talks, and are making preparations as we speak," said Varys with Ned nodding.

"I know my son will do what is asked of him. Its Renly and Tywin which concerns me," said Ned while Varys nodded.

"Agreed, which is why my birds are keeping a close eye on those two in off chance they do try something Lord Regent. Though Tywin Lannister is more inclined to try anything once his son is secured," said Varys calmly.

"Not to speak out of turn, but what about other places throughout the Seven Kingdoms? What of the Reach and House Tyrell? They married their daughter off to a man who they presumed would be King of the Seven Kingdoms and have one of their own become its Queen. There is also the issue of House Arryn with Lady Lysa demanding the Sage's head for killing Lord Baelish despite Littlefinger's many crimes against the crown under King Robert's rule," remarked Ser Barristan since many of these meeting surrounded one or both of the mentioned Houses recently.

"The Tyrells won't mind. Renly and Lady Margery will _eventually_ have a child together to further the relation between their Houses. When they do, I'm sure said child, depending on the gender, will be put into some kind of arranged marriage. Most likely into the royal family that will one day claim the Iron Throne," answered Naruto since he was the one who had suggested this meeting to report the goods and any other following it.

"The Tyrells have always enjoyed playing kingmaker so long as the King they put on the throne has a Queen with Tyrell blood in it. The Gods know they've nearly married into it with House Targaryen two generations back during Lady Margery's Grandmother time with the Queen of Thorns herself," said Varys since this was known to him long ago.

"Olenna Tyrell was smart not to marry a Targaryen since Robert won the war and would have killed any child of Targaryen blood she or her own children sired," remarked Ned with a sigh soon after and wished to be back in the North again.

"Yes. No doubt Armory Lorch and the late Gregor Clegane would have had a hand in that particular action if given the chance," remarked Varys while knowing those two were not shy in spilling the blood of men, infants, children, and women.

"What of the Lords of the Vale? What will they do regarding Lady Lysa Arryn? Surely they know why Littlefinger was killed?" asked Ned since he knew the Lords of the Vale were loyal more to Jon Arryn then his wife Lysa.

Surely they wouldn't fight in the name of one of the conspirators who killed the man they loyally served?

"From what my birds have told me about the Vale, they are currently stuck somewhere in the middle of obeying, and disobeying the woman. Mostly because of the Hill Tribes in the Vale currently causing them problems as of late since forming their alliance with the Lannisters when Tyrion came with them to see his Father. Any move to topple Lady Lysa as the Lady and ruler of the Vale until her son Robin comes of age would only make the Hill Tribes bolder in taking it over for themselves. At the same time, they do not wish to follow Lady Lysa's command to march here to claim the Sage for his actions in killing one of the key conspirators in Jon Arryn's death. Not only because they know it is wrong, but because it leaves the Vale weakened to further attacks by the Hill Tribes there," said Varys with Naruto nodding.

"The woman has clearly lost her mind, which makes Lady Lysa all the more dangerous. She sent well over two dozen assassins after me before today with five of them being the ones belong to the Many Face Men. I also wouldn't put it past her to try something in the near future around the time we have the peace talks. I suggest you keep some of your best 'birds' on standby to report anything from the Vale in the near future Varys," said Naruto with Varys nodding since he had already sent a message back to report any major activity in the Vale regarding the deployment of their soldiers.

"There is one more issue that needs to be discussed. It's about Dorne and Prince Doran Martell wanting someone from there to come here to witness the trial of the Lannister twins and the incest bastard son of theirs Joffrey. As you can imagine, they have a great deal to gain from such a thing, and want to see a great deal of Lannister blood spilled for past crimes against their House," remarked Varys while Ned Stark frowned.

"No doubt Jaime will try to get out things with a Trial by Combat. Given his skills with a sword, he could succeed in that regard. Depending on who he faces," remarked Naruto with Ned frowning further.

"They will be given a trial and the crimes they have committed will be announced for all to hear before anyone of them can use that means to escape judgment," said Ned, as he wanted the Seven Kingdoms to know what these fiends had done to Robert, the man's House, House Arryn, and to Ned personally.

"With any luck, these peace talks, and the trial will go smoothly without issue," remarked Naruto, but he had his doubts.

"How is Gendry doing in his studies?" asked Ned curiously as it had been months since the boy was put under Naruto's wing to see if he was worthy of becoming a Baratheon.

"Gendry is doing well. The poor man still doesn't want the Iron Throne despite the offer and just wants to watch over his House when the time comes to be legitimize," replied Naruto while spending more time with the young future Baratheon.

On a lighter note, Syrio's training of Arya Stark was showing the girl had the skills to be good with a sword. Well, one meant for her gender, and flexibility. Namely her sword Needle and the Braavosi water dance style with a keen eye to help her know when to strike an enemy with it.

It was finally time for Naruto take on another student in terms of Kenjutsu after so long.

"And what of Daenerys Targaryen?" asked Ned while Varys decided to speak this time.

"She is making her way through Essos. After escaping the city of Qarth where they tried to take her prisoner, Daenerys made her way to the city of Astapor, and was able to buy 8,000 Unsullied," answered Varys with Ned frowning.

"How could she purchase so many?" asked Ned curiously.

"She used one of her three dragons as currency. However, the woman soon showed the Master in charge of them what her thoughts on creating an army of castrated slaves once the transaction was complete. She not only acquired an army of 8,000 Unsullied soldiers, but ordered them to kill the other Masters around them, convinced the Unsullied to fight for her as free men, and even had the dragon itself apparently burned the Master she had dealings with upon her command before returning right back to Daenerys," said Varys while Ned frowned at the mention of the dragons.

"Where is she going now?" asked Ned since he knew Daenerys was a possible candidate for ruling the Iron Throne, but also a threat if she chooses to take it by force.

"Further into Essos I believe. From what my birds were able to determine, she plans to free the land around her of slaves, and gain followers at the same time. Perhaps even try her own hand at ruling Essos for a time before coming here to make the claim to the Iron Throne," answered Varys with Naruto nodding.

"My Shadow Clone was able to convince Daenerys to try her hand at ruling over Essos or at least part of Essos once she establishes herself there with my help. I figured that if she was going to rule Westeros one day, the woman should damn well gain some experience before trying it here," replied Naruto knowing Ned would eventually find out about his involvement on the matter sooner or later.

"Can you guarantee she won't try to be violent should she want the Iron Throne?" asked Ned curiously since he didn't want to call for men to fight against a Targaryen, much less one with three dragons.

"Yes. If anything happens, my Shadow Clone can intervene when necessary. Even if it were somehow 'killed', all the memories leading up to the Shadow Clone's death would be transferred back to me, and I can personally act accordingly within a mere matter of seconds," said Naruto with Ned nodding.

"Fair enough. We will leave Daenerys Targaryen alone for now. Let's focus on the issues closer to home," commanded Ned before they went over other issues pertaining to King's Landing, the Iron Islands being repelled by the North, the Wall, and other major issues pertaining to the Seven Kingdoms.

With any luck, peace would be made available to the realm...if only for a short time.

(A/N: YAY! Another update soon after the second to last episode of season six no less. Did you see Ramsey die?! Fitting end if you ask me. Reminds me of Batman: The Dark Knight and what Joker said to the Russian Mobster. "Let's see how loyal a hungry dog truly is?" Well now we know just how loyal a hungry dog is when it hasn't been fed in seven long days. As I said, a fitting end to that asshole. Next? House Frey. We all know they are next. The Brotherhood without Banners is going to fuck them up big time and with Lady Stoneheart! The signs are all there with their return this season and we also know the show tends to hide stuff from us at the last possible moment. There is Always something big happening in the season finales in the past and this will be a big one for sure. I know it! Until next time...PEACE!)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-The Trial Part 1

Two weeks went by slowly. Almost painfully slow. Word reached everyone about the now declared ceasefire between all warring parties. During that time, no one side had attacked the other. Yet despite that, everyone was still on edge. House Starks, House Lannister, House Baratheons, and House Tyrell were all on edge. Even the Brotherhood without Banners was surprisingly silent, as they wished to see peace return to the Seven Kingdoms, and any attack by them could further provoke more fighting that would harm the smallfolk.

Still, some thought they should attack now while the other side was standing down, but others in each camp pointed out how the Great Sage himself had dictated the terms, and wished them carried out. Many on all sides knew of Naruto's power. Had either witnessed it or heard about it from stories long past from previous battles with some tales being a bit more exaggerated then others. Still, Naruto's title as Sage was enough to keep the scheming parties within all the camps at bay since no one wanted to insight the wrath of the three eyed masked man.

Not that it mattered to one Cersei of House Lannister. Or her son Joffrey. The moment the ceasefire happened and made known throughout the Seven Kingdoms, Tywin had felt the best option here was to move his forces back to Lannisport. Reports during this time of two week ceasefire leading to the peace talks made the move acceptable since Holster Tully had past away within the third day of it being in effect. Robb Stark had called all of his men back as well to pay respect to his Grandfather on his Mother's side of the family.

While the funeral was happening at Riverrun for Holster Tully, one Tywin Lannister had decided to make good on his end of things, and held a meeting with his family about the situation regarding the war.

Naturally, he was met with resistance from certain family members.

(Lannisport-Small Council Room)

"You can't be serious Father? Making peace with the Starks? The Baratheons? And the Tyrells? This ceasefire is the perfect chance to crush them!" protested Cersei angrily at her Father agreeing to the ceasefire and the peace talks in two weeks time.

"We should send our armies out and kill them all! I just wish we had the Mountain to maim, rape, and kill our enemies," added Joffrey while Tywin scowled at him.

Ever since Tywin had returned to Lannisport with his army behind him, Cersei along with Joffrey had been under the impression that he would simply remove Tyrion from his position, and they would have everything back to normal. Back to putting his youngest son down, spoiling Cersei with gold, and power while using it to spoil Joffrey. They were dead wrong of course much to their shock and horror. If anything, Tywin told Tyrion just how proud he was with his performance as Lord of Lannisport in his stead, and how he played it smart to have Myrcella sent to Dorne in an arranged marriage to Prince Doran's only son when the war was looking its darkest for House Lannister. By sending Myrcella to Dorne, it helped ensure at least one member of House Lannister lived on. Granted his Granddaughter was a bastard child born of incest, but like Tommen he saw none of the darkness in her like he now did with Joffrey. There was something wicked in that boy's eyes that could easily be compared to the Mad King with his desire to hurt others.

Tywin was soon reminded of the letter the Sage sent him during the march to Lannisport about Cersei and Joffrey.

 _This is why incest based children should not happen Tywin. Chances are, they will go crazy. You were just fortunate to have two out of three of them stay sane. The Targaryens practiced this act on more then one occasion and look where it got them? Half of their children went mad. You know Viserys Targaryen? He went mad like his Father and could not keep his temper under control either. The end result was his death. If you don't reign in Joffrey, he will cause the downfall of your House in the years to come, and Cersei will let him do it. She has a madness in her as well._

 _The only difference is this madness was born from the pain of loss over the death of her Mother, your wife, and the intense hatred for Tyrion she has in the belief it was his fault. It wasn't. Many children have been known to cause complications in the birth process and not all of them are physically like Tyrion. Sadly, Cersei wouldn't care, and would simply deny it even if the truth was staring her right in the face. The woman believes all things not from House Lannister must either be destroyed or claimed by your House to be used as_ _ **SHE**_ _sees fit. Your daughter is fueled by greed and lust for whatever it is her heart desires in life, your daughter has channeled her insanity into following her up to this point._

 _The fact her husband Robert Baratheon was unfaithful for most if not_ _ **ALL**_ _of their entire marriage and siring 20 bastard children didn't help much either._

 _However, her own ambition for being the Queen and staying the Queen of Westeros are in perfect alignment with her insanity so Cersei is able to hide it from most. Including you. She can't stand the idea of being replaced as Queen and all the perks that come with it. The overall wealth, the ability to command others to do things they don't want to do, and of course the power the title provides is what Cersei covets. She will do just about anything and everything in her power to keep such things under her direct control. Hence why she tries to manipulate Joffrey into doing whatever she wants, but sometimes it doesn't work, and has to scramble some plot or ploy to counter his actions. Never once does she try to make an attempt at stopping him from doing what he wants and has only weakened his actions discreetly while playing the loving Mother to him so he doesn't lash out at her, and lose control over his mind._

 _Make no mistake about it Lord Tywin, your daughter Cersei is not sound of the mind, and neither is Joffrey. If allowed to run about unchecked, they will cause the downfall of your House from which it will_ _ **NEVER**_ _return from. Do not take chances with them. Do not show them a hint of mercy or remorse when having them restrained for the trip to King's Landing. Tommen is a good lad and I sense he will do great things with a proper teacher to guide him. Myrcella is also a good child. None of the wickedness of her Mother is in that one either. You got lucky with those two so treasure them despite how they were born and love them anyway. I know this is going to be hard on you, but this is for the good of the realm, and for your House with Tyrion being the one to help save it._

 _If you truly want peace and a chance for House Lannister to rise and be redeemed for its past sins, do what is asked of you here Lord Tywin._

 _-The Sage_

That letter had been painful to read, but the words were no less truthful.

"Enough! I will not hear advice from a bastard born of incest. You are only here to ensure my end of the deal for the peace talks and the _trial_ awaiting the two of you happens," said Tywin while Cersei and Joffrey looked shocked by this.

"Trial? Me? Joffrey You are putting us both on trial?" asked Cersei while Tyrion was a bit surprised.

"No. _I_ am not putting you or Joffrey on trial and you should thank the Gods for that. _MY_ version of a trial would be to put you and your bastard son to the sword right now for being what you are in my eyes. The actual trial itself will be held in King's Landing. In front of everyone. Myself, the Tyrells, Starks, and even House Martell to name a few will be there. You along with Jaime and Joffrey will be judged for your past crimes against the people, the Crown under the late King Robert's rule, but also House Lannister for the incest with Jaime," replied Tywin with Cersei glaring at him.

"Crimes? What crimes? The crime of loving my family? My children? My son who was suppose to be the future King? My House? My brother Jaime?!" questioned Cersei with Tywin not looking amused by her protest.

"Your definition of loving your family and your brother Jaime are considered offensive to me and just about everyone else in this room," said Kevan Lannister now while keeping his anger barely in check at this woman for using his son Lancel for her schemes.

"Not to ask a stupid question, but what is to become of young Tommen? Surely he is not going to be punished the crimes of his parents siring him?" asked Tyrion since he didn't care if the poor boy's parentage was a sin in the eyes of the Gods so long as his nephew was a good person.

"No. Tommen will be staying here in Lannisport for the time being and will still keep the Lannister name until told otherwise. Kevan will watch over him for the time being and be in charge of the army while we ride for King's Landing. This stain on our House must be dealt with immediately. Jaime will be brought to King's Landing with Robb Stark's own group," replied Tywin while Cersei looked livid and so did Joffrey.

'Well at least he will be saved from being destroyed in all of this,' thought Tyrion happily since his youngest nephew didn't deserve to be hated for this.

"Take Cersei and Joffrey away. Keep them confined to their rooms before we depart for King's Landing with our escort," commanded Tywin with his men restraining Cersei and Joffrey before they were taken out of the Small Council Room.

"Do you really think we can acquire the necessary peace with our enemies?" asked Kevan worriedly since he did wish to see his son again.

"Depending on the situation and demands made during the talks, I think we can. Though I think the only one capable of talking to them properly is Tyrion," replied Tywin with his youngest son looking at him in shock.

"Me? Negotiating? I know the Sage wants me there for the peace talks and maybe for the trial, but I hardly think participation during the former will be required on my part. Are you sure I am the... _man_ you want for this assignment?" protested Tyrion while Tywin just looked at him for a second and then sighed.

"Tyrion, I know my overall treatment of you as my son over the years has not been what one would consider to be... _pleasant_ ," started Tywin while looking like he was about to eat something an animal had just shit on.

'That's putting it mildly,' thought Tyrion, but kept his tongue in check.

"At first, I hated you for what your birth caused in terms of your Mother's death. I even admit to wanting to kill you myself for the believed stain created against the woman I loved following your birth. But I stayed my hand each time the thought came up because I knew it was wrong and you, for all of your physical deformity, are my son. You are a Lannister," said Tywin with Tyrion not sure if he should feel insulted or pleased by his Father's words.

'Probably both. He tends to do that with people,' thought Tyrion while seeing his Father let out yet another tiring sigh.

"As time progressed, I believed you were a failure for a Lannister, and of my own blood no less only made my feelings toward your existence worsen. I saw you spend your days drinking, whoring, and occasionally reading books in the library. In short, I thought you were a waste of a life the Gods saw fit to bring into the world," said Tywin with Tyrion frowning now.

'If he is trying to apologize for years of neglect on his end, the least Father could do was put my past actions in a slightly better light. Though I doubt I will get that much,' thought Tyrion while Kevan sent an apologetic look towards him.

"It is only recently I have come to see my belief in you being a failure was a mistake on my part. I failed to see you had an inquisitive and intellectual mind that when put to good use in a position of power, flourished where others would flounder. While your own vices are questionable in terms of drinking and whoring, there are those who have worse tastes. Not only that, but these vices have indeed been reduced considerably. No doubt when I gave you control of Lannisport during the war. In the time you were here, the people in the city went from mutinous to supportive of House Lannister. The Sage himself told me how highly he thinks of you and that I reflect on your strengths as a Lannister. Strengths I have been blinded from seeing on account of my hatred for you growing up," continued Tywin with Tyrion being a bit surprised by the praise from his Father, but by the Sage himself.

"He's not wrong Tyrion. You have shown remarkable management skills in governing the people of this city. When it was just Cersei and Joffrey ruling, the people were practically ready to revolt. You showed all the traits of a Lannister in terms of how to rule the lands around us," replied Kevan with Tyrion smiling at him.

"Which is why I want you to lead the negotiations on behalf of House Lannister. Seeing me at the table when the peace talks come will only make things difficult. But you on the other hand are a man who knows how people think after having one simple conversation with them. For these talks to bring peace and survival of our House, it needs someone who won't provoke anger at those across the table," explained Tywin while seeing his son smile further.

"I would be honored to do this. I want peace with our enemies and the survival of our House. I know many on the opposition will most likely want terms in which we are bled dry in various aspects, but I will do what I can to ensure if we do give concessions, they are fair, and do not bring any shame to House Lannister," replied Tyrion with Tywin and Kevan smiling now.

"Good. Perhaps, when this is all over, we can discuss your future as the Lord of Casterly Rock, and being the future Warden of the West," offered Tywin with Tyrion nodding and happy to hear that.

"I look forward to having that conversation," replied Tyrion while holding a goblet filled with wine and held it up to toast his Father for the decision.

(Riverrun-At the Moment)

Currently, Robb Stark was sitting at a table with several of his Commanders, his Mother, his Uncle Edmure Tully, and Great Uncle Blackfish following the funeral of one Holster Tully. Catelyn had been filled with sorrow knowing her Father had died and during a time of war no less. It also made her brother Edmure Tully the new Lord of Riverrun, though it was clear the man had an arrogance about him, and made their Uncle want to smack him around for it.

"Some time right before the ceasefire began, several of my lieutenants with their forces were able to kill several Lannister men, and took the stone mill the army was stationed around. It may have some bearing...," commented Edmure while his Uncle known by many as "the Blackfish" didn't look amused.

"Why don't you shut up about the damned mill? And don't call him nephew! He is your King!" said Blackfish at his nephew with a glare to match his tone.

"Robb knows I meant no disrespect Uncle...," began Edmure, but his Uncle once again had no patience for him.

"You're lucky I'm not your King. I wouldn't wave your blunders around like a victory flag!" exclaimed the Blackfish while Edmure grimaced slightly.

"My blunder as you call it Uncle allowed us to capture the Lannister Pig of a man Amory Lorch before he could get a chance to scurry back to Lannisport or Casterly Rock with his piggy tail between his legs. King Robb understands that were not going to win this war if he's the only one winning battles. Besides, there is plenty of glory to go around in a war like this," commented Edmure while Robb glared at him.

"This is not about glory! This is about justice and bring it down upon those who would try to flee from its grasp! You were suppose to wait for further instructions or wait until Amory Lorch came to you. It was only blind luck and catching him by surprise that you even succeeded in capturing the man," Robb nearly shouted at his Uncle, who looked a bit uncomfortable, and the Blackfish looked like he was ready to punch the new Lord of Riverrun in the face.

"I seized an opportunity and it paid off in the end," countered Edmure while Robb sighed angrily.

"I wanted him to _come to us_. Not the other way around. If we drew him deeper to our side, we would have had a better advantage, and fewer of _our men_ would be dead right now. Instead, you charged in without orders, lost more men then we should, and all I have to show for it outside of our prisoner is a _stone mill_ ," replied Robb with Edmure looked a bit insulted, but it was clear those around him saw their King's point.

"We also took hostages. Willem Lannister and Martyn Lannister," added Edmure while Robb scoffed at the mention of these so called hostages.

"Willem Lannister and Martyn Lannister are 14 years old," remarked Robb knowing the boys were squires at best and hardly worth the effort of being considered valuable.

"Martyn is 15 years old I believe. Both boys are squires. Nothing more," added Blackfish while glancing at his nephew with a "you are such an idiot" look on his face.

"We have had Jaime Lannister for months now under careful watchful eyes and Tywin Lannister didn't move for peace during that time. Did you really think he would sue for peace sooner because we now have his Father's brother's Great Grandsons?" questioned Robb with Edmure now starting to see things from his perspective.

"No," replied Edmure quietly.

"How many men did you lose in the attack?" asked Robb while dreading the answer.

"208 men. But for every man we lost the Lannister...," answered Edmure, but was soon silenced by Robb's fist smashing against the table.

"Those 208 men could be alive now instead of rotting in the ground!" exclaimed Robb furiously while Edmure looked guilty over it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," replied Edmure while Robb's face was still holding a scowl.

"You would have. Right here at the gathering. If you had been patient!" stated Robb with Edmure looking away from the younger man's angry face.

"We seem to be running out of patience here. Especially now with the impending peace talks at King's Landing you are meant to attend. Its making everyone go on edge. You spend so much time fighting that when its time to actually stop, you almost forget how to put down your sword," remarked Blackfish sadly.

"A problem we need to fix," added Robb with a sigh before a ripple in the air around them was felt and Naruto appeared in a nearby chair.

"I couldn't agree more Robb," replied Naruto while his sudden appearance shocked both Edmure and the Blackfish for a second.

"Great Sage, what are you doing here?" asked Catelyn while seeing the masked man sit down in a nearby chair.

"To pay my respects to the late Holster Tully. I would have been with the crowd, but I didn't want my presence to distract from why everyone was here for the funeral. I liked Holster. He was a good man. Good men are hard to come by during these dark times," answered Naruto with a sigh since that was the problem with being a long living person.

Everyone you know tends to die one way or another.

"Thank you for coming. I'm sure my Father would have appreciated you attending his funeral," replied Catelyn while Naruto nodded.

"I also came here because of the two boys you recently captured and mentioned just now. I plan to return them to their family in Lannisport," added Naruto while the group in front of him looked shocked.

"What? Why? We can use them during the negotiations with Jaime. Gain some additional gold or wealth from House Lannister for their safe return," offered Edmure while Naruto glared at him.

"You are an idiot. The two boys and their worth during the negotiations will be little to nothing. You will spend more resources taking care of them now over any financial return later during the peace talks. Besides, they are basically young children forced to fight in a war that should not have been started in the first place. And its not like you need them anyway. Not with Jaime Lannister as your prisoner," replied Naruto with Edmure reluctantly conceding as much.

"But Jaime Lannister is to be put on trial for his various crimes in King's Landing. Won't his value decrease knowing what awaits him there?" asked Catelyn with Naruto shaking his head no.

"Hardly. Tywin will no doubt want Jaime's crimes to be pushed aside and have his son live to serve at the Wall. The man will lose out in having his eldest son be his Heir, but this allows him to live all the same," replied Naruto knowing that was the best option that Tywin and Jaime were going to get.

"Not if Jaime calls for Trial by Combat. Depending on who he faces, the man might just win his freedom," replied Robb with Naruto shaking his head.

"Unlikely. Even if it does come down to Trial by Combat, Jaime will have to face _me_ , and we all know how that will turn out," replied Naruto with the group looking surprised by this.

"Does Tywin know this?" asked Catelyn while wondering if Tywin ever considered this possible outcome for his son.

"Maybe. Even if he doesn't, I'm sure its an outcome he has considered. The man isn't an idiot Catelyn. He knows Jaime well enough to realize what his son will do should the opening for such a move present itself. Which is why I'm going to let the two talk things out before the Trial even starts, if there is one with him. I think we can all agree, its high time this Lannister not only pays his debts, but also faces his sins," answered Naruto while knowing this was a long time coming between Father and son in House Lannister.

"Its going to be a grand affair. I'm not sure even Tywin can take the shame brought upon his House," remarked Blackfish with Naruto looking at him.

"The shame brought to House Lannister that you speak of Blackfish was one of his twin children's own making. Quite literally when you consider how Joffrey turned out. Once this is resolved, I'm hoping the coming peace will give all the Houses a chance to heal properly," replied Naruto with Robb and Catelyn looking uneasy.

"We may have one more minor problem to deal with after the peace talks," replied Robb before sighing.

"What minor problem?" asked Naruto with a frown.

"Walder Frey," answered Catelyn with Blackfish scowling at the name.

"He's a fucking cunt," grumbled Blackfish to himself though everyone heard him.

"Uncle!" exclaimed Catelyn.

"What?! The man is a fucking old cunt. His only great accomplishment to date has been siring more bastards then Robert Baratheon. Even now, the only remaining muscles in his body still working are his mouth, his brain, and his cock. Don't tell me you didn't see how the man acted with the women at the Twins and not be disgusted?" challenged Blackfish with Catelyn frowning, but did not dispute his words.

"What is the issue with Walder Frey?" asked Naruto with Robb sighing and explaining how he broke the promise, the one his _Mother_ made for him, of marrying one of Walder Frey's daughter, and married the female healer who was also a foreigner.

"I know as a King, I should honor my promises, but this woman Talisa...I felt the moment I met her there was something about her, and what I feel in my heart...I am not a shamed I married her," said Robb with conviction in his voice.

"All the same, you have made an enemy of Walder Frey. He is not someone who will just take this offence against him lightly," warned Catelyn since she knew many Lords would take become angry by what Robb did in Walder Frey's place.

"I'm not about to apologize for being in love or marrying the woman I love! The deal was made through you. I never agreed to the marriage. At the very least, you should have come back to the army to talk to me about the offer, and whether or not to accept," said Robb with Catelyn grimacing.

"He's not wrong Catelyn. When making deals involving others, namely your son in this case, the mentioned person should be consulted, and talked to before such a deal is truly made agreeable," said Naruto with Catelyn looking down in a way that told them she was sorry.

"It can't be helped now. It won't be long before Walder Frey sends his eldest sons here to discuss how Robb can make amends for this wound toward House Frey," said Catelyn with Naruto frowning now further and didn't like this development one bit and for good reason.

Walder Frey was a perverted piece of slime. Some crude abomination of a man created by taking the worst parts of Orochimaru's and Jiraiya's vices before putting them all in a blender. The end result was Walder Frey. He had Orochimaru's ambitiousness in seeking out every advantage in any situation mixed with Jiraiya's perverted tendencies though at a level beyond even the old Super Pervert. Naruto also knew that like Orochimaru, the man currently ruling House Frey did not take offenses aimed against him lightly. Orochimaru had believed in crushing his opponents slowly, painfully, and patiently if his years upon years of waiting for his old sensei and Hokage to become too old to win in a fight with him was any indication.

In fact, Naruto surmised the entirety of House Frey was filled with snakes all waiting for the oldest of them to eventually die so the next one could sit in the chair running things. They were about two scheming generations away from resorting to kinslaying, if they did not secretly do it already in some manner, and backstab anyone to get what they want.

It just meant he would have to deal with this instead of Robb. The man had a good head on his shoulders like his Father, but neither had the means to sniff out a trap, or betrayal when someone saw the benefits of it.

"I will deal with Walder Frey. The man respects only one thing. Power. Power and those who have it and can give him more then anyone else. Walder will also see Robb's act of breaking his oath as an opportunity to gain favor with the Lannisters should he feel it is in his best interest to switch sides. Especially, if they can offer him more then Robb can in terms of paying for their services," said Naruto with Catelyn looking at him in shock.

"You are not suggesting that Walder Frey would break his oaths to House Tully and the Starks?" questioned Catelyn with Naruto nodding.

"Walder Frey is a bitter old man. Even more so with what happened with Robb marrying the woman he loves. The man will see it as an act of betrayal by House Tully and House Stark. I have little to no doubt the man plans to try something later just to prove his point in he won't tolerate anymore... _offenses_ by anyone else," replied Naruto with Blackfish nodding in agreement.

"You may have known Walder Frey when you were a little girl my niece, but the man has no honor, and has no problem killing someone if it means extending his own life. I would wager he would side with the White Walkers if they promised to make him live longer," said Blackfish with Naruto nodding.

"Not the best way to describe Walder Frey, but no less accurate. All the more reason to let me handle things with him from here on out," replied Naruto knowing it was the only recourse here.

"And what if Walder Frey decides to get violent? Any act by him against House Tully or Stark will weaken us considerably. It might even make the Lannisters become bold in wanting to give less and take more during the peace talks," replied Edmure with Naruto now looking at him.

"If Walder Frey gets violent, it will be the _last thing_ he or his House ever does, and I will see to it that the Twins will nothing more...then a _memory_!" stated Naruto coldly before he was gone via Kamui.

"I don't think I could ever get use to seeing him do that," remarked Blackfish while he saw the others nod in agreement.

(Elsewhere)

Talisa was working on the two Lannister children and tending to their wounds while they looked at her and the armed men behind the woman fearfully. They had been squires in the last battle. Both wounded yet captured all the same. Neither boy thought they would be in this sort of situation given they were not only Lannisters, but also simple squires of the knights serving their House. Only to one day find themselves in a battle for the army they were with to fall at the hands of the men serving the King of the North and House Tully of Riverrun.

And find themselves in the den filled with wolves.

"You are Robb Stark's wife," said Martyn Lannister while he was being bandaged.

"Yes I am," replied Talisa with a smile.

"Is it true what they say about him?" asked Martyn curiously.

"I don't know. What do they say about him?" asked Talisa though she had an idea on just what they were referring to about her husband.

So many amusing stories people tell these days.

"That he can turn into a wolf at night?" asked Martyn with Talisa smiled further since she heard that rumor too given his dire wolf fought beside him in battle.

"True," answered Talisa to humor the story along.

"And he eats the flesh of his enemies?" asked Martyn with Talisa nodding again.

"Also true. You seem nervous about that. You must be Lannisters by blood," concluded Talisa when she saw how nervous the boys were about being surrounded by so many of their House's enemies.

"Martyn Lannister," answered Martyn respectfully while fearing any insult to this woman would provoke the wrath of the Wolf King the Lannister men had called Robb Stark in the past.

"Well Martyn Lannister, you have nothing to fear. My husband doesn't eat children of his enemies. _Unless_ , there is a full moon out. Is there a full moon out tonight?" asked Talisa when she looked back to the guards behind her.

"No my Lady," replied one of the guards neutrally.

"See? Nothing to fear," replied Talisa before she finished working on the boy and sighed at the horror of war leaving its mark on the two boys in front of her.

A knock on the door made the men behind Talisa turn with swords at the ready should it be a trap and opened the door to see the three eyed masked Sage himself.

"Mind if I come in?" asked Naruto with the guards going pale in the face and nodding quickly.

"You are the Great Sage. I'm honored," replied Talisa with a humble bow and the two Lannister boys behind her looking at him in awe with a hint of fear.

"Robb Stark's wife. I can already see your beauty in the physical realm is surpassed only by the one of your spirit. No wonder Robb Stark fell in love with you," remarked Naruto with Talisa smiling at his praise and bowed humbly once more in front of him.

"Thank you Great Sage. May I inquire as to why you are here?" asked Talisa with Naruto nodding.

"You may. And to answer your question, I am here to take these Lannister boys home to their Father in Lannisport. I already talked to Robb about it and he agrees this has to be done since the peace talks in King's Landing will happen soon. This will be a show of good faith that everyone involved with these peace talks wants them to happen," said Naruto with Talisa nodding and the boys looked happy.

"Do you require some measure of transport to take you and the boys from here straight to Lannisport?" asked Talisa since she could arrange it thanks to being Robb's wife.

"Thank you, but no. I will take them using my own means of getting from one destination to another," said Naruto while walking up to the nervous boys and patted their shoulders.

"You're not going to use your magic to turn us into anything... _unnatural_? Right?!" asked Willem Lannister since he had heard stories about the Sage and his powers to bend all things to his Will with a flick of his wrist.

"No. I only do that to naughty children, who decide to do horrible unspeakable things to people, and deserve a taste of their own actions aimed at them. You haven't been naughty children, have you?" asked Naruto with both boys shaking their head no.

"No Great Sage," answered Martyn with Willem nodding too.

"Good! Then you have nothing to worry about. Now what I'm about to do will make you a bit nauseous and there is a chance you might vomit, but it is a small price to pay for this quick trip home," replied Naruto with both boys nodding.

"We're ready," said Willem with Naruto smirking under his mask.

'You wish,' thought Naruto before he vanished via Kamui with the two boys right out of the room to the shock of Talisa and the guards.

(The Twins-Short Time Later)

"So the Wolf Pup and his Tully for a Mother send the Great Sage himself to my home to speak to me on their behalf. I don't know whether to be insulted or honored," commented Walder Frey while sitting in his chair at the head of the table and drinking his wine and eating food like a pig in front of Naruto with several of Walder Frey's children off to the side.

"Father, proper decorum dictates...," said one of Walder's children though whether he was a legitimate or bastard child of House Frey was unknown.

"Was I talking to you? Bastard? I know you and the others are all waiting for my death so one of you can sit here. I'm not dead yet. I've still got life left in me. Enough to talk, eat, drink, and fuck any young woman I want. I did it with your Mother years ago and I can do it now," countered Walder Frey angrily.

"Father please...the Sage...," whispered Lothar Frey, who glanced at the masked three eyed man standing there with a growing angry look in those said eyes.

"All right. Fine! I welcome you Great Sage into my home under the Light of the Seven and its protection. Now, let's get down to this fucking business regarding the Wolf Pup, and the breaking of his oath he made to marry one of my daughters," said Walder before motioning Naruto forward.

"Robb Stark wishes to make amends regarding his oath when his Mother made the actual agreement to have him marry one of your daughters. He intended to come here himself to handle such a grievance himself, but the recent passing of his Grandfather Holster Tully, and the impending peace talks in King's Landing has caused his trip to be unintentionally delayed. To prevent this dishonor from growing further, I offered to speak to you on his behalf, and fix this mess to prevent further problems," offered Naruto civilly toward the old looking man, who looked more like a walking corpse.

Honestly, how was this man not dead from old age yet?!

"Excuses all. Just like his Grandfather. Holster never came to the Twins to celebrate my Name Day or my many wedding to my many wives. Always sticking his nose up at me and his Grandson of a King does the same now. And using Holster's death as an excuse. And these peace talks? Bah! I could care less! I have a better chance of fucking a woman and getting her pregnant on the first try!" said Walder before taking a drink of wine.

"Father please! You are being insulting to our guest," said another one of Walder's many grown children.

"Shut up! I don't have to listen to you as if you were my better. I am the Lord of House Frey and of the Twins. I can bloody do what I like in the safety of my own home!" said Walder while glaring at one of his many sons.

"Even if this is your home Lord Frey, it doesn't give you the right to be a fucking cunt to your guest when they have done to deserve your rude hospitality," countered Naruto with the old man glaring at him.

"This is my house. If I want to piss, shit, and fuck in front of someone, I will do it as I please. I might just fuck one of my future wives right here just to prove my point," said Walder while Naruto's face became a scowl behind his mask.

"I would advise against it. The instant you drop your pants, I drop you from the top of one of the towers before destroying this bridge to build a new one," threatened Naruto with Walder snarling at him at the sheer defiance made here.

"So that's how it is huh? You come here, to my home, under the pretense of being polite, and talking about fixing what Robb Stark broke. And for what? To threaten me? And in my own home no less?" challenged Walder with Naruto shaking his head no.

"No. I did come here and speak to you about Robb Stark's actions and get it resolved. But you have been insulting since I first stepped into this room and acted like you could do what you wanted in my presence. No matter how disgusting or insulting I found it. Tell me Walder Frey, were you this insulting to Catelyn Stark when she first came here?" said Naruto while taking another step forward.

"You're just like House Tully and House Stark. Always thinking yourself better then me and my House. Always looking down at House Frey with contempt. Holster didn't come to any of my weddings, even before he became ill, and weak in the body. And for what? All because I like to fuck young women and make them produce babies? Both legitimate ones and bastards. I will fuck any girl or woman who catches my fancy and I will make her produce a child of my blood. And if Catelyn Tully Stark or her Wolf Pup for a son Robb Stark don't like it, I can remind them that my home is key to providing support from the North to their army, and if they still want to get those supplies they better give me something worthy of the oath breaking," countered Walder Frey before he spit on the ground in front of Naruto, who frowned further, and his power started to come out of his body.

The time for being civil was over with this old ghoul of a man.

"You are disgusting piece of shit Walder Frey. You are man barely clinging to life and making demands of others like they owe you for years of past debts long overdue. The Tullys and the Starks owe you _nothing_! Why? Because you _ARE_ nothing Walder Frey. Your House is filled with a bloodline that is some of the blackest around. You have no honor. You do not care about the oaths you swore to House Tully. You go around fucking any woman, who has had the unfortunate task of being within hand grabbing distance, and producing more of your vile offspring. You want to know why Holster Tully didn't attend your weddings in the past? Because he knew as I do from the mere sight of you, that you Walder Frey are filth. You are slime. Lower then trash. You don't deserve to be held in high esteem like you feel others should when mentioning your House. I look at you and I see a bitter and withered old man, who has only three major parts of him functioning out of his entire body. Namely your brain, your mouth, and your cock. You also stink of shit from lack of bathing, it is amazing that any woman fucked by you does not faint, vomit, or both from the stench created from your ugly grotesque body. So do not bitch to me about how no one from the Tullys or the Starks respects you or your House Walder Frey. You have done _nothing_ to make others think highly of you. Only lower," answered Naruto coldly and cruelly with Walder Frey looking absolutely furious at the insults thrown his way in his own House and in front of his family no less.

"Kill him! I order you all to kill this fucking cunt! Right now!" commanded Walder while he pointed his decrepit finger at Naruto.

"Did I hit a nerve? Did I get to the heart of the matter? It must hurt to hear the bitter truth about what people think of you, doesn't it Walder? Knowing for all your blustering and showing off the supposed _greatness_ of your House, all you are showing everyone is just how _pathetic_ you truly are, and bringing about further shame upon yourself," commented Naruto while the room was now filled with knights, archers on the balcony, and other soldiers ready to kill him at a moments notice.

"I have had about enough of you. When I show off your head on a pike at the top of the Twins, we will see who will have the power to control the Riverlands? House Tully with its idiot for a new Liege Lord? House Stark with its so called King who breaks oaths? Or House Frey, the House that killed the Demon Sage himself without a shred of mercy for the insults he slandered us with?" challenged Walder Frey angrily while Naruto did not look amused.

"Oh really? You speak to me about how people broke Oaths to you? When you yourself have done it? I know all about your secret messages to House Lannister. Willing to cut Robb Stark off and betray him if several men from House Lannister were to marry some of your daughters. I also know how you had planned to use your own daughter promised to Robb Stark to control the man when married. _And_ when an Heir has been made from their union, you plan to have him die from a poison you give to her on her wedding night to hide away until the deed is done, and the child is secured as the future King of the North. Do not speak to me or about Robb Stark breaking oaths Walder Frey when you were playing both sides and planned to show your allegiance to the side who gives you more," replied Naruto angrily with Walder sneering at him at having his plans for the Wolf Pup being discovered.

"Kill him now!" commanded Walder angrily and his men moved to kill the masked Sage.

Starting with the archers firing arrows at him.

Only for the projectiles to dissolve under the slowly oppressive power of Naruto's chakra now coming alive around him and forming 10 massive tails.

 _ **"So that's how it is, huh Walder? You can't stand the truth and once caught at playing both sides of the war, try to cover it up. Like a child lying to his parents about all the horrible things he's done when asked about them. How pathetic! Such a vile House with your blood does not deserve to live. So I will do this world a favor and simply end it here and now!"**_ declared Naruto in a demonic with his power spiking and making the room shake.

"What are you doing? Stop it! Stop it! Come on you cunts! Kill him already!" exclaimed Walder Frey while his army shook in fear just as the Twins themselves seemed to shake.

 _ **"Your time is over. Your House, your bloodline, and even this building built on greed and sin will die with you for your crimes. You should feel honored. I haven't used this much power in centuries,"**_ said Naruto while some of his tails lashed out at the Frey men around him and causing their bodies to disintegrate in an instant.

"What in the Seven Hells are you?" asked Walder Frey while finding himself trapped and unable to move in part because of the power from the Sage in front of him and in part his own elderly body.

 _ **"I am many things. I am a beginning. I am an end. And as of this very moment...all things connected to House Frey shall**_ _ **END**_ _ **! DIE!"**_ answered Naruto with his eyes locked onto Walder Frey's terrified form.

 _ **BOOOOOOM!**_

A massive beam of light violently exploded upward to the heavens. All could see it. From the Wall, to the Iron Islands, and even at the Vale. The light had parted the clouds in the sky while the ground shook all over as if the realm itself was quaking in fear. In the end, all that was left of the area was a massive circular hole where the Twins once stood, and water from what was left of the massive river crossing now pouring into it.

And standing in the air using the wind itself was Uzumaki Naruto, who looked over the entire area for any (unlikely) survivors of House Frey. He didn't expect any of course. Having obliterated the Twins and all within it into nothingness and knowing the entire House (army and all) was indeed within the Twins at the time of the destruction. Still, it paid to be absolutely sure, and watched for any possible survivors to he annihilation of the Freys.

And found none.

(Lannisport-At the Moment)

Tywin Lannister was by his window when the explosion and beam of light appeared at the Twins happened and he could honestly say he was glad in his decision to not respond to the older man. He never liked the perverse and crude ruler of House Frey. No one did. The only reason anyone even made deals with the sickly looking old man was because they _had to_ make deals with him because of the key trade route between Riverrun and the North. Oh Tywin would freely admit he made deals in the past with Walder Frey because business was business and money was money. But there was something unsettling about making deals with Walder Frey outside of business in the realm of war. Oh Tywin was tempted by the deal offered by Walder. Reduced price in paying tolls for crossing the Twins, marrying a few of his daughters to a few Lannister men, and using the weakened position of House Tullys following Holster's death to become the new Liege Lord of the Riverlands while putting the Stark army in a pincer move.

All those things were so tempting...if not for the Baratheon/Tyrell alliance adding their own army to the Stark/Tully army. All they had to do was attack the Twins, which they would easily win given their insanely larger army, control the massive structure, and then redirect their efforts back to attacking House Lannister. Oh sure, Tywin _could_ attack if the enemy laid siege to the Twins, but the much larger army of four major Houses could easily fight off House Lannister, and take the Twins easily while at most losing a third of their men.

If there was one thing Tywin Lannister knew from his own years of experience in raising his House to one of importance, it was knowing when to cut your losses, and focus on the big picture staring you straight in the face. Namely, the peace talks he was setting out to tomorrow, and ending this expensive and costly war. Without gold being found deep in the mines, Tywin knew the days when Lannisters "shit gold" were now coming to an end, and a new form of revenue outside of gold would be needed. The secret of there being no gold in the mines would not be kept hidden for much longer. It was practically an all out invitation for the war to continue until the war lasted for so long that even the massive wealth the Lannisters possessed was destroyed to nothing.

Not what Tywin wanted in terms of a legacy left behind after his death.

"I take it you saw what I did?" asked Tyrion after entering the room.

"Yes. House Frey is no more. He must have made the Sage very angry to unleash that level of power," commented Tywin with Tyrion nodding.

"Walder Frey makes everyone angry, but yes I can see your point. I don't suppose you telling the Sage about Walder's attempts at making deals with us had anything to do with it?" questioned Tyrion with Tywin letting a small smirk appear on his face.

"If only that were true, but I cannot take credit for such an act. At best, I merely provided the necessary proof of House Frey's treachery. The Sage already suspected as much from Walder Frey in terms of the old man's plotting and scheming against the North and the Tullys. Besides, with the way things are now and the peace talks we plan to have soon, it would have been foolish to accept the offer. In addition, the Sage did return two members of my family back to us not that long ago, and a Lannister always pays his debts," replied Tywin with Tyrion nodding.

"That we do. I imagine any attempt to stall the peace talks will be silenced by this sudden act of destruction. Though I am curious how the Sage will fix the lack of a bridge at the crossing? Without a bridge, supplies from the North to Robb Stark's forces will be put in jeopardy to some degree," said Tyrion with Tywin smirking a bit more.

"Knowing him, he's already fixing it right now, and a new bridge has already been built where the Twins once stood. Something simple, yet quite pleasant to look at. Not like the Twins and the feeling of walking into a pit of hungry scavengers ready to devour you at the first sign of weakness," commented Tywin with Tyrion nodding.

"Joffrey and Cersei have been relocated to their assigned carriage and we will soon be ready to depart," said Tyrion after a moment of silence.

"Good. All the guards assigned to us reliable and loyal?" asked Tywin knowing his not so innocent daughter or bastard Grandson would try to find a way to make the men on this trip shift loyalties to them for freedom.

"I chose them all personally. Each man knows what is at stake and what will happen if they try to betray us. What just happened at the Twins will no doubt reinforce it. Bronn is also with us and he knows neither Cersei nor Joffrey can offer him anything that would warrant his betrayal. Plus the man has an uncanny ability to sniff out backstabbers and betrayers from his experience as a Sell Sword," said Tyrion with Tywin nodding knowing the man did have that keen sense.

Bronn maybe a Sell Sword, but the man also knew enough of the world to know just how far people will go to kill, and such talents were useful to those who could afford use his skills when needed. Said skills which Tywin saw first hand in keeping three would-be assassins at bay when they thought killing the old lion at the behest of his incest bastard born Grandson Joffrey's command would give them some kind of reward. Their weight and armor in gold from what Bronn had learned once they were all "questioned" by the Sell Sword about what was promised them once Tywin and possibly Tyrion later on was dead.

What those idiots got was a painful death! And Joffrey? Well he was denied food for the entire day and told to keep it down when bitching about it.

"Come! The sooner we get to King's Landing, the sooner we can end this ridiculous war, and refocus our efforts on rebuilding the Lannister name _properly_!" stated Tywin with Tyrion right beside him with a smile on his face.

It was actually nice to stand by his Father's side on the same page of something for once.

(King's Landing-Days Later)

"It seems everyone here has arrived ahead of schedule," commented Naruto with a hint of amusement in his voice while seeing the banners for Stark, Tully, Lannister, Tyrell, and of course Baratheon in the main area they were told to go by the City Watch.

The City Watch had actually improved itself after being placed under the very harsh, yet necessary guidance of Ser Sandor Clegane's command as its new Commander. The man had felt out of place being knighted with no official duties aside from managing House Clegane, which the scarred man didn't really care about at this point, and left his House to be managed by one of his other family members. So, as Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Ned Stark had decided to give the man a key position where he could help others, gain an honorable reputation among the smallfolk, and have purpose all in one.

"Your actions at the Twins and House Frey's destruction having nothing to do with it I'm sure," commented Ned while standing beside him with the Kingsguard flanking both of them.

"You could always ask them," offered Naruto with Ned smirking now.

"No. I think I will just assume what I wish. Nothing more," replied Ned while Naruto smirked behind his mask.

The two watched the various sides become tense around each other. Some guards from the Lannister side had hands on their swords while the Stark/Tully, and Baratheon/Tyrell men had their own at the ready. It was only Naruto making a noise and getting them to turn their attention to him did the tension between them all die down. Especially with the look Naruto was giving them to basically knock it the fuck off so they could get down to business.

"Tywin Lannister," said Robb Stark when Tywin approached with Tyrion.

"Robb Stark. I see much of your Father's fierceness in you. The fact you have won every battle against my army proves it," replied Tywin while seeing Catelyn Stark watching him carefully and the young beautiful foreign woman standing beside young man whom he assumed was his wife if what he heard was true.

"My Father taught me many things. Namely fighting for what you believe in," said Robb while Tywin nodding since he could respect that.

"Lady Catelyn Stark. Its good to see you again despite these circumstance. I'm sorry to hear about your Father's passing. He was a good man. I would have come to the funeral to pay my respects, but...we were just starting a ceasefire with your side," replied Tywin with Catelyn nodding with a stoic face, but still nodded all the same.

"Thank you Lord Tywin. My Father was loved and respected by many. He ruled well and justly over Riverrun. The current realm of men is a slightly darker place without him in it," said Catelyn while Tywin gave a brief nod before turning his attention to the younger woman beside Robb Stark.

"And you must be Lady Talisa Stark," said Tywin while the woman smiled honestly and curtseyed respectfully toward the Lord of House Lannister.

"I am her Lord Tywin. You are every bit as intimidating as my loving husband led me to believe. Though I assure you he said it with respect on his part," said Talisa with Tywin smiling slightly at her.

"My reputation precedes me in seems. Still, I will take it as a compliment all the same," said Tywin knowing the woman in front of him had a fire in her and thus what no doubt caught Robb Stark's attention.

It was no wonder the young wolf married her. To be young again and in love.

"I see King's Landing has improved greatly since we were all here last. The smell of the place seems to have improved greatly," commented Renly with his wife Margery Tyrell beside him and Olenna Tyrell the Queen of Thorns herself behind her Granddaughter.

"Indeed. I might not have to use some of my perfume this time around," replied Olenna while seeing King's Landing had indeed improved smell wise since the last time she was here.

"I think our current Lord Regent and Sage had something to do with that," remarked Tyrion while glancing over at the approaching figures just mentioned.

"Lord Stark. King's Landing thrives under your guidance," replied Tywin while seeing Ned nod.

"It does, but only due to the help of those enlisted around me. Namely Ser Barristan, Ser Sandor Clegane, Varys, and of course the Great Sage himself to name some of the key people helping me with the improvements of the city," replied Ned knowing who to honor for improving King's Landing after becoming Lord Regent.

"Using key maps of the city, we helped reform many of the drainage areas all over King's Landing and even found some clogged pipes responsible for causing a backflow into the lower sections of Flea Bottom. If we didn't fix the issue, there was a chance of a plague sprouting up within the next few years, and no one wants that happening anytime soon," said Naruto with the group nodding in agreement.

"Are the poor being treated well?" asked Margery while Naruto nodded and saw Olenna smirking at the sight of her Granddaughter making herself out to be the loving champion of the smallfolk.

"Yes. It was something I had Ser Sandor Clegane take care of when made Commander of the City Watch. He made sure the people with little to nothing weren't cruelly trampled on by those who do have more then them. I even setup several orphanages and even what I call an Apprenticeship Stations where those who have no skills can go to acquire them in order to seek work to gain money so their lives aren't so poor," explained Naruto, as he wanted to see fewer poor people living on the streets begging for money, and doing just about any unethical or immoral act to gain it.

"Impressive. A strong work force means good productivity and fewer poor people among the smallfolk all at the same time. Though paying for it must be difficult after all with the Crown in debt," commented Renly knowing Littlefinger had bankrupted the Kingdom under his older brother's rule.

"Fortunately, it wasn't as bad as you think Renly. After I took at look at the ledgers left behind by the former and dead Master of Coin, I was able to relocate much of the gold Littlefinger had drained from the Crown. I recovered most of it to pay back all the debts owed to the Iron Bank. What money I have yet to find and help pay for the rest owed to House Lannister will be covered thanks to the trade agreements made with House Martell in Essos along with some others places Ned and I were able to broker trade deals with," said Naruto while Tywin was surprised the Sage was trying get the necessary funds to pay back the Crowns debt owed to the Lannisters during King Robert's time.

"Not that my House doesn't appreciate this, but...why?" asked Tyrion with Naruto let out a chuckle.

"Tyrion, regardless of the war, King Robert still owed House Lannister a large sum of money, and the debt still stands regardless of him not being alive to pay it. All the debts owed should be paid and this is one of them. A Crown that does not pay its debts is not one that can function properly. Ned and I feel that when the new King or Queen is made to rule over the Seven Kingdoms, the person sitting on the Iron Throne should be able to start out debt free," replied Naruto with Tyrion nodding since it made sense.

"As part of the agreement made, we have Jaime Lannister and Armory Lorch ready to be taken to the Black Cells," said Robb before he motioned for his men to open the carriage holding the prisoners, who had been cleaned up prior to coming here, and looked more respectable if one were to see just what they looked like prior to that.

"And as per my part, I have my daughter Cersei along with my... _Grandson_ Joffrey here as well," added Tywin while calling Joffrey his Grandson like he just drank poison before he motioned for his men to open the carriage holding both family members.

Both family members who were currently resisting once brought out of the carriage and were held firmly in place despite the verbal commands from Joffrey to release him.

"Place all four in the Black Cells under watchful guards, but make sure no harm comes to them until the actual trial starts for each prisoner!" commanded Ned with the City Watch taking control of all four prisoners being taken away.

"It is not easy to see my children taken away like that. To hand them over. Family means a great deal to me," remarked Tywin while seeing Ned nod in agreement.

"They won't be mistreated while here Lord Tywin. I swear it," replied Ned while Tywin nodded knowing the Lord Regent well enough to know he would keep his word.

"When will the trials start? I hate to say this, but everyone came here a bit early for it, and the peace talks," stated Tyrion since coming here ahead of schedule set things off a bit.

"House Martell from Dorne are coming here. Namely Prince Oberyn Martell. He wants to be here for the trial against Amory Lorch, but he won't arrive for a couple of days. Since that is the case, I suggest we all spend this time to relax, if only for a bit, and there is also the face we have to properly prepare for the upcoming trials once the peace talks are over with this war ending," replied Naruto with everyone nodding.

"Will House Martell be joining in the peace talks as a neutral party or negotiator?" asked Tyrion while knowing his House's history with House Martell was not a good one.

"No. I'm going to ask Prince Oberyn to be more of a witness to it. But he can offer some suggestions to issue that neither side can agree on if such an event does happen," replied Naruto with Tyrion nodding.

"In the meantime my Lords and Ladies, I have had rooms prepared for you and your men while staying here. If you will follow, I can show you where they are in the Red Keep," said Ned while being the gracious Host for this group for now.

But in truth he wanted to speak to his son about this whole King in the North business and trying to prevent the North from leaving the Kingdom.

(Essos-At the Moment)

Daenerys and her army were encamped outside the walls of the city called Yunkai. Like the city of Astapor, this city thrived on slavery, and the selling of slaves while making lots of money doing it. Of course, the one difference between the slaves of Yunkai, and the slaves of Astapor was the type of slaves produced by both cities. The city of Astapor conditioned slaves for fighting for those who bought them and making slave armies that were, if put kindly...expendable on the battlefield. The slaves of Yunkai were not meant for fighting, but meant to serve simply as slaves to handle all forms of lowly tasks. To clean up after the Masters. To feed the Masters. Dress the Masters. And depending on the various... _preferences_ of the Masters...to have sex with them...whether the slaves wanted to do these things or not. Not all Masters were cruel.

A small majority of the Masters had raised their slaves well. Treated them as close to free men and women as one could in Yunkai. Making sure that the slaves in their service were good playmates, servants, or teachers for their children in exchange for living the slightly better then average Yunaki slave lifestyle.

Again, these were the small majority. An _extremely_ small majority.

The majority of the Masters in Yunaki were like those of Astapor. They were cruel and not afraid to use the whip or sword to make their point on their living property. With the slaves outnumbering the Masters, the loss of one, two, or ten slaves daily to make all the others know their place in the world was nothing to them.

"Yunkai. The Yellow City. One ruled by Masters and have many slaves," remarked Jorah while Naruto nodded.

"True, but they don't have slave army. These slaves are trained more for pleasure. More money to be made and less of an effort to train in the art. Plus, I would wager some of the Masters who trained these pleasure slaves have no doubt... _tasted_ the merchandise first in order to prepare them for the market place," said Naruto while Jorah nodding and saw that Daenerys was scowling heavily.

"Is it just the women who are treated that way? Or the men too?" asked Daenerys with a hint of anger.

"Both. Unlike Astapor, the slaves of Yunkai are of both genders my Lady. Rich women by male slaves for satisfy their sexual appetites when their late or stupid husbands can't do the job themselves. Some of these rich male Masters of Yunkai even prefer other male slaves and use them as such for their own sexual gratification. Some even prefer them at an even...younger age. Both boys and girls," replied Naruto with Daenerys narrowing her eyes.

"I see," remarked Daenerys with Jorah knowing that look well of a woman who wants to unleash her wrath on those deserving of it.

"Fortunately, they don't have a slave army. They do have an army, but its ill equipped, and mostly just guards for the Masters. They can't win a fight against your army on the open field," said Naruto with Jorah nodding.

"On the battlefield outside of the city. But the Yunaki know they don't have to fight like we do. They have strong high walls, lots of provisions, and above all else...patience. They can wait us out for weeks, months, maybe even a year or more if pushed. We do not have the means or resources to wait that long. We will have lost much of our army if we stayed here during that time. Time would be our enemy," remarked Jorah with Naruto nodding and Daenerys scowling further.

"I will not lose half of my army before I eventually make it back to Westeros. A future Queen does not squander what she has and I will not sacrifice my army recklessly. I am not my brother," replied Daenerys while glaring at the city of Yunkai.

"We don't need Yunkai to make it back to Westeros for the Iron Throne, Khaleesi. You only need a small fleet to sail with the army you have back home and claim what is yours by right," replied Jorah with Daenerys disagreeing.

"And leave over 200,000 slaves in Yunkai? To suffer? To die? They breed slaves like it is a sport. Within a few years they could easily have several times that number. All being used for the sick pleasure of a man or woman, who thinks they are better then the slaves they abuse. And for what? Because they have gold and thus have power?" asked Naruto with Jorah feeling a bit nervous since he had once been a smuggler and slave trader.

It was why Ned Stark had wanted his head. Jorah was from a strong House loyal to the Starks and had shamed both with his actions. Jorah had vowed to redeem himself and felt the only way to do it was to put the rightful ruler of Westeros on the Iron Throne. Maybe even become a Kingsguard if possible.

"Then we have 200,000 reasons for taking the city," said Daenerys knowing she could not forgive herself if she just left all those people to live horrible lives of suffering.

"If you want, I can just destroy their walls with my power, and create a big enough hole for the army to march into the city?" offered Naruto with Daenerys shaking her head no.

"Not yet. Let's try diplomacy first. I would rather they surrender the city to me willingly over attacking it like others have no doubt done before my time," answered Daenerys with Naruto nodding.

"As you wish. But my offer still stands," replied Naruto with Daenerys smiling at him.

"Duly noted," remarked Daenerys before she sent one of her Unsullied to the gate to inform the Masters that she would receive one of them to talk terms.

Eventually, one of the Masters came with a small entourage of slaves carrying him in a single one man carriage along with a large chest. The Master in question saw row upon row of Unsullied, knowing of their reputation on how they were trained in the city of Astapor to be ruthless when commanded to unleash their training on the enemy. Several of the Masters from Astapor often visited Yunkai for pleasure slaves, namely the female variety to eventually impregnate, sire bastards, and turn the boys into Unsullied while the girls were sent here to be pleasure slaves. Chances are at least one of these Unsullied had the blood of one of the now late Masters from Astapor in their veins.

Still, to see so many of Unsullied in one place standing at attention, ready to strike if he so much as sneezed wrong made the Master a tad nervous.

Eventually, the group from Yunkai made their way up to Daenerys's tent where slaves set down the carriage carrying the Master, and helped the man out of his seat to walk into the tent. Daenerys for her part disliked the sight of the slaves she saw from her position in the tent and their physical condition being less then pleasant to look at. They were dirty, thin, some looked like they had been whipped only a few days ago, and their eyes showed they felt dead inside.

"Easy Daenerys. I sense your emotions. I know you want to kill this fucker and free the slave with him from bondage. But that would be the easy short route and the slaves in the city will no doubt be punished simply out of spite for your actions. Remember, we want to free _all_ of the slaves. Which means we have to wait for the right moment. Now is not the right moment," said Naruto before the Master entered the tent to the Sage, Daenerys, Grey Worm, Jorah, Missandei, and three glaring dragons snarling at the Master.

They clearly sensed their Mother's displeasure of the man in front of them.

"Now comes the noble Razdal mo Eraz of that ancient and honorable House, Master of men and speaker to savages, to offer terms of peace," said Missandei while seeing the man walk into the tent like he owned it.

Only for the three dragons screeching at him to cut off his attempt at looking superior to everyone else in it.

"Noble Lord of Yunkai, you currently stand before one Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and the Mother of Dragons. If this were _MY_ tent, I would be insulted over the fact you are not kneeling at my feet, and begging for mercy at your false superiority when in my presence," said Naruto while watching the Master from Yunkai look at him for a second before focusing on Daenerys.

"Fortunately for you Lord Eraz, this is _MY_ tent so I will forgive the disrespect shown here today this one time. You may approach. Sit," said Daenerys while she motioned for the Master to sit in the seat in across from her.

"Will the noble lord take a refreshment?" asked Missandei while the Master nodded and was given some water to quench his thirst.

"Ancient and glorious is Yunkai. Our empire was considered old before dragons stirred in Old Valyria. Many an army has broken against our strong high walls. You shall find no easy conquest here, Khaleesi," said Razdal while seeing Daenerys turned her attention to her three dragons and fed them a large fish to fight over.

"I do not want this to become a war. Such things are violent and pointless. I merely wish to exchange my terms with you so that we may live another day," replied Daenerys while the Master in front of her was more pleased then he was willing to admit.

"I'm glad. Word of your actions at Astapor have reached the Wise Masters' ears but the Yunkai are a forgiving and generous people," replied Razdal before clapping his hands and two groups of slaves who came with him brought in two large chests.

Upon opening one of them in front of the woman, she saw gold bars inside stacked up to the very brim of the container.

"Generous indeed," commented Daenerys while looking at the gold.

"The Wise Master have sent this as a gift for the Silver Queen. There is even more then this waiting for you on your own personal ship," replied Razdal while Daenerys looked at him in surprise and Naruto looked at him with suspicion.

"My ship?" asked Daenerys while glancing at Jorah, who was surprised, and like Naruto was also suspicious of this surprising generosity.

No one gave so much out of generosity. No one.

"Yes, Khaleesi. As I said, we are a generous people. Your ship will be made available to you whenever you wish," said Razdal while Naruto narrowed his three eyes at him.

"And what do you ask of me in return for taking my new ship and newly acquired wealth the Wise Masters have seen fit to give me?" asked Daenerys curiously knowing like her own companions in the room that there was a price for such...generosity.

"All we ask is you make use of your ship. Sail back to Westeros where you belong and leave us alone to conduct our business here in peace," replied Razdal while Daenerys frowned slightly at the offer.

She also noticed the Yunkai were offering her only _one_ ship. Not a fleet. One ship could not hold 8,000 Unsullied and what was left of her Dothraki Horde who stayed following Khal Drogo's death.

"Will you provide me more ships for my army?" asked Daenerys with the Master now being the one frowning.

"Unfortunately, your Unsullied cannot accompany you back home. They have killed their Masters and have laid siege at Astapor. While they may have been ordered by you...the Unsullied must pay for their crimes...as they are property of Essos through and through," said Razdal while Daenerys and Naruto scowled at him.

Glancing at Naruto, the masked Sage looked over at her, and gave a "diplomacy is over" look with the go ahead to make the Master in front of them know they were not fucking around.

"Thank you for your... _generous_ terms Lord Razdal. As such I have a gift of my own for you in return. I offer you your life," replied Daenerys with the man in front of her frown in confusion.

"My life?" asked Razdal while glancing from Daenerys to the various armed men in the room.

"Yes. Your life. And the lives of your Wise Masters. But I also want something in return for my gift. You will release every slave in Yunkai. Every man, woman, and child shall be given food, clothing, and property as they can carry out as payment for their years of servitude and will be allowed to leave with me. Reject this gift by me...and it _will_ come to war," replied Daenerys coldly and saw the Master in front of her looking furious at her "offer" for peace.

"You are mad woman! We are not like Astapor or Qarth. We are Yunkai and we have powerful friends! Friends who will take great pleasure in destroying you. Those who survive, we shall enslave once more. Perhaps we will make you a slave as well!" said Razdal when he stood up, but was forced stumbling back down when Drogon screeched angrily at him for threatening his Mother, and Naruto had surprised everyone when he somehow summoned Kubikiribocho to his hand while leveling it pointedly with one arm at the Master.

The length of the sword actually made Razdal fall back out of his seat in fright. Drogon actually jumped onto the sword to further enforce its Mother's defense.

"Say something like that again and you will die in this tent before being fed to these three dragons. I assure you Razdal that while fish is a good meal for them, nothing would make these dragons happier then eating the flesh of their Mother's enemies. And from what I can see here, _you_ are an enemy," commented Naruto with the three dragons around him screeching in agreement.

"You swore me safe conduct!" protested Razdal while looking at Daenerys.

"I did, but my friend here did not. And he hates it when you threaten his friends. Not to mention my dragons made no such promises to you...and there is the fact you did threaten their Mother. Children like mine tend to be protective of the one responsible for bringing them into the world," countered Daenerys while she saw Razdal looking increasingly angry at her.

"Take the gold," commanded Razdal to the slaves and they cautiously moved to obey the order.

But were stopped by three kunai thrown in front of them at their feet and three dragons now turning their attention to the slaves while moving over the chests to keep them from being grabbed.

"My gold. You gave it to me as a gift, remember? And as such, I will put it to good use. You would be wise to do the same with my gift to you. Now get out of my sight before one of my dragons decides to make a meal out of your body!" commanded Daenerys coldly while seeing the scared slaves and Razdal leave the tent.

"The Yunkai are proud people Khaleesi. They will not bend," warned Jorah with Naruto smirking at him.

"Pride is a weakness Jorah. What does not bend will be broken when enough pressure is applied. You just need to know where to apply the pressure," said Naruto with Daenerys nodding in agreement.

"We gave them a chance to be different. To change and not have their blood spilled. They refused to listen. Now they will fall," said Daenerys while petting Drogon affectionately.

"Agreed. You kept a cool head when talking to the Master. The mark of a good ruler is never backing down to the threats of others. It invites your enemies to become bold and take more from you during negotiations. Now they will know you mean business and are not to be ignored simply because you are a woman," replied Naruto with Daenerys giving him a smirk before she frowned.

"He said the Yunkai had powerful friends. Who was he talking about?" asked Daenerys with Jorah shrugging.

"I don't know Khaleesi. Whoever these friends are must be past customers who have bought slaves from them. Many wealthy and powerful people in Essos would not stand for someone taking away one of their guilty pleasures in the form of slaves trained to give them pleasure," answered Jorah with Daenerys frowning further.

"Find out," ordered Daenerys knowing Jorah could and would learn who these friends are that they seemed confident could challenger her army.

"My offer still stands Daenerys. It wouldn't even have to involve your army. I could slip in, kill all the Wise Masters, open the gates, and the army could march into the city. All of this could be done before these _friends_ of the Wise Masters could get here in time," said Naruto with Daenerys shaking her head.

"No. I wish to know who these friends the Yunkai possess. Once I know, then I will act on how to deal with them," replied Daenerys with Naruto nodding.

"And if these friends of the Yunkai are the savage kind that like to maim, kill, rape, and not in that particular order?" asked Naruto with Daenerys now having a cold fire in her eyes.

"Whether by my army's hand or yours...I want them destroyed," answered Daenerys with Naruto nodding.

"Just remember one thing Daenerys. Don't become the monster you are fighting. We can easily slip from the path in front of us and turn into the very thing we despise," replied Naruto with Daenerys nodding.

"I will remember that Great Sage. In the meantime, I will see what my enemies have on their side for an army before I show them the full extent of mine," said Daenerys while she pet her dragons and soothing their anger with her touch.

It was high time the name Targaryen was spoken once more throughout the world.

(A/N: YAY! Another update for all of you. My loyal loving fans. Hope you enjoyed this one. Did you see the end of season 6? Of course you did! Lots of people died! People who have been with the show since nearly season 1 or 2! Talk about an explosive end to their characters. Walder Frey is dead. Both on the show and in my fic. Well deserved death for being the asshole we all know he was when we first saw him. Come on! You all knew without reading the book and how he acted The man was a total dick. He was the old perverted medieval version of Tarkin from Star Wars. Now all is left is who will kill Cersei? Considering how Tyrion is with Daenerys on the way to Westeros, my money is on Jaime at this point. The only thing keeping them together was their children and now that the boy is dead thanks to Cersei killing Margery in such a way like the Mad King wanted in the first place (only on a grander scale), chances are the man will have to do the one thing Cersei never thought he would do. She always suspected it was Tyrion who would end her life. Not Jaime. But she fails to realize that Tyrion doesn't have the...what is the word I'm looking for? What Tyrion doesn't have is the hands size or strength to choke someone. Remember in season 4 when he killed Shae. He used the necklace she wore to choke her. Not his bare hands. They wouldn't have done the job. Jaime on the other hand needs only has one good hand to choke Cersei with and that is all he really needs. Until next time...PEACE!)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-The Trial Part 2

The four prisoners were put in the Black Cells and per their orders, the guards were to keep a heavy vigilant watch over them. Of course, it was an effort during the trip to the Black Cells to even get all four of the prisoners into their assigned rooms due to all four struggling to get out of the grip of their guards. One because he was guilty as sin for his past crimes in killing so many for the fun of it, one because he didn't want to be in the Black Cells for his crimes, the third because he was acting like a spoiled child spouting out how he was the King of Westeros, and the would have all their heads on pikes when freed.

The fourth one, Cersei of House Lannister was struggling the most out of al of them, as she was nearly consumed in her madness at being treated in such a manner. To her, it was unbefitting of a woman such as herself, not just as a Lannister, but as the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms to be placed in such a prison. This place was meant for the murderers, the thieves, the rapists, and all the lowest forms of life King's Landing at offer. She wasn't one of them! She was a Queen! Queens can do what they want. They could kill anyone they wanted, take what they wanted, and do whatever they wanted without fear of any form of punishment.

So when did the rules regarding Queens being immune to such things suddenly change?

'Its because I'm a Lannister. They are all jealous of the power the Lannisters have in the world. All the gold, all the power, and the strength we possess,' thought Cersei bitterly as she was thrown into her cell and the door soon shut for who knows how long.

"If its all right with you, I wish to speak with my daughter," came the voice of the man known as Tywin Lannister.

"With all due respect Lord Tywin, we ask you remove any weapons on your person, and that we inspect your person for anything you might try to hide in order to secretly give the prisoner for a possible escape attempt," said one of the guards with respect and fear for the Lord of House Lannister.

"I understand and accept," said Tywin while two guards examined him carefully and one had the man's sword in hand.

"We will return your sword to your person once you have finished talking to the prisoner Lord Tywin," said the third guard once the examination of Lord Tywin was done.

"Again, I understand the reason," said Tywin before the door was opened and the Lord of House Lannister.

"You have changed Father. I didn't want to see it, but you have changed. To see you act in such a state is unbefitting of the Lord of House Lannister," whispered Cersei while she saw Tywin frowned slightly.

"You are many things Cersei. But I never thought being a hypocrite was one of them," commented Tywin with an air of disappointment in his voice.

"You don't have the right to call me a hypocrite _Father_! Not after what you did," said Cersei angrily.

"And what exactly did I do?" questioned Tywin though the way he did it made his child even angrier.

"You bent the knee. You bent the knee and submitted to the wolves, the stags, the roses, and a demon behind a mask. You favored your deformed dwarf of a son over me. Over your Grandson and Heir to the Iron Throne! You favored to surrender your pride and the dignity of House Lannister!" exclaimed Cersei angrily at her Father.

"Call it what you will Cersei, but I did what I had to do. Am I proud of myself? No. Did I want to do it? No. It was either go through with this or all of House Lannister would be destroyed. I chose the path that would help ensure our House's _survival_ ," said Tywin with Cersei sneering at him.

"Excuses. You could have outspent them. You could have hired every Sell Sword in the Seven Kingdoms. You could have bribed well over half the army of House Baratheon and House Tyrell. You could have reminded them of your wrath and fury with the song that made our House feared. Did you? No! You chose to turn around and bend over to get fucked like a whore in a brothel!" Cersei shot back angrily.

"Outspend? Since when does House Lannister have the _funds_ to outspend our enemies in this situation? When you have spent quite a bit of gold on yourself or Joffrey And even if I did go that route, _how_ exactly would House Lannister reclaim the gold it spends on the war? The mines? They are nearly dried up if not all dried up already. Our House has to seek other means of gaining revenue outside of the gold mines and our war has made that nearly impossible. As for bribing half the army of our enemies, you give House Lannister too much credit. Like the North, the armies of House Tyrell are loyal to their House, and do not bend for anyone no matter the weighted amount of gold offered. The same with House Baratheon. Betray one of the Major Houses that took down the Mad King and his son? The brother of the late King Robert Baratheon? Maybe a couple dozen or hundred men would betray Renly. But never in the thousands. Add in the North and their army, we had no chance of winning against them. The only reason we weren't crushed sooner by the North or their Baratheon/Tyrell allies was due to the Iron Islands trying to invade the North and Robb Stark sent a sizeable portion back to defend it. Add in Holster Tully's own death and our forces were given a short reprieve necessary to allow a chance for peace to be considered," explained Tywin while Cersei shook her head.

"Peace? 'There can only be peace when your enemy is destroyed and the bloodline that spawned them is wiped out!' Those were _your words_ once when I was little girl Father. You can't even live up to them!" stated Cersei while Tywin sighed.

"Normally, those words would indeed be accurate regarding our enemies. But that was only because our House was never on the receiving end of defeat and total annihilation until now. Showing mercy to an enemy at times can be considered weakness, but not always. This was a senseless war started to make everyone lose and lives were lost on all sides. A senseless war you helped orchestrate with your lies, treachery, and deception in trying to keep the truth from being revealed. A truth behind the parentage of your three children! My Grandchildren! The eldest one I am a shamed to even call my own blood because his parents are siblings! _Twin siblings_!" exclaimed Tywin at the end with anger now in his voice.

"The Targaryens did it for well over a thousand years. Siblings fucking siblings. Bringing incest children into the world. Did you think House Lannister would be any different? Some of our own family members long before you or Grandfather were born have done it. I would not be surprised if you are descended from such two siblings fucking each other," said Cersei with Tywin's scowl darkening.

"Luckily, I am not the descendant of such horror. I made sure to check my lineage before we left Lannisport _thoroughly_ out of fear that the act you and Jaime have done was the result of some past act by past family members. As for what you and Jaime have done to House Lannister, it will not be forgiven. The trial will sadly be further proof of that fact," replied Tywin with Cersei scowling further.

"Jaime will not be put on trial. You won't allow it. He's your Heir despite everything done by the two of us. I know you Father. You would give up all the gold of our House to help ensure Jaime lives and becomes the future Lord of House Lannister," replied Cersei with a smile on her face.

"At one point, yes. I would have offered up all the gold we possess. I actually offered up the Mad King half the rights to the mines of in Casterly Rock if he stopped Jaime from joining the Kingsguard. But he didn't take it. As for Jaime, he won't get out of this like I would have wished. At best, he will have to take the Black, and become a member of the Night's Watch. While unable to become my Heir, at least my son will live," said Tywin while keeping quiet on the possibility of Jaime demanding a trial by combat.

"And me? Your only daughter? Your Princess among the lions of House Lannister? What about me?" asked Cersei while Tywin's eyes turned cold.

"You will stand trial for your crimes. And so will Joffrey for his own. Make no mistake Cersei, your time as Queen is over. You are a disgrace as my daughter and a disgrace to House Lannister. I would not spend even an ounce of gold to find a way to free you from this prison," replied Tywin while Cersei became fearful and angry at the same time.

"And Joffrey?" asked Cersei while Tywin once again stared down at his chained daughter with cold eyes.

"He will either be kept in the Black Cells for the rest of his life or be sent to the Wall. I honestly don't know which punishment will be worse for him," answered Tywin while Cersei became angry.

"You can't! Joffrey is your Grandson! Your blood! He has the purest of all the blood in House Lannister running through in his veins!" protested Cersei, but was backhanded by Tywin.

"He is a bastard born of incest like the rest of your children. The only difference between Joffrey and his siblings is they didn't do anything horrible to others. I distinctly remember hearing the rumors of him killing a pregnant cat at one point. Not to mention many of the smallfolk in Lannisport have come to me regarding the horrible abuses Joffrey committed against them before Tyrion was put in charge. Speaking of Tyrion, I have decided to give him custody over Tommen, and help the boy rise above this biological stain you placed on our House. As for Myrcella, she is in Dorne getting to know her future husband, and can help in repairing relations between our Houses. Thanks to your younger brother, we may have a good chance of redeeming ourselves over this tragedy!" replied Tywin while Cersei spit the blood out of her mouth and glared up at him.

"I see. So Tyrion is to be your Heir? Not Jaime. Jaime takes the Black, but lives. I die for my apparent shame. Joffrey is either a prisoner here or takes the Black with his Father. All the while the _real_ monster of our House gets to become the future Lord of Lannisport and live a life of luxury after we have peace and you're dead? And you say our House will survive once this happens? Ha! Who are you trying to convince here Father? Me? Or you?!" mocked Cersei with Tywin shaking his head.

"Unlike you or Joffrey, Tyrion has shown himself to be a competent ruler when put in a position of power and authority. Only recently were my eyes opened to this by his means of keeping Lannisport from revolting against House Lannister and by the Sage offering me some well placed words of wisdom on the issue of family," replied Tywin with his daughter sneering at him.

"And you listened to the demon? The man tells you to let go of the anger and hatred you feel for Tyrion? After that abomination you call a son killed your wife? My Mother?!" demanded Cersei with Tywin letting out a breath and sigh all in one.

"Your Mother's death was a tragedy. No one will dispute that. However, I was reminded of the simple fact that naturally shaped children have been responsible for the deaths of their Mothers too. While I did hate Tyrion for a time following your Mother's death, it was misplaced hatred. She brought Tyrion screaming into the world just as she did with you and Jaime. Either one of you could have killed her when it happened. Like madness of the Targaryens, the Gods flip coins regarding the birthing of children, and whether or not the children kill their Mothers at birth. So no Cersei, I no longer hate Tyrion for what happened," replied Tywin before he left the room.

"Wait! Father don't go. I don't want you to leave! I want you to stay and help me. Stop this trial! Stop these peace talks! Crush our enemies as only you know how! Set your family free!" protested Cersei with Tywin stopping at the door and turned slightly.

"The only family I have left are those _NOT_ in the Black Cells of King's Landing," said Tywin before the door was shut and he was handed back his sword while ignoring his daughter's shrieking voice calling out for him to free her.

Such a spoiled child. Was he truly that blind not to see what she had become.

Walking further down, Tywin ignored the annoying voice of his _Grandson_ Joffrey, and continued on toward his son's cell. Like before, he surrendered his sword to the guards, and they again checked him for anything hidden. Tywin wouldn't fault them for checking his person since he would have had made sure his own men did it with guests if they were here. They were all competent men who knew what was required of them and had been trained to do it.

"Father. How good of you to visit me. Why the long face? Oh right! You surrendered two of your three children and one Grandchild to his enemies for peace. Personally, I don't think it was a good trade, but you always were insightful in the ways of negotiation," said Jaime in a mocking tone.

"Are you done? Are you done parading yourself around others and me like a damn fool? Acting like what you have done is not wrong despite the facts stating otherwise to the contrary?" questioned Tywin coldly while he saw Jaime's smile fade now and sigh.

"Considering how I was a prisoner of the North, what did you expect?" asked Jaime with Tywin snorting.

"Something far more dignified and worthy of being called a Lannister. Only I find myself seeing someone unworthy of the titles and names that come with it. And what is worse, the man in question just happens to be my _SON_!" exclaimed Tywin angrily at the end with his voice echoing throughout the room.

It made Jaime wince since it reminded him of a time when he was a boy and Tywin had been angry for other offenses, which usually resulted in Tywin smacking his son around to get the point across.

"So you know or rather _accepted_ the stories told about me and Cersei," said Jaime with a sigh.

"Sadly, yes I have accepted it. I didn't want to accept it. Not at first. Who would I? My own son. Heir to House Lannister and Casterly Rock. The future Warden of the West with all the raw talent, the looks, and gold laid at his feet once he comes of age. Years of hiring the best for your training education that money could buy. Only for you to become a Kingsguard and forced to forsake his future titles, lands, and House with all the power it entails. Forbidden to produce children _for life_! Only for you to break your oath in the most twisted and perverse way possible! With your own _sister_! Your _twin_ _sister_ no less! And to provide further proof of this incestuous perversion against House Lannister, you had not one, not two, but _three_ children born from such an action with Cersei! You not only broke your oath as a Kingsguard _twice_ , but the second time has produced a horror I have the shame of calling a Grandson!" exclaimed Tywin furiously with Jaime frowning at that part.

"And what of Tommen and Myrcella? Do they not shame you too?" asked Jaime with Tywin calming himself.

"Since you have been a prisoner of the North for some time now, you don't know of the events following your imprisonment. For one, Myrcella is now in Dorne with her future husband, who just so happens to be Prince Doran's son. Thanks to your brother Tyrion. He felt in the event we lose the war and the West as a whole, that _one_ member of House Lannister would live safely under the protection a marriage like hers provides. Tommen has been treated well and doesn't truly understand the implications of his birth or who his parents are since no one has told him anything specific. As it stands, Tyrion will no doubt be given guardianship in the near future, and hopefully turn the boy into a man worthy of House Lannister," answered Tywin with Jaime sighing in relief.

"At least they are safe. That's good," Jaime whispered to himself.

"They are only safe because of your brother. The one Lannister among my children who has not shamed us to the level you and Cersei have done," commented Tywin with a hint of pride in his voice regarding Tyrion.

"Tywin Lannister praising his deformed son for a dwarf. I never thought I would live to hear or see the day," said Jaime with a hint of sarcasm.

"Much has changed since you have been in a prisoner of the North," remarked Tywin with Jaime nodding.

"Clearly. So why are you here? Come to scold me like a child? Beat me like the time you saw Cersei and I standing naked near each other and naturally assumed the worst?" asked Jaime with Tywin scowling at the memory and no doubt believing he had stopped the two from doing what he feared they were about to do.

Had Tywin known just how right he was, the man should have beaten the boy harder.

"I know you intend to avoid an all out trial or take the Black. You think a trial by combat will save you from being punished," assumed Tywin while Jaime scowled at how easily his Father could read him like a book, even after all these years.

"From the tone in your voice, I take it you disapprove of my decision. I don't see why. I fight, I win, I come home, and become your Heir. I find some nice noble girl _NOT_ even distantly related to House Lannister, fuck her for awhile, and give you an Heir or two. Maybe I will give you three Heirs if it makes you feel any better," offered Jaime with Tywin not looking amused.

"Don't choose that option Jaime. If you choose trial by combat, you will lose," replied Tywin with his tone a mixture of anger and worry for his son.

"I'm one of the best swordsmen in the Seven Kingdoms. Granted I haven't used a sword in a while, but I'm not that rusty. Plus the lack of good food has thinned me a bit. I just need some descent food and time to practice my skills. By the time I face my opponent in a fight, I will be ready, and I will win! I'm sure I can best Lord Stark or even Robb Stark easily if given the chance. Who else could they send against me in a fight? Ser Barristan maybe, but even he is starting to get on in his years. Ser Loras will be easy to crush since the man acts too flamboyant and plays to the crowd. Renly won't dare fight. I thought I saw a woman in armor with him. I can't imagine she would be even considered in terms of fighting against me. Maybe I will get to fight the Hound, but many would question his loyalty given he is a Clegane," countered Jaime confidently while Tywin looked like he was ready to smack his son hard enough to make the man lose his teeth.

"You wouldn't be fighting any of them. You would be fighting the _Sage_ ," replied Tywin with Jaime looking surprised by this.

"The Sage? How do you know?" asked Jaime with Tywin now giving him a "are you an idiot?" look before sighing.

"It is the only logical choice to ensure you don't walk away from your crimes. I did not want to believe such a possibility would happen at first, but your sister's ramblings on the way here made me rethink it," answered Tywin with Jaime frowning again.

"What do you mean?" asked Jaime curiously.

"Cersei's mind has gone into the realm of madness and it has grown while on the way here. At times she would mumble to herself on who should or would be killed by her hands or who would be sent by her to kill those she hated the most. The one she hates the most being your own brother Tyrion. Do you know who she would have asked to kill your brother if I or you were not around to protect him?" questioned Tywin with Jaime frowning since he knew how Cersei hated their brother, but never imagined she would send anyone after Tyrion.

"No. Who?" asked Jaime curiously.

"Ser Gregor Clegane. _IF_ he were still alive," answered Tywin with Tyrion going pale in the face.

Even now after so long following his painful death, the Mountain still cast a shadow over the world, and many if not just about everyone in the Seven Kingdoms knew of the giant man's infamous reputation for destroying everything in his path. If Cersei was willing to unleash the Mountain on Tyrion...it just proved just how hateful the woman was toward her own brother.

'The tallest man in the Seven Kingdoms against the smallest? Gregor Clegane would kill him within seconds. Provided Cersei doesn't have Tyrion die a slow painful death, which sadly would have happened if the opportunity presented itself,' thought Jaime knowing in a fight against the Mountain, his poor brother didn't stand a chance in the Seven Hells.

"I see you understand. Cersei would want to see Tyrion crushed slowly, painfully, and not be afraid to have it happen in public for all to see. She knows such a match up would be a sure victory for her. The same can be said for you if you go into a trial by combat and many will want your death to be a sure thing. Who better to make it a sure thing then the Sage himself?" said Tywin with Jaime sighing.

"Which means I have to take the Black," surmised Jaime with Tywin nodding.

"And unlike with the Kingsguard, if you do fuck a woman, much less have a child with her, the Night's Watch will take your head," added Tywin with Jaime grimacing.

"And I like having my head attached to my shoulders," said Jaime while putting his hand around his neck gently.

"I will bring up the possibility of you taking the Black during the peace talks before the actual trial happens. One less issue to handle later," added Tywin with Jaime nodding.

"Father, I know my actions regarding Cersei, and our actions overall have shamed you along with House Lannister, but...I only did what I did out of love. I love Cersei. I know its the wrong kind of love given our sibling relationship, but its still something I could not stop myself from feeling. All I can say in regards to this is...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I shamed our House and you," replied Jaime with Tywin sighing.

"At least you are willing to admit your faults and apologize for them. Its far better then what I could get from your sister and... _child_ ," remarked Tywin before he left the room to leave his son alone.

(Red Keep-Small Council Room)

"It's hard to imagine all of us here in this one room. I'm half expecting someone to bring out an army and kill the rest of us," joked Renly while Margery gave him a small chiding look to not push it.

"Please husband, this is no time for jokes. Peace within the Seven Kingdoms is within our grasp. The time for joking can come once this whole mess is behind us," replied Margery while she glanced at Naruto's masked face and wished to know what he looked like under it to get his reaction.

She had heard about him from her Grandmother. The woman had apparently known him since when _she_ was a little girl and several times later when Olenna had become a sharp tongued woman. Visiting the Reach and walking around the gardens to admire nature in all of its splendor. The two had talked many times during those visits and it was actually because of the Sage that Olenna decided to go for the man she wanted over the man her family chose for her.

(Flashback-Sometime Ago)

"You should have seen me back during in my younger years child. I was a lot like you. Stunning in every sense of the word. It was why my family tried to marry me off to the Targaryens. It was all the rage back then to marry into their House. Not surprising given it was the royal one with a chance to sit on the Iron Throne. But when I saw my intended husband, I knew he wasn't for me in the slightest. That was around the time when I met the Sage once I became a woman. I remember trying to seduce him multiple times when he visited the Reach. At first, I thought he was some kind of naive idiot who didn't know when a girl was offering herself to him, and was surprised when he turned me down. As it turns out, his heart has long since been silenced when it comes to finding that special woman to love him. Considering how old the man really is when compared to us, it's not that surprising. I'm still young by comparison to his actual age, but that's another story for another time. What matters is what I had recalled from the meeting where the two of us spoke about the pros and cons of arranged marriages once I told him about mine to House Targaryens," said Olenna calmly while sipping some tea in front of her Granddaughter.

"What did you recall Grandmother?" asked Margery curiously.

"The Sage told me about how arranged marriages are more trouble then they are worth. Like the madness that House Targaryen is known for possessing. It's all a flip of a coin. Your marriage could be wonderful or it can be cruel. It all depends on the man you marry and if he's a good man just as you are a devoted wife. One such example of an arranged marriage being good is the union between House Stark and House Tully despite both the husband and wife originally not meant to be with the other," replied Olenna with Margery frowning at her.

"But didn't Ned Stark have a bastard, which he later legitimized?" asked Margery while Olenna nodding.

"Yes. With Catelyn Stark's support no less. Few women in this world would allow their husbands to not only take in their bastard child into the House to raise, but actually _assist_ in legitimizing the child too. The marriage foundation between Ned and Catelyn will be the thing of legend in the years to come. But the opposite of that coin is in the dreadful marriage of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister. And we both know how _that_ turned out," replied Olenna with Margery shuttering at the thought.

"I still can't believe the Queen did that with her brother. Or tried to kill her husband and succeeded no less without a hint of regret," said Margery with Olenna scoffing.

"She was hardly worthy of being called a Queen. Still, its not that big of a surprise. At the very least, the killing of her husband part was a foreseeable event, though I think no one really believed Cersei would do it. At least not directly. Cersei is the kind of woman who takes what she wants, hurts who she wants, and will destroy whatever she can't have, but everyone else does have in life. Its just the way she is and her dreadful son Joffrey has inherited such a belief. No doubt such things were _nurtured_ by Cersei herself in order to get Joffrey to behave that way," said Olenna while sighing and thanking the Gods her own Granddaughter didn't marry Joffrey.

"What else did the Sage talk about with you regarding marriages?" asked Margery with Olenna looking at her with an amused smile.

"Aside from the fact they are tools for those seeking political power? Nothing much. He told me that if there was a man out there that I loved, but was out of my reach, I should find a way to make him reachable, and to ensure that he _never_ wanted to stray to another woman's bed so long as both of us were alive. Heeding his advice on the matter, I went to your Grandfather's room one night after coming back from my embroidery lesson, and somehow...gotten lost. How embarrassing of me. The next day, your Grandfather couldn't make it out of his bed in the morning, and when he did make it down those steps many hours later, it was only to find me to get what I gave him the previous night. The very idea of some other man having me in their bed doing what I did to them instead of him sent the man into a frenzy! He wanted to marry me to ensure no one else had the honor of getting what I gave him that night. Like I told you earlier dear, I was good. _Very_ good. It will take some work with Renly given his... _tastes_ , but you will no doubt be better, and Loras will be around to discreetly help the two of you," replied Olenna while Margery blushed at the slight crudeness of her words.

"But what if Renly doesn't become King of the Seven Kingdoms? Won't my marriage to Renly be an empty investment on our part?" asked Margery while Olenna thought it over in her head.

"Not necessarily child. Even if Renly doesn't become King and you Queen like we had initially planned, the children you will have together still have a very good chance of marrying into the next royal line Ned Stark appoints to sit on the Iron Throne. Do not look at this as a sign of defeat my child. See it as a means to prepare for a future victory for us," answered Olenna while she smiled at the woman in front of her.

(End Flashback)

"There will be no treachery here. This war has gone on long enough and I know everyone here wishes for peace," said Ned while everyone nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Ned Stark. This war was pointless and caused by lies and deception created by various individuals. Sadly, I must confess that the majority of them still alive are those from my own House," added Tywin since there was no point in denying it.

"Namely Cersei and Jaime Lannister," said Robb Stark with a hint of anger in his voice since those two had done much to keep their affair a secret.

Pushing his little brother Bran out of a tower window being one of them.

"There is plenty of blame to go around. Those involved in their act of treachery, namely Lord Baelish, and Grand Maester Pycelle are dead so we will skip over them since the dead paid their debts with their lives. The question now is what can all parties agree to be acceptable for peace," said Naruto while ignoring the lazy yet clearly observant look one Oberyn Martell was giving everyone in the room.

"Cersei dead for one. She conspired with others to kill my brother. _Successfully_ I might add!" said Renly while glancing at Tywin with the man sighing.

"That depends on the outcome of the trial. We can't just execute her on that crime alone even if we know of her guilt regarding it. She has many other crimes to answer for," said Ned while knowing _all_ of Cersei's actions would have to be exposed.

"What about Jaime Lannister? His crimes are even greater then hers!" replied Robb while his Mother nodded in agreement and it was clear the Tully woman _very_ angry with the man.

"Lord Tywin? What did your son have to say on the issue when visiting him in the Black Cells?" asked Naruto since he knew the man would speak to his son after so long and to speak about things regarding his impending trial.

"He will take the Black and become a member of the Night's Watch. After talking with him about the various outcomes surrounding his trial, this was the best choice for him," said Tywin with Renly, Robb, and Catelyn not liking it since they wanted the man to be punished.

"So the Kingslayer gets away with his crimes against my brother and the Starks?" asked Renly accusingly with many in the room nodding in agreement to his words about how they felt Jaime Lannister taking the Black was unfair.

"Being a member of the Night's Watch is not something to be taken lightly. It is an honor for some to serve and a harsh punishment for others. Jaime Lannister will have to keep his oaths as a member of the Night's Watch or he will be executed for breaking them. No exceptions," said Ned while Renly looked angrily at him.

"I would think you would want him executed Lord Regent. The Wall is too good for the Kingslayer," remarked Renly before a cold chill suddenly swept through the room and everyone found themselves staring at Naruto, who was the one who was making it.

"Enough with this Kingslayer bullshit! I'm sick and tired of people always referring to Jaime Lannister as the Kingslayer," said Naruto suddenly while many in the room were surprised by his sudden action.

"With all due respect Great Sage, the man killed his King. Granted he was a Mad King, but his King nonetheless," said Brienne of Tarth while Naruto just looked more upset.

"Did anyone here even ask him _why_ he killed the Mad King at that moment in time? Did it ever occur to any of you that perhaps Jaime killed the Mad King for a good reason? A damn good reason?" asked Naruto while everyone in the room was surprised.

"What reason could Jaime Lannister possibly have for breaking his oath?" asked Robb with Naruto sighing.

"For one, the Mad King demanded Jaime kill his own Father when Tywin betrayed him after marching the army within King's Landing. Second, the Mad King ordered wild fire hidden underneath the entire city be set ablaze. To cover the entire city in green fire so there was nothing left for Robert to have when he personally came here! Imagine if Jaime hadn't killed the man. Every person in King's Landing burning in agony from wild fire from Lord to smallfolk. Every man, woman, and child being burned to ash. Babies never being allowed to grow up. Ancient history and buildings burned to nothingness. Jaime did the only thing possible to stop the orders from being carried out. He broke his oath, but the man did it to save an entire city full of people. Who here wouldn't have done the same if they were in Jaime's position? What matters more? The oath to the King? Or the lives of the people he intended to burn out of spite for his enemies?" challenged Naruto with many in the room going pale and green in the face.

"Its true I'm afraid. I was nearby overhearing the Mad King's rant about burning King's Landing to the ground and leaving Robert Baratheon nothing to rule over. Jaime killed him and those in the room about the carry out the order," confirmed Varys while those here in the room were shocked to know this was the truth behind the Mad King's death.

"I didn't know this fact. Why didn't Jaime tell me?" asked Tywin while Naruto let out a chuckle.

"Why would he tell you what happened? The man was already despised for what he did. Why make it anymore of an issue? Robert was going to be crowned King and was about to marry Cersei. Jaime probably felt it was best to let people believe what they wanted to about him so they wouldn't take it out on her later simply for being related," said Naruto with many in the room frowning.

"It must have made him feel bitter inside. Always being called Kingslayer to his face and behind his back," commented Brienne offhand.

"I hope we aren't speaking about this as some form of excuse to pardon Jaime Lannister for his crimes?" questioned Catelyn in a cold tone.

"No. But I think regarding the act of killing the Mad King all those years ago with the reason behind it, we can all agree the man should be pardoned for this one crime, and the reason behind his decision be known. I think the people of King's Landing should know the truth behind why he killed the Mad King," offered Naruto with a slow nod from the others.

"Just for the killing of the Mad King," stated Catelyn since she wasn't going to let what the man did to her family go in regards to them not being brought to light.

"I think we can agree to that. For the sake of peace?" asked Naruto with everyone, even Tywin Lannister, were nodding in agreement.

"Good. We will discuss this sensitive part about Jaime Lannister at a later time. Now comes the issue regarding who made mistakes and what needs to be done to bring about peace for all sides," said Ned with Tywin steadying himself for this part.

"Financial compensation would be nice," remarked Edmure before his Uncle Blackfish, who was standing behind his nephew, smacked him in the back of the head.

"Forgive my nephew. He's an idiot," remarked Blackfish while giving the younger man a glare.

"This war was based off lies and deception. To heal, we must use the truth, and have the people in this very room who have done wrong in this matter admitting they were in fact wrong to do what they did," said Naruto with many looking unable to say anything.

Except Tyrion.

"Oh for the love the Seven! Am I the only one here with the balls to speak up and tell others what I have done wrong when called out on them?!" asked Tyrion in annoyance.

Behind his mask, Naruto merely smirked. Leave it to Tyrion to break the icy tension with the finesse of a sledge hammer.

"Tyrion," commented Tywin in a warning tone with Tyrion shaking his head.

"Father, I'm sorry for this, but we both know the only way to get things started here is if we all contributed. I'll go first for our House. Namely the sending one Armory Lorch and his army to Riverrun. This was done by orders of my Father to harass the people there in order to draw out Ned Stark after I was considered a hostage by his wife Catelyn Stark. The only reason it didn't work was because Ned Stark was recently injured prior to that event," said Tyrion while motioning the others around him at the table to continue after him.

"If Lord Tyrion can say as much, I can do the same on my end. I jumped to conclusions regarding Tyrion's involvement in my son's near death. I judged him before I even knew the truth and believed lies from those I thought could be trusted. I was wrong to let my desire to punish those who hurt my child blind me from making sound judgment," said Catelyn while she glanced apologetically at Ned for setting things in motion.

"I am also to blame as well. I fled with Ser Loras when Lord Stark wanted to handle the issue with Cersei, Joffrey, and recently becoming Lord Regent of the Seven Kingdoms. Had I stayed with my men, I could have helped Lord Stark, and not stained the honor of my House by doing what many would feel was cowardly," said Renly while knowing his crime was arguably the least offensive crime here, it was still shameful.

"See? Was that so bad?" asked Naruto with the group around him agreeing it was nice to get such actions off their chest.

"So now that confessing our own lack of intelligence at key moments is donr, can we continue?" asked Tyrion with Naruto nodding.

"Agreed. What would it take for all parties here to agree to peace and bring an end to this war?" asked Naruto knowing everyone had a price.

And so the long hard negotiations began for the sake of peace.

(Black Cells-Sometime Later)

Naruto entered Cersei's cell. He could have used Kamui, but unexpected appearances would be counterproductive at this point, and Naruto didn't want to surprise the guards with his visit. They of course bowed respectfully and asked him to remove all possible weapons from his person before being searched.

It was a long pain in the ass process, but it was worth it.

"So the demon comes to pay me a visit. What do you want? A chance to fuck the Queen before she faces further disgrace and public humiliation?" questioned Cersei angrily.

"Don't flatter yourself Cersei. I wouldn't fuck you to possess the ability to instantly kill all the White Walkers beyond the Wall. I came here to talk. Nothing more," replied Naruto while sitting down on a wooden bench opposite of the chained woman.

"Talk? About what? About how you have won? How my own Father, the once great and feared Tywin Lannister bent the knee to his enemies? How he sacrificed his eldest son, his only daughter, and Grandson for the sake of your _peace_?!" questioned Cersei angrily.

"Your Father did what needed to be done to save his House. Not that you care about your House or anyone else for that matter. We both know your so called 'love' for your family is a lie. The only thing you have ever loved beyond yourself is being in the seat of power or in the position of power," commented Naruto with Cersei's anger not leaving her in the slightest.

"And what did my Father give to make _peace_ with our enemies?" asked Cersei while she saw Naruto leaning back against the wall lazily.

"Oh Tywin didn't do any negotiating during the peace talks. He left all that up to Tyrion," replied Naruto with Cersei looking even angrier.

"No doubt my monster of a brother sold out House Lannister with a smile on his face," said Cersei with her madness growing.

"On the contrary, he saved it. Aside from paying each House a decent sum of gold and dealing with some reduced revenue from future trade agreements, House Lannister will do just fine. Sure a sizeable portion of the army Lorch commanded will have to go to the Wall or face execution for their crimes during the war, but its to be expected. Since they all served under the man it's more of a minor issue," remarked Naruto with Cersei's anger not leaving in the slightest.

He didn't feel it was necessary to tell her about Renly becoming Shireen Baratheon's new guardian and both would live here in King's Landing. Renly of course would retake his position on the Small Council as Master of Law with his wife Margery taking the part as his unofficial "advisor" to help become a voice of the smallfolk. Ser Loras would b made an "enforcer" of sorts to the position and many who knew of the relationship the man had with Renly concluded it was a way for the two to be together in secret. Ser Davos was to be honored for his years of loyalty and navy skills by being made Master of Ships so he could not only train the Royal Navy to learn a few trick, but to also to make sure he was near Shireen. The old man adored the girl as if she was his own and Shireen saw the man almost in a Grandfatherly capacity, if not the old, yet wise Uncle who would sometimes tell her stories before bedtime. Ser Davos's son Matthos would also be coming to King's Landing and be given a key position within the Royal Navy.

Of course, Naruto would have to make sure the boy's devotion, and loyalty to the Lord of Light were firmly quashed prior to giving him anything important.

Tyrion had been the most fun to surprise during the peace talks since the short man didn't really expect anything to be given to him for his efforts. At most, Tyrion seemed content to simply return to Lannisport with his Father, learn to rule there, and spend time with his nephew Tommen to further nurture the boy's desire to gain knowledge. The boy would be a great Maester one day if allowed to grow up and played his cards right. Maybe even a Grand Maester!

But Naruto felt that while such a path was all well and good, the idea of having Tyrion be made the new Master of Coin was better, and have him be on the Small Council would further raise his standing within his own House.

The look on Tyrion's face was priceless.

(Flashback-During the Peace Talks)

"I'm sorry what?" asked Tyrion, as he wasn't sure his ears had heard Naruto's words, and was sure the others in the room where just as startled.

"What? I think you should be made the new Master of Coin. I myself wasn't meant to be the Master of Coin the entire time I was here. I was meant to be temporary until someone could do it on a full time basis. Who better to be the new Master of Coin for the Crown then a Lannister?" answered Naruto with Tyrion looked shocked by this and so did Tywin.

"Are you sure this is wise? No offense to Lord Tyrion, but having his House be here in a key position of power within King's Landing, and controlling the finances of the Crown is very dangerous," said Edmure while his Uncle muttered "idiot" under his breath.

"The whole point of these peace talks is to have peace. If we are to mend the wounds and scars of distrust caused this war, we need to move past such things. Renly is going to be the Master of Law, Ser Davos Seaworth, who was loyal to Stannis will be made Master of Ships, and Tyrion here will be made Master of Coin to help keep the Crown out of debt," said Naruto with Tyrion still looking unsure.

"Its true I know a great deal about wealth, but only in the ways of spending it," protested Tyrion while he looked at his Father for help, but the man was clearly interested in the idea of his son being made Master of Coin.

"All the more reason for you to become Master of Coin. You know what to spend, how to spend, where to spend, and what value something is before you spend money on it. Not only that, but you strike me as someone who can make smart business investments, and check to make sure said businesses are legitimate," said Naruto with Tyrion thinking it over in his head for a time.

"I accept the position, but in the event something does happen to my Father. I ask to be given the choice of leaving the Small Council to become the Warden of the West," said Tyrion with Naruto nodding.

"I don't think anyone will say no to that. Everyone knows being Warden of the West is a major responsibility just like being Warden of the North, South, and East. The job of being the Master of Coin will not be an easy one, but I have no doubt it will help you develop the management skills needed to run the West when the day comes to step into the position. Do you approve of this Lord Tywin?" said Naruto with Tywin nodding.

"Jaime can no longer be my Heir. I accept that. Tyrion is the only one left who I can entrust the future of House Lannister to after my death. Being Master of Coin on the Small Council is a great honor. One that Lord Baelish, as I have been told, wasted in terms of bleeding the Crown dry, and without regret on his end. I trust my son will prove his worth as a Lannister and keep the Crown out of debt regardless of just who the future King or Queen of Westeros is in the distant future," said Tywin with Naruto nodding at his words and then looked at Ned, who also nodded in full agreement.

The wounds of this war were starting to heal nicely.

(End Flashback)

"So the monster drains the resources of House Lannister and its muscle. I knew he would be the ruin of our House. Now we will no longer be feared. We will be seen as weak and easy for attacking in the future," remarked Cersei with Naruto shaking his head.

"No because all the Houses involved in this war agreed they are forbidden from doing so and agreed they are forbidden to attack each other. Unless one House decides to commit some horrible crime against another then the offending House will have to pay heavily for it," replied Naruto knowing it was the best kind of deterrent for peace in this case.

"As if they will keep their word. People have wanted our House destroyed for years. Our rivals have always been jealous of our greatness. Hated us for our superior strength and the wealth we gained over the years," whispered Cersei with Naruto scoffing.

"And you did nothing to show them otherwise. The death of Jon Arryn. The attempted murder of Bran Stark. The murder of King Robert to hide your infidelity with your twin brother. The attempted coup against Ned Stark when Robert had made him Regent upon his death. I can go on if you want?" offered Naruto with Cersei glaring at him with all her hatred.

"I am the Queen. No one else! No one else can be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. I will not have my position taken from me! I will not have someone like _you_ , Ned Stark, the Baratheons, the Tyrells, or anyone else take what is _mine_! I am the _Queen_! _The_ _Queen_! Do you know what that means you three eyed freak?! I am this world's one true ruler and I will have you and all of your followers bow to me in submission before my time in this world is done!" exclaimed Cersei with the madness worthy of the late Mad King shining in her eyes.

"Difficult to do from a cell like this," commented Naruto with Cersei grinning at him.

"You would be surprised what I can do. Perhaps if you had sided with House Lannister, I could have shown you just _what_ it is that makes me a prize worth having. I still can if you are interested," replied Cersei with the madness mixing with lust.

"Thanks, but I think I will pass on the offer. I would not touch you for all the gold in the Seven Kingdoms," said Naruto before he began to walk away.

"Don't you turn your back on me! I am the Queen! I am your better! You will obey me or suffer my wrath!" exclaimed Cersei, but was ignored by Naruto the entire time.

"Keep an eye on her and anyone else who visits Cersei. Especially if they aren't family," said Naruto with the guards nodding.

(King's Landing-Gardens)

Naruto watched Arya Stark glaring at him while in her fighting stance used by Syrio and now herself. Off to the side, Syrio was watching with pride. Today's session with the girl involved the one thing many had problems dealing with whenever they faced a stronger, faster, and far more skilled opponent.

Controlling a short temper.

"Don't look at me like that Arya. It gives you away to your enemies on how to bait you into making a move they can expect to counter before taking your head off," said Naruto, as he saw the girl shift her stance, and growl like a wolf at him.

"How can I keep my temper in check when I have been struck in almost every possible place by you in this spar? Including my ass!" countered Arya while she tried to hit him again, but he easily countered her strike, then the second, third, spun around, and once more hit the girl right in the ass to get yelp out of her.

"Pain breeds character. Besides, this lesson is to hone your temper, and keep it under control when provoked. You anger easily. Whether its a verbal or physical attack, you want to retaliate immediately, and damn the consequences of your actions. You need to think about when to strike, how to strike, and on your terms. By letting your temper get the better of you when provoked, you move on the terms set by the enemy, and thus you allow yourself to be defeated before even making your move," lectured Syrio from the sidelines and saw the girl growl louder, but stayed her hand from lashing out.

'So the girl can learn. Good,' thought Naruto with a grin and made a "come and get me" hand motion.

Arya did that, but her attacks were less temper driven, and it was clear she was more focused on landing a hit on him with a bit more finesse. For the most part, the girl was keeping her temper in check, but as the spar progressed with Arya's sword VS Naruto's wooden one he had _grown_ by sprouting it from the ground right in front of her no less, the girl's temper started to overpower her self-control. Eventually, Naruto had smacked Arya's sword out of her hand, then hit her shoulder, leg, and finally "stabbed" her in the gut to make the young Stark to fall over.

"At this rate, I will never beat you!" exclaimed Arya in frustration while Naruto smirked.

"Its not about beating me in a spar young she wolf. It's about beating _others_ out there who are not me. In all my spars and time training my other students, none of them have ever bested me. They kept on trying and trying, but never once was I defeated. I have far too many years of experience under my belt to be defeated by you or anyone else here," said Naruto with Arya still scowling at him, but it lessened slightly.

"So no one has bested you? Ser Barristan? Syrio?" asked Arya with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"Not once. And truth be told, I hit them a lot harder in our spars then I did you," replied Naruto with amusement in his voice.

"And how is my daughter progressing?" asked Ned before coming into view to see his youngest daughter once more training to fight.

"Progressing nicely. A new set of bruises to overlap the old ones. Where is Sansa?" asked Naruto curiously since he hadn't seen the young Stark girl for some time.

"She is currently bonding with Lady Margery and Lady Olenna elsewhere with Brienne of Tarth watching over them. There is little that interests my oldest daughter these days in King's Landing," replied Ned with sadness in his voice.

"Well with any luck, Lady Olenna can help get Sansa's mood to brighten. Ever since she learned the truth about Joffrey's parentage and seeing his cruel nature, things have been a real eye opener for her. Though how much is unknown," said Naruto since the girl had spent her days being a bit reclusive and what time wasn't spent at court was spent in the Tower of the Hand with her family.

"She also doesn't have many friends here. Lady friends I mean. Lady Margery and her will get along fine," remarked Arya since she met the three mentioned women around the time her sister did.

Margery was all right, but reminded Arya of Sansa, except the woman clearly had a sharp mind to match her beauty. Arya also knew that Margery knew it too.

Olenna Tyrell was the same way as Margery. The woman was old like Old Nan, but with the sharp tongue, and mind that Margery clearly inherited from her. A woman who could see a person for who they were before even having a conversation with them and acted on it accordingly. It was clear to Arya if you challenged this woman, she would use every resource at her disposal to make sure you were either dead, or wish to the Seven you were when it was over. Despite that, Arya respected Olenna for being such a strong woman for her age, and telling people what she thinks instead of what they want.

Brienne of Tarth was arguably her favorite woman among the three. She was very strong physically and knew how to fight. Brienne clearly knew how to wield a sword and could overpower any man around in a fight. Maybe even the Hound if the two got into it. Arya had asked Brienne how she convinced her Father to let her fight. Brienne had told the she-wolf girl about how she would beat up the snobbish boys, who all dreamed of being knights, and did not consider her to be a "beautiful maiden" among others had done the trick. Her Father had said if his daughter was going to go out and beat up boys, she was damn well going to learn how to do it properly rather then fighting like a brawling ogre.

Brienne was one of those strong warrior women Arya could admire and wished to be like when she grew up. Like the women of House Mormont. The men were no pushovers, but the women of the House didn't act like the maidens of other Houses where men did all the work, and the men did all the hard labor. Like Brienne of Tarth, House Mormont women pulled their own weight, and if you crossed one...you better have a huge army under your command because they were known to fight off just that many men in a battle.

One Mormont, whether they be man or woman was worth ten men from any other place in the Seven Kingdoms. Or at least that was what people said about them.

"Perhaps some time at the Reach will do Sansa some good after this. I will talk to Lady Olenna in the near future to see if its possible," commented Ned knowing Sansa might gain a bit of a necessary backbone under the guiding wise hand that was the Queen of Thorns herself.

"I agree. It will be good for Sansa," said Naruto while he skillfully blocked a sneak attack done by Arya without even looking and kept blocking each new attack despite the girl's attempts to land one.

It was actually kind of amusing.

(Essos-Outside the Walls of Yunkai)

"The Second Sons?" questioned Daenerys with Jorah nodding.

"Yes Khaleesi. The Second Sons is a mercenary army consisting of roughly 2,000 well armed men, plus their horses. They have a standing business arrangement with Yunkai to defend them for a large sum of gold and the use of their large selection of slaves within its walls whenever they are around to defend it. The mercenary army consists mostly of cutthroats, sells words, and bastards all with a desire to spill blood for the highest bidder. In this case, Yunkai is the highest bidder," answered Jorah with Daenerys frowning.

"Arrange a meeting with the leader. I want to speak with him to see if he would consider fighting for me," commanded Daenerys knowing such men could be bought if the price was higher then the enemy.

"Mero of Braavos. The Titan's Bastard," commented Jorah.

"What is he more of? A Titan? Or a bastard?" asked Daenerys with Jorah shrugging.

"Hard to say Khaleesi. A bit of both I would wager," said Jorah.

"All the same, arrange for the meeting. I want to see my enemy face to face before he is officially my enemy," commanded Daenerys with Jorah nodding.

"You really think the leader of the Second Sons will wish to speak with you my Lady?" asked Missandei curiously.

"If the Second Sons are as infamous as Jorah has just told me, they will. After all such a leader like the Titan's Bastard can't afford to lose to a little girl. Especially if he is being paid a heavy sum of gold by Wise Masters of Yunkai," said Daenerys with Missandei nodding.

"And if the leader of the Second Sons tries anything?" asked Naruto curiously since he had a feeling this asshole would.

"I leave the outcome on how to deal with the leader up to you," answered Daenerys while she sensed the smile on Naruto's face.

If only he would show it from beyond the mask.

Part of her thought he might be disfigured or deformed behind it so she dared not ask if he could reveal his face. But then she thought that maybe he was handsome under it and did not want an army of women and whore hounding him at every turn. She had thought to ask Jorah if anyone had seen his face, but Daenerys was sure the answer was no, or had heard only unsubstantiated rumors of those who did.

Still, a woman like herself could dream.

(Essos-Days Later)

Naruto sensed the leader of the Second Sons arriving to their camp before the guards sent word and reported a total of _three_ members of the mercenary army now heading toward the tent. It was clear to Naruto that the leader, Mero, who was called the Titian's Bastard brought two of his most trusted officers with him. No doubt to get a feel of the place and most likely intimidate Daenerys with the show of power.

Those fools didn't know what true power looked like and would probably piss themselves if they did. Idiots!

"This is the Mother of Dragons? I swear I fucked you in a bar once," commented Mero once he entered the tent and Jorah had given the introductions.

"Speak like that again and you'll never fuck another woman in a bar for the rest of your natural life," commented Naruto with Mero along with his Captains Prendahl na Ghez and Daario Naharis looking at him.

"And a jester is here too! Do you dance around for your Queen's amusement? Like a little monkey to make people laugh and beg for money. I would give you some of mine, but I don't let anything not a woman suck my cock once I pay them," commented Prendahl with his fellow Captains laughing.

Only to find himself forced to his knees when a chakra chain from Naruto stabbed him in the knee and wrapped tightly around the limb.

"Considering you are one on your knees, I think you know more about sucking a man's cock more then I do," commented Naruto coldly and enjoyed the cry of pain the man let out from the chakra chain squeezing the leg so tightly the others could almost _feel_ the man's pain.

"Bastard!" exclaimed Prendahl before another chain shot out of Naruto and was an inch away from his face, hovering there like a serpent ready to strike.

"Says one of the three actual bastards in the room," said Naruto while not moving from his cushioned seat.

"Your servant has no right to attack one of my men," said Mero while knowing he could not draw his sword knowing it would be unwise given they were surrounded on all sides at the moment.

"He's not my servant. And you were insulting the very instant you spoke to me with such disrespect. I am well within my right to order your deaths here and now before feeding your corpses to my dragons...once they have been properly cooked," replied Daenerys with Mero narrowing his eyes at her and Naruto.

"Release him!" commanded Mero while Naruto retracted his one chakra chain aimed at the idiot's head, but kept the one wrapped around the leg.

"That's all you're going to get from me. Think of this as a means to keep you from saying or doing anything stupid in the presence of the Mother of Dragons. Every time you are disrespectful to Daenerys, I will squeeze his leg. I will squeeze and squeeze and squeeze the leg with the chain until the pressure causes the leg to literally explode! So mind your tongue when in her presence...or mine!" stated Naruto coldly.

"Why? I didn't mind hers when she licked my crotch in the bar. Hell, she licked my ass like she was born do it," remarked Mero and heard his fellow Captain cry out in pain the when the chain tightened considerably.

"Even if I don't take off the limb, he will walk with a limp out of here, and lose all blood to his leg. If I don't destroy the limb now, it will be useless later, and your Captain will be useless to you. Do not test me," said Naruto angrily at Mero.

"Mero please! I want to keep walking!" pleaded Prendahl while trying to move the chains enough to give his leg some "breathing room" to let the blood flow into it.

"Fine! You there, slave girl. Bring me some wine!" commanded Mero to Missandei, who did not move.

"We have no slaves here," said Daenerys while Mero didn't look impressed.

"You'll all be slaves after the battle. Unless I save you. Here's my deal for you _Mother of Dragons_ , take off your clothes, and come sit on my lap. If you do a good enough job in getting me off when we fuck, I might give you my Second Sons," said Mero with a grin while Naruto narrowed his three eyes at him and tightened the chain even tighter around Prendahl to the point where the man was on both his knees crying.

"Give me your Second Sons and you just might not have you gelded here on the spot by my army," countered Daenerys coldly.

"A woman like you can't win against us," said Mero while Daenerys knew that wasn't true.

"Ser Jorah, how many men fight for the Second Sons?" asked Daenerys calmly.

"Roughly 2,000 men your Grace," answered Jorah immediately.

"And how many men are under _MY_ command?" asked Daenerys while still looking Mero in the eye.

"Well over 10,000 men with three dragons and one Sage with the power to slice through just as many men with a swing of a sword," answered Jorah while Mero sneered at him and then at Daenerys.

"I'm a young girl. New to the ways of war, but perhaps a seasoned Captain like yourself can explain how you propose to defeat me?" asked Daenerys with Mero not looking the least bit intimidated.

A shame. It would have made things easier if he was an idiot. Then again, Mero probably still was an idiot, but more of blindly arrogant one who didn't understand the reality of the truth sitting right in front of him. After all, it was not everyday a bastard, and the lead Captain of a mercenary army lost to a woman.

"I hope the old man is better with a sword than he is with a lie. You have 8,000 Unsullied and your three dragons are not strong enough to face so many in battle," replied Daario while Daenerys looked somewhat impressed.

"You're very young to be a Captain," remarked Daenerys while Daario smirked.

"He's not a Captain. He's a lieutenant," countered Mero while glaring at the woman.

"Even if your numbers regarding my army are right, you must admit the odds are in my favor," replied Daenerys with Mero still looking arrogant on the issue.

"The Second Sons have faced worse odds and won," said Mero confidently.

"More like the Second Sons have faced worse odds and _run_. Do not flatter yourself Mero. You are no more threatening then your cock," replied Naruto with Mero sneering at him.

"And how would _you_ know anything about my cock?" questioned Mero angrily.

"The ladies in brothels around Essos talk to each other... _a lot_! They weren't impressed with you the first time you went to see them and they weren't the last time you fucked one of them," commented Naruto with Mero's fists clenching angrily.

"You could save yourself the indignity of losing to a woman and instead fight for me," offered Daenerys knowing if Mero wouldn't agree, his subordinates might, and she could use the additional troops.

"We've taken the slavers gold. We fight for Yunkai," said Mero with his mind already made up.

"I could easily pay you with just as much gold and more riches when it is over," offered Daenerys and had to lean away when the man got bold in trying to sniff her hair.

Naruto shot a chakra chain out like a whip and deep cut into Mero's face. With any luck, it would get infected, and kill the man in a slow agonizing manner.

"Since hurting your subordinates doesn't deter you from being an ass, I will have to lash out toward your person to get the message across," threatened Naruto with Mero snarling at him while holding his bloodied cheek.

"Our contract is our bond. If we break our bond, no one will hire the Second Sons again. It would be bad for business," said Prendahl despite the pain he was in with the chain on his leg slightly lessening in its grip.

"Fight for me and you will have castles, land, and all the gold you desire," said Daenerys knowing the only way to counter the wealth of her enemy in this case was to have even greater wealth to give to army of her enemy.

"Show me your cunt. I want to see if its worth fighting for and possibly fucking in the future," replied Mero while staring at Daenerys with lust in his eyes.

Only for him, Prendahl, Daario to be hit hard by a sudden gust of wind that shot them out of the tent violently while the chain on Prendahl had been removed at the last second.

"I have had enough of their shit," said Naruto after using his Wind Jutsu to send those three out of the tent and stepped outside to face the three morons.

As expected, the three got up from the ground after some considerable effort, and moved to attack Naruto in the hopes of showing their superiority. What they got was a major ass kicking, as Naruto dodged a punch, struck with an elbow, and broke two of Mero's ribs. He moved to Prendahl, who was unable to move as fast due to his leg, and shattered said leg with a single strike. Daario tried to use his blades by throwing one to distract, and use the other in hand to get in close. Unfortunately, for Daario anyway, the thrown weapon went through Naruto like he wasn't even there, and seconds later the mercenary found himself on the ground and disarmed with his second knife at his throat.

"You have my terms. And as you can clearly see, this is what awaits you should you try to fight back. Now get out of my camp and my sight!" commanded Daenerys while she watched the whole thing.

Naruto stood back to let Daario slowly rise from the ground while the other two moved their injured bodies to their horses. Mero was clearly angry at being bested with just one hit. Prendahl was trying not to cry out in pain over his destroyed leg. Daario was actually looking at Daenerys and considering her offer to join what was clearly going to be the winning side.

"Fuck your terms. I'm going to kill _him_. Maybe if you beg for forgiveness once your army is crushed while I'm fucking you, I might let you live as my personal whore! Or I might just share you with the others. _Whore of Dragons_!" exclaimed Mero before he rode off with the other two.

"You should have just killed them. Without those three, the Second Sons would just turn on each other, and the Yunkai if we played our cards right," said Naruto while Daenerys watched the two Captains and one Lieutenant ride away.

"No. It would be better to do it when in their own camp where they feel safe and cannot be harmed. Sneak in tonight. Kill Mero first and cut off his cock he loves to boast about so much," commanded Daenerys coldly with Naruto smirking underneath his mask.

'I'm starting to like this woman,' thought Naruto in amusement at how nasty this young future ruler could be when push came to shove regarding those who disrespected her.

(A/N: YAY! Another super long chapter for my loyal fans. Hope you enjoyed it. Will be busy doing other things for his upcoming week. Can't say what, but it is super important so writing will be delayed for this week. Sorry. And yes, the inevitable trial of Cersei and Joffrey is coming in the next chapter. Until next time...PEACE!)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-Trial Part 3

In the Red Keep, the throne room that governed the seven Kingdoms was prepared for the trial of Amory Lorch, Cersei Lannister, Jaime Lannister, and Joffrey Waters (due to the truth about his parentage being revealed to the masses) for their many crimes. All which were committed before, during, and after the late King Robert Baratheon's rule into the time of Lord Regent Ned Stark's time governing the Seven Kingdoms.

While unavoidable in getting out, Joffrey's true parentage being that one born of incest wasn't something Tywin wanted to be revealed. But given how Jaime was going to admit it, the issue was moot, and his son was going to Wall after this was over. As things stood, the three judges for this trial consisted of the Lord Regent Ned Stark, the Sage Uzumaki Naruto, and surprisingly Prince Oberyn Martell from Dorne.

The people from Court were all sitting of course. Bench chairs were brought in and every single person meant to be there had arrived. Some were whispering loudly about what was about to happen, others were waiting patiently for the proceedings to start, and others were looking anxious to see how this trial would play out. Some immediately believed that Jaime and Lorch would try to get out of this by trial by combat. Others suspected the Queen would try to justify her actions somehow with Robert's own infidelity and couldn't stand him to the point of being desperate to end him as a form of punishment.

Not that what she did was a reasonable excuse, but rather her reason behind everything.

When the doors to the throne room opened, everyone looked to see a small group of the City Watch and Kingsguard march into the room with the four accused. Jaime had been kept clean with a bath, a shave, and of course clean clothing. While not Lannister worthy clothing, it was still descent, and kept the man's dignity to an extent. Amory Lorch was a disgusting man, even without his armor, and cleaned up for this trial. You could tell by the look in his eyes that Lorch was clearly a man who did not regret his actions and even enjoyed it. In fact, the man was more angry over the fact Tywin Lannister had not tried to get him out of this, and was in fact going to let his enemies do as they please.

Cersei Lannister walked forward with her head held high. She was given a tight form fitting dress that showed off her beauty, yet dark in color like that of an evil entity, and vile criminal all wrapped up in one. Strangely enough, she had requested such a dress, as she wanted to wear something that made others fear her, even when it should be the other way around. Her eyes flashed with rage, hatred, and madness all rolled up into a single entity pulsing within the woman's soul. A cruel darkness burned within the woman's eyes as she walked to the spot where she and the others were to stand to face judgment. She had a look of defiance and the belief these people were not her equals, not her betters, not her peers, and they certainly were not worthy of judging her for past actions she enjoyed doing.

Joffrey was wearing clothing normally worn by the smallfolk, much to his whining, and protesting of the garments given to him. He demanded something regal worthy of his station as Crown Prince and future King of the Seven Kingdoms. The guards told the brat that he would either wear what was given to him for the trial or they would simply march him into the throne room naked for all to see. Joffrey didn't believe them at first, stating that his Grandfather wouldn't allow it, and the men threatening him with such humiliation would be punished.

Only for the guards to tell Joffrey that the threat they made to the boy to walk him into the throne room naked was sanctioned by Tywin himself. He had no love for the bastard and neither did the guards since they had to deal with the brats complaints from day one of being put in the Black Cells. So it didn't bother them in the slightest to have this waste of a life be humiliated if he refused the "shit stained rags", as Joffrey had called them for clothing, and waited to see if he would accept them.

The boy had _some_ form of a brain and not wanting to call their bluff, wore them with a glare on his face the entire time.

Of course, Joffrey always sported a glare, and acted like the world belonged to him.

To Naruto, it reminded him of Sasuke being a broody emo jerk all over again when they were kids.

"This trial will now come to order!" commanded Ned Stark while seeing everyone go quiet and a hush fell over the room with everyone seated while the four accused were kept standing.

"Amory Lorch, Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister, and Joffrey Waters, you have all been charged with crimes against the realm. The charges are as stated...Regicide, conspiracy to commit Regicide, murder, attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, assault of a child, pillaging farmlands, the raiding of farmlands, the murdering of the smallfolk in these farmlands, treason, infidelity, breaking oaths, and committing incest with another family member," said Naruto before organizing each offense on those who committed them.

"How do you plead?" asked Ned sternly.

"I plead not guilty," said Lorch while planning to defend himself in a trial by combat later on when proof of his crimes were brought to light and he could no longer defend himself in this court.

"Not guilty," replied Cersei sternly while trying to burn a hole into Naruto's masked face with her angry eyes filled with madness.

"Not guilty. A Prince and future King such as myself can commit no crimes against the peasants of the world!" declared Joffrey in his usually arrogant and angry tone.

"Guilty my Lords," replied Jaime after a few seconds.

And earning him gasps from the crowd and his fellow accused before everyone began talking at once quite loudly.

"Jaime! What are you doing?" demanded Cersei in surprise while the man sighed.

"Silence! All of you! Jaime Lannister, are you admitting, and confessing to this court that you are guilty of the crimes stated against you?" asked Ned Stark while Jaime nodded.

"I am. I am guilty of attempted murder of Bran Stark, breaking my oath as a Kingsguard in never being with a woman, namely my twin sister Cersei, and having three children as a result. As such, I don't intend to drag my family name through the mud when evidence of my crimes will only be brought to light, and shame it further. My Father, Lord Tywin Lannister always stressed the importance of family, and the family name living on long after we are dead. I wish to save my House further embarrassment in this and plead guilty to what I have done. In addition, I intend to take the Black, and serve as a member of the Night's Watch to remove the stain that I have made on House Lannister while hoping to restore some of mine in the process," said Jaime while sensing his Father, who was with the others behind him, giving a nod of approval, and knew he was acting like a Lannister should.

"I see. Ser Jaime Lannister, as per your words, and my authority as Lord Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, you are hereby being placed back into the Black Cells for a time until it is safe to transport you to the Wall in the North. Know that should you try to escape or try to run during your trip to the Wall to take the Black, you will be a wanted man, and any who take you in will become an enemy of every House throughout Westeros. No mercy will be granted should that happen," declared Ned Stark with Jaime nodding before he was escorted away by some of the guards.

'What is he doing?! He should have denied the charges! There was no proof of our crimes they can bring against us that we cannot disprove. And yet he openly confesses and thus makes me guilty of our time together!' thought Cersei with her mind almost going numb from the betrayal by Jaime admitting what he did with her.

"Do either of you three wish to confess to your crimes?" asked Naruto while seeing the three remaining accused glaring at him.

"I think we should take their silence as a no," remarked Oberyn since the angry looks the long haired Sage was getting clearly spoke volumes.

"Then we should continue the trial and bring proof of these three committing the crimes stated against the realm," said Ned while seeing Joffrey was ready to explode with anger and say things without realizing what he was saying due to his own arrogance.

And sure enough, Joffrey didn't disappoint.

"This trial is a farce! I am suppose to be the King! The Iron Throne is mine by right! You stole it from me Ned Stark! I won't stand for it!" exclaimed Joffrey angrily with his short temper being used against him without even knowing it.

"You have no claim to the Iron Throne boy. Not one drop of blood from your body is of Baratheon ancestry. You are not Robert Baratheon's son!" stated Ned coldly with Joffrey snarling at him.

"I demand a different set of judges! Each of you are enemies of House Lannister. Each of you has a grudge against us for being born or associated with it," said Cersei with Naruto looking amused despite his mask hiding his face.

"Why? So you can bribe or seduce the judges chosen to take our place? So you can get away with being punished for your crimes? Do you really believe yourself to be well beyond the judgment of others? Of the laws laid down by Gods and men?" questioned Naruto while Cersei glared at him.

"Of course I am you three eyed masked twit. I am the _Queen_! It doesn't matter what I did in the past because I am the Queen of this kingdom. I own it! Not you. Not Ned Stark. Not House Baratheon. Me! I own this kingdom! It is mine! All of it is mine! I have the power to see it burn to the ground at my leisure!" said Cersei with cold madness in her voice and eyes making people whispered about it.

'At least everyone knows just how fucked up she really is in the head,' thought Naruto while analyzing Cersei's actions during that speech and her sheer confidence was clearly waiting for something to happen.

"You think I will just stand by and let myself be judged by a barbarian from the North, a masked three eyed demon, and a so called Prince from Dorne with more bastards under his belt then my late pig of a husband? You are sadly mistaken. I will not allow this farce to continue nor the life of my son be judged by the filthy peasants in this room unworthy of breathing the same air as him! You are all going to die here and I am going to relish the sight of everyone in this room dying in a bloody heap on the ground," replied Cersei with a cruel smile on her face while many in the room gasped and looked horrified.

"No one will come to your aid here Cersei Lannister. The crimes you have committed are too high for any sell sword or assassin to consider being employed by you," replied Ned Stark while Oberyn glanced around the room looking for anything out of the ordinary that would say "its a trap!" before the bloodshed could start.

"You would be surprised what I am willing to offer when it comes to my freedom," said Cersei like she had them right where she wanted them with a smirk on her face.

And so she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Only for nothing to happen.

"I know all about your willingness to offer anything for you and your son to escape this trial with us dead Cersei. Normally the Faceless Men from Braavos you tried to hire to kill everyone here would take the contract, _but_ there is a rule in place to stop them from taking the job," replied Naruto when Cersei saw her assassins weren't going to appear and do what she hired them to do.

"And what rule is that Great Sage?" asked Oberyn curiously.

"It basically says, _never_ raise your hand or blade against a Master Teacher of the Faceless Men. Namely... _me_!" said Naruto while seeing Cersei's eyes go wide in shock.

(Flashback-Naruto's Office-Mere Hours Ago)

"I see. So she hired you and a squad of Faceless Men to kill everyone in the Red Keep except herself, Joffrey, Jaime, and even Lorch" remarked Naruto with his back turned to the assassin kneeling behind him.

"Yes. Normally, this one would take such a contract with what she promised if this one, and others similar to this one took the job. However, you are one of the judges, and as such we cannot take it. In addition, you have the favor of the Many Face God for all the lives you have taken over the years in disguise, and created new ones with your powers. To go against an ally of the Many Face God would be unwise. This one and the others will not take the contract, but will act as if we have in order to keep Cersei from talking to others. This one hopes this decision pleases you," replied the assassin with long red hair and calm smooth voice.

"It does please me. Thank you Jaqen H'ghar. Inform your brothers and sisters within your group here to leave King's Landing immediately and head back to Braavos. Your debt to me for making sure you didn't go to the Wall has been paid in full," replied Naruto, as he turned to stare at the kneeling man, who humbly nodded, and left via the shadows of the room.

"This one appreciates your generosity Great Sage. As always, it is an honor to be in the presence of a true Master, and a herald of the Many Face God," said Jaqen H'ghar before he was gone from sight.

(End Flashback)

Cersei looked at him in shock and horror. Her plan to kill everyone in here except those she wanted alive had been denied yet again! And for what? Because her assassins had an unknown connection to the demon himself?! The Faceless Men were some of the most efficient if not _THE_ efficient assassins in all the Seven Kingdoms. But they were super religious as they were expensive to buy for a service. The one she had commissioned had been offered a vast quantity of gold that was roughly the size of a small mountain. Titles and Lordships from here to the Stormlands, the Reach, and the Riverrun once she had an army ready to march on their lands to take them from those barbaric allies of the wolves further North.

She was so filled with rage at seeing her plan fail that Cersei was starting to physically shake from the emotion. To be unable to see everyone here be killed in a way almost similar to how her Father did away with another House of lions years ago had failed. They would have songs and stories about this. The Red Trial they would have called it. Oh yes. Her enemies butchered by Faceless Men, blood staining the walls, the floors, the chairs, and even the ceiling. No one who scorned her would be spared. Not the Starks, Tullys, Baratheons, Tyrells, and definitely not the Prince of House Martell sitting in his chair next to the Sage.

Not even Tyrion (especially Tyrion) or her own Father Tywin Lannister would be spared the wrath of a Lannister woman scorned.

Only now, such revenge, such stories, and songs would never be achieved because of this one masked person sitting in front of her. This one person changed the Game of Thrones by merely existing. Merely living. Without the Sage, Ned Stark would have been kept in the dark. Without the Sage, Ned Stark would have dead already, his family soon joining him! The North would have been crippled. Her House would be unmatched in strength. And her Father would have _never_ found out the truth about his Grandchildren being born between herself and Jaime.

Why did the Sage have to exist?! To live?!

"Surprised?! You shouldn't be considering how long I have lived. I was part of the group many years ago and served loyally during that time. I taught quite a few students in the arts they use now. I'm actually somewhat of a legend to them. They actually consider it a sin to mark me down for assassination. Don't feel bad though Cersei. If it wasn't for me being here, they would have taken the contract like you hoped. They would have killed almost everyone here, including your little brother Tyrion, and even your Father Tywin Lannister himself," said Naruto to further explain himself while Cersei looked ready to shoot fire from her eyes if such a thing were even possible.

Behind Cersei, her Father was scowling something fierce, and sending a very angry look at his own daughter.

"You will pay for this! You will not stop me from having my revenge!" stated Cersei while Naruto looked at her with a hint of amusement.

"Revenge? For what? Exposing your lies, treachery, deceit, and your immoral acts aimed at killing just about everyone around you? You go on and on about being a Queen and how you deserve to be the only Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. But what good is a Queen if all she rules over are the corpses?" questioned Naruto with Cersei's rage not leaving her in the slightest.

"I deserve it. I had to put up with a pig of a King I had the unfortunate luck of calling my husband. I had to endure the humiliation of being in the shadow of a dead wolf woman he loved and waged his personal war for long after she died. I had to live everyday knowing my husband had an army of bastards with countless whores and wenches he fucked right here in the Red Keep. The only man I ever loved and deserved my love in all things was my brother Jaime, but even now he has betrayed me. Me! His sister and lover! Because of you, I have nothing. Because of you, I am seen as the monster of my House. Not Tyrion. Not the imp of House Lannister! Because of you, my son is seen by all as an evil that was spawned by me from my time being fucked by my own brother. I have lost _everything_ in life that matters to me because of _you_!" stated Cersei while not even caring how she just admitted to her infidelity and the incest relationship with Jaime.

"Your crimes are your own Cersei. You helped conspire to kill Jon Arryn. You help in conspiring and successfully killing King Robert Baratheon. Defying his final wishes in naming me Regent and Protector of the Realm. You schemed to take the throne by force, put your bastard son on the throne as King, and did everything in your power to hide all of the evidence of your crimes to avoid punishment. Not to mention your latest attempt to kill almost everyone here by hiring assassins. As for your son Joffrey, from what Tywin and Tyrion Lannister have told us, he has caused quite a bit of harm to the smallfolk in Lannisport," replied Ned while Cersei's glare went to him.

"Kings and Queens are immune to the judgment of others. You have no right under any law made by Gods or men to punish me or my son," said Cersei confidently with anger mixed with arrogance.

"I'm surprised you believe yourself beyond the reach of laws Lady Cersei. Considering if things were in reverse, you would be pushing for our deaths, and no doubt deny us all a trial. Are you actually saying the laws of Gods and men do not apply to you, but to all of us?" questioned Oberyn curiously.

"I am the Queen. _THE_ Queen. I have no equal. No peers. I am the law. I am a Goddess and I am your true Master in life," replied Cersei with the madness in her eyes blazing with a fire not seen since the Mad King.

"She has clearly lost her mind," whispered Oberyn to the other two.

"Agreed. This trial has gone on long enough," whispered Naruto while Ned nodded.

"Cersei Lannister, through your own admittance here in front of everyone in this room, we have concluded from your own words, and even actions that your mind is clearly lost. You have gone mad. However, it does not excuse you from your crimes because you were in control of your madness, and as such makes your actions even more heinous. It is the decision of the three of us that you are guilty of your crimes against various noble Houses, the Crown, and the Realm. We have concluded you are to be sentenced to death as punishment for committing such actions," said Ned Stark while he saw Cersei nearly jump from her standing position, if not for the guards nearby to grab her, and hold the woman in place.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! I AM THE QUEEN! YOU ARE A MERE REGENT! A MERE SHADOW TO MY GREATNESS AND AUTHORITY! DO YOU HEAR ME LORD STARK! A SHADOW!" yelled Cersei while being dragged away in front of everyone now watching in shock.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY MOTHER! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A PIKE FOR THIS!" yelled Joffrey, who had been letting his Mother speak this entire time in the belief she could get them both out of this, and seeing her being dragged away after the "attempt" failed set him off.

"Your Mother brought this on herself. Just as you have brought this on yourself for the crimes you have committed against the smallfolk. My only regret leading up to this point is I should have beaten you within an inch of your life after the attempted murder of Arya Stark. In fact, I am more then content to finish you off right now, and no one here would lift a finger or speak a word of protest in seeing you head removed from your body," said Naruto before standing up in a very intimidating manner.

The sudden appearance of Kusanagi further made him look all the more scary.

"You don't scare me! I am the future King. I am your better! I am you-ACK!" exclaimed Joffrey before he was stabbed in the chest with Naruto's sword.

"You are just like your Mother. Full of hate. Full of arrogance. You don't care who you hurt so long as you can see them being hurt. You don't care about others. Only yourself. You Joffrey Waters are a greedy little shit of a man, who has no feelings of regret for his past actions, and sins inflicted on the people. Living is too good for the likes of you. As such, I hereby carry out the order of your immediate death. Goodbye," said Naruto before channeling chakra into the sword so potent it obliterated Joffrey's body right there on the spot.

It was as if he never existed.

"Anything you would like to say Amory Lorch?" asked Naruto before he turned his attention to the scared pig of a man now pissing himself at seeing what just happened.

"Wait! I will take the Black! I will become a member of the Night's Watch!" exclaimed Lorch fearfully since he knew this man was going to kill him and felt it necessary to plead for his life.

"And have you run? Become a deserter? Flee to Essos? I know you Amory Lorch. You would flee the moment the opportunity made itself known. You enjoy causing pain and suffering to others almost as much as Gregor Clegane did when he was alive. The two of you were practically joined at the hip in causing untold death and destruction upon others unable to defend themselves. You have raped women, killed children, and laughed while doing it. The Wall is too good for you. Every second you live in this world is an insult to those innocent lives who died at your hands," said Naruto before he took the man's head clean off.

"Well that was mildly entertaining," remarked Prince Oberyn while Naruto stared at the beheaded form of Lorch.

"It wasn't meant to be entertaining Prince Oberyn. It was meant to bring about justice and I delivered it to all parties who wanted this to be put to rest," said Naruto in a cold tone while the people around him were silent.

No one dared challenge him on the issue. Who in their right mind would?

(Essos-Yunkai)

"It is done?" asked Daenerys when Naruto entered her tent sometime in the night, stained in blood, and the massive sword of his strapped on his back.

"The Second Sons are no more. With their leader Mero and his loyal officers dead, they all turned on each other most violently. It didn't hurt that I might have... _influenced_ their more... _aggressive_ tendencies for spilling blood with my powers to further cause them to lash out," replied Naruto with Daenerys nodding.

"I'm sure the Wise Masters of Yunkai were not too happy about that when they saw the Second Sons expressing their internal conflict for new leadership," commented Daenerys knowing the mercenary group had parked near the walls of the city.

"I'm sure they would...if they were still alive," replied Naruto calmly.

"You killed them all?" asked Daenerys in surprise.

"Most of them yes. It was easy to do since they were distracted by the fighting outside of their walls with the Second Sons basically killing each other. Not all of the Wise Masters are heartless enslavers so I felt you could deal with them after marching into the city and taking control," replied Naruto with Daenerys nodding.

"Depending on what I see, I might allow them to hold some form of power to run Yunkai in my stead...provided the practice of slavery here doesn't rise up again," said Daenerys with Naruto nodding.

"I spoke to the remaining Wise Masters briefly and they agreed to surrender Yunkai to you tomorrow. The city's doors will open in the morning. Congratulations Daenerys Targaryen. The city of Yunkai is now yours and so are all the people within it," replied Naruto with Daenerys smiling at him before he left.

"Things went better then expected," commented Missandei while Daenerys nodded in full agreement.

"That and more. The Sage has done much for us since offering his power to our cause. I also know he has done the same to those who once fought against my House years ago before I was even born. Still, I understand why they did, and will show them no ill will unless they deserve it," replied Daenerys while wondering how she should reward the Sage for doing this.

"When the time comes to reward him, what will you give the Sage worthy of his actions in helping you claim the Iron Throne?" asked Missandei curiously while Daenerys could only wonder.

"What indeed. I will find a way to repay the Sage for helping me. I don't know how I will do it, but I will repay him. I swear it," answered Daenerys with conviction in her voice.

(King's Landing)

Tywin Lannister was walking through the gardens surrounding one of the areas near the Red Keep. His son Tyrion was currently getting situated as the new Master of Coin and requested the help of sell sword Bronn and his squire Podrick Payne assist him in his new position. Walking beside the elderly Lannister was the Sage himself, as the two had been walking, and talking about recent events in King's Landing.

More specifically, the events pertaining to the trial, and the swift ending that occurred with Naruto bring it to an end.

"It is nice to have made official peace with the various Houses," commented Naruto with Tywin nodding.

"I agree. A war should not be fought based on one's beliefs for fighting being that of lies and deception. When I originally fought against the North, I did it under the pretense my family was in the right, and had been wronged by the Starks. Just as the North no doubt did when they marched their army against mine," said Tywin, as he looked around, and saw the gardens here were as beautiful as he remembered.

"I agree. A warrior is at his most dangerous when fighting with conviction and belief of being right on his side. It is one of the reasons the North won every battle against you," said Naruto with Tywin nodding since he suspected as much.

"I am just glad the issue regarding the 'King in the North' and preventing the North itself seceding from the Seven Kingdoms was resolved. Thanks to the combined efforts of yourself, Ned Stark, and my son Tyrion, you have prevented others from thinking they should leave it as well," replied Tywin with a hint of pride in his voice.

"It would have made problems if they did secede and others following them. No central force to control each Kingdom with King's Landing being just a small Kingdom at best and just a city ready to be attacked by one of the others at worse. Each Kingdom made from the secession would war against each other. Alliances would be made. Old hatreds would be revived. Eventually, the wars would have gotten so violent, so brutal, it would have consumed the world as we know, and allies would soon turn on allies when being one no longer held value. It would have been a blood bath epic proportions. No one on any warring side would win in the end," said Naruto with Tywin grimacing at the image he was picturing from this.

"Something that Littlefinger would have exploited immensely if he were still alive," said Tywin with distain for the late Baelish.

"Of course he would. The man would easily buy and sell information to give to any side of a war so long as he benefits long after its over. Each side would pay him whatever he wished if it gave them an edge in the war. I imagine he would have done the same to you and House Stark if I didn't kill him after his betrayal of Ned Stark during Cersei's grab for power," replied Naruto with Tywin nodding and frowning at the mention of his daughter.

"I never expected her to go mad. She is a Lannister. We don't have the madness within us. All my life, I have tried to stress the importance of family, and securing the survival of our House for generations to come. To ensure House Lannister had a future long after members like myself, Jaime, and Tyrion were dead. I have come to realize that Jaime has never quite understood this due to being my eldest son and thought his future was secure by his own childish means. As for Cersei, she has been spoiled by me since the time she was born, and believes that gold mixed with fear is the way to rule," replied Tywin sadly while shaking his head at such thing.

"I won't deny gold has its uses, but only if spent responsibly. Ruling through fear is the way of a tyrant and one that can be short lived. Especially, if the people as a whole were to rise up in the end, and had the backing of outside parties offering a better life to the one they were suffering from. Fear only works when there is nothing to strong enough to oppose it. The Mad King found that out the hard way. Many people were sick and tired of living in fear of Aerys Targaryen and thus fought to end his time ruling in such a way," said Naruto with Tywin nodding.

"Yes. I had the unfortunate displeasure of being his Hand for a time. It took every bit of my cunning and intellectual skill to not be charged with treason. The man went through Hands like they were a vast commodity. One of the reasons I think he didn't try to do me in like the others was because House Lannister controlled the gold mines in the West and they provided much of his Kingdom with finances. No doubt part of him feared having to deal with a financial crisis of sorts if my House suddenly stopped producing gold to the Kingdom," said Tywin since the war with Robert required additional funding and thus needed House Lannister to provide it.

"That and killing you would have no doubt set Jaime off in trying to kill him for it," said Naruto with Tywin nodding and looking thoughtful at the same time.

"I still can't believe the reason why Jaime did what he did. I always assumed it was for some arrogant reason or another. That because he was a Lannister, my House could buy him a way out, and continue to be what he was without fear of punishment. I just wish he had told me," remarked Tywin while Naruto sighed this time.

"As I mentioned in the Small Council room, Jaime didn't say anything because it would have made things worse for everyone. Namely your family. And Cersei was in line to marry Robert so why make a possibly debatable issue over it if the truth came to light. Even before everyone learned the truth, Ned Stark wanted him punished. Many of the honorable Lords who fought against Mad King wanted him punished. Imagine the debate and possible conflict caused by the reason behind his actions coming to light! He also knew that people would still hate him for killing the King, but it was easy to take, and in a way...it was his own private joke. A rather cruel one to be sure and slightly aimed at himself, but a private inside joke nonetheless. I'm sure there were times he wanted to tell them the truth or he thought 'if they only knew why' in his head. Sadly, his silence also proved to cause a great deal of resentment toward others, as well as himself. He probably believed people would let the whole Kingslayer business go after many years of loyal service to Robert," replied Naruto with Tywin sighing again.

"At least now the truth is out on _WHY_ he killed the Mad King. The truth does help to open the minds of the ignorant," remarked Tywin with Naruto nodding.

"That is does. Will you be staying for your daughter's execution? I promise you it will be painless. I will even offer you the chance to avoid a public execution by ending her life in a silent fashion. In her sleep if you want," said Naruto while whispering the last part.

"Thank you, but no. I must see this through to the end. Cersei is no longer a Lannister in my eyes. Not anymore. She is a shell, a shadow of what it means to be a member of my House. I am duty bound to see that that the stain on it caused by her has been removed permanently now that Joffrey is dead," answered Tywin firmly while Naruto nodded in understanding.

It would be hard for Tywin Lannister to see his child be executed, regardless of what he said about the issue, but Naruto wouldn't hold it against him.

Doing so would just be petty and stupid.

(Castle Black-Lord Commander's Office)

"I never thought I would see you here Sage. Its not like you," said Lord Commander Jeor Mormont gruffly while seeing the masked man sitting in the chair across from him.

"I did not expect to be here and stepping on your toes Lord Commander. I have a great deal of respect for the Night's Watch and what they do. Which is why I need you to keep an open mind on what _I_ need to do in the near future to protect the realm of men," replied Naruto with Jeor Mormont narrowing his eyes at him.

"An open mind to what exactly? From the way you are suggesting your time up here in the North and beyond the Wall, I am not going to like what you say," commented Jeor with Naruto nodding.

"No you won't. As you are well aware, the Wildlings are getting more ambitious in trying to get over the Wall. In fact, some have successfully got around the Night's Watch due to the lack of numbers awhile back. Something that is slowly being corrected by this point to be sure. However, the Wildlings are not the main issue regarding the existence of the Night's Watch, or the Wall for that matter. We both know the White Walkers are on the move," replied Naruto with Jeor frowning further at him.

"I won't deny or confirm that statement. The fact you are here means you believe they are on the move toward the Wall," said Jeor with Naruto nodding.

"They have been busy these last 1000 years. Waiting for the realm of men they hate with a passion to grow weak and divided amongst themselves. That time would be now. They intend to use the large number of Wildlings beyond the Wall to build their army or at the very least make their current army of the undead grow larger. Surely by now you have heard of the new 'King Beyond the Wall' has arisen," replied Naruto with Jeor nodding since the few Wildlings his men did capture did reveal as much.

"They can try and fail. The Wall prevents them from attacking the rest of the world and the Night's Watch makes sure they don't try to get through it in other ways," said Jeor confidently.

"The Wall is weakening. You know it. And I know it. I am actually here to strengthen the Wall before I travel further North," countered Naruto with Jeor narrowing his eyes again.

"What are you planning to do further North?" asked Jeor while Naruto sighed knowing the man from House Mormont wasn't going to like it.

"I plan to speak to Mance Rayder about what is happening on his side of the Wall. I plan to help him and the Wildlings relocate somewhere South," answered Naruto with Jeor's eyes widening before they narrowed with fury.

"You intend to allow those animals to live South past the Wall? To raid, pillage, plunder, and rape the land if not the people already living there?" demanded Jeor angrily.

"Well, when you put it like _that_...!" said Naruto sarcastically in front of the angry Lord Commander.

Only for the man to stand up, grab his sword Longclaw, unsheathe his sword, and swing his blade at Naruto neck in the hopes it would remove the masked man's head from the rest of the body. Of course, Naruto had no intention of letting that happen, as he struck the side of his hand out, and stopped the sword with ease. Determined to kill this man, Jeor tried again, and again, and again at different angles with each strike blocked by the blonde's hand.

"Traitor! You betray the realms!" exclaimed Jeor while trying to kill the masked man in front of him.

"Enough!" exclaimed Naruto before he blocked the sword strike one more time before knocking the blade out of Jeor's hand, kicked the man in the knee, grabbed him by the throat, and slammed his body onto the desk that shook violently upon impact yet did not break.

"Go ahead. Kill me. I have no fear of dying for the Night's Watch and the same can be said of my brothers," said Jeor while living up to his House's reputation of being strong even in the face of defeat or death.

"I don't want to kill you Lord Commander. I just need your cooperation on this issue," said Naruto with Jeor struggling against him.

"Never! The Wildlings will destroy everything in their path if they get past the Wall," gasped Jeor before Naruto surprisingly released him and took a step back.

"And the White Walkers won't?! The White Walkers are going to turn the Wildlings you hate so much, who you have been fighting for so long _against you_. Either by using Mance to march his army here to weaken you or by killing the Wildlings themselves before they become part of his army. At least I am using the only plan available to keep the White Walkers from claiming them for themselves and saving innocent lives," replied Naruto with Jeor eyeing him carefully.

"The Wildlings are hardly innocent," countered Jeor while Naruto reluctantly nodded.

"True. A good chunk of them are evil, cannibalistic, and should be killed. But what about the innocent women and children living there? Those who just want to live? Do you even know how many Wildlings there are beyond the Wall? Living beyond the Wall? Ready to march on the Wall?" questioned Naruto with Jeor shaking his head no.

"We never counted. We never had a need to count them. Mostly because we have been killing them since the Wall came up," answered Jeor while Naruto sighed.

"Well I have been keeping track of them Jeor and for sometime too. Right now, Mance Rayder currently has over _100,000_ fighting men under his command. All from different clans scattered up until recently and fighting each other. He's brought them all together for a single purpose...to get them over the Wall and to live a life where they won't freeze to death only to become undead servants of the White Walkers. That's what he promised them if they follow him," replied Naruto with Jeor cursing under his breath.

"And you intend to help him keep his promise," accused Jeor with Naruto nodding.

"I have a spot in mind. I actually talked this over with the House running the place I had in mind for them. The Lord in question was a bit put off at first, but after explaining the situation to him and a few others in King's Landing...they _reluctantly_ mind you, agreed it was for the best," said Naruto with Jeor frowning.

"I heard Ned Stark became Lord Regent of the Seven Kingdoms after King Robert died. I find it hard to believe an honorable man such as him would ever approve of this. Of your intended actions beyond the Wall," commented Jeor with Naruto nodding.

"Oh he didn't. Not at first anyway. Like you, Ned protested my idea, and almost drew his own sword on me. _Almost_! The man can be so hot tempered when you push him in just the right way. In any case, I told Ned what I know, and the best choice for all sides to truly be happy. Not all the Wildlings will make it past the Wall. Just the vast majority and most of them will be women and children, who are generally harmless. I would think a man such as you would not wish innocent women and children to die in the cold, and become the undead servants of the White Walkers. Even if they are Wildlings," countered Naruto with Jeor closing his eyes and finding the explanation given was difficult to swallow, but not impossible.

"And you can guarantee the Wildlings won't pose a threat to the realm if brought over the Wall to the location you have in mind?" asked Jeor with Naruto nodding.

"I can. Besides, the location itself is a little run down so they will be spending their time sprucing the place up for a long while. Give them a chance to change and I'm sure the rest of the realm will be watching them too," replied Naruto with Jeor breathing in and out while trying to keep calm.

Not easy when you have the temper of a mean bear like your House sigil.

"What about the more dangerous Wildlings? The ones who will not change? The ones that will hurt others with their new found freedom?" asked Jeor while Naruto's eyes now narrowed dangerously.

"Who said they were coming with the others? I have the ability to sense the emotions of other people Jeor. I can tell who is honest and who is guilty as sin. I can sense who will change and who will stay the same. Those who are the latter will either die by my hands when I broker this deal to Mance Rayder or stay beyond the Wall to freeze to death and become undead servants of the White Walkers. Fitting punishment for them, am I right?" replied Naruto with Jeor nodding.

"All right. I accept your answer and reason. If Ned Stark and the other High Lords of the Seven Kingdom supports your decision, I will agree to this. But know that any Wilding who betrays this gift, and spills blood will be on your hands Sage," warned Jeor while Naruto nodding.

"I know Jeor. Make no mistake, they will be watched by me long after this happens. You can't change someone over night, much less a group, and I'm sure many who will change will be resistant to it. At least at first. But it is progress and unless we make progress, we are just standing still, waiting for our enemies to run us through," replied Naruto with the Lord Commander nodding.

"Aye, you are right. Go on. I'll have to report what you are doing to my brothers. Many of them will not approve. You might have to talk with them about this after you do whatever it is you plan on doing to get them over the Wall," said Jeor with Naruto smirking.

"Won't that be a fun conversation," mumbled Naruto before he walked out of the room and Jeor sighed heavily before he leaned against his desk.

By the Gods he needed a drink.

(Beyond the Wall-Mance Rayder's Encampment-Hours Later)

Mance Rayder was in his tent thinking. Planning heavily on how to get over the Wall. It was easy enough with a few good, brave, if only slightly suicidal men willing to climb the wall, and avoid the Night's Watch. As a former member of the brotherhood, he knew how they thought, acted, and reacted to threats from this side of the North. He had seen how the Wildlings acted, tried to survive out here, and it pulled at his heart in a strange sort of way. They only acted like this, most of them anyway, to survive the harshness of the cold, and the cruelty of the lands here since the time of their ancestors. Clans fought clans. Fought the Night's Watch. Fought everything and anything here worth value. Food, clothing, weapons, and anything else they could get their hands on were fought over for hundred of generations. Beyond measure. Beyond count.

But the winds of change were blowing. Cold winds. Winds of death. Winds heralding the return of the White Walkers.

Mance wasn't an idiot. He knew what would happen if the White Walkers came marching toward them now. Every Wilding here from young to old, warrior to mere caretaker for some minor task would be slaughter, killed, butchered without mercy, and when it was all over...the Night King would make them rise as an army of the undead. To serve him in his quest, no...in his a _crusade_ against the realm of men. And they would win. With each new death, a new servant of the Night King would rise to add to his army like a plague, or disease spreading out, attacking, infecting others with each passing day. The size of the undead army would grow faster then it could be put down and given Mance had well over 100,000 Wildings with him, the Night King would have more then enough to take the Wall away from the Night's Watch if Mance himself didn't get their first.

'Fortunately for me, the Night King along with his followers, and undead army have been moving slowly despite how close they are to us. Of course, given how they have lived for so long, I doubt they need to rush when planning against the realm. They can sit back and let men destroy themselves without even knowing it only makes the Night King's job that much easier,' thought Mance while looking at his own war table with crude pieces on it showing his army in comparison to the Night's Watch up on the Wall.

"Mance, you are not going to believe this," said a scruffy heavy orange colored bearded man with orange hair to match running into his tent and breathing heavily.

"What Tormund?" asked Mance to one Tormund Giantsbane, who had become one of his most loyal lieutenants.

"Someone from the other side of the Wall is here to see you. He wears a mask with three fucking eyes. _Three_!" answered Tormund with Mance frowning.

"Three eyes you say? And he had a staff in his one hand?" asked Mance with Tormund nodding.

"Aye. He also appeared right out of fucking nowhere. Scared everyone to the point of nearly shitting their pants. They thought he might be a White Walker or something allied with the Crows. The man spoke about wanting to speak to you about our future," replied Tormund with Mance nodding.

"I know who it is though I only know of him. I have never met the three eyed Sage before now," replied Mance with Tormund looking uneasy.

"Can we trust him?" asked Tormund with Mance laughing a bit since trust here beyond the Wall was a rare thing.

Even now the various clans who came to support him were still shifting with tension.

"Hard to say. I heard stories about him. He fights for the side that is deemed 'worthy' of his help. But just because the Sage visits us to talk doesn't mean we are seen as being in the right. Still, the fact he wants to talk instead of killing us all before we can even draw a sword, or an arrow says the man wants to be civil. Let's see what he has to say before this possibly goes bad," said Mance before he motioned for Tormund to bring the Sage into the tent.

Sure enough, the masked man with three eyes entered without hesitation, or fear of being killed by those around him. Mance heard the stories about the Sage and his abilities that defied all things the Maesters had long since explained. Stories of making duplicates of himself, becoming an apparition, and vanishing in thin air without anyone obscuring their view of him doing it. And his skills with swords was a thing of legend too, meaning the man did not rely on his magic to kill people.

No. The Sage had no reason to fear Mance or his army. It was quite frankly...the exact _opposite_ at this point.

"Mance Rayder. The King Beyond the Wall. So many people making themselves Kings these days. You can't imagine how troublesome I find it to see people from everywhere name themselves King, and suddenly everyone wants to help them sit on a throne," said Naruto with Mance smirking at him and gesturing for him to sit across from his seat.

"I'm surprised no one has made or declared you King," commented Mance knowing this man's powers could damn well assure it happened.

"Don't want it and don't need it. Especially with that damn Iron Throne. Just looking at it makes my ass hurt knowing how pointy that thing is when sitting on it. How anyone has yet to die from getting some kind of infection after cutting themselves on one of the more sharper points is beyond me," commented Naruto before sitting down and notice many of the Wildlings outside who Mance trusted were now in the tent watching him.

"So what does the Great Sage of the Seven Kingdoms want with me? With the free folk?" asked Mance while Naruto looked at everyone in the room casually.

"I know what it is that's hunting you. I know how you are able to get so many warring clans and this army together to join you," remarked Naruto with some of the Wildlings reaching for weapons since they saw it as a threat or insult to Mance.

"Do you now? Enlighten me," offered Mance casually.

"The White Walkers for one. They want your army. Or rather they want to turn it into _their_ undead army. They have been killing Wildlings in small groups piece by piece so they would have enough to one day go after _all_ of you and bolster their army needed to claim the Wall from the Night's Watch. The same as you are planning to do right now as we speak," replied Naruto with Mance nodding while motioning the others in the room to stand down.

"I am. And if you are as smart as the stories say, you know why we want over the Wall," said Mance with Naruto nodding.

"You want to live. You want _everyone_ here to live and not be apart of the undead army the White Walkers are making. It is how you got so many to fight for you. It was either that or die fighting the White Walkers and becoming undead mindless servants in the aftermath of the battle," answered Naruto with Mance smiling.

"We want to get over the Wall, but those damn Crows won't let us. They prefer to keep us pinned down here and let the White Walkers have us," added Tormund angrily.

"I'm actually kind of sorry. The White Walkers were not meant to be this way. They were meant to be nature's deterrent against man's more... _aggressive_ side," remarked Naruto with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" asked Mance with Naruto looking him right in the eyes.

"Its... _partially_ my fault the White Walkers exist," answered Naruto with many of the Wildlings now drawing weapons and looking extremely pissed off.

"You made them?!" demanded Tormund while looking like he wanted to stab Naruto in all three of his eyes.

"No. Not directly," answered Naruto immediately.

"But you helped make them in some manner from what you are implying about them," remarked Mance with Naruto nodding.

"It was ages ago. When man was recovering from a much darker time and era that ended with the near extinction of the human race. Wars leading up to that had become violent and nature was dying as a result of it. Plants were dying. Animals were dying. The world itself was dying and I was the only one who could stop it. So I did with as much strength and effort necessary that nearly damn well nearly killed me in the process. I was weak. So weak. I stopped nature from dying, but I didn't have the strength to send nature itself into the motion of making things grow again, and time was of the essence. So I created those who could in my place while I slumbered in a deep mediation of sorts to further help regain what I had given back to the world," said Naruto with Mance and the others listening intently to his tale.

"The White Walkers," whispered Tormund with Naruto shaking his head no.

"No. Not them. Children. Or rather the Children of the Forest as they were called in those times. Plant like entities the size of children I created to help nature grow and protect it from all future threats," answered Naruto with Mance frowning in confusion.

"And what threats are those?" asked Mance curiously.

"The threat from men of course. Men nearly destroyed the world through wars, violence, and greed in wanting more then they ever needed in life. Never satisfied with what was theirs and took from others, even if it meant killing someone for such possessions. When I made the Children of the Forest, men were weak, and posed no threat to nature. So they set about their tasks in helping nature grow and for a time...all was well," replied Naruto with Mance narrowing his eyes.

"But something changed, did it?" asked Mance suspiciously with Naruto nodding.

"The realm of men flourished shortly after nature did. One feeding on the other while it grew and the two grew together. Almost as one and in perfect harmony no less. But in time, the strength of men, and their ambition grew faster then nature. Men took more then they needed to and it seemed the cycle would happen again with nature being destroyed before it had a chance to truly heal itself. So my creations took it upon themselves to make a creation of their own. One to combat men and ensure nature continued to grow without resistance," answered Naruto with Mance nodding in understanding.

"The White Walkers were made by your creations," concluded Mance since he was now beginning to put the pieces together.

"I gave them knowledge and means to do what was necessary. They were the ones who made the White Walkers and commanded them to go forth into the world to combat the greedy desires of men. All in order to prevent them from taking things away from nature. In truth, the White Walkers were meant to keep men from going too far and growing too big in life. A method of control if you will," replied Naruto while Mance and the others were shocked by this.

"And where were you in all of this?" asked one of Mance's other lieutenants.

"Still in a meditative trance. I didn't come out of it until much later when everything they did went to shit. The White Walkers spent so much time fighting men that they began to feel hatred toward men with each passing moment. It wasn't long before that hatred for men turned into a hatred for all things living. The White Walkers believe that because humans are apart of nature and alive, all things alive must die, and be brought under their control to properly be used as they see fit. The Children of the Forest tried to stop them when it became known to them what the White Walkers had planned, but by that point, their creations had become too powerful, and too violent to defeat. By the time I came out of my meditation, the Children of the Forest were nearly defeated, and would have been if not for my timely intervention," answered Naruto with Mance looking him dead in the eyes.

"You defeated the White Walkers, but didn't end their existence. Why didn't you end the White Walkers when you had the chance?" asked Mance knowing there had to be some reason for the White Walkers not being wiped out by the Sage.

"Because despite what they were and are, the White Walkers are a deterrent against the darkness, and greed that lies within the souls of men. Those who take what they should not. Those who kill for what they don't have and can't stand those who do. They are the evil that keeps an even greater evil within men at bay. And before you challenge that, I dare you to look me in the eye, and tell me none of the free folk have evil in their hearts," said Naruto with Mance grimacing since he knew quite a few different clans here had members that were not what you would call "good people' and were only joining Mance to get over the Wall to truly let out their violent side.

"So is that why you are here? To tell us the White Walkers can have us so long as they stay here on this side of the Wall?" demanded Tormund angrily.

"Of course not. I intend to help the vast majority of you lot get over the Wall and live somewhere further south where its much warmer. Though given how Winter is coming soon, I wouldn't lose the fur based clothing you are wearing right now anytime soon," said Naruto with Mance and the others looking shocked by this.

"The Crows won't allow that," remarked Tormund knowing the Night's Watch would hunt them down.

"No they wouldn't. Under normal circumstances, they would sooner try to kill you then willingly let one of you make it over the Wall unopposed. Fortunately, I have already spoken to their Lord Commander Jeor Mormont. He knows what I'm doing. He didn't like it from his reaction of drawing his sword against me to slice me in two, but the man understands _why_ I'm doing it nonetheless," explained Naruto with Mance looking him in the eyes as he talked about it.

"And where exactly do you intend to have us live?" asked Mance knowing the location they would be heading toward would very well determine whether they should continue this discussion.

"Dragonstone in the Crownlands," answered Naruto with Mance frowning.

"I've heard of it. Its an island," commented Mance while Naruto shrugged.

"True, but its no less filled with trees, animals, and a mountain with a castle at the base. The castle itself needs a little work since the previous owner left it in semi-disrepair, but nothing you, and the others here can't fix given enough time," replied Naruto with Mance frowning.

"And the people living on the island of Dragonstone won't object to well over 100,000 free folk being on the island?" asked Mance curiously and suspiciously.

"Provided you treat them with respect, they will do the same to you. Truth be told, you would be a much better ruler of Dragonstone, and the island over its previous Lord. The last one went slightly crazy and wanted to burn people to appease a fire demon he was told was a God," answered Naruto with Mance still not looking convinced.

"And the Southern Lords of the Seven Kingdoms? Where do they stand on this?" asked Mance with Naruto knowing the man wanted to cover all bases.

"They weren't happy about this or my plan. Many thought the White Walkers should just kill you and then destroy the undead army by reinforcing the Wall with their men. I told them that was cruel, barbaric, dishonorable, and they wouldn't want such a thing to ever happen to them if the roles were reversed. So they agreed to let you live there, mainly due to it being an island, but its not like its a barren wasteland. It's actually a very nice place to live. Well...once you spruce it up a bit. Plenty of room to grow, to live happily, and no fear of White Walkers coming to attack you in the dead of night," replied Naruto with Mance looking around at his men for a second.

"We need time to discuss this amongst ourselves. We'll let you know when a decision has been reached," said Mance with Naruto nodding.

"Take you time. I need to head over to Craster's Keep. The man has been doing horrible things there and has been allowed to get away with it because of his past assistance aimed against you. I'll be back by nightfall," said Naruto before he left the tent.

"What do you think? Should we take the offer?" asked Mance with the others in the tent looking thoughtful.

"It could be a trap. Lure us to a place where we can't escape and slaughter us without a chance to fight back," remarked Tormund with Mance nodding.

"It might be a good deal. Lord Crow didn't seem to take to kindly to the Sage's idea of having us be elsewhere but here beyond the Wall," replied another Wildling lieutenant.

"I know the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. He has a mean temper and meaner sword swing when provoked in anger. Chances are, the man was quite angry with what the Sage has planned," replied Mance while thinking things over in his head.

"What of this island he mentioned where we could live. This...Dragonstone? Have you ever been there Mance?" asked Tormund with Mance shaking his head.

"No. But I know of it. Its a large enough island for all of us to live in. Granted, we would still have to play by the rules these Southern Lords, and even the King there set for us," said Mance with Tormund looking angry.

"I don't want to spend my days kneeling to a Southern King," remarked Tormund with Mance seeing the others nodding.

"I don't want you to either. Any of you. But I also want you and everyone who follows me to live. To live and not have to worry about the fucking White Walkers coming at us at night with the intent to turn us into undead slaves. At least if we die in our new home, we stay dead, and don't come back as the fucking slaves to those evil frosty cunts," said Mance with those around him really thinking this over.

"Not to mention our new home would be occupied with current tenants. While there is apparently plenty of room for all of us, we couldn't do things the free folk way," said Tormund knowing a good portion of those following Mance wouldn't like that one bit.

"We would have to... _change_ our ways if we agreed to this. There is no way we can still be the same free folk we are now if this deal is accepted," remarked one Wildling in the tent.

"So change and live somewhere south of the Wall. _OR_ refuse and die here...only to be undead slaves to the White Walkers sooner or later," said Mance with a sigh knowing the free folk well and that their pride would make the idea of submitting in such a way to the rules of the Seven Kingdoms make them consider toughening it out here in the freezing cold.

"I don't want to fucking die and be undead. But I also don't want to change who I am and bend the knee for some fucking cunts in the South," said Tormund with Mance thinking things over in his mind.

"We need to talk to the Sage when he gets back. If his deal is not acceptable, we risk everything, and take the Wall from the Crows," said Mance while everyone nodded.

"Even if it means fighting this Sage?" asked one of the Wildlings.

"Hopefully, it won't come down to that," remarked Mance with a sigh following that little declaration.

(Craster's Keep-At the Moment)

Craster was dead. Slain by Naruto's hands. The man didn't see it coming. One moment, he was eating some food one of his wives/daughters had brought him, and the next...? A sword pierced his chair, his back, and out his chest where his heart was located. All of the women in his sick twisted incest centered harem screamed out in fright, as the assassin responsible for the man's death pulled the blade out, and Craster slumped forward. Dead.

"Ladies, your _husband/Father_ is dead. As of this very moment, you are all free. I can get you over the Wall to someplace safe, secure, warm, and be with those who will not judge you. Will you accept this offer? Or continue to live here in this dark twisted place?" said Naruto while the women looked at each other and then at him.

"You are not one of the Night's Watch? Who are you?" asked one of the older women in the group that Craster barely touched anymore unless he was desperate or drunk.

"I am the Sage. I'm sure you have heard of me, if only in passing from one rumor to the next," answered Naruto with some of the women nodding.

"Can you really get us out of here? Safely?" asked the same woman with Naruto nodding.

"I can, but I need your trust. From all of you. This place is a dark cesspool in the world and this man was one of its lowest forms of life sustaining it. I know I am asking a lot from each woman here, but the alternative of staying in this place, waiting for the true darkness, and evil laying in wait is even worse," said Naruto while the group of women in the house looked fearful.

"The White Walkers...they are coming aren't they?" asked the older woman.

"Yes. I'm afraid they are coming. They plan to use the Wildlings to bolster their army and considering the Wildlings have well over 100,000 in number up here beyond the Wall, its going to be a big army," said Naruto with the women looking even more fearful.

"Get us out of here. Please!" begged the woman in front of him.

"I will. In order for this to work, I just need to put a temporary seal marker on one of your hands to transfer you to the marker I have setup elsewhere beyond the Wall. Form a line. Single file. I need to do this one at a time," said Naruto while the women did as asked and soon they all had seals on the back of their right hands.

"Where will this take us?" asked one of the younger women.

"To the southern part of the Seven Kingdoms known as The Reach. There, you will be employed as handmaidens and servants in the service to House Tyrell. I spoke with one Olenna Tyrell and she agreed to take you into her House for such a position. You will of course have to be cleaned up and instructed properly to do tasks asked of you on a daily basis. But nothing humiliating as it was here," answered Naruto with the women nodding since in their minds, _anything_ was better then Craster, and what he had them do for him.

"You did what the Night's Watch would not do. Thank you," replied the one woman who chose to be the leader of them.

"You are welcome," said Naruto before he activated the seal on their hands and the group of women were instantly teleported to the Reach where they were expected by the loyal servants under Lady Olenna's command.

One problem down. A few more left to go.

(Essos-Meereen)

Daenerys marched with her army toward the great city of Meereen. An army of Unsullied mixed with those of the former slaves she once freed who joined her to fight against the tyrants that put them in chains. Chains their new Queen broke and gave them freedom to choose what they wanted to do in life. For the first time in their existence, these people, who were once considered to be _property_ by others, now had a voice. A say in their own destiny and to walk a path of they wanted.

Naturally, they chose to serve her as best they could. Servants. Advisors even. Some even joined the army and wished to fight for her and the other slaves she was moving to free as well.

And here they were, at the last major city in Essos. The last one, which embraced slavery, and oppressing those simply due to their birth. By chaining and whipping repeatedly the low born into submission simply because those born of high standing had the whips and could use them on others.

"Meereen. The greatest of all the major cities of Essos. Unlike Astapor or even Yunkai, this city trades all manner of slaves using its port for ships leading out and into Slavers Bay. Here you could build a fleet and sail for Westeros with your army," said Jorah, as he saw the towering pyramid of Meereen getting bigger the more they traveled toward it.

"We aren't going to Westeros. Not yet," said Daenerys while looked to her left and saw the dead nailed body of a child slave nailed there to warn others not to question the might of the Wise Masters of the city.

"You have done much for Essos since being here Khaleesi. But your time here or even the influence of freeing the slaves is not meant to be permanent," countered Jorah in a knowing tone.

"It will last Jorah. I will make it last long after I am gone from here and this world. I will make an example of the Wise Masters of Meereen as I have of Astapor and Yunkai. The way of enslavement is dying and will soon be dead when I am through with ruling over Essos," remarked Daenerys sternly while Naruto nodded slightly while riding beside her on horseback in his usual fashion of sitting on the saddle over the traditional way.

"A firm hand is needed here. Fair yet firm. Loving yet strict when called upon. One that only a _Queen_ can produce," added Naruto while seeing the crucified slaves and it made his blood boil inside.

He had _really_ been neglecting his duties in keeping the world in check. And all due to not wanting people to rely on him. It made Naruto realize that he had to balance his decisions on whether to act or not when situations came up. Perhaps if he did, things would have been different with the Targaryens. Maybe even the other issues regarding the North. The Wildings. Even the White Walkers! If he had just been decisive and not stayed back to see the realm of men unfold naturally, things might have been completely different.

In any case, Naruto believed that now was the time to act. Now was the time to be more decisive in matters. To no longer merely provide advice and see if those hearing it would listen.

It would soon become time to let the demon within his mind out of his cage.

(A/N: YAY! Another long update. I hope the trial is everything you expected. It wasn't easy to do in my head so I had to refine it and retune it a couple of times. Hope it was worth the wait. Until next time...PEACE!)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-Ruling Well

Naruto was in a private courtyard outside of the Red Keep. It was designed to be one of seclusion, where one could reflect on things, enjoy the silence, and tranquility one rarely enjoyed within the active workings of King's Landing. Of course in this case, Naruto did not find such things here because the area was packed more then usual for a purpose other than reflecting on life as whole.

Today it was a place where a death would take place. It was the place where Cersei of House Lannister was to be executed.

As Naruto had promised Lord Tywin, this affair would be kept private. Witnessed only by those involved in Cersei's plotting and planning to take control of the Iron Throne. Meaning only those of high standing with the Tyrells, Baratheons, Starks, Tullys, and Martell would be witnessing end of only daughter of Tywin of House Lannister. Tywin himself would witnesses it, but Tyrion nor Jaime would do it, as they took no form of pleasure, or comfort in the sight of their sister's life ending. Tywin only did it out of the traditional necessity since his daughter was guilty of the crime and as her Father, he had to see it through to the end.

Never let it be said that a Lannister didn't pay their debts. All debts were paid. No matter the price of the debt. A Lannister who didn't pay their debts was not a Lannister in his eyes.

As he stood with the other High Lords and Ladies from the major Houses of the Seven Kingdoms attending, Tywin stared at the woman who he called his daughter. In truth, she didn't look like a Lannister. Not anymore. Her hair had been cut short following the trial and how it ended.

Cut incredibly short and Tywin found the look was surprisingly not ugly on her like he had first assumed it would when the time came for the execution. If anything, Cersei still held a form of attractiveness with such extremely short hair with the dress, as dark as it was, to match it.

The real problem lay with the actual face of his daughter looking the way it did to further prove she was no longer a Lannister to him. The eyes were bloodshot to the point where you couldn't almost see any white within her eyes. They were so red you would think it was something only his House could do and was half expecting a rude remark by one of the others like Renly saying "Even in death, she sports her Lannister colors Lord Tywin. Blood red eyes and golden hair." just to upset the old lion. But glancing over at the rather "charismatic" man sitting beside his Margery Baratheon, Tywin saw the man was more serious then usual, and realized Robert's death hit Renly harder then even Tywin thought despite everything. It was no secret Robert held no love for his brothers. Ned Stark was more of a brother to Robert during their time growing up together under Jon Arryn. But Robert had given Renly leeway in terms of things when the Rebellion started since the man was just a boy when Robert and Stannis went off to war. Even when it came time to fight the Greyjoys, the youngest of the three Baratheon brothers was too young to really do anything deemed "worthy" of House Baratheon in terms of combat. Renly had focused on the power of knowledge and the mind to make things happen over the use of a sword. It had irked Robert and Stannis a bit that their brother didn't favor combat like they did, but neither one could refute the man's intelligence was indeed a formable weapon in its own right.

Hence one of the reasons why he was made Master of Law.

Tywin removed his eyes from the Baratheon male and refocused on his daughter, who was on her knees, head placed on a log, and all the while glaring at him. She had such a hatred in her eyes that a lesser man would feel a sense of dread or fear at the idea of what would happen Cersei got free and had to ability to lash out at him unopposed. But Tywin Lannister was not a lesser man. He had seen death far to many times in many brutal ways and fashions to know fear from such things, much less from his own child. As things now stood, Cersei was glaring at him with all the rage and hatred her body could command short of somehow shooting it from her eyes if the Gods decided to give the woman such a power.

To the side of Cersei was Ned Stark. His sword Ice was in his hands. His face was grim and set in stone. As it should be given what he was about to do. Tywin respected Ned for doing this and even more seeing the man didn't enjoy what he was about to do. Anyone else in his position would be sneering, making verbal jabs, and making Cersei's last few moments of life miserable.

But not Ned Stark. The man knew his duty. Ending the life of the person currently on her knees in front of him. To make quick, clean, painless, and feel no joy in the process.

"If you have anything left to say Cersei Lannister, now is the time," said Ned while he waited for the woman to say her last words before severing the woman's head from her body.

"You think my death will bring peace to the Seven Kingdoms? It won't. I won't allow this world to know peace following my death. This world will burn and so will everyone in it for denying me what is rightfully mine. If I cannot rule this world as its Queen, then the world itself shall die, and all of you will die with it. Even if I have rise again as a member of the undead under the command of the White Walkers. I will find a way to kill you all. Even if I have to will my spirit to manifest itself to haunt you all for eternity. One way or another, I will be the end!" stated Cersei with all the madness in her eyes and face now manifesting itself through her words.

Glancing over at Tywin for a second, the two men shared a look before Ned nodded, and without any further words...brought the sword down on Cersei's neck.

And just like that...Cersei of House Lannister was no more.

"Do you want me to arrange some form of transport for the body to go to your family crypt at Casterly Rock?" asked Naruto from behind Tywin by a few steps.

"No. Feed it to some animals. Burn the body. I don't care. Cersei dishonored my House with her actions. To bury her in the crypt would mean I approve of her actions," replied Tywin while Naruto stayed silent for a moment.

"Even after everything she has done, Cersei is still your daughter. Despite everything, I know deep down you do love her. Or at the very least...loved who she was before all of this," said Naruto with Tywin letting out a long sigh of frustration.

"Fine! Prepare something for her body. At the very least, I can see her buried with _some_ dignity worthy of a Lannister," remarked Tywin before he left the area.

No doubt the sight of his beheaded daughter turned and twisted knot in his old stomach.

"Great Sage, I bring news from my little birds surrounding the East of the Kingdom along the Vale that requires the attention of the Lord Regent and the Small Council," said Varys moments later while seemingly gliding when he walked.

"About Lysa Tully," commented Naruto with Varys nodding.

"The very same Great Sage. As I said, it requires a meeting with the Lord Regent, and the Small Council immediately," answered Varys with Naruto nodding.

"I'll let them know. Has Ser Davos, his son, and Shireen arrived yet?" asked Naruto with Varys nodding.

"They just arrived at the gates only a few minutes ago. I have informed Ser Davos of the situation regarding his titles and that a Small Council meeting will soon be happening. His son and Lady Shireen will be heading for the Red Keep to get situated. I felt having the prepared room for the three of them should be near the rooms of the Baratheon/Tyrell alliance," said Varys with Naruto nodding.

"Agreed. Lady Shireen is Renly's niece after all and will be given custody of her as she is family. Thank you Lord Varys. I will see you again shortly," replied Naruto with Varys bowing his head politely and walked off.

(Red Keep-Small Council Room)

"Before we begin, I would like to welcome Ser and now Lord Davos Seaworth to the Small Council as the Master of Ships. His skills and knowledge with them will no doubt prove invaluable to the kingdom as a whole," said Ned Stark while rising and so did the others to the man who helped Stannis in his time of need.

"Thank you Lord Regent. Not only for this honor, but giving me the respect these titles demands of me. I came from nothing. I thought I would die with nothing. But Stannis rewarded me for my loyal service with a knighthood and my station here as the Master of Ships a Lordship. I intend to do the same here in proving my worth while serving on the Small Council. I will do everything I can to prove I'm the right man for the job. At the very least, I can keep the seat warm until someone else more fitting can take my place on it," said Davos while the other members of the Small Council let out a small laugh at the end.

"Stannis talked many times of your skills as a smuggler during the war Lord Davos. If it was not for you, my brother, and his men would have perished. To starve to death during the siege is not something anyone would want to happen, even to an enemy. You saved him from a great deal of dishonor and shame on my House. When my brother gives out praise to someone, it was not to be taken lightly," said Renly while Davos nodded.

"I just wish I could have saved him from himself," remarked Davos with many in the room nodding.

"We all do Lord Davos. Come! Sit with us. Lord Varys has information regarding the Vale that requires our attention," replied Ned Stark with the older man nodding and taking his seat.

"Thank you Lord Regent. As you know, with the end of this recent war, peace has at last reached our precious kingdom, and we can all have a sense of stability. Or rather...we would have such stability if not for the Vale," replied Varys with many in the room now nodding.

"The problem is not the Vale itself, but rather Lysa Arryn," said Naruto to narrow down the _exact_ problem at hand.

"You are correct Great Sage. The problem is indeed Lady Lysa Arryn. Her Lords and Knights have _finally_ taken down the enemies within her own domain. Though not without heavy losses on many occasions. However, now that they are vanquished, Lady Arryn is demanding the head of the man who 'murdered' Petyr Baelish, and has sworn revenge against the one responsible. She apparently claims the accusations against the late Lord Baelish are false and he was innocent of all crimes claimed against him. The deluded woman has even claimed the Vale will secede from the Seven Kingdoms and become its own kingdom with young Robin being the 'King of the Vale' before the month is over," said Varys with the other Small Council members not liking that one bit.

"Is she truly that mad? I know from my own experience with the woman that she clearly did not think properly, but to threaten such a thing now? The Vale has its own greatness to be sure, but it cannot stand alone on its own. It has no true economic value to possibly keep it independent from the other territories," replied Tyrion with Ned nodding since he had been there many times with Robert when Jon Arryn took them in as wards.

"Where do the Lords of the Vale stand on this?" asked Ned knowing she could only pull off a threat if all the Lords and Knights of the Vale side with her.

Which he doubted.

"My birds tell me the Vale is divided. Even after fighting to repel the Hilltribes, they will not unite on the issue. Some believe Lady Lysa should have justice, if only to appease her clearly troubled mind, and make their own lives easier in the process. As for the other half, they believe the woman is too mad to serve, and will not commit their forces against the Great Sage, who Lady Lysa has openly declared the murderer of Lord Baelish," said Varys while Naruto sighed.

"That woman is becoming a pain in the ass. An old lazy friend of mine would have called her 'troublesome', but I won't since it would insult his memory," remarked Naruto with a few people smirking.

"How do we handle this? Sending an army to quell this 'rebellion' of Lady Lysa would only lead to disaster. I would rather not send men to their deaths when this could all be handled more peacefully," said Ned Stark while the Small Council nodded.

"A peace envoy perhaps?" offered Tyrion though he wouldn't volunteer for it due to how Lysa Arryn hated him from the moment they met.

And he didn't even do anything to her!

"She would sooner see it as an insult to her or weakness by us. Using force in the form of an army is out too. The Bloody Gate makes the path impossible for an army, no matter the size, from getting through into the Vale," said Naruto since he knew the damn trench they used as a road and the Bloody Gate they created for such a thing.

He made the damn trench for a road years ago in a time long forgotten.

"Getting her to bend the knee and listen to the laws made by Gods and Men are out too. If she is too far gone in her madness like Cersei was during the trial, and later before being executed...Lysa Arryn will not yield to such things," said Renly while everyone nodded in full agreement.

"And here I thought Lord Stannis was the only person I knew who had gone completely mad. I'm almost glad to know he wasn't the only one to fall to such things," commented Davos calmly with some form of amusement sprouting from the joke.

Despite it being a poor one.

"So diplomacy, force, and laws are out. I suppose the only thing we _can do_ now, is make it where Lysa's plans implode on themselves. Fortunately, I know how they can, and will implode with just the right push," said Naruto while getting everyone's attention.

"How?" asked Renly curiously.

"There is a truth regarding Lysa Arryn, Petyr Baelish, and Robin Arryn few know about with even fewer wishing it to get out. One that if it did, would remove Lysa from her seat of power, and forcing young Robin right out in shame too. I'm speaking of course of the boy _NOT_ being Jon Arryn's child in any sense of the word. He is in fact, Petyr Baelish's bastard and dimwitted son," answered Naruto calmly with many in the room looking very shocked by this.

"Not to question you on this Great Sage, but do you have proof to backup your claims?" asked Davos knowing such words demanded a great deal of proof on the masked man's part.

So Naruto explained what he knew, how he knew it with his powers, and the fact when 'questioned' by Naruto personally, Petyr Baelish openly admitted to it. In fact, Littlefinger also admitted he didn't care about his son in the slightest. The dimwitted boy was a tool like his Mother. A means to control her. A means to an end. Someone he didn't love, but pretended to love for the sake of appearance to keep Lysa Arryn under his thumb. She was so confident in him returning it and Robin was proof of it that she did everything he asked of her. Even the death of Jon himself was made successful thanks to her personally putting the poison in his food or drink. Petyr had told her that if Jon had revealed the true parentage of Cersei's children to Robert, who was to say someone might question Robin's parentage as the boy grew up. Petyr knew Jon Arryn when he was a much younger man. Robert and Ned Stark both knew him growing up. When Robin started growing and his body began to develop, it would be painfully clear the boy looked nothing like Jon. Not even close. It would only be a matter of time before two and two were put together by sharp enough eyes and minds to know the _real_ Father was Lord Baelish.

"So as you can see my Lords, the evidence is there. If you want further proof, I'm sure Varys can find more with his little birds should we need more of it," replied Naruto with the members of the Small Council nodding.

"This is all well and good, but presenting this evidence to the general public, much less get this information to the Lords of the Vale will be another matter entirely. Even if we could provide more proof to give to the Lords of the Vale, this Lysa Arryn is clearly off her nut. I know a thing or two about crazy women. Never give them power or let them use it. But if they do have it, you need to take such power away, but ensure they can't get one last hit in before things go down the crapper," remarked Davos knowing Lysa would be a trapped wild animal if backed into a corner.

And a trapped animal is the most dangerous animal there is. Especially if she is just crazy enough to do something both dangerous and equally stupid to kill her enemies.

"Which is why I propose an idea, if you are interested?" offered Naruto with the Small Council listening.

"What did you have mind?" asked Ned since he didn't want his wife to suffer knowing her own sister had gone crazy and done something unspeakable that shamed the Tully name as a whole.

"I offer myself up to Lysa Arryn and become her prisoner," said Naruto with the group around him looking shocked.

"What?! Why would you want to do that?!" asked Davos after the shock wore off like it did everyone else.

"I agree. Giving yourself up only makes her position become stronger and make others believe the crimes committed by Lord Baelish are not true," said Renly while Naruto waved his hand in front of him to calm the two men down.

"Not if I offer to willingly surrender myself to her on the grounds that a trial be held in front of her, Robin, and the Lords of the Vale," replied Naruto with the Small Council still not convinced.

"She may just have you executed on the spot and make up any claim following your death. Not that she could kill you of course if the powers I've seen are anything to go by," countered Tyrion.

"True, but I can sweeten the deal by stating I wish to make a full confession and want to have my words on record so everything is legitimate. If there is no actual record of my confession during a trial, then we can conclude there wasn't one, and Lysa Arryn is a woman in dishonor of House Arryn. She will shame the House she married into, the House she was born into, and by current legal standing, her son will inherit that shame simply by being the woman's son. Lysa Arryn won't dare allow such a thing to happen and will agree to having what I say on record at my 'trial'. And yes I am well aware that she will want me dead no matter what I say or do," replied Naruto calmly while he went on to explain things to them.

"It is a gutsy move to be sure. Lysa's one weakness here, despite the deep level of her own madness, is young Robin. She wouldn't dare risk the stain of dishonor caused by herself in this to move onto him if a trial were not honored when asked. It could work," offered Tyrion optimistically.

"There is still the issue of convincing the Lords of the Vale at this trial of Lysa's own infidelity with Lord Baelish. Not to mention Lady Lysa will order your death before you can provide proof behind your words Great Sage. She or the boy will interrupt you the first change they get and demand your head for what they will call lies," countered Davos with concern.

"The Lords of the Vale will want to hear my words before making any attempt to end my life despite what Lady Lysa thinks. Her own madness and actions will make them further question the woman's ability to rule over the Vale. As for the Knights of the Vale, they will want to know the truth too since their honor as Knights will want them to know if who they serve is indeed the rightful ruler they were sword through their Lords to serve. Once the truth is revealed, Lysa Arryn's power, and Robin's power by that point will be no more," replied Naruto with Ned frowning.

"An Arryn has always ruled over the Vale. Without an heir, the Lords of the Vale will fight over each other. It will be a blood mess," remarked Ned grimly.

"You could send Sansa or Arya there," offered Naruto with Ned looking surprised.

"Arya or Sansa in the Vale?" questioned Ned in confusion.

"Think about it. Lysa married into the House and thus bound to it in a sense. As such, a Tully has a right to rule over it just as much as an Arryn would. Regardless if said Tully was unfaithful to her husband, someone related to her, or with Tully blood on her side of the family could rule over the Vale. Robb has the North, Jon can't because he is not of Tully blood, Brandon, and Rickon are more interested in being in the North for now. I don't think Sansa or Arya will mind. Sansa can learn to how to rule over the Vale and maybe find a nice Knight there to marry. Arya could go too and learn how to fight since she has always been like her Aunt Lyanna and wanted to use a sword. We both know some of the best sword fighters in all of the Seven Kingdoms are from the Vale and the North. Plus it could be a very good way to help them grow up and see more of the world around them," offered Naruto with Ned thinking it over.

"He does have a point Lord Regent," said Varys with Ned glaring at him slightly.

"I think Arya is the better choice Lord Regent. Sansa was looking forward to spending time in the South and with my Grandmother," added Margery while sitting beside her husband Renly.

"I'm inclined to agree with you my Lady. I'll talk to my daughter about seeing the Vale and possibly 'learning' the needed skills there. Provided things within the Vale can be resolved in a semi-peaceful manner," said Ned calmly, but was wondering if Arya would truly enjoy the Vale like Sansa would enjoy the Reach.

Only time would tell.

(Essos-City of Meereen)

"You would think they would do the smart thing and surrender with some measure of dignity," commented Daenerys while seeing the Wise Masters of Meereen watching them behind their walls with slaves also looking at them curiously.

"They don't know any better Khaleesi. No one has ever had the nerve much less the army capable of marching on the great cities of Essos and conquered them. Just like Qarth and Yunkai, they do not believe they are reachable beyond their walls," replied Jorah while he saw the city was by far the _largest_ one among the three Daenerys had conquered.

"Until now," commented Naruto while he looked at the giant city and the pyramid they made with the blood, sweat, tears, and bodies of the slaves used to make it.

Even now, Naruto would wager that there was a few bones from dead slaves still in the structure yet to be found from the days building it.

"Until now. Are the catapults ready?" questioned Daenerys with Jorah nodding.

"Ready to fire on your command," answered Jorah while finding what she planned to fire into the city would do far more damage then boulders ever could.

"Wait until Daenerys says her piece and gives the order. Nothing makes a better impact from a speech like hers then what is loaded in the catapults to get said message across," said Naruto to Grey Worm, who nodded before giving the order to the others arming the catapults.

 _"I am Daenerys Targaryen Stormborn. Your Masters have to you lies about me, or they have told you nothing. It does not matter. I have nothing to say to them. I speak only to you. First, I went to Astapor. Those who were slaves in Astapor, now stand behind me, free. Next, I went to Yunkai. Those who were slaves in Yunkai. now stand behind me, free. Now I have come to Meereen. I am not your enemy. Your enemy is standing beside you. Your enemy steals and murders your children. Your enemy has nothing for you but chains and suffering and commands. I do not bring you commands. I bring you a choice. And I bring your enemies what they deserve,"_ said Daenerys in Valerian before she looked over at Naruto and nodded.

"All catapults, forward!" commanded Naruto before motioning them to push the siege weapons closer to the walls before they were in proper firing range.

 _"Fire!"_ commanded Daenerys and the catapults fired one after the other.

But it was not boulders, bodies, or fecal matter to possibly spread a plague within the city. No. What the catapults fired was something much different. Something far more potent and leaving a much stronger impact.

It was the collars of the freed slaves. It was an impact statement about the former slaves if Yunkai, who had their slave collars removed. More so to the slaves of Meereen. To them, these slaves were no longer slaves. They were free. Free to choose. Free to live without fear of the whip that would scar their skin when in the hands of the Wise Masters.

To these slaves of Meereen, it was a message they all heard loud and clear regarding the intent behind the army here. It was also clear to all of the slave owners too and unlike the slaves, they did not like the message sent when the conclusion on what the message was exactly had been processed.

This army was here to free slaves and kill the Wise Masters of Meereen like it had done at Yunkai.

(North of the Wall-Elsewhere)

"So...did you all agree to what I'm offering? Or are you going to stay here to become the undead pawns and puppets of the White Walkers?" asked Naruto when he entered the tent of Mance Rayder with the other Wildlings he trusted were waiting for him.

"We talked it over. We don't like it, given our own pride on the issue of bending the knee to the Lords South of here. But I promised these people a chance to live without fear of the White Walkers coming for them. I can't abandon them. I won't betray their trust in me," replied Mance while Naruto nodded.

"I understand. When I make promises to people, I keep them. It's my way as a Sage. My honor is on the line when I do that. If I don't honor my promises when I make them, I'm basically saying I am an untrustworthy sack of shit. Who here would want to be called or even consider themselves such a thing by others?" said Naruto with the Wildlings in the room understood what he was talking about.

"If we agree to do this, I want your promise as the Sage of the Seven Kingdoms that the free folk won't be harmed by the Night's Watch, or the Lords ruling South of here," said Mance with Naruto nodding.

"I do and will make that promise to you. But why are you speaking as if you won't be joining them?" questioned Naruto with a frown.

"Because so long as I'm alive, the Night's Watch will hunt me the moment I'm over the Wall, and take things out on the free folk. I won't allow it," answered Mance while the other Wildlings in the tent didn't like the idea of leaving Mance behind.

"Mance, you don't owe those Crows anything!" exclaimed Tormund Giantsbane quickly while Mance raised a hand.

"When you become a Crow, you swear an oath to keep people on this side of the Wall from getting over. I broke that oath when I joined the free folk. The only way the Crow's will tolerate your existence over the Wall is either with me here or with me dead. There is no third option," replied Mance while Naruto made a noise.

"That is...not _entirely_ accurate. I know there is a... _third_ option available, but I'm not sure if it should even be used to give you a needed clean slate," said Naruto with Mance and the others looking at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Mance curiously with sighing.

"There is... _special technique_ I know. A skill or power I can use if you will. One I can use, where upon your death, with a window of a few hours, I can...bring you back to life, and thus remove you from your oath," replied Naruto with Mance and the Wildlings in the room looking shocked by this.

"That is your answer here? And turn him into an undead Wight? Or possibly even one of those fucking White Walkers?" demanded Tormund with Naruto shaking his head.

"Nothing of the sort. This power captures the soul shortly after it leaves the body and puts it back into the body," replied Naruto while Tormund didn't look convinced.

"And what happens if the Crows take his head off?" demanded another Wildling since he knew the Night's Watch did that too.

"The power I would use also repairs the body of any and all injuries sustained prior to and the moment of death. Losing your head included," answered Naruto with Mance smirking at him.

"So I die at the hands of the Crows, pay my debt for breaking my oath, and you bring me back to life with your power. I basically get a fresh start," concluded Mance with Naruto nodding.

"Do you agree to go through with it after I get the others to Dragonstone?" asked Naruto while Mance looked at the others in the tent and saw them nodding.

"I don't like the idea of Mance dying. Especially at the hands of a Crow, but if you can guarantee his return, and not as fucking undead Wight...I say go for it," said Tormund with the others nodding.

"Good. And I want you all to know this is a one time thing. I'm not going to go around bringing people back to life like this. The price of me using this power costs me a piece of my own life force. So I'm giving up a piece of _my_ _life_ so Mance can live again after he is killed," replied Naruto while seeing them looked even more shocked.

"You must really have faith in me to give up a piece of your own life so I can keep mine," commented Mance while Naruto nodded.

"I do have faith in your ability to lead them. You care about the free folk. I see it in your eyes. That's what a leader does. That is what a leader should do. Which is why you and the free folk will live in Dragonstone with those already there. It will take time, effort, and quite a bit of patience on your part...but I know you can make it work. Being a good leader means knowing when to give and take. I know you will make the smart choices," replied Naruto before extending his hand toward Mance.

And the man took it.

"We have an accord. When can you begin the process of getting people ready for moving toward Dragonstone?" asked Mance with Naruto smirking behind his mask after they let go.

"I was already doing it before our first meeting. Every free folk settlement has already been visited by me and the people are marked by the seals I secretly put on them. The seals are temporary for a one time transportation to Dragonstone so once there, all of the seals will be gone. They will become disoriented and probably puke soon after arriving, but I think its worth the effort to get them a safer, warmer, and overall better climate," said Naruto with Mance letting out an amused chuckle.

"They puke enough as it is from the food they have to eat here beyond the Wall in order to survive. I think they can handle doing it for a much better reason," remarked Mance calmly.

"Agreed. I'll square your death and return to live first. If the free folk don't see you on the island after they do...well I can imagine things well get nasty," said Naruto with Mance nodding since he had spent 20 years getting the free folk to unite together under him.

Without him holding all the clans together, things would go to shit real quickly, and no doubt all of the free folk would be death within the year. One way or another.

And Mance didn't want that to happen.

"I'm ready. Shall we go?" asked Mance while getting up from his seat in the tent.

"Might as well. Don't worry about the White Walkers while we're gone. I have a seal all around this camp and the others I visited for miles to go off if the White Walkers and their Wight army cross over them. If they do, the seals will trigger, and all of you here will instantly be transported right to Dragonstone," added Naruto to the others before he walked out of the tent with Mance.

"I don't know if I should be happy he marked us or angry as shit that he did and I never saw it happen," remarked Tormund while seeing his right hand had the seals Naruto had mentioned.

"Considering how far he's going to give us a life South of the Wall, I would think it was the former," said a female Wildling with long reddish brown hair.

"She's right Tormund. And if what he said is true, the Sage is giving up a piece of his own life energy to help bring back Mance alive after the Crows do their thing without becoming a Wight. That can't be bad in my head," said another Wildling with scars and bone piercings on his face.

Now all they could do was wait.

(Essos-City of Meereen)

It was dark out when they snuck into the city through a secretly drainage pipe beneath the rocky base. It was during Naruto's time in "liquidating" the Second Sons that he had been able to extract information about this little hidden passage into Meereen. Apparently, the Second Sons used it to get into Meereen when the Wise Masters needed a few of them to be in the city _discreetly_ , or if the mercenaries wanted to get into the place to sample the various slaves late at night without making a fuss at the front gate. None of the Wise Masters ever considered this piece of information would be revealed to a possible enemy and it turn into a big risk to their security.

But then what would expect from people so use to wielding the whip and feeling a sense of superiority for well over a couple centuries.

Normally, Naruto could have easily used Kamui to enter the city, but after speaking with Daenerys on the overall plan, they felt a more... _influential_ plan was required to motivate the slaves within the walls of Meereen to turn on their Masters. By having the Unsullied sneak in along with some brave former slaves from Yunkai, the slaves within the city would rise up against the Wise Masters, and be free from the whips and chains they were bound to since birth.

Completing the circle Naruto had called it. He felt it was fitting that the slaves kill the Wise Masters in order to taste freedom.

 _Freedom isn't free. Even a slave must pay the price. Whether by their death or the death of their owner. Blood is shed. Whether or not it is a slave or the Master is irrelevant. It is all about who is willing to pay the price to be free. The slave by killing the Master o the Master killing the slave for his rebellion. Either way, the slave is freed from serving the Master._

Those had been Naruto's words. Painful words to be sure. Daenerys was of course fearful of the fact the slaves within Meereen could possibly die if what Meereen had for an army fought them. This was strictly a "covert mission", as Naruto had called it. A big gamble for Daenerys in terms of sending a small handful of her men into the city. All to cause the necessary uprising against the Wise Masters by the slaves before they let her into the city. If they were caught, the group would be tortured, killed, and ultimately paraded around like they were trophies or examples to be made against opposing the Wise Masters.

But the reward was equally great. With the Wise Masters removed from power, the newly freed people of Meereen would open the city, and welcome her with open arms. A Queen of Essos and Meereen from which she would rule for a time before heading to Westeros to claim the Iron Throne.

Naruto had of course felt the ugly thing should be removed once she became Queen of Westeros, but that was his opinion, and whatever Daenerys did was at her choice.

"Remember, stick to the shadows at all times like I taught you. Don't make any sudden movements or noises. And don't fight any guards unless you have no choice. You are not there to fight, but to arm those who will fight, and make things easier for her Grace to take the city," whispered Naruto while he silently raised the grate for the Unsullied Head Captain Grey Worm with several of his brothers in arms and former slaves all in the disguise of being slaves.

Naruto hated putting the collars on them and apologized for it since he knew how much they hated these things. In fact, Naruto had said once this was over, they put them all in a pile, and set said pile on fire large enough for all of Essos to see.

"I understand," whispered Grey Worm knowing stealth was needed here.

Using a sword, spear, or knife to kill someone would come much later in the night.

"See you soon," whispered Naruto before closing the gate quietly after everyone entered.

(With Daenerys-Sometime Later)

"Do you think they were successful in reaching the many slaves within the city?" asked Daenerys while seeing Naruto had come back after reporting his efforts to get the men into the city undetected.

"I'm sure of it. It's quiet in the city. Everyone is asleep. The Wise Masters have no idea what is happening right now. By tomorrow, you will have the city, and the slaves within will no longer be slaves. But rather your loyal subjects," replied Naruto with Daenerys smiling before she frowned again.

"I still fear for their safety. And that of the slaves. The Wise Master did not become Wise Masters simply by being born into such a life," remarked Daenerys while Naruto smirked at her though she didn't see it.

"Actually, most of them do get born into it. They don't know what it means to work a day in their life. Its why they have so many slaves to wait on them hand and foot. Why do something you believe is pointless to do yourself when you can have someone else do it for you? Slaves make their food. Bring them their drink. Wipe their ass. If these so called Wise Masters had a say, these slaves would even do all the breathing for them while they just sat in their cushy chairs doing absolutely nothing but bark orders. The Wise Masters make everyone they consider beneath them feel lowly. They force all these people into slavery because there is nothing else they can do. These Wise Masters have no skills, no brains, and most importantly no survivor instincts. Take away their wealth, their servants, slaves, and so called authority over others before throwing them out of the city. What do you think would happen within the hour?" said Naruto with Daenerys thinking his words over.

"They would be dead," answered Daenerys with Naruto nodding.

"Exactly. Take away what makes them 'strong' and what you have is a pathetic form of human life," said Naruto with Daenerys nodding.

"They still have guards. Men who are trained to protect them," countered Daenerys with Naruto scoffing.

"Please. One member of your Unsullied is worth more then all of the 'guards' these Wise Masters have under their employ. Not to mention there are more slaves in Meereen then there are slave owners. All that is needed now, is for these slaves to see this, and have the means if not _desire_ to break their chains when given the opportunity," replied Naruto, as he saw Daenerys nod, and looked more confident on the issue.

And soon enough...she had every right to be confident.

For unknown to the Wise Masters until early into the morning, Meereen had fallen to the slaves they once owned that very night.

(City of Meereen-The Next Day)

"The people love you Khaleesi," commented Jorah while the former slaves of Meereen were called her "Mother" in their own tongue and wishing to hug the woman who had broken their chains.

"Agreed. Whoever said it is better to be feared then loved was clearly an idiot," added Naruto while looking at the people around him and noticed the Wise Masters were in a separate, yet still noticeable group, and surrounded by the Unsullied.

"I couldn't agree more. But I also feel I can be both here," commented Daenerys before she signaled to Grey Worm to begin what she had talked about with him regarding the fate of the Wise Masters once Meereen was taken.

"Khaleesi?" asked Jorah while seeing the Wise Masters being taken away.

"All those poor children and slaves who were crucified at various post on the way here Ser Jorah. You said it was over a hundred, correct? As a warning to anyone who would threaten the Wise Masters rule over Essos? I will use this method, but against all those who would threaten the freed people of Meereen, and Yunkai with the belief slavery in this world is tolerated. As the new Queen of Essos and future Queen of Westeros, I will _NOT_ tolerate such things," replied Daenerys firmly while the Wise Masters were one by one crucified _alive_ to the posts where slaves and children had once been placed for all to see.

"Khaleesi, I will support you. No matter what. But for the sake of ruling, sometimes it is better to answer injustice with mercy," offered Jorah knowing not everyone will approve of the Wise Masters dying this way.

Some may even think Daenerys is unfit to rule for such a harsh measure.

"Sometimes it is Ser Jorah. _Sometimes_. But not this time. Where was the mercy for those poor innocent people the Wise Masters killed at these posts we past by on the way here? Those they enslaved? Humiliated everyday since wearing those slave collars? Forced to do their bidding and building this city against their will? No! I will answer injustice with _justice_!" declared Daenerys while watching the Wise Master being crucified at each post and had no regrets in her eyes.

'She's not wrong. How would things been different if the old man had put his foot down with Konoha in regards to me when I was growing up in Konoha sooner? Instead of just letting them walk all over him after becoming Hokage and me by extension, he should have put his own boot to their throat,' thought Naruto while remembering how Konoha thought the old man was a pushover when it came to running the village.

It was only later on when Naruto had learned the truth and called Hiruzen out on things did the people realize they weren't going to get their way with either of them.

It was shortly after Itachi had killed his clan save for Sasuke. Many in the village thought to blame Naruto for Itachi going psycho. Claiming the fox had somehow whispered into the Uchiha's ear and made the Prodigy go clan killing crazy. So they decided to lash out at Naruto the week the old Hokage went to the Fire Daimyo at the Capital to explain the situation to the man. Naruto had been tortured the entire week in the middle of the village square. He was hidden by the children and sympathizers via Genjutsu by some of Konoha most skilled users who hated his guts. They would torture him at night to keep suspicion, and their cruelty from the younger generation. But at the same time, they would all leave him alone during the day and starved him during that time.

What they didn't know was the moment his abuse started, the seal would weaken further with each attack. Each hit, punch, stabbing, poisoning at night, and the day spent starving his body...the seal weakened.

Until finally, Kyuubi let his displeasure known to the populace of Konoha on the very last night before the Sandaime was expected to return. They had just about finished using his body as target practice with their weapons and Jutsus. Telling him that if he told the Hokage about this upon the old man's return, they would finish him, and the Sandaime would do nothing because the people would revolt. How the old man was too weak, too kind hearted, and too powerless to stop the entire village he loved from doing what they wanted to village's demon/punching bag.

By that point, Kurama had possessed Naruto's body, smiled behind the bloodied face of the boy, laughed a cruel, dark laugh, and unleashed his fury upon the startled masses that were there. Civilian and Shinobi alike were slaughtered. Massacred. Butchered. All the words one could think up to describe a large group of people dying painful horrific deaths were best used to illustrate this moment in time.

When Hiruzen had returned to the village that morning in a hurry following his sensing the Biju's power, he saw the mountain of corpses left behind by the possessed Jinchuriki with said Jinchuriki on top of the mountain of flesh with cold blue eyes reserved for war veterans. The blonde haired boy was surrounded on all sides by Konoha Shinobi, armed with weapons, but didn't attack. Most likely because they feared causing another attack by Naruto. When Hiruzen demanded an explanation, Naruto gave him one in a cold dark voice about the attacks, the torture he endure during the entire week, and how the Biju in his stomach told him _everything_ before possessing his vessel to teach those wretched humans what it means to challenge something stronger then them.

Hiruzen had tried to justify their anger, saying they were blind, hate filled idiots, who did not know any better. But his explanation for the village's crimes were ultimately silenced by the killing intent of both Naruto, and Kurama to get the old man to wake up. Naruto told him how the people didn't care about the truth. They already _knew_ the truth about who his parents were long ago. They admitted it to him on the third night of his torture. How they knew he wasn't the fox, but the vessel. The warden. The jail. The assigned protector in keeping the Biju at bay. Did they care? NO! They thought it was okay to hurt the son of their hero. They had to hurt someone so who better? Certainly not themselves. And certainly not their own friends or loved ones they still had left.

And who was going to stop them? The Shinobi of the village? Over half of them were on the side of the village that hated the boy. The Clan Heads? They had their own problems to deal with so taking on the extra baggage of protecting the village Jinchuriki was too much for them. The Hokage? As far as they were concerned, the Hokage was a kind old man who didn't have the guts, the balls, or the brains to see the truth, much less put a stop to them from doing whatever they wanted to Naruto.

So Naruto gave the old man an ultimatum. He either get this village in line and put his foot to the throat of Konoha in terms of showing authority over them or Naruto himself would free the Biju from the seal and let the fox get his long desired revenge. Even if it meant the boy himself died in the process. Naruto wasn't afraid to die. Such fears had been literally beaten and tortured right out of him. Hell, Naruto would laugh in the face of death. Saying "what took you so long?" and even go so far as to punch that very deity if it meant pissing the entity off just to speed things up quicker.

Seeing no alternative to Naruto's demands and swallowing the bitter pill that is reality regarding the situation, the Sandaime Hokage agreed to do what the boy demanded of him.

And reluctantly, Hiruzen would later admit on his death bed to Jiraiya that doing so was the best decision he had made since coming out of retirement in being Hokage.

Once Hiruzen showed more of a military based authority toward Konoha's populace over his kind Grandfatherly approach, the village became stronger. No longer did the people whine or complain about the smallest and stupidest things in the belief the Hokage would take care of it. No longer were the village's Shinobi weak or spineless in the face of the people protesting the change government structuring. The Shinobi Advisors Koharu and Homura were put in their place despite their own obvious protests when it came to not punishing Naruto for his actions despite how justified they were in the first place. To them, the Jinchuriki was to be molded into a weapon, and had to be broken of all things making him human before being made into one. Their protests were silenced violently when Hiruzen had beaten them _both_ bloody in his office and threw them out the door _literally_ into the hallway. The Sandaime ordered his ANBU to take them both to Ibiki and Anko for immediate interrogation and to hold nothing back, even if it meant the methods used killed his old teammates.

As for Danzo, the man was bed ridden with his harvested Sharingan Eyes, and Mokuton arm when Hiruzen stormed his place of residence with an army of Konoha Shinobi. The Root Nin around the complex had been butchered and Hiruzen was in no mood to deal with the surprised man who was once his rival. Homura and Koharu had confessed much to Ibiki and Anko before their deaths, even the plan Danzo had concocted to use the eyes of the Uchiha Clan following the failed coup to be wielded by him to control the Kyuubi should it get free or its container pull off a violent attack like he did following the boy's torture. A torture that Danzo had also planned with his Shinobi providing the Genjutsu to keep the boy out of the eyes of others so he would feel helpless while starving slowly to near death during the day.

Danzo had tried of course to simply talk to Hiruzen, justify his actions, and mostly done in order to stall for time. To use the one eye in his head to get the Sandaime to let him go. Sadly for him, the old Hokage wouldn't give him the chance due to the kunai stabbing it, and proceeding to take the sword from a nearby ANBU Captain to slice off the mutated arm off the war hawk's body.

Danzo would have all his dirty secrets revealed soon after this before being put to the sword by Hiruzen himself. Danzo of course called Hiruzen a fool for not following the dark path he did, but Hiruzen countered saying the path Danzo walked was one where Hell itself would open up a whole new level just for people like him.

And Hiruzen wanted no part in living there once dead.

Konoha had prospered, Naruto became stronger, and the people were no longer shunning him for what he held. Not the younger generation at any rate after they were properly educated in class about what a Jinchuriki is and what it meant to be one. Its old enemies, all who had thrived under Hiruzen being weak, were on the receiving end of his renewed Will of Fire, and were slaughtered without mercy when the time came to face them. He had brought back Jiraiya, Tsunade, had them train Naruto to become strong, and make Konoha strong again. All the negative aspects of Naruto's life that could have happened to him if not for this change of events failed to happen.

But that was a tale for another time and in the past.

Now Naruto had to focus on the future. A future preparing Daenerys Targaryen for ruling over Essos and later...Westeros.

"Loved by the people. Feared by your enemies," commented Jorah.

"Interesting House Motto, but effective nonetheless," added Naruto with amusement in his voice.

"It will be the Motto that will follow my bloodline to the end of time," said Daenerys, as she looked over at the people now, smiling at them, and looking at each person with love in her eyes.

"Love live the Dragon Queen," added Naruto just because he could and it felt right to say.

"And long may she reign," finished Jorah.

The lands of Essos had been conquered ruled over by the Mother of Dragons or as she would later be called...the Dragon Queen.

And in years to come, Westeros would soon meet the same fate.

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter. Hope you liked it. We are nearing the end of things with this fic. Yes I know, its a long time coming, but the end is near. Either the next chapter or the chapter following it. I'm not sure. The point is, we are nearing the end. Once this fic is done, I am moving to work on my other fics. They are long overdue for an update, but I can't work on them until this is done. Until next time...PEACE!)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-Full Circle

Mance Rayder looked up at the massive wall of ice. Even now, the sight of it impressed him far more on this end. Sure the actual height of the Wall from the top was scary, but to truly understand the sheer magnitude of the structure, one had to see this wonder of the world from the very bottom. To his left, Uzumaki Naruto stood there calmly, looking at the same thing he did, and gave the former member of the Night's Watch strong pat on the shoulder.

For reassurance purposes of course.

"Nervous?" asked Naruto finally with Mance thinking over his emotions running around in his head.

"I would be lying if I said no. Part of me is scared. I don't want to die when so many of the free folk need me. Have you ever been scared in such a way?" answered Mance with Naruto nodding.

"Since I was a child in my village. You can't imagine how many times I was brought to the brink of death. At first, I feared dying because I was so young, and didn't get to see the world beyond what I could see everyday," whispered Naruto with images of past pain running through his mind for a second.

"What happened?" asked Mance curiously.

"By the time I was eight years old, I stopped fearing death. At eight years old, I wanted to be _touched_ by death's embrace. At eight years old, I just wanted to die to be free from the pain my village caused me," answered Naruto while his eyes hardened slightly.

Mance decided not to respond to that statement. Silence was the smart choice here when it came to conversation taking a clearly dark turn. Instead, he focused back to the Wall, and looked to the very top where the Lord Commander was looking down at them from his position. While Naruto could have easily gotten them over the Wall like it was the easiest thing in the world, the Sage felt entering through the bottom gate willingly would be more appropriate.

"He doesn't look too happy to see me," commented Mance while he imagined the Lord Commander's face was filled anger at seeing him again.

Of course the Lord Commander was always sporting an angry look, but Mance was sure it was even angrier now. Oaths to the Night's Watch had been broken after all.

"It's not him you have to be worried about when it comes to anger. Nor is his said anger directed at you," remarked Naruto before the gate at the bottom of the wall opened.

"Will he go back on his end of the deal? Without me, the free folk will tear themselves apart," replied Mance with Naruto giving the man's shoulder a firm squeeze.

"While he is the Lord Commander, the man is also a Mormont. Honor means something to him and his House. The deal will be honored. Even if the others don't like it," replied Naruto calmly while the two entered the tunnel and soon exited to the other side.

And were soon surrounded by armed men of the Night's Watch.

"Congratulations traitor. You are the first Wildling to ever walk through the tunnel to get through the Wall," said First Ranger Ser Alliser Thorne angrily.

"We had an agreement with the Lord Commander Ser Thorne. I trust you are not here to break it," said Naruto with Thorne growling at him now.

"I don't know what _deal_ you made with the Lord Commander, but I do know this traitor to the Night's Watch will be killed for breaking his Oath to his brothers," replied Thorne with Naruto glancing around briefly to gauge the emotions of the men around him.

"That's why we are here Ser Thorne. To see the deal is completed in its entirety," replied Naruto while glancing behind the First Ranger to see Lord Commander Mormont now approaching.

"And what does the traitor gain from offering up his head to the Night's Watch?" asked Thorne suspiciously.

"That's not your business First Ranger. It is mine," said Mormont firmly while walking past the man and straight up to Mance.

"Lord Commander. It has been a long time. You have aged gracefully despite the weather being this cold," said Mance while Mormont let out a huff with cold air coming out of his mouth.

"I could say the same to you Mance. Clearly the other side of the Wall has been just as cruel, if not more. You know the penalty for breaking your oath to the Night's Watch. Are you prepared to face that penalty?" questioned the Lord Commander with Mance nodding that he was ready.

"Aye, I am ready," replied Mance firmly with the two staring at each other for a few long seconds.

"Right, let's get this over with," said Mormont before motioning everyone to follow him.

The group soon made there way to the courtyard where other members of the Night's Watch and future members stood waiting to see this event. Among them was Lancel Lannister, who feared for his life at the sight of seeing Naruto again, and kept himself in the background. Jaime Lannister was also there, but had yet to make the oaths needed to become a member. Like Lancel, he too was staying a healthy distance from Naruto, and decided to watch things from afar to keep the Sage from focusing on them.

Like the rest of the world, those with the Lannister name were not given a warm welcome when arriving at Castle Black to become a member of the Night's Watch. Many of these men hated the Lannisters since they became thieves, murders, and other things more out of necessity because of past actions done by House Lannister. Not all of them, but still quite a large chunk of the men at Castle Black were here because of House Lannister.

"Mance Rayder, you have been found guilty of breaking your sacred oath as a member of the Night's Watch. You have sided with the Wildlings on the other side of the Wall and for 20 years have escaped justice for the breaking of your oath to your brothers. If you have anything to say, now is the time," said the Lord Commander with his sword Long Claw in hand and Mance was on his knees at the podium.

"I made my choice 20 years ago when I left the Night's Watch to join the free folk. Do I regret my choice? No. When I took my oath as a member of the Night's Watch, it was to defend the realms of men. Whether we admit it or not, the free folk are part of the realms of men. They had no one. They were scattered. Divided. Warring with each other. At first, I hated them just like all of you. But when I saw not all of them were the monsters our ancestors called them and what else was beyond the Wall, I would not wish what was going to befall the free folk on my worst enemy. So I broke my oath to the Night's Watch in order to enforce it, but on my terms. Again, I do not regret my choice to leave, if only to carry out my duty to protect the innocent lives that lived beyond the Wall. Struggling just to survive one day at a time. Call me what you will, but I will not apologize for being a member of the free folk over that of the Night's Watch," said Mance calmly while he looked up at the Lord Commander Mormont.

As for the Lord Commander, he waited for Mance to put his head down on the log meant to support his neck. He could respect Mance for at least speaking the truth, even if it was considered blasphemous in the eyes of everyone here. Mance was a good man, but one who didn't truly stick to following the rules, or the oath made by the Night's Watch one is bound to upon saying the words.

"Goodbye Mance," replied Mormont with Mance himself giving an awkward nod.

"Same to you Lord Commander. I wish you well on your continued rule here on the Wall and against the evil that is to come. Train these men well," said Mance while Mormont readied his blade.

Before bringing it down on Mance's neck and severing the man's head from his body.

"The price has been paid. At last his watch has ended," commented Naruto with the Lord Commander nodding.

"We should burn the body. To ensure it doesn't rise again. Even if it is without a head," said Thorne coldly while he stared at Mance Rayder's form with hatred for all things Wildling in his heart.

"No. Leave his remains to me," said Naruto with Thorne glaring at him.

"We need no help from a sorcerer like yourself!" exclaimed Thorne since he blamed Naruto for bringing the man back here, even if it was to face judgment.

"Leave the dead man to the Sage. Whatever our guest has in mind for Mance Rayder is not of our concern," came the elderly, yet wise voice of Maester Aemon Targaryen.

Though few alive at the moment knew he _was_ a Targaryen. The man had relinquished all titles connecting him to his House with the exception being his blood. Which in the long run was probably for the best given Robert's Rebellion and the dead Baratheon's hatred for all things dragon related.

In fact, Naruto suspected the only people who knew were himself, Aemon of course, and maybe even the Lord Commander. Perhaps even Ned Stark himself knew, but Naruto was not sure, and wasn't about to ask the Lord Regent. No. Better to let things stay the course in keeping such a secret just that. A secret. Besides, Maester Aemon was an old man by today's standards. He was nearly a century old now and was sworn to serve as a member of the Night's Watch.

If the vows taken did not stop the man from becoming King of Westeros before now, his current age did in its place. Not only _that_ , but the man had no heirs to his bloodline, as per the oaths of taking the Black, and as such he had no progeny to succeed him in the event of his death.

"Maester Aemon. You honor me with your presence," said Naruto before bowing to the man with Aemon letting out a chuckle.

"It is I who am honored my old friend. Sadly, I fear this body is getting slower with each passing day, and as such cannot see the face of an old acquaintance from my childhood," remarked Maester Aemon while Naruto smiled fondly, yet sadly at the old Targaryen in front of him before focusing on sealing up the dead beheaded Mance Rayder quickly.

"I could try to return your eyesight, if you would allow me to make the attempt Maester Aemon. To see the world beyond the veil of darkness once again," offered Naruto with Maester Aemon being helped along by a roundish looking young lad for his steward by the name of Sam Tarly.

"Thank you my old friend, but alas I must decline. There are those outside this place, who are much younger then I, and are in need of your skills. Of your talents. I am content with what I have left of myself. Always have been. You protected what few members of my House that are left in this world. For that I thank you from the bottom of my heart. All I can ask of you now is to keep them safe for as long as you possibly can. Do what I cannot and I will be a happy old man in the twilight of his life here at the Wall," replied Maester Aemon with a smile on his face while Naruto shook his hand.

"I will try old friend. I would stay, but duty calls elsewhere. I'll visit when I can," said Naruto with Aemon smiling further.

"Ah yes. Duty calls out and those willing to answer it march forth toward their destiny in order to grab it by the throat," remarked Maester Aemon and chuckled a bit while Naruto smiled further behind his mask.

"Listen to this one young steward. His years of wisdom and knowledge are something to be treasured. Learn all you can from him," said Naruto to young Sam Tarly, who nodded his head, and knew his place at the Wall was not with swords, but the books, and the vast knowledge held within them.

"I will. Maester Aemon sees me as a future Maester of the Night's Watch. I don't intend to disappoint him," replied Sam while many thought his stewardship was a joke.

But not Sam and certainly not Naruto. Where others saw an old man needing help eating, moving, and help taking a shit, both men knew Aemon was groom a successor to his title of Maester. Any idiot could wield a sword just as any idiot could learn to wield a sword properly in a fight! But who made swords possible? Who wrote the books that would be the instruction manuals for blacksmiths and forgers to make weapons the Night's Watch used?

Answer: Maesters and those who wrote in books and read from books. Those who used the power of their brain over the power of brawn.

Many people through today's world didn't think too highly of Maesters. Not these days. Fussy old men who read dusty books and spoke so slowly you would age 10 years before they even finished speaking a single sentence. That was just not true. Maesters were the guardians of knowledge and they shared said knowledge with those who were in need of it.

Naruto had a healthy respect for Maesters. Well...the ones that didn't touch little boys or girls while abusing their status as Maesters. Those kind of Maesters got beaten within an inch of their lives and were sent floating right out to sea in a badly leaky ship with said ship being surrounded by a dozen hungry sharks!

"Good. The world needs plenty of Maesters. Keeps the realms of men from becoming the realms of stupid men," joked Naruto before pocketing the scroll and vanishing in a swirl of wind.

"Lord Commander, I must protest this! I do not approve of that...sorcerer taking the body of a traitor turned Wildling!" exclaimed Thorne while Lord Commander Mormont stared at him with icy cold eyes.

"You have made your protests loud and clear Thorne. But in the end, Mance Rayder, and his body belonged to the Sage. The man only handed him over to us to kill as a means of squaring away the debt Mance owed to the Night's Watch. The debt had been paid. I will hear no more of this from you or anyone else here. Is that understood?!" commanded the Lord Commander with everyone nodding in agreement.

"Yes Lord Commander," replied Thorne through gritting teeth.

"Good. Now, get back to work in training the new recruits. I want each of you to be ready for the darkness that is to come. If the Wildings wanted to cross over to this side of the Wall in haste, it means something else far worse is waiting to do the same, and we must be ready," said the Lord Commander firmly while he felt the days get colder and knew the darkness of the White Walkers was coming and coming very soon.

(Dragonstone-Sometime Later)

"You're lucky I acted when I did. They wanted to burn your body once beheaded," said Naruto after bringing Mance Rayder back to life.

It was a very interesting experience for the man.

"Considering what they have feared and I have seen for myself, its not a surprise to me," said Mance while finding the weather here was much warmer compared to the North beyond the Wall.

"The others are all at the castle or mostly living around it. Some of them fearing this is all a trap to lure them to a single spot where they will be slaughtered without mercy," said Naruto calmly.

"Let me guess, they need to see me alive to take away their fears," concluded Mance with Naruto nodding.

"It would be helpful in the long run. Besides, only you can lead them because only they trust you to lead them. In any case, your debt to the Night's Watch is paid, and the deal in place with the Lord Commander is set. The rest I leave up to you, the new Lord, and ruler of Dragonstone," replied Naruto with a slight bow.

"I guess I can't call myself the King beyond the Wall anymore. Still, I suppose being a Lord, and a ruler over an island like this one isn't so bad. Maybe I'll marry and have a couple of heirs. Even if I have bastards, I'll still claim them as mine," said Mance while Naruto laughed.

"Rule well Lord Rayder," replied Naruto before he was gone to leave the former King Beyond the Wall to his new position and title.

(Iron Islands-Sometime Later)

Yara Greyjoy was not amused. Not in the slightest. Her own Father had clearly become deranged and mentally unstable. Madness from years of bitterness and loss had finally won in taking control of the man's mind. Somehow the North had anticipated or learned of their attacks on what was to be an undefended wolf den. As such, the Stark army had marched a good portion of their numbers back to defend it at each position the Greyjoy fleet intended to attack.

The losses they sustained up until now were massive. Most of the men, _HER_ men she was entrusted with by her Father Balon Greyjoy, were either dead, dying, crippled, or injured but would recover enough to fight until old age finally caught up with them. In the long run, they were useless in a fight unless the fleet was truly desperate for men.

But did her Father care? No. He didn't care. He only cared if you won. If you pillaged, rape, blundered, and took from others successfully. In her case, they didn't get the chance to do any of those things.

Just be caught by surprise that their own surprise attack was stopped and suffered wave upon wave of defeats at the hands of the North. It reminded Yara of the stories she was told about the North from the more open tongued people on the Iron Islands. "The true strength of the Northerners was not to be trifled with" those people had said. "The North maybe filled with people who barely fight at sea, but they are not weak" were the words spoken. "If the North or Westeros as a whole are so weak as your Father claims, why did he bend the knee? And give up your younger brother?" were the stinging questions Yara knew her Father would never answer if she asked.

If anything, her Father would have probably killed his only daughter without a care in the world. Why would he care if she was killed? Why care when siring another child would be easy for him. Find a woman, fuck her regardless if she's willing, and eventually get a bastard baby out of the deal. If the child was strong, the child would be his legitimately, and if not? Well...its not like the man would have problems trying again and again until one child became worthy of his love.

"You failed me. Again!" exclaimed Balon with frustration in his voice from his throne.

"The North sent a portion of their army back. They were prepared for us. We had no way of crushing them. We were relying on the element of surprise in our plans," replied Yara with Balon sneering at her.

"Excuses. The men under your command were some of the fiercest the Iron Islands has ever produced. Yet they were destroyed by weak Northerners under the command of the Wolf pups subordinates. Did you at least kill some of them before you fled like whipped dog?!" commented Balon with Yara gritting her teeth.

"A fraction of what they possessed. For every Northerner we did kill, well over a hundred of ours fell by their hands. The North is not as weak as you would believe," replied Yara with Balon throwing his cup of wine at her.

It missed hitting her by a wide margin.

"The North was only a fraction of its full strength! You should have been able to crush the reinforcements regardless if you had the element of surprise or not! You should have made them know the fear of facing the might of the kraken, but instead you made the Iron Islands look like it was being commanded by weak old ninnies and whores!" exclaimed Balon angrily.

"We all fought with everything we had just to escape! I nearly got captured twice. I was nearly killed three times! My men gave their lives so _your daughter_ could live to return to you!" Yara shot back at her Father.

"I would have preferred my true children had been brought back through their sacrifice!" exclaimed Balon while standing up from his throne.

"And me? You would prefer I died against the North too?" questioned Yara while her Father glared at her.

"After your constant string of failures against the North? _Especially you_ ," said Balon in a low guttural voice.

"You have no right to talk about my _failures_ Father. This whole plan to take the North and pillage it was _your_ idea. So ultimately my failures in this campaign are _your_ failures too!" countered Yara before her Father moved over to her and backhanded her across the face.

"You dare talk back to me? Your King? Your Father?" questioned Balon with Yara now standing up and spit some blood out of her mouth.

"You are not worthy of being King of the Iron Islands, much less being my Father. You never loved me. Nor did you love Theon. Even the sons you claimed to love meant little to nothing to you. We are just tools to you. Pieces on the board. You would sacrifice all of the Iron Islands just to see the North fall and be a King of corpses!" answered Yara and saw Balon's madness shining brightly in his old eyes.

"Of course I would sacrifice you all. I am the King of the Iron Islands. Of its people. I will gladly be a King of corpses if it means the majority of them are of the North. Of bones and bodies of the wolves, the stags, and even the lions! I will rule over all things dead if it means I am the King our island, if not this very _world_ rightfully deserves!" exclaimed Balon with Yara looking at her Father with a hint of despair in her eyes at seeing him like this.

"That is not the way of the Ironborn. What good is ruling if all your subjects are dead? We do not sow, but we make sure that those we take from are alive to continue taking from them later," countered Yara with Balon now looking ready to grab a sword and run her through.

"I am the King! Not you! I will not have my so called offspring, much less my _daughter_ , question or challenge me!" exclaimed Balon loudly and would have called for the guards, but was interrupted by a third party.

"And you wonder why she is the last of your bloodline," remarked Naruto after he had appeared before them and saw Balon looking ready to have a heart attack.

"YOU! GUARDS! GUARDS!" yelled Balon loudly while drawing his sword near his chair.

"Don't bother. The guards are dead. All of them," said Naruto casually while looking from Balon to Yara before refocusing on the elderly mad man.

"Get out! OUT! Killer of my sons! I will not have you on my island a second longer!" protested Balon angrily.

"As if you cared your sons. You don't even care about your daughter. You didn't even shed a tear over Theon's death," remarked Naruto casually.

"How do you know about Theon's death?" asked Yara suspiciously since she had made sure it was a well kept secret.

"That's easy. I killed him," replied Naruto like he was talking about the weather.

"It was you?!" demanded Yara before she drew her sword.

"Of course it was me. Who else could have killed Theon so quickly? So quietly? Who else could have warned Robb Stark of your invasion of the North while he was South fighting the Lannisters?" asked Naruto while dodging her sword strike and Balon's own when the elderly looking man tried his hand.

"I'll kill you for that!" declared Yara with Naruto looking at her with bored eyes behind his mask.

"Why? You didn't show Theon not nearly enough love or respect when he came home to you and your Father. You barely tolerated him. You only felt sorry for the man after dear old daddy here smacked him across the face after said daddy was called out on his actions in giving Theon up all those years ago. Theon came back here to connect with his family by blood. He chose you over the Starks. The family who treated him with respect and with kindness. Any other House in the North could and would have whipped, beat, or done unspeakable things to him. You're damn lucky he wasn't a ward of House Bolton before I crushed that cancerous House. They would flayed, tortured, and done other unspeakable things to him in the simple belief that they could. Not unlike you Ironborn. The only difference is their House sigil showed just how they treat people they deem inferior. Besides, before Theon came here, he pledge his own loyalty in the name of the Old Gods and the New to House Stark. Not to mention brotherhood to Robb Stark to the end of his life. What did you two offer him? Scorn. Mockery. Yet he chose you when Theon should have chosen Robb. So I made sure he paid for his betrayal and stupidity in choosing his unloving family with his life," replied Naruto before blocking Yara's strike with his staff and kicked the woman away.

"Die!" exclaimed Balon while trying to kill this demon in front of him.

"You first. 'Shinra Tensei!'" exclaimed Naruto before obliterating Balon and the entire section of the tower he aimed the attack.

Fortunately for Yara, she was not behind Naruto when he did.

"Why? Why are you doing this? To House Greyjoy? To my family? To me?!" asked Yara with Naruto turning around to stare at the shocked woman.

"Why? I am doing this because its the only way to keep House Greyjoy in line. Your not so dear Uncle, the one who was out sailing the seas has been planning to come home for quite some time now. He wanted to come home, kill your Father, and claim the throne for himself. Afterwards, he planned to kill you so no one else could contend his right to the Salt Throne. Needless to say, I made sure that won't happen anytime soon," answered Naruto calmly with Yara looking even more shocked by this news.

"You have taken almost everything from me. You have destroyed my family's House. Is that what you are here to do? To take everything from me? Are you going to kill my last remaining Uncle too?" asked Yara with Naruto scoffing.

"Hardly. I did it to remove them from this so called Game of Thrones. Your remaining Uncle for a Priest is not even a piece worth mentioning. As for you Yara, I'm not going to kill you," replied Naruto with Yara looking surprised.

"What?" asked Yara in surprise since he had basically killed just about everyone else in her damn family.

"Why would I? You are needed to keep the Iron Islands under control. You are to be its new Queen," answered Naruto calmly.

"There are certain rules for taking the Salt Throne. It is only through being vouched for by another and the people supporting my claim that I can acquire it. Being my Father's offspring is not enough," countered Yara with Naruto smirking despite her not seeing it.

"And you aren't qualified? You, who led her men into battle despite losing in the end? You, who fought beside her men while dear old daddy sat in his comfortable little chair? A chair where he ate his food, drank his wine, and occasionally fucked a woman while you were fighting just to survive against the North. Who do you think the Ironborn will follow if not you? There is no one else," replied Naruto with Yara scowling at him.

"And what is to stop me from gathering a massive fleet of warships in the future? To lead a massive army against Westeros?" challenged Yara angrily.

"For one, me! And two, your own brain telling you its not possible. Besides, you really expect the North, or any of Westeros for that matter to not keep an eye on the Iron Islands in the event you tried? The Spider is very good at gathering information. He would know when your 'massive fleet' is ready before you do," remarked Naruto calmly.

"And what exactly do you expect us to do with our lives? We are Ironborn! We do not sow! We take from others! We are strong and therefore prey on the weak!" exclaimed Yara angrily at Naruto, who was now getting angry himself, and grabbed the woman by her tunic before slamming the woman against the nearest wall.

"And you wonder why I didn't show any mercy to your Father, your brothers, or those born on the Iron Islands during the Greyjoy Rebellion. The only thing that you and your fellow islanders do is take from others. Take. Take. Take. TAKE! You contribute _nothing_ to this world with your raiding and pillaging ways! You are the thieves and murders of the sea! By might and right, I should sink your pathetic group of islands that make up your home into the water and let the many forms of life in it devour your society whole! I should see each and every Ironborn drown in the sea they love to sail in so much and watch them _die_!" Naruto shot back in anger with his masked face getting up close and personal to Yara's own.

"What's stopping you?" asked Yara with a hint of fear in her voice.

"What's stopping me? For one, I'm not a bad person. I'm a good person. And good people don't cause massive earthquakes and huge tsunami's capable of flooding the Iron Islands to the level needed to cause the genocide of an entire culture. Second, I believe in giving people a second chance at making things right. Robert Baratheon tried it with your Father after getting him to bend the knee, but Balon was a spiteful bitter idiot. I'm giving you a chance because I see House Greyjoy and the Iron Islands themselves having a chance to become great in the correct fashion. Hence why I don't kill you now with a sword in your belly and leaving before your blood goes dry. This is your second chance Yara of House Greyjoy. Do not make the same mistake your Father did with it. Rule over your people well, make them strong internally rather then needing to feed off of others for strength. One day settle down, find a man capable of meeting your expectations, and get a couple of kids to call your own to one day succeed you," replied Naruto before letting her go and watching Yara slump on the floor.

"And if I don't do what you say? And I throw away this second chance?" questioned Yara curiously while Naruto's eyes became cold and hardened.

"If you throw away this second chance? I will make the Iron Islands into a memory. One only found in generations to come, in a text book, or an old outdated map. It will be as if your entire way of life never existed," answered Naruto in a deadly quiet voice with his eyes now having an ominous glow about them.

'Shit. He means it. The Sage would destroy is and our entire civilization. Our entire way of life. Perhaps...Perhaps the Ironborn should try finding our own strength so we don't have to take others,' thought Yara while thinking over the Sage's words in her head.

The Ironborn had gained a very bad reputation since rebellion against the crown under Robert's rule all those years ago. Even before that time. The Ironborn had long since held power along the islands and all shorelines along the Green Lands. It was only after the Targaryens with their dragons did things go bad for them that they lost a great deal of their strength. House Tully seeing a chance to repel their Ironborn rulers, rebelled against the Iron Islands, and drove them out of the lands they claimed ages ago. Afterward, many would, and even could say the Ironborn had lost their teeth. Their edge if you will. All due to the rule of the Kings sitting on the Iron Throne keeping the peace that lasted for roughly 300 years.

The Targaryens during that time had made it quite clear that the days of pillaging, raping, and plundering others were over with the dragons they possessed at the time enforcing it. Even when the dragons were no longer an issue, the Iron Islands did not have the Will, or the teeth to rebel against the Iron Throne. It was only after Robert Baratheon became King did Yara's Father Balon Greyjoy see what he believed was an opportunity to claim the greatness of the Ironborn under his House. Robert Baratheon showed little in the ways of properly ruling. He was surrounded by poisonous vipers on his Small Council and Robert's wife Cersei wasn't much help either being the Queen while undermining his so called authority.

Naturally, Balon would have been a fool to not capitalize on such a plan to rebel against Robert Baratheon, and had he actually _waited_ a little while longer, he probably would have succeeded in his action. Instead, Balon not only managed to stir the warrior within Robert once more, but got Robert's old friend in the North Ned Stark to fight for him, _AND_ a certain Sage who became the pointy tip of the sword used to run the Greyjoy Rebellion into the ground.

Yara had been there, all those years ago when Theon was taken after their Father bent the knee to King Robert. She knew her Father hated the idea of submitting to the Iron Throne like their ancestors did ages ago. It burned Balon Greyjoy something fierce, but the man wanted to live, and had no problem giving over his one remaining (and in his mind the weakest) son. Yara had since seen her Father become bitter, cold, cruel, and angry with the world while delusions of the old days when Ironborn could do what they wanted to anyone without fear of being overpowered raged through his mind.

She didn't want to be like her Father in that regard. Bitter. Angry. Hating the world for denying what should have been hers after taking it from others. All the taking left little to nothing to fall back on. No foundation. Nothing. Nothing the Ironborn could call their own without saying they took it from someone else first.

Even the Lannisters for all their boastfulness and people disliking them, could easily say they had their gold. They didn't need to take it from others. They didn't have to take it. They mined it. They practically _owned_ gold itself! Everyone had something to call their own, _except_ the Iron Islands. They had to attack others to survive. Attack others and take from others to live.

They weren't feared krakens. They nothing short of being parasites.

"It won't be easy to change. I know. I wasn't always a nice man. But I changed despite how hard it was to be what I am now. People don't like changing for what they believe is for the worst and not the better. Before I was this man, I was a monster. I was hated for being something I wasn't and I changed into the very monster they feared I would one day become. I changed back when I saw being a monster was not for the better, but hated myself for changing all the same. I changed back because I knew I could not be the thing everyone feared anymore. I had to change with the times and it was not an easy thing to do. But, in time, I accepted my change, and found it was not so bas as I first thought. If you truly are Ironborn like everyone else on this island also claims to be in this area, then you have the strength to endure changing times into something else. Something better. Something stronger," replied Naruto before walking away from her.

"Any advise on what to change into?" asked Yara with Naruto glancing back at her.

"That is your choice Yara. Just remember this one important fact about raiding, pillaging, plundering, and taking from others. You can only get away with it for so long until finally one day, someone says 'Enough is enough!' in regards to your actions, and decides to do something about the Iron Islands. One day, someone will gather a large fleet of ships, and troops together to attacks the Iron Islands. They will attack, they will win, and they will _kill_ everyone living here...down to the last child. They will _take_ from you everything that _you_ hold of value. Your life, your children, the lives of those living here, destroying your homes, the history of the Ironborn, and anything else that belongs to the Iron Islands in an ultimate form of irony. Change for the better or else that will be the fate of the once great Iron Islands," replied Naruto before he was gone from her sight.

'Change or be destroyed. Some choice,' thought Yara bitterly, but deep down, she knew he was right, and knew change was a far better choice in this matter.

(City of Meereen-Sometime Later)

"Sons of the Harpy?" questioned Daenerys with Naruto nodding.

"Apparently they view you taking the city and killing the Wise Masters as an affront to their culture. An invader born in Westeros and as such an enemy of Essos. They wish to remove you from power and 'liberate' the people under your rule," said Naruto with his tone of voice showing he was not amused.

"And by 'liberate', you mean enslaving them once again. Making slaves out of the people I freed," commented Daenerys with Naruto nodding.

"Yes on both counts your Grace. From what I have determined through my own efforts, the Sons of the Harpy hate the changes you've made and the fact it makes the majority of the people in the city, former slave or not, very happy with how things have progressed. You making the vast majority of the people happy makes it difficult to cause an uprising and bringing back the old ways the Wise Masters used when running things. As such, the plan is to ultimately kill you, and take the city back by force. All the while using fear to keep the masses in line from using your death as a symbol to rebel against _them_ when they take over," replied Naruto with Daenerys frowning.

"And how do they plan to kill me? Their forces are weak and outnumbered by my army and the masses of the city itself. My Unsullied are skilled and strong. Not to mention my dragons would be most upset if their Mother died. Surely they understand as much if I were to perish by their hands," countered Daenerys while she saw Naruto nod.

"Unfortunately, they are not idiots your Grace. They know this and as such, if they do have half a brain among them to think up a plan, it will be to remove anyone close to you from play. Meaning myself, Jorah, Missandei, Grey Worm, your other loyal Unsullied Commanders, and even your three dragons. They don't have to come after your right away to win your Grace. Just outlast you and those loyal to you. It is a game of endurance and of survival. The throne you sit on stained in your blood and the city as whole with prospective future slaves living in it being the prizes left for them if they win," replied Naruto with Daenerys not looking pleased by this.

"And you know this how?" asked Daenerys with Naruto shrugging.

"Because I know people. I know how far they will go to challenge others and those they hate. They will use everything and anything capable of bringing down their enemy, even if it is considered dishonorable, and deplorable to society as a whole. Even by _their own_ standards," said Naruto with Daenerys not looking pleased by this news.

"We must remove this faction from Meereen at once! So long as there is some position or faction rebelling against me, the people are not safe. I will not allow the people whom I rule over to live with fear in their hearts in the belief I can't protecting them from harm or the cruelty of their former Masters," declared Daenerys with Naruto nodding.

"I'm already investigating as we speak. It won't be long before I know the who, what, and where these Son of the Harpy are located. The question now is...how do you want to deal with them?" replied Naruto curiously.

"I will not kill people outright if it cannot be helped. Even if my enemies are the former enslavers of this city who took up the name Sons of the Harpy. Bring those leading them back here alive to face my judgment in terms of deciding a fitting punishment for their crimes against my rule," commanded Daenerys with Naruto bowing respectfully to her before leaving the room.

"The Sons of the Harpy aside, your rule over Meereen is going well Khaleesi. Within a few years, Westeros will be yours too," remarked Jorah Mormont with Grey Worm and Missandei nodding in agreement.

"Yes. While I would prefer to sit on the Iron Throne now, I would be poorly equipped to do it. Ruling a single city is one thing, but ruling over Seven Kingdoms... _that_ Ser Jorah is another matter entirely," replied Daenerys with Jorah nodding.

"I hear King Robert Baratheon had a hard time ruling during his time as King due to his inability to properly address issues that required his attention," remarked Missandei, as she had heard much about the late King from the Wise Masters when growing up, and how they laughed at the dead man's inability to rule Westeros.

"That is very much true. It was mostly due to King Robert focusing more on enjoying his drinking of different wines, hunting in the forests, and of course laying with whore at the many brothels throughout King's Landing," said Jorah while watching Daenerys frown.

"He left much, if not everything to his Small Council. And look what happened to my Father's Kingdom? If not for the Sage and now Lord Regent Ned Stark keeping things in line, it would be in ruin by now. Or possibly worse with the Lannister woman and her son in control. Such is a mistake I will not make when I am ruling from the Iron Throne as the Queen of Westeros," said Daenerys with Jorah nodding.

"But there in lies one problem your Grace," remarked Jorah quietly.

"What problem is that Ser Jorah?" asked Daenerys with Jorah pausing for a moment to put his words into proper context.

"While no one will dispute your rule as Queen of the Iron Throne when you do return to Westeros, the position itself will not be considered unopposed by others. To many, who would support you among the High Lords of Westeros, a woman cannot rule over Seven Kingdoms no matter how good her rule over a city here in Essos was before leaving. To _them_ , a Queen cannot rule without a King by her side, and as such...you Khaleesi will have to marry someone worthy of the crown. _You_ will have to marry someone, who will become King in the process, and rule beside you," answered Jorah quietly with Daenerys frowning at his words since she knew as much would happen when returning home.

It didn't mean she had to like it either. Most of the men in her life had been power hungry or looked at her like a piece of meat. Some just wanted to fuck her simply because they thought her to be exotic like some pet they could own for a time. At least with Drogo for a husband she had learned to love him and he her in return. They would have had a child together...if not for the damn witch being spiteful after showing the woman mercy.

The question now was...who would she marry upon returning to Westeros? There were certainly quite a number of suitors who would jump at the chance to marry her, if only to be the King of the Seven Kingdoms. She didn't want to marry someone who was like the Usurper and would be unfaithful to his wife while siring a small army of bastards simply because he could as King. Nor did she want a weak man, who could be bullied behind her back, and possibly betray out of some spineless desire to preserve his own life. She was also hoping the man in question would not be too old in terms of age. She feared that her future husband could be old enough to be considered her Father or the Gods forbid, her Grandfather! She knew some marriages when arranged involved young women marrying far older men, who in some cases, required their wife do most of the "work" when in the bedroom when having intimate relations with their husband.

Hopefully that wouldn't be the case for her once she married for a second time.

But the question still remained...who could she marry and trust to rule beside her as King of the Seven Kingdoms?

(The Vale-At the Moment)

Naruto felt a sense of déjà vu here. Standing in front of this woman and her son while they prepared their so called "judgment" on him. The last time he was here in the Vale, Tyrion Lannister was in this position, and many were out for his blood. Right now, said Lannister was busy with his duties as Master of Coin, and spending time with his love that was Shae. Tyrion was worried his relationship with the woman would be frowned upon considering she was a foreigner and admittedly had once been a prostitute prior to their secret relationship. But Naruto and Ned had assured Tyrion that it wouldn't be one and out of respect for the man's worries, wouldn't say anything to anyone. They knew that Tyrion loved the woman and she loved him. Though Naruto suspected Shae was also a vengeful jealous type of woman, who did not like the idea of her man sleeping with other women if offered the chance, and would act in a very "Hell have no fury like a woman scorned" kind of way.

Hence why Naruto discreetly told Tyrion that if he was _really_ serious about being with Shae and in love with her, the Lannister had to swear off any other woman. No matter who or what their station is in life. Even more so when he eventually married Shae and their relationship was official. It was clear to Naruto that Shae loved Tyrion and could see she was the kind of person who would not a betrayal by her lover well.

Naruto didn't want Tyrion and Shae's union to turn out like Robert's and Cersei's marriage with over 20 years of bitterness, cruelty, backstabbing, and eventually one of them killing the other.

"You stand before all the Lords and Knights of the Vale. Before its future ruler and his Mother. You will now confess to your crimes against Lord Baelish and how all the things he has been accused of doing prior to his death were all lies. Lies made by my jealous sister and her barbarian of a husband the Seven Kingdoms currently calls Lord Regent," commanded Lysa Arryn while glaring down at Naruto with a sense of triumph in her crazed eyes.

"Of course. That is why I am here. To speak the truth. And _only the truth_. After all, only the weak would lie to others regarding a crime," replied Naruto while staring right back at her with his mask on and it irked Lysa greatly.

"Before we hear your confession, you must remove your mask for all of us to see your face," said Lysa with Naruto shaking his head no.

"I refuse. You will get my confession of the truth. Nothing more," replied Naruto with Lysa scowling at him.

"You will remove your mask willingly or I will have my men remove it by force!" Lysa threatened angrily.

"Then the men who do will either be dead or wish they had died," commented Naruto coldly while letting out killer intent into the room.

"Confess your crimes so we can kill you," commanded Lysa after struggling to speak when the killer intent receded back into the Sage.

"Fine! For the crime of killing Petyr Baelish for his betrayal of Ned Stark, I plead guilty. Yes, I killed Petyr Baelish. Why? Because he planned to betray Ned Stark. A man of honor and integrity. A man who was suppose to become Lord Regent following the King's death and Petyr Baelish planned to deny the late King's command. So in truth, I killed a traitor, a liar, and someone who deserves no sympathy from any of you," said Naruto in a cheeky tone.

"Lies! Do not speak such things about Lord Baelish! He was a great man. A ward of my Father and was loved by all those who met him," Lysa nearly screamed out in fury.

"You mean he was loved by you. Am I correct?" asked Naruto calmly while using his Sharingan Eye to make the Genjutsu he cast to influence Lysa's actions.

"Of course I loved him! What woman wouldn't love him?! He came from nothing with just the closes in his sack. Always trying to be better. Become smarter, wiser, and skilled in the arts of hearing your heart's desire before finding a way to grant it," declared Lysa with her voice going from angry to a loving tone.

"Your sister didn't love him. Not in the way he loved her and you loved him," remarked Naruto while Lysa's eyes narrowed and her angry showing.

"My sister is an idiot! She had someone who would have loved her without question and would have never been unfaithful. Yet she stayed true to traditions and married that wolf of a barbarian in the North and still loved him despite the man siring a bastard all those years ago. Meanwhile, I was stuck marrying some old man, who was old enough to be my Father, and I eventually had to watch as my husband spent his days away from me when at King's Landing. The only good thing about that was it gave me time to see Petyr when he was appointed as Master of Coin. A title now in the hands of a _Lannister_!" said Lysa bitterly while not seeing the eyes of the Lords and Knights in the room looking at her with confusion and suspicion.

"I'm sure Petyr was happy to see you. To comfort you. To treat you as a woman should be treated. He must have done things to your body that Jon Arryn couldn't given his old age," said Naruto plainly.

"Jon was too old for such things. Our marriage was arranged and a only a formality to help unite House Arryn and House Tully together. He barely had the energy to perform on our wedding night and make his thing rise. But Petyr? My Petyr? He had stamina! He had energy! I did things to him in his bed when we were alone together that would make the lowliest of whores blush! And I enjoyed it! I enjoyed fucking the man I love while the man that I was forced to marry was too busy spending his time trying to save an already dying Kingdom from an incompetent King that was Robert Baratheon. A Kingdom my Petyr planned to save once he maneuvered himself into position to become King after denouncing all the High Lords and other pretenders trying to stop his ambition. He would have been a great King. The greatest!" exclaimed Lysa with her madness and devotion for Petyr Baelish coming to the forefront for all to see.

And Naruto pounced on it.

"With Robin here as his Heir to the Iron Throne," added Naruto with many Lords and Knights of the Vale looking wide eyed at the accusation hidden in his words.

"Of course! Robin is his _son_! Not Jon's. Why would I have a child with that wretched old man? I didn't love him. I _never_ loved him. Petyr was going to be King someday and he promised to make my son the Prince and Heir to the throne when the time came to take it. He planned it out so well my Petyr. First, he planned to bankrupt the Kingdom and then be praised as its hero for saving it when becoming King. Of course there were obstacles in his path. Some I was willing to help him remove. Like killing Jon Arryn, my weak old, and foolish husband. I helped Petyr further by discreetly sending my sister a letter that pointed the finger at the Lannisters, knowing full well it would make the Starks become wary of them. That it would create tension, strife, mistrust between the Houses, and that fat King Robert stuck in the middle. The idiot would have to choose between his sworn brother for a Stark or his bitch of a wife for a Lannister," added Lysa, not even aware she just confessed to high treason, and in front of her later husband's most beloved people.

Even Robin was shocked though the dimwitted boy didn't understand why.

"And the only way to make Petyr claim what he wanted in the future was to instigate a war. A war where no one won. Except him," finished Naruto with Lysa nodding with her own eyes having a glazed look on them, which many thought was the madness when it was in fact the Genjutsu Naruto cast, and tying the noose around her neck.

"Of course! Petyr could influence all sides. Do you know how many Lords and wealthy people have visited his brothels?! He knows everything about everyone! He could have pitted everyone against anyone with no one being the wiser. When the war broke out, Petyr would have pitted all his rivals against he each other, and used it to come out on top. No one, but _MY_ Petyr could have come out of this war a winner in this Game of Thrones. Or he would have been the winner...if not for _YOU_!" exclaimed Lysa angrily while glaring at Naruto now with hatred and madness practically exploding from her eyes for all to see.

"Considering what he planned to do in the long run, I felt the need to prevent pointless death in a pointless war Lord Baelish started was necessary. A man like him clearly does not deserve to sit on the Iron Throne, much less be alive to enjoy it when the price paid is the lives of others he cares nothing about," replied Naruto calmly while Lysa only looked more enraged.

"PETYR CARED ABOUT ME! HE LOVED ME! HE LOVED ROBIN! HE LOVED MY SEVEN DAMNED SISTER! EVEN THOUGH SHE DIDN'T DESERVE HIS LOVE! EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS WORLD WAS INSIGNIFICANT IN HIS EYES!" shrieked Lysa while standing from her throne and was clearly not of her right mind.

"So you say. But the fact remains, he wanted a throne for himself, and was willing to start a senseless war to get it. A war, I had to keep from spiraling out of control. From the very vision he planned on making it with the hundreds of thousands of lives being used only to fight and die for one man's greed," said Naruto knowing the Genjutsu he used on her had no purpose now.

He still kept it on in the event the crazy woman somehow regained some form of sanity to stop digging herself into a hole, but it was unlikely.

"You had no right to deny Petyr his destiny! No one did! He was a man truly worthy of the throne! If it meant sacrificing the lives everyone in the realms of men, then so be it! Let the world and the people burn! He would have been King over all there was left in the wake of his actions! Even if it was a realm filled with _ashes_!" exclaimed Lysa with the madness in her eyes clearly shining on a level on par with Cersei.

"Which is why I confess to killing the manipulative fucker and feel no guilt from the act since he deserved it," remarked Naruto in a usual cheeky tone and dispelled the Genjutsu on her.

"Enough! Guards! Seize him! Seize him and throw his wretched body through the Moon Door!" commanded Lysa while waiting for her Knights to obey and throw the Sage to his death.

Only to find they weren't obeying her command. Far from it.

"No Lord or Knight of the Vale will follow you here Lady Lysa. Not anymore," said Lord Royce while giving her a stone faced look.

"What?! What treason is this?!" demanded Lysa while looking around at the Lords and Knights not moving to obey her command.

"The treason is yours Lady Lysa. Or did you fail to realize you just openly confessed to murdering your husband? Fathering another man's child? Lord Baelish's child? The very same man who had conspired with others in order to plunge the Seven Kingdoms into a violent war which the only person who came out on top was himself?" questioned Lady Waynwood while Lysa frowned in confusion and then scowled before looking at Naruto in an accusing glance.

"You did something to me! You cast some spell upon my person!" accused Lysa toward the masked Sage.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Lady Lysa. I am here, standing perfectly still, hands bound, unmoving, and talking civilly for all to hear. _YOU_ on the other hand, have been rude, shrieking loudly, and have clearly gone quite mad with the way you speak so lovingly about Petyr Baelish. Even defending him and justifying his actions that no one in their right mind would defend or justify," countered Naruto knowing that no one could see his eyes from the distance they all were to see his Sharingan had been spinning when casting the Genjutsu on Lysa to compel her to speak truthfully.

"I am the Lady of the Vale. Its ruler until my son comes of age. I will not be challenged by the likes of you!" exclaimed Lysa while glaring at Naruto.

"But I'm not challenging you. In fact, I haven't done much of anything, except admitting to killing Petyr Baelish. All in the name of protecting the realms of men from his greedy ambitious desire to become King of the Seven Kingdoms," explained Naruto while Lysa once more looked enraged by his words.

"An act which everyone here appreciates Great Sage," said Lord Royce in a respectful tone.

"I don't appreciate it! No one should! Lord Baelish was loved by my Father, by me, by Jon Arryn, and I will not have his murderer walk away from this!" exclaimed Lysa while she saw every Lord and Knight of the Vale looking at her with disgust.

"The only one not walking away from this is _you_ Lady Lysa. Seize her!" said Lord Royce with several of the men in the room grabbing Lysa while another grabbed Robin.

"Hey! What are you doing? Release my Mother now this instant! I command you as the Lord of the Vale!" protested Robin while struggling against the person holding him.

"Wrong! You are not the child of Jon Arryn. You are a bastard. A bastard child of the late Petyr Baelish. A traitor to the crown under the late King Robert. As such, your title, rank, and overall position as Lord of the Vale is no more. Take him away. We will figure out what to do with the bastard later," commanded Lord Royce while seeing his man take Robin out of the room.

"You can't do this to me! Mommy! Mommy stop them!" pleaded Robin while he was taken away.

"No! Leave my son alone! Traitors! You dare betray me?! I am an Arryn! A Tully! My family is vast and powerful! I will have all your heads!" Lysa practically screamed out while being brought down to the Moon Door with said Moon Door being opened.

"That will be difficult to do when you're about to fall from a very far height all the way down to your death," commented Naruto while breaking his bonds and seeing Lysa was still struggling against those who brought her closer to the Moon Door.

"You tricked me! You were never going to confess. You planned to make me speak about my own actions knowing I would lost everything," accused Lysa while Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"I didn't have to trick you. You did that yourself. As for losing everything...you lost the moment Petyr Baelish came into your life. The man poisoned your mind and your heart with his lies. He didn't care about you. Or Robin. You and your son were a means to an end. Petyr confessed that to me before his death. The only person he cared about was himself. The only woman he wanted to be his Queen was Catelyn Tully Stark. Why do you think he deliberately pit House Stark against House Lannister? So she would lose everything and come to him when Catelyn had nothing left. He would offer her justice against the Lannisters for their crimes. Crimes which he helped instigate in the first place, but would never admit it to her. And all Petyr would want in return from your sister...was the woman's hand marriage...and a child from said marriage," replied Naruto with Lysa glaring at him from her spot near the Moon Door.

"Lies! Petyr loved me! He would have never abandoned me or his son! He would never betray us!" exclaimed Lysa in defiance.

"The man betrayed everyone around him. Even Catelyn herself was betrayed when Petyr betrayed Ned in the throne room of the Red Keep. The woman he loved above all others would have lost everything through Petyr Baelish's machinations. What makes you so special that he wouldn't betray you or his dimwitted bastard for a son?" said Naruto with Lysa crying now with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"He loved us. He loved Robin. My Robin!" cried Lysa while Naruto shook his head.

"Lord Baelish loved the idea of using you and your son for his own purposes. You were so blinded by your love for the man and anger at others opposing him that any rational thought long since left your mind. As such, you killed you husband, conspired against the crown, conspired with and against its enemies, and threatened the stability of the realm so Petyr could be its King in the end. I'm sorry Lady Lysa, but you have only yourself to blame for your actions. Goodbye, said Naruto before he nodded to the men, who threw the woman through the Moon Door to her death.

"Young Robin will take the Black. It is the only recourse for him at this point after what we have learned. It will either destroy him or forge the boy into something proper," said Lady Waynwood after a moment of silence past and the Moon Door had closed.

"Either way doesn't concern me. The boy was sheltered his entire life. Hiding behind his Mother's skirt and sucking on her tits up until now. At his age, my own son was already wielding a sword. The same with myself and my Father and his Father before him. I don't know what upsets me more. The fact Robin would have been our leader if the truth was kept from us or the fact the boy doesn't know the way of the world and will soon learn in an arguably cruel fashion. I have nothing against the son of such a man, even if the boy is now a bastard by law, but the fact remains, I will shed no tears for whatever fate befalls young Robin from here on out," replied Lord Royce firmly while Naruto said nothing on the matter.

Naruto already knew the boy was doomed once he arrived at Castle Black. The boy had no survival skills at all. No people skills either. The boy was whiny, complained when he didn't get his way. Robin expected everyone to do everything for him or get his Mother to do it for him. A place like Castle Black destroyed pampered boys, who thought mommy and daddy, or their family could protect them from the more... _infamous_ members on the Wall.

The boy would soon wish he was dead, if not be dead on the first day of taking the Black.

Speaking of the Wall and what lay beyond it, Naruto sensed the true enemy of the world was stirring, and starting to make their move. The Night King wanted to march on the Wall soon. Not too soon since he had to gather the more dangerous Wildlings into his undead army, but at least the majority of the Wildlings, mainly the innocent women, and children wouldn't be part of such a horrible horde of monsters. Though given how the Night King's army wouldn't be as vast, it would take quite a few years for the creature leading the White Walkers to the Wall.

They had waited over a thousand years to storm the Wall. What was a few more years added onto it? Plus it gave him time to focus more on Daenerys and dealing with those in Essos who didn't want her there.

Despite those people being in the minority.

'Everything is coming full circle. The world will soon know peace and all will be well,' thought Naruto before thanking the Lords of the Vale for their assistance in this matter and departed from their sight.

He was overdue for a good long well deserved nap.

(A/N: YAY! Another update for all of you. We are nearing the end of this fic. Once I do finish this one, its onto new more boulder fics, and leaving the old ones behind never to be updated. Think of it as my way of saying "screw you!" to all those who pestered me to update them when I kept telling people I wanted to finish this one. HA! TAKE THAT YOU ASSHOLES! WHAHAHHAHA! Sorry. Just kidding, I'll be getting back to the old stuff after this fic. I just wanted to mess with you guys. Seriously though, stop asking me to update the older stuff. I will get back to them, but on MY terms since I am the one writing. Not yours terms. Mine! Until next time...PEACE!)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-Ending the Game

The Sons of the Harpy moved their small army quickly through the Great Pyramid of Meereen late into the night. Their secret benefactor had approached them a few weeks ago. A mysterious figure in the shadows, who provided them money, weapons, and information on when the Unsullied would be patrolling certain areas more over others. At first, they were a bit hesitant to trust this mystery man, especially since he didn't reveal himself from the shadows in which he resided. Ever! But their worry was removed when the figure produced the head of the Unsullied Commander Grey Worm and threw it on the meeting table.

After that, their benefactor's loyalty was never questioned. The overall leadership of the Sons of the Harpy shifted from an overall group of remaining Wise Masters resistant to the Dragon Queen's rule to that of one man. He was dictating their actions well and was keeping their faction hidden until it was time to strike at the head of the dragon sitting on a throne not meant for an invader from another continent.

As they all made their way to the very bed chambers of Daenerys Targaryen to end her life, some of the members in the group notice the lack of guards in the area. In fact, the closer they got to the top of the pyramid, it became clear that the guards patrolling were focused more on the lower half of the structure over the top. Some smirked at the sheer arrogance of this woman, who dared called herself a ruler, and Queen of Meereen. They had escaped the notice of the Unsullied patrolling the pyramid and had made it this far to where the guards were little to none.

With their weapons, namely knives, and a few swords now drawn from the robes they wore, the large group of people looked at each other behind their gold harpy masks. As one they nodded. This was to be the end of the Dragon Queen. They would storm in, kill her, and then mount this invaders body at the top of the pyramid for all to see while the corpse rotted in the hot sun. With any luck, the overall moral of the people would break, the Wise Masters would then reclaim the Unsullied, and make Meereen the slave Capital of Essos once more.

Quickly opening the door, the small army that was the Sons of the Harpy had swarmed the room, and prepared to end Daenerys Targaryen's life. Only to find the bed room was empty of anyone else except themselves. The room was lit, but their target was not in it.

Only a certain masked Sage with amusement showing in all three of his eyes.

"Looking for someone? She's not here," remarked Naruto with the Sons of the Harpy backing away cautiously from him.

"Where is the Dragon Queen sorcerer?" demanded one of the Sons of the Harpy.

"Safe. Which is more then I can say for any of you right now," remarked Naruto calmly with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"We will not be intimidated by you or you magic. We will end your Queen, the invasion, and the tyranny you all bring with those three monsters," said the masked speaker for the Sons of the Harpy.

"Really? Difficult to do when all you have are rusty knifes and swords. Though I must admit, given your overall wealth, I was expecting more...refined blades in your arsenal. I find it to be quite disappointing. You are so stingy with money you couldn't even buy a descent weapon to attack," said Naruto calmly.

"You know nothing!" exclaimed the masked Harpy though inside he was panicking.

Did this magician truly know of their identities? No! It wasn't possible!

"I know everything. I know who you are, what you do, and why you are doing this," said Naruto calmly before a wave of his hand caused the doors behind the small army of rich, spoiled, and clearly stupid people in front of him to be blocked from leaving.

Well... _most_ of them. There were still quite a few stranglers outside the room when he did that, but the Unsullied were already on their way per one of his Shadow Clones to let the army know when to strike. Those who were killed here in this room by him would soon be killed by the Unsullied.

"It was you! You were the one who gathered us together under your control!" accused one of the Sons of the Harpy while pointing a finger at Naruto.

As for Naruto, he was shrugging since there was no point in denying it. Soon the sound of fighting could be heard breaking out and the death of the Sons of the Harpy members could be heard outside the room.

"Yes I did. Oh! And the head of the Commander leading the Unsullied? It wasn't him. I just make a false head that looked like him. You were so eager to kill the Queen, but had no means to do it. No true leader among you. A group of angry, whiny, and overall lazy enslavers wanting to go back to the way things were before now. Enslaving people and making them do everything for you under the pretense you are the superior being. The only difference between you and the lower common folk is the amount of gold you have in your coffers. You have no right to enslave your fellow man simply because you have money and they don't," replied Naruto firmly, as he sensed the men in this room were not happy, and clearly they did not agree with his statement.

"Money is everything. Money is power. Money buys food, clothing, wine, shelter, beds, and whores to fuck whenever we wish. The more we have the more superior we are to others! It is the way of the world," stated one Sons of the Harpy member.

"Really? And what does this money do for you if its all you have upon being thrown out into the desert of the Red Wastes? What does all that wealth get you if I were to throw you onto a super tiny boat in the middle of the ocean without food or fresh water? Money only works where its suppose to work. But if you take away the need for money in an environment like now with me...what do you have in terms of power? Nothing! You have nothing!" said Naruto firmly while the Sons of the Harpy members were clearly angry from the way they kept adjusting their grip on their chosen weapons.

"We can still kill you. We have the numbers and the weapons needed to end your life," said one of the Sons of the Harpy members.

"It's quality. Not quantity," remarked Naruto before using a simple, yet powerful Wind Jutsu on the group that sent them flying back against the doors, and destroyed all their weapons in the process.

With another wave of his hand, the doors opened for the army of Unsullied to enter for the purpose of seizing the men who dared try to kill their Queen. Normally, they would kill these enslavers, but Daenerys wanted most of them alive for questioning before she brought about final judgment. And while a few of the members were no doubt _NOT_ here with the majority, Naruto had already set in motion the means to kill or capture them.

"You won't get away with this! We have powerful friends! They will not let this action go unpunished!" protested one of the now unmasked Sons of the Harpy.

"I know all of your friends. I know all who would supposedly fight for you in return for the vast wealth of gold you would give as payment. And you see, the thing about them is...they fear my power more then they love the chance to take your gold. Besides, I can easily take your gold, and give it to them to let Daenerys rule unopposed. So don't expect them to send an army anytime soon," commented Naruto with a smirk behind his mask while the group was restrained and hauled away by the Unsullied.

"The plan worked. Well done," commented Daenerys, as she appeared from the door leading to a room next to her bed.

Beside her was Ser Jorah, Missandei, and Grey Worm with the latter currently dressed in his combat uniform fully armed in the event the Sons of the Harpy somehow get around Naruto to search for the Queen. It was unlikely, but one doesn't become Commander of the Unsullied and _NOT_ be prepared for anything.

"They were desperate. They were so easy to trick its almost sad. These men wanted a quick way to bring back what they knew when it came to running Meereen. They didn't even consider the possibility of their 'mysterious benefactor' was in fact the enemy. This is the result of what happens when rich wealthy and lazy people lose their way of life without any other skills. They spent so much time letting their slaves do all the work, they forgot what it meant to do work themselves. As a result, when you take away the people they use for such labor, the Wise Masters begin to panic. As a result, the panic they feel forces them to do stupid things," explained Naruto with Daenerys smiling at this point.

"Enslaving is all the Wise Masters know. Take it away and they are just like us. Only they cannot stand being just like us," added Grey Worm with Naruto nodding.

"You are exactly right my friend! These men have egos the size of the Great Pyramid if not bigger and thus feel their lives are better over those they rule. Take that away from them and they feel insecure and an intense hatred for the lower class because now they are connected to it more. They can't stand being on the lower end of things. It attacks their beliefs, their culture, their pride, and even their very _soul_! It drives them to fight back against the change in their own stupid way," said Naruto while the masked Sage.

"Hopefully with the Sons of the Harpy now detained, my rule will go smoother without inference from the remnants of the old guard," remarked Daenerys thoughtfully.

"A few people here and there. I already have them marked for being arrested or killed if they resist. Besides, after all the positive changes done to the city, the people would be crazy to oppose your rule now. The people are showing signs of improved health. The young are getting educated properly. Many of the former slaves have found employment as teachers and getting paid for their services in the process. The vast wealth from the former Wise Masters who opposed you initially has been placed in the treasury instead in your own pocket, which is a big thing with the common people. It immediately tells them you care about ruling over them using such wealth to improve the city instead of using it only to enjoy your own guilty pleasures. You have the suppose of the people and a Queen needs that when ruling. A Queen is only as powerful on a throne as the loyalty of subjects she rules over. Without them, a Queen is just a woman sitting on a fancy chair with her kingdom being nothing but empty space," said Naruto with Daenerys nodding.

"How are things in Westeros?" asked Daenerys suddenly.

"As good as can be right now. Peace has come to Westeros. Ned Stark still sits as Regent, but has repeatedly stated he will leave such a position when the proper ruler worthy of the seat comes forth rule over the Seven Kingdoms on the Iron Throne. If you were to return now to become Queen of Westeros, the Small Council who would help guide you in ruling will consist of Lord Renly Baratheon: Master of Law, Lord Varys: The Master of Whispers, Lord Tyrion Lannister: The Master of Coin, and Lord Davos Seaworth: The Master of Ships," answered Naruto with Daenerys frowning.

"I'm not sure I am comfortable with a Baratheon and Lannister sitting among the Small Council. Given one is the brother of the Usurper and the other being a Lannister. After what the latter did, I'm sure you can understand my reluctance," replied Daenerys, as she saw Naruto nodding in understanding.

"I do understand. Both House Baratheon and House Lannister have done horrible things to your House. No one will dispute such things. But those responsible for those crimes against your family have already paid the price for their actions. Jaime Lannister is now at the Wall. His sister is dead. Robert Baratheon is dead. Stannis is dead. Tywin will be staying at Casterly Rock and has to attend to other affairs pertaining to the Western regions. Tyrion is now the only child left he can acknowledge from this point on and the new Master of Coin is doing rather well at his new station. He is keeping the Kingdom well into the black financially and is well respected by the other members of the Small Council. All of whom are smart people and know their assigned duty when it comes to running the Kingdom," said Naruto with Daenerys nodding.

"Tell me Naruto, when I am sitting on the Iron Throne...what will become of you?" asked Daenerys curiously while she stared out into the night sky.

"Me? I'll probably go home in the North. Live in seclusion once more knowing I left the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros in good hands. Strong hands," answered Naruto like it was the simplest answer in the world.

"Just like that? You could be a chief advisor. I could even make you Hand of the King or in my case the Hand of the Queen," offered Daenerys with Naruto shaking his head.

"Tempting to be sure, but that would sadly limit my overall freedom your Grace. I love my freedom too much. If I became the Hand or any other type of Advisor, I would have to have any action I wish to take possibly challenged by royal authority. And while I am sure such a thing would never happen between us, there is always a chance. Besides, if I make all the suggestions for you, many would believe you are just a figure head, and are not the true authority sitting on the throne. Many would think I am the final authority and I don't want that. When you do become Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, it will be without dispute, and the same in regards to your authority. So in the end, I must say no to your very generous offer to become your Hand. I will help you obtain the Iron Throne and the overall experience necessary to rule over the Seven Kingdoms. But following that? I will do no more," answered Naruto with Daenerys smiling at him further despite his declining of the position.

"That is a shame. You would have made a great Hand," remarked Daenerys.

"Perhaps. But I make a much better Sage and one who must be loyal to the realm as a whole. Not just to Westeros. The world is much larger then the Seven Kingdoms," said Naruto with Daenerys nodding in understanding.

"All the same Naruto, my offer still stands in case you change your mind," said Daenerys with Naruto nodding.

"I will keep it in mind your Grace. You never know. I just might take it after all. Always in motion, the future is," said Naruto before letting out a very strange laugh and for some reason an image of a bizarre, green impish creature with big pointy ears, and a cane came to mind.

Though why, they hadn't the faintest idea.

"He is a strange one," remarked Grey Worm after Naruto left the room.

"Perhaps. But I would rather have him on our side then against us," remarked Daenerys knowing the man's skills could decimate her army and there was the issue with her three dragons possibly submitting to him.

Her three "children" had been surprisingly calm when around the Sage. Jorah had told her at one point when she wasn't around that Drogon, who was the alpha of the three dragons, had tried to eat the Sage. As to why her oldest "child" would this, it was done in an act of showing his supreme dominance over all things, and his other two siblings. It was bound to happen from what Naruto had explained later since some of the dragons from long ago tend to that to show why they lead the (if there was one) pack.

But before anything bad could happen, Naruto had quickly used those strange ethereal chains from his body to bind the dragon without a hint of worry about being harmed by the giant dragon. As for Drogon, he was eventually pinned down completely by Naruto in front of the other two dragons and the masked Sage gave them a "do not try it" look that told them who was the dominant force here. Drogon of course had struggled against the chains and tried to blast the Sage with fire to further show his power.

Naruto had countered Drogon's show of strength with his own by unleashing his power over the area that Jorah could only describe as "truly terrifying" and even the dragons themselves seemed to agree. They knew that while Daenerys was indeed their "Mother", the Sage was fair, yet firm "Master", and wouldn't tolerate any rowdiness that he felt would endanger the image Daenerys was portraying as Queen.

He also kept them on a strict diet of eating animals. Lots of animals mind you, but it was better for them to eat other animals over people. Of course, there were _some_ people, who had been thrown to the dragons to eat, but they were all bad people, and some of them even belonged to the Sons of the Harpy as agents to spy on the Queen. When caught and thrown at the feet of the dragons, they quickly pleaded for their lives, spilling all they knew about the Sons of the Harpy, and hoping they would be spared being eaten by the three dragons.

They were wrong to expect that much mercy from Naruto. The Queen didn't knew he had done this. Jorah did, but the man kept silent on the issue since Naruto had told him that even if they did show these men mercy, there was always a risk these agents would still spy on Daenerys, or reveal where the dragons were residing to launch an attack on them. Naruto aside, the dragons were considered to be _THE_ major muscle backing Daenerys, and if they died or were crippled, it would be a serious blow.

Besides, the people being eaten by the dragons had already done horrible things outside of supporting the Sons of the Harpy so sparing them was moot in the blonde's mind.

'I will find a way to repay him for helping me this far. I don't know how or what to offer him that would be acceptable, but I will find a way,' thought Daenerys while wondering what she could offer the Sage.

(Westeros-King's Landing)

"So Gendry is finally ready to be legitimized as a Baratheon. It actually sounds like he is very nervous about it," remarked Ned from his chair in the office made for his position as Lord Regent.

"Of course Gendry is nervous. All his life, people have looked down on him because of his status as a bastard. The boy earned his right to be a Baratheon," replied Naruto, who was sitting in his chair across from Ned with a desk filled with paperwork between them.

"I am a bit surprised Renly doesn't move against this. Given how this will make Gendry the Head of House Baratheon now once legitimized," said Ned with concern in his voice.

"One of the things I wanted to happen before the legitimization happened was for both Gendry and Renly to meet each other. Get to know each other. Renly sees a more refined version of his brother in Gendry. Humble, yet strong. And now with a proper education, Gendry can lead House Baratheon in the Stormlands while Renly can handle things here in King's Landing as the Master of Law," said Naruto with Ned nodding since the Stark Lord Regent had seen Renly and Gendry on talking on many occasions.

"What does Renly feel about the other offspring Robert sired? As I recall, Gendry wants to take care of all of them. Bring them into the House as legitimate members of House Baratheon," questioned Ned with Naruto shrugging.

"I have to inspect each one of them to be sure, but I'm confident each bastard child sired by Robert are all indeed of his bloodline. If that is the case, what Gendry does with them is his business, but I think he will agree they should all go through the same or similar educational processes he did to one day become legitimized," answered Naruto with Ned frowning in thought at the idea.

"It could help set some form of precedent. A chance for illegitimate children to become a member of the family they were never apart of in the past," said Ned though he also knew many Lords and legitimate heirs wouldn't like it one bit.

And some of these Lords already had bastards of their own with no love for them at all.

"It is something to consider at the very least," offered Naruto since it was something to look into for the future.

"Possibly," admitted Ned.

"In any case, I have news from over the Wall from my Shadow Clone I sent there to scout ahead regarding the White Walkers. Our not so friendly freezing fuckers have become to move against the Wildlings. It won't be long before the more violent of the group left on that side of the Wall become their undead servants," said Naruto with Ned frowning at this news.

"This is troubling. Even with the vast majority of the Wildlings you brought over the Wall now residing within Dragonstone, those who remain beyond the Wall will no doubt bolster the army of the enemy. The Night's Watch will have its work well ahead of them to repel this evil," remarked Ned with Naruto nodding.

"They'll succeed. It will be harsh, brutal, and bloody on all counts. But they will succeed. Even if the White Walkers somehow get past them, they still have to deal with all the armies of Westeros, three dragons, and of course...me," said Naruto confidently with Ned nodding since he recalled how Daenerys Targaryen in Essos had three dragons.

"Speaking of dragons, how long until Daenerys Targaryen returns to Westeros? From my understanding, she will be bringing with her three dragons, Jorah Mormont, and an army of Unsullied with a few Dothraki," questioned Ned with Naruto nodding.

"Give her a few more years. Getting a fleet large enough to sail her army from Essos to Westeros will take as long. Not to mention setting up a stable government in Meereen to stay in place long after she leaves Essos for here," said Naruto with Ned nodding.

"And the White Walkers? When will they be ready for their march?" asked Ned since he hoped Daenerys would return sooner, if only so her dragons could purge the world of the evil that was beyond the Wall.

"From what I can gather, they won't be ready in that same amount of time due to their own slow speed in getting things done. White Walkers believe in moving in a slow, yet terrifying way. To instill fear in the hearts of their enemies. They don't believe in doing anything fast. Hence why they have waited 1000 years to make their move. Patience is a strength, but also a weakness in this case if we can mobilize a necessary defense before they make their actual move. By the time they do make it, the Wall will be fully manned, armed with the best weapons, and latest siege equipment made available. The world will be ready for them. I can only imagine what would happen if I wasn't around to ensure all of this played out as it did," replied Naruto with Ned nodding.

"Something tells me that I wouldn't be here right now," remarked Ned with some form of amusement in his voice while smiling.

"Given what happened in the throne room with Joffrey when you tried to become Lord Regent in the first place? My thoughts exactly. In fact, I already know the events that would have transpired without my intervention into your life," replied Naruto before he went into great detail surrounding the world of Westeros and what happened to it if his existence was not part of it.

Needless to say, it made Ned frown deeply with a hint of anger in his eyes at how things would have played out without Naruto around to change them. Ned himself would be dead, Jon would still be considered a bastard, Catelyn would still dislike Jon, and the boy would have gone to the Wall when Ned traveled to King's Landing to become Hand of the King. House Bolton would be alive and serve the North, but only until the War of the Five Kings presented an opportunity to betray Ned's eldest son Robb at the Twins with House Frey at an important moment that would later be called the Red Wedding. Theon would have still betrayed House Stark and the North to his remaining family and would have been sacked by the Ironborn with their surprise attack working. Renly instead of Stannis would be dead and conspiring with the Red Priestess from Essos for more power against House Lannister. Cersei and Littlefinger would still be alive and would have tried to continue in their manipulation of things from their powerful positions as Queen and the Master of Coin. This would eventually cause other events to play out with the end result weakening the realms to the point of near annihilation from the White Walkers when the time came for them to strike.

In short, Naruto had single handedly changed things for the better.

"You do this realm a great service Naruto. You don't know how much I appreciate all you have done for me, my House, the North, and the realm of men. We all owe you a debt no one could ever hope to pay. I doubt even the Lannisters could succeed if they tried," said Ned humbly with Naruto smiling behind his mask.

"I love the world Ned. Always have loved it. Unfortunately, the people in it are another matter altogether. Its filled with greedy, power hungry people, and they treat this world like shit. They treat it as they treat each other. So long as those people are in the minority, I have no reason to turn my back on it. Remember, I didn't get involved in the world for so long because I wanted man to rise above such things, and wanted to see if humanity as a whole could rise above such corruptible darkness. From what I have seen, humanity has made progress. Not as much as I had hoped to see, but it is there. And it is enough for me," said Naruto since he had seen Ned in action and those who followed him into some pretty dark battles during Robert's Rebellion and the other times following it.

Even if the reason behind Robert's Rebellion was a lie. A lie which would have to stay that way for all time. If people knew Lyanna Stark went willingly with Prince Rheagar Targaryen to Dorne and married the man in secret instead of being kidnapped like Robert had always believed, it would reopen old wounds. Wounds that would never close and bring about more problems for the Seven Kingdoms.

Fortunately, those who knew the truth were few these days, and also knew that keeping it a secret was for the good of the realms of men.

"Can we count on Daenerys to contribute to the fight against the White Walkers when the time comes?" asked Ned with Naruto nodding.

"Without question. If there was one rare thing the White Walkers fear outside of valerian steel and dragon glass, it is fire from a dragon's mouth. I have also got a few special fire based attacks of my own up my sleeve that can harm them. There is also one other...fire based attack I have in my arsenal, but I won't use it unless necessary," replied Naruto with Ned frowning in confusion.

"Why? What's so dangerous about it?" asked Ned with Naruto involuntarily reaching up to touch his mask where the Sharingan Eye was located.

"Aside from causing me pain and making my one eye bleed, the fire I would unleash is far superior to that of a dragon. Its so hot that it will burn for a whole week regardless of the cold weather. It will burn friend and foe alike if caught in my line of sight Ned. Its a dark fire. One I never wished on my most hated enemies despite having used on them all the same to ensure victory," whispered Naruto while images of past enemies he had hated over the many years with a passion came to mind and those he burned screamed out in agony when hit.

Even now he still heard those screams from time to time.

"I see. Hopefully, the use of such...power will not be necessary on your part," remarked Ned since he couldn't imagine anything surpassing the flames made from the mouths of dragons.

Of course, this was Naruto, and his strange powers so the Lord Regent wasn't about to doubt the Sage's ability to unleash such a fire upon the world.

(City of Meereen-Several Years Later)

"It is finally time. And I was just getting use to this place," remarked Daenerys while she looked over the city from her balcony one last time.

"We normally do get use to places, people, and things when its times to let them go or leave them behind Khaleesi," remarked Jorah Mormont while seeing her looking down at the people below she would no longer be ruling.

"Still, I will miss them," replied Daenerys sadly.

"And they will miss you Khaleesi. The new Council of the Free Wise Men is in position to rule over Meereen and a proper army to protect the city has been created thanks to the Unsullied providing instructors to all the recruits who joined. We can now leave when you are ready," said Jorah with Daenerys nodding.

"The fleet we've built these last few years in Dragon's Bay is finally ready to sail off to Westeros and I along with it. Do you think I will be welcomed there? Regardless of my standing as Queen?" questioned Daenerys with Jorah smiling.

"You are not your Father. You are not someone consumed by madness as your brother had become and those who came before him through the lineage of your House. You are of sound mind and body Khaleesi. You have ruled well and justly here in Essos. I have no doubt your actions have reached the Lords and smallfolk alike. They would be fools not to welcome you home with open arms," answered Jorah while Daenerys smiling.

"Thank you Jorah. You have been a most loyal friend and commander. When I sit on the throne, I wish for you to be made Hand of the Queen," replied Daenerys with Jorah's surprise showing before kneeling.

"I am honored Khaleesi. I shall strive to be worthy of the position," said Jorah with his future Queen nodding.

"As such, one of the first things I wish to happen upon claiming the Iron Throne is for the hidden tension between you and Ned Stark from your years as a slaver to be put to rest immediately. I am well aware of your past actions leading you to serve me shamed your House, made an enemy of House Stark, and forced you to flee Westeros in the process. I will not have my future Hand serve me with such lingering things hanging over his head that they distract him from his duties. Do you understand me Ser Jorah?" said Daenerys with Jorah nodding at what she wanted.

She wanted him to make peace with Ned Stark, his own House, and the North as a whole so nothing distracted the man from being the Hand of the Queen.

"I understand Khaleesi. I have long wished to do these things. I have even written letters over the years to my House regarding my time serving you. In the hopes of proving I am repentant for my past misdeeds," said Jorah while Daenerys nodded since he had asked for position from her first to do this.

"I never did ask, but...did they reply back? From your House?" asked Daenerys curiously since she never did inquire due to the personal nature behind Jorah's communication with his family.

"Yes they did Khaleesi. My Father Jeor Mormont, who is the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch at the Wall is proud of me. He said I have redeemed myself and restored honor to the House of Mormont. My Aunt Maege said the same thing and is waiting for the day I return to Westeros. No doubt wishing to hear the stories of my time here with you in Essos," replied Jorah with Daenerys smiling further.

"I can imagine. No doubt they will wish to hear from your own mouth what it was like to serve a Targaryen," said Daenerys with Jorah nodding.

"And I will have plenty of stories to share," was Jorah's simple reply.

"All of which you will ensure puts me in a good light," remarked Daenerys in a teasing manner while Jorah chuckled.

"That is the only light I intend to shine upon you Khaleesi," answered Jorah since he had no intention of bad mouthing his ruler anytime soon.

She had ruled well over her subject since she first became the wife of Khal Drogo.

"Come. Its time to return to Westeros," commanded Daenerys while Jorah bowed and began to follow her.

"Have you found a way to repay the Sage for his years of loyal service Khaleesi?" asked Jorah offhandedly since that was the one issue Daenerys couldn't seem to figure out.

"Perhaps. I am unsure. I have one final position I can offer the Sage. Whether he wishes to accept it is up to him. But I would rather wait to offer it to him when I am Queen of Westeros," replied Daenerys with Jorah looking uneasy.

"And if he were to refuse what you offer?" asked Jorah with concern since what Daenerys was possibly offering and the Sage possibly rejecting it could have ramifications.

"I will hold nothing against him for it. I am not petty Jorah. The Sage is governed by his own set of rules and principles. I understand that. He knows I understand that because the Sage explained it to me long ago. I can only hope the man behind the mask accepts my offer and my reward when I eventually present it to him once I am Queen of Westeros," replied Daenerys calmly.

"Not to insult the Sage, but whatever it is you finally present him, if he reject its, I will be inclined to speak out, and ultimately call him a fool," commented Jorah with Daenerys now looking at him with a serious look on her face.

"Please don't joke about that Ser Jorah. I would rather not have my future Hand die so soon upon his service to the crown, merely because of the actions of another," said Daenerys with Jorah nodding with a small smile.

"Of course Khaleesi. I would never do anything to endanger your rule," replied Jorah before the two began walking toward the port where her fleet awaited its Queen.

(Westeros-King's Landing-Several Months Later)

Ned Stark felt a sense of anxiety run through his body. He shouldn't, but it was hard not to feel it given who was coming into the port of King's Landing with a massive fleet of ships, an army of Unsullied, some Dothraki, and of course...three dragons. Not one. Not two. But _three_ dragons. All of which were big. Huge! They had been seen flying through the air before the ships below them could even be seen. Ned was worried at first, given these were dragons, but Naruto being the ever calm and collective self, assured the Lord Regent there was no harm, and the dragons wouldn't start killing people.

"Magnificent. Aren't they Lord Regent?" asked Varys while seeing the three dragons for the first time and saw them flying around.

"Aye, they are indeed. And yet, I feel fear like none I have ever felt before today," replied Ned while focusing on looking from the dragons to the ship docking in the harbor, which was about to allow their "Mother" to set foot in King's Landing.

"Calm yourself Ned. There is no need to worry. The dragons will only harm you if they or their Mother is threatened. Be polite, civil, and everything else under the eyes of the Gods that makes you Ned Stark," commented Naruto with Ned nodding.

"Is it wrong to feel fear?" asked Ned with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"Of course not. Just don't let it control you or your actions," answered Naruto calmly with Daenerys walking toward them and her loyal entourage right behind the woman.

"Lord Stark. Lord Varys. Great Sage. And other members of the Small Council. I have come to claim what is mine by blood and by right as a member of the royal blood from House Targaryen," said Daenerys in a regal authoritative voice.

"Welcome to King's Landing your Grace. Your entrance into the city will be told for years to come. Please follow me and the other members of the Small Council to the throne room so I can make this transition official. Your dragons will have to wait in the courtyard considering how...big they are and won't fit in the Red Keep," said Ned while the dragons had perched themselves around them and were eyeing their Mother's newly acquired acquaintances.

"Lead on Lord Stark. I look forward to seeing the throne room my ancestors built," said Daenerys while she walked with Ned, the Small Council, Naruto, Jorah, Missandei, and the disciplined army of the Unsullied.

"Your Grace, I wish to ask one favor of you. I would deeply appreciate it," said Tyrion with Daenerys looking over and slightly down at the dwarf of the group.

"You are Tyrion of House Lannister. Your Father is Tywin Lannister and your brother is Jaime Lannister, correct?" commented Daenerys neutrally.

"Yes on both counts your Grace," answered Tyrion in a neutral fashion since he didn't believe saying such a thing proudly would be good at this point.

"Your Father betrayed mine during the rebellion. Your brother killed my Father in the very room we will soon enter," remarked Daenerys with Tyrion looking uncomfortable.

"Indeed they did. But my brother had his reason for what he did. My Father...well I can't really excuse him of his actions and I don't wish to defend him either," replied Tyrion with Daenerys nodding since she had been told by Naruto _why_ Jaime killed her Father that day.

She didn't like it, but understood at the time, such an act saved the lives within the city.

"Yes. So I have been told before my arrival here. Now, what is the favor you wish to ask of me?" asked Daenerys calmly with Tyrion's mood lightening slightly.

"If its not too much trouble, at a later time, I would like to see all three of your dragons up close. Under your supervision of course," replied Tyrion with Daenerys raising an eyebrow at the request made by her Master of Coin.

"Any particular reason why?" asked Daenerys since she didn't want her "children" to be poisoned somehow by the actions of one of her Small Council members scheming against her.

"A rather personal one actually. When I was a younger lad and still a bit naive in the ways of the world, I was asked by one of my Uncles what I wanted for my name day. So being the innocent young lad I was back in time, I asked for a dragon. Just one. Not even big dragon I told him. Just a small one. So small I could hold him or her in my own tiny hands. Sadly, my Father had decided to ruin my heart's desire by informing me how the dragons had all died out. I cried myself to sleep that night. All the while knowing I would never be able to see, touch, or speak to a dragon. To gaze upon them in awe and wonder. Even if I am eaten by one of them, I would not care. Just to see my heart's desire made reality would make me die a happy man," said Tyrion with Daenerys looking surprised by this and so did many of the others who made up the Small Council since none of them knew this little piece of information.

"If you wish to see my dragons up close, I will permit it Tyrion Lannister. Out of respect for your honest words and the reason behind wanting to be so close to one. Treat them with the respect they deserve and you have nothing to fear in terms of their wrath coming down upon you," replied Daenerys with Tyrion smiling.

"I would be the biggest fool in all the world if I didn't treat such wonderful creatures with the utmost respect your Grace," said Tyrion with everyone in the group thinking the exact same thing.

The group eventually walked through the King's Landing directly to the Red Keep. As they made their way to the throne room, the people were surprised to see the banner of House Targaryen being shown while the Unsullied marched behind their Queen. Even more so with the Lord Regent, the Small Council, and even the Sage himself all walking beside her.

It wasn't long before the throne room was filled to the brim with nobles of the Court and other High Lords living within King's Landing.

"High Lords and Ladies of the Seven Kingdoms, as you may have seen or heard not that long ago, Daenerys Targaryen Stormborn of House Targaryen returned here to Westeros. During her time away from Westeros, Daenerys has been busy learning to become a great ruler, and Queen for the time when she would return here to become ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. Under my supervision and guidance over the years, I have ensured she holds none of the madness her Father Aerys II possessed in his later years. She is not her Father in that regard. She is strong, honorable, and has gained the necessary experience needed to rule over Westeros from her time ruling over the city of Meereen in Essos. While in Essos, she marched with an army of Unsullied and proceeded to free the slaves there from tyranny and oppression of the Wise Masters there. One city after the other, freeing the oppressed, killing the cruel enslavers, ruled over Meereen with love, and gained the respect of the people during her time there," said Naruto since he felt the story needed to be told before this became official since there would be some who would not believe Daenerys worthy of sitting on the Iron Throne.

"As many of you know, I have been Lord Regent for quite some time. A title entrusted to me by my sworn brother, the late King Robert Baratheon. On his deathbed, he cast aside his hatred for the Targaryens, and asked me to become Lord Regent and Protector of the Realms as well as the Seven Kingdoms. My duty was to last until a King or Queen came forward and was worthy of the Iron Throne. Until now, no such person was worthy of the Iron Throne. But after much time, patience, and with the help of the Sage, I am honored to declare one such person worthy of ruling over the Seven Kingdoms. This person, is Daenerys Targaryen Stormborn. She had the right that is not only in her blood, but the right to rule through her experiences while away in Essos. As such, I hereby step down as Lord Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, and declare that Daenerys Targaryen Stormborn is now the new Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Long may she reign!" declared Ned Stark throughout the room.

"Long may she reign!" 

"Long may she reign!"

"Long may she reign!"

"Long may she reign!"

As the people chanted, Daenerys slowly walked up the steps to the Iron Throne. Its mere presence made her almost hesitate to sit on it. Almost! She had seen it in the House of the Undying in a vision. Surrounded by snow and darkness and something else lingering in the shadows. It came before Daenerys back when she was in Qarth while searching for her dragons. She didn't know what the something else was, but it was not friendly.

Still, this was not that moment in time. This was the moment where she sat on the throne her family forged its right to rule over all. A center of power where the one ruling on the Iron Throne had absolute authority. On her words alone, a man's life could be ruined, or it could be brought to new heights. She could easily denounce a loyal knight and strip his House of all its worth or she could make a poor man own more land then he knew what to do with it.

But she was not that type of person. She wasn't a tyrant. She was a Queen. A Queen with duties and responsibilities now on a level beyond anything before today. Ruling over the city of Meereen was one thing, but now having to rule over Seven Kingdoms was in itself a whole new level of responsibility.

But she was ready. She had friends. Trusted friends. Not to mention her new Advisors from Varys the Master of Whispers to Lord Davos Seaworth the Master of Ships could be trusted. Even the two Houses she should by some right destroy simply on some principle for what they did to her House during the Rebellion.

But she wouldn't. Only a petty tyrant does something like that.

She was a Queen. A Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Its rightful ruler. Not just by blood, but by experience.

And in one fluid motion, Daenerys Targaryen Stormborn of House Targaryen sat down gracefully upon the Iron Throne. Its new Queen now ready to rule with the High Septon placing the crown upon her head in the name of the Seven.

"Thank you Lord Stark for ruling in my stead as Lord Regent during my time away. I am pleased to see the city is in such fine shape and the people look happy from what I saw in passing when coming here to the Red Keep. You deserve praise for your efforts," replied Daenerys with Ned bowing slightly.

"Your kind words are enough your Grace," replied Ned while Daenerys nodding.

"No doubt being here in King's Landing has been trying to you and your family in the North as they wish for your return home to them. As such I will not delay such an event from happening. As you are no longer Lord Regent, you are once more tasked with being the Warden of the North, and the ruler of Winterfell once again," said Daenerys with Ned nodding and bowing at her words.

"Yes, though with respect your Grace, I would ask you declare my son Robb Stark the new Warden of the North. Seeing how ruling the North is a young man's game, I wish to take on a more advisory based position to help provide my son with wisdom to rule. He has done much since my time away from the North and it is only fair he deserves to be what I have always known him to be in life," said Ned with Daenerys thinking it over in her mind before nodding.

"Agreed. I have heard about your son during my time in Essos. He did well for himself in fighting the injustice that plagued Westeros from what I have heard. In any case, I will grant your request, _but_ on the condition that before you return to Winterfell to advise your son, you stay in King's Landing long enough to advise Ser Jorah on how to be a good Hand of the Queen. Your time serving Robert Baratheon while short, was time spent trying to save the crown from ruining. You will share these experiences as Hand of the King and similar things with Ser Jorah in the coming months," commanded Daenerys with Ned nodding since it was a small price to pay before seeing his family in the North again.

Plus, Naruto told him it was time to bury the hatchet with Ser Jorah regarding the man's crime of promoting slavery all those years ago.

"I will give the order my full attention your Grace. Your new Hand will serve you well before I leave for the North," replied Ned before he glanced at Jorah, who was being presented the pendant symbolizing he was now Hand of the Queen.

"As the new Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, I know it is my duty, and responsibility to rule over everyone with a fair yet firm hand. Not too soft to the point where everyone is in the belief I am weak, yet not too hard that I become a tyrant. At the same time, I also know the Seven Kingdoms will never become great simply through my right to rule on the throne. As such, I am in need of a husband. Someone strong and fierce, yet loyal, and smart in ways that rival if not surpass my own abilities to govern the kingdom. For a long time, I did not believe anyone outside of my late husband Khal Drogo would be suited for such a task. However, in the time that I have traveled throughout Essos, gathering an army, freed city after city of slavery in those lands, one such worthy individual appeared. One worthy of being my husband and ruling beside me in protecting the realms of men not just from outside threats, but also internal ones. Great Sage, if you would step out toward the center of the room where everyone can see you," said Daenerys with Naruto now nodding and did as she asked.

'She's not going to ask me what I think she is going to ask me...right?' thought Naruto to himself while Daenerys smiled warmly at him.

"Great Sage by the name of Naruto of House Uzumaki, you have done many things in the name of Old Gods, the New, and the realms of men. You have protected the innocent, you punished the guilty, and you taught each of us something we never knew until we were in your presence. Me especially. I learned how to rule because of you. How to care about the people, who I wished to rule over, and not simply demand the respect of the people, but earned it through deeds. You showed me it takes more then blood to claim the right of the Iron Throne, but courage, and fortitude to act when necessary. When we were in Essos you turned down many offers and rewards for your time in my service. One of them being the Hand of the Queen. Until now, there was no other reward or offer I could think of that could be given to someone of your status. But in truth, it is the only one that is truly the best reward of all. So I ask of you Great Sage, will you grant me the honor, and the privilege to marry the man who not only helped me win the Iron Throne, but also won my heart as well? Will you be my King? And I, your Queen?" said Daenerys with many gasped and whispering loudly at what she just offered the masked man.

'Ho-ly crap! She just asked me to marry her! Could I do such a thing? Should I? AHHH! If I say no, it makes me look like a jerk! Even if I give a valid reason, some will just say how stupid I was to say no in the first place. Not to mention she may take my rejection personally and be a woman scorned. I would rather not have to fight her three dragons and Unsullied after she orders them to destroy me out of anger for saying. Still, would it hurt to say yes? When was the last time I knew happiness? In my home back up in the North? Yeah, but to a point. And its not like I would marry a complete stranger like most arranged married couples do these days. I also have the experience to rule since I have been a ANBU Commander, Jounin sensei, and Hokage during my ninja career. Would being with someone again really be so bad? Besides, Daenerys is not some snooty, stuck up, spoiled woman of royalty like Cersei was when alive. Plus, it would burn Ero-Sennin good knowing I became a King. The old perv is probably up in heaven now grumbling on about it too and how unfair that it never happened to him. Ha!' thought Naruto before he focused back on the woman sitting on the Iron Throne.

"Do you accept my offer Great Sage?" asked Daenerys with Naruto sighing inside before he made up his mind and his posture went ridged.

All the while slowly moved his hand toward his mask with many waiting and holding their breaths at what his answer would be to the new Queen. Not to mention the man _never_ took off his mask and only a select handful of people in this room had ever seen his face.

"Queen Daenerys Targaryen Stormborn of the noble House Targaryen, I Naruto of House Uzumaki, the Great Sage of Westeros, Essos, and the realms of men hereby... _accept_ your hand in marriage. I would be honored to be your husband and your King just as I would be honored if you would be my wife and my Queen," replied Naruto after he removed his mask to reveal his handsome face to the world.

And making quite a few ladies in the room blush in the process. Daenerys herself was also among those who did.

'I can almost see why he was keeping his face hidden all this time. So many women all throughout the Seven Kingdoms would be throwing themselves at his feet wanting to get into his bed!' thought Daenerys while seeing Naruto smile at her.

Indeed, Naruto's face was sharp, handsome, and the whisker marks he had since his birth gave him a strong warrior look instead of the "cute look" he had as a child. In this day and age, such marks were considered blessed or cursed markings made by an animal, and showed this person was touched by the spirits of the ancient world.

'The time has come to be a man of the people once more and to do it without a mask to hide behind. A shame really. Now I can't keep people guessing when they wonder what my facial reaction is behind the mask,' thought Naruto while putting the mask away and looking at the other people in the room.

Still, Naruto had a feeling things were going to get better.

(The Wall-2 Years Later)

It was cold. Colder then it had ever been in the North in years. Decades. Centuries. In fact, any record of a cold on this part of the Wall was either lost, destroyed, or it never happened at all. If there was such a record prior to now, it was during a time when a great darkness loomed over the Seven Kingdoms.

At a time when the White Walkers had existed for the single purpose of wiping out all things alive and breathing. Like they were now. The White Walkers were on the march with a purpose. A desire. A hunger that had grown and festered within them for the last 1000 years.

And they weren't alone either. They had an army with them. For 1000 years they planned, plotted, and prepared their army of the undead. Wildlings. Men of the Night's Watch. Young and old. Men, women, and children were among their ranks. Flesh decaying and falling off at times. Bones rotting and freezing from the cold were seen to those alive who gazed at the bodies.

But the army of undead wasn't enough. No. The White Walkers had planned to use more. The undead were strong. No question. But the White Walkers knew there were things in the realms of men with the power to stop them and the undead army they commanded. The Wall itself held mystical properties that prevented the White Walkers from crossing over to venture South, but it also repelled the undead army they commanded. These cold ruthless monsters needed more and had spent the last 1000 years making sure they had it.

Namely, in the form of giant ice monsters they had created using their powers. Giant ice spiders, snakes, and even dragons made of the ice element now moved with the undead army toward the Wall.

After 1000 years of planning, plotting, and scheming to destroy the human race along with all things alive...they were finally ready to carry out their mission.

Or rather, they would have carried it out if not for a small problem. Well...not exactly small. It was actually a huge problem. And no it wasn't the Wall or the magic behind it.

No. The problem in question was the army around the Wall ready to fight them. And it wasn't just members of the Night's Watch either. This army consisted of humans from all over the Seven Kingdoms. All covered in thick furs to protect them from frostbite. All of them armed with swords, spears, arrows, and any other weapon they could mass produce for this moment. Some of those among the army had valerian steel swords or daggers. It was revealed when looking through the vast archives by one Sam Tarly of Castle Black in connection to the White Walkers that they could be hurt by such weapons. They could also be hurt by a rare strange item known as dragon glass. Sadly, dragon glass was rare to the point where many assumed it no longer existed. And if it did exist, it was beyond the Wall where the White Walkers, and their undead army resided.

But those fighting the White Walkers had the next best thing. Powerful siege weapons ready to bombard the enemy forces and three actual dragons. Dragons with the ability to shoot fire from their mouths and burn whoever or whatever stood in their way.

Add into the fact the Sage and now King of Seven Kingdoms was standing beside his wife on top of the Wall looking down at the approaching force didn't hurt help the White Walkers much in regards to their plans. If anything, the Night King felt something it did not feel for the last 1000 years.

Fear. Fear of losing. Dying. Being obliterated on the spot. It had lived during the last time the Sage had fought his kind. They had been in greater number back in those days instead of just the handful here now, but the Sage had reduced their numbers until only the Night King remained among the original from 1000 years ago.

Hence why he was made the Night King over the others due to being oldest and wisest of the White Walkers here.

"Shall we begin my dear?" asked Naruto with Daenerys smiling and nodding.

"Yes. Let's show these creatures what it means to mess with us," replied Daenerys before she was helped onto Drogon and took to the air with all three of her "children".

"White Walkers. I never thought I would live to see one," remarked Ned Stark with Ice in hand.

"Nor did I Lord Stark," added Jeor Mormont with his own sword in hand and looked at the army before them.

"Just imagine how vast this army would be if I hadn't taken those Wildlings away from here when I did," said Naruto with Ned and Jeor nodding.

"Ready the catapults!" commanded Jeor knowing the ice monsters would be the main target of their weapons.

"Prepare fire arrows!" commanded Ned since the only way to take down the undead was to burn them.

"I'll down and thin out the herd. Everything that gets by me...destroy without hesitation. They will ignore me for the most part. This army wants to get up the Wall by any means necessary. The more numbers crash into it to make an undead latter up the Wall, the far greater chance they will succeed," said Naruto with what was once Madara's and now his own gunbai sword in hand before leaped off the Wall to the ground below.

And made a very nice loud intimidating crash in the process.

Standing up straight, Naruto saw his wife was currently flying above the army of Wights and her dragons burning the army below them. Of course, it wasn't going to be easy, as the ice dragons the White Walkers created could fly too, and moved to engage the real things in battle. Moving quickly, Naruto cut through the undead charging for the Wall, and the ice monsters moving with them. Many of the undead commanded by the Night King were mentally commanded to move around the Sage and to focus on the Wall in order to take it from those at the top.

Naruto's response to this was to use his Shinra Tensei on one giant ice spider with the power behind it obliterated creature from existence. The ice shards hitting many of the undead behind it with the broken body becoming projectiles. Not done, Naruto unleashed his chakra chains from his body, piercing one undead body after another, whipping them around violently, and spraying chunks of body parts all over the place.

Right above Naruto, the three dragons, plus his wife were currently doing battle with the ice dragons, and winning due to the fact these fake ones couldn't breathe fire. They had to get in close range to do damage, but the three "children" of his wife were well trained for this moment, and showed a great deal of teamwork against the much larger number of enemies in the air. Add to the fact her dragons could shoot fire gave them a much needed long range advantage and used it well under the command of their "Mother".

Slicing through another couple hundred Wights, Naruto distinctly heard the command by those on the Wall to open fire on the enemy trying to reach it. The whispery sound of fire arrows being launched and noticeable one of boulders from siege equipment firing on the large ice monsters. Not even looking back, Naruto knew the men on top of the Wall were doing their job well, and would keep the undead army from making past them.

 _ **"You have come a long way to die old one,"**_ remarked the Night King while standing in front of Naruto now with his own sword in hand.

"Funny talk coming from you. Given how you are 1000 years old," remarked Naruto with the Night King narrowing his eyes at him.

 _ **"But you are older. You know what humans are capable of doing if left alone. It was why we were created. To curb their ambitions. To keep their desires in check. To keep them from consuming the world. Yet you stand by them despite all of this. Why? Why do you side with them?"**_ questioned the Night King while his Commanders surrounded them both.

"Because not all of them are like that. Your purpose was corrupted by the hatred oozing from those you once fought. In time, you hated them just as much as they hated each other, and wanted to kill them simply due to the intense amount of hatred generated in your presence. You saw the darkness of humanity when fighting them and it spread upon you like a plague and poisoned your hearts and minds. Now all you can do is hate.. All you can do is destroy. And not just the human race. You are trying to destroy everything. All life. All of nature. Your hatred has expanded beyond just them," replied Naruto while he saw the Night King frown.

 _ **"Humans are a part of nature. Therefore all nature must die too for allowing them to live and grow instead of creating a means to destroy them,"**_ replied the Night King as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"And when there is nothing left to kill? Ruling over the undead for all eternity seems a bit...boring to me," said Naruto with the Night King frowning in anger and confusion.

Apparently, they didn't think _that far_ ahead regarding the aftermath of completing their mission.

 _ **"We will find a way. If we can be given life so can we create new life of our own. We are darkness and winter. We are eternal,"**_ replied the Night King after a moment.

"No. You are not. Your time has come to an end. Creating you as a deterrent was mistake on part by my creations. Even if you were a necessity at the time. Now you are no longer needed. Your purpose is archaic. The world and the realms of men have no further use for you," replied Naruto simply while the Night King now had a look of fury on him.

 _ **"Die!"**_ declared the Night King before his Commanders advanced on Naruto.

"You first," whispered Naruto before he moved in a blur none of his enemies could see.

The on that came at his right was the first to fall. A palm covered in thick chakra turned the Commander into broken shards of ice. Not stopping, Naruto spun around, his gunbai sword slicing the head off a second, and like the first one, it too shattered into ice. A third one was swinging his sword the blonde, but it was in slow motion to Naruto's eyes. He bent his body at an angle, the White Walker's blade missing him by a good margin, and left the target wide open to a chakra enhanced kick to the face.

And like the others, shattered glass was all that remained of him.

 _ **"You think this world will be better off without us? Who will keep the humans in line? From growing too greedy? One day in the future, they will find a means to kill, or even cripple your ability to stop them. Who will be around to crush them back underfoot, if not us?"**_ questioned the Night King at the sight of his army behind Naruto being repelled by the enemy.

The ice dragons were destroyed by the woman riding one of the three dragons.

"What you say is true. Maybe humans will destroy each other. Maybe they will get too powerful and greedy. And maybe nature will finally say enough is enough and create a means to kill off humans. But you know what? It won't be now or anytime soon while I live. There will be peace in this world and I intend to make it last for as long as possible," said Naruto while the Night King snarled and gathered energy into his hand.

 _ **"I will freeze you here for all eternity while watching my forces kill everyone and add them to my army!"**_ exclaimed the Night King with Naruto smirking at him.

"I will see your threat to freeze me forever and raise you with burning your ass with fire from the darkest pits of Hell. 'Amaterasu!'" countered Naruto with his Sharingan bleeding in front of the Night King, which was the White Walker's only warning, or indication that something big was about to happen.

And it did happen...in the form of black fire being shot at him.

Sadly for the Night King, he did not tie quickly like the others. No. He did not shatter into pieces of ice like his Commanders. No. Those were the second generation version of White Walkers. True, they were meant to command, but also made to follow him. Unlike himself and the first generation spawned by their own creators, the second generation crumbled once hit by Valyrian steel, dragon glass, and even supernatural fire. But the first generation weren't like that. They were made to live. To last. To continue existing like humans would, but without the sinful desires humanity possessed, and unleashed on the world.

No. This black fire that hit the Night King _melted_ his body. Like what a fire does when melting ice when under intense heat. But unlike what an intense fire does to ice in terms of melting it quickly, the Night King found his body melting _slowly_. Painfully slow. The various chemical properties that made up the White Walker's body, powers, and overall being were fire resistant. Even more so when focused enough to cancel out the fire in front of him and the Night King could channel his powers to negate it.

But this was not normal fire. This was not even dragon fire. This was a dark far so hot, it could not be put out by supernatural means like what the Night King could do when he wished. No. His powers were negated against this fire.

Even as the Night King screamed out in rage and pain from being killed slowly melted away, the White Walker refused to die so soon. It was given a purpose, a mission to destroy the realms of men, and this all consuming directive which was powered by this point by his hatred for humanity as a whole would be completed!

Naruto watched the White Walker resist the black flames of Amaterasu, but it was all pointless. The moment the dark fire touched the Night King, the creature was dead, and was merely being finished off in a slow agonizing pace. Did it deserve it? Most likely yes. The White Walkers took dead people and made them into undead servants to kill more humans and expand the undead army further. Like a deadly plague which ironically enough needed life to create death. Or rather _consume_ life to create death before jumping to another body to kill.

And the only true way to kill plague...was to burn it along with the body it inhabited.

 _ **"You will suffer for this! The peace your heart desires with them will not last forever!"**_ exclaimed the Night King while shrieking out in agony at being burned alive.

"Perhaps. But you will not live to see that happen," remarked Naruto before summoning a Rasengan into his hand and thrust it into the White Walker's burning body.

Causing the body to break into hundred of burning pieces into snowy ground at Naruto's feet.

When this happen, the undead Wights along with the giant ice monsters immediately stopped rampaging against the Wall, and instead went after each other. Above Naruto in the sky, Daenerys had finished off the last ice dragon, and was seeing the once massive army of the undead that remained turning on itself without a Master to command them. Deciding to speed up the process of their demise, the beautiful Dragon Queen of the Seven Kingdoms ordered her dragons to burn the Wights, and the ice monsters with their fire.

What her dragons didn't burn, Naruto quickly destroyed with his own skills. Smashing the ice monsters and killing Wights that were not hit by the dragon's fire.

"You did well your Graces," said Ned with Naruto and Daenerys smiling.

"That's putting it lightly Ned. Though no one here should sell themselves short. Without everyone here to provide support, the Wights, and the ice monster would have taken over the Wall. Even with the power within Wall keeping them back, it doesn't kill them. And as you saw earlier from those giant ice spiders trying to move up in a certain way on the Wall, those creatures provides a crude yet very effective ladder for the undead to climb," replied Naruto knowing he and Daenerys (plus her three dragons) could only do so much against the enemy.

"Aye, that they did. Ghastly creatures the lot of them. Fortunately, we had the means, and the numbers to repel them properly," said Jeor Mormont while he looked down from the Wall to see the broken ice pieces surrounding the base of the Wall.

"Does this mean we don't have to serve on the Wall anymore?" asked one of the newer members of Night's Watch.

"No. The place beyond the Wall is a prison. A living prison meant to hold living people. It was always meant to be one to contain not only Wildlings, but White Walkers too. The difference between the two is the White Walkers didn't have the means to cross the water. Wildlings occasionally do it by scaling the Wall at various 'blind spots' or making boats in an attempt to sail around the Wall while risk getting hit by floating glaciers in the area. The water is so cold, you would die within 15 minutes so the option for Wildlings to try such a method is slim," answered Naruto while knowing he had to repopulate the trees to make living beyond the Wall livable.

"I thought all the Wildlings were either the Wights we killed or living in Dragonstone?" questioned Ned with Naruto nodding.

"Yes on both counts. _But_ , there will always be those who will act in a cruel, barbaric, and uncivilized manner with the Wall being too good a punishment for them. The harshest punishment you can give people like that is life on the other side of the Wall where it is the coldest and cruelest place to live out your days. The Night's Watch will be needed to ensure such people don't escape their prison and kill those who try to escape," replied Naruto knowing the best way to punish criminals was to make them live a hellish life of their own making.

Despite the end of the White Walkers, Naruto knew how people would still cause harm, and do evil things to others long after this day. The large land mass area beyond the Wall would be a fitting place for them to suffer and die. The Night's Watch would ensure they did not return to civil society anytime soon.

"I agree with my husband. The Night's Watch will still have purpose long after today is over Lord Commander. I expect everyone who has joined or about to join to know that immediately," commanded Daenerys while on Drogon after the big dragon landed on top of the Wall with his two siblings.

"I will your Grace," said Jeor while Naruto smiled at his wife before hopping on Drogon's body behind her.

"We will leave things in your capable hands Lord Stark. Lord Commander Mormont. For now, I insist you be merry knowing a great darkness has been lifted from the world, and while Winter has indeed come...so has true peace to the Seven Kingdoms," said Naruto with a smile on his face before Drogon took flight at the command of Daenerys with the other two dragons taking to the air as well.

"You have a way with words my love," remarked Daenerys with Naruto smirking.

"It's a gift my love. I _AM_ a people person after all," commented Naruto while Daenerys laughed.

"It seems like only yesterday I was a little girl struggling to survive in this world and you were a masked Sage hiding in seclusion," remarked Daenerys while looking back at her husband.

"Yeah. Its strange even to me how the world works its own magic on us. Still, I'm glad the 'game of thrones' people have been playing in regards to the Seven Kingdoms has come to an end. No more politics. No more pointless death," replied Naruto while he held onto his wife and felt a sense of happiness inside his being.

Their marriage had been a surprise to everyone. No more then himself. Some thought he had helped Daenerys simply to earn the right to sit on the Iron Throne as King. But that theory was shot down immediately since many knew of his powers and didn't have to go to such lengths to become King of the Seven Kingdoms. Naruto could have been King at any time since even before the fall of the Targaryens. Still, there were some skeptical of him, and Naruto was fine with that despite his future wife's dislike of such things aimed at him.

Another issue that popped up was one Robin Stone. The bastard child of the late Petyr Baelish. The whiny brat had been dragged kicking and screaming to the Wall. All the time whining about how he didn't want to go and his "mommy" would make them pay for this. Never realizing his Mother was dead until long after being thrown into the ground at the snow covered feet of Jeor Mormont. The men from the Vale, who dropped him off at the Wall, were more quite happy to be rid of him. The brat whined when he was a future Lord of the Vale and he whined even more after being brought down to bastardized status for not being Jon Arryn's son. They only tolerated the brat back in the Vale because of his clearly insane Mother and the fact she was the wife of the late Jon Arryn with him being Jon's son on an official level before the truth came out. Now that the boy was no longer a future Lord of the Vale, his power (if you could call his whiny attitude that) gone, the Knight's of the Vale were happy to throw Robin out onto the harsh cold cruel path that was real life. And what better place to learn how to walk the harsh cold cruel path of life then the Wall as a member of the Night's Watch?

Needless to say, the boy's time at the Wall was one of the shortest in history and it did not end well for him. The boy had crossed paths with some of the more... _unsavory_ and more _dishonorable_ (and this is putting it lightly) members of the Night's Watch. They were not friendly or welcome to Robin in the slightest and these individuals made this known to the newly named Stone. They pretended to be his friends for the first hour, but it was only to trick the dimwitted, and clearly spoiled child. They tricked Robin and took all the stuff he had with him, (which wasn't very much), and leave the Stone to himself. When Robin complained to the Lord Commander, Jeor Mormont told the boy he wasn't going to coddle him, and to watch his ass while at the Wall unless he wanted it violated by one of the more... _vile_ members forced to become a member of the Night's Watch.

But the real abuse that came was mostly by members of the Night's Watch beating him up on his first day of doing his duty of manning the stables. They did this when no one was looking or if they did it, didn't really care since the brat had whined from the time of his arrival to the conversation with the Lord Commander. To make matters even worse, on the second day, some of the crueler men had taken the boy out into the forest area a few miles from Castle Black, ripped almost all of Robin's clothes off his body, and threw him into the cold freezing snow in the dead of night when it would be at its coldest. All the while being mocked by them for living as a bastard, yet faking his status, and acting like a High Lord. Some of the men got in a few punches and kicks, leaving the bruised boy with a bloody lip, and swollen right eye before they rode back to Castle Black.

Needless to say, the boy froze to death some time that very night while crying over his whole situation. Was he missed? No. Was he mourned? No. No one missed or mourned Robin Stone. The whiny bastard child of the Vale who breastfed from his Mother for nearly a decade of his short life.

As for Jaime and Lancel Lannister, both men decided to stick together since most days, unless a Lannister has a shit tone of gold in his possession to bribe people...the world as a whole would constantly be out for Lannister blood. Since neither Jaime nor Lancel had any gold or wealth due to it being one of the _many_ things one must part with when taking the Oath at the Wall, the two men stayed together.

After all, if a Lannister can't trust another Lannister, much less a closely related cousin of a Lannister...who can you trust? But that was neither here nor there. The point being, the two made sure they each had the other one's back, and had fought off quite a few angry people who hated and blamed the Lannisters for their problems.

So far it worked. And despite the hostility the Wall provided, Jaime Lannister actually found himself enjoying life on the Wall. He was free obligations, rules of nobility he felt bound him in chains, and his witty tongue mixed with humor (which Tyrion taught him when his little brother visited) helped win over most of the men on the Wall.

Not all, but most of them.

As for Tyrion, the Master of Coin lived up to title on a legendary scale. Using his brain, which was clearly superior to most, Tyrion Lannister was able to make the coffers of the kingdom overflow with gold, silver, and jewels not seen since the days before the Mad King went...well...mad! Careful spending, planning for the future, and making sound investments once a proper investigation was done on what he planned to invest in for the good of the kingdom was done. Naturally, he ran into a few bumps along the way, as some of the various places were not doing things in a way that you would call it... _legal_.

Fortunately, that is what his bodyguard Bronn was for in terms of making the people who tried to swindle, or trick people like Tyrion out of the kingdoms gold, think twice before doing it. Not that many had the opportunity to think twice or get a second chance since Bronn occasionally killed one or two for their hinted threats, attempted bribes, and so on and so forth to get away with it. In any case, thanks to Tyrion's genius mind, the Seven Kingdoms was thriving financially, and Naruto along with Daenerys made sure everyone knew it.

The youngest son of Tywin Lannister had also become a Father after marrying his lover Shae after eventually getting the blessing of old lion and the backing of the crown. While Tywin may have disapproved of Shae at first given her past profession and clearly being a foreigner, Naruto had pointed out the two deeply loved each other. And it wasn't like Shae was some evil witch. Not to mention it created some much needed diversity in the Lannister blood after the whole issue with Jaime and Cersei. Something Tywin had to reluctantly agree with, but he came around since Shae had been faithful to Tyrion since they were together under the old lion's very nose. Granted Tywin was fighting in a war at the time, but his spies within Lannisport should have caught onto his son being with the woman. In the end, Tywin knew deep down this was for the best, and it would help to counteract what his twin children had done in the past.

Speaking of his two remaining grandchildren, Tywin was pleased to hear about how his granddaughter had truly fallen in love with Prince Doran's son, and future ruler of Dorne. Considering the still questionable parentage of the girl since she looked much like her Mother, Myrcella was happy Dorne did not frown upon what she may truly be in terms of a child born of incest between siblings. Dorne had its own traditions not exactly approved of by the Seven, but it was because of their... _open-mindedness_ that they didn't reject the girl. As a result, Myrcella found herself being truly happy with her time in Dorne, and the young man who would one day become her husband very soon.

Young Tommen was also doing well. Even more with Tyrion being his legal guardian and helping the young Lannister with his educational studies when prompted. It would not be long before Tommen's education would reach the point where he be taken into the Citadel to one day become a Maester there before being assigned to a castle to help its Lord run it. The boy did miss his parents despite knowing the truth. Fortunately, Jaime had been allowed to visit King's Landing on occasion to gather new recruits, and paid his son a visit to hear about his life. Lancel got to do the same in visiting his Father when at Casterly Rock or Lannisport for the same reason, which helped House Lannister cope with two of its most prominent members being part of the Night's Watch.

Time healing all wounds and all that.

Back to Naruto, he agreed to marry Daenerys, and become the new King of the Seven Kingdoms to help protect the people within it. This would also allow him to still keep his freedom he had as a Sage and able to enforce his position as an authority on a far more official level.

"A chance for our future children to grow up kind, yet strong," remarked Daenerys with Naruto continuing to smile at her lovingly.

And there was another major responsibility Naruto would one day have to face in the near future. Being a Father. He had been one several times before now. His track record had been bad at first with his children he had with Hinata all those years ago, but he had improved...somewhat. Sure, there were times when Naruto had been a crappy Father, but he made up for his screw ups over time when they mattered most. In the end, Naruto had been good to all his children.

Well...with his one remaining son trapped in the roots of a tree beyond the Wall for all eternity said otherwise, but to be fair, his son had ruined a chance for everlasting peace, and all out of spite. And it wasn't like Naruto was abusive to any of his children and had actually planned to do more Fatherly based things with his last remaining son when the peace came about.

Though now that time was over. His three eyed raven for a son would forever be trapped in the tree for all time. But that was neither here in the present nor there in the future.

He had a new future. One with a woman, who he had come to love these past few years, and one day soon...a child or children of their own.

Naruto could almost hardly wait.

-FIN

(A/N: And there you have it. Done! Finished! Man am I tired. It took so much effort to write this and get things over with in terms of ending this fic. Damn! I haven't written a fic this long since...forever! LOL! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this little piece of crossover literature. I have a few other fics brewing in my head, but they can wait until much later. So don't worry I AM going back to my older fics. I really need to finish a few of them. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
